What a witch needs
by Minnnie
Summary: Eine Geschichte der Leidenschaft und der Vorsehung. Die Vergangenheit kann nicht länger verheimlicht werden und Hermine, Harry und Draco stellen fest, dass ihr Schicksal miteinander verbunden ist. Threesome HG,HP,DM, teilweise Slash und Dark Harry.
1. Triebe

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Original ist von Petalsoft. Thank you for your permission, Petalsoft!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, danke fürs Beta lesen und dass du mich auch bei dieser langen Story wieder unterstützt +knuddel+

_**Warnung**_: Dies ist eine Story mit einem Threesome… also kein Pairing, sondern ein Drilling +gg+. Dabei kommen sowohl Sex zwischen Mann und Frau vor, als auch Slash, das heisst Mann mit Mann. Wem das nicht zusagt, dann bitte nicht lesen! Ich werde das nicht vor jedem Kapitel erwähnen, da würde ich ja gar nicht mehr fertig… +zwinker+… und es wird teilweise detailliert beschrieben. Deshalb das hohe Rating, bitte beachtet das.

Ein Problem war, welche zwei Namen für die Pairings hier angeben... ich begann mit_ Hermine und Harry_, aber ich denke, dass das einigen Slash-Gegnern nicht so gut gefiel. Daher habe ich als Pairing _Harry und Draco_ angegeben, obwohl doch eigentlich Hermine genauso im Mittelpunkt steht.

Es sind einige Charactere OOC, ich denke dabei besonders an Hermine, die nicht gerade die übliche Besserwisserin ist.

Auch rate ich den überzeugten B.elfe.R Anhängern, diese Story nicht zu lesen…

Ach ja… Schnuffi riet mir, zu erwähnen, dass es keine Ron/Hermine Story ist… auch wenn es so losgeht…

Die Story ist im Original bereits fertig gestellt und hat 62 Kapitel. Viel Spaß bei dieser langen Geschichte. Sie ist anders als alles, was ich bisher übersetzt habe und ich bin sehr neugierig auf eure Reaktionen…

Tja, und noch was sollte ich erwähnen… diese Story kann ich hier nicht in vollem Umfang einstellen, da sie schon bald über das Rating hinaus geht. Aber es wird auf meiner Homepage auf jeden Fall weiter gehen…

**

* * *

Kapitel 01 **

**Triebe**

„Oh Ron, bitte hör nicht auf", stöhnte Hermine in sein Ohr, während sie sich hinter der Tribüne des Quidditchfeldes streichelten. Ron glitt mit der Hand über Hermine Brust und versuchte nun, unter ihre Robe zu rutschen, um ihre nackte Haut an seiner Handfläche zu fühlen. Sein Herz raste erwartungsvoll, während er dieses neue Gebiet bei seiner langjährigen Flamme erforschte. Es war ihr sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts und Ron hatte endlich die Gelegenheit, all die Jahre des Flirtens in etwas Reales umzuwandeln.

Hermine war in der letzten Zeit sehr ungeduldig mit ihm gewesen. Sie wurde erwachsen und ihr Körper brannte darauf, Zuneigung und Stimulierung zu erhalten. Schon viele Male war sie durchnässt von ihrer Erregung gewesen und hatte nur daran gedacht, die Dinge tun zu wollen, die – wie sie wusste – die anderen Mädchen taten. Sie war es leid, ihre Zimmergenossinnen über ihre romantischen Treffen flüstern zu hören und ihnen im Gegensatz nichts erzählen zu können. Es war nicht länger genug, über Sex nur aus zweiter Hand zu hören und dann von dem Tag zu träumen, an dem ihre Zeit kommen würde. Die Tatsache, dass ihre beiden Freunde männlich waren, half überhaupt nicht dabei. Es schien, dass während sich ihre Körper veränderten, auch die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen gewandelt hatte. Ihre Augen glitten über die Schultern, die sich bei ihren beiden besten Freunden verbreitert hatten, während sie nicht hinsahen. Sie wusste, dass sie untereinander über Mädchen sprachen, aber verstummten stets, wenn sie ins Zimmer kam.

Dann war da das zarte Flirten mit Ron, welches hin und wieder stattfand. Sie nahm an, dass er an ihr interessiert war, aber wahrscheinlich war er wie sie zu besorgt darüber, was mit ihrer Freundschaft geschehen würde. Kürzlich, wie auch immer, kam Hermine zu dem Schluss, wenn sie nicht den ersten Schritt machen würde, dann würde niemals etwas passieren. Sie wusste, dass Ron geschockt über ihre Kühnheit sein würde, aber sie war entschlossen die Wunder des Sex' zu erforschen, etwas, über das sie anscheinend nicht aufhören konnte nachzudenken.

An diesem Morgen beim Frühstück schob sie einen Zettel neben Rons Teller über den Tisch. Dort stand:

_Lieber Ronald,_

_triff mich heute nach Zaubertränke auf dem Quidditchfeld. Komm allein. Es ist Zeit, dass wir intimer miteinander werden, denkst du nicht auch?_

_Gruß, Hermine_

_PS: Um unsere Privatsphäre zu schützen, löst sich dieser Zettel in dreißig Sekunden auf._

Nachdem sie ihm die Notiz gegeben hatte, ging sie schnell vom Tisch weg, ihr Herz raste und ihr Gesicht war tiefrot. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde. Ehe sie die Halle verließ, hörte sie seine Stimme und die Worte: „Ach du Scheiße!"

Den ganzen Morgen hatten sie es vermieden sich anzusehen, was Harry nicht verborgen geblieben war. „Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?", wollte er dann auch wissen und bekam einzig ein ‚Nichts' zur Antwort. Harry wusste, dass es weit entfernt von einem ‚Nichts' war. Ein Teil von ihm war glücklich, wie die Dinge zwischen den beiden endlich vorankamen, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm störte sich auch daran. Hermine wurde jedes Jahr noch schöner und das war nichts, dass er einfach so übersehen konnte. Nur sein Wissen darüber, dass Ron auf sie stand, hielt ihn davon ab sein Interesse zu zeigen. Er würde niemals im Revier seines besten Freundes wildern.

An diesem Nachmittag hatte Hermine eiligst die Klasse verlassen, um Ron auf dem Weg zu überholen. Sie wollte zuerst dort sein, damit sie noch zur Ruhe kommen und sich sammeln konnte, ehe er eintraf. Sie stand neben der verlassenen Tribüne der Gryffindors, glättete ihr Haar und versuchte, sexy zu wirken. Als sie ihn sah, wie er schüchtern auftauchte, fühlte sie sich beklommen und gleichzeitig befreit. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass ihre Notiz zu forsch gewesen wäre und dass er nicht kommen würde. Als er in Reichweite war, fasste sie nach seinem Handgelenk und meinte: „Komm schon!"

Sie zog ihn hinter die Tribüne und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, während sie ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Ron zog nach einigen Augenblicken den Kopf zurück und sah Hermine überrascht an, wobei seine Hände noch zögernd an ihrer Taille lagen.

„Hermine?", fragte Ron nervös. „Entschuldige, aber ich bin über das hier doch ein wenig erstaunt. Ich meine… dein Zettel… nun, der war einsame Klasse und so, aber du hast noch nie wirklich so was in der Art gesagt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung dass…"

Hermine seufzte ungeduldig. Sie wollte nicht reden, sie wollte endlich mehr Körperlichkeit. „Ich war es leid darauf zu warten, dass du den ersten Schritt machst, Ron, deshalb habe ich die Sache in die Hand genommen. Du willst mich doch auch, oder?"

„Ähm, ja", errötete Ron. „Ich denke, ich kann das nicht allzu gut verbergen. Es ist nur – mir ist nicht ganz klar, was du jetzt erwartest. Dieser Zettel…"

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du weißt aber schon, was das das Wort ‚intim' bedeutet, oder?"

„Oh, ja, ich weiß", sagte Ron und seine Augen zuckten nach unten zu ihren Brüsten. „Es ist nur… ist das nicht ein wenig plötzlich? Sollten wir nicht mit den kleinen Dingen anfangen und von da an unseren Weg gehen?"

„Wenn es ohnehin irgendwann passiert, warum dann warten?", antwortete Hermine. „Ich will keine Jungfrau mehr sein, Ron. Ich glaube, dass ich sogar die Letzte in meinem Schlafsaal bin."

„Was? Das ist ja lächerlich!", rief Ron belustigt. „Ich meine, ja, ich habe schon einige Stories über ein paar der Mädchen gehört, aber nicht von allen. Du kannst gar nicht die Letzte sein, Hermine."

„Tja, das ist eigentlich auch nicht der Grund für mich. Die Sache ist… ich habe bestimmte… Bedürfnisse", erklärte Hermine unbehaglich. Wie konnte sie ihm nur begreiflich machen, dass sie gevögelt werden wollte? Sie war noch niemals so wagemutig in Sachen Sex gewesen.

„Du hast was?", fragte Ron.

„Weißt du", meinte sie errötend, „mein Körper… wird erwachsen."

Ron sah wieder auf ihre Brüste und grinste. „Das habe ich bemerkt." Er fühlte, wie er hart wurde. Das hörte sich alles zu gut an, um wahr zu sein. Hermine wollte mit ihm zusammen sein! Das war etwas, das bisher nur in seinen Träumen geschehen war.

„Dann machst du es?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

Ron berührte zögerlich ihren Rücken, sein Herz schlug noch schneller in seiner Brust. Er hatte auch noch nie Sex gehabt und es schien irgendwie unfassbar, dass der Zeitpunkt nun endlich gekommen war. „Ja", flüsterte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Sie schlang wieder ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und fing an, ihn zu küssen. Sie wollte Leidenschaft und Aufregung und das Feuer von intimen Umarmungen. Ron, wie auch immer, hatte das so nicht im Sinn. Er neigte dazu, es langsam anzugehen und das neue Gebiet mit Verwunderung zu erforschen.

Ihre Zunge glitt vor und zurück über seine Lippen und suchte nach Einlass. Nach ein paar Augenblicken zog sie ihr Gesicht zurück und sagte: „Ron, steck deine Zunge in meinen Mund." Ron gehorchte ihrer Forderung und versuchte, ihre Bewegungen nach zu machen. Aber Hermine wollte nicht diejenige sein, die alles berechnen musste. Sie wollte von einem Strom des Begehrens davon getragen werden und von einem leidenschaftlichen Liebhaber genommen werden. Sie war enttäuscht darüber, dass seine Zunge zu sanft, zu unsicher war. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Sie stellte fest, dass sie nach Wegen suchte, wie man diese Situation verbessern konnte.

Sie entschied sich, andere Dinge zu versuchen. Sie griff nach unten, nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust. „Berühr mich, Ron", flüsterte sie und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Brust. Ron tastete plump an ihr herum, als wenn er Melonen am Obststand drücken würde. Das war nicht gerade erregend. „Ron, so!", sagte sie und berührte sich selbst, wirbelte mit den Fingern über die Brustwarze und drückte sie durch den Stoff zusammen.

Bei diesem erotischen Anblick musste er schlucken und nickte dann. Er senkte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre und versuchte, ihre Brust erneut zu stimulieren, aber es war trotzdem zu verhalten und mechanisch. Hermine trieb ihn an und hoffte, dass er sich verbessern würde. „Oh Ron, bitte hör nicht auf", stöhnte sie. Sie ließ ihre Hand auf seinen Hintern rutschen und drückte ihn, was ein Knurren aus Ron hervor lockte. Dann bewegte sie ihre Hand herum zur Vorderseite seiner Schenkel und glitt zu der harten Beule zwischen seinen Beinen, erleichtert, dass sie ihn erregt fand. Ron zuckte in ihren Armen zusammen und sah sie mit Augen an, die vor Verlangen brannten.

„Berühr mich auch, Ron", bat sie und rieb ihre Hand an ihm.

Ron schluckte schwer und glitt mit seiner freien Hand zwischen Hermines Beine. Sobald er sie berührt hatte, zuckte sie leicht zusammen und stieß den Atem aufgeregt aus. Hermine entdeckte, dass sie es liebte, dort angefasst zu werden! Sie keuchten einander in den Mund, während sie sich berührten und rieben.

„Legen wir uns hin, Ron." Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn neben sich auf den Boden.

Rons Augen wurden groß, als er sah, wie Hermine ihre Robe bis zur Taille hinaufschob und hübsche Beine unter ihrem gemusterten Rock enthüllte. „Ich möchte, dass du mich unter meinem Rock berührst", erklärte sie und teilte ihre Beine für ihn.

Ron lag neben ihr auf der Seite und konnte es kaum fassen, dass das alles wirklich geschah. Er war sprachlos über ihre Verwegenheit. Er legte seine Finger auf ihren Schenkel und rutschte unter ihren Rock. Es war warm, als er das feuchte Material ihres Höschens fühlte. Er fuhr mit den Fingern zögernd über den Stoff und beobachtete, wie Hermine ihre Augen schloss und aufstöhnte. Dann griff sie nach seinem Handgelenk und sagte: „Mehr Ron, ich will dass du deine Finger in mich hinein steckst."

Ron glitt mit einem Finger unter den Bund ihres Höschens und fühlte die warmen, glitschigen Falten und ihre geschwollene Klitoris. Er machte ein aufgeregtes Geräusch, während er begann, mit seinem Finger zu kreisen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tat, aber er wusste, dass das hier das Aufregendste war, was er jemals in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er beobachtete ihre windenden Bewegungen, während er seinen Finger wandern ließ. Dann glitt er mit einem weiteren Finger unter ihren Slip und rutschte noch näher an sie heran. Er begann, einen Rhythmus zu entwickeln und stellte fest, dass es ihr zu gefallen schien.

Das reicht nicht, das reicht nicht, schrie es in ihren Gedanken. Innerlich brannte sie darauf, mehr zu bekommen. Sie brauchte irgendetwas ganz dringend, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, was es war. „Steck sie hinein, Ron", wies sie ihn wieder verzweifelt an.

Ron spürte ihr Bedürfnis, ihre Eile und er wollte ihr genau das geben, was sie brauchte. Er wünschte nur, dass er wüsste, was zum Teufel er da tat. Er suchte umher und versuchte, ihren Eingang zu finden.

Hermines sensible Zone wurde langsam gereizt. Sie trocknete aus und seine Finger fingen an, sie wund zu reiben. Sein Ausprobieren und seine Unerfahrenheit ließen ihr Begehren einstürzen. „Autsch! Ron! Nicht da!", rief sie.

„Entschuldige", antwortete er und versuchte es weiter.

Sie fasste nach seinem Handgelenk, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Halt! Das tut weh." Er zog seine Hand zurück und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er nochmals. „Vielleicht könnten wir das ein wenig langsamer angehen." Hermine setzte sich gerade auf und zog ihre Robe über ihren Schoss. Ron sorgte sich, als sie die Stirn runzelten und ihre Augen feucht wurden. „Hermine?"

„Das klappt nicht, Ron.", meinte sie frustriert. „Es tut mir auch leid." Hermine stand auf, rannte zum Schloss und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Jungen zurück. Sie war unglaublich enttäuscht darüber, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten. Die Idee von Sex mit Ron hatte sich als viel aufregender erwiesen als der eigentliche Versuch. Die Leidenschaft, nach der sie sich gesehnt hatte, war einfach nicht da gewesen. Sie fürchtete verzweifelt, dass sie das niemals fühlen würden – mit niemandem.

Tränen trübten ihren Blick, als sie das Schloss erreichte und so hob sie die Hand, um sich die Feuchtigkeit aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand bemerkte, wie bestürzt sie war. Sie wollte keine Fragen. Sie hielt ihre Hand über die Augen und sah nach unten, während sie sich auf den Weg ins Schloss und die Treppen hinauf machte.

Plötzlich stieß sie gegen jemand. Der Aufprall ließ sie einige Schritte zurück taumeln, bis sie zwei Arme fühlte, die sich um ihre Taille schlangen, um sie zu stützen. Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch und sie starrte in zwei kalte, graue Augen, vor denen es sie immer gegraust hatte.

Draco Malfoy!

Ihre Augen suchten schnell nach seinen Kumpanen, Crabbe und Goyle, aber sie waren nirgendwo in Sicht. Draco grinste sie höhnisch an und seine Augen musterten ihre zerzauste Erscheinung. Das Gefühl ihres wohl geformten Körpers und ihrer kessen Brüste, die sich an ihn pressten, hatten seinen Körper automatisch reagieren lassen. Wenn es irgendjemand anderes als Hermine Granger gewesen wäre, hätte er seinen Vorteil aus dieser Situation gezogen. Aber er wollte nichts zu tun haben mit diesem hochnäsigen Schlammblut, auch wenn sie ihn in diesem Moment hart hatte werden lassen.

Er ließ seine Hände von ihr ab und fuhr sie bissig an: „Pass auf, wohin du trittst, Granger!" Er war ärgerlich auf seinen Körper weil er auf sie reagierte, und ließ deshalb seine Wut an ihr aus. Dann meinte er, an ihr auf und ab blickend: „Hast dich wohl schweinemäßig mit deinen schmutzigen Freunden herum gewälzt, oder?"

Hermine hatte seine große Beule an ihrer Hüfte gespürt, ehe er sie losgelassen hatte und nun hatte sie Schwierigkeiten, wieder auf eine normale Linie zurück zu kommen. Sie war nach all diesen Jahren an seine Sticheleien gewöhnt und nahm sie nicht länger ernst. Aber das war das erste Mal, dass sie auf diese Weise auf seinen Körper aufmerksam wurde. Er fühlte sich besser ausgestattet als Ron an und sein Körper war… ziemlich nett. Sie hatte einige Slytherin Mädchen gehört, wie sie sich im Waschraum über ihn unterhalten hatten. Gerüchten zufolge war Draco auf diesem Gebiet ziemlich viel unterwegs. Er hatte außerdem einen gut geschnittenen, schlanken Körper entwickelt, der von der weiblichen Seite in Hogwarts nicht unbeachtet geblieben war.

Bald wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie gerade beleidigt hatte und sie wie ein bekloppter Idiot da stand. „Verpiss dich, Malfoy", antwortete sie. Es war alles, was ihr gerade einfiel. Dieser kurze Moment körperlichen Kontaktes hatte ihre Sinne komplett unter Feuer gestellt und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ihr Körper nicht mehr mit ihrem Gehirn verbunden. Was zum Teufel war nur verkehrt an ihr, dass sie es zuließ, dass jemand wie Malfoy solch eine Wirkung auf sie hatte? Es mussten ihre unbefriedigten Hormone sein. Sie entschied, dass sie schnellstens auf ihr Zimmer gehen sollte um etwas dagegen zu tun.

Hermine drehte sich um nahm auf ihrem Weg nach Gryffindor zwei Stufen auf einmal. Hinter sich konnte sie das boshafte Lachen von Malfoy hören. Gott, er wusste es! Er wusste, dass sie heiß war! Sie musste warten, als die Treppe begann, wieder die Richtung zu ändern und schlug frustriert gegen das Geländer. Gerade mal vor zehn Minuten hatte sie Ron verlassen, mit einem Gefühl absolut unangeturnt und unglücklich zu sein. Nun war sie immer noch unglücklich, aber nicht länger unangeturnt! Ihr Höschen wurde wieder feucht, als sie an das harte, feste Gefühl von Draco Malfoys Körper dachte und die Berührung seiner Finger an ihrer Taille. Sie wettete, das Draco nicht so herumfummeln würde, wie es Ron getan hatte. Sie wettete, dass Draco exakt wissen würde, was zu tun war.

Dann lachte sie zynisch und sagte: „Klar, als wenn das jemals passieren würde!"

Als die Treppe am Treppenabsatz angekommen war, ging sie zur Fetten Dame und nannte das Passwort, um eintreten zu können. Neville und Harry saßen vor dem Feuer und spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach. Sie hatte momentan nicht das Bedürfnis, mit irgendjemandem zu reden und versuchte, unbemerkt vorbei zu kommen. Harry jedoch schien auf sie gewartet zu haben.

„Hermine… hey!", rief er sie an. Hermine seufzte und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Harry, ich muss jetzt sofort etwas erledigen", gab sie zurück.

„Wo ist Ron? Ich dachte, er wollte dich wegen irgendwas treffen?", fragte Harry, der das wirklich wissen wollte ohne besorgt zu klingen.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte sie. „Er wird bald kommen." Sie drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf, ehe Harry noch etwas sagen konnte. Sie musste jetzt unbedingt allein sein.

Hermine betrat das Zimmer und war froh, dass ihre Zimmergenossinnen alle fort waren. Sie kletterte auf ihr Bett und schloss die Vorhänge rundum. Dann zog sie ihre Robe aus und warf sie fort. Auf dem Bett liegend, legte sie ihre Hand in ihren Slip und streichelte ihre feuchten Locken. Sie umfasste mit der anderen Hand ihre Brust und drückte mit den Fingern die Brustwarze zusammen. Mit den Fingern durch ihre feuchten Falten streichend, schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte sich eine heiße Fantasie vorzustellen. Aber sie stellte sich nicht länger Ron vor. Nun hatte die Hauptperson blondes Haar, graue Augen und einen gut geschnittenen, schlanken Körper.

„Mmm… Draco", stöhnte sie und bewegte rhythmisch ihre Hüften, zusammen mit ihren streichelnden Fingern und dem Gefühl seines Körpers noch frisch in ihren Gedanken.

tbc

* * *

So, der Anfang ist gemacht. Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet. Nächste Woche gibt es das zweite Kapitel… 


	2. Beobachtungen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Original ist von Petalsoft. Thank you for your permission, Petalsoft!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi, fürs schnelle Beta lesen!

Hier geht es auch schon weiter. Denkt daran, dass _eure Reviews auf meiner Homepage beantwortet_ werden – www . minnies-fanfictions . de . Ich aktualisiere ständig und die Reviews plus Antworten sind als Unterkapitel eingestellt. Da habt ihr schneller eine Rückmeldung und alle können alles lesen, was ich auch immer ganz interessant finde!

Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Meldungen – und zwei haben auch schon per Mail geschrieben… das fand ich total klasse…

**

* * *

Kapitel 02 **

**Beobachtungen**

Das Essen an diesem Abend war, gelinde gesagt, unangenehm. Harry sah die Spannung zwischen seinen beiden Freunden und fragte sich, was am Nachmittag passiert war. Vielmehr nahm er es ihnen sogar ein wenig übel, dass ihn bisher niemand eingeweiht hatte, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Ron schob das Essen auf seinem Teller herum und blies Trübsal, während Hermine ihren Kopf stets in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gedreht hielt und sich mit jedem, den sie auf dieser Seite sehen konnte, unterhielt. Sie wich Ron deutlich aus.

An diesem Morgen war die Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden ein wenig schüchtern gewesen, aber jetzt, abends, war eine ganz andere Schwingung zu spüren. Harry versuchte sich vorzustellen, was es war: Ärger, Enttäuschung oder irgendeine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Was auch immer heute passierte – es war nicht gut gelaufen. Harry fühlte sich zwischen den Stühlen, unfähig, einen von beiden zu befragen und dabei zu vermeiden, für einen dann Stellung zu ergreifen.

Ron stand von der Bank auf, ehe noch der Nachtisch serviert war und sagte zu Harry: „Ich gehe zur Bibliothek und fange mit dieser Astronomiekarte an." Ron sah zu Hermine, die immer noch ihren Kopf weg gedreht hatte und somit vorgab, ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Er wartete nicht auf Harrys Antwort, während er schnell zu Tür und danach hinausging.

Hermine, der durchaus bewusst war, dass Ron nun gegangen war, sah auf ihren Teller und seufzte. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich wegen dem, was an diesem Tag passiert war und dass sie eine ihrer engsten Freundschaften ruiniert hatte. Warum mussten diese Dinge auch nur so kompliziert sein?

Harry beobachtete ihr niedergeschlagenes Gesicht und fragte: „Hermine, was ist das Problem zwischen Ron und dir? Die Spannung an diesem Tisch war dicker als McGonagalls Schulbuch."

Hermine blickte kurz zu Harry auf, legte ihre Stirn dann in ihre Hand und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen möchtest…", begann Harry.

„Nein Harry, ich will es dir sagen", antwortete Hermine. „Du bist wohl der einzige, dem ich das sagen kann." Sie sah kurz über die Leute, die in der Nähe saßen. „Lass uns nach draußen gehen und reden."

Sie standen auf und Harry folgte ihr ins Foyer und dann durch die Vordertüren des Schlosses. Sie suchte nach einem Platz zum Sitzen und entschied sich für eine niedrige Steinmauer, die entlang der Begrenzung des Innenhofes lief. Harry setzte sich ein Stück entfernt von ihr hin und wartete erwartungsvoll.

„Harry", begann sie, „du weißt doch, dass Ron und ich… nun... dass wir beide uns nun schon eine Weile lang mögen, oder? Ich meine… mehr als das Freunde tun?"

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen und musste bei dieser Einleitung grinsen. „Ja, das war manchmal ziemlich offensichtlich."

Sie lächelte ihn auch an. Hermine hatte angenommen, dass Harry das wusste, denn er war ein sehr beobachtender Mensch. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst. „Tja, heute fand ich heraus, dass es einfach nicht funktioniert zwischen uns beiden", gab sie zu.

Harry Lächeln verschwand. „Hat Ron etwas getan…?"

„Nein!", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Es war wirklich nicht sein Fehler. Es liegt an mir."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich dachte, dass ihr beide..."

„Lass es mich erklären", unterbrach Hermine. „Schau, ich wollte… einige Dinge mit ihm zusammen probieren." Sie sah sogar im Dunkeln, dass Harry starr vor Schreck war. „Harry, schau doch nicht so! Wir sind keine Kinder mehr!"

Harry räusperte sich. „Ähm… ja… ich weiß das. Entschuldige."

„Ist schon gut. Es ist nicht soweit gekommen", sprach sie weiter. „Weißt du, ich dachte, dass ich etwas fühle… ich weiß auch nicht… es ist schwer zu sagen. Leidenschaft, glaube ich, sogar mehr als das. Aber es war nicht da, Harry."

„Du meinst etwas wie… Chemie oder so", gab Harry zurück. „Es gab keine Chemie zwischen euch." Harry fühlte sich wie ein schrecklicher Freund, aber etwas in ihm fühlte sich sehr glücklich, dass die Dinge zwischen den beiden nicht gut gelaufen waren.

Hermine nickte. „Dann lief ich davon, Harry. Ich sagte ihm, dass es nicht funktioniert und ließ ihn dort zurück. Er hasst mich jetzt wahrscheinlich. Ich habe unsere Freundschaft kaputt gemacht!"

Harry wusste, dass Ron null Erfahrung mit Mädchen hatte, aber hatte er das wirklich so sehr vergeigt? Er versuchte, sich die ganze Szene im Kopf vorzustellen, schaffte es aber nicht. „Er hasst dich nicht, Hermine. Gib ihm nur ein etwas Zeit…"

Plötzlich griff Hermine nach seinem Arm, drückte ihn und zischte: „Shhht!"

Harry sah sich um und erblickte Malfoy, der aus dem Schloss kam und dabei einen Arm um Pansy gelegt hatte. Sie gingen schnell einen seitlichen Pfad hinunter, der genau zu der anderen Seite der Mauer führte, auf der Harry und Hermine saßen. Die beiden Gryffindors waren in den dunklen Schatten der Bäume über ihnen verborgen und saßen so leise da, dass sie nicht bemerkt werden würden. Sie wollten keine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy, nicht heute Abend.

Sie konnten hören, wie Pansy kicherte, während die beiden näher kamen und Malfoy mit leiser Stimme zu ihr sprach. Unglücklicherweise – für Harry und Hermine – hielten die beiden genau unter ihnen an. Es war ein privater Platz mit einer Bank im Garten. Glücklicherweise wiederum waren keine Lichter in der Nähe, sonst wären Harry und Hermine schnell entdeckt worden.

Harry und Hermine bewegten keinen Muskel, während sie die beiden Slytherins von oben beobachteten. Draco zog Pansy für einen erhitzten Kuss an sich und sie stöhnte laut beim Kontakt. Hermine schluckte heftig und es wurde ihr nicht bewusst, dass sie Harrys Arm fester drückte, während sie sich vorstelle, wie gut dieser Kuss sein musste, wenn er Pansy zum Stöhnen brachte.

Dracos Hand glitt nun nach unten über ihren Hintern, seine Faust krallte sich um ihren Rock und entblößte dabei der Nacht ihren nackten Hintern. Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht, während sein Glied in der Hose zuckte, als er bemerkte, dass Pansy nichts unter ihrem Rock trug. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben.

Pansy hob ein Bein und legte es um Dracos, presste ihr heißes Innerstes an ihn um Reibung erzeugen zu können und bewegte sich über den Stoff seiner Hose. Harry hörte Hermines kleines Aufkeuchen, als Dracos andere Hand nach unten über Pansys nackten Hintern glitt und zwischen ihre Beine. Es war ziemlich klar, was er mit dieser Hand tat und als er sie rhythmisch in Pansy bewegte, drückte sie sich noch fester an ihn. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und stöhnte tief, während Draco seitlich an ihrem Hals saugte und sie unbarmherzig mit seinen Fingern bearbeitete.

Hermine fühlte, wie die Hitze zwischen ihren eigenen Schenkeln wuchs und ihre Atmung schwerer wurde, während sich ihre Schamlippen öffneten. Es war der erotischste Anblick, den sie jemals gesehen hatte. Sie presste ihre Schenkel zusammen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Pansy zu sein, mit Dracos langen Fingern in sich. Gott! Sie schielte zu Harry, der das Paar dort unten ebenso wie hypnotisiert beobachtete. In diesem Augenblick hatte sie diese Fantasie… dass Harry sie packen und sie auf die Mauer legen, ihr das Höschen wegreißen und seine Finger in ihr versenken würde. Sie wünschte, dass sie sich im Moment wenigstens selbst berühren könnte.

Harry war ebenfalls von dem Anblick erregt. Sein Herzschlag steigerte sich und er war steinhart von all dem Brummen und Stöhnen, dass Pansy von sich gab, geschweige denn von der Sicht und wie sie von Malfoys Fingern gevögelt wurde. Es war so erotisch, jemandem beim Sex zuzusehen, zumal sie nicht wussten, dass man da war! Harry sah zu Hermine, die Pansy und Draco mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Hermine war viel hübscher als Pansy. Er wusste, wenn er jemals ihren nackten Hintern zu sehen bekam, dann würde er schon bei dem bloßen Anblick explodieren. Gott, er wollte jetzt sich jetzt so gerne einen runterholen! Er fragte sich, ob seine Erektion wohl im Dunkeln zu erkennen war, sollte Hermine mal hinsehen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder zu Malfoy und Pansy, als er hörte: „Zeit für deine Medizin." Er hatte Pansy frei gegeben und öffnete nun den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose, die Robe stand bereits offen. Auf der Bank sitzend, holte Draco sein großes Glied aus dessen Gefängnis. Hermine keuchte wieder leise auf und lehnte sich Harry entgegen, um einen besseren Blick auf Dracos Schwanz zu bekommen. Doch Pansy kniete sich zwischen Dracos offenen Beinen auf den Boden und beugte ihren Kopf über seinen Schoß.

Beide, Hermine und Harry reckten ihre Hälse um zuzusehen, wie Pansy seine Länge in ihren Mund nahm und ihren Kopf auf und nieder bewegte. Draco hatte seinen Kopf zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen, während Pansy an ihm arbeitete.

Harry stellte fest, dass er über die Größe von Malfoys Glied nachdachte. Er hatte sich selbst immer gerühmt, wie groß sein Penis war und es war ein wenig enttäuschend, dass jemand, den er nicht mochte, genauso ausgestattet war. Es wäre wirklich ein großer Spaß gewesen, wenn er hätte sagen können ‚Malfoy hat ein winziges Ding'. Aber was noch schlimmer war – Harry wurde bisher noch nie einer geblasen und er fühlte sich momentan direkt eifersüchtig, mehr als er es gerne zugeben würde. Trotzdem – es war heiß, zuzusehen.

Dracos Hand rutschte auf Pansys Rücken und er packte eine Handvoll ihrer Haare und stöhnte: „Das ist sehr gut, du kleine geile Schlampe, tiefer." Er machte kleine, grunzende Geräusche und hob seine Hüften von der Bank, während er Pansys Kopf nach unten drückte. Pansy begann, Würgegeräusche zu machen, doch er ließ ihren Kopf nicht los. „Verdammt, nimm alles, Pansy", stöhnte er, als sein Orgasmus kam. „Schluck es." Er hielt Pansys Kopf fest, bis sie alles geschluckt hatte, ließ dann ihr Haar los und genoss die Nachwirkungen.

Hermine konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Die sexuelle Spannung hatte sich in ihr zu alarmierenden Höhen aufgebaut und sie fühlte, dass etwas… irgendetwas… passieren musste. Als Pansy nach hinten auf den Boden fiel und rief: „Autsch, mich hat was in den Hintern gepiekst", konnte Hermine sich nicht helfen und lachte. Geschockt schlug sie sich mit einer Hand auf den Mund und bemerkte, dass Harry sie mit großen Augen ansah. Dann legte er einen Finger auf seine Lippen und gab ihr ein stummes Signal.

Aber es war zu spät. Malfoy und Pansy hatten das Lachen gehört. Draco setzte sich aufrecht auf die Bank und blickte sich um. Pansy hatte den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht und schielte hoch zu den Bäumen.

Harry und Hermine saßen extrem still da. Draco und Pansy schienen sie genau anzusehen. Es gab einen Augenblick des Schweigens, ehe Draco sagte: „Tja Pansy, sieht so aus, als hätten wir Gesellschaft. Wer bist du? Vielleicht lassen wir dich an dem Spaß teilhaben."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, dass Draco im Schatten nicht sehen konnte, wer sie waren. Er schnappte sich Hermines Hand, sprang von der Mauer und zog mit sich zum Schlosseingang.

Draco hörte das Geräusch, stand schnell auf und rannte den Pfad nach oben, während er sein Körperteil wieder in seiner Hose verstaute. Er konnte ihre rennenden Schritte hinter der Mauer hören und war entschlossen, heraus zu finden, wer diese kleinen Spione waren. Er schimpfte mit sich selbst, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht mit nach draußen genommen hatte, damit er nun ganz einfach hätte den Ort erhellen konnte.

Als er den Innenhof erreichte, waren sie fort. Verdammt!

Pansy kam ihm atemlos nach. „Hast du sie gesehen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Nein", blaffte er sie an. „Kannst du mir etwas über die hier oben sagen?"

„Tja", begann Pansy.

„Tja, was?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Es war dieses Lachen", antwortete sie. „Ich kann daneben liegen, aber es hörte sich für mich wie das Lachen von Hermine Granger an."

Dracos Gesicht richtete sich auf den Eingang zum Schloss und grinste anzüglich. „Ach, wirklich?", meinte er.

Hermine und Harry waren den ganzen Weg zurück zur Großen Halle gerannt. Fast alle waren nun mit dem Nachtisch fertig und die Tische waren fast leer. Sie griffen sich ihre Büchertaschen unter den Bänken und setzten sich einen Augenblick, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Als sie sich ansahen, brachen sie in Lachen aus.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Hermine: „Meinst du, dass sie uns gesehen haben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sah nicht so aus." Er blickte hoch und bemerkte Crabbe und Goyle, die immer noch am Slytherintisch saßen und die Reste des Puddings aufaßen. Goyle sah Harry an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm", sagte Harry. „Gehen wir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Er wollte Crabbe und Goyle nichts für Malfoy zu erzählen geben, besonders nicht heute Abend.

Auf ihrem Weg die Treppen hinauf, befiel sie eine ungewohnte Schweigsamkeit und beide dachten über die Ereignisse des Abends nach. Jeder wusste, dass es Malfoy und Pansy miteinander trieben. Es war eine bekannte Tatsache. Aber Harry und Hermine hätten niemals gedacht, dass sie das einmal aus erster Hand erleben würden. Dies schien nun zwischen ihnen ein ziemlich seltsames Gefühl ausgelöst zu haben.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte niemals vor oder gar mit Hermine über Sex gesprochen. Wenn es Ron gewesen wäre, mit dem er Malfoy und Pansy heute Abend beobachtet hätte, hätte er keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gehabt, alle anschaulichen Details zu besprechen. Es war Hermine, die schließlich das Schweigen brach.

„Harry, denkst du, dass das normal war?", fragte sie neugierig. Man überließ es am Besten Hermine, die Situation zu analysieren.

„Was?", antwortete Harry verwirrt. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine, was Pansy mit Malfoy gemacht hat", verdeutlichte sie. „Ist es normal, das zu tun?"

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er an jedem Wort, das aus seinem Mund kommen könnte, ersticken. Was zum Teufel wusste er schon davon, was normal war? Es war wohl wirklich eine ziemlich übliche Sache. Wenigstens kam das so in den Mädchenmagazinen raus, die Seamus unter seinem Bett versteckt hatte. „Ich nehme es an", meinte er. Lieber Gott, bitte frag das jetzt nicht…

„Hat das jemals ein Mädchen bei dir gemacht?", erkundigte sich Hermine ernsthaft.

Verdammt! Sie hat es gefragt. Harry war verblüfft und auch ein wenig geschockt. Das war Hermine, die gefragt hatte! „Hermine", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „warum willst du das wissen?"

„Nun…, hat jemand?" Hermine ließ nicht locker.

Er hätte sagen können ‚Geht dich nichts an'. Er hätte das auch gesagt – wenn es jemand anderer als Hermine gewesen wäre. Er konnte sie nicht anlügen. Er schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf und ging weiter Richtung Gryffindor. Ihre nächsten Worte ließen ihn, warum auch immer, wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.

„Möchtest du, dass es jemand bei dir macht?" fragte sie.

Harry sah sie an, verwirrt und mit einen seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch. Fragte sie oder bot sie es an? Es konnte doch kein Angebot sein, oder doch? Bilder von Hermine, die vor ihm auf die Knie ging und mit ihren satten Lippen über sein Glied fuhr, kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er ließ ein leises Lachen hören und schüttelte über die Unmöglichkeit dieses Gedanken den Kopf. Nein, das war Hermine. Sie schürfte nur nach Informationen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf unsere Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung konzentrieren", gab er zurück und ging wieder weiter nach Gryffindor.

Hermine war den Rest des Weges still und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein wenig verletzt war, weil er ihr ihre Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Sie betraten zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum, fanden ihn leer vor und setzten sich einander gegenüber an den Tisch.

Harry öffnete ein Buch und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, aber er konnte die Ereignisse des Abends nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Wenn es eine Sache gab, um die er Draco Malfoy beneidete, dann war es die Leichtigkeit, mit der er anscheinend Mädchen bekam. Harry konnte niemals die Nerven aufbringen, Mädchen so anzusprechen, wie Draco es tat. Es würde ihn eine Ewigkeit kosten, um einer so nahe wie Cho zu kommen um sie zu küssen. Mochten Mädchen dieses Egogehabe wirklich? Harry vermutete, dass es bei einigen Mädchen so war. Und es schien bei Malfoy gut zu klappen.

Harry sah von seinem Buch hoch und bemerkte, dass Hermine so aussah, als sei sie sehr beschäftigt mit lesen… außer… ihr Arm zuckte und über ihren Körper ging ein leichtes Zittern. Ein merkwürdiger Gedanke fuhr im durch den Kopf…. Was, wenn…?

Er tat so, als wäre ihm sein Federkiel auf den Boden gefallen und beugte sich hinab, um ihn auf zu heben. Als sein Kopf unter dem Tisch lag, schielte er zu Hermine und bemerkte, dass sie schnell ihre Hand unter ihrem Rock hervor zog. Scheiße! Sie masturbierte – und das in seiner Anwesenheit!

Harrys Gesicht wurde ganz heiß, während er sich wieder erhob und hinsetzte. Er brachte es nicht über sich, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Hand zitterte, als er versuchte, sich Notizen zu machen und seine Augen wanderten am Tisch entlang, um auf die Hand zu sehen, die gerade noch Hermines intimste Stelle berührt hatte.

Es war schwer für ihn zu atmen, denn er war jetzt so verdammt angeturnt. Er wollte nach diesen Fingern greifen und wie verrückt an ihnen saugen. Dann wollte er seine eigenen Finger in ihr Höschen gleiten lassen und sie wie Pansy zum Stöhnen bringen.

Harry konnte nicht aufhören, auf ihre Finger zu starren, bis sie sie hob und mit ihnen durch ihr Haar fuhr. „Ich bin müde", gähnte sie. „Ich glaube, ich lese das im Bett zu Ende." Sie stand auf und stapelte sich die Bücher in ihre Arme. „Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht", schaffte er es trotz seiner schmerzhaften Erregung zu sagen. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, atmete er laut aus. Scheiß auf die Notizen! Falls es Harry jemals nötig gehabt hatte, sich einen runterzuholen, dann war das heute Nacht.

tbc

* * *

Tja, so langsam merkt wann, was kommen wird, oder? Bekomme ich ein Review?... +dackelblick aufsetz und euch einen Teller Plätzchen hinschieb+ - weil die doch vor Weihnachten immer am besten schmecken! 


	3. Sklavenmädchen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi, für deine großartige Hilfe!

Eure Reviews hauen mich echt um! Vielen, vielen Dank dafür… es spornt mich wie verrückt an… und ich bin auch schon wieder dabei, die nächsten Kapitel zu übersetzen!

Wie immer findet ihr meine Antworten auf eure Reviews auf meiner Homepage!

Ich habe Petalsoft geschrieben und ihr erzählt, dass die Story nun endlich online ging (ich hatte das eigentlich schon viel früher geplant…) und sie hat begeistert eure Reviews gelesen. Sie hat viel von ihrem Deutsch verlernt, aber einiges sinngemäß verstanden. Also, fühlt euch frei, auch mal was englisches zu schreiben… mir fehlt einfach die Übung, ‚andersherum' zu übersetzen und eigentlich habe ich auch nicht die Zeit dazu…

**

* * *

Kapitel 03 **

**Sklavenmädchen**

Am nächsten Tag war Halloween und alle Schüler waren voller Erwartung und freuten sich auf einen ereignisreichen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade und danach auf den Kostümball am Abend. Harry hatte sich schnell angezogen und sah dann zu Ron, der sich Zeit nahm, um fertig zu werden. „Komm schon, Ron", sagte er ungeduldig. „Ich will schleunigst zu Madame Balustrids Laden, um unsere Kostüme zurücklegen zu lassen, ehe alle anderen kommen. Ich habe nicht vor, in diesem Jahr an einem Hauselfenkostüm hängen zu bleiben."

„Warum gehst du nichts als du? Das wäre furchterregend genug", murmelte Ron und warf seine schmutzige Wäsche auf den Boden.

Harry starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an und antwortete: „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Wenn ich für diese Scheißlaune verantwortlich bin, würde ich wenigstens gerne wissen, was ich getan habe."

Ron seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Entschuldige", meinte Ron. „Es liegt nicht an dir."

„Hermine?", wagte sich Harry vor. Ron sollte ihm besser jetzt etwas sagen, denn Harry war der ganzen Sache müde. Er wollte nur, dass alles wieder normal wurde.

Ron schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat es dir gesagt, oder?"

„Nur ein wenig", gab Harry zu.

„Oh, und welcher Teil war das?", wollte Ron verhalten wissen. „Hat sie dir gesagt, was wir getan haben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie sagte mir nur, dass die Sache nicht so gelaufen ist, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Sie hat keinerlei Details erwähnt…"

„Geh schon vor, Harry", fuhr Ron hoch. „Ich sehe dich später irgendwo."

Harry war verblüfft. „Hör auf, ein verdammter Idiot zu sein, Ron. Denkst du, dass es mir gefällt, in der Mitte von dieser… dieser… Sache zu stehen, die du mit Hermine hast? Ihr bedeutet mir beide viel. Wenn sie jemanden zum Reden braucht, dann habe ich vor, für sie da zu sein, Ron. Dasselbe, was ich für dich tun würde.

Ron ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schmollte.

„Ron", sagte Harry nun ruhiger, „du kannst dich nicht vor ihr für den Rest der Schulzeit verstecken, egal, was auch passiert ist…"

„Oder was nicht passiert ist, meinst du", unterbrach Ron missmutig.

„Oder was nicht passiert ist", verdeutlichte Harry. „Sie fühlt sich auch schlecht, Ron. Sie glaubt, dass du nicht mehr ihr Freund sein willst."

Ron hob den Kopf und sah Harry an. „Das hat sie gesagt?"

Harry nickte. „Weißt du Ron, vielleicht sollte es einfach nicht sein. Hermine ist nicht das einzige Mädchen in der Schule, oder? Erst kürzlich habe ich Lavender gesehen, wie sie sich deinen Arsch ganz genau angesehen hat." Harry grinste Ron an und versuchte, ihn aufzubauen. „Also, was meinst du? Kannst du mit Hermine wieder Frieden schließen? Ich würde wirklich gerne den Tag mit meinen beiden besten Freunden verbringen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn und dachte darüber nach. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, nicht mit Hermine befreundet zu sein. Das würde mehr schmerzen als ihre sexuelle Zurückweisung. „In Ordnung, ich werde es versuchen", antwortete er. „Es wird heute trotzdem ein wenig seltsam sein."

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Harry, „aber wenn du jetzt nicht versuchst, die Dinge zu flicken, dann werden sie vielleicht noch schlimmer."

Ron nickte und stand auf, um Harry nach draußen zu folgen. „Lavender, hm?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Jungs trafen Hermine unten beim Frühstück. Sie sah mit fragenden Augen vom Tisch hoch, als sie ankamen. Ron setzte sich ihr gegenüber und atmete tief ein. „Guten Morgen", sagte er und griff nach dem Milchkrug.

Hermines Herz füllte sich mit Erleichterung. Er sprach mit ihr! Ihr Grinsen leuchtete zu Harry hinüber und dann zu Ron. „Guten Morgen", antwortete sie. „Ihr beide solltet euch besser mit dem Essen beeilen. Wir müssen unsere Kostüme aussuchen."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Nach dem Frühstück eilten die Freunde den Pfad nach Hogsmeade entlang. Sie waren enttäuscht, als sie beim Eintreten sahen, wie viele Leute bereits im Kostümladen waren. Schnell tauchten sie in der Menge unter und machten sich an die Aufgabe, ein passendes Kostüm für den Ball zu finden.

Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown wühlten sich bereits durch die Kostüme auf der Seite für die Damen, als Hermine zu ihnen kam.

„Hermine, was hältst du von diesem Kleopatraoutfit?", fragte Parvati.

„Ich denke, du würdest sehr gut darin aussehen", sagte Hermine ehrlich. Parvatis dunkle Haut und ihr schwarzes Haar eignete sich definitiv für diesen Look, dachte sie.

Hermine begann, darüber nachzugrübeln, wie sie sich selbst am Abend darstellen wollte. Parvati und Lavender hatten auf jeden Fall vor, eine Menge Haut zu zeigen, überlegte Hermine, während sie die Kostüme ansah, die die beiden Mädchen herauszogen. Unentschlossen biss sie sich auf die Lippe und versuchte eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ob oder ob sie es nicht wagen sollte, sich heute Abend ein wenig gewagter zu kleiden. Keiner würde das natürlich erwarten, und sie konnte ehrlich sagen, dass es sie störte, dass die Leute sie als nicht aufregend beurteilten. Sie blickte auf die anderen Mädchen und dachte: ‚Sie sind ja nicht die einzigen, die Kurven haben.'

Sie lächelte, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie lustig es wäre, die Leute zu schockieren. Nun, warum nicht? Halloween war doch dafür da, Spaß zu haben, oder etwa nicht?

Ihr Lächeln wuchs noch, als sie ein Bauchtanzkostüm entdeckte, mit seidenen Tüchern und herunterhängenden Münzen. Lieber Himmel, dachte sie, noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihren Bauch in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Die Hose war tief geschnitten und reichte gerade bis unterhalb ihres Nabels. Das Oberteil war nur wenig mehr als ein BH mit hauchdünnen Schleiern daran. Dazu gab es eine Kopfbedeckung mit glitzernden Münzen.

Daran zu denken, dieses Kostüm zu tragen, verursachte in ihr ein unanständiges Gefühl und sie errötete nervös. ‚Ich mache es', entschied sie. Ehe sie noch ihre Meinung ändern konnte, ging sie zum Tresen, wo es Madame Balustrid nahm und ein Schild mit Hermines Namen und ihrer Größe daran befestigte. Madame Balustrid würde später einen Anpassungszauber benutzen, damit alle Schüler ihre Kostüme in der richtigen Größe bekamen. Ab sechzehn Uhr wären sie fertig und bereit zum Abholen.

Ron hatte sich ein Alienkostüm ausgesucht und Harry das eines römischen Gladiators. Zufrieden mit ihrer Wahl, gingen die drei Freunde, um ihren Tag in der Stadt zu genießen.

Nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatten, kamen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle dort an. „Ich sagte euch, dass wir früher hätten hier sein müssen", meckerte Malfoy seine Freunde an. „Aber ihr konntet euch ja nicht zurückhalten, eine zweite Portion beim Frühstück zu nehmen, ihr fetten Stücke."

Malfoy war sicher, dass Madame Balustrid ihre besten Kostüme irgendwo in einem der hinteren Räume aufbewahrte. Er wusste, wie diese Läden funktionierten. Er schlenderte zum Tresen und meinte: „Was haben Sie sonst noch zu bieten außer diesem Durcheinander hier draußen?"

„Bitte?", fragte die würdevolle Hexe überrascht.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie irgendwo noch mehr Kostüme aufbewahren und ich möchte sie sehen", stellte Malfoy klar.

Madame Balustrids Augen folgten seiner Hand, während er seine Geldbörse herausnahm und mit den Fingern wissend darauf herum trommelte.

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich etwas finden kann", antwortete sie, wandte sich ab und ging in das Hinterzimmer.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir einander verstehen", sagte Malfoy.

Während er wartete, fielen seine Augen auf ein Kostüm mit Hermines Namen darauf. ‚Hmm…', dachte er, ‚das naseweise kleine Schlammblut möchte gern ein Haremsmädchen sein, oder?" Sein Blick wanderte zur Schaufensterscheibe, nachdem ihm eingefallen war, dort ein interessantes, passendes Outfit gesehen zu haben. Als Madame Balustrid zurückkam und die Arme voll Kostüme hatte, meinte Draco: „Ich möchte das dort aus dem Fenster – den Sultan."

„Oh!" Sie sah auf ihr wertvolles Sultanskostüm. „Nun, das ist ziemlich teuer", meinte sie.

Malfoy schüttete einen Haufen goldene Münzen auf den Tresen. „Kein Problem. Ich brauche aber noch eine weitere Sache von Ihnen. Ich möchte, dass Sie einen Zauber auf das Haremskostüm dort drüben legen." Er deutete auf das, wo Hermines Name stand. „Sie müssen meinen Sultan mit diesem Haremskostüm verbinden. Ich möchte, dass wer immer es auch trägt, in dieser Zeit meine Sklavin ist."

„Was?!" schrie Madame Balustrid entsetzt auf. „Das ist moralisch nicht vertretbar, Sir!"

Malfoy beugte sich über den Tresen und sagte leise: „Genauso wie niemand eine große Menge Gold für all das annimmt. Aber diese Dinge geschehen nun mal, oder?" Malfoy holte einen zweiten Beutel mit Gold heraus und sah, wie sich Madame Balustrids Augen gierig weiteten.

Sie blickte hoch und lächelte ihn an. „Wann wünschen Sie, Ihr Kostüm abzuholen, Sir?" Malfoy lächelte zurück. Dieser Abend würde wirklich sehr unterhaltsam werden. Hermine Granger würde genau das bekommen, was sie verdiente.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Als Hermine, Ron und Harry am Nachmittag um vier zurück kamen, um ihre Kostüme abzuholen, bemerkte Harry, dass Madame Balustrid nervös auf ihren Nägeln herum biss und dabei Hermine beobachtete, als sie ihr Kostüm vom reservierten Ständer nahm. Während sie das Geschäft verließen, meinte Harry: „Hermine, kann ich mir dein Kostüm mal für einen Augenblick ansehen?"

Hermine wich mit einem verschmitzten Gesichtsaudruck vor ihm zurück. „Nein Harry, es ist eine Überraschung", neckte sie ihn.

Harry seufzte und ließ die Bitte fallen. Wahrscheinlich war gar nichts. Vielleicht war Madame Balustrid einfach nur eine Nägelkauerin. Sie eilten zurück zum Schloss, um sich für den Abend fertig zu machen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry und Ron standen nun im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten, dass Hermine nach unten kommen würde, damit sie zum Ball gehen konnten. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen und lachte über Ron, der einen Zauber benutzt hatte um seine Haut für den Abend grün zu färben. „Du siehst wie eine Eidechse aus", sagte er fröhlich.

Sie hörten Gelächter von einer Gruppe Mädchen, die gerade die Treppe herunter kamen. Lavender und Parvati gingen voraus und hatten ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern. Hermine war hinter ihnen, doch die beiden Jungs konnten ihr Kostüm immer noch nicht sehen.

„Seht euch Hermine an", kündigte Lavender an, trat beiseite und ließ Hermine vorbei. Harry und Ron standen geschockt da, sahen auf Hermines nackte Mitte und ihre schönen Beine, die durch die Schleier schienen. Das Oberteil drückte ihre Brüste hoch, formte verlockende, kurvige Hügel, wobei das Material kaum ihre Höfe bedeckte.

Hermine sah beide verführerisch an und leckte sich über die Lippen. Harry und Ron fühlten wie sie sofort bei dieser, für Hermine so uncharakteristischen Geste, hart wurden.

„Äh… ist so ein… Kostüm… überhaupt erlaubt?", fragte Ron, ohne die Augen von ihr zu nehmen.

„Mein Gott, seid nicht solche Langweiler", schimpfte Parvati. „Sie ist genau richtig für diese Rolle!"

„Wo ist mein Meister?", fragte Hermine und glitt mit den Händen über ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste.

Harry schluckte heftig. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie unglaublich sexy Hermine war. Gott, das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Wenn doch nur…

Lavender lachte. „Okay, Hermine, du kannst das jetzt lassen. Es war eine Zeitlang lustig, aber langsam wird es doch langweilig." Lavender sah Harry und Ron an. „So benimmt sie sich schon, seit sie ihr Kostüm angezogen hat."

„Ich möchte meinen Meister finden", wiederholte Hermine und ging zum Portraitloch.

„In Ordnung! Wir finden deinen Meister", lachte Parvati und warf ihre Hände nach oben. Sie gingen hinter Hermine her, während diese ihre Hüften wiegte, wobei die angenähten Schleier von Seite zu Seite schwangen. Ron und Harry konnten währenddessen ihre Augen nicht von ihrer Kehrseite abwenden.

Aber etwas störte Harry an dieser ganzen Sache. Das war definitiv nicht normal für Hermine. Als Lavender gesagt hatte, dass sie sich schon so verhielt, seit sie das Kostüm angezogen hatte, erinnerte er sich an das nervöse Gesicht von Madame Balustrid vom Nachmittag.

Harry holte Hermine ein und fragte: „Hermine, wer bist du?"

Hermine blieb stehen, hob ihre Hand und fuhr mit einem Finger über Harrys Wange und seine Lippen. „Ich bin wer immer du auch möchtest, dass ich sein soll."

Harry Körper versteifte sich erwartungsvoll, während er zusah, wie ihre Hand leicht über seine Brust glitt. Als ihre Handknöchel über seine Erektion fuhren, wäre er beinahe gekommen. Er musste seinen Stand ein wenig verändern, damit niemand seine Aufregung bemerkte. Jeder starrte sie mit offenem Mund und überraschtem Blick auf dem Gesicht an. Hermine drehte sich um und ging in die Große Halle, welche in einen Ballsaal verwandelt worden war.

Als Harry endlich wieder atmen konnte, sah er einen erstaunten Ron an und meinte: „Ich denke, das Kostüm ist verzaubert. Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es so ist."

„Offenbar", stimmte Ron, immer noch geschockt, zu. „Hat sie… hat sie deinen… berührt?"

„Ich gehe zurück in mein Zimmer und hole meinen Zauberstab", sagte Harry schnell. Er wollte nicht vor Lavender und Parvati darüber reden. „Ich werde einen Gegenzauber ausprobieren", erklärte er. „Du behältst sie im Auge, während ich weg bin."

„Harry, sie schmeißen dich aus dem Ballsaal raus, wenn sie deinen Zauberstab sehen. Zauberstäbe sind nicht erlaubt, erinnerst du dich?", warf Ron ein. Er kam näher und sprach leise zu Harry, so dass nur er es hören konnte: „Brauchst du ihn wirklich?"

Harry seufzte frustriert. „Ich habe noch nie einen Gegenzauber ohne Zauberstab gemacht. Ich komme unter dem Tarnumhang meines Vaters zurück, wenn ich es geschafft habe, Hermine wieder richtig zu polen."

Der Rotschopf nickte. „Also gut." Harry wandte sich um und rannte die Treppen hoch, während Ron Hermine suchend den Ballsaal betrat. Wo war sie? Er ging in die Mitte des Saals und drehte sich in alle Richtungen. Wohin war sie so schnell verschwunden?

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Crabbe und Goyle hatten schon auf Hermine gewartet, als sie das erste Mal die Große Halle betrat, und trieben sie sofort in die Enge, indem sie ihr sagten, dass sie wüssten, wo ihr Meister sei. Nun folgte sie ihnen durch den hinteren Korridor und die Treppe nach oben.

„Hier entlang, Hermine", kicherte Goyle. „Dein Meister wartet hier oben auf dich."

Sie hielten vor einer Tür an und Goyle drehte am Knauf. Als sich die Tür öffnete, sahen sie Malfoy in seinem Sultanskostüm auf einem Stapel seidener Kissen sitzen. Sie waren im Raum der Wünsche und er hatte sich eine Haremskulisse gewünscht. Duftige, durchsichtige Stoffe hingen von den goldenen und silbernen Wänden. Ein Brunnen sprudelte, von pastellfarbenen Kissen umgeben, in der Mitte des Zimmers. Und Malfoy saß, gegen eine Wand gelehnt, auf einem Stapel dekadenter Kissen und Juwelen glitzerten auf den Ringen an seinen Fingern.

Draco lächelte verrucht, als sie eintrat. Sein Blick glitt erwartungsvoll über ihren Körper. Ja, das würde eine wirklich spaßige Nacht werden.

Hermine sah ihn verehrend an und rief: „Meister!" Sie ließ sich fallen und setzte sich auf ein Kissen vor ihn. „Was ist dein Begehren?"

Crabbe und Goyle kicherten vergnügt, während sie sich in der Nähe niederließen.

Malfoy sah die zwei an und sagte: „Raus mit euch beiden. Ich bin heute Abend nicht zum Teilen aufgelegt." Die Jungs runzelten enttäuscht die Stirn. „Ihr habt mich gehört, raus mit euch!"

Sie standen von den Kissen auf und starrten Draco wütend an, während sie beim Verlassen des Raumes die Tür hinter sich zuknallten.

„Nun, meine Liebe", lächelte Malfoy sie an. „Tanz für mich."

tbc

* * *

Nun, werden Harry und Ron Hermine finden… und was hat Draco wohl vor… ok, das ist dann doch ziemlich klar +gg+… +reich euch Glühwein und noch einen Plätzchenteller zum Naschen+. Bis nächste Woche dann und vergesst nicht, mir zu schreiben! 


	4. Gar nicht so komisch

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Tausend Dank an meine liebe Beta Schnuffi +großes Geschenk mit Let's talk about… Papier drumrum überreicht…+…+ggg+

So, das wird wohl das letzte Kapitel für dieses Jahr sein… ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass nach Weihnachten kaum jemand Zeit zum Lesen hat…

Heute habe ich noch eine weitere Story – Übersetzung von Maxine-chan – online gestellt. Sie heißt ‚An Heilig Abend' und geht um Harry und Draco. Kein Slash… und nach HBP… ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr da auch mal vorbeischaut.

_Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!_

**

* * *

Kapitel 04 **

**Gar nicht so komisch**

Harry stand auf einer Treppe, die sich gerade drehte und trommelte besorgt mit den Fingern auf das Geländer. Er hatte sein Kostüm ausgezogen, seinen Zauberstab und seinen Tarnumhang geschnappt und war nun auf dem Weg zurück in den Ballsaal. Der Umhang lag über seinem Arm und er wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, ihn anzuziehen. Es war der einzige Weg, seinen Zauberstab benutzen zu können, ohne dass er dabei erwischt wurde.

Während er wartete, sah er, dass Ron von unten auf einer anderen Treppe hochkam. „Ron!", rief er, „warum passt du nicht auf Hermine auf?"

Ron sah Harry panisch an. „Sie ist nicht da, Harry! Ich kam hoch, um dir das zu sagen."

„Was? Bist du sicher?", fragte Harry, und seine Angst wuchs noch in diesem Augenblick.

„Ja! Ich habe überall gesucht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin sie so schnell verschwunden ist", antwortete Ron mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsaudruck.

Harry gefiel nicht, nach was sich das alles anhörte. Er begann zu vermuten, dass es hier um mehr ging, als er bisher gedacht hatte. „Ron, geh wieder hinunter und suche weiter. Ich hole aus meinem Zimmer noch die Karte der Rumtreiber!", rief Harry, während er nun wartete, dass sich die Treppen wieder an ihren Ausgangspunkt zurück bewegte.

„Gute Idee", meinte Ron. „Lass es mich wissen, wenn du sie darauf siehst."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine hob anmutig die Arme über ihren Kopf, während ihre Hüften langsam und kreisend im Takt der sinnlichen Musik schwangen, die von nirgendwo zu kommen schien. Sie drehte ihren Körper in alle Richtungen und gab so Draco einen Blick auf ihren ganzen Körper frei. Dracos Atmung wurde schneller und seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Verlangen. „Mmm… sehr hübsch", sagte er.

Hermine lächelte ihn verführerisch an, während sich ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern senkten und dann weiter abwärts ihre Brüste liebkosten. Sie umfasste sie von unten, hob sie noch höher und ließ so ihre pinkfarbenen Höfe herausblitzen. Die ganze Zeit über hörte sie aber nicht mit dem langsamen Rhythmus ihrer Hüften auf, die verführerisch ihre Schleier daran schwingen ließen und Draco dabei einen Blick auf ihre schönen Beine darunter gestatteten.

Ihre Finger rutschen nun über ihren Brustkorb und zu ihrem Bauch. Draco fühlte, wie das Blut in seine Leisten schoss, als sie mit gespreizten Fingern beide Hände auf ihren flachen Unterbauch legte und die weiche Haut streichelte. Sein Bein fiel zur Seite, er konnte nicht widerstehen und platzierte eine Hand auf seiner Erektion, die er durch die Seidenhose rieb. Die Vorfreude darauf, dass sie sich vielleicht gleich selbst berühren würde, brachte ihn beinahe um. „So ist es gut, Liebes, noch ein wenig tiefer", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Hermine glitt zentimeterweise mit einer Hand nach unten auf ihre klopfende Klitoris, während sie immer noch tanzte. Sie genoss dabei das Ächzen, das von Dracos Lippen kam. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und stöhnte vor Vergnügen auf während ihre Zunge über ihre Unterlippe strich.

„Gott!", stieß Draco aus. Das war viel aufregender, als er es jemals erwartet hätte. Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass Hermine Granger ihn anturnen könnte? Draco zog an der Kordel seiner Hose und griff mit der Hand hinein. Seine Finger legten sich über sein steifes Glied und er begann – aufgrund von Hermines Reizen - damit, sich selbst etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Er hätte gerne ihre Hand auf seiner Erektion gehabt, wollte aber die Sache nicht zu schnell vorantreiben. Er wusste, dass diese Situation eine günstige Gelegenheit war und hatte vor, das Vergnügen dieser Nacht so lange als möglich hinaus zu ziehen.

Ihre Atmung wurde lauter, als sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt näherte. Draco befahl: „Genug jetzt!" Wenn sie heute Nacht kommen würde, dann sollte es durch ihn sein und nicht anders.

Hermine zog zögernd ihre Hand von ihrem Kitzler und sah Draco verletzt an. „Habe ich dir missfallen, Meister?"

„Nein, meine Liebe, du wirst dafür später noch genug Zeit haben. Jetzt will ich einen richtigen Bauchtanz sehen." Draco fragte sich, ob Hermine wusste, wie man diesen tanzte, da es ja nur ein Zauber war. Er klatschte in die Hände und sagte: „Musik!"

Flotte Bauchtanzmusik erfüllte den Raum. Hermine lächelte und fiel gleich in den schnellen Rhythmus ein, als hätte sie das schon ihr ganzes Leben lang gemacht. Ihre Hüften wiegten sich und rotierten, während sie ihre Arme spielerisch flehend nach Draco ausstreckte. Sie drehte sich in alle Richtungen und Draco beobachtete mit steigendem Interesse ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Seine Augen glitten über ihren ganzen Körper. Hermine kam näher zu seinem Platz, so dass ihr Bauch nur noch gut einen halben Meter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war. Dracos Blick wanderte langsam an ihrer Gestalt entlang, blieb etwas länger auf ihren schönen Brüsten und glitt dann wieder zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah auf ihn hinunter und hatte dabei eine deutliche Einladung in ihren Augen.

Nie in seinem Leben hätte Draco erwartet, dass ihn Hermine Granger auf diese Art ansehen würde. Ebenfalls hätte er niemals gedacht, dass er das gewollt hätte… bis jetzt. Aus eigenem Antrieb fasste Dracos Hand nach oben zu ihrer kreisenden Hüfte, während sie diesen neckischen Tanz tanzte. Ehe er an diesem Abend in den Raum gekommen war, war sein Plan gewesen, Hermine in jeder Weise zu demütigen, die ihm nur einfiel. Er hatte gedacht, dass es extrem witzig sein würde, ihr Gesicht zu betrachten, wenn es vorbei wäre, und sie realisiert hätte, was passiert war und dass sie ihrem Feind gegenüber eine willige Sklavin gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt, während er ihr in die Augen blickte, spürte er, dass diese Situation alles andere als komisch war. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper und sein Geist auf sie reagierten, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Irgendetwas Unglaubliches schien in seinem Kopf zu sein und ihn zu verwirren.

Er nahm die andere Hand aus seiner Hose und griff sanft um ihre rechte Hüfte, während er sich vor ihren tanzenden Körper hin kniete. Hermine verlangsamte ihre Bewegungen und sah ihn erregt an. Sein Mund hatte einen eigenen Willen bekommen. Er beugte sich vor und liebkoste ihren nackten Bauch mit seinen Lippen. Draco schloss die Augen und ließ seine Zunge über den Bund ihrer Seidenhose fahren.

Hermine erzitterte vor Entzücken. Sie stöhnte, als sie die feuchte Hitze seines Mundes spürte, legte ihre Hände an seinen Hinterkopf, strich mit den Fingern durch sein weiches Haar und trieb ihn voran. Seine Zunge fand den Weg zu ihrem Bauchnabel, kreiste darum und erforschte ihn. Draco stellte fest, wie gut ihre Haut schmeckte – wie Zimt und Vanille – und er wollte mehr, viel mehr.

Plötzlich zog sie sich zurück und befreite sich mit einem neckischen Lächeln aus seinem Griff, während ihr Herz wie verrückt klopfte. Sie tanzte sich einen Weg aus seiner Reichweite und fuhr damit fort, ihn mit ihren wiegenden Hüften zu quälen. Draco konnte keine weitere Neckerei mehr ertragen. Nun, da er auf ihren Geschmack gekommen war, würde sie nicht mehr weit kommen. Er sprang auf die Beine und machte fünf Schritte auf sie zu. Er wickelte seine Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie an seinen Körper und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, immer noch gezwungen, ihrem Meister das zu geben, was dieser wünschte.

Sein Kuss war rau und zuerst fast erdrückend. Er konnte das Verlangen, dass in ihm aufkam, nicht kontrollieren. Draco hatte noch niemals zuvor jemanden so sehr gewollt und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum es gerade das Mädchen sein musste, dass er zumeist verachtete. Sein Begehren verwirrte und ärgerte ihn und er verstärkte seinen Griff um sie während er sich das Vergnügen nahm, sie zu küssen, ihre Zunge in seinen Mund zu saugen und ihren Mund in jeder Weise zu dominieren. Wieder lenkte ihn der Gedanke ab, wie gut ihr Mund schmeckte. Sie gestattete ihm, seinen Weg zu gehen und forderte ihn sogar noch dazu auf, während ihre Hände sich in sein Haar gruben.

Er löste den Kuss und sah ihr ins Gesicht, schwer atmend und voll gemischter Emotionen. Die Art, wie sie ihn ansah – voller Vertrauen und Verlangen – entnervten ihn vollkommen. Ein Kampf fand nun in seinem Körper und seinem Verstand statt. Er hatte vorgehabt, sie in dieser Nacht zu verletzen und zu erniedrigen. Aber irgendwie hatte sich das alles verändert.

Seine Hand fasste an ihren Hinterkopf und ihre langen Strähnen glitten durch seine Finger. „Verdammt seist du", flüsterte er und neigte seinen Kopf wieder ihren Lippen entgegen. Dieses Mal war sein Kuss ganz anders, nicht länger verletzend. Er küsste sie mit all der Sehnsucht, die er in sich fühlte und dem Verlangen danach, dass Hermine weiterhin in der Art sein sollte, wie sie gerade war. Der Kuss vertiefte sich und hielt an, während sie sich beide mit ihren Zungen neckten und den zukünftigen Tanz der Dinge, die kommen würden, imitierten. Als er dieses Mal den Kopf hob, betrachtete er ihre verlangenden Augen. Er wusste, dass der Zauber gebrochen sein würde, wenn sie das Kostüm nicht mehr trug. Dieses süße, vertrauensvolle Geicht würde wütend und feindselig werden, weil er ihr das angetan hatte. Und auf einmal wollte er ihre Wut nicht. Auf einmal wollte er etwas ganz anderes…

Er drückte sie eine Armlänge von sich weg und sah, wie Verwirrung in ihr Gesicht trat. „Will der Meister mich nicht?", fragte sie.

„Doch Hermine, der Meister will dich", antwortete er. „Mehr als dir jemals klar sein wird. Hör mir zu. Ich werde jetzt diesen Zauber lösen, und wenn ich das mache, wirst du extrem wütend auf mich sein."

„Nein. Hermine könnte nie, nie zornig auf den Meister sein! Niemals!", beharrte sie.

Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst es, glaub mir. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich mit all dem noch nicht fertig bin, Granger." Er wandte sich um, ging zurück zu den Kissen, auf denen er vorhin gesessen war und fasste darunter, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen.

Hinter sich konnte er Hermine betteln hören. „Bitte, Meister, geh nicht fort. Ich mochte es, was der Meister mit mir tat. Ich möchte noch viel mehr!"

‚Ja, ich auch', dachte Draco und bereute schon fast seine Entscheidung, sie zu befreien. Als er sich wieder mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand umdrehte, hörte er: „_Expelliarmus_!" Dracos Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und in die wartende Faust von Harry Potter.

Harry hatte gerade den Raum der Wünsche erreicht und als er die Tür öffnete, sah er, wie Draco sich Hermine mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand zuwandte. Nun hatte Harry die Kontrolle über Dracos Zauberstab und über seinen eigenen. „Potter!", brüllte Draco überrascht und gereizt. „Gib ihn zurück, du Trottel."

„Ja, richtig, Malfoy! Hast du ihr nicht schon genug angetan? Du wirst für das hier bezahlen", sagte Harry zornig. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco.

Hermine schrie gellend auf und sprang vor Draco, um seinen Körper mit ihrem zu beschützen. „Du wirst den Meister nicht verletzen!", schrie sie.

„Hermine, er ist nicht dein Meister. Das ist ein Zauber", gab Harry scharf zurück. „Geh aus dem Weg."

„Nein!", erklärte Hermine und blieb stehen.

„Es ist das Kostüm, Hermine", erklärte Harry. „Es lässt dich glauben, dass du seine Sklavin bist."

„Nein! Du lügst!", schrie Hermine.

Harry sah, dass Hermine nichts davon glauben würde, was immer er jetzt auch sagte. Das würde definitiv keine einfache Rettung werden.

„Nun, Potter", lachte Draco über Hermines Schulter. „Der einzige Weg, deine kleine Hermine zurück zu bekommen ist, ihr das Kostüm auszuziehen. Willst du die Ehre haben oder… soll ich?" Draco legte die Hände um ihre nackte Mitte und Hermine lachte und schnurrte froh.

„Nimm deine Hände von ihr, Malfoy!", brüllte Harry. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine und versuchte einen Gegenzauber. Nichts passierte. Er versuchte einige mehr und auch da geschah nichts. Draco strich weiter mit den Händen über Hermines Bauch und leckte an ihrem Hals. Hermine quietschte vor Vergnügen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco es genoss, Harry zu quälen.

Schließlich sagte Draco: „Potter, du bist ein Idiot. Damit der Gegenzauber funktioniert, muss man mein Outfit tragen. Ihr Kostüm ist magisch an meines gebunden. Entweder gibst du mir meinen Zauberstab zurück oder wir ziehen sie nackt aus. Ich weiß, für was ich bin." Dracos Zunge glitt über ihre Schulter und brachte Hermine zum Stöhnen.

Harry stand unentschlossen da. Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen und jemanden zu Hilfe holen. Oder vielleicht sollte er… nein, das konnte er nicht. Er konnte Malfoy nicht sehen lassen, zu was er fähig war. Man gibt einem Feind niemals mehr Informationen, als er haben darf. Draco beugte sich hinunter und flüsterte in Hermines Ohr. Sie lachte und nickte. Hermine blieb direkt in Harrys Blickfeld und begann verführerisch auf ihn zuzugehen. Sie lächelte und schenkte ihm ein kehliges Lachen und wiegte, als sie näher zu ihm schlenderte, sinnlich mit den Hüften.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit und fragte sich, was er tun sollte. Er hätte seinen Vorteil nutzen und Malfoy mit einem Zauber treffen sollen, aber Hermine lenkte ihn vollkommen ab. Sein Körper reagierte total, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam, ihre Arme um seine Taille legte und schnurrte, während sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Hals drückte. Harry versuchte, seine Sinne beisammen zu halten, aber Hermine küsste nun seinen Nacken und leckte daran. „Her… Hermine… halt", murmelte er mit wackliger Stimme.

Hermines nächste Bewegung war zu schnell für ihn, als dass er sie hätte aufhalten können. Sie griff nach Dracos Zauberstab, den Harry hinten in seinen Gürtel gesteckt hatte und mit der anderen Hand packte sie zügig Harrys. Sie drehte sich schnell in die andere Richtung um. „Hermine, nein!", schrie Harry, als sie beide Stäbe durch die Luft zu Draco warf. Draco fing sie locker auf und schwang schnell seinen eigenen Zauberstab um die Tür zum Korridor zu schließen.

„Tja", lächelte Draco, „ich denke, ich kann das noch besser machen." Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Stabes verschwand die Tür vollkommen und war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Harry stand fassungslos da, während Hermine sich, wo sie gerade stand, auf den Boden fallen ließ und vor Vergnügen lachte.

„Und für dich, Potter, lass mich mal überlegen", sagte Draco und gab vor, angestrengt nach zu denken. „Oh ja, _Gravitatonus magnificus_!" Er sprach den Zauber, während er mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry deutete. Harry flog nach hinten, krachte an die Wand und klebte daran wie eine Fliege am Fliegenpapier. Hermine kicherte nur noch mehr.

„Nun", lächelte Draco. „Jetzt sollten wir richtig Spaß haben, oder?"

tbc

* * *

Na, neugierig, wenn es weitergeht? Krieg ich ein Weihnachtsreview? Und vergesst nicht, eure Reviews und meine Antworten dazu findet ihr auf meiner Homepage: www . minnies-fanfictions . de 


	5. Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi… für deine rege Hand, die den Rotstift schwingt um meine Grammatik in Schwung zu bringen +gg+…

Ich hoffe, ihr seit alle gut ins Neue Jahr gerutscht und habt jetzt wieder einen klaren Kopf und genügend Zeit, euch dem neuesten Kapitel zu widmen. Es wird erstmal das letzte sein… +gg+… das ihr hier in gewohnter Form zu lesen bekommt. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel sprenge ich das Rating und werde hier nur noch den Anfang, bzw eine Mitteilung einstellen. Ihr müsst dann auf meine Homepage ausweichen, um das ganze Kapitel lesen zu können. Ab jetzt wird das immer wieder der Fall sein, dass Kapitel nur teilweise hier online gestellt werden.

Wollt ihr eine Benachrichtigung per Email, wenn das neue Kapitel auf der Homepage online ist? Dann schreibt es mir, gebt eure Mailadresse an und ich nehme euch in die Liste auf. Übrigens werden die Kapitel immer zuerst auf meiner Homepage hochgeladen, es könnte sich also für ganz Neugierige lohnen. Und wer weiß, wenn ff . net noch länger oder wieder einmal keine Alerts rausgibt…

Petalsoft freut sich sehr über eure Reviews - sie hat die englischen gelesen und auch jemanden gefunden, der ihr die deutschen übersetzt. Also, strengt euch an... eure Reviews werden gleich dreimal gelesen und zwei davon freuen sich besonders darüber!

**

* * *

Kapitel 05 **

**Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal**

Draco ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, der neben seinem Stapel Kissen lag und schenkte sich ein Glas süßen Wein aus einem mit Juwelen besetzten Decanter ein. Der Raum der Wünsche hatte ihm alles bereitgestellt, was ein Sultan benötigte, um einen Harem zu unterhalten. Er sah zu Hermine hinüber, die ihn mit Verehrung ansah und meinte: „Möchtest du etwas Wein, meine Liebe?"

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy", bat Harry von seinem Platz an der Wand aus. „Du kannst mich quälen, wenn du willst, aber lass sie einfach gehen."

Draco drehte sich um und reichte Hermine auf ihrem Kissen sitzend einen Kelch mit Wein. Er lachte kurz über Harrys Worte. „Weißt du, Potter, ich war gerade dabei, sie von dem Zauber zu befreien, als du hier herein gestürzt bist. Aber du hast alles verdorben. Nun… alles was ihr jetzt geschieht, wird allein deine Schuld sein."

„Du wirst aus Hogwarts geworfen, ist dir das klar? Vielleicht stecken sie dich sogar wegen Vergewaltigung nach Askaban", stellte Harry aufbrausend fest.

Draco setzte sich neben Hermine und legte seinen Arm um sie, während sie den Wein tranken und genoss Harrys wachsenden Ärger. „Nein, ich glaube das nicht, Potter. Und willst du auch wissen, warum?"

Harry sagte nichts mehr. Er schäumte vor lauter Frustration, weil er sich nicht bewegen konnte und Malfoys Gnade ausgeliefert war. Er mühte sich ab, einen Arm oder ein Bein von der Wand zu ziehen, aber er klebte vollkommen fest. Er konnte nur seine Gesichtsmuskeln bewegen.

„Ich sag dir warum, Potter", fuhr Draco fort. „Ihr beide werdet willige Mitwirkende sein. Und wenn ich mit euch beiden heute Nacht fertig bin, dann wird keiner von euch die Sachen zugeben wollen, die ihr hier getan habt. Vielmehr werdet ihr es wahrscheinlich so sehr genießen, dass ihr es wieder tun wollt. Es wird unser schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis sein, nicht wahr, mein kleines Schoßtier?" Draco legte seine Finger unter Hermines Kinn und hob es an, um ihren Mund heiß zu küssen.

Harry strampelte, als er sah, wie Draco Hermine ausnutzte. Es war verwirrend, Hermine zu hören, wie sie in Dracos Mund stöhnte und streichelnd eine Hand auf seine Brust legte. Das war falsch. Das war ja so falsch! Harry sollte derjenige sein, der sie küsste, nicht Malfoy!

Draco streifte absichtlich mit heraus gestreckter Zunge an Hermines Wange entlang – und das auf der Seite, die Harry am Besten sehen konnte. Er leckte und küsste sich weiter von ihrem Hals bis zur Wölbung ihrer Brust. Während er über ihre köstlichen beiden Hügel glitt und sie dabei schmeckte, hörte er Harry sagen: „Verdammt Malfoy! Ich werde dich verflucht noch mal umbringen!"

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah schmunzelnd zu Harry. „Was ist los, Potter? Bist du eifersüchtig? Haben du und das Wiesel sie noch nicht ausprobiert?"

„Hermine ist unsere Freundin! Wir behandeln Mädchen nicht so wie du, Malfoy!", zischte Harry.

Draco lehnte sich auf den Kissen zurück und zog Hermine mit sich. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, während er sie festhielt. „Wie langweilig, Potter. Sieh dir doch diese leckere Frucht mal an." Dracos Hand rutschte nach unten zu ihrem süßen kleinen Hintern, umfasste ihn und ließ die Hand dort liegen. „Sie ist bereit, weißt du, mehr als bereit. Warum denkst du, hat sie dieses Kostüm für heute Abend gewählt?" Er bemerkte Harrys überraschten Blick voller Zweifel. „Ja, Potter, es stimmt, sie hat es freiwillig gewählt. Ich habe den Zauber erst hinterher darauf gelegt. Sie ist bereit für einen heißen Fick." Spielerisch schlug er auf ihren Hintern und Hermine quiekte dabei auf. „Du willst es, nicht wahr, Hermine, du willst jemanden, der dich vögelt?"

„Ja, Meister, das will ich", schnurrte Hermine und kuschelte sich näher an seine Brust.

„Das ist der Zauber, der aus ihr spricht, Malfoy", schnauzte ihn Harry an. „Sie stimmt allem zu, was du sie fragst!"

„Nun, vielleicht hast du Recht", lächelte Draco und sah Hermine an. „Aber Potter, wenn du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht hättest, würdest du wissen, dass Sklavenzauber allgemein genauso wie ein Wahrheitsserum wirken. Sklaven erzählen die Wahrheit, wenn du es von ihnen verlangst. Aber ich nehme an, dass deine Sorte solche Zauber nicht spricht. Wirklich schade. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Spaß du deshalb schon verpasst hast."

„Ich kenne Hermine. Sie verachtet dich!", spuckte Harry aus.

„Tja, lass es uns heraus finden, wie sie fühlt", grinste Draco boshaft. Er hob Hermine wieder in eine sitzende Position und sah sie an. „Hermine, ich möchte, dass du all meine Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantwortest", forderte er sie auf.

„Ja, Meister", schnurrte Hermine.

„Begehrst du mich?", fragte Draco.

„Ja, Meister", antwortete Hermine.

Draco schnaubte wissend in Richtung Harry. „Was habe ich dir gesagt, Potter?" Dann sah er wieder auf Hermine. „Hast du mich schon immer begehrt?", wollte er weiter wissen.

„Nein, Meister", gab Hermine zu. Draco Gesicht fiel ein wenig runter.

„Weil sie dich erst begehrt, seitdem sie dieses Kostüm an hat!", rief Harry.

„Wann hast du mich begehrt?", fragte Draco nun.

„Gestern und heute", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Gestern? Ach, wirklich?" Draco lächelte triumphierend und blickte Harry an. „Nun Potter, du kannst jetzt aber nicht behaupten, dass sie gestern unter einem Zauber gestanden hat."

„Ich glaube immer noch gar nichts davon", brummte Harry. „Sie hat dich immer gehasst, Malfoy."

Draco hob seine Hand und streichelte ihr Haar. „Warum hast du mich gestern begehrt? Hmm?"

„Als ich in dich gelaufen bin spürte ich deinen Körper", kicherte Hermine. „Ich mochte es, wie sich dein Körper anfühlte. Es ließ mich feucht werden, Meister."

Eine Augenblicke lang starrten beide, Harry und Draco, Hermine stumm an. Harry geschockt, weil Hermine so offen über solche Dinge sprach und Draco, als er realisierte, dass ihn das extrem anturnte.

Er spürte, wie er bei dieser Eröffnung hart wurde. So, der kleinen Hexe hatte es auch gefallen, mit ihm zusammen zu stoßen, hm? Er erinnerte sich, eine ähnliche Reaktion gehabt zu haben. „War es das nun?", schaffte Draco zu sagen.

„Nein, Meister", grinste Hermine. „Ich ging in mein Zimmer und verschloss die Tür. Dann legte ich mich auf mein Bett, steckte meine Hand unter mein Höschen und berührte mich selbst. Ich stellte mir vor, dass du es wärst, der mich berührt." Hermine glitt mit ihren Fingern über ihre Hüfte und über ihren Bauch, bis sie ihre mit Seide bedeckte Mitte erreicht hatte. Dracos Atmung beschleunigte sich. Verdammt. Sie war SO reif für einen guten Fick!

Er blickte zu Harry und konnte immer noch den Unglauben auf dessen Gesicht sehen, aber da war auch noch etwas anderes. Harrys Augen lagen wie gebannt auf Hermines Hand, während sie ihre intimste Zone streichelte. Draco sah nach unten und bemerkte die wachsende Beule zwischen Harrys Beinen.

So, Potter machte das alles auch an, überlegte Draco. Das ist gut. Lass ihn leiden. „Noch etwas, meine Süße?" Draco schaffte es wegen seiner Lust kaum zu fragen.

„Ja…", sagte sie und wurde immer erregter, während sie sich selbst berührte. „Ich wollte, dass du deine Finger in mich steckst - genauso wie ich es gestern Abend sah, als du das bei Pansy gemacht hast", seufzte Hermine verträumt.

„Also du hast mich ausspioniert?", wollte Draco wissen. „Dachte ich mir doch! Aber ich habe noch mehr Schritte gehört. Wer war bei dir?"

„Harry", stöhnte sie. Nun legte sie sich zurück in die Kissen und bewegte ihre Hand in einem stetigen Rhythmus, während ihr die beiden Jungs wie hypnotisiert zusahen. Draco konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn wollte, oder nicht? Wenn das nicht ein grünes Licht war, was war es dann?

Er rollte sich neben sie auf die Seite und fasste ihren Schenkel an. Sofort nahm sie die Finger von ihrer Klitoris, griff nach Malfoys Handgelenk und legte seine Hand auf den Punkt, den sie gerade los gelassen hatte.

Harry konnte nur in staunender Verblüffung zusehen, wie Malfoy begann, seine Finger über Hermines Hügel zu legen und sie dabei ihre Hüften hob und sich an seine Hand presste. Sie stöhnte vor Vergnügen. „Ja, Meister, berühr mich", stieß sie aus. Ihre Beine fielen noch weiter auseinander, während Draco seine fachkundigen Finger um ihre Klitoris bewegte.

Draco war steinhart vor Verlangen, drückte sich an ihren Hüftknochen und rieb sich dagegen, während er mit der feuchten Seide spielte. Scheiße! Granger stellte sich mehr und mehr als sexy heraus und er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zurückhaltung er ihr noch zeigen konnte. Es war ihm klar, dass Potter zusah und das machte die ganze Sache noch viel erotischer.

Dracos Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und er konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum es ihn so verflucht anturnte, dass Harry hier dabei war. Er stand nicht auf Potter. Er hasste ihn, verdammt noch mal. Also warum nahm er dann die Schleier von ihren Beinen, um das Bikiniunterteil ihres Kostüms zu entblößen? Ihre Beine waren gespreizt und so hatte Harry einen guten Blick auf den durchweichten Schritt ihres Kostüms, wo Malfoy sie berührte.

Harry atmete heftig und seine Nerven taumelten vor Aufregung. Das war falsch. Er sollte das nicht genießen. Er durfte es nicht! Dieser verdammte Malfoy berührte Hermine. Aber er hatte nicht länger das Gefühl sprechen zu können, ohne seine Lust zu offenbaren.

„Nett, nicht wahr, Potter?", sagte Draco und die Begierde verdunkelte seine Augen. „Noch viel besser ist es innen", keuchte er und ließ einen Finger unter den Bund der Kostümhose rutschen. Hermine wand sich unter ihm und stöhnte vor Vergnügen auf, während Draco einen Finger an ihre Öffnung brachte und etwas von der cremigen Feuchtigkeit nach oben zu ihrer Klitoris rieb. Er kreiste um den Punkt und beobachtete ihr Gesicht, während sie damit begann an ihrer Unterlippe zu saugen und den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen zu werfen. Ihre Hände griffen nach oben zu ihren Brüsten, begannen sie zu kneten und die Brustwarzen zu kneifen.

Draco widmete sich wieder ihrer erhitzten Mitte und wackelte mit dem Finger nach unten zu ihrer Öffnung. Er glitt tiefer in sie hinein, während er mit dem Daumen noch mehr Feuchtigkeit fort rieb und diese dazu nutzte, seine Bemühungen an ihrem Kitzler weiter zu führen. „Ja, du bist sehr eng, Liebes", sagte er außer Atem. „Du bist noch Jungfrau, richtig?", erkundigte er sich. Er war eigentlich sicher, dass es so war, aber man konnte nie wissen.

„Ja!", schrie Hermine, sie war kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt.

„Möchtest du noch eine Jungfrau sein?", fragte er, denn er brauchte ihre Erlaubnis, um fort fahren zu können.

„Neeeeein!", rief sie, und ihr Körper explodierte vor intensivem Vergnügen. Draco konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre enge Passage krampfartig zusammenzog und Feuchtigkeit über seine Finger verteilte, während er im Rhythmus mit ihr blieb, bis sie keuchend und ermattet auf den Kissen lag.

„Mmm… ja… das war wirklich nett", lobte er, schöpfte etwas von ihrem Saft mit zwei Fingern und führte sie zum Mund. „Mmm…" stöhnte Draco, saugte Hermines Feuchtigkeit von seinen Fingern und blickte dabei Harry an. Harry war ein Wrack und Draco liebte es, ihn so zu sehen.

„Das ist wirklich gut, Potter. Du solltest auch etwas davon probieren. Möchtest du sie schmecken?", neckte ihn Draco. Harry war sprachlos wegen dem, was er sah, deshalb sprach Draco weiter. „Warte, ich frage sie. Hermine, Liebes, möchtest du gerne, dass dich Potter kommen lässt?"

Hermine stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen. Ihr Gesicht war noch von ihrem Orgasmus gerötet. Sie sah Harry an und bemerkte seine große Beule in der Hose. „Ja, Meister, ich will auch Harry", grinste sie.

„Nein!", rief Harry überrascht aus. „Ich will nicht Dinge mit ihr machen, wenn sie unter einem solchen Zauber steht, Malfoy!" Gott, er hoffte, dass er diese Worte auch wirklich meinte, denn sein Körper behauptete definitiv das Gegenteil. Niemals war er Zeuge von etwas gewesen, dass so heiß war, nicht einmal in seinen Träumen von Hermine, die in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig gewesen waren.

„Du hast sie gehört, Potter. Sie will nicht länger unberührt sein. Sie ist bereit dafür", erinnerte ihn Draco.

„Sie sagt das nur, weil sie versucht, ihren ‚Meister' zufrieden zu stellen! Es ist der Zauber, der sie das sagen lässt", erwiderte Harry scharf.

Draco sah Hermine wieder an. „Hermine, wann hast du dich entschieden, nicht länger Jungfrau sein zu wollen?"

„Ich denke darüber schon einige Monate nach, Meister. Mein Körper braucht diese Sachen", antwortete sie.

Draco legte eine Hand auf ihr Bein. „Ja, das tut er." Er sah wieder zu Harry. „So, Potter, sie will das. Sie möchte mich und sie möchte dich. So, frage ich dich, was hast du für ein Problem?"

„Wie wäre es, den Zauber von ihr zu nehmen und dann heraus zu finden, was sie wirklich will?", presste Harry durch zusammen gepresste Zähne hinaus.

Malfoy lachte kurz. „In Ordnung, Potter. Ich bin bereit für diese Herausforderung. Und ich wette sogar, dass sie all diese Dinge auch noch möchte, wenn sie wieder sie selbst ist. Ich habe da nicht gelogen, Potter. Sklaven sagen die Wahrheit, wenn sie dazu aufgefordert werden."

Harry war erstaunt, dass Malfoy tatsächlich Hermine von dem Zauber befreien wollte. Er war sicher gewesen, dass er einfach mit ihr alles machen würde. Er sah zu, wie der listige Zauberer seinen Zauberstab zog, ihn auf Hermine richtete und dabei einen Gegenfluch sprach.

Beide beobachteten wie Hermine dort einen Augenblick lang mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck saß und ihre Augen sich weiteten. Sie erinnerte sich an alles, was bisher geschehen war, aber der Zwang, Draco zu verehren und zu dienen, war nun weg. Sie blinzelte, hob eine Hand an ihre Stirn und fühlte dabei ein Prickeln von Energie, das ihren Körper verließ.

„Hermine, geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry von der Wand aus. Sie sah ihn fest an und richtete dann ihr Gesicht auf Draco. Ihr Verstand wiederholte alles, was geschehen war: Wie sie für ihn tanzte, ihn küsste, ihn berührte und ihn begehrte. Auch erinnerte sie sich, wie er sie gerade mit der Hand befriedigt hatte, genau so, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Körper fühlte immer noch die Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus, den Draco ihr geschenkt hatte.

All die Dinge, die sie gestanden hatte, fielen ihr wieder ein. Oh Gott! Harry und Draco wussten beide von diesen Sachen! Sie mussten denken, dass sie die Schlimmste von allen war! Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und saß lange stumm da, denn sie wollte nicht, dass sie ihre Scham sahen.

„Nun Granger, was soll es jetzt sein?", sagte Draco und brach die Stille. „Willst du zurück in dein Zimmer laufen, mit deiner Hand als deiner einzigen Entlastung und dich dabei fragen, ob die Kerle in Gryffindor überhaupt wissen, was sie mit ihren Schwänzen anstellen können? Oder bleibst du hier und lässt mich das erfüllen, worauf du so brennst? Ich denke, dass du weißt, dass ich dazu mehr als imstande bin."

Hermine ließ ihre Hände fallen und starrte Draco an, der einen herausfordernden Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Für einen Moment, der ganz schnell verflog, sah Hermine noch etwas in seinen Augen: Verwundbarkeit. Draco hatte Angst, dass sie ihn zurückweisen könnte! Im Nu war der Ausdruck wieder fort und durch seinen üblichen Hochmut ersetzt. Aber dieser Augenblick berührte und bewegte sie tief.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, sie war sich sogar sicher. Es war immer noch Malfoy! Ihr Herz klopfte und ihre Hände zitterten. Sie bemerkte, dass sich ihr Körper verzweifelt nach mehr sehnte, nachdem, was er bisher bekommen hatte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich sexy und begehrt gefühlt. Sie war nicht bereit, das jetzt schon zu beenden.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Harry, Entschlossenheit auf dem Gesicht. „Harry, entschuldige, aber ich möchte nicht gehen", meinte sie. „Du kannst gehen, wenn du das willst. Aber ich möchte nicht."

Draco lächelte triumphierend.

Harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Hermine!", rief er. Er wusste durch ihren Tonfall, dass sie nicht länger unter dem Zauber stand, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich Sex mit Malfoy haben wollte. Malfoy!

Draco lachte über Harrys Reaktion. „Ich habe es dir gesagt, Potter." Dann sah er Hermine an, die plötzlich schüchtern wirkte. Sie sah nach unten und spielte nervös mit einem der Schleier an ihrem Kostüm. „Tut mir leid, Granger, aber Potter kann nicht gehen. Nicht ohne einen Erinnerungszauber. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass er wirklich gehen will, oder Potter?" Malfoy zwinkerte Harry zu. „Wie viele Gelegenheiten wie diese hast du schon gehabt, Potter? Nun?"

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy", zischte Harry.

„Habe ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Bist du etwa auch noch Jungfrau?", spottete Malfoy. „Ja, natürlich bist du das. Du bist viel zu sehr beschäftigt, die Welt zu retten als Zeit damit zu verschwenden, jemanden flach zu legen." Malfoy stand auf und trat näher an Harry heran. Er hielt stets den Augenkontakt mit ihm. „Ich könnte dir eine Sache oder auch zwei beibringen, Potter. Du kannst zur selben Zeit wie Hermine lernen."

Harry starrte Draco nur wütend an. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geschworen, dass Malfoy auf ihn stand. Aber Harry wusste, dass Malfoy ihn hasste.

„Hermine, würde es dir gefallen, wenn Potter bliebe und auch etwas Spaß mit uns hätte?", fragte Draco, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Harry zu brechen.

Hermine sah zu Harry von ihrem Platz am Boden hoch und dieser blickte zu ihr. Was würde Harry denken, wenn sie ihn auch wollte? Sie schluckte ihre Nervosität hinunter und sagte: „Ich möchte, dass du auch bleibst, Harry." Als sie sein überraschtes Gesicht sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Bist du nicht auch ein wenig neugierig? Ich meine, das hier bleibt alles unter uns. Keiner sonst braucht das zu erfahren. Ist es nicht so?" Sie wandte sich mit der letzten Frage an Draco.

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Draco. „Ich bin nicht gerade scharf darauf, dass die Neuigkeiten über mich und euch beide überall herum gehen. In der Öffentlichkeit können wir weiter die Feinde sein, die wir immer schon waren. Und privat… nun…" Draco lachte und hob bedeutsam eine Augenbraue. „Also, was sagst du, Potter? Granger will, dass du bleibst und vielleicht kannst du wirklich die eine oder andere Sache lernen?"

Hermine sah ihn bittend an. „Bitte sag ja, Harry. Ich möchte wirklich, dass du hier mit mir bleibst."

Sie wollte ihn. Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Wenn sich jetzt nur noch eine Falltür öffnen und Draco schlucken würde, wäre er der glücklichste Mann aller Zeiten.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Tz,tz, Granger. So überredest du keinen Kerl zum bleiben. Du musst es ihm unmöglich machen, dir zu widerstehen. Geh hinüber und überzeuge ihn."

„Du musst das nicht tun, Hermine, du musst nicht tun, was er dir sagt", sagte Harry und beobachtete sie, als sie von dem Kissen aufstand und zu ihm kam. Er schluckte, während seine Augen über jede ihrer köstlichen Kurven glitten.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich bitte dich, weil ich diejenige bin, die es möchte." Sie legte ihre Handfläche auf Harrys Wange und trat ganz nah an ihn heran; ihre Brüste berührten fast seine Brust. „Harry, willst du das?", flüsterte sie und ihr Atem liebkoste seine Lippen. „Willst du hier bei mir sein? Sag ja, Harry, bitte sag ja."

Harrys Erregung war sofort wieder geweckt und das Herz klopfte heftig in seiner Brust. Sein Blick senkte sich auf ihre Lippen, die nur Zentimeter von den seinen entfernt waren. Rau meinte er: „Ja." Wie hätte es darauf auch eine andere Antwort geben können?

Hermine beugte sich vor und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Draco seine Zunge benutzt hatte und ließ ihre in Harrys Mund gleiten. Harry ächzte und erwiderte den Kuss genauso. Hermine stöhnte genüsslich auf und drückte ihren Körper nun ganz an Harrys. Da fühlte sie, wie sich Malfoy gegen ihren Rücken presste, mit seinen Händen über ihren Hintern fuhr und ihn umfasste. Sie spürte seine Erektion hart an ihrer Hinterseite und das ließ sie sich noch stärker an Harry lehnen. Sie fühlte dann Dracos heiße Zunge, während er sich weiterhin an ihr rieb. Es fühlte sich göttlich an.

Harry öffnete seinen Augen und sah einen Kopf mit blondem Haar, der sich an Hermines Nacken zu schaffen machte. Nun damit hatte er nicht gerechnet! Harry machte ein unwilliges Geräusch. Hermine hörte auf, ihn zu küssen und sah ihm fragend ins Gesicht. Doch Harry sah nur auf Malfoy, der nun auch seinen Kopf hob. Seine leuchtenden Augen sahen Harry an, der nur eine Handspanne von ihm entfernt war. Harry war nicht sicher, wie er sich dabei fühlte, wenn Malfoy in dieser Art teilnahm. Merkwürdige Gefühle waren in seinem Bauch, während er Malfoy dabei zusah, wie dieser nun sein Gesicht Hermine zuwandte und an ihrem Ohrläppchen leckte, dabei aber die grauen Augen immer auf Harry gerichtet ließ. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und küsste nun Malfoy mit derselben Leidenschaft, mit der sie gerade eben noch Harry geküsst hatte.

Harrys Blick richtete sich auf ihre Münder und er wollte seine Qual hinaus schreien. Er sollte Malfoy anbrüllen, sich davon zu scheren. Er sollte! Er musste! Aber ein Teil von ihm wollte sehen, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Das war in einer Art und Weise so überwältigend und aufregend, wie Harry es noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte und die Tatsache, dass sich sein Glied so behaglich an Hermine Unterbauch drückte, half auch nicht gerade dabei. Ihr Körper und ihre Wärme dort fühlten sich so gut an.

Sie unterbrach den Kuss und drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu Harry. Beide Jungs sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, während ihr Blick von Harrys Lippen zu Malfoys ging. Sie beugte sich erneut zu Harry, um ihn zu küssen und dann, nach einer kleine Weile, drehte sie sich, um Malfoy zu küssen. Sie wechselte ein paar Mal hin und her, ehe sie ihren Kopf leicht seitwärts legte und leise sagte: „So, jetzt küsst ihr euch."

Die beiden Jungs sahen sich überrascht von Hermines Bitte, an, und Widerwillen wuchs in ihren Gesichtern. Aber das Küssen und das Anpressen ihrer Körper hatte sie in einen berauschenden Zustand versetzt und Hermine spürte, dass beide überlegten. Sie erwartete beinahe einen Ausbruch auf irgendeine Art wegen ihrer Bitte, aber dann blickten Draco und Harry einander auf die Lippen und ihre Atmung wurde rauer.

„Keiner wird es jemals heraus finden", flüsterte Hermine ermutigend. Draco sah sie schnell an und blickte dann wieder zu Harry und kam mit den Lippen näher. Harry war beim ersten Kontakt geschockt und hielt seine Augen vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen. Draco zog sich zurück, atmete schwer und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion.

„Nein, nicht so", lächelte Hermine. „Ich fange mit Harry an und dann machst du, Draco, mit." Hermine begann Harry zu küssen und passte dabei auf, dass ihr Kopf so geneigt war, dass genügend Raum für Draco bleiben würde. Draco senkte seinen Mund seitlich auf ihren und Hermine lockte seine Zunge heraus und zu Harrys Zunge. Zögernd strich Draco mit der Spitze über dessen Zunge und als sich Hermine zurückzog, fand er sich selbst komplett in Harrys Mund wieder. Beide Jungs waren voll gestopft mit Adrenalin und ihre Zungen kämpfen um die Vorherrschaft. Es war so falsch, und doch so richtig.

„Ja, das ist heiß", schnurrte Hermine, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hängte sich an Harry. Sie presste ihr feuchtes Zentrum gegen seine klopfende Erektion, während er weiter Draco küsste. Dieser legte seine Arme rechts und links von ihnen, rieb seine Hüften fester gegen Hermines Rückseiten und küsste dabei die unwahrscheinlichste Person in der ganzen Welt. Hermines Lippen legten sich auf Harrys Hals und alle drei küssten und rieben einander auf diese Art weiter. Die Hitze in ihnen wuchs immens und sie begannen zu schwitzen, während sie fortfuhren, sich so zu bewegen und aneinander zu lecken. Harry stöhnte in Dracos Mund und kam in seiner Hose, während Draco den Lippenkontakt brach, den Kopf zurück warf und selbst zum Höhepunkt kam. Dann rutschte Draco mit seiner Hand von Hermines Hintern nach vorn und half ihr mit den Fingern zu kommen, indem er ihre Klitoris rieb und Harry derweil ihren Mund verschloss um ihre Schreie zu ersticken.

Als Hermine es endlich geschafft hatte, ihren zitternden Körper zu beruhigen, trat Draco zurück und sah zur Seite. Er keuchte und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen, nach allem, was gerade passiert war. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und ließ ein leises Lachen hören. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass er mit Harry Potter knutschen würde?

Ihre Hosen waren alle durchweicht durch das Sperma oder ihre Feuchtigkeit, und es war auch viel zu warm für Kleidung.

„Draco", sagte Hermine, „könntest du nun Harry von der Wand befreien?" Draco sah sie an und vermied den Blick auf Harry. „Ich denke, es wäre viel schöner für ihn. Und er könnte so auch mit uns baden."

Draco sah zu der Stelle, wohin ihr Finger deutete. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein türkisches Bad am Boden erschienen. Er lächelte genüsslich. Verdammt, wenn der Raum der Wünsche nicht die beste Sache war, die jemals erfunden wurde!

Sie mussten definitiv aus ihrer Kleidung heraus und sich waschen. Draco dachte über die Situation nach. Er traute es Potter immer noch zu, dass er versuchen würde, an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, sobald er frei wäre. Dann sagte er: „Ich wünsche mir ein verschließbares Kästchen mit einem Schlüssel." In einer Ecke des Raumes erschien ein kleiner Kasten mit einem Schlüssel im Schlüsselloch. Er ging hinüber und legte Harrys Zauberstab hinein. Mit seinem Stab auf Harry deutend, befreite er ihn von der Wand. Harry fiel nach vorn auf Hände und Knie, ehe er sich langsam erhob und dabei seine Muskeln dehnte. In der Zwischenzeit verzauberte Draco den Schlüssel so, dass er an der Decke kleben würde und nur herunter kam, wenn er selbst ihn rief. Er legte seinen Zauberstab auch in das Kästchen und verschloss es. Nachdem er den Schlüssel an die Decke geworfen hatte, blickte er auf das Bad und meinte: „Gehen wir?"

tbc

* * *

So, jetzt sind die drei schon kräftig involviert… Reviews? Und vergesst nicht, was ich oben schrieb… 


	6. Vergnügliche Lektionen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Gott… mein Übersetzer-Leben bestünde aus Wortwiederholungen und überflüssiger Wörter, sowie dem ständigen Kampf mit ‚als' und ‚wie'… wenn Schnuffi nicht wäre. Danke, Süße!

Es ist soweit… dieses Kapitel kann ich nicht mehr vollständig hier veröffentlichen, ohne eventuell gelöscht zu werden. Ich möchte mich diesem Risiko nicht aussetzen und das auch Petalsoft nicht antun. Daher findet ihr ab sofort die vollständigen Kapitel auf meiner Homepage. Nicht bei allen Kapiteln wird das so sein, und ich schreibe das natürlich immer dazu, keine Sorge.

Ich verstehe, wenn viele sich nicht trauen, ein Review zu schreiben, weil sie vielleicht nicht möchten, dass jemand weiß, dass sie ‚solche Stories' lesen… aber so viele Schwarzleser zu haben, ist für mich wirklich schrecklich frustrierend…daher **_meine Bitte_**: schreibt anonym oder per Mail – nennt einen Nickname, es kann ja ein anderer sein, den ihr sonst benutzt – und keiner weiß, wer ihr seid. Aber bitte… meldet euch, sagt mir eure Meinung und lasst mich nicht im Regen stehen… es macht soviel mehr Spaß, für euch zu übersetzen, wenn ich eure Reaktionen auch _lesen_ kann +gg+ (aber vielleicht hilft euch die Statistik: etwa jeder fünfzigste hat ein Review geschrieben - und diejenigen, die mir eine Mail schrieben, sind dabei mit eingerechnet!)

**

* * *

Kapitel 06 **

**Vergnügliche Lektionen**

Harry schaffte es schließlich, die Steifheit aus seinen Muskeln zu dehnen und blickte auf das Bad in der Mitte des Raumes. Er sah Draco an, der neben dem verschlossenen Kästchen stand und dann nach oben zur Decke, wo der Schlüssel klebte. Er fühlte sich innerlich wegen dieser ganzen Situation unglaublich aufgewühlt. Auf der einen Seite war er nun frei, könnte sich auf Draco stürzen und ihn mit körperlichen Mitteln zwingen, das Kästchen zu öffnen. Draco war immerhin ebenfalls ohne Zauberstab.

Auf der anderen Seite war er zuvor niemals im Leben sexuell so erregt gewesen und die Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn wirklich wollte, ließ seine Sinne taumeln. Er stand da und beäugte Draco, der in seidene Sultansroben gekleidet war und auf einer Seite des Bades stand. Dann wandte er seinen Blick Hermine zu, die unwahrscheinlich anziehend in ihrem Haremskostüm aussah. Er sah auf das Bad und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ziemlich unsicher über all das hier, Hermine."

„Was ist los, Harry? Ich dachte, du bist einverstanden?", fragte sie mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln. „Ändere jetzt nicht deine Meinung."

„Sankt Potter hat es sich noch mal überlegt", spottete Malfoy. „Genau deshalb bist du auch immer noch Jungfrau, Potter. Du packst die Gelegenheiten nicht an, wenn sie sich bieten."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", fauchte Harry ihn an.

Malfoy lächelte sein boshaftes Grinsen. „Tja, auch in Ordnung, Potter. Du sitzt da und siehst uns zu, denn da es keinen Ausgang gibt, kannst du ja auch nicht gehen." Draco sah Hermine an und fasste nach unten, um den Gürtel seiner blauen Seidenrobe zu öffnen. Er machte es absichtlich extra langsam, da er Hermines wachsende Neugierde und Erregung bemerkte. Er schlug seine Robe vorne auf und entblößte damit seine harte, glänzende Brust. Langsam ließ er sie über die Schultern zu Boden fallen.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und es wurde ihr warm, während sie seinen festen, schlanken und gut aussehenden Oberkörper und die Arme prüfend betrachtete. Draco war wirklich ein Hingucker, dachte sie.

„Komm her, Granger", sagte er mit leiser, verführerischer Stimme. „Ich brauche etwas Hilfe mit dieser Kordel an meiner Hose."

Hermine schluckte heftig und atmete laut aus. Sie ging um das Bad herum und langsam zu Draco. Sie hatte noch niemals im Leben einen Jungen komplett nackt gesehen und war jetzt unglaublich gespannt und aufgeregt. Sie hob unsicher eine Hand, legte einen Finger auf seine Brust und bewegte ihn leicht.

Draco fühlte sofort die Erregung, die ihn bei ihrer Berührung durchfuhr und sagte: „Zieh dran."

* * *

Hier geht es weiter: www . minnies-fanfictions . de (Link zum Klicken in meinem Profil)

* * *

Und vergesst mir nicht zu schreiben… +ein paar Eiswürfel reicht…+ 


	7. Shocking the system

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Ein Knuddler geht an Schnuffi… „Reich mir das Salz, Granger" … also wirklich +lach+… ich bin gespannt, ob ihr darauf kommt, bei welcher Stelle im Kapitel Schnuffi dachte, dass Draco das – im übertragenen Sinn natürlich – sagte…

Auch dieses Kapitel ist gekürzt und vollständig auf meiner Homepage zu finden. www . minnies-fanfictions . de

Ebenso wie eure Reviews und die Antworten dazu – vergesst das nicht. Ich aktualisiere das fast jeden Tag.

Zur Erinnerung: In dieser Story kommt auch Slash vor...

**

* * *

Kapitel 07 **

**Shocking the system**

Hermine rollte sich langsam auf die Seite und setzte sich auf. Als sie umher blickte, sah sie, dass Harry und Draco zu ihren Plätzen im Wasser zurückgekehrt waren und sie nun mit wissendem Grinsen auf den Gesichtern ansahen.

„Was?", lächelte sie sie an.

„Hat's gefallen, Granger?", fragte Draco selbstgefällig. Er wusste, dass er ihr gerade den herrlichsten Orgasmus verschafft hatte, aber er wollte, dass sie das auch zugab.

Ihre Augen schlossen und öffneten sich danach wieder langsam, während sie sich erinnerte, wie er sie fühlen ließ und nickte grinsend. Sie glitt wieder ins Wasser und erkundigte sich bei ihm: „Wo hast du nur gelernt, das zu tun?"

„Eine Menge Übung", antwortete er. „Sag bloß nicht, dass die Tölpel aus Gryffindor nicht herausgefunden haben, wie man den Zauber von der Treppe zu den Schlafräumen der Mädchen nimmt?"

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Was? Die Jungs aus Slytherin können in die Schlafräume der Mädels? Immer wenn sie es möchten?"

„Klar, Potter", lächelte Draco, „und glaub mir, wir tun das auch."

„Was ist mit Snape?", wunderte sich Hermine. „Fängt er euch dort nicht ab?"

„Der alte Perversling? Er gibt nicht mal den Arsch einer Ratte darauf, solange wir diskret sind", lachte Draco. „Tatsächlich ist seine Lieblingsstrafe für Slytherin, die Treppe erneut zu verhexen und uns dabei zu beobachten, wie wir uns damit abstrampeln herauszufinden, wie man das wieder rückgängig macht."

„Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass McGonagall wegsehen würde", meinte Harry düster.

„Fette Aussichten, Potter", lachte Draco. „Nun, das wäre noch ein weiterer Grund, warum du dich hättest nach Slytherin schicken lassen. Genug jetzt davon, komm her, Granger, und du auch, Potter."

Hermine machte ein paar Schwimmzüge durch das Bad und landete in Dracos Armen. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoss und begann ihre Lippen zu küssen, während Harry näher kam.

Harry war nicht sicher, was er von all dieser Kommandiererei Dracos halten sollte, aber es schien, dass alles, was er bisher gemacht hatte, eine große Wende für ihn selbst bedeutete, deshalb gab er aufgrund der Erfahrung des blonden Jungen nach. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag wieder beschleunigte, als er sich dem küssenden Pärchen näherte und blieb nur etwa einen halben Meter entfernt stehen. Draco öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn an, küsste Hermine aber weiter. Harry spürte ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Magen, als Dracos Augen über seine nackte Brust und dann zurück zu seinen Augen glitten.

Draco unterbrach den Kuss und meinte dann: „Setz dich auf die Kante, Potter." Harry stieg neben ihnen nach oben und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bades. Danach blickte Malfoy Hermine an und sagte: „Tja, Granger, bereit, etwas über Jungs zu lernen?" Er zog mit einem Finger über ihre vom Kuss geschwollenen Lippen. Hermine nickte erregt mit dem Kopf. „Prima, du wirst zuerst an Potter üben."

Hermines Augen fuhren hinauf zu Harrys und beide blickten sich nervös errötend an.

Draco stand auf und Hermine rutschte von seinem Schoß. „Nimm deine Knie auseinander, Potter", ordnete er an. Harry fügte sich, als Draco Hermine auf der Unterwasserbank zwischen seine Beine in eine knieende Position drückte. Hermine sah Harrys Glied mit großen Augen an, während sie beide Hände auf seine Schenkel legte. In dem Augenblick, als sie die Hände dort ablegte, sprang sein Penis erwartungsvoll hoch. Draco grinste. „Gar nicht aufgeregt, was, Potter?"

„Was glaubst du denn?", ächzte Harry.

Draco lachte und meinte: „In Ordnung, Granger, du hast beobachtet, was Pansy gestern Abend bei mir gemacht hat. Zeig mir, was genau du gesehen hast."

* * *

Der Rest des Kapitels ist nur ein paar Klicks entfernt… +zwinker+... 


	8. Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi, für deine unermüdliche Beta-Arbeit!

Und wieder ein gekürztes Kapitel… ihr wisst schon: www . minnies-fanfictions . de, gelle? Aber nächste Woche gibt es wieder ein ganzes Kapitel hier, na, ist das was? Aber nicht dass ihr denkt, dass die drei nun ruhiger werden +gg+! Nein, es geht ja erst los!

Reviewantworten gibt's wie immer auch auf der Homepage. Es ist interessant zu lesen, was ihr euch so denkt und was ihr von der Story haltet… und ich bin schon auf erste Spekulationen gespannt, wie es wohl weiter geht!

**

* * *

Kapitel 08 **

**Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg**

Draco krabbelte auf das riesige Bett und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, während Harry und Hermine aus dem Bad stiegen. „Ja, das wird es tun", meinte Draco laut. Die beiden anderen kamen dazu und schauten ihn einige Augenblicke lang an. Draco hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Lust, zu mir rein zu kommen?", grinste er.

Hermine, die Harrys Hand hielt, wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte. Dieser grinste etwas schüchtern zurück. Das alles war immer noch ziemlich unwirklich für ihn, denn wenn er darüber nachdachte, stand er kurz davor, Sex mit den zwei Personen zu haben, von denen er das nie im Leben gedacht hätte. Bis gestern war er immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Hermine mit Ron zusammen kommen würde und er hatte es akzeptiert und sich für sie gefreut. Was Draco anbelangte, nun, Harry hätte nicht in einer Million Jahren gedacht, dass er sich jemals in einer sexuellen Situation mit ihm befinden und es auch noch genießen würde! Niemals war ihm aufgefallen, wie unglaublich sinnlich Draco war. Dennoch traute er dem blonden Jungen nicht vollkommen. Draco erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Dudley, der genauso gemein und ein Tyrann sein konnte und immer dachte, dass er besser als Harry wäre.

Hermine war abgelenkt durch die Glasphiolen und begann damit, die Deckel zu öffnen und an den vielfältigen Düften zu schnuppern.

„Wenn du eines findest, dass dir gefällt, Granger, dann bring es mit hier rüber", meinte Draco gedehnt. Danach wandte er seinen Kopf Harry zu. „Komm her, Potter", sagte er und klopfte mit einer Hand auf den Platz neben sich.

„Ich bin nicht dein Schoßhund", meckerte Harry aufgrund Dracos Rechthaberei, auch wenn er einen Schwall Erregung durch die Bitte des blonden Jungen verspürte.

Draco ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und verdrehte die Augen. „Spring über deinen Schatten, Potter!" Er rollte sich auf die Seite, stützte den Kopf mit einem Arm ab und sah Harry an. „Sag mir, dass du nicht auf sieben verschiedene Arten gevögelt werden möchtest und ich lass dich in Ruhe und widme mich nur noch Granger hier." Er wartete auf Harrys Antwort. „Nun?"

Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte. Dann begann er, auf das Bett und in Richtung Draco zu klettern. Draco lächelte triumphierend, während er Harry beobachtete, wie er über das Bett krabbelte und sich ein Stück entfernt von ihm hinlegte.

Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf die Jungs gehabt, während sie ein Gleitmittel aussuchte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sich Harry beruhigen und anfangen würde, all das zu akzeptieren, was Draco anzubieten hatte. Mit beiden hier zu sein, war auf verschiedene Weise sehr aufregend. Keinen wollte sie mehr als den anderen. Sie begehrte beide und zu sehen, dass beide an dem Beginn einer sexuellen Beziehung arbeiteten, gab ihr die Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht weiterhin beide haben könnte.

Sie wählte einen Duft aus, der nach Jasmin roch, denn es schien zu dieser ganzen exotischen Situation zu passen. Hermine stand neben dem Bett und sah zu, wie Harry das Gesicht Draco zuwandte. Beide Jungs schienen hochgradig erregt zu sein und schließlich meinte Draco: „Gib etwas von diesem Öl auf Potters Hand."

Harry streckte eine Hand aus und Hermine tröpfelte etwas davon in seine Handfläche.

„Reib es mir drauf, Potter", sagte Malfoy mit kratziger Stimme. Harry hatte schon geahnt, dass das nun kommen würde und war nicht allzu überrascht. Er setzte sich auf, während Draco sich flach auf den Rücken legte. Harry blickte zu Hermine hinüber, die ihm ein kleines Lächeln und ein aufmunterndes Nicken schenkte.

Als Harrys glitschige Hand den Penis nahm und daran entlang strich, schloss Draco die Augen und stöhnte genussvoll. Harry war ziemlich überrascht, dass er es tatsächlich mochte, dass er Draco zu dieser Reaktion verhalf. Er bewegte seine Hand nun ernsthaft und genau so, wie er es selbst mochte.

…

* * *

Einen Gruß schicke ich an alle stillen Mitleser… und würde mich freuen, auch mal was von dem einen oder anderen zu hören. 


	9. Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi, dass du dir trotz Krankheit die Mühe machtest, das Kapitel beta zu lesen. +knuddel+

Hier kommt mal wieder ein vollständiges Kapitel! Beim Nächsten bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, aber dieses hier ist absolut ungekürzt!

**

* * *

Kapitel 09**

**Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken**

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen annähernd alle aus, die auf dem Halloween-Ball gewesen waren. Sie verpassten das Frühstück, aber da es Samstag war, wurde kein Wirbel darum gemacht. Hermine öffnete aufgrund des Lärms ihrer Zimmergenossinnen die Augen, die sich unterhielten und für den Tag zurecht machten. Sie streckte sich und bemerkte ein nachklingendes Gefühl an ihrem neu erwachten Körper. Sie fühlte sich eigentlich nicht wund, aber doch anders. Sie dachte an all das zurück, was in der Nacht zuvor passiert war und lächelte. Dann kam ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke und sie setzte sich mit großen Augen kerzengerade auf.

„Oh nein!", rief sie aus.

Parvati sah sie besorgt an. „Was ist?", lächelte sie dann aber und fügte hinzu: „Übrigens, wohin bist du gestern Abend verschwunden?"

Hermine antwortete nicht, während sie darüber nachdachte, was als Nächstes zu tun war. Es war ihr gerade eingefallen, dass sie nichts in Richtung Verhütung unternommen hatte. Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie versuchte, sich an alle Zauber zu erinnern, die sie gelernt hatte. Sie hatte von einigen gelesen, die vor Schwangerschaft schützten, aber sie hatte ihnen nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, da das schon vor einigen Jahren gewesen war. Hermine blickte zu ihren Zimmergenossinnen hinüber und dachte, dass sie das vielleicht wissen könnten.

„Ähm…", begann sie nervös, „wisst ihr vielleicht einen, nun ja, Zauber für…"

„Für was? Was lässt dich so entgeistert aussehen?", lachte Lavender.

Hermine begann damit, die Ecke ihrer Decke nervös herum zu drehen. „Nun… um jemanden davor zu schützen, schwanger zu werden." Sie blickte die beiden an, um gleich deren Reaktionen zu sehen und war überrascht, als die zwei grinsten und zu ihrem Bett stürmten, um sich neben ihr darauf fallen zu lassen.

„Erzähl uns alles", meinte Lavender, „und lass nichts aus. Wer war es? Ron?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ron war es nicht. Es hat nicht mit uns beiden funktioniert und er fühlt sich schrecklich deswegen. Deshalb kann ich euch das auch nicht sagen, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Ron es heraus findet und sich noch schlechter fühlt."

Parvati sah verletzt aus. „Denkst du, wir würden deine Geheimnisse verraten? Wir sind nun schon sechs Jahre befreundet, Hermine, und wir haben dir alles erzählt."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Hermine. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, das zu sagen, aber wie hätte sie erklären sollen, dass sie Sex mit Malfoy gehabt hatte? Sie war nicht der Meinung, dass die beiden das verstehen würden. Dann dachte sie, sie könnte ihnen wohl einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählen. Sie atmete tief ein und erklärte: „Tja, ich habe jetzt herausgefunden, dass ich Gefühle für… Harry habe."

„Harry!", quiekten die beiden Mädchen.

„Das ist absolut perfekt!", stieß Parvati aus.

Hermine war über deren Aufregung erstaunt. „Warum?"

„Weil ihr beide so mächtig und klug seid", erläuterte Parvati. „Das passt exzellent zusammen." Dann überzog ein riesiges Grinsen ihr Gesicht und sie fragte: „Dann habt ihr zwei… du weißt schon… es getan?"

Hermine wurde knallrot. Sie konnte sich nicht zurück halten und musste über die Gesichtsaudrücke der beiden lachen. „Wagt es ja nicht, das jemandem zu erzählen!", versuchte sie, trotz all ihrer Freude ernsthaft zu sagen.

„Ach, es ist uns jetzt natürlich klar, warum du es geheim halten willst. Es würde Ron wirklich wehtun, da ihr beide seine besten Freunde seid und so", meinte Lavender. „Keine Angst, wir werden nichts sagen. Aber wenn das mit euch zweien ernst wird, wird es auch eines Tages heraus kommen, Ron hin oder her."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Hermine. „Aber wir stehen wirklich erst am Anfang. So, könnt ihr beiden mir nun helfen oder nicht?"

„Kein Problem", sagte Lavender und erhob sich, um ihren Zauberstab zu holen. Lavenders Mutter arbeitete im St. Mungos als Krankenschwester und hatte schon immer eine sachliche, geradlinige Meinung über Sex und Verhütung gehabt. Sie hatte Lavender schon vor Jahren gelehrt, wie sie sich schützen konnte, da sie sich keine falschen Vorstellungen über die Abstinenz eines Teenagers machte. Mrs. Brown hatte zu viele Schwangerschaften von Teenagern gesehen, um solchen Unsinn zu glauben.

„Also", meinte Lavender, und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Hermines Unterleib. „Idealerweise sollte das gemacht werden, ehe du Sex hast, aber danach ist es auch okay, wenn du damit nicht allzu lange wartest."

„Was wäre zu lang?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Na ja, ich denke, mehr als ein paar Tage", erklärte Lavender. „Hör jetzt gut zu, dann kannst du das das nächste Mal selbst machen." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes sagte sie: „Ovovarium expellium."

„Ich habe gar nichts gespürt", meinte Hermine.

„Das ist doch klar, dass du nichts spürst. Wir gehen hier mit etwas um, das so winzig ist, dass du ein Mikroskop brauchen würdest, um es zu sehen", verdeutlichte Lavender.

„Danke", lächelte sie ihre Freundinnen an, „ich fühle mich nun viel besser."

„Du solltest dich besser anziehen, oder du verpasst auch noch das Mittagessen. Wir treffen dich dann unten", meinte Parvati, und die beiden Mädchen verließen den Raum.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Hermine in die Große Halle kam, war das Mittagessen schon in vollem Gange. Sie blickte hinüber zum Slytherintisch und sah, wie Draco mit seinen Freunden sprach. Als sie weiter in die Halle kam, drehte er seinen Kopf und sah sie direkt an. Sofort fühlte sie, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und ihre Temperatur stieg, als wenn seine Augen ein Laser wären. Sein Blick prüfte buchstäblich ihren Körper von oben nach unten und sie spürte, wie ihre Brüste anfingen zu schmerzen, als seine Augen dort verweilten. Von den Schülern wurde nicht verlangt, ihre Roben an den Wochenenden zu tragen und so waren die Kurven ihres Körpers sichtbarer. Ein anerkennendes Heben einer Augenbraue war alles, was er ihr in diesem Augenblick geben konnte. Hermine verstand, dass Draco, dadurch dass er ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, seine Freunde nicht alarmieren wollte.

Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht überfluteten ihre Gedanken und ließen die Erregung in ihren unteren Regionen ansteigen. Wie sollte sie nur durch diesen Tag kommen?

Sie zwang sich selbst dazu, zum Gryffindortisch zu sehen und stellte fest, dass es ihr ebenfalls keine Ruhe schenkte, dorthin zu blicken. Denn dort saß Harry mit seinem zerzausten Haar und er sah sie so sexy an, als würde er sie zum Mittagessen verspeisen wollen. Das vibrierende Gefühl in ihr verstärkte sich noch als sie versuchte zu entscheiden, wo sie sitzen wollte. Konnte sie sich selbst trauen, neben Harry zu sitzen und dabei die Hände von ihm zu lassen?

Harry saß Ron gegenüber und daher wählte sie den sichereren Platz neben Ron. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie zu Ron, während sie sich setzte. Sorgfältig achtete sie darauf, nicht zu Harry zu schauen, auch wenn sie seine Augen auf sich beinahe fühlen konnte.

„Morgen?", meckerte Ron. „Es ist schon ein Uhr."

Sie besah sich die Platte mit den Sandwiches in der Mitte des Tisches. „Sind die mit Schinken schon alle weg?"

„Du kann den Rest von meinem haben", bot Harry an. „Ich bin total voll." Er schob ihr seinen Teller zu und als sie danach griff, streichelte einer seiner Finger schnell über ihren Handrücken. Hermine fühlte diese Berührung fast wie einen elektrischen Schlag. Sie blickte in Harrys Gesicht und bemerkte die Schlafzimmeraugen, die er ihr zu warf. Hermine verzog missbilligend ihre Miene und machte eine winzige Geste in Richtung Ron, um Harry daran zu erinnern, nicht ganz so offensichtlich zu sein.

Ron hatte gar nichts bemerkt, denn er war darin vertieft, den Tagespropheten zu lesen. „Ich glaub das einfach nicht!", rief er ärgerlich. „Hört zu: Der Zaubergamot hat entschieden, dass Lucius Malfoy unter einem magischen Zwang von Dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gestanden hat, als er im letzten Frühjahr die Verbrechen begangen hat. Daher wird er auf Bewährung frei gelassen, die ein Jahr andauert. In dieser Zeit ist es ihm nicht gestattet, einen Zauberstab zu benutzen, und er darf auch andere nicht bitten, Magie zu seinen Gunsten während dieser Zeit anzuwenden. Nur der Gebrauch von Magie zur Beförderung ist erlaubt."

Ron sah zu Harry hoch. „Kannst du das glauben? Sie haben ihn aus Askaban entlassen. Dieser böse, mörderische Todesser ist frei und hat nichts als einen Klaps auf die Hand bekommen!"

Harry und Hermine waren schockiert. „Tja, ich habe euch erzählt, dass Lucius Malfoy Fudge in seiner Tasche hat. Ist ja wohl klar, dass Fudge und diese Richter denken, dass Voldemort den Krieg gewinnen wird. Sie ergreifen aus Angst Partei für die andere Seite." Harry drehte den Kopf und sah zu Draco am Slytherintisch hinüber. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco wusste, worüber sie sprachen, da er genau sehen konnte, dass Ron die Zeitung las. Eigentlich hatte Harry erwartet, dass Draco über diese Nachricht erfreut grinsen und Harry damit quälen würde, aber überraschenderweise senkte dieser den Blick und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Reden wir jetzt nicht davon", meinte Hermine. „Was machen wir heute?" Harry sah sie bei diesen Worten schnell an und schenkte ihr einen Blick voller geheimer Bedeutsamkeiten. Sie errötete und lächelte zurück.

Ron faltete die Zeitung zusammen und sagte: „Morgen ist Quidditch, erinnert ihr euch? Wir müssen heute noch alle unsere Hausaufgaben aus dem Weg schaffen." Man wusste nie, wie lange so ein Quidditchmatch dauerte, denn es endete ja niemals, ehe der Schnatz gefangen war. „Also los, lasst uns gehen."

„Geht ihr beide voraus, ich bin noch nicht fertig", erklärte Hermine. „Ich treffe euch dann im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder."

„Komm nicht allzu spät", bat sie Harry noch, ehe er mit Ron ging und ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf. Hermine dachte, dass sich ihr Herzschlag niemals mehr beruhigen würde. Sie atmete noch einige Male tief ein und versuchte, ihr Mittagessen zu beenden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie auch Draco, Crabbe und Goyle von ihren Plätzen aufstanden und nun den Weg hinunter kamen, der den Slytherintisch von dem der Gryffindors trennte. Draco war langsamer geworden, während seine beiden Kumpel vor ihm gingen. Als er an Hermines Rücken vorbei kam, langte er über ihre Schulter und ließ einen Zettel in ihren Schoß fallen.

In Hermines Brust klopfte es erwartungsvoll, während sie den Kopf neigte, um die Notiz zu lesen, wobei sie sie halbwegs unter dem Tisch und damit von neugierigen Augen fern hielt. Draco hatte eine Zeichnung von Hermine gemacht, die nackt und mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Boden lag. Die Gestalt von Draco lag mit dem Kopf dazwischen. Die Zeichnung bewegte sich magisch und Hermines Kopf drehte sich hin und her, während Dracos Kopf sich über ihrer Scham aufhielt und seine Zunge an ihr leckte. Als Hermine das Bild ansah, fühlte sie, wie sich die Muskeln in ihrer Vagina voller Vorfreude zusammen zogen und die Nässe aus ihrer Öffnung tropfte. Unter der Zeichnung war gekritzelt: „Triff mich heute Abend um acht. Selbe Stelle, an der du mich ausspioniert hast."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors arbeiteten viele Schüler an ihren Hausaufgaben, um sie am Sonntag erledigt zu haben. Hermine streckte sich, legte ihren Federkiel nieder und schüttelte die Hand, um die Finger zu lockern. In einem kleinen Flur gleich in der Nähe war eine Toilette. Sie hatte darauf gewartet, dass Harry dort heraus kam, damit sie an die Reihe käme, aber er brauchte einfach zu lange.

„Was macht er so lange", jammerte Hermine. „Ich muss mal."

„Klopf an die Tür und frag ihn", meinte Ron, ohne von seinem Buch hoch zu sehen.

„Das mache ich auch", erklärte sie, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Flur. Sie klopfte. „Harry? Bist du immer noch nicht fertig?"

Sie versuchte, an dem Knauf zu drücken, als sie keine Antwort bekam und war überrascht, dass es nicht versperrt war. Wohin in aller Welt war er gegangen? Er musste oben sein, meinte sie zu sich selbst und trat in den Raum. Kaum war sie auch nur halbwegs drin, fühlte sie eine Hand, die sie am Handgelenk packte und sie den restlichen Weg hinein zog.

„Harry!", lachte sie.

„Shhh", flüsterte er mit einem Finger über den Lippen. Er schloss die Tür und sperrte sie ab, ehe er sie in seine Arme zog, um ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben.

Hermine presste ihren Körper an seinen und stöhnte in seinen Mund. Sie hatte es so nötig, dachte sie bei sich. Harry stöhnte sein Verlangen nach ihr zurück und drückte sie rückwärts an die Tür. Er erforschte weiter ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge, während er etwas zur Seite rückte um seinen Fingern den Zugang zu geben, den er wollte.

Mit einer Hand rutschte er unter ihre Bluse und über die Rippen, um ihre wartende Brust zu umfassen. Als er mit dem Daumen über ihre Warze glitt, stöhnte Hermine noch mehr und begann damit, ihr Becken etwas fester an sein Bein zu drücken.

Sie konnte es fast nicht aushalten und wollte unbedingt seine Lippen an sich spüren. Sie zog ihre Bluse hoch und entblößte ihren BH. Harry stöhnte zur Antwort und begann, an ihren Hals entlang nach unten zu küssen und zu lecken. Er hakte seine Finger in eines der Körbchen ein und zog es unter ihre Brust. Das ließ ihre hübsche Brustwarze nach oben recken, als wenn sie sich nach ihm strecken würde. „Mmm, ja", flüsterte Harry, während er sich nach vorne beugte um die harte Spitze mit seinem heißen Mund zu bedecken. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, während Harry an der Kugel leckte und hinein kniff. In ihren Hinterkopf war einfach die Tatsache, dass jemand vielleicht bald die Toilette benutzen wollte und Ron sich auch fragen würde, wo sie beide wären.

Hermine streichelte über Harrys Kopf und flüsterte: „Harry, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

Harry sah ihr ins Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, aber er wollte sie unbedingt nehmen. Es war letzte Nacht schwer für ihn gewesen, einzuschlafen, da er ständig über all die Sachen nachdachte, die sie gemacht hatten. Und jetzt konnte er nicht über seine Lernerei nachdenken, weil er jedes Mal, wenn er über den Tisch zu ihr sah, aus seiner Kleidung platzen und sie wie verrückt auf dem Tisch vor allen vögeln wollte.

Er richtete sich auf und hielt sie fest, während er frustriert seufzte. „Ich will dich so dringend haben, dass es mich schmerzt, Hermine", flüsterte er.

Hermines Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Sie war selbst tropfnass und fühlte sein Begehren genauso stark. „Dann müssen wir schnell sein", wisperte sie gegen seine Schulter.

Harry lächelte sie überrascht an. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie darauf bestehen würde, sofort zu gehen.

Sie griff nach seiner Hose und machte sie auf. „Beeil dich, werd dieses Teil los und setz dich auf die Toilette", flüsterte sie.

„Die Toilette?", fragte Harry.

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen, während sie schnell ihre eigene Hose auszog. „Ja", meinte sie leise. „Du wirst schon sehen."

Harry tat wie geheißen und fühlte, wie er immer härter wurde, während sie ihm ohne Hose immer näher kam. Sie drehte sich mit dem Po zu seinem Gesicht und wollte sich auf seinen Schoß setzen. Kurz davor griff Harry nach ihren Hüften und zog ihr Hinterteil zu sich.

Sie keuchte, als sie seine Zunge und seine Zähne an ihren Backen spürte. Es kitzelte beinahe und sie musste ihren Mund fest zusammen pressen, damit sie keine Geräusche machte. Es fühlte sich so abgefahren an, diese Dinge hier zu machen, während alle anderen so nah waren und dort draußen saßen und lernten. Sie wusste, dass sie still sein musste.

Dann leitete sie Harry auf sein hartes Glied und hielt sie gerade, während sie langsam tiefer sank und die Balance zu halten versuchte. Hermine stöhnte erstickt bei diesem unglaublichen Gefühl, als sein Penis sie ausfüllte. Sie war so feucht, dass er einfach so hinein gleiten konnte. Als sie ganz auf seinem Schoß saß, fühlte er sich so tief in ihr an, dass sie am Liebsten für immer so geblieben wäre.

Harry atmete schwer an ihrem Rücken und drückte ihre Beine mit der Hand weiter auseinander, um besseren Zugang zu all ihren vergnüglichen Zonen zu haben.

Mit den Fingern einer Hand streichelte er über ihre feuchte Klitoris und mit der anderen widmete er sich aufmerksam ihren Brüsten. Hermine wölbte sich nach hinten und versuchte, ein Ächzen zu ersticken, das sich von ihren Lippen lösen wollte. Sie begann, sich auf Harrys Glied zu bewegen und hob und senkte sich mit den Beinen. Harry stöhnte hinter ihr, als er fühlte, wie sich ihre heiße Enge um seinen Schaft presste und an ihm mit ihrer süßen Feuchtigkeit zog.

Bald wurden beide in ihren Bewegungen durch ihr starkes Bedürfnis unregelmäßig und Hermine steigerte das Tempo. Sie schlug mit ihrem Hintern fest auf Harrys Schoß. Dieser hielt sich an ihren Hüften fest und half ihr dabei, sich schneller und schneller, härter und härter zu bewegen. Hermine biss sich auf einen Finger, um die Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die aus ihr heraus brechen wollten.

Beide fühlten, dass es soweit war, als ihre Körper anfingen zu zittern und dann überrollten sie die Wellen der Explosion. Harry kam hart und musste sich an Hermine festhalten, während er seinen Mund an ihrem Rücken erstickte. Ihre Scham zuckte noch und immer noch liefen ihre Säfte aus ihr heraus, an seinem Penis entlang bis zu seinem Schoß. Beide atmeten schwer und versuchten, nach diesem herrlichen Orgasmus wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, als es an die Tür klopfte.

Hermine setzte sich gerade auf und keuchte. „Ähm… einen Moment, bitte", sagte sie. „Vielleicht wäre es auch besser, wenn du gleich nach oben gehen würdest", rief sie anschließend, denn sie wollte nicht, dass sie jemand dabei beobachtete, wie sie beide aus der Toilette kamen.

„In Ordnung", meinte eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten zu Harry und lächelte. Er lächelte zurück und legte seine Lippen für einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre.

„Das nächste Mal müssen wir einen verschwiegeneren Platz finden", flüsterte sie und stand auf, um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen.

„Wo du bist, da will auch ich sein", lächelte Harry. Er küsste Hermine ein letztes Mal, ehe er aus der Tür und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

tbc

**Ü/N:** Am Ende habe ich ein paar Sätze nicht übersetzt, da sich ein kleiner Dialog von Harry und Hermine auf ein amerikanisches Kinderbuch bezieht und es so einfach nicht übersetzbar ist.

Hier das Original:

"Anywhere you want Sam I Am," smiled Harry. "For I will do it here and there, for I will do it anywhere."

Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "I don't think Dr. Suess had sex in mind when he wrote that book."

"Well then I wouldn't want to be him," Harry whispered as he gave Hermione one last kiss before slipping out the door and back to the common room.

* * *

So, dann seid ihr jetzt dran, die Finger über die Tasten fliegen zu lassen – aber vorher erst noch das Knöpfchen da unten drücken +deut+… 


	10. Bettgeflüster

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke schön Schnuffi, für deine überwältigende Abneigung bestimmter Wörter… ich hab sie alle geändert +lach+…

Ich habe das Kapitel gekürzt. Ziemlich grafisch, das Ganze… Diesmal habe ich allerdings so ziemlich alle anderen Teile des Kapitels drin gelassen. Daher kann es vorkommen, dass es seltsame Übergänge oder so gibt… ich habe zwar versucht, das ein wenig zu begradigen, aber es kann gut sein, dass ich etwas übersehen habe.

Ihr wisst, wo ihr das vollständigen Kapitel, alle Reviews und Reviewantworten findet? Ja? Gut. Nein? Guckt mal in mein Profil unter Homepage +gg+…

**

* * *

Kapitel 10**

**Bettgeflüster**

Nach dem Abendessen kam Lavender in den Schlafsaal und sah, wie sich Hermine vor dem Spiegel herrichtete. Sie war in ein körperbetontes, schwarzes Top und einen schwarzen Minirock gekleidet. Lavender stellte sich hinter sie und grinste Hermine im Spiegel an.

„Und wohin denke ich wohl, dass du gehst?", fragte sie. „Auf dem Sprung, deinen Lover zu sehen?"

Hermine war kurz davor, ja zu sagen, als ihr einfiel, dass es Draco war, den sie treffen wollte und nicht Harry. Was, wenn Lavender Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum rumhängen sah, während sie fort war? Würde das keine Fragen aufwerfen?

Nach ein paar zögernden Augenblicken meinte Hermine: „Ja, aber erst später. Ich muss erst noch in die Bibliothek. Harry trifft mich später, wenn Ron im Bett ist. Wir können ja nicht zu offensichtlich sein, wie du weißt."

Lavender betrachtete ihr Outfit und sagte: „Na ja, du bist nicht gerade für die Bibliothek angezogen. Es könnte ein wenig zu auffällig erscheinen dass du etwas vorhast. Weißt du was, ich gehe runter und schaue nach, ob Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum ist und wenn nicht, gebe ich dir ein Zeichen."

„Danke", lächelte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie Lavender so anlügen musste. ‚Was für ein versponnenes Netz ich mir da webe', dachte sie bedrückt.

Ihr Schuldgefühl hielt nur so lange an, bis sie Draco sah, der auf der Bank in der Nische wartete. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte, als sie ihn sah und er hatte sie bisher noch nicht bemerkt. Hermine verließ leise den Pfad und nahm eine Abkürzung durch den Garten mit dem Vorsatz, von hinten an ihn heran zu kommen.

Ihr Körper reagierte allein bei seinem Anblick, wie er dort lässig auf der Bank saß und sein blondes Haar im Mondschein glänzte. Sie schlich sich hinter ihm an und stand dann einfach still da.

Überrascht fuhr Hermine zusammen, als sie ihn sagen hörte: „Mmm, Zimt und Vanille." Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete ihr Gesicht, welches über seinem war.

„Du wusstest, dass ich da war?", fragte sie. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie sich gut beim Anschleichen gemacht hätte.

„Nicht, bis ich dich gerochen habe. Küss mich, Granger", erklärte Draco mit rauchiger Stimme.

Hermine beugte sich über sein Gesicht und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf, während sie mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fuhr und sagte: „Rieche ich wirklich wie Zimt und Vanille?"

„Ja, es lässt mir den Mund wässrig werden", lächelte er. „Komm hier rüber."

Hermine ging um die Bank bis nach vorn und war nervös, als sie sah, wie Draco anerkennend ihr Outfit musterte. „Ganz schön sexy, Granger. Hast du das extra für mich angezogen?" Er streckte seine Hand aus, nahm ihre und zog sie seitlich auf seinen Schoß.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Was denkst du denn?"

Während er seine Lippen näher an ihre brachte, meinte er: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das sehr lange tragen wirst." Hermine stöhnte genussvoll, als Draco ihre Zunge mit seiner in einem langen, ausdauernden Kuss streichelte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Brüste näher an seinen Oberkörper. Ihr Verlangen steigerte sich fast schmerzhaft, ihn in jeder möglichen Art zu berühren.

Die Hand auf ihrem Knie begann sich langsam aufwärts zu bewegen – in verrückt machenden Kreisen. Seine Finger liebkosten ihr nacktes Bein hinauf und tauchten dann an die Innenseite ihres Schenkels ab. Langsam fanden seine Finger ihren Weg unter ihren Rock und hielten plötzlich inne.

Hermine keuchte in seinen Mund und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Draco sie an ihrem sensibelsten Ort berührte, als er einfach stoppte! Seine Finger blieben unbewegt. Er zog sich von ihrem Kuss zurück und meinte: „Sag mir, was du willst."

Hermines Herz klopfte und ihr Höschen wurde jede Sekunde noch feuchter. Sie wackelte mit ihren Beinen und versuchte, sich gegen seine Finger zu drücken, aber er zog sie sofort ein Stück zurück.

„Sag's mir", verlangte er erneut.

„Ich glaube, ich kenne einen Ort, zu dem wir gehen können", erklärte sie, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam.

„Wohin?", fragte er.

Hermine war schon fast an dem Punkt, an dem ihr alles egal war, weil ihr Körper wieder in Flammen geriet. „Ah… ähm… die heulende Hütte", schaffte sie zu sagen.

Draco hob sein Gesicht und sah sie an, als wäre sie irre. „Sehr komisch, Granger. Ich meine es ernst, wenn du nicht bald einen Ort aussuchst, dann pack ich dich gleich hier auf dieser Bank." Er beugte sich zu ihrem Hals hinunter.

„Ich meine es auch ernst. Ich war schon mal drin", antwortete sie.

Er blickte sie wieder an. „Wirklich?" Es wurde ihm klar, dass sie tatsächlich meinte, was sie gesagt hatte, als er den Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah, während sie nickte. „Wie kommen wir dorthin? Wir können ja nicht immer, wenn wir wollen, einfach so nach Hogsmeade gehen."

Sie lächelte und sagte: „Ich kenne einen geheimen Weg." Sie rutschte von seinem Schoß, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn von der Bank. „Komm mit."

Sie führte Draco hinüber zu Peitschenden Weide. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und zog sie an der Hand. „Du weißt aber schon, was das für ein Baum ist, oder?"

„Klar weiß ich das. Und das ist auch genau der Weg, den wir gehen müssen", meinte sie, zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und rief den Zauber, den sie schon einmal Snape hatte sprechen hören, um den Baum erstarren zu lassen. „Immobilus." Draco ließ sich von ihr in Richtung der Öffnung am unteren Teil des Baumes ziehen. Er erwartete, dass sie der Baum jeden Moment in Stücke reißen würde.

Als sie ihn in den Tunnel unterhalb des Baumes gezogen hatte, erhellte Draco seinen eigenen Zauberstab und sah sich um. „Bist du sicher, Granger? Es sieht hier unten ziemlich dreckig aus. Ich glaube, ich hätte lieber meine Chance da draußen auf der Bank nutzen sollen."

„Reg dich ab. Es ist leer und sehr geheim. Wir können so viel Lärm machen wie wir wollen", erklärte sie, als sie schlussendlich im Erdgeschoss des kaputten Hauses heraus kamen.

„Ich reg mich nicht auf", sagte Draco, während er umher blickte. „Sieh dir nun den ganzen Müll und den Rattendreck hier an. Willst du dich vielleicht in all dem herum rollen?"

Hermine warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Bist du nicht ein Zauberer?" Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und zeigte damit auf den Boden des Zimmers. „Sterlorium", sagte sie und machte einen Schlenker mit dem Stab. Der ganze Abfall und anscheinend auch jeder Schmutzfleck schob sich an eine Wand und ließ einen sauberen Boden um darauf zu liegen zurück.

Er sah zu ihr hinüber und hielt einen Arm auf. Hermine kuschelte sich froh in seine Armbeuge und legte ihren Arm auf seine Brust, während er sich ausruhte.

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, wie zärtlich Draco sein konnte, wenn er es sich selbst erlaubte. Sie begann darüber nachzudenken, dass sie ihn wohl doch nicht so gut kannte wie sie gedacht hatte.

„Draco?" fragte sie leise, während sie mit dem Finger kleine Kreise auf seine Brust malte.

„Hm?", gab er mit geschlossenen Augen zurück, ihre Liebkosung genießend und mit dem warmen Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinem.

„Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen."

„Hm?", murmelte er sanft.

Sie riskierte ihre Frage: „Ehe Harry gestern in den Raum kam, wolltest du mich von dem Zauber befreien. Warum? Warum hast du deine Meinung geändert, mich als deine Sklavin zu halten?"

Draco öffnete jetzt seine Augen und blickte sie an, während er über ihre Frage nachdachte. Dann sah er wieder zur Decke und sagte: „Du hast mich an jemanden erinnert."

Diese Antwort überraschte und interessierte Hermine. „An wen?"

„Das ist eine ziemlich persönliche Frage, Granger."

„Alles, was wir heute Abend hier machen, ist ziemlich persönlich", erinnerte sie ihn.

Er untersuchte weiter die Decke und meinte dann: „Ich bin nicht für all dieses warme Gelaber." Er spürte, dass seine Antwort einen negativen Effekt auf sie hatte, denn Hermines Finger hörte auf zu kreisen. Deshalb fügte er hinzu: „Wenn du es schon wissen musst – du hast mich an meine Mutter erinnert."

„Deine Mutter?" Diesen Vergleich hatte Hermine nicht erwartet. „Wie das?"

„Es war die Art, wie du mich angesehen hast. Als würdest du mich abgöttisch lieben. Es erinnerte mich an früher als ich klein war und meine Mutter mit mir lachte und Spiele mit mir machte. Sie sah mich genauso an – als würde ich ihr alles bedeuten", sagte Draco. Er war über sich selbst überrascht, wie viel er ihr erzählte. Er sprach niemals über diese Dinge mit jemandem und nun redete er von allen Leuten ausgerechnet mit Hermine Granger darüber.

Hermine lächelte über die Vorstellung, die seine Worte in ihren Kopf brachten. „Sie hat ganz sicher so gefühlt." Sie spürte durch ihre Umarmung, wie sich Draco versteifte. Vielleicht hatte sie zu viel angenommen. „Was ist passiert?"

Dracos Worte waren nun vor lauter Ärger verkrampft. „Mein Vater begann damit, ihr zu sagen, sie solle damit aufhören, so leichtfertig mit mir zu sein. Er sagte, sie würde mich zu einem Waschlappen erziehen. Er war… barsch… mit ihr. So wurde sie nur noch eine Hülle von dem, was sie einmal war und alle Freude wurde aus ihr heraus gestampft."

Hermine fühlte sich schlecht. Sie hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, wie hart es für Draco sein musste, mit einem Mann wie Lucius Malfoy zu leben. Kein Wunder, dass er so verbittert war. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Erspar mir dein Mitleid, Granger", sagte er mit Abscheu. „Ich will es nicht."

Hermine nahm ihm seine groben Worte nicht übel. Sie sah, dass es sehr schwer für ihn war, über diese ganze Sache zu reden und sie war erstaunt, dass er ihr überhaupt soviel erzählt hatte. Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie das Thema wechseln konnte, als zu ihrer Überraschung Draco weiter sprach.

„Weißt du, ich war im letzten Frühling richtig wütend, als mein Vater verhaftet wurde. Es war peinlich und ein Schlag für unsere Familie. Aber nun… da er wieder frei ist… wünschte ich, dass er es nicht wäre." Hermine begann wieder damit, Kreise auf seine Brust zu malen, sagte aber nichts. Sie wollte, dass er, so lange er mochte, weiter sprach. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dies eine seltene Gelegenheit wäre, diesen vielschichtigen Kerl kennen zu lernen.

Draco redete weiter. „Meine Mutter und ich hatten den besten Sommer, an den ich mich erinnern kann. Wir waren auf Urlaub in unserer Villa auf Ios, einer griechischen Insel. Und je mehr Tage vergingen, ohne dass mein Vater da war, begann sie wieder zu lächeln. Auf einmal konnten wir vergessen, dass wir Malfoys waren und einfach nur Mutter und Sohn sein. Keiner sagte uns, dass wir uns auf eine bestimmte Weise zu verhalten hatten oder einen Standard aufrechterhalten mussten oder dass wir uns besser zusammen reißen sollten, wenn wir dem Namen Malfoy keine Schande machen wollten."

Sie lagen eine Zeitlang da, ehe er seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte und meinte: „Ich fass es nicht, dass ich dir das gerade alles erzählt habe, Granger." Dann lachte er und fügte hinzu: „Ich denke, wenn du mehr über mich wissen willst, musst du mir öfters solche unglaublichen Blow Jobs geben. Sie scheinen mir die Zunge zu lockern."

Hermine Kopf hob sich von seiner Schulter und sah ihn eifrig an. „Was meinst du, wie locker ist denn diese Zunge?"

Sofort verstand er, was sie sagen wollte und erklärte: „Raus aus diesen Klamotten und dann zeig ich es dir."

tbc

* * *

Und wieder habt ihr ein wenig Neues erfahren. Im nächsten Kapitel trifft Draco auf seinen Vater… Reviews? 


	11. Ein geheimer Ruf

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, vielen Dank für den regen Gebrauch deines ‚gelben Eddings'… ihr glaubt gar nicht, wieviele Wortwiederholungen in diesem Kapitel waren… und ich denke, dass es trotz aller Bemühungen immer noch eine Menge sind!

Leider war es mir diese Woche nicht möglich, aus Gesundheitsgründen auch nur eine Zeile zu übersetzen – und da ich nächste Woche Geburtstag habe, wird es wohl nächste Woche kein neues Kapitel geben. Tut mir leid für euch – eigentlich war das ganz anders geplant.

**

* * *

Kapitel 11 **

**Ein geheimer Ruf **

Hermine saß am nächsten Tag zwischen Harry und Ron, während sie das Quidditchspiel zwischen Slytherin und Ravenclaw von der Gryffindor-Tribüne aus ansahen. Trotz der vielen Strafen wegen unnötiger Grobheiten hatte es Slytherin geschafft, in Führung zu bleiben und die einzigen, die darüber glücklich waren, saßen auf der Tribüne direkt gegenüber den Gryffindors.

Ron und Harry konnten sich kaum davon abhalten, finster zu der markanten Gestalt von Lucius Malfoy zu sehen, der gekommen war, um Draco spielen zu sehen.

„Er hat wirklich Nerven, sein Gesicht hier zu zeigen", motzte Ron.

Hermine, die Draco beobachtete, wie er weit oben schwebte, meinte abwesend: „Vergiss ihn einfach. Er kann ein Jahr lang keine Magie ausüben und seinen Zauberstab ist er auch los." Sie konnte es nicht lassen, sie musste ihn mit ihren Augen verfolgen, während sie sich an den fantastischen Sex erinnerte, den sie am letzten Abend in der Heulenden Hütte gehabt hatten. Er sah so unglaublich in seiner Quidditchuniform aus und auch anmutig, wie er mit seinem Besen umging. Manchmal, wenn er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen schien, stellte sie sich vor, dass er sie und genauso auch Harry anblicken würde.

Der Dunkelhaarige war ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen, auch wenn er mit dem Rest der Gryffindors Ravenclaw zu jubelte. Er hatte Probleme mit der Konzentration auf das Spiel, während Hermine so nah bei ihm saß. Er konnte sie nicht anfassen, da sie von allen Seiten von anderen Schülern umgeben waren, deshalb musste er zufrieden damit sein, ganz eng neben ihr zu sitzen. Das Gefühl ihres Beines an seinem ließ es prickeln und verlangte eindeutig nach mehr. Gelegentlich, wenn sie sich umdrehte, um mit jemandem hinter ihnen zu reden, streiften ihre Brüste seinen Arm und erregten ihn noch mehr. Harry nahm an, dass sie das absichtlich tat, da sie ihm einen schnellen und verschmitzten Blick zuwarf.

Nach einem solchen Vorfall beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Dafür krieg ich dich!"

Sie lächelte ihn nur an und wisperte zurück: „Ich hoffe doch."

Auch Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Augen zu dem blonden Sucher, der dort oben kreiste, wanderten. Wann auch immer er sich an die Dinge erinnerte, die Draco mit seinem Körper gemacht hatte, erfüllte Leidenschaft seine Sinne und er hasste und begehrte Malfoy zur selben Zeit. Er verabscheute es, dass es Draco schaffte, ihm unter die Haut zu gehen und sich in letzter Zeit in seinen Gedanken breit gemacht hatte. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er manipuliert und benutzt worden und doch wusste er auch, dass wenn ihm das gleiche wieder angeboten würde, er es nicht zurück weisen könnte. Tatsache war, dass der Gedanke, Hermine und Malfoy wieder zusammen zu haben, seinen Kopf so sehr belagerte, dass er die letzte Nacht damit verbracht hatte, einen Ort nur für sie allein zu arrangieren. Er hatte bisher Hermine noch nichts von seinen Plänen erzählt, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass das eine ganz spezielle Überraschung für beide werden würde.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Ron, als er bemerkte, dass Draco den Schnatz entdeckt hatte und nun mit vollem Tempo hinter ihm her raste. Unglücklicherweise war der Ravenclaw-Sucher weiter weg gewesen, als der Schnatz erschien und hatte nun den Nachteil, ihn im Gegensatz zu Malfoy zu fangen.

Die Gryffindor-, Hufflepuff- und Ravenclaw-Tribünen waren vollkommen still, als Draco einen gewagten Griff in Richtung Schnatz machte und ihn nach gerade mal einer Minute Jagd fing. Nur die Slytherin Fans schrien und jubelten, während die Spieler zum Boden herab kamen und das Spiel für beendet erklärt wurde. Lucius Malfoy sah sehr zufrieden mit dem Ausgang des Matches aus und grinste erfreut. Professor Snape sah ebenso froh aus – wie eben so jemand wie er in dieser Hinsicht aussehen konnte. Sein steifes, aber heftiges Klatschen war die größte Emotion, die er seinem Haus gegenüber zeigte.

„Los, gehen wir", meinte Ron trübselig und alle standen auf um die Tribüne zu verlassen. „Ich will nicht hier herum hängen und diesen Mistkerlen zusehen, wie sie sich hämisch freuen."

Als Ron, Harry und Hermine unten angekommen waren, blieben sie stehen, da das betrübte Ravenclawteam gerade auf dem Weg zur Umkleide vorbei kam. Cho Chang blieb stehen, als sie Harry sah und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ziemlich übel, hm?", stellte sie fest.

Harry schenkte ihr ein Anteil nehmendes Lächeln. „Es ist nur ein Spiel. Ihr kriegt sie das nächste Mal."

„Ja, wir werden sehen", meinte sie. „Harry, kann ich mal einen Moment mit dir reden?"

Harry warf Hermine einen schnellen Blick zu und sagte dann: „Ähm… klar." Er ging mit Cho ein Stück weg, wo die Menge nicht so dicht war.

Ron griff nach Hermines Arm. „Komm schon, lassen wir sie alleine." Er machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Schlosses, während sie nur unwillig folgte. Sie sah besorgt über die Schulter zurück an die Stelle, wo die beiden standen und sich unterhielten.

Hermine störte es, dass Harry mit Cho weg ging, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, ob er immer noch Gefühle für sie hatte. Für sie war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Cho immer noch Interesse an Harry hatte. Würde die Ravenclaw die Macht haben, ihr Harry weg zu nehmen? Sie sah wieder zu ihnen zurück und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Sie wusste, dass Harry es genoss, ihr seinen Körper zu schenken, aber wer bekam sein Herz? Er mochte Cho ja nun auch schon einige Jahre lang.

„Was schleichst du so langsam hinterher?", fragte Ron, der sich umgedreht hatte und nun Hermine ansah. Hermine wandte ihr Gesicht Ron zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts", erklärte sie.

Das Slytherinteam hatte aufgehört zu jubeln, denn jeder hatte nun jedem auf dem Feld gratuliert. Sie gingen in froher Stimmung zurück zu den Umkleiden. Draco drehte seinen Kopf zur Gryffindor-Tribüne und suchte nach den beiden, die er unbedingt sehen wollte. Er sah Hermine, die auf dem Weg war und einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte. Er folgte ihrer Blickrichtung und entdeckte die Szene, die sie zu stören schien.

„So, so", sagte er leise zu sich selbst, „so etwas können wir jetzt gar nicht brauchen, oder?"

Harry hatte Cho höflich zugehört, als sie ihn nervös für den Nachmittag zu einem Spaziergang um den See einlud. Harry hatte festgestellt, dass er, anstatt froh über das Angebot zu sein, sich damit belastet fand, eine Ausrede finden zu müssen um nicht anzunehmen. Vor einer Woche noch wäre er in die Luft gesprungen, wenn er eine Chance gehabt hätte, mit Cho alleine zu sein. Aber nun hatten sich die Dinge so sehr für ihn geändert. Er hatte keinen Namen für die Benennung dieser ‚Sache' mit Hermine und Draco, aber was auch immer es war, hatte er doch vor, es weiter zu ergründen. Es war das Einzige, das ihn im Augenblick reizte.

„Das hört sich wirklich nett an", sagte Harry, „aber ich habe Hagrid gesagt, dass ich heute Nachmittag zum Tee zu ihm kommen würde. Vielleicht irgendwann anders?"

Cho fühlte den Mangel an Begeisterung für ihr Angebot und war verwirrt. Sie war sicher, dass Harry sie mochte und nun hatte sie sich endlich entschlossen, die Chance zu ergreifen und einen Schritt zu machen. Seit zwei Monaten hatte er ihr heimlich Blicke zugeworfen und nun schien er gleichgültig ihrem Interesse gegenüber zu sein.

„Sicher", lächelte sie traurig. „Dann eben wann anders." Sie drehte sich schnell auf dem Absatz um und ging zu ihren Teamgefährten in der Umkleide.

Harry tat sie leid, aber was hätte er tun sollen? Er dachte, er sollte besser zu Hagrids Hütte gehen und versuchen, eine Einladung zum Tee zu bekommen. Wenigstens wäre er dann nicht ein allzu großer Lügner. Er hatte ohnehin schon länger keine nette Unterhaltung mit seinem alten Freund gehabt.

Er ging in entgegen gesetzter Richtung der Schülermenge und in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes zu einem Pfad, der, wie er wusste, zur Hütte führte. Hagrid war vorhin beim Spiel gewesen, aber da Harry seine ziemlich beachtliche Gestalt nirgendwo in Nähe des Spielfeldes sah, nahm er an, dass dieser schon nach Hause gegangen war.

Während Harry weiter den Pfad hinunter ging, erschrak er sich durch einen ‚WUSCH', der hinter ihm erklang. Er hielt an und beobachtete die Person, die ihn gestört hatte, wie sie verlangsamte und sich ihm dann zuwandte.

Draco!

Der Blonde hatte Harry gesehen, wie er den Weg entlang gegangen war und sprang auf den Besen, den er seit dem Spiel immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Das grüne Slytherin Cape war nur so hinter ihm her geflogen. Nun sprang er von seinem Besen, stellte sich Harry in den Weg und starrte ihn gereizt an.

Dessen Körper reagierte sofort. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Draco vor hatte oder warum er ärgerlich aussah, aber die Erinnerung an ihr heißes Zusammensein war genug um das Blut in Harrys untere Regionen zu schicken.

Draco sah seinen begehrlichen Blick und sein eigentlicher Grund, ihm gegenüber zu treten, verblasste ein wenig, da er spürte, wie sich sein eigener Herzschlag beschleunigte. Ein wissendes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er zu Harry schlenderte und mit dem Verlangen des Gryffindors spielte, verführt zu werden.

Harry konnte sich irgendwie nicht bewegen, als Draco ankam. Seine Atmung wurde rascher, während er umher blickte und niemand anderen sah. ‚Wo zur Hölle ist jetzt mein ganzer Mut geblieben', dachte er. Er spürte jedes Verlangen schwinden, Draco zu widerstehen, als ein Schauder durch seinen Körper ging und meinte: „Was?"

Draco stand nun genau vor ihm, blickte ihn prüfend von oben bis unten an und dann wieder ins Gesicht. Dann packte er Harrys Arm und zog ihn in eine Gruppe von Bäumen neben dem Pfad. Harry ließ sich willig von Draco zu dem etwas geheimeren Platz führen und wusste, dass sein Körper verzweifelt alles nehmen würde, was er bekam.

Draco überraschte Harry, als er ihn rau an einen Baum drückte, die Arme neben ihn an den Stamm legte und ihn fest hielt, indem er sich vor ihn stellte. Harry machte kein Anzeichen, sich dagegen zu wehren und sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. Draco fühlte, wie er bei dem Gedanken hart wurde, dass Harry ihn offenbar gewähren ließ und stellte fest, dass der sexy Dunkelhaarige nun praktisch keuchte, um verführt zu werden. Aber Draco wollte zuerst noch einige Dinge klären.

„Hör mir zu, Potter, denn ich möchte das niemals mehr wiederholen", begann Draco. Er legte seine Hand auf die Beule in Harrys Hose und griff fest um dessen harte Länge, dass dieser scharf den Atem einsaugte und sich seine Augen verlangend verdunkelten. Draco kam noch naher an dessen Körper heran und presste sich gegen Harrys Vorderseite, wobei er seine Hand fest an Ort und Stelle hielt.

Die Lippen nur Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt sagte er: „Dieser Schwanz", er drückte dabei leicht Harrys Genitalien, „gehört mir und Granger. Du kannst mit mir und mit ihr schlafen, aber mit niemandem sonst." Draco suchte in Harrys Augen nach einem Zeichen des Einspruchs, fand aber keinen. Dann fuhr er fort: „Deshalb solltest du besser alles vergessen was mit Chang läuft, denn das ist jetzt vorüber. Ich möchte niemals… und ich meine niemals… sehen, dass du unser Mädchen durch deine scheiß Untreue nochmals verletzt."

„Untreue?", keuchte Harry. Das Gefühl von Dracos Hand auf seinem Glied und die Lippen so nahe, brachte seinen Verstand durcheinander. Aber trotz seiner Lust fühlte er sich von Malfoys Worten angegriffen. „Ich habe nichts getan!"

„Dann hast du Grangers Gesicht nicht gesehen, während du mit diesem Ravenclaw-Flittchen geredet hast!", zischte Draco und drückte Harrys Penis noch fester.

Harry legte schnell seine Hände auf Dracos Brust und drückte ihn weg. „Du Arsch!", blaffte Harry zurück. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst! Und wer gibt dir verdammt noch mal das Recht, mir zu sagen was ich zu tun habe? Gibst du Pansy und was weiß ich wen noch alles auf, nur um es mit Hermine und mir zu treiben? Ist es das, was du sagen willst?", brüllte er frustriert weiter.

Draco grinste über die Wut des Dunkelhaarigen, blieb aber cool und meinte: „Vielleicht tu ich das."

„Ja, klar", schnaubte Harry ungläubig.

„Denkst du, dass du mich so gut kennst, Potter?", grinste ihn Draco an.

„Ich weiß genug", schnauzte ihn Harry an.

Draco trat wieder ganz nah zu ihm und sagte: „Dann solltest du ja auch wissen, dass du mir gehörst." Und ehe Harry noch protestieren konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Und das ist nicht, weil ich das will. Es ist, weil du das willst."

Harrys Mund öffnete sich überrascht und voller Entrüstung. Nur der sexy Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht, der ihn ansah, hielt ihn von jedem Einspruch, den er hätte äußern wollen, ab. Draco biss auf Harrys Unterlippe und zog mit den Zähnen an ihr, was den anderen dazu veranlasste, seine Hände an den Baum hinter sich zu legen, um Halt zu finden. Sein Glied spannte und sehnte sich nach Befreiung, als Draco seine Lippen nun voll auf Harrys legte und ihn innig, voller Leidenschaft und Besitzanspruch küsste. Harry war unfähig, seine Erwiderung zurück zu halten und gab einfach nach, küsste Malfoy zurück, zog seine Zunge in seinen Mund und schmeckte ihn gierig.

Während der Gryffindor in seinen Mund stöhnte, presste Draco seinen Körper vollends gegen Harrys. Dadurch rieben beide Erektionen der Jungs aneinander in einer mehr als angenehmen Art und Weise. „Scheiße, Potter", stöhnte Draco in Harrys Mund, während er seine Hände zu dessen Rückseite schlängelte, die Pobacken drückte und knetete, was Harrys Penis noch fester an seinen quetschte. Der Dunkelhaarige warf seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen vor Vergnügen, während Draco sich seinen Hals hinunter leckte und biss und sich ihre Glieder weiter aneinander rieben.

„Willst du, dass ich dich vögele, Potter?", keuchte Draco an Harrys Hals. „Oder vielleicht willst du es ja diesmal bei mir machen."

Harry fühlte sich wie betrunken vor Lust und spürte, wie seine Beine schwach wurden. Er war dankbar, dass er den Baum hinter sich hatte, denn das war das Einzige, das ihn im Moment aufrecht hielt. Seine Arme hoben sich wie alleine, wickelten sich unter Dracos Cape um ihn und hielten ihn und seine fantastischen Lippen an Harrys Hals fest.

„Sag mir, dass du mich willst, Potter", knurrte Draco wieder. „Sag mir, dass dein Hintern mir gehört und ich werde ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit richtig gut ran nehmen."

Harry sehnte sich langsam verzweifelt nach Erlösung und wollte nicht, dass Draco noch länger sprach. Er wünschte sich, dass der Blonde einfach den Mund halten und ihn packen würde. Ja, das ist es, was ich will, dachte er, ich möchte, dass Malfoy mich einfach überwältig und mir die Wahl abnimmt. Denn Harry wusste schon, dass es ihm unmöglich wäre, zu widerstehen. Sein Körper käme um, wenn sich Draco von ihm zurückziehen würde. „Er gehört dir", konnte er gerade noch sagen.

Dray hob seinen Kopf vom Nacken des Dunkelhaarigen und sah im in die Augen. Beide keuchten vor Verlangen und dann überzog ein triumphierendes Grinsen das Gesicht des blonden Jungen. Draco drückte Harrys Hintern fester und meinte: „Das stimmt Potter, so ist es. Und Granger und ich werden uns deinen Schwanz teilen." Malfoy kreiste mit seinen Hüften und veranlasste so Harry zu stöhnen, da es einfach eine zu angenehme Reibung an seinem harten Schaft erzeugte. Dracos Augen schienen eine dunklere Blaufärbung zu bekommen, während er weiter redete. „Und du solltest deinen Schwanz besser Granger widmen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser Mädchen sich Trost bei anderen holt, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und presste ein „Nein!" heraus. Er mochte die Vorstellung nicht, die sich ihm aufdrückte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Hermine Sex bei anderen suchen würde. Er schnappte nach Luft und stöhnte, als Draco nun die Hand vorn in seine Hose steckte, seine Erektion nahm und sie in einer höchst angenehmen Weise bewegte. Der Blonde arbeitete wie ein wahrer Experte daran und erreichte damit, dass der Gryffindor seine Hüften wie in dem Versuch vorwärts drückte, ein Tor zu erzielen. In der Zwischenzeit versuchte Draco, seinen Punkt klar zu machen und mit seinen Worten zu vermitteln.

„Denk dran, was ich dir beigebracht habe, Potter und nutze das richtig. Lass sie hart und oft kommen, dann wird sie uns niemals verlassen", befahl Draco.

Harry konnte nur zustimmend nicken, stöhnte dann ein letztes Mal auf und spritzte sein Sperma auf Dracos Handgelenk. Er stöhnte tief und befreiend auf und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Baumrinde. Als Draco sein Glied los gelassen hatte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah zu, wie der blonde Junge das Sperma von seiner Hand und dem Gelenk leckte. Immer noch außer Atem fragte Harry: „Hattest du schon eine Menge Jungs?"

Draco legte seine Hände zurück auf Harrys Hüfen und meinte: „Ein paar."

„Crabbe und Goyle?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und lachte. „Nun, diese beiden wecken in niemanden gerade die Leidenschaft, oder?"

Harry lächelte nun über den Gedanken, dass jemand mit diesen dämlichen Typen zusammen sein wollte. Dann sah er zu, wie Malfoy seine Hosen ein Stück nach unten zog und darüber seinen Schaft in Position stellte. Draco pochte vor lauter Bedürfnis. „Lutsch ihn!", befahl er mit kratziger Stimme und drückte die Schultern des dunkelhaarigen Jungen nach unten.

Zitternd fiel Harry auf die Knie und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schenkel, während er die andere um dessen warmen, harten Penis legte. Harry hätte niemals gedacht, dass er dies je bei einem anderen Jungen würde tun wollen, aber plötzlich fand er heraus, dass er das sehr bei Draco wollte. Er atmete laut aus, stülpte seinen Mund über die Spitze von Dracos Erektion und fühlte seine Beschaffenheit mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge.

Draco stützte nun seine Arme am Baum ab, während er sich vor und in Harrys Mund lehnte. Sein Kinn war an die Brust gepresst und die Augen hielt er geschlossen, während er knurrte: „Verdammt, Potter, das fühlt sich so gut an!"

„Draco?" kam eine harte, doch klanglose Stimme von hinten. Draco erstarrte auf der Stelle, nur seine Augen flogen hoch und starrten Harry geschockt an. Harry hatte seinen Mund von Draco genommen und sah nun nach oben in das erschrockene Gesicht des Blonden. Beide wussten, wessen Stimme das war und das es die letzte Person war, die sie hofften jemals zu sehen. Glücklicherweise war Dracos grünes Cape zu beiden Seiten von Harry hinunter gefallen, als Draco sich über ihn gelehnt hatte und so war Harrys Identität immer noch verborgen.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken des Geschockt-seins murmelte Draco Harry zu: „Weg mit dir von hier." Harry nickte schnell, drehte sich um und glitt schnell durch das Cape und um den Baum. Er stolperte in den Wald und stellte immer sicher, dass eine Menge Bäume die Blickrichtung des Störenfrieds verdeckten.

Draco verstaute seinen Penis wieder in seiner Hose und drehte sich langsam zu seinem Vater um. Lucius Malfoy legte seinen Kopf seitlich und sah in den Wald, wohin er den Jungen rennen sah. Er bekam keine gute Sicht auf ihn. „Wer war der Junge?", fragte Lucius neugierig.

„Niemand den du kennst, Vater", antwortete Draco ohne Emotionen.

Seine Augen schwangen wieder zurück zu Dracos Gesicht. „Wirklich, Draco, du solltest deine Indiskretionen an einem Ort wahrnehmen, der privater ist."

Draco sah seinen Vater missbilligend an. „Ich dachte, dass ich das hätte."

„Ja, nun", zuckte Lucius mit den Schultern, „du hast mich nach dem Spielende nicht aufgesucht. Dachtest du etwa, dass ich nicht mit dir sprechen wollte?"

„Wenn es um heute Abend geht, brauchst du dich nicht zu sorgen. Alles ist arrangiert worden", sagte Draco steif.

Lucius nickte. „Sehr gut. Stell sicher, dass sich Snape nicht einmischt."

„Darum wurde sich bereits gekümmert", meinte Draco und wünschte sich nur, dass sein Vater einfach ginge.

Lucius war dabei, sich umzudrehen um zu gehen, zögerte dann aber einen Augenblick und schaute zurück zu seinem Sohn. „Du magst aber Mädchen genauso, oder?"

„Ja, Vater, das tue ich", sagte Draco.

Lucius sah beruhigt aus. „Gut, denn ich erwarte von dir, das du den nächsten Malfoy-Erben produzierst, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

Draco stand einfach nur da und starrte seinen Vater an.

Lucius schien einen Augenblick lang tief in Gedanken zu sein und meinte dann: „Es ist eine Schande, dass die Marlston-Erbin niemals gefunden wurde. Sie wäre die perfekte Wahl für dich gewesen."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

Lucius sah Draco an und erklärte: „Ah, ich vergaß. Du warst erst ein Baby, als Sebastian und Morgana getötet wurden. Weißt du, sie hatten eine Tochter und gaben sie in die Obhut von irgendeinem entfernten Squib Verwandten während des Krieges. Als sie getötet wurden, verschwand der Squib mit dem Baby und niemand war jemals fähig, sie ausfindig zu machen. Schade, wirklich. Sie wäre extrem wohlhabend. Sie könnte es immer noch werden, wenn sie käme um ihre Erbschaft anzunehmen."

Draco konnte nicht anders und dachte darüber nach, was Hermine an dem Abend über ihre wahren Eltern gesagt hatte. Konnte sie es sein?

„Nun, bis heute Abend dann", sagte Lucius und unterbrach so das Grübeln seines Sohnes. Er drehte sich um und schritt zurück zum Pfad. Draco beobachtete den Rückzug seines Vaters und ließ dann ein befreites Seufzen hören. Glücklicherweise hatte Lucius Harry nicht erkannt! Wie hätte er das jemals erklären sollen? Er fuhr herum, blickte in den Wald und hoffte, dass Harry dort vielleicht noch irgendwo herum hing. Als dieser nicht erschien, fluchte er und drehte sich wieder um, um seinen Besen aufzuheben.

„Dieser verdammte Scheißkerl", fluchte Draco über seinen Vater. „Ständig ruiniert er die Dinge."

tbc

* * *

Ich grüße alle Leser und würde mich freuen, wenn sich mal wieder ein paar der ganz ruhigen +gg+ Leser melden würden! Und da dieses Kapitel nicht gekürzt ist, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr die 100 Review Marke knacken würdet... Was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel? 


	12. Kommt jetzt Ärger?

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht wieder an Schnuffi… +knuddel+… ohne Worte…

Ich sollte wohl noch erwähnen, dass Draco hier ein Wort benutzt, dass ich im englischen Original belassen habe. Dieser Kerl nennt ja alles ziemlich beim Namen und elf Kapitel konnte ich mich davor drücken, das Wort ‚Pussy' zu benutzen. Ich habe es nicht ins Deutsche ‚Gebrauchswort' übersetzt… Muschi… da eine meiner Klientinnen eine Katze dieses Namens hat und ich nicht immer in unkontrollierbares Gekicher ausbrechen wollte, wenn ich durch die Tür komme und das Tier sehe… +zwinker+…

**

* * *

Kapitel 12 **

**Kommt jetzt Ärger?**

An diesem Abend kam Harry in der Hoffnung, Hermine zu finden, durch die Portraitöffnung und in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er hatte nach dem Vorfall mit den Malfoys den Rest des Nachmittags mit Hagrid verbracht. Die ganze Zeit, die er bei dem geselligen Riesen gewesen war, dachte er darüber nach, was Malfoy über Hermine gesagt hatte – dass es sie gestört hätte, weil er mit Cho redete. Er entdeckte sie nicht, fand aber ihre Zimmergenossinnen und ging zu Lavender und Parvati hinüber. „Habt ihr beide Hermine gesehen?"

„Sie ist oben im Zimmer", antwortete Parvati mit wissendem Grinsen. Sie blickte zu Lavender, die auch grinste.

„Was?", erkundigte sich Harry. Er wusste nicht, warum die beiden lächelten und fragte sich, ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Hermine in ihrem Zimmer war.

Dann flüsterte Lavender: „Möchtest du, dass wir ihr sagen, dass du sie irgendwo treffen willst?"

Harry sah sie verblüfft an. Wussten sie es? Er war nicht sicher, ob ihm gefiel, dass gerade diese beiden seine Angelegenheiten kannten. Und wenn es so war – wie viel wussten sie sie dann? Auch etwas über ihn und Malfoy? Er sah von einer zur anderen und meinte: „Nein, das ist nicht nötig."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Professor McGonagall trat ein. „Oh, da sind Sie ja, Potter. Dumbledore möchte Sie in seinem Büro sehen. Ich habe schon überall nach Ihnen gesucht!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Ich gehe sofort zu ihm", antwortete Harry, ging an ihr vorbei und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatte seit letztem Frühjahr, als dieser ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählte, nicht gerade viel mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Harry war ziemlich wütend auf ihn gewesen und war immer noch verbittert. Und nicht nur das, er fühlte sich auch benutzt. All diese Jahre in Hogwarts hatte er gedacht, dass der Direktor auf ihn acht gab, weil ihm die Führung und die Fürsorge fehlten, die er von seinen Eltern bekommen hätte, wenn sie nicht umgebracht worden wären.

Nun hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore nicht der fürsorgliche und wohltätige alte Mann war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Seit letztem Frühjahr sah sich Harry als Dumbledores Geheimwaffe, der all die Jahre nur beschützt wurde, weil er der Einzige war, der, wie es in der Prophezeiung stand, Voldemort besiegen konnte. Er war nichts als ein Instrument für Dumbledore, welches dieser auch benutzte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco hatte alle Kinder von Dienern des Dunklen Lords im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Sie unterhielten sich leise, während sie auf den Beginn des Meetings warteten. Endlich erschien das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy im Kamin. Alle verstummten und hörten zu.

„Guten Abend", begann Lucius. „Wie ihr wisst, steht die Zauberergemeinschaft im Krieg zwischen jenen, die dem Dunklen Lord dienen und jenen närrischen, unglücklichen Niedriggeborenen, die unserem glorreichen Meister entgegenstehen. Während eure Eltern darum kämpfen, unser Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts zu verbessern, bitten wir euch, unsere Kinder, darum, in unserem Sinne innerhalb der Schule zu agieren. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich informiert, dass es ihm gefallen würde, wenn bestimmte ‚Schüler' … vorzeitige Unfälle hätten." Lucius grinste nun übelwollend. „Das muss allerdings höchst geheim passieren und ich wünsche von jedem von euch, der einen Plan hat, dass er ihn von meinem Sohn absegnen lässt. Alle Verschwörungen und Konzepte müssen wie Unfälle aussehen und es ist ganz wichtig, dass man es nicht zu euch oder zu euren Eltern zurückverfolgen kann."

„Ich nehme an, dass ihr euch alle fragt, welche Belohnung ihr für diesen Service für den Dunklen Lord erhaltet? Außer großen Mengen Gold werdet ihr ebenso Ansehen und Gunst von ihm selbst bekommen, besonders natürlich für das Ableben von Harry Potter. Fakt ist, dass derjenige, der verantwortlich für Potters Tod ist, der erste eurer Generation sein wird, der das angesehene dunkle Mal mit allen Vorteilen, die damit zusammen hängen, erhält."

„Es gibt natürlich auch große Belohnungen für den Tod von einem der Weasleys oder das Schlammblut Hermine Granger. Ziel sind auch die Schüler, die Teil dieser Gruppe namens ‚Dumbledores Armee' sind, über die wir informiert worden sind. Draco hat die Liste mit ihren Namen und kann sie euch nennen. Muss ich die Strafe erwähnen, falls jemand von euch mit jemandem außer der hier versammelten über diese Angelegenheiten redet?" Er machte eine Pause, während sich die Schüler untereinander ängstlich anschauten.

„Sehr gut. Ich freue mich auf Neuigkeiten von euren Erfolgen. Guten Abend."

Als das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy aus dem Feuer verschwunden war, fingen alle aufgeregt zu reden an. Draco stand still gegen einen Tisch gelehnt da und hörte den anderen zu. Sie lachten und scherzten über hanebüchene Arten, jemanden umzubringen. ‚Meine beiden Lover umzubringen', dachte Draco. Die Witzeleien und das Herumalbern wurden immer lauter, bis Draco dachte, dass ihm der Kopf platzen würde.

„Ruhe!", rief er schließlich.

Alle hörten überrascht auf und sahen ihn an.

Draco sah nach oben zu den Schlafsälen, in denen sich diejenigen aufhielten, die nicht Teil des Meetings waren und dort eingesperrt und mit Stillezaubern versehen vom Lauschen abgehalten wurden. „Macht nicht zuviel Wirbel um diese Sache! Ich schlage vor, dass ihr alle anfangt, ernsthaft über jeden Plan, der euch einfällt, nachzudenken. Keiner macht irgendwas ohne meine vorhergehende Zustimmung. Geheimhaltung ist hier der Schlüssel. Geht jetzt in eure Zimmer und befreit die anderen. Sagt ihnen, dass es ein Spaß war."

Außer Crabbe und Goyle, die mit einem Grinsen auf den Gesichtern zu Draco trotteten, gingen alle hintereinander und geordnet die Treppen hinauf. „Endlich eine Heimzahlung", sagte Crabbe. „Hast du schon einen Plan, Malfoy?"

Draco rieb sich seine Stirn, um seine Kopfschmerzen zu lindern und meinte: „Den habe ich wirklich. Mein Plan ist, einen Spaziergang zu machen." Crabbe und Goyle beobachteten, wie Malfoy den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Crabbe.

„Was weiß ich", antwortete Goyle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry hatte gerade Dumbledores Büro verlassen und sein Kopf war voll mit dessen Ankündigungen. Es wurde Zeit, den Orden über den wahren Inhalt der Prophezeiung zu informieren, hatte er gesagt. Er würde am Mittwochabend ein spezielles Treffen im Hauptquartier einberufen und wollte, dass Harry dazu kam. Harry hatte nur zugehört und achselzuckend gemeint: „In Ordnung."

Nun war er auf dem Weg durch das Schloss und fühlte, wie die alte Wut wieder in ihm aufstieg. Er kickte gegen die Wand und fluchte.

„Pass gefälligst auf!", rief ein Gemälde an der Wand.

Harry ignorierte es und begann, mit sich selbst zu sprechen. „Oh ja! Schickt Harry mit seinem Zauberstab hinaus, um sich mit Voldemort zu duellieren. Ja, klar, was für ein toller Plan! Und wenn er umgebracht wird, tja, dann müssen wir uns halt was anderes einfallen lassen!"

Er ging um eine Ecke und verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er Hermine erblickte, die aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung kam. Hatte sie nach ihm gesucht?

Er vergaß seine Wut und sah sich nach allen Richtungen um. Nein, kein anderer unterwegs. Er lächelte sie an, als sie bei ihm ankam, aber das Lächeln verging ihm gleich, als er ihren kühlen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Hermine, was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

„Was los ist? Nichts ist los. Ich mache nur meine Runden. Ich habe Dienst heute Abend", sagte sie sachlich. Als Vertrauensschülerin war sie verpflichtet, durch die Korridore zu patrouillieren, wenn sie an der Reihe war.

Harry sah auf die Tür eines leeren Klassenzimmers in der Nähe und meinte: „Nun, ich denke, dass es Zeit für deine Pause ist." Er grinste sie sexy an, trat näher an sie heran und legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Handgelenke, um seinen Griff zu lösen. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Übrigens solltest du nicht in den Korridoren herum laufen."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. Warum benahm sie sich so kalt? „Hermine? Was ist los?" Dann erinnerte er sich an das, was Malfoy heute zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Ist es wegen Cho?"

Hermine verschränkte nur die Arme, drehte ihr Gesicht zur Seite und blickte die Wand an. Harry hätte beinahe gelacht über ihr Schmollen, aber er wusste, dass sie das nur noch wütender gemacht hätte. Stattdessen trat er an ihre Seite und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wirbelsäule, was sie erzittern ließ und sagte: „Willst du wissen, worüber wir gesprochen haben?"

„Nein, das geht nur dich etwas an", antwortete sie steif und blickte immer noch stur auf die Wand – trotz seiner Versuche, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Es geht auch dich etwas an", meinte er leise, „weil du mein Mädchen bist."

Hermine fuhr zu ihm herum und sie betrachtete genau sein Gesicht. „Bin ich?"

Seine Antwort war es, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und gegen die Wand des Korridors zu drücken. Er presste seinen Körper an sie, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und sagte: „Verglichen mit dir bedeutet mir Cho gar nichts. Du bist das einzige Mädchen, mit dem ich jetzt zusammen sein will." Er küsste sie und war erleichtert, ihren zustimmenden Seufzer zu hören. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Harry und zog ihn näher an sich, während sie ihn innig küsste.

„So, so", erklang eine Stimme hinter Harry. Sie fuhren auseinander und sahen sich überrascht um. Draco stand da und grinste sie an. „Ich nehme an, dass es euch beiden ziemlich egal ist, weiterhin ein Geheimnis zu wahren, denn sonst würdet ihr nicht hier herumknutschen, wo jederzeit jemand vorbei kommen könnte."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Wir haben nur nicht dran gedacht."

Draco sah sie von oben bis unten an und meinte: „Offensichtlich nicht." Er trat eng auf sie zu, legte einen Finger unter jedes Kinn und hob sie zu einem Dreiwegekuss an. Ihre Zungen umschlangen sich und liebkosten einander, während ihre Körper vor Aufregung zu zittern begannen. Hände umarmten einander und erforschten sich in einer wachsenden Ekstase der Leidenschaft.

Hermine zog sich schließlich zurück und atmete schwer. Sie sah sich im Korridor um und sagte: „Wir können das nicht hier machen. Wir müssen einen besseren Ort finden."

Draco sah die zwei verschmitzt an. „Ich glaube, ich weiß wohin." Er drehte sich um und schritt die Halle hinunter, während die beiden anderen neugierig auf seinen Rücken sahen und ihm folgten. Sie stiegen eine Menge Stufen in Richtung der Kerker hinab.

„Ist das nicht Snapes Territorium?", flüsterte Harry, während sie den bekannten Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke entlang gingen.

Draco blickte ihn über die Schulter an. „Er ist heute Abend nicht hier."

„Woher weißt du das?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ich sah, wie er das Schloss verließ", antwortete der Blonde.

Hermine hängte sich an Harrys Arm, während sie vorsichtig um jede Ecke der Korridore gingen und ständig Ausschau nach Mrs. Norris, Filch oder sonst jemanden hielten. Als Draco eine Tür aufstieß, die zu ihrem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer führte, meinte sie: „Ich weiß nicht. Warum können wir nicht in ein anderes Klassenzimmer gehen. Was ist, wenn Snape merkt, dass wir hier drin waren?"

„Das wird er nicht", versicherte ihr Draco. „Ich habe das schon mal gemacht." Er schloss und versperrte die Tür, als Harry und Hermine hindurch gegangen waren. Dann lächelte er und sah beide an. „Tja, Potter, ich denke, wir sollten herausfinden, was Granger unter ihrer Vertrauensschülerrobe hat, denkst du nicht auch?"

Harry grinste und ging auf sie zu. „Ja, ich möchte unbedingt meine Neugierde befriedigen. Was tragen Vertrauensschüler unter ihren Roben?"

Hermines Herz begann voller Vorfreude zu rasen, als die beiden sexy Jungs langsam und mit hungrigen Augen auf sie zukamen. Ihre Beine wurden weich und ein erwartungsvoller Schauder ging ihr durch und durch, als die beiden zu ihr kamen und sie von beiden Seiten berührten. Jeder hatte eine Hand auf ihrem Hintern und Harrys andere Hand lag tief an ihrem Bauch, knapp über ihrem Hügel. Er ließ seine Finger kreisen, während Draco mit seiner zweiten Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln war, sie liebkoste aber sie nicht dort berührte, wo sie es am allermeisten wollte.

Hermine schwankte und bettelte beinahe um mehr, während sie die Jungs durch die Robe streichelten und neckten.

„Bist du schon feucht, Granger? Hm?", erkundigte sich Draco mit hauchiger, leiser Stimme und ließ sie noch mehr zittern. „Ist deine süße kleine Pussy schon nass für uns?"

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie biss sich nickend auf die Unterlippe. „Ja, ich bin nass. Ich bin sehr, sehr nass", stieß sie aus.

Harry wurde bei diesen Worten sofort hart und presste seine Erektion an ihre Hüfte, während er seine Finger auf ihre Klitoris legte und damit ihre Knie schwach werden ließ. Beide Jungs hielten sie fester, damit sie nicht fallen würde, während sie mit ihren empfindsamen Zonen spielten.

„Mmm, ich will sie zuerst lecken", stöhnte Harry und glitt mit seiner Zunge über ihr Ohrläppchen und ihren Nacken.

Bumm! Ein lautes Geräusch und der Knall von fallendem Metall erschreckte das Trio und ihre Köpfe fuhren herum, um nach der Störung zu sehen.

„Was war das?", fragte Hermine, während sie ihre Hälse zum Kamin reckten. Harry ließ sie los und ging zum Feuer. Dort darüber hing ein Kessel, in dem es kochte.

„Der Deckel ist von einem Kessel gefallen", meinte Harry. „Snape kocht was."

„Dann wird er sicher bald zurückkommen, um danach zu sehen", sagte Hermine besorgt.

Draco ignorierte ihre Worte und hielt sie fest, während er an ihrem Hals leckte und ihn küsste. Harry ging zu einem Tisch hinüber und sah ein offenes Rezeptbuch. „Tja, schauen wir mal, was er da macht. Sieht nach einer Art Lusttrank für Tiere aus", lachte er.

„Was?", sagte Hermine, nun interessiert. Sie wand sich aus Dracos Armen und ging zum Tisch, wo Harry stand. Draco seufzte frustriert und folgte ihr nach. „Für Tiere?"

Harry deutete auf das Rezept. „Ja, sieh her. Da steht es: ‚Zur Steigerung des Sexualtriebes bei Kreaturen zur Förderung der Zucht'. Vielleicht braut er einen Trank für eine von Hagrids Geschöpfen."

Draco hob interessiert die Augenbrauen. „Nun, das hört sich an, als gäbe es da einige Möglichkeiten."

Hermine blickte ihn an. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst? Da steht für Kreaturen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, das ihr beide Hilfe bei eurem Sexualtrieb nötig habt."

Wie auch immer, Harry sah Draco an und dachte, dass es eine gute Idee wäre. Er fühlte sich an diesem Abend nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore ein wenig waghalsig und dachte: ‚Wenn ich ohnehin bald sterben soll, warum sollte ich mir nicht, solange ich es noch kann, einen extra Kick holen?'

„Ich tu es!", kündigte er an.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?", fragte Hermine geschockt. Draco stellt sich neben sie, rieb ihr mit einer Hand den Hintern und meinte: „Ach, komm schon, Granger. Lebe ein wenig."

Harry hatte sich schon umgedreht und suchte nach einer Tasse oder einem Behälter, um etwas von dem Trank hinein zu schöpfen.

„Harry! Das kannst du nicht tun! Was, wenn es für Menschen schädlich ist?", bettelte Hermine.

„Tiere bringt es nicht um und technisch gesehen, sind wir auch Tiere", meinte Harry, als er eine leere Schale auf einem Regal gefunden hatte.

„Ich probiere auch etwas davon, Potter", sagte Draco. „Vielleicht werden wir brünstig wie die Hirsche und du kriegst den Fick deines Lebens, Granger."

Hermine stand sprachlos da und sah von einem zum anderen, während diese aus der Schale nippten, die Harry gefüllt hatte. „Es schmeckt nicht allzu schlecht", meinte Draco. Er schluckte eine größere Menge hinunter.

Harry nahm sie ihm ab und sagte: „Gib mir auch noch etwas mehr." Nachdem er getrunken hatte, bot er es Hermine an, indem er ihr die Schale unter das Kinn hielt.

Draco stellte sich mit den Lippen nah an ihr Ohr, fuhr mit einer Hand wieder über ihre Klitoris und meinte: „Komm schon, Granger. Mach mit." Er fing an, seine Finger zu bewegen und sie schloss ihre Augen und stöhnte leise.

„Okay", erklärte sie atemlos. Sie nahm zitternd die Schale, legte sie an die Lippen und schnüffelte zuerst. Es roch irgendwie nach Apfelwein und so trank sie es zuerst nur vorsichtig. Es war gut. Nun nahm sie einen größeren Schluck und leerte die Schale.

Sie schauten sich an und Harry sagte: „Fühlt ihr beide euch jetzt irgendwie anders?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Kann ich nicht behaupten. Ich will euch immer noch genauso sehr vögeln wie ich es vorher schon wollte."

Sie sahen ihn an und begannen zu lachen. Dann lachte Draco mit ihnen. Irgendwie war etwas an dem, was er gesagt hatte, unglaublich witzig. Sie lachten mehr und mehr und konnten offenbar nicht damit aufhören. Hermine bog sich vor Lachen, hielt sich den Magen und die Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen, da sie so heftig lachte.

Harry lehnte während des Lachkrampfes an der Wand und Draco hatte seine Arme ausgestreckt über dem Tisch und lachte scheinbar wie niemals zuvor.

„Wir… wir… müssen…", Hermine schaffte es kaum, vor lauter Fröhlichkeit zu reden, „leise… sein."

Sie lachten schallend über ihre Worte. Harry fiel jetzt auf den Boden, hielt sich die Mitte und rollte sich hin und her. Das wiederum brachte die beiden anderen zum unkontrollierbaren Kichern.

„Besser… wär's…", lachte Malfoy, „wenn… wir…" noch mehr Gelächter, „Snape… sagten… dass… sein… Trank…" noch mehr Gekicher, „im… Arsch… ist." Sie grölten alle noch heftiger und ihre Zwerchfelle schmerzten.

Harry rollte sich lachend auf Hände und Knie. „Ja… ja…", noch mehr Gelächter, „das… machen… wir." Er zog sich hoch.

Hermine griff nach Malfoys Hand und lachte: „Gehen wir…", sie lachte noch mehr, „los jetzt."

Sie stolperten in den Korridor und fielen, da sie so heftig lachten, übereinander, während das Geräusch durch die Hallen echote. Hermine schaffte es, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und streckte ihre Hände den Jungs entgegen. „Kommt schon… wir… sagen… es Snape."

Und erneut grölten die Jungs noch lauter, griffen nach ihren hilfreichen Händen und versuchten, sich auch auf die Füße zu stellen.

Sie stolperten die Halle hinunter, lachten und rempelten sich an und schafften es endlich, Snapes Bürotür zu erreichen.

Harry klopfte an die Tür und rief: „Juuu Huuu!", lachte heftiger, „Snapey Baby, lass uns herein!" Alle drei brachen in ein Freudengeheul aus.

„Ja, oder wir blasen deine verdammte Tür ein!", fügte Draco hinzu, was alle drei noch mehr in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und versuchte, ihn gerade zu halten, während sie vor Kichern schwankte. „Aloha… Aloha… Alohomora", schaffte sie endlich zu sagen und das Schloss von Snapes Tür klickte.

Harry griff eine Handvoll ihres Haares und zog sie zu einem langen, feuchten Kuss an sich. „Du bist so verflixt klug", meinte er kichernd. Sie öffneten die Tür und stolperten hinein.

„Ich… hab's… euch… gesagt", erneutes Lachen, „ich sagte euch… dass er nicht… da ist", quetschte Draco heraus. Alle dachten, dass das wahnsinnig komisch war und brachen in neue Lachsalven aus.

Harry deutete auf eine pulverartige Substanz auf Snapes Schreibtisch und lachte: „Sieht wie Flohpulver aus! Lasst uns irgendwohin gehen!" Alle lachten.

„Okay", kicherte Hermine. „Wohin?"

Harry hielt sich an Snapes Sessel fest, damit ihn sein Gelächter nicht wieder auf den Boden fallen ließ, während er nachdachte. Dann meinte er: „Ich weiß es, ich weiß es…" und lachte so heftig, dass er nicht mehr reden konnte.

„Wo!", lachte Draco.

„Lasst uns… die... die…" lauteres Lachen, „verdammten Dursleys besuchen", grölte Harry voller Freude.

„Die Muggel?", gluckste Draco. Die anderen beiden lachten so laut über Draco angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Draco sich ihnen kurz danach anschloss. Dann schaffte er es zu sagen: „In Ordnung… lasst uns etwas Spaß mit… den… Muggeln haben."

Hermine stand auf und ihre Rippen schmerzten von dem ständigen Lachen. Sie nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und stieg in Snapes großen Kamin. Dann brach sie wieder in Lachen aus und fragte: „Wie… wie lautet… die Adresse?"

Harry lachte heftig, schlug mit der Faust auf Snapes Schreibtisch und meinte dann: „Nein… nein… da kannst du nicht… sie haben ihn zugemauert." Draco brüllte ebenso vor Lachen. „Okay… warte…", lachte Harry, „lass mich… lass mich… nachdenken." Alle lachten immer noch weiter.

Dann sagte Harry: „Sag… sag Glyzinienweg Nr. 7, Little Whinging." Er lachte, und schlug wieder auf den Schreibtisch.

„Wer… wer ist… das?" lachte Hermine.

„Mrs. Figg!", grölte Harry und alle brüllten mit ihm. „Die… die… Squib!"

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, wiederholte die Adresse und lachte, während sie das Flohpulver auf den Boden warf. Sie wurden von Flammen umschlossen und war fort. Die beiden Jungs lachten heftig und dann sagte Harry: „Nach… dir…" zu Draco.

Draco nahm sich das Flohpulver und lachte auf dem Weg zu Mrs. Figg und Harry folgte ihm.

tbc

* * *

Na, die drei sind wirklich einfallsreich… lest im nächsten Kapitel, was weiter geschieht. Es hat den Namen _‚Ein Abend bei den Dursleys'_… nächste Woche mehr! 


	13. Ein Abend bei den Dursleys

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Ein wildes Winken geht an Schnuffi, die endlich Urlaub hat und sich erholen kann. Danke für deine Hilfe und ein besonderer Gruß an deinen gelben Marker +gg+… +seufz+

In diesem Kapitel geht es teilweise schon ganz schön 'deutlich' zu – was Sprache und Tätigkeit angeht +gg+. Aber es sind Teenager – ich habe nur die Worte entschärft, die allzu heftig klangen. Das war einfach im Deutschen ganz übel zu lesen.

Und daher ist wohl auch klar, dass es wieder ein gekürztes Kapitel ist… was soll ich machen +gg+, diese drei sind einfach unglaublich, ihr müsst also wieder mal auf meine Homepage ausweichen, wenn ihr alt genug seid und wissen wollt, was sie so machen… +zwinker+

**

* * *

Kapitel 13 **

**Ein Abend bei den Dursleys**

Als Harry aus dem Kamin von Mrs. Figg rutschte, fand er Draco neben sich auf dem Boden. Der Blonde lag auf Hermine – sie küssten sich gierig und ihre Hände glitten über den Körper des jeweils anderen. Harry rollte sich auf Hände und Knie und krabbelte zu ihnen. Er fing wieder zu lachen an, während er sich in Mrs. Figgs Zimmer umsah und die Katzen erblickte, die Abstand von den Eindringlingen hielten und sie neugierig anstarrten.

Harry schlang seinen Arm um Dracos Rücken und kam ihren Gesichtern mit seinem nahe. Als Hermine und Draco ihren Kuss beendet hatten und den Gryffindor ansahen, bemerkten sie, dass er angestrengt versuchte, nicht zu kichern, was beide wiederum vor Fröhlichkeit in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Harry legte den Finger auf seine Lippen und gab ihnen so das Signal, ruhig zu sein. Alle hielten den Atem an, damit sie nicht lachen mussten und lauschten. Sie hörten das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser.

„Sie ist in der Dusche", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige. Diese kleine Neuigkeit war wieder so komisch, dass sie nicht länger an sich halten konnten. Sie grölten, bis ihnen die Tränen hinunter liefen und plötzlich hörten sie eine ängstliche Stimme, die rief: „Wer ist da?"

„Oh, scheiße", fluchte Harry und brachte so die anderen noch mehr zum Lachen. „Raus hier!" Er stand auf unsicheren Beinen, während ihn Hermine und Draco auslachten.

„Du… du hast… Angst vor einer Squib?", lachte Draco.

„Sie wird uns verraten", sagte der Gryffindor, während die anderen beiden versuchten zu stehen, dies aber wegen ihrer Lachkrämpfe ziemlich schwierig fanden.

Sie stolperten aus der Haustüre und den Weg hinunter zur Straße. Ein Muggel mähte im letzten Tageslicht seinen Rasen im Vorgarten. Als sie ihn sahen, grölten sie und zeigten auf ihn. Der Mann sah sie angewidert an und murmelte: „Diese verdammten Betrunkenen." Das wiederum ließ die drei noch alberner werden.

Sie folgten Harry zum Ligusterweg, der dort in die Straßenmitte ging, seine Arme in die Luft streckte und laut ausrief: „Seid willkommen in meiner bescheuerten Muggel Nachbarschaft!" Draco und Hermine lachten so heftig, dass sie sich auf die Bordsteinkante setzen mussten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Draco sah sich um und meinte: „So… hier bist du also aufgewachsen?"

Ein Nachbar, der neben den Dursleys lebte, fuhr gerade durch die Straße, musste anhalten und hupen, weil sich Harry noch nicht fort bewegt hatte. Dieser sah in den Wagen und erkannte den neugierigen Nachbarn, der ihn stets angeschnauzt hatte. Harry drehte sich um, zog seine Hosen hinunter und drehte dem Insassen des Autos seinen nackten Hintern zu. Draco und Hermine brüllten vor Lachen über den überraschten und angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck des Fahrers. Der Mann kurbelte sein Fenster hinunter und schrie: „Aus dem Weg du Verbrecher!"

Harry blieb wo er war, blickte nur über die Schulter und antwortete: „Aber ich muss mal!"

„Mach es, Potter! Mach ihm ein Häufchen auf das Auto!", feixte Draco. Harry begann so heftig zu lachen, dass er auf Hände und Knie fiel. Der Nachbar stieß den Wagen zurück, schüttelte wütend mit einem Finger in Harrys Richtung und brüllte: „Dein Onkel sollte dich in eine Anstalt stecken!"

Hermine stand auf, ging zu Harry und versuchte, seine Hosen hoch zu zerren, während sie lachte. „Gehen wir… ich möchte deine Tante und deinen Onkel treffen", sagte sie.

„Ja", meinte Draco, der sich auch wieder hochgerappelt hatte, „gehen wir zu den Muggeln!"

Sie stolperten den Ligusterweg hinunter und hielten ständig, wenn ein Lachkrampf sie überkam, an den Zäunen entlang des Weges an, bis sie bei Nummer 4, den Dursleys, standen.

An der Haustür angekommen, öffnete Harry sie und fiel hinein. „Haaallloooo, euer Lieblingsneffe ist da!" Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon hatten gerade die Abendnachrichten angesehen und sprangen nun mit überraschten Ausrufen aus ihren Sesseln. Harry stellte sich mit einem albernen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in ihr Blickfeld.

„Was machst du hier?", donnerte Onkel Vernon, als er seine anfängliche Überraschung überwunden hatte. Danach zuckten Vernon und Petunia jedoch zusammen, als sie Draco und Hermine sahen, die kichernd und grinsend in Harry liefen. „Was geht hier vor?", fragte Onkel Vernon fordernd.

Harry versuchte, sich gerade aufzurichten und sagte mitgespielt formeller Stimme: „Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia, ich möchte euch meine Lover, Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy vorstellen."

Harrys Tante und sein Onkel rissen die Augen weit auf und liefen rot an. Besonders Onkel Vernon sah aus, als wäre er kurz vor dem explodieren. „Deine WAS?"

„Meine Lover", sagte sein Neffe und kicherte über die entsetzten Gesichtsaudrücke.

„RAUS hier! SOFORT! Und nimm diese dreckigen Missgeburten mit!", schrie Vernon. „Wie kommst du dazu, in mein Haus zu kommen und solchen Dreck von dir zu geben!"

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und meinte: „Du hast es gerade nötig, du fetter, wertloser Muggel! Wie kannst du es wagen, solche Dinge zu uns zu sagen!" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Onkel Vernon, der jetzt ängstlich an die Wand zurückgewichen war. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Zauberstab und senkte ihn. Sie beugte sich zu Dracos Ohr hinüber und flüsterte: „Wenn du ihn benutzt, wird uns das Ministerium holen."

Er wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu, küsste sie und flüsterte zurück: „Keine Sorge, meine Liebe, ich will nur etwas Spaß haben."

Harry fing an, Dudleys Bilder mit seinem Umhang umzuwerfen und sie krachend auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. „Zu schade, dass der klitzekleine Dudleyspatz nicht da ist. Wir hätten ihn zu einem Eunuchen machen können", lachte er. Hermine und Draco gingen zu ihm hinüber. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich, während Draco sich hinter ihn stellte, seine Hände um ihn und auf sein Glied legte. Draco sah zu den Dursleys und meinte: „Wollt ihr uns beim Vögeln zusehen?" Harry und Hermine prusteten los und mussten deshalb ihren Kuss unterbrechen. Seinen Onkel anblickend, sagte Harry: „Wahrscheinlich ist es für ihn viel zu lange her. Wann habt ihr beide es das letzte Mal getrieben?"

Onkel Vernon wurde feuerrot vor Wut und rief: „Ich rufe die Polizei!" Er löste sich von der Wand und wollte an ihnen vorbei in die Küche gehen. Draco schüttelte seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Richtung, was Petunia vor Angst aufschreien und Vernon am Sofa stolpern ließ. Die drei Teenager kicherten über den ängstlichen Blick auf Vernons Gesicht.

Dann meinte Harry: „Tja, wir brauchen für heute Abend einen Platz um Sex zu haben und es sieht so aus, als wäre hier der richtige Ort. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit euch beiden?" Er sah aus, als wäre er tief in Gedanken, was seine Begleiter wieder zum Lachen brachte.

„Oh!", grinste Harry. „Ich weiß den perfekten Platz. In den Schrank mit euch!" Sie lachten erneut über den empörten Blick auf Vernons und Petunias Gesichtern.

„Was?", spuckte Vernon aus.

„Du hast ihn gehört", sagte Draco und bewegte dabei seinen Zauberstab. „Rein in diesen verdammten Schrank oder ich verpass euch ein neues Arschloch."

Hermine lachte heftig. „Oh… das ist wirklich komisch… ein neues Arschloch…"

Petunia ging zu Vernon hinüber und umklammerte dessen Arm. „Mach einfach, was er gesagt hat, Vernon", meinte sie und führte ihn zum Schrank. „Sie stehen unter Drogen!"

Harry lachte und stimmte zu. „Ja, das tun wir. Verdammt noch mal, rein jetzt in den Schrank!" Nachdem sich die Dursleys gebückt hatten und unter die Treppe gegangen waren, schloss Harry die Tür und legte den Riegel vor. Dann öffnete er den kleinen Schlitz in der Mitte der Tür und äugte hinein. „Wie fühlt es sich an, im Schrank fest zu sitzen?", erkundigte er sich. „Versucht, dort für elf scheiß Jahre zu leben!"

Harry knallte heftig den Schlitz zu und lachte, als Onkel Vernon brüllte: „Wir kriegen dich für das, Junge! Warte nur ab. Du endest in diesem Gefängnis für Freaks, diesem Askaban!"

Harry brüllte zurück: „Wer ist jetzt im Gefängnis? Hm?!"

„Potter, du hast wirklich elf Jahre unter der Treppe verbracht?", lachte Draco. „Behandeln Muggel so ihre Kinder?"

Harry ignorierte Draco Bemerkung, da sich sein Kopf um den Gedanken drehte, wieder zurück zu den Dursleys zu gehen. Er trat gegen die Schranktür und schrie: „Ihr könnt hier für immer drin bleiben und verhungern, wenn es nach mir ginge! Ja genau, kein Essen für euch!" Hermine und Draco sahen zu, wie Harry nach oben rannte und dann mit einer von Dudleys großen Unterhosen zurückkam.

Draco hatte bereits Hermine die Robe ausgezogen, sie gegen die Wand gedrückt und küsste gerade ihren Hals, als Harry zurückkam. Hermine öffnete die Augen und beobachtete ihn, wie er Löcher in die Unterhose machte, sie auf den Boden warf und mit der Schuhspitze darauf herumtrat. „Was machst du da?", fragte Hermine. Das Kichern ließ langsam nach und wurde nun durch prickelnde Gefühle ersetzt, die sie sehr erregten.

„Ich gebe ihnen, was sie mir gaben. Dudleys alte, gebrauchte Sachen", sagte Harry wütend. Offenbar war auch ihm das Lachen vergangen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und stopfte damit die zerrissene Unterhose durch den Türschlitz. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wie fühlt sich das an, hm? Was ist das für ein Gefühl, zum Geburtstag alte Kleidung zu kriegen?"

„Du hast Glück, überhaupt etwas bekommen zu haben!", brüllte Vernon aus dem Schrank.

Harry hatte nun ein übel wollendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, öffnet den Schlitz in der Tür ganz und meinte: „Aber jetzt habe ich das bekommen." Er zog Hermine und Draco in den Flur und vor die Schranktüre. „Sieh dir meine beiden hinreißenden Lover an!" Er stellte sich zwischen Draco und Hermine, legte seine Hände über deren Genitalien, rieb daran und erregte sie.

„Schau nicht hin, Vernon!", vernahmen sie Petunia. „Abscheulich! Abstoßend!", rief sie.

tbc

weiter geht es wie immer auf meiner Homepage: www . minnies-fanfictions. de (wo wie immer auch eure Reviews und meine Antworten dazu stehen…)

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr ganz wichtige und interessante Dinge, die für den Fortgang der Story wesentlich sind. Lasst es euch nicht entgehen! Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass ihr dieses Mal nicht so fleissig geschrieben habt wie in den Kapiteln davor… sagt jetzt nur nicht, dass es wirklich daran lag, dass das Kapitel so keusch war +ggg+… 


	14. Geheimnisse, Geheimnisse

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi +knuddel+… +schieb einen Teller Kekse rüber+

Dieses Kapitel hätte ich kürzen können… aber ich habe beschlossen, es nicht zu tun. Es hätte irgendwie alles verzerrt. Daher habt ihr dieses Mal wieder das komplette Kapitel zu lesen. Ich bin sehr neugierig, was ihr dazu sagt!

**

* * *

Kapitel 14 **

**Geheimnisse, Geheimnisse**

Draco, Harry und Hermine verbrachten die ganze Nacht und den größten Teil des folgenden Tages damit, die Auswirkungen des Trankes auszuschlafen. Madame Pomfrey stellte sicher, dass die Schüler schliefen bis der Trank aus ihren Körpern heraus war. Am Nachmittag wurden sie von Dumbledore geweckt, der in einem Sessel an Harrys Bett saß. Draco lag im Bett daneben und Hermine direkt auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite. Alle drei hatten schreckliche Kopfschmerzen als sie ihre Augen öffneten.

Harry blinzelte wegen des Schmerzes, als er seinen Kopf groggy in Dumbledores Richtung drehte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn überrascht an. „Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?", stellte der alte Mann die Gegenfrage.

Als Hermine von der anderen Seite des Zimmers aufstöhnte: „Oh, nein", kamen Harrys Erinnerungen schlagartig zurück und er sah Dumbledore ängstlich an.

„Was… wer…?", fragte er.

„Ich war derjenige, der Sie alle drei gefunden hat", antwortete Dumbledore sachlich. „Mit Hilfe von Professor Snape und Mrs. Figg, sollte ich noch anfügen."

Hermine schrie entsetzt auf. „Sie… alle… sahen…?", schaffte sie zu sagen.

„Ja, Miss Granger, ich befürchte es", entgegnete Dumbledore, während sie ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen ausstieß. „Aber keine Angst, wir drei haben geschworen, niemandem die Einzelheiten ihres Abenteuers zu verraten. Die Gedächtnisse der Dursleys wurden verändert und sie erinnern sich Gott sei Dank nicht an Ihren ‚Besuch'. Doch ist da dennoch Ihre Unverantwortlichkeit, denn Sie haben einen Zaubertrank getrunken, der Ihnen unbekannt war. Sie hatten Glück, dass es nicht noch mehr grässliche Konsequenzen gab."

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Sie haben Recht, ich war wirklich blöd." Harry stöhnte auf und legte die Hand auf seine Stirn. Sein Kopf quälte ihn wirklich. „Ist etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen da?"

„Ich glaube, ich lasse Sie das für diesmal durchmachen. Als eine Erinnerung an Ihr unverantwortliches Verhalten", meinte Dumbledore.

„Werden wir ausgeschlossen, Professor?", fragte Draco.

„So enttäuscht ich auch von Ihrem Benehmen bin, werde ich Sie dennoch nicht von der Schule werfen", antwortete der Direktor. „Ich kann Sie nur wegen der Einnahme des Zaubertrankes bestrafen. Was Sie danach gemacht haben, war sicher keine Sache, die Sie getan hätten, wenn Sie bei Verstand gewesen wären, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Nun, damit haben Sie vollkommen Recht", sagte Harry. „Keine Chance, dass ich unter anderen Umständen ausgerechnet die Dursleys besucht hätte."

„Und vor allem hätten wir gar nicht erst die Schule verlassen", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Weil Sie den Trank genommen haben, entschieden wir, dass eine Woche Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape genügt", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich erwarte in der Zukunft ein besseres Urteilsvermögen von Ihnen dreien."

Die Teenager murmelten: „Ja, Sir." Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Sessel und meinte: „Oh, übrigens ist Mr. Weasley draußen im Flur. Er ist sehr besorgt wegen Ihres Zustandes. Würden Sie gerne einen Besucher haben?" Dumbledore warf einen Blick zu Draco und dann zurück zu Harry.

Harry wusste, das Dumbledore ihm die Chance gab, ‚nein' zu sagen, für den Fall, dass sie nicht wollten, dass Ron erfuhr, warum sie mit Malfoy zusammen waren. Harry schaute Draco und dann Hermine an. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sagen Sie ihm, dass wir ihn bald im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen. Mein Kopf tut mir gerade viel zu weh", sagte er.

„Na gut", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Harry, wenn es dir wieder gut genug geht und du den Flügel verlässt, komm bitte an meinem Büro vorbei."

„Ja, Sir", murmelte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor.

„Ich hasse es, ihn so täuschen zu müssen", klagte Hermine, als Dumbledore gegangen war.

„Täuschen?", meinte Draco. „Sieh es auf diese Weise: es geht ihn verdammt noch mal nichts an!"

In diesem Moment kam eine Eule im Sturzflug durch das Fenster des Krankenflügels geflogen und ließ einen Brief in Dracos Schoß fallen. Draco nahm ihn und sah ihn zufrieden an. „Ah, ja, perfekt", sagte er, brach das Siegel auf und fing zu lesen an. Hermine und Harry hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und warteten darauf, dass die Kopfschmerzen nachließen.

„Sehr interessant", bemerkte Draco laut. „Ja, ich bin wirklich fasziniert."

Harry seufzte und sah zu ihm hinüber. „Gibt es etwas, das du mit uns teilen möchtest?"

„Teilen?", fragte Draco eingebildet. „Nun, ich denke, dass hängt von Miss Marlston da drüben ab." Er sah zu Hermine und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Hermine riss ihre Augen weit auf und schaute Draco überrascht an. „Wie… was.. woher kennst du diesen Namen? Ich habe ihn dir nie genannt!"

Harry blickte sie an. „Was meinst du?"

Draco ignorierte ihn. „Also bist du es? Ich dachte, dass es sein könnte, als du erwähntest, dass deine leiblichen Eltern Todesser gewesen waren, die im letzten Krieg getötet worden sind."

„Dein Name war Marlston?", erkundigte sich Harry bei Hermine. Sie nickte schweigend.

„Ja", antwortete Draco für sie. „Und noch mehr, denn sie ist die einzige Erbin des Vermögens der Marlstons. Ein ziemlich gewaltiger Besitz, wenn meine Quellen Recht haben." Der Blonde wedelte mit dem Brief in der Luft herum.

„Ich bin nicht länger diese Person", stellte Hermine klar. „Ich bin nun ein Teil der Familie Granger. Sie lieben mich, haben mich aufgezogen und ich habe nicht vor, sie jetzt zurück zu weisen. Ich zittere, wenn ich nur daran denke, wie ich geworden wäre, wenn ich als eine Marlston aufgewachsen wäre. Ich will nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben."

„Das ist eine dumme Einstellung, Liebes", sagte Draco gedehnt. „Das zu beanspruchen, was dir gehört, verändert nicht, was du bist. Es macht aber deine Zukunft wesentlich einfacher und deine Möglichkeiten zahllos. Sebastian und Morgana sind jetzt nicht mehr da um dir zu sagen, was du tun sollst. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich lieber abrackerst, wenn es doch dein Leben viel angenehmer machen würde, wenn du deinen Anspruch auf das Vermögen einfordern würdest."

„Würde ich das alles annehmen, wäre ich als eine Marlston abgestempelt. Und das ist etwas, von dem ich nicht möchte, dass es bekannt wird!", schimpfte Hermine. „Ist dir klar, wer sie wirklich waren?"

„Wer?", fragte Harry, der nun neugierig auf dieses Mysterium geworden war, welches sich vor ihm gestaltete.

Hermine sah Harry beschämt an und meinte: „Sie waren die größten Anhänger von Voldemort. Sie waren, um es so zu sagen, seine rechte Hand und so böse wie man nur sein kann."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du sehr viel von dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern verstehst. Du benimmst dich, als würden sie ständig in ihren Kellern Zimmer voll mit Muggel haben und diese foltern. Die Meisten sind einfach nur gut situierte Familien, die nicht wollen, dass die Zaubergesellschaft von dem schlechten Blut geschwächt werden, das in letzter Zeit hineingesickert ist."

Harry warf Draco einen mörderischen Blick zu und sagte wütend: „Oh ja, diese verdammten Heiligen sind einfach nur Weltverbesserer, nicht wahr? Nette Leute, die nicht daran denken, jene abzuschlachten, die anders als sie sind!"

„Hört auf ihr beiden!", unterbrach Hermine. „Ich glaube, dies ist ein Thema, das wir nicht unter uns besprechen sollten, da wir definitiv nicht einer Meinung sind. Einigen wir uns darauf, unser Verhältnis nicht mit Politik zu mischen."

„In Ordnung für mich", maulte Draco. „Aber ich denke immer noch, dass du über dein Vermögen nachdenken solltest." Er warf eine Karte in ihre Richtung, die plötzlich kleine Flügel ausbreitete und den Rest des Weges zu Hermine flog.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie die Hand ausstreckte und die Karte aus der Luft nahm.

„Die Person mit der du Kontakt aufnimmst, wenn du bereit bist, das anzunehmen was dir gehört", meinte Draco.

Hermine sah auf die Visitenkarte und erblickte einen wichtig aussehenden Zauberer, der sie anzwinkerte. Dazu die Worte: ‚Dominicus Edwards, Esquire, für all Ihre legalen Ansprüche. Spezialisiert auf Testamente und Treuhandfonds.' Unten auf der Karte stand eine Kontaktadresse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eine Stunde später waren sie aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen, holten die Arbeit des Tages und die Hausaufgaben nach, die sie verpasst hatten. Harry und Hermine hatten Ron die Geschichte von dem Trank erzählt, aber Malfoy und alles, was mit dem Sex zu tun hatte, ausgelassen. Ron fand es extrem lustig, dass Harry seine Tante und seinen Onkel in den Schrank gesperrt hatte und verspottete sie, auch wenn es sich nur um die abgeschwächte Form der Geschichte handelte, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte.

Um sieben Uhr an diesem Abend begann das DA Treffen, und diejenigen, die es betraf, waren leise in Intervallen nach draußen geschlichen, um sich am verabredeten Ort zu treffen. Harry war der letzte der Gryffindors der ging, da er sich sehr ins Zeug legen musste, um all seine Arbeit beizeiten fertig zu bekommen.

Jetzt war er auf dem Weg durch die Flure und blickte sorgsam umher, damit ihn niemand beobachtete und hielt besonders Ausschau nach Filch und Mrs. Norris. Als er an einer Statue vorbei kam, griff plötzlich eine Hand nach ihm und zog ihn in eine dunkle Nische des Korridors. Harry war überrascht, bis er merkte, dass ihn Draco angrinste. Er wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt und Draco fuhr mit einer Hand über Harrys Brust nach unten, bis er dessen Glied durch den Stoff seiner Hose umschloss.

Harrys Herz klopfte aufgeregt und sobald Draco seinen Penis angefasst hatte, fühlte er, wie er auf der Stelle hart wurde. Draco senkte seinen Mund auf seinen und küsste ihn lange und leidenschaftlich, während er Harrys Glied mit der Hand stimulierte.

Dann fiel dem Dunkelhaarigen ein, dass er im Begriff gewesen war, seine DA Gruppe zu unterrichten, drehte seinen Kopf weg und meinte, nach Luft schnappend: „Ich muss gehen."

„Warum?" fragte Draco mit wachsender Lust.

„Ich habe einen Termin, um mich mit bestimmten Leuten zu treffen. Ich bin schon zu spät."

„Mit wem?", forschte Draco nach, während er sich vorbeugte um an Harrys Hals zu saugen.

„Einer… Studiengruppe."

Der Blonde hob seinen Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Belügst du mich, Potter? Triffst du dich ohne mich mit Granger?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry. „Sie ist zwar Teil der Gruppe, aber wir machen ja nichts vor den anderen."

Draco fing wieder an, das Glied des anderen mit der Hand zu reiben. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht zu spät kommen kannst?"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu platzen. Er war nun so angeturnt, dass er nicht wusste, wie er es zu den anderen ohne eine riesige Beule in der Hose schaffen sollte. Aber er musste hin, alle erwarteten ihn dort. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und aus Dracos Griff hinaus und erklärte: „Ich muss gehen." Schnell ging er fort, ehe der Slytherin noch etwas anderes versuchen konnte.

Draco beobachtete, wie Harry eilig davon stiefelte. ‚Potter sieht aus, als hätte er etwas vor', dachte er bei sich. Er entschied, ihm diskret zu folgen. Einige Male drehte sich der Dunkelhaarige um und sah hinter sich, Draco jedoch hatte sich schnell in breiten Türstöcken oder hinter Ecken versteckt. Er wurde noch misstrauischer, als er merkte, dass Harry anscheinend in Kreisen ging und wie zufällig dem Labyrinth der Gänge folgte. Endlich verschwand er hinter einer Tür und Draco hörte ein lautes Klicken, als sie sich schloss.

Er ging zu dieser Tür und bemerkte, dass dahinter eine Mädchentoilette war. Sofort hatte er den Verdacht, dass Harry doch ein privates Rendezvous mit Hermine hatte und presste sein Ohr daran um zu lauschen.

Überrascht hörte er, wie Harry etwas in Parsel zischte und vernahm dann ein schweres Kratzen, als wenn sich etwas Großes bewegte. Draco hob den Kopf und starrte auf die Tür. „Was zum Teufel…?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Alohomora!", schloss die Toilettentür auf und öffnete sie. Sofort entdeckte er die Waschbecken, die sich von der mittleren Säule entfernt hatte und das riesige, klaffende Loch im Boden. Harry konnte er nirgends sehen.

„Was willst du?", fragte eine hohe Mädchenstimme. Dracos Kopf fuhr herum und sah den Geist eines Mädchens, das hinter ihm stand.

„Ich suche jemanden", sagte Draco zu ihr.

„Harry?", erkundigte sich der Geist.

„Ja, genau diesen."

„Er ist da unten", meinte der Geist und zeigte auf das große Loch.

„Ähm… wohin geht es da eigentlich?", fragte Draco.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", lächelte der Geist geheimnisvoll. „Harry hat mich gebeten, nicht darüber zu sprechen. Es wird sich ohnehin bald von selbst schließen."

Draco sah zu den Waschbecken hinüber und in diesem Moment begann das Kratzen erneut und sie fingen an, sich wieder in ihre normalen Positionen zu begeben. Er fällte eine schnelle Entscheidung und sprang hinunter in die schwarze Tiefe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry betrat die Kammer des Schreckens und ging an den Schlangenfackeln vorbei, bis er zu einem großen, offenen Platz kam, wo die Mitglieder der DA schon auf ihn warteten. Als ihr früherer Versammlungsort im Raum der Wünsche letztes Jahr von Umbridge und ihren Spionen entdeckt wurde, war ihm klar gewesen, dass sie zu einem geheimeren Ort wechseln mussten. Es fiel ihm keiner ein, der besser als dieser hier geeignet wäre – die Kammer des Schreckens. Wieder einmal würde die Kammer Geheimnisse wahren, jedoch nicht das eines Basilisken sondern das der DA.

Das einzige Problem war, dass nur Harry Parsel sprach und so die Kammer auf dem traditionellen Weg betreten konnte. Mit der Hilfe von Hagrid und Dobby wurde ein Luftschacht entdeckt, der zufällig im Mund des steinernen Gesichtes von Salazar Slytherin endete und an der Oberfläche eine verborgene Öffnung unter einem Gitterrost in einer Weihestätte eines Baumes im Verbotenen Wald war.

Nun gingen die Mitglieder der DA einen Pfad hinunter, der ihnen gezeigt worden war und schlüpften in die getarnte Baumöffnung und den Luftschacht hinunter. Für alle war es Top Secret, ebenso wie das, was sie in der Kammer taten. Hagrid hatte zugestimmt, während dieser Zeiten aufzupassen, dass kein Nichtmitglied versuchen würde, ihnen zu folgen.

„Entschuldigt, ich bin etwas zu spät", begann Harry. Die Gruppe war seit letztem Jahr wirklich gewachsen. Er unterrichtete nun 44 Schüler. Es war eine gute Sache, dass die Kammer nicht nur groß, sondern auch geheim genug war um dort zu trainieren. Er hatte einige seiner eigenen Galleonen gespendet, um den Raum auszustatten und mit allen Dingen auszurüsten, die sie brauchten.

„Ich möchte mit den Ablenkungszaubern weitermachen. Letzte Woche habe ich euch entsprechend eurer Fähigkeiten in Paare eingeteilt und euch einen speziellen Fluch angewiesen, um ihn in der Arbeit mit eurem Partner umzuleiten. Ich würde gerne dort fortfahren, wo ihr das letzte Mal aufgehört habt. Ich gehe umher, sehe mir eure Fortschritte an und entscheide, ob ihr bereit seid, etwas Schwierigeres zu lernen. So, alle paarweise bitte."

Die Schüler verteilten sich in der Kammer, um mehr Platz zum Arbeiten zu haben. Bald beschossen sie einander mit Flüchen und lenkten sie mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg ab. Harry ging ringsum und gab Ratschläge und seine Meinung ab.

Draco war Harry gefolgt, bis er durch die runde Tür der Kammer gegangen war. Als er bemerkte, dass der Raum voll mit anderen Schülern war, duckte er sich schnell hinter eine Schlangenstatue und hörte verstohlen zu. ‚Das muss Dumbledores Armee sein', dachte er. Er stand still da und hörte Harry zu, während dieser sprach. Er war überrascht, wie viel Autorität und Einfluss er über die anderen zu haben schien, tatsächlich beeindruckte es ihn sogar. Er spitzte um die Statue, um zuzusehen.

„Harry, schau mal!", rief Colin Creevey. Dracos Augen flogen zu dem kleinen Gryffindor und er bemerkte, dass dieser genau auf ihn wies! Alle hielten mit dem, was sie gerade taten, inne und sahen wohin Colin deutete. Dieser zeigte schnell mit seinem Zauberstab auf die große, runde Tür hinter Draco und schloss sie mit einem Knall. Sie hörten, wie das große Schlangenschloß auf seinen Platz auf der anderen Seite glitt.

Draco war klar, dass es nicht gut ankommen würde, wenn er sich verborgen hielt. Er war entdeckt worden! Mit dem Zauberstab bereit zu seiner Verteidigung trat er heraus. Es gab eine Menge wütender und überraschter Blicke und „Malfoy!" Rufe aus allen Richtungen.

„Ruhe!", brüllte Harry. Alle beruhigten sich und warteten ab, um zu sehen, was er mit dem Eindringling machen würde. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir einen Besucher", meinte Harry ruhig. Er blickte zu Hermine hinüber und bat sie: „Übernimm für mich. Ich kümmere mich um das hier." Hermine nickte ihm zu, sah aber trotzdem besorgt drein, da sie nicht wusste, was er vorhatte.

Während der Gryffindor zu Malfoy ging, erklärte Hermine: „So, ihr alle, machen wir weiter. Harry schafft das schon." Alle gingen zögernd zurück an ihre Plätze, schienen jedoch nicht ihre Augen von Harry und Malfoy abwenden zu können.

Der Blonde sah Harry trotzig an, als dieser mit einem steinernen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu schritt. „Komm mit!", zischte er ihn an, wandte sich nach links und ging den Tunnel eines großen Abflussrohres hinunter, das gleiche, das er damals entlang gerannt war um dem Basilisken zu entkommen. Draco warf nochmals einen trotzigen Blick zu den Anderen, die sie anstarrten, drehte sich dann um und folgte Harry.

Als sie ein Stück weit gelaufen waren, drehte sich Harry plötzlich schnell herum, packte Draco an der Robe und schubste ihn gegen die Wand der Röhre. Draco hatte solch eine Heftigkeit nicht von ihm erwartet und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", blaffte der Dunkelhaarige und hielt den Slytherin mit fester Hand an der Wand fest.

„Offenbar bin ich dir gefolgt", schnaufte Draco. Er wurde langsam von dieser ganzen Situation total angeturnt. Er hatte eine neue Seite von Potter gesehen, die er sehr aufregend fand.

„Warum?" Harry drückte stärker auf seine Brust und hielt ihn so noch fester an der Wand fest.

„Ich dachte, dass du davon schleichst, um dich mit Granger zu treffen", keuchte der Blonde, dessen Brust sich unter Harrys Hand hob und wieder senkte. Seine Augen wanderten zu dessen Lippen und er fühlte mit aller Macht, dass er sie in seinen Mund saugen wollte.

„Das war verdammt blöde!", fuhr Harry fort. „Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?"

„Scheiße, Potter!", rief Draco. „Du bist verflucht heiß, wenn du so mächtig bist und die Oberhand wie gerade eben hast! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du so viele der anderen kontrollierst!"

Harry sah einen ungewohnten Blick der Bewunderung in Dracos Augen und dachte, wie verdreht das alles doch war. „Ich kontrolliere sie nicht! Ich unterrichte sie!", gab er zurück. Durch den begehrlichen Blick, den der andere ihm zu warf, fing er an, hart zu werden. Seine Absicht war es gewesen, Malfoy zu verängstigen und zu bestrafen, weil er ihm gefolgt war, doch nun sah er, dass dieser ihn mehr und mehr begehrte, je aggressiver er wurde.

Harry konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und drückte seine Lippen auf Dracos, wobei er rau versuchte, dessen Mund zu dominieren. Die Hand auf der Brust des Blonden wanderte nach unten zu dessen hartem, erwartungsvollen Penis und umfasste ihn durch die Hose. Seine freie Hand fing an, Dracos Robe auszuziehen und danach riss er an der Kleidung des Slytherin.

Draco löste seinen Mund von Harrys und keuchte vor Freude über die energische Art, in der er entkleidet wurde. Er war so daran gewöhnt, derjenige in Kontrolle und derjenige, der das Sagen hatte zu sein, dass diese untergeordnete Position völlig neu für ihn und daher extrem aufregend war. „Du hast einen dunkle Seite, nicht wahr, Potter?", meinte er nach Luft schnappend, während Harry ihn weiter auszog. „Immer vorgeben, tapfer zu sein. Ich habe gesehen, was für dunkle Zauber du mit ihnen übst! Das lernt man nicht in Hogwarts!"

Harry war nun fertig und Draco war vollkommen nackt. Er drückte ihn wieder gegen die Wand und ein unheimlicher Glanz erfüllte seine Augen, während er hervor presste: „Das ist richtig, Malfoy, das lernt man nicht in Hogwarts. Willst du wissen, woher ich das habe?"

Der Blonde keuchte nur vor Aufregung und wartete darauf, dass Harry fortfuhr.

Dieser lehnte sich nahe an ihn, bis seine Lippen Dracos Mund streiften und flüsterte: „Lord Voldemort."

Dracos Augen flogen hoch zu Harrys. „Was?", stammelte er. „Der dunkle Lord hat es dir beigebracht?"

Harry lächelte böse und schubste ihn härter an die Wand. „Nein! Er gab mir die dunkle Macht, als er mir dies gab!" Er tippte auf seine Narbe. „Natürlich nicht absichtlich", fügte er hinzu. „Aber nun gibt es zwei von uns, gleich stark in den dunklen Künsten. Nur einer von uns hat jedoch die Absicht, sie für das Böse zu nutzen. Es kann nur einen dunklen Lord zur selben Zeit geben. Nur einen!"

Draco sah ihn an und Verstehen begann auf seinem Gesicht zu dämmern. Aber der Gryffindor gab ihm nicht die Gelegenheit zu sprechen.

„Einer von uns muss sich verabschieden!", sagte Harry schneidend. „Warum denkst du, ist er so scharf darauf, mich zu töten? Hm? Hast du dir diese Frage jemals gestellt?"

Draco lachte nervös. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! „Willst du mir sagen, Potter, dass du ein Dunkler Lord bist?"

Harry starrte ihn nur weiter an, während er darauf wartete, dass der Blonde das verarbeitete, was er ihm erzählt hatte. Dracos Augen bewegten sich über Harrys Gesicht, als würde damit rechnen, dass dieser anfing zu lachen und ihm sagte, dass das alles ein Witz war. Aber die Macht, die Potter in diesem Moment ausstrahlte, war kein Irrtum und sein Herz begann aus einem anderen Grund zu rasen.

„Darum hat dich Dumbledore all die Jahre beschützt, nicht wahr?", stellte er fest, während die Erkenntnis in ihm aufblühte. „Du hast die dunkle Macht", sagte er ehrfurchtsvoll. „Das ist etwas, das Dumbledore nicht hat, oder? Daher braucht er dich. Nur ein dunkler Lord kann einen anderen Dunklen Lord besiegen!" Seine Augen streiften Harry mit neuem Respekt und ein wenig Angst.

„Sehr scharfsinnig", zischte Harry mit leichtem Lachen. „Ja, ich habe die dunkle Macht, aber es gibt einen Unterschied."

„Welchen?" Draco wollte so viel mehr wissen.

„Ich habe nicht das Verlangen, sie wie Voldemort zu missbrauchen", sagte der Dunkelhaarige. „Über all die Zeitalter gab es immer Dunkle Lords, aber es lebt immer nur einer gleichzeitig. Wenn einer stirbt, wird ein anderer geboren. Aber dieses Mal lief etwas schief, der alte Dunkle Lord starb nicht vollkommen, als die Macht zu mir übertragen wurde. Aber dies ist mir prophezeit worden, schon vor meiner Geburt. Dumbledore wusste das! Darum stellte er sicher, dass ich, so wie es geschah, erzogen und geführt wurde – um nicht ‚böse' zu werden."

„Aber wenn du ‚dunkel' bist, Potter, dann hast du nicht viel Wahl", meinte Draco.

„Du hast Unrecht", sagte Harry verteidigend. „Nicht alle Dunklen Lords in der Vergangenheit waren böse. Die meisten brachten eine wichtige Balance in die Mächte der Magie und missbrauchten ihre Stärke nicht. Voldemort hat die dunklen Mächte aus der Synchronität zu den hellen Mächten gerissen und Dumbledore möchte diese Ungleichheit durch mich korrigieren. Ich bin der Einzige, der das kann."

Draco schwankte durch diese neue Information und seine Augen blickten Harry in einem neuen Licht an. „Scheiße Potter, ich will, dass du mich vögelst. Zeig mir, wie verdammt mächtig du bist", erklärte er und schloss die Augen in einer nahenden Ohnmacht.

Harry war vollkommen erregt durch Dracos Begierde und fühlte, dass er selbst den anderen dominieren wollte. Er packte Malfoys Arm, zog ihn von der Wand und schubste ihn auf Hände und Knie. Danach schob er seine Hose hinunter und kniete sich hinter Dracos Hintern.

Dieser stöhnte voller Erwartung und bat: „Mach es, Potter. Besorg's mir! Nimm mich!"

Doch Harry fasste um die Hüften des Slytherins herum und nahm dessen pochenden Schaft. Er bewegte seine Hand, ließ Draco seine Hüften rhythmisch stoßen und voller Verlangen aufstöhnen. „Wirst du jemandem verraten, was du heute Abend gesehen und gehört hast?", knurrte Harry, während er weiter den keuchenden Blonden reizte.

Draco konnte vor Erregung kaum reden. Die Kombination von Harrys Hand auf seinem Glied und das Gefühl seiner harten Erektion an seiner hinteren Öffnung machten ihn vor Lust verrückt. „Was?... Nein!", schaffte er zu sagen.

Da legte Harry seine andere Hand auf Dracos Hintern und fuhr mit einem Finger über dessen Anus. Er liebkoste ihn in kleinen Kreisen. „Gehört der mir?", forderte er zu wissen.

„Ja!", schrie Draco praktisch heraus. „Verdammt ja, er gehört dir. Ich gehöre dir!"

Harry glitt mit seinem Finger in Dracos Loch und hörte, wie der blonde Junge scharf die Luft einsaugte und wimmerte. Er fing an, den Finger ein und aus zu bewegen und fragte: „Welchem Dunklen Lord wirst du folgen? Voldemort oder mir?"

„Merlin, Potter!", keuchte Draco. „Ist dir nicht klar, was ich will?"

„Sag es!", forderte ihn Harry auf.

„Du! Scheiße! Ich will dich!", schrie er. „Jetzt leg endlich los!"

Harry zog seinen Finger heraus und spuckte in seine Handfläche, um sich mit seinem Speichel einzureiben. Dann positionierte er sich hinter Draco und sagte: „Dann bekommst du mich." Er schob sich nach vorn und griff nach Dracos Hüften, während er anfing, in ihn zu stoßen. Es war ihm klar, dass der andere keine Liebenswürdigkeit wollte, hielt sich fester und zog aggressiver an ihm, was ihn härter und härter zustoßen ließ. Draco zog eine Grimasse und stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung.

„Ja, fester!", forderte er.

Harry griff wieder um ihn herum, während er in seinem Tun nicht innehielt und energisch weiter machte. Seine eigene Nässe befeuchtete Draco dabei noch weiter. Er nahm das Glied des Blonden und fuhr mit der Hand auf und ab, was diesen noch lauter stöhnen ließ.

Harry fühlte, wie Draco erzitterte und nach Luft rang, als er dessen Sperma aus dem Penis spritzen ließ. Nun erreichte er selbst spiralförmig den Gipfel und keuchte vor Vergnügen, als sein heißer Samen Dracos sich windenden Hintern füllte.

Er fiel zurück, lehnte sich gegen eine Seite der Röhre an und versuchte erschöpft wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Draco brach, dort wo er war, zusammen und drehte sich erst wieder auf den Rücken, als sich sein Körper beruhigt hatte. Dann blickte er zu Harry und meinte: „Ich kann das alles gar nicht glauben. Du hast mir den Verstand gesprengt, Potter! Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Nun, für den Anfang wirst du, wenn wir zurück in der Kammer sind, sagen, dass ich dich erpresst hätte, nichts über die DA zu sagen", meinte Harry. „Dann nehme ich dich den Weg zurück, den du herkamst und du wirst vergessen, dass du etwas davon gesehen hast."

„Keine große Chance, das jemals zu vergessen. Aber ich halte es geheim", stimmt Draco zu. „Ich habe nicht länger das Verlangen, gegen dich zu sein, Potter. Es ist verdammt noch mal zu gut, FÜR dich zu sein!"

tbc

_

* * *

Zur Erinnerung:_ Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..." Quelle: Lexikon Harry auf Deutsch

* * *

Nun habt ihr eine Menge erfahren… aber denkt jetzt nicht, dass ihr schon alles wisst… lasst euch überraschen, was Petalsoft noch so eingefallen ist +gg+…! Ein Gruß geht an alle Leser – auch an die, die sich nicht zu reviewn trauen – oder einfach nicht wollen… echt schade! 


	15. Rons Entdeckung

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi, ich war dieses Mal begeistert von deinen tollen Ideen, dieses Kapitel zu verbessern! Obwohl, Fleisch gefällt mir auch nicht +ggg+…

Diese Woche ist es nur ein kurzes Kapitel… aber der Titel verspricht euch etwas, auf das ihr schon lange wartet… +zwinker+

**

* * *

Kapitel 15**

**Rons Entdeckung**

An diesem Abend, als die Mitglieder der DA bereits alle in ihren Häusern waren, ging Ron durch das Portraitloch in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte nach seinem Freund. Sie alle mussten ja die Treffen zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten verlassen und Harry war zuerst gegangen und hatte dabei Malfoy aus der Kammer des Schreckens eskortiert. Ron wollte wirklich wissen, womit Harry dem Slytherin gedroht hatte. Er war sicher, dass es etwas Großes sein musste.

Als er ihn nicht entdeckte, rannte er hoch in ihren Schlafsaal und traf dort nur Seamus, der sich für das Bett fertig machte. „Hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte Ron.

„Nein", antwortete Seamus. „Vielleicht hext er Malfoy gerade das Tageslicht aus."

Ron kicherte und meinte: „Das hoffe ich!" Er sah sich um und entschied, dass er einfach nur zu warten hätte, bis Harry zu Bett ging. Er nahm seinen Schlafanzug und seinen Bademantel und lief zurück nach unten und durch die Portraitöffnung. Ein schönes Bad im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler war jetzt genau das Richtige, nachdem er während des DA Treffens so oft hin- und hergeschubst wurde.

Er trottete weiter zum Aufenthaltsraum der Vertrauensschüler und nach hinten zum Badezimmer. Er lächelte erleichtert, als er sah, dass die Tür unverschlossen war, denn so musste er nicht warten, bis ein anderer Schüler fertig war. Als er die Tür aufstieß, gefror er mitten in der Bewegung und blickte auf den überraschten, blonden Kopf mitten in der Wanne.

„Du!", schrie Ron auf.

Draco grinste ihn an und meinte: „Ich bin auch ein Vertrauensschüler, Wiesel."

„Und wie viel musste dein Vater für diese Ehre bezahlen?", fragte Ron höhnisch.

„Raus", befahl Malfoy. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich bade?"

„Dann sperr das nächste Mal die Tür ab", sagte der Rothaarige, während er sich schon umdrehte um zu gehen. Mitten in der Bewegung fiel sein Blick auf einen mehr als beunruhigenden Anblick im Spiegel an der Seite. Jemand war mit Malfoy im Wasser, jemand, der den Kopf tief gegen die Wand der Wanne gedrückt hielt, damit man sie nicht sah. Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und schaute auf das Haar, das er sehr gut kannte. „Hermine?", fragte er überrascht.

Draco warf einen Blick zu Hermine und meinte: „Nicht nötig, dich weiterhin zu verstecken, Liebes. Der Spiegel hat dich verraten."

Ron hörte ihr verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen und sah dann, wie ihr Kopf zögerlich über dem Wannenrand auftauchte. „Ron…", begann sie.

„Was machst du hier? Mit IHM?", unterbrach er.

„Nach was sieht das, was wir hier tun, denn aus?", erkundigte sich Draco mit ruhiger und gefasster Stimme. Er schien der einzige zu sein, der von all dem unberührt war. „Oder bist du zu begriffsstutzig, um es selbst heraus zu finden?"

„Du bist kurz davor, meine begriffsstutzige Faust in dein Maul zu bekommen, wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst!", schnauzte Ron ihn an. Er blickte geschockt zu Hermine zurück und meinte: „Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben. Den hast du mir vorgezogen?"

„Ron… so war das nicht", bat Hermine. „Das ist alles ein paar Tage nach dem Vorfall mit dir und mir passiert. Es war überhaupt nicht geplant!"

Draco sah Hermine überrascht an. „Ihr beide wart zusammen? Das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt, Granger." Dann blickte er Ron mit beinahe noch mehr Abscheu an wie zuvor – und als würde es ihm gar nicht gefallen, dass jemand seine kleine Jungfrau vor ihm berührt hatte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür erneut und Harry kam herein. Seine Sachen für die Nacht hatte er über dem Arm. „Entschuldigt, ich war…", begann er, bis er Ron vor sich stehen sah. „Äh… Ron… Hi!", stammelte er. Seine nervösen Augen blickten zu Draco und Hermine, die im Wasser saßen und es war ihm klar, dass die Kacke am Dampfen war.

Ron schaute ihn an. „Was machst du hier?"

„Tja, du und Hermine habt gesagt, dass ich das Badezimmer hier immer benutzen kann, wenn ich es möchte, weißt du noch?", versuchte es Harry ausweichend.

Der Rothaarige schien die Antwort zu schlucken, denn sein wütender Blick schwang jetzt zurück zu den beiden in der Wanne. „Schau, Harry! Hermine ist nackt im Bad mit Malfoy. Ich dachte, dass sie unsere Freundin wäre!", erklärte er zornig.

„Ich BIN deine Freundin!", verteidigte sich Hermine. „Meine persönlichen Beziehungen haben mit unserer Freundschaft nichts zu tun."

„Doch, wenn es um ihn geht!", blaffte Ron. „Um Merlins Willen, er ist der Sohn eines Todessers! Hast du vergessen, dass da draußen ein Krieg tobt? Hm? Hast du? Ganz zu schweigen von all den dreckigen Sticheleien, die er über deine und meine Familie gemacht hat! Hast du das alles vergessen oder bist du total verrückt geworden?" Er drehte sich zu Harry um und fuhr fort: „Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei? Ich denke, wir sollten was richtig Schlimmes mit ihm anstellen. Lass uns seinen Schwanz auf die Größe einer Erdnuss schrumpfen!"

Harry sah aus, als wäre er auf einmal blöde geworden. „Ron… ich…" fing er an und stammelte noch mehr solcher Worte heraus.

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn an. „Du siehst nicht allzu überrascht wegen der beiden aus. Sag jetzt nur nicht, dass du das schon wusstest!"

Harry sah seine Freundin unentschlossen an und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Nun… ich…"

„Du wusstest es, oder?", fragte Ron verblüfft. Er sah zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her. „Na danke dafür, dass du so ein guter Freund bist, Harry! Schön zu wissen, dass wir jetzt keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben!"

„Ron, es ging dich einfach nichts an", sagte Harry, „und wir haben dir nichts gesagt, weil wir dachten, dass du genau so reagieren würdest, wie du es gerade getan hast. Wir wollten dich nicht verletzen."

„Und du bist **DAMIT** einverstanden?", rief Ron, während er seinen Arm in einem Schwung Richtung Draco und Hermine ausstreckte.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah auf seine Füße. „Tja…"

„Harry, du kannst ihm das jetzt auch noch sagen", meinte Hermine. „Ich bin es auch leid, Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben. Es quält mich jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe."

„Granger…" warnte Draco. Der Gedanke daran, dass seine Klassenkameraden alles herausfinden könnten und dazu der Zorn seines Vaters, sollte er davon Wind bekommen, lag ihm schwer auf der Brust.

„Nein Draco, wir müssen es ihm sagen", erklärte sie mit Überzeugung. „Wir können ihm trauen. Er wird das keinem gegenüber ausplappern."

„Mir was sagen?", erkundigte sich Ron mit wachsender Besorgnis. „Was kann denn noch schlimmer sein?"

Harry schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, deshalb sagte schließlich Hermine frustriert: „Ron, wir alle drei sind beteiligt!"

„Beteiligt? Beteiligt an was?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Oh Merlin! Wie blöd kann man nur sein?", schnauzte ihn Draco an. „Zähl zwei und zwei zusammen, Weasley, allerdings ist es in diesem Fall eher zwei plus eins!"

Der Rothaarige sah Harry geschockt an. „Du? Du und… die?"

Harry hob seine Augen zu Rons, ein bittender Ausdruck lag darin und die Hoffnung, dass sein Freund ihn verstehen und nicht hassen würde.

Ron wich zur Tür zurück und meinte: „Verräter, das ist es, was ihr beide seid. Mit dem Feind schlafen…!" Er drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang.

„Ron! Warte!", rief Harry und riss die Tür hinter ihm auf. Er musste ihm noch mehr erklären, er musste es versuchen, damit er verstand.

Hermine drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu Draco, Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, während sie abgehackt Luft holte. „Er hasst uns jetzt."

Eine scharfe Bemerkung über Weasley lag Draco auf der Zungenspitze, aber er hielt sich davon ab, sie laut auszusprechen, da er sah, wie zutiefst unglücklich Hermine war. Er watete zu ihr hinüber und hob sie hoch, setzte sie auf seinen Schoss und hielt sie wie ein Baby. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und weinte an seiner Brust.

„Schsch… ist schon gut, Liebes", summte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Als sie nicht aufhörte, meinte er: „Bedeutet das, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst?"

Sie hob ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und sah ihn überrascht an. „Nein! Ich meine… ich möchte Rons Freundin sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Harry oder mir zu sagen hat, mit wem wir zusammen sein dürfen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihm das klar wird und er immer noch… nun… immer noch mit uns befreundet sein möchte."

„Hast du so wenig Freunde?", fragte er mit einem vertraulichen Lachen in dem Versuch, sie aufzuheitern.

Hermine seufzte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Du verstehst das nicht. Ron ist mehr als nur ein Freund für uns. Er ist wie ein Bruder. Ich würde alles für ihn tun, um ihm zu helfen, wenn er das bräuchte und Harry genauso. Es ist als wären wir eine Familie."

Draco spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich der Eifersucht bei ihren Worten. Zum ersten Mal stellte er fest, dass er auf Ron Weasley neidisch war, denn dieser hatte die Liebe und Loyalität von Harry und Hermine.

Schließlich meinte er: „Nun, wenn er das Gleiche für euch beide empfindet, dann glaube ich nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst. Er wird irgendwann darüber weg kommen, wenn einmal der Schock überwunden ist."

Hermine hob ihren Kopf, um ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Draco überraschte sie erneut mit seiner Zärtlichkeit und jetzt auch noch mit Verständnis.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?", grinste er.

„Weil… naja… ich dachte immer, dass ich nur Sex mit dir haben wollte, aber nun fange ich an zu begreifen, dass du ebenfalls nicht schlecht im Trösten bist", sagte sie.

„Hmm… ja, aber vermies dir dadurch auf keine Fall dein Bild von mir als Sexobjekt. Ich bevorzuge täglich extatisches Stöhnen ganz klar den Tränen der Traurigkeit", neckte er sie.

„Wie wäre es dann jetzt damit, mich zum Stöhnen zu bringen?", forderte sie ihn spielerisch heraus, denn sie wollte ihre Probleme vergessen.

Seine Augen glühten vor Lust und er flüsterte: „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen." Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre, erforschte innig ihren Mund mit der Zunge und imitierte dabei die Bewegungen, die er vor hatte, an einer anderen Stelle ihres Körper durch zu führen. Seine Hand auf ihrem Schenkel glitt hoch und streifte leicht ihre Klitoris, während er an ihrem Körper nach oben fuhr. Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund und wackelte mit ihrem Po auf seinem Schoss, da die Funken seiner Berührung die Flammen tief in ihr schürten.

Nun wanderte seine Hand zu einer Brust, streichelte sie und nahm ihre erregte Brustwarze zwischen die Fingerknöchel seiner Hand. Er hob sie an und saugte mit dem Mund daran, zog und kniff sie, während Hermine stöhnte und erzitterte.

„Draco…", meinte sie, tief einatmend.

„Hm?", antwortete er, ohne ihre wundervolle Brust los zu lassen.

„Ich… brauche dich… jetzt", keuchte sie. In einer schnellen Bewegung, die sie völlig überraschte, stand er mit ihr im Wasser auf und setzte sie auf der Kante des Bades ab.

„Oh", rief sie erschrocken, als er ihre Beine aufdrückte und sein Gesicht in ihrer warmen, nassen Scham vergrub. Er attackierte sie wie wild mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen, angestachelt durch durch sein eigenes Verlangen. Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen und hielt sich an seinem Kopf fest, während sie wegen der intensiven Begierde nur noch keuchen konnte. Es gab nichts Langsames und kein Hinauszögern an Dracos Bewegungen, während er sie leckte, an ihrer geschwollenen Klitoris saugte und mit fester Zunge immer und immer wieder über sie glitt. Hermine schnappte schnell nur noch nach Luft, als ihr Körper explodierte und ihr Orgasmus sie erschütterte. Sie erwartete von ihm, dass er sich nun zurückziehen würde, aber das tat er nicht.

Draco fuhr mit seinem Angriff wie ein Verrückter fort. Er drückte ihren Kitzler zwischen zwei Fingern zusammen, während er mit seiner Zunge rhythmisch ihre Öffnung bearbeitete und dabei ihre Feuchtigkeit aufnahm. Als sie seine Finger schließlich los ließen, stöhnte sie auf, da nun das Blut zurück in ihre Klitoris rauschte und sie wieder anschwellen ließ. Als er fertig damit war, sie sauber zu lecken, griff er erneut ihre empfindlichste Stelle an. Er zog das Organ in seinen Mund und fuhr hart mit der Zunge darüber. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie durch einen zweiten Höhepunkt erzitterte und vor Genuss schrie. Wieder nahm er gierig ihre Nässe auf und sie keuchte: „Draco… Draco… ich kann nicht mehr!"

Er hob seinen Mund nur einen Augenblick lang und erwiderte: „Doch, Liebes, du kannst." Danach senkte er seinen Mund wieder zu ihren feuchten Schamlippen. Dieses Mal steckte er zwei Finger in ihre Öffnung, bearbeitete ihren G-Punkt und saugte währenddessen ihr Fleisch in seinen Mund. Er hörte nicht auf, ehe sie seinen Namen ein drittes Mal schrie, ihr Kopf von Seite zu Seite flog und ihre Beine nur noch Gummi waren. Als er am Ende sein Gesicht hob und sie selbstgefällig ansah, hatte sie kaum noch Energie genug, um ihre Augen zu öffnen.

„Was… was hast du nur mit mir gemacht?", stöhnte sie, während noch ihr Atem damit kämpfte, sich endlich zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe dich aufgeheitert", stellte Draco fest.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und blickte ihm ins Gesicht, das ein wissendes Grinsen aufwies. Ein Kichern brach aus ihrem Mund heraus und sie sagte: „Nun, das hast du auf jeden Fall geschafft!"

tbc

* * *

Und wieder habe ich nicht gekürzt… +gg+… Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ich hoffe, dass sich dieses Mal auch wieder ein paar trauen, ein Review zu schreiben… es sind so viele, die hier oder auf meiner Homepage lesen…


	16. Eintausend Zungen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi, diesmal hast du dich wirklich übertroffen… danke für deine schnelle Arbeit!

Ich hoffe, ihr erinnert euch noch an die Warnung für alle, die gerne B.elfe.R angehören würden... nachzulesen im ersten Kapitel +gg+!

Wie immer sind eure Reviews und meine Antworten auf meiner Homepage zu lesen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 16 **

**Eintausend Zungen**

Ron war, nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass seine beiden besten Freunde nun eine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy hatten, zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt. Er fühlte sich hintergangen und war voller Hass. Wie konnten sie ihm das nur antun, dachte er unentwegt. Er hörte, wie Harry hinter ihm her rannte und seinen Namen rief, aber er wollte sich jetzt nicht noch mehr anhören müssen. Er hielt es nicht aus, darüber nachzudenken und sich mit dem zu konfrontieren, was es bedeutete. Sobald er das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatte, platzte er mit dem Passwort heraus, während er nun doch eingeholt wurde.

„Ron, bitte hör mir doch zu!", keuchte Harry außer Atem, weil er den ganzen Weg dem Rothaarigen hinterher gejagt war. „Ich muss dir das alles erklären!"

„Bleib einfach weg von mir", fuhr ihn Ron an. Er sprang praktisch durch das Loch, als das Portrait zur Seite schwang.

Harry folgte ihm und rief: „Ron!"

Ron ging geradewegs zu einer Gruppe ihrer Klassenkameraden, stellte sich zu ihnen und sah Harry wütend an. Dieser blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Alle hatten bemerkt, dass Ron sauer war und nun wussten sie auch, dass das wegen ihm war. Sie sahen von Ron zu Harry und fragten sich, was passiert war und was wohl als Nächstes geschehen würde.

Harry schluckte seine Nervosität hinunter und fragte: „Ron, kann ich bitte oben mit dir reden?"

Ron warf ihm einen boshaften Blick zu und meinte: „Ich denke nicht. Warum sagst du es mir nicht hier?"

„Ron…", begann Harry, während er sich umsah und nur erwartungsvollen Blicken begegnete.

„Willst nicht, dass es jeder weiß, oder?", spottete der Rothaarige wütend. „Warum erzählst du allen nicht einfach, was für ein Verräter du bist?"

Lavender und Parvati, die am Feuer saßen, sahen sich jetzt verstehend an. „Er weiß es", meinte Lavender leise zu ihrer Freundin. Parvati nickte zustimmend und sah Harry verständnisvoll an.

„Wir müssen helfen", stellte sie fest und stand auf, um zu Harry zu gehen. Lavender erhob sich ebenfalls und stellte sich an Rons Seite.

„Also ihr beiden, wir gehen besser da rüber und besprechen das vernünftig", sagte Parvati und zog Harry zu einer Seite des Raumes, während ihre Freundin das Gleiche mit Ron tat.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah die Mädchen an und erklärte: „Danke, aber ich denke, ich kann das selbst mit Ron klären."

„Das glaube ich nicht, Verräter", zischte Ron. „Ich denke, dass du es jedermann wissen lassen solltest, was du im Schilde führst, Harry Potter, Held der Zaubererwelt."

Lavender seufzte. „Ron, ich weiß, dass du aufgebracht bist, aber nur weil es mit dir und Hermine nicht funktioniert hat, heißt das nicht, dass sie niemals mehr an jemand anderem interessiert sein wird!"

Ron sah sie wütend an. „Du weißt nicht alles!"

Harry schaute ihn bittend an. Er hatte niemals angenommen, dass Ron jemandem absichtlich etwas erzählen würde, nur um ihn zu verletzen. Ich denke, ich habe ihn heute Abend verletzt, dachte Harry bei sich, und nun setzt er sich zur Wehr. Er sah zu Boden und wartete auf die Worte aus Rons Mund, die ihn verdammen würden.

Aber sie kamen nicht.

Er hörte, wie Ron ein frustriertes Brummen ausstieß und sich von ihm entfernte. Er hob den Kopf und sah Rons Rückzug, als er die Treppen zum Schlafraum hinauf stürmte.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen Harry mitfühlend an. „Er kommt schon wieder in Ordnung, Harry. Gib ihm nur ein wenig Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen", meinte Parvati. „Bist du denn nicht auch ein wenig froh darüber, dass Hermine und du euch nicht mehr verstecken müsst?"

Harry sah sie etwas betäubt und verwirrt an. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, sein Leben ausgerechnet mit diesen Beiden zu besprechen. Anscheinend wussten sie ohnehin schon viel zu viel. Er drehte sich um und folgte Ron.

Als er den Schlafraum betrat, sah er, dass Ron am Rand seines Bettes saß, die Ellbogen auf den Knien aufgestützt und den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Harry blickte auf die anderen Betten. Seamus schlief schon und die anderen beiden waren noch nicht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum herauf gekommen. Er setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Bettrand Ron gegenüber hin.

„Danke, dass du den anderen nichts gesagt hast", meinte er leise.

Ron sah mit einem mörderischen Blick zu ihm hoch und blickte dann zur Seite.

„Es tut mir leid, Ron", flüsterte Harry beinahe und hoffte, dass Seamus wirklich eingeschlafen war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Silencio", damit sie etwas Ruhe vor neugierigen Ohren hatten.

Ron sah weiterhin sehr wütend aus.

„Ich hätte es dir schon früher sagen sollen", fuhr Harry fort, „aber es war für mich auch ein wenig verwirrend. Es ist in der Halloweennacht passiert, als ich losging, um Hermine zu finden, erinnerst du dich?"

Ron sprach immer noch nicht mit seinem Freund und sah ihn auch nicht an, aber wenigstens war Harry sicher, dass er ihm zuhörte.

„Ich fand sie mit Malfoy im Raum der Wünsche. Er war derjenige, der ihr Kostüm verzaubert hatte."

Ron sah weiterhin zur Seite und knurrte: „Ach, dann habt ihr euch beide gedacht, ihr könnt sie einfach so benutzen?"

„Nein Ron, so war es nicht. Der Zauber wurde entfernt und, na ja, sie wollte trotzdem weitermachen. Sie bat mich zu bleiben und ich sagte ja."

Der Rothaarige drehte nun sein Gesicht, in dem sein Schmerz deutlich zu sehen war, Harry zu. „Weißt du, ich könnte damit umgehen, dass du und Hermine zusammen seid. Das könnte ich wirklich hinkriegen. Aber warum Malfoy? Warum zum Teufel hat sie zugestimmt, bei ihm zu sein und warum du auch? Von allen Leuten, warum gerade er?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es war etwas, das einfach passierte. Die Situation, nehme ich an. Alles war so… stark… so… erregend und ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich nicht einmal aufhören können, wenn ich das gewollt hätte."

„Und jetzt?", erkundigte sich Ron schnippisch.

Harry sah ihn an und meinte: „Was meinst du?"

„Warum triffst du dich immer noch mit ihm, wenn das etwas war, ‚das einfach passierte'?"

Harry stützte jetzt den Kopf in seine Hände und murmelte: „Ich kann nicht aufhören." Es war, so kam es ihm vor, das erste Mal, dass er überhaupt über diese Frage nachdachte, seit diese verrückte Beziehung begonnen hatte. „Wir können nicht aufhören", machte er es noch deutlicher. „Es ist, als wäre da etwas, dass ich einfach brauche und das Bedürfnis ist so stark und aufregend, dass ich es nicht verleugnen kann."

„Er wird dich verraten, Harry", sagte Ron mit einer nun viel ruhigeren Stimme. „Er ist dir schon heute Abend zum DA Treffen gefolgt. Er spioniert dich und uns aus. Er sucht nach Informationen, mit denen er zu seinem Vater laufen kann. Das musst du doch sehen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass das wahr ist." Er sah hoch und erblickte Rons ungläubiges Starren. „Ich kann dir nicht genau erklären, warum ich das weiß, aber ich spüre das. Ich glaube nicht, dass er zurzeit wirklich zufrieden mit seinem Vater ist."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bringst alle in Gefahr. Die DA, den Orden..."

„Dumbledore weiß es bereits", platzte Harry heraus, ehe sein Freund weiter sprechen konnte.

Dieser sah ihn überrascht an. „Er weiß es? Was sagt er dazu?"

„Nichts." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es scheint ihn nicht zu interessieren."

Ron blickte zu Boden und sagte nichts, während er darüber nachdachte.

„Meine Freundschaft zu dir hat sich nicht verändert", meinte Harry. „Du bist immer noch mein bester Freund, egal was sonst noch ist."

Der Rothaarige sah zu ihm hoch, sein Gesicht spiegelte immer noch seinen Ärger und die Kränkung wieder. „Wir werden sehen", murmelte er, stand auf und schloss die Vorhänge an seinem Bett.

Harry sah einige Minuten lang auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge und legte sich dann zum Nachdenken auf sein Bett. Er wusste, dass er alles gesagt hatte, was er wollte und dass er nun abwarten musste, wie Ron damit zurecht kam.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Morgen beobachtete Draco beim Frühstück den Gryffindor Tisch. Ron hatte sich entfernt von Harry und Hermine hingesetzt und versuchte offensichtlich angestrengt, die beiden zu ignorieren. Bei Dean und Seamus sitzend, wandte er seinen alten Freunden den Rücken zu.

Auf der anderen Seite saßen Harry und Hermine zusammen, schienen aber sehr kleinlaut zu sein. Draco vermutete, dass sie, auch wenn Ron nun über ihre Beziehung Bescheid wusste, sie noch nicht bereit waren, es jedem unter die Nase zu reiben, indem sie sich äußerliche Zeichen der Zuneigung gaben. Draco hätte gerne gewusst, ob Weasley den anderen Gryffindors etwas über die Beziehung erzählen würde. Bisher hatte wie auch immer noch niemand den Kopf gedreht um zu ihm zu sehen und er nahm es als ziemlich sicher an, dass Ron es noch geheim gehalten hatte.

„Also, was denkst du?", fragte Goyle und unterbrach Malfoys Konzentration auf den Gryffindor Tisch.

„Was?" Malfoy sah ihn an. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Von meinem Plan?", fragte Goyle erneut.

„Welcher Plan?", sagte Draco unwirsch.

„Ich habe dir gerade von dem Plan erzählt, den ich habe. Hast du nicht zugehört, was ich dir erzählte?" erkundigte sich Goyle übel gelaunt.

Malfoy sah ihn missbilligend an. „Nein, entschuldige, ich war abgelenkt. Um was geht es?"

Goyle seufzte frustriert, weil er alles wiederholen musste und antwortete: „Mir ist ein Weg eingefallen, wie wir eine große Menge Gryffindors auf einmal loswerden könnten."

„Warum sagst du das nicht noch lauter, du Schwachkopf!", zischte ihm Draco zu und sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand zuhörte.

Goyle lehnte sich zu Malfoy und sagte leise: „Du kennst doch den Hauselfen unserer Familie, Gee Gee?" Draco nickte ihm nur zu und er fuhr fort. „Sie wird vorgeben, dass wir sie freigelassen haben und sich einen Job in den Küchen von Hogwarts suchen. Dann wird sie eines von Mutters geschmacklosen Giften in den Kürbissaft für den Gryffindor Tisch schütten."

„Und wenn sie den Hauselfen schnappen und herausfinden, für wen sie früher gearbeitet hat?", fragte Draco unbeeindruckt.

Goyle schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie finden es nicht heraus. Das wird das erste Mal sein, dass sie das Haus meiner Familie verlässt. Niemand hat sie zuvor gesehen und keiner wird wissen, woher sie kommt."

„Mir gefällt das nicht." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu riskant und es würde viel zu verdächtig aussehen." Goyles Gesicht war voller Enttäuschung.

Das war nicht die erste Intrige, die an Draco in den letzten paar Tagen herangetragen wurde. Jedes Mal hatte er einen Grund gefunden, warum die Vorschläge nicht gut genug waren. Er befürchtete aber, wenn noch mehr Zeit verging, dass die anderen sich wundern würden, warum Draco all ihre Ideen ablehnte. Sie wussten, dass sie alle Pläne von ihm absegnen lassen mussten, ehe sie sie ausführen durften.

Sie wussten ja nicht, dass Draco nicht die Absicht hatte, ihnen einen Erfolg im Umbringen der Gryffindors und anderer Mitglieder der DA zu verschaffen. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich wie ein Verräter und er wusste, dass sein Vater sehr streng mit ihm sein würde, wenn er das herausfinden würde. Aber dem anderen Teil von ihm war klar, dass er sich immer mehr Harry und Hermine annäherte. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sie verletzt wurden.

Und da gab es noch Harrys Enthüllung. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn und nicht Voldemort unterstützen würde. Draco hatte Voldemort niemals getroffen, denn sein Vater hatte ihn nie mitgenommen, wenn ihn das Dunkle Mal rief. In letzter Zeit dachte Draco viel darüber nach, wie es während der sechzehn Jahre Frieden zwischen den beiden Zaubererkriegen gewesen war. Er war während des ersten Krieges noch nicht auf der Welt gewesen, hatte aber all die Geschichten darüber gehört und es hatte sich nicht so angehört, als wäre es die Art Welt, in der er gerne leben würde.

Draco war zufrieden damit, es gemütlich zu haben und wohlhabend zu sein. Darüber hinaus auch noch aufregende Lover zu haben, um das alles zu teilen, was sonst brauchte er noch? Er genoss das Wissen darüber, anständige Orte zum Einkaufen und zum Essen gehen zu haben. Er wollte nicht, dass sich die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft in eine riesige Nokturngasse verwandelte, denn so war es gewesen, als Voldemort federführend war. Irgendwie wusste Draco, dass ein Dunkler Lord wie Harry die Menschen nicht in Armut stürzen und ein Chaos für seine eigene Gier und zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen veranstalten würde.

„Draco, wo warst du denn in letzter Zeit?", fragte eine seidige Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Draco fühlte, wie eine Hand über seinen Rücken fuhr und dann auf seiner Schulter verweilte. Er drehte sich und sah, wie ihn Pansy verführerisch anblickte. „Beschäftigt", gab er zurück.

Sie warf Goyle einen scharfen Blick zu und er beeilte sich, Platz für sie zu machen, damit sie neben Draco sitzen konnte. Sie setzte sich praktisch auf seinen Schoß, als sie ein Bein über seinen Schenkel legte und ihm schmachtend ins Ohr summte: „Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, dass du es so lange ohne guten Sex aushältst. Ich könnte mich mit dir heute Abend treffen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich keinen guten Sex hatte?", antwortete Draco selbstgefällig und wandte sich ab, um sein Essen zu beenden.

Pansy fiel das Gesicht hinunter. „Wer? Wer ist es dieses Mal?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", stellte er fest.

Sie hob ihr Bein von seinem herunter und schmollte. „Ich bin es leid, Draco! Du gehst fort und machst, was immer du willst und dann erwartest du von mir, dass ich bereit bin, mit dir zu vögeln! Und das jedes Mal, wenn es mit jemand anderem nicht funktioniert! Ich bin nur dein Ersatzfick!"

„Ja, das ist wahr", gestand er, „so war es immer. Aber es ganz allein dein Fehler, Pansy. Du lässt es zu."

„Oh! Das ist grässlich, was du da sagst! Vielleicht sollte ich mich niemals mehr von dir berühren lassen!", blaffte sie ihn an.

Draco kicherte über ihre Wut. „Du hast es zuerst gesagt. Außerdem habe ich dir niemals irgendwelche Versprechungen gemacht, oder? Es steht dir frei, es mit jedem zu treiben, mit dem du das willst und bei mir ist das genauso. Ich habe gehört, dass du ja auch nicht gerade die Beine geschlossen gehalten hast."

„Na, was erwartest du denn? Ich habe auch Bedürfnisse!", brummte Pansy. „Wenn du mich vernachlässigst, dann warte ich nicht einfach die ganze Zeit."

„Dann ist es ja gut für dich", meinte Draco. „Es sollte nicht schwer für dich sein, einen Ersatz für mich zu finden."

Pansy stand auf und warf ihm einen letzten mörderischen Blick zu, ehe sie aus der Großen Halle zu ihrem Unterricht stürmte. Draco sah zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber und bemerkt, dass Harry und Hermine den ganzen Austausch mit Pansy verfolgt hatten und ihn nun angrinsten, weil er sie brüskiert hatte. Draco grinste zurück.

XXXXXXXXXX

Während Zaubertränke hatte Snape Harry, Hermine und Draco informiert, dass sie um 20 Uhr an diesem Abend bei ihm zur Strafarbeit zu erscheinen hatten, was einige neugierige Blicke derjenigen hervorrief, die das gehört hatten. Nach dem Unterricht zog Snape Harry beiseite und erzählte ihm, dass er um 18 Uhr in sein Büro kommen sollte, damit sie planmäßig zum Treffen des Ordens gehen konnten.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry trübselig. Er freute sich nicht gerade darauf, vor allen zu stehen und zu verkünden, dass er ein Dunkler Lord war. Dumbledore hatte ihn erst einen Monat zuvor über diesen Teil der Prophezeiung informiert und er war immer noch dabei, erst einmal selbst damit klar zu kommen. Er hoffte, dass Dumbledore ihm nun endlich wirklich die komplette Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, denn er konnte auf weitere Überraschungen gut verzichten. Wie viel übler würde das noch alles werden? Bisher hatte er nur Ron, Hermine und nun auch Draco alles erzählt. Er fragte sich, was alle anderen denken würden, wenn es eines Tages heraus kommen würde.

Er kehrte wie bestellt zu den Kerkern zurück und ging geradewegs zu Snapes Büro. Dieser wartete schon auf ihn, schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge und meinte: „Los, Potter, in den Kamin, Sie kennen die Adresse!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry war überrascht, dass Dumbledore bisher dem Orden des Phönix nicht alles über die Prophezeiung erzählt hatte. Aber er hatte gemeint, dass er es nicht für richtig befunden hätte, es jedem zu sagen, ehe es nicht zuerst Harry erfahren hatte. Nun wurden die Zeiten verzweifelter und der Moment war gekommen, alles preiszugeben, damit sich die anderen vorbereiten konnten.

Glücklicherweise musste Harry nicht in einem Zimmer vor lauter Zauberern und Hexen stehen und verkünden, wer er wirklich war. Dumbledore erledigte das alles für ihn. Er hatte nur da zu sitzen und ruhig mit den anderen zuzuhören. Als alles offenbart war, konnte man überraschtes Keuchen und ein Schniefen (von Mrs. Weasley) hören, doch Harrys Blick verweilte auf Dumbledore und er spürte, wie seine Wangen vor Verlegenheit brannten, als sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten. Als Dumbledore fertig mit seiner Rede war, wurde jeder für eine gewisse Zeit still.

„Tja, das macht jetzt natürlich alles viel mehr Sinn", sagte Remus Lupin. „Es schien mir vorher nie richtig zu sein, dass Voldemort so eine Menge Zeit und Anstrengungen darauf verwandte, ein Kleinkind und dann einen Jungen zu töten. Welchen Nutzen hätte das für ihn? Es war also wirklich Harry, den er versuchte zu vernichten und nicht Lily und James. Sie standen ihm nur im Weg."

„Das ist schrecklich", klagte Molly Weasley, „einfach furchtbar. Wie können wir überhaupt nur daran denken, Harry los zu schicken, um diese Bestie zu töten?"

„Na, na, Molly", tröstete Dumbledore, „keiner schickt ihn einfach auf eigene Faust los. Aber er ist der Einzige, der Voldemort am Ende vernichten kann. Er wird jetzt nicht ohne Hilfe sein, oder?"

„Nein, das wird er ganz bestimmt nicht", stellte Tonks fest. „Wir stehen dir bei, Harry."

Harry sah sie an und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Aber ihr verlangt von ihm, ein Mörder zu werden!", rief Mrs. Weasley. Sie blickte Harry an und meinte: „Du armer Schatz. Wir können dir das nicht antun. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

Dumbledore sah traurig aus und sagte: „Ich wünschte, dass das wahr wäre, Molly. Ich wünschte wirklich, dass wir Harry außen vor und ihn das Leben führen lassen könnten, nach dem er sich so verzweifelt sehnt. Harry sollte jetzt der einzige Dunkle Lord sein, aber das ist nicht passiert und muss jetzt richtig gestellt werden. Es kann keine zwei Dunklen Lords geben. Es würde unsere Welt ins Chaos treiben und der Krieg würde niemals zwischen den beiden enden – bis einer stirbt – und das würde in der Zwischenzeit Tod und Zerstörung bedeuten. Ich denke, dass wir alle darin überein stimmen, das wir lieber Harry als Dunklen Lord haben."

„Warum muss Harry diesen Titel überhaupt beanspruchen?", fragte Arthur Weasley. „Wenn Voldemort weg ist, könnte er dann nicht darauf verzichten und ein Leben seiner Wahl leben?"

„So funktioniert es aber nicht, Weasley", sagte Snape mit eintönig klingender Stimme. „Die dunklen Mächte brauchen einen Focus. Sie waren immer unter der Obhut eines Dunklen Lords. Potter kann das nicht einfach verweigern. Er kann nur entscheiden, wie er sie nutzen will. Wenn Potter stirbt, wird es ein anderes Kleinkind erben."

„Sehr unfair, sehr unfair", meinte Arthur und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Fairness hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun, Arthur", bemerkte Mad Eye. „Es ist, was es ist. Dumbledore hat Recht. Harry ist ein feiner junger Mann und ich persönlich glaube, dass er dazu fähig ist, die Dunkle Macht zu nutzen, um unserer Welt zu helfen. Es gibt einige Veränderungen in dieser Welt, die gut sind und die nur mit dunkler Magie erreicht werden, auch wenn sie einen schlechten Beigeschmack hat."

„Harry, möchtest du auch etwas dazu sagen?", fragte Dumbledore nun. Harry war die ganze Zeit still gewesen, hatte aber den anderen zugehört.

Er blickte auf die bestürzte Mrs. Weasley und meinte: „Ich habe in dieser Sache nicht viel Wahl. Ich bin nicht sicher, was zu tun ist."

„Wir helfen dir dabei, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore. „Im Moment muss gar nichts von dir getan werden. Wenn es soweit ist, legen wir los. In der Zwischenzeit solltest du mit dem exzellenten Training deiner Fähigkeiten fortfahren und natürlich mit der Pflege von neuen Verbündeten." Dumbledore warf Harry einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu und dieser wusste, dass er auf Draco Malfoy anspielte.

„Harry, weiß Ron, dass du ein Dunkler Lord bist?", erkundigte sich Mr. Weasley besorgt.

„Ja, und noch zwei andere", erklärte Harry.

Arthur Weasley sah Dumbledore an und sagte: „Die Mitglieder der DA sollten das auch wissen, nicht wahr? Sie müssen wissen, dass wenn sie sich entscheiden, Harry zu helfen, sie die Wahl treffen, einen Dunklen Lord zu unterstützen."

Harry verletzten die Worte von Mr. Weasley. Es hörte sich an, als würde er nun, da er wusste was er war, glauben, dass Harry einen schlechten Einfluss hatte.

„Arthur, wir alle unterstützen Harry", stellte Remus Lupin fest. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass er von uns erwartet, Untergeordnete zu sein und ihn Meister zu nennen."

„Nein!", rief Harry geschockt. „Das würde ich niemals wollen!"

„Natürlich nicht, Harry", meinte Dumbledore. „Darum machen wir alles, um sicher zu stellen, dass du derjenige bist, der die Dunkle Macht kontrolliert. Du hast etwas, das Voldemort nicht hat: ein Gewissen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Harry mit Professor Snape durch das Flohnetzwerk zurückkehrte, fand er Hermine und Draco bereits wartend vor dem Klassenzimmer vor. Draco war überrascht, Harry aus Snapes Büro kommen zu sehen und fragte: „Noch mehr zusätzliche Tränke, Potter?"

„Sehr witzig", meinte Harry und sah sich beide genauer an. Ihr unordentliches Haar und die geschwollenen Lippen ließen ihn ahnen, was sie während der Wartezeit gemacht hatten.

Hermine ordnete schnell ihre Roben, als Snape aus seinem Büro kam und zu den dreien trat. Er ging schnell und knapp an ihnen vorbei und bellte: „Mitkommen!" Sie folgte ihm zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Er führte sie durch den Raum zu einem anschließenden Zimmer, das er als Lager für unzählige Zutaten und Ausrüstung nutzte. Auf einem Tisch in der Mitte lagen ein großes Pergament und ein Federkiel bereit.

„Ich brauche eine detaillierte Inventur von jeder Zutat in diesem Raum. Sie müssen alles wiegen, abmessen und es danach auf diesem Pergament eintragen. Das sollte Sie für den Rest der Woche beschäftigt halten", erklärte er und grinste über ihre Gesichtsausdrücke, als sie die enorme Menge an Dingen sahen, die in Regalen an jeder Wand vom Boden bis zur Decke lagen. „Ich komme um elf Uhr zurück, um zu sehen, wie weit Sie gekommen sind. Wenn ich nicht mit der Menge an Arbeit zufrieden bin, dann müssen Sie bis Mitternacht weiter arbeiten."

Snape drehte sich um, verließ das Trio und eilte zurück in sein Büro. Innen verschloss er die Tür und holte aus seinem Schrank einen magischen Spiegel aus seinem Besitz. Er stellte ihn an die Wand. Der Spiegel würde ihn die Schüler im Lager beobachten lassen, als würde er durch ein Fenster sehen. Die Schüler hatten natürlich keine Ahnung davon, dass er durch die Wand sehen konnte.

Sich erinnernd, wie er die drei im Haus der Dursleys gefunden hatte, war ihm klar, dass es eine gute Show geben würde. Er zog seine Roben und seine Hose aus und setzte sich in seinen Sessel, den er gegenüber dem Spiegel aufgestellt hatte. Das könnte nach allem noch ein wirklich interessanter Abend werden, dachte er lächelnd bei sich.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine hatte ihre Hände in den Hüften aufgestützt, während sie an der Wand zum obersten Regal hochblickte. „Nun, ich schlage vor, dass wir oben anfangen und uns nach unten arbeiten. Harry, bring die Leiter bitte hier rüber."

Sie hörte ein Klicken und ein Schnappen, drehte sich um und sah, wie Draco die Tür schloss und versperrte, während Harry das Pergament und den Federkiel vom Tisch nahm.

„Was macht ihr?", fragte sie.

Draco hob die Augenbrauen und sagte: „Na, wir werden dich jetzt vögeln, Liebes." Harry hatte sich schon ausgezogen und ging zu ihr, streifte ihr die Robe ab, während Draco sich selbst entkleidete.

„Aber wir müssen die Inventur machen, sonst müssen wir so lange bleiben", protestierte Hermine, als Harry nun ihre Bluse aufknöpfte und dabei versuchte, ihren Mund zu küssen.

„Scheiß auf die Inventur", erklärte Draco und holte etwas aus der Tasche seiner Hose, ehe er sie auf den Boden schleuderte. „Wir machen das danach."

Harry hatte nun ihren BH geöffnet, ihn von ihren Armen gestreift und nach unten fallen lassen. Als er ihr nun seine Arme um die Taille legte und sie an sich zog, um an ihrem Hals zu lecken, schloss Hermine die Augen und seufzte, als sie seine heiße Zunge über ihre Schulter gleiten fühlte.

„Setz sie auf den Tisch, Potter", ordnete Draco an. Harry und Hermine sahen ihn an. Er stand am Tisch und verbiss sich das Lachen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich", grinste er. „Leg dich hin und ich zeig es dir."

Hermine ging, neugierig, was Draco plante, zum Tisch. Sie setzte sich darauf und legte sich hin, ohne Oberteil, jedoch immer noch mit Rock und Höschen. Sie sah zu Draco hoch, der hinter ihrem Kopf stand und sich mit einem Grinsen über sie beugte. Harry stand gegenüber, an der Stelle, wo ihre Knie über die Kante hingen. Er spreizte ihre Beine, fasste unter ihren Rock und liebkoste ihre erregte Klitoris durch ihr feuchtes Höschen, während er Draco dabei beobachtete, wie dieser einen Topf mit irgendwas hinter seinem Rücken hervorholte.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte sich Hermine, während sie ihre Hüften durch Harrys Berührung kreisen ließ.

Draco schraubte den Deckel des Tiegels ab und erklärte: „Die Creme der Eintausend Zungen." Hermines Augen wurden tellergroß vor Interesse und er fuhr fort: „Ich zeig es dir." Er nahm mit zwei Fingern etwas Creme aus dem Topf, schmierte es auf eine ihrer Brüste und verteilte es auf dem ganzen Vorhof.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und fing an zu keuchen. „Oh, das fühlt sich wirklich an, als würden tausend Zungen an mir lecken!" Sie lächelte und drückte ihren Rücken durch, als Draco lachte und etwas auf ihre andere Brust gab. „Ja! Du lieber Himmel, das ist wirklich gut!"

„Ich wusste, dass du das mögen würdest", meinte Draco und reichte Harry den Tiegel über ihren sich windenden Körper. „Schmier etwas auf ihren Kitzler, Potter."

Harry streifte ihr das Höschen hinunter und warf es zum Rest der Kleidung. Er nahm den Cremetopf, steckte seine Finger hinein, hob ihren Rock und rieb es auf ihre Scham, massierte es in ihre Falten und auch überall an ihre Innenschenkel. Dann nahm er noch mehr, hob ihre Knie und stellte ihre Füße auf den Tisch, damit sie ihren Hintern heben und er die Salbe bis nach hinten zu ihrem Anus schmieren konnte.

„Oh ja!", stöhnte Hermine. Ihr Kopf flog von Seite zu Seite, während sie keuchte, aufstöhnte und sich wieder auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

Es fühlte sich an als würden tausend Zungen an ihren intimsten Zonen lecken und Hermines Nerven explodierten. Ihre Scham zog sich rhythmisch zusammen und ließ ihre heißen Säfte heraus fließen – und die Glieder der Jungs versteiften sich vor Verlangen.

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Scheiße, du bist so sexy!", sagte er zu ihr, griff nach ihren Beinen und schob seinen pochenden Penis tief in sie. Sie reagierte mit weiteren Kontraktionen und er fühlte sich wie im Himmel, während sie sich eng um ihn schloss.

Draco war um den Tisch gegangen, wo Harry stand und heftig in Hermine stieß und durch ihre Feuchtigkeit laute Geräusche zu hören waren. Draco nahm die Creme und fasste um Harry herum, um etwas davon auf seine Brustwarzen und eine Linie zu seinem Glied zu schmieren. Dann holte er noch mehr, griff zwischen Harrys Beine und cremte seine Hoden und seinen Anus ein.

„Merlin! Das fühlt sich unglaublich gut an! Ahh!", keuchte der Gryffindor und stöhnte mit vor Vergnügen verzerrtem Gesicht.

Draco ging wieder zu Hermines Kopf, nachdem er etwas von der Creme auf sein eigenes Glied und seinen Anus geschmiert hatte. Er zog an ihr, bis ihr Kopf nach hinten über die Tischkante hing, nahm seinen tropfenden Schaft in die Hand und klopfte damit auf ihr Kinn. Hermine öffnete den Mund und stöhnte, als Draco in ihre heiße Mundhöhle stieß und dabei ihren Hinterkopf bewegte.

Hermine fühlte sich wie im Himmel! Harry vögelte ihre tropfnasse Scham, während Draco dasselbe mit ihrem Mund machte und tausend Zungen leckten an ihr und ließen sie wieder und wieder über den Gipfel kommen. Die Jungs stöhnten ebenfalls, als sie bald den Höhepunkt erreichten und dann spürten, wie sie wieder hart wurden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel, während sein Sperma über seine Arme, Beine und sogar auf den Boden spritzte. Er keuchte und ließ in seinen Gedanken die Bilder, die er gerade gesehen hatte, noch einmal an sich vorbei ziehen.

Plötzlich drehte sich ein Hauself aus dem Kamin. Die kleine Kreatur starrte Snape an und besah sich die Sauerei an ihm und am Boden.

„Ich bin… hier um… sauber zu machen… Sir", piepste der verblüffte Elf.

Snapes müdes Gesicht drehte sich zu ihm und meinte: „Dann mach sauber. Und während du dabei bist – warum leckst du dann nicht den Rest dieser Schweinerei von mir ab. Du kennst den Ablauf."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete der Hauself. Die Elfen wussten alle, was Master Snape von ihnen erwartete.

tbc

* * *

War das wirklich euer Ernst? Nur zwei Reviews nach dem letzten Kapitel? Ich war wirklich traurig, so wenige Reaktionen zu bekommen... auch wenn ich weiß, dass viele auf meiner Homepage lesen und einige mailen mir ja auch, aber viele lesen auch hier… ich schenke jedem einen Topf voller Creme, der ein Review da lässt +gg+… na, ist das eine gute Bestechung? 


	17. Ein klebriger Pfirsich

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, zum x-ten Mal vielen Dank … ich bin dir immer noch genauso dankbar fürs Beta lesen wie am ersten Tag… was täte ich nur, wenn ich nicht all deine bunten Farben und entrüsteten Kommentare hätte +gg+

In diesem Kapitel geht es sprachlich gesehen schon zur Sache – ich kann aber auch nichts dafür, dass sich Teenager so deutlich ausdrücken – manchem ist das vielleicht zuviel! Also, ihr seid gewarnt!

Oh, und das Kapitel ist ein Stück ‚beschnitten'… ihr wisst ja, dass ich das ab und zu tun muss. Das vollständige Kapitel, alle Reviews und die Antworten darauf findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Homepage. Der Link dazu steht in meinem Profil.

**

* * *

Kapitel 17 **

**Ein klebriger Pfirsich**

„Hermine?", fragte Lavender, während sich die Mädchen für den Unterricht anzogen. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Sicher", antwortete Hermine, während sie im Spiegel über ihre langen, braunen Haare strich. Lavender stellte sich hinter sie und sah sie im Spiegel an.

„Tja, ich habe mich gefragt, ob es dir etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich Interesse an Ron hätte", meinte sie schüchtern.

Hermine drehte freudig überrascht ihren Kopf. „Wirklich? Du interessierst dich für Ron?"

„Ähm, ja, schon eine Weile. Aber ich habe nie etwas unternommen, weil ich dachte, dass ihr beide scharf aufeinander seid", erklärte Lavender grinsend.

„Ich bin mehr als einverstanden damit", freute sich Hermine. „Ich denke, dass wäre genau das Richtige um ihn aufzuheitern, wenn er wüsste, dass du ihn magst."

Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin wurde hoffnungsvoll. „Glaubst du wirklich? Ich meine, denkst du, dass er mich auch mögen könnte? Hat er mal etwas von mir gesagt?"

Hermine lachte. „Eine Frage nach der anderen! Ja, ich glaube, dass er sehr glücklich wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass du ihn magst. Du weißt, dass du sehr hübsch bist!"

„Hat er dir jemals gesagt, dass ich hübsch bin?"

„Nun, er konnte das ja nicht gut zu mir sagen, oder? Ein Kerl erzählt einem Mädchen nicht, dass er ein anderes hübsch findet, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen möchte, dass sie wütend wird. Aber das hat sich nun alles verändert", erklärte Hermine. „Ich glaube, wenn er einmal von deinem Interesse weiß, hast du ihn auch schon am Haken."

„Wirklich?", sagte Lavender hoffend.

„Wirklich! Zu wissen, dass jemand anderer auf dich steht ist die halbe Miete", lächelte ihre Freundin.

„Danke, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es zwischen uns kein Problem geben würde, wenn ich das vorantreibe", meinte Lavender.

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich wäre froh, wenn Ron eine Beziehung hätte. Ich denke, dass er genau das braucht", sagte Hermine ehrlich.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wieder einmal hatte sich Ron schneller als seine Zimmergenossen angezogen und war zum Frühstück gegangen. Harry, Dean, Neville und Seamus machten sich immer noch fertig, während er ohne ein Wort gegangen war.

„Ist etwas zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen?", erkundigte sich Dean bei Harry.

„Ja", stimmte Seamus zu, „Ron ist seit ein paar Tagen in wirklich schlechter Laune. Was ist passiert?"

„Es hat nicht zwischen ihm und Hermine funktioniert", erklärte Harry.

„Ach so", sagte Dean, „das erklärt seine Laune. Aber warum ist er wütend auf dich?"

„Weil es zwischen Hermine und mir geklappt hat", gestand Harry. Es fühlte sich gut an, es endlich heraus zu lassen – als wenn eine seiner unsichtbaren Fesseln zu Boden gefallen wäre.

Die drei anderen Jungs hielten mit dem, was sie gerade getan hatten, inne und starrten Harry an. „Wirklich?", rief Dean. „Du und Hermine?"

Harry nickte und unterdrückte ein Lächeln, da Seamus Bravo rief und ihm Beifall spendete. „Gut gemacht, Harry", jubelte er. „Also, ist sie jetzt deine ständige, feste Freundin?"

„Nun, ja", meinte Harry. „Ich sehe sie als mein Mädchen an."

„Du bist der erste von uns, der eine wirkliche Freundin hat", sagte Dean. „Gratuliere!"

Und dazu einen Freund, dachte Harry.

„Ja, gut gemacht", fügte Seamus hinzu und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Sie ist wirklich ein Hingucker geworden."

„Gratuliere", sagte auch Neville.

„Danke, Neville", lächelte Harry. Nachdem nun Ron die Wahrheit kannte, was machte es dann schon aus, wenn alle anderen ebenso Bescheid wussten?

Hermine wartete schon auf Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum, als die Jungs fröhlich die Treppen herunter kamen. Sie war überrascht, als sie hörte, wie Seamus sagte: „Da ist sie, Harry! Los, geh hin und gib ihr einen Kuss!" Sie standen alle da und grinsten sie an, während ihr dunkelhaariger Freund mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zukam.

„Harry?", fragte sie verwirrt. Aber er gab ihr nicht die Möglichkeit, noch mehr zu sagen, da er die Arme um sie schlang und seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

Hermine küsste ihn nur zögernd zurück, da ihr klar war, dass sie Publikum hatten und sie nicht genau wusste, was Harry ihnen gesagt hatte.

„Kommt schon, lasst sie in Ruhe", meinte Dean und zerrte Neville und Seamus in Richtung der Portraitöffnung.

„Du hast es ihnen gesagt?", fragte sie, als sie ihr Gesicht nach dem Kuss zurückgezogen hatte.

Harry ließ sie nicht los, lächelte aber zu ihr hinunter und antwortete: „Ja, über dich und mich. Warum sollten wir uns weiterhin verstecken? Ron weiß es und nun muss er damit zurechtkommen."

Andere Schüler kamen von den Schlafräumen herunter und sahen überrascht, wie Harry und Hermine in enger Umarmung da standen. Die meisten kicherten und versuchten, nicht hin zu starren, während sie zum Frühstück gingen.

Hermine lächelte schließlich und sagte: „Du hast Recht, wir müssen uns nicht mehr verstecken." Sie fasste um seinen Nacken und zog ihn für einen langen und aufregenden Kuss an sich, welcher Harry zum Stöhnen brachte.

Danach meinte er: „Willst du wirklich zum Frühstück gehen?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Was hast du vor?"

„Tja, alle aus meinem Schlafsaal sind weg und nachdem die Treppe der Jungs nicht verhext ist, dachte ich…"

Ihr Herz begann wegen der Idee, das Frühstück zu schwänzen um Sex mit Harry zu haben, aufgeregt zu klopfen. Gerade das Spontane daran machte es umso erregender. „Ja, lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen", flüsterte sie.

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie die Treppen hinauf. Es war jetzt sehr ruhig hier, da alle die Schlafräume verlassen hatten. Hermine war natürlich zuvor schon in Harrys Zimmer gewesen, aber niemals, um dort Sex zu haben. Als sie durch die Tür gingen, drehte sie sich um und verschloss die Tür.

Harry war zu erregt um über solche Details nachzudenken. „Guter Gedanke", meinte er und nahm wieder ihre Hand, um sie zum Bett zu führen.

XXXXXXXXXX

An diesem Abend während der Strafarbeit und nach einigen langen Willkommensküssen für seine beiden Lover erkundigte sich Draco bei Harry und Hermine, wo sie während des Frühstücks gewesen waren. Hermine lächelte und erzählte ihm, was sie getan hatten.

Draco grinste sie an und meinte, mit den Augenbrauen wackelnd: „Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, Granger. Ich war nicht sicher, ob du dafür schon bereit wärst. Da lag ich wohl daneben. Das erschließt uns einige wirklich interessante Möglichkeiten!"

„Ja", lächelte sie, „aber nicht heute Abend. Ich glaube, ich sollte meiner Hintertür etwas Ruhe gönnen."

Die Jungs lachten und nahmen sie zwischen ihre Körper, während sie sich einen weiteren, langen Kuss gaben. Hermine liebte es, ihnen beim Küssen zuzusehen, es ließ sie schneller als alles andere feucht und erregt werden. Die Erektionen der beiden pressten sich von beiden Seiten an sie und sie rieb ihre Klitoris an Draco Schenkel, den er nach vorne gestreckt hatte, damit sie sich damit vergnügen konnte.

„Ich glaube, dass es Harry heute Abend nötig hat, seinen Hintern gevögelt zu bekommen", keuchte Draco nach dem Kuss.

„Und seinen Schwanz geblasen", stimmte Hermine zu und drehte sich zu Harry, um ihn auszuziehen. Harry fühlte einen Schauer der Vorfreude durch seinen Körper ziehen, während er nach hinten taumelte und versuchte, sich Halt zu verschaffen da er dem Ansturm der Hände, die an seiner Kleidung zogen, kaum gewachsen war. Draco hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt und schürfte, nachdem er sein Hemd abgelegt hatte, mit den Zähnen an seinem Nacken entlang, was Harry richtig schwach machte. Hermine war auf die Knie gefallen und zog an seiner Hose, während sie kleine Küsse auf seinen Bauch platzierte.

„Du hast mich Harry genannt", flüsterte er und stöhnte auf.

„Was?", meinte Draco und küsste seinen Nacken, während er mit den Händen über Harrys Pobacken glitt.

„Du hast mich Harry genannt", wiederholte der Dunkelhaarige ein wenig lauter. Hermine gefror auf ihrem Platz und sah zu den beiden Jungs hoch. Es war wahr. Sie hatte Draco gehört, wie er Harry statt Potter gesagt hatte.

Draco ließ ein kleines Lachen hören. „Das tat ich. Das ist doch dein Name, oder?"

Harry drehte seinen Oberkörper, um Draco ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er studierte den Gesichtsaudruck des Slytherins, nicht sicher, wonach er suchte. Draco schaute zurück und sagte: „Denkst du nicht, dass das Zeit wurde?"

Da Harry nicht sofort antwortete, herrschte eine Weile lang Stille. Schließlich meinte er: „Ja, Draco, ich glaube schon." Draco sah ihn an und senkte seine Lippen auf die seines Lovers.

Hermine sah sie schmollend an bis sie ihren Kuss unterbrachen und auf sie herab blickten.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Bin ich immer noch Granger?"

„Nun", überlegte Draco. „Es ist leichter als Hermine auszusprechen. Eine Silbe weniger, weißt du."

Sie wusste, dass er sie nur ärgern wollte, gab aber stattdessen vor, verletzt zu sein. Er lächelte über ihr Verhalten und trat zu ihr. Sich auf die Knie herunterlassend zog er sie in die Arme und erklärte in seiner erotischsten Stimme: „Hermine." Dann küsste er sie und sagte wieder: „Hermine." Noch ein Kuss und dann: „Hermine" … „Hermine, Hermine, Hermine, Hermine…" Er wiederholte es immer wieder und sie fiel mit Draco über sich auf den Boden, wobei er sie immer noch küsste und wiederholte: „Hermine."

XXXXXXXXXX

In dieser Nacht sah Harry, als er seinen Schlafraum betrat, dass alle seine Zimmergenossen noch wach waren. Ron lag auf seinem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und betrachtete mit einem blöden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht die Decke. Harrys Herz wurde leichter, als er Ron über irgendetwas so glücklich sah, anstatt wütend und verletzt zu sein. Es gab ihm den Mut, ihn anzusprechen.

„Hey Ron, wie läuft's?" fragte er und machte sich derweil bettfertig.

Ron schaute zu Harry hinüber und dann wieder zur Decke. „Ziemlich gut."

„Ja?", sagte Harry. „Das ist großartig. Ist etwas passiert?" Er wusste, dass er sich bei Ron nun auf dünnem Eis bewegte, aber er fühlte sich durch Rons auffallend gute Laune ermutigt. Er erwartete, dass Ron ihn anfahren würde, dass er sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern sollte und war überrascht, als er ihn sagen hörte:

„Ja, etwas Gutes."

Seamus warf durch das Zimmer ein Kissen auf Ron und erklärte: „Sieht aus, als hätte Ron jetzt auch eine Freundin!"

Freudig überrascht sah Harry seinen Freund an. „Wirklich? Wer ist es?"

Ron wurde rot und setzte sich auf, blickte immer noch nicht wirklich auf Harry und warf das Kissen zurück. „Lavender."

Harry riss die Augen auf und lächelte. „Hast du dich mit ihr verabredet?"

„Sie hat ihn gefragt!", lachte Seamus. „Und nahm ihn heute Abend mit zum Astronomieturm."

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte der Rothaarige, obwohl er bei der Erinnerung an diese Begegnung lächelte.

„Das ist toll", meinte Harry. Ron sah ihn immer noch nicht an, schien aber trotzdem glücklich zu sein.

„Sag ihm, was du dort gemacht hast!", forderte ihn Seamus auf.

„Ich sagte, halt's Maul!", rief Ron und warf jetzt sein eigenes Kissen hart an Seamus Kopf.

„Sie gab ihm einen Blow Job", erzählte Neville. Jeder hielt mit dem, was er gerade tat, inne und sah ihn an. Sie hatten noch niemals ein sexuelles Wort aus seinem Mund gehört und waren geschockt, ihn das so locker sagen zu hören.

„Sagte Longbottom gerade ‚Blow Job'?", fragte Dean verblüfft.

„Kennst dich aus mit Blow Jobs, oder?", neckte ihn Seamus.

Neville lief rot an und schüttelte den Kopf. Alle lachten und Neville lachte kurz danach mit.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Seamus: „Hast du ihr einen zurück gegeben?"

„Was?", rief Ron und wurde drei Töne dunkelröter.

„Na, du weißt schon, sie geleckt?", erläuterte er näher.

„Ähm, nun…", stotterte Ron, „wir hatten nicht soviel Zeit, weißt du, mit der Sperrstunde und so…"

„Ja, klar", ärgerte ihn Seamus weiter. „Hast du es schon mal gemacht?"

Ron lachte nervös. „Klar, schon ziemlich oft!"

Seamus brach in ungläubiges Gelächter aus. „Lügner!"

„Wie viele Pussys hast du schon geleckt?", fragte Dean ihn in dem Versuch, seinem Zimmergenossen zu Hilfe zu kommen.

„Keine, aber wenigstens lüge ich nicht deswegen", gab Seamus zu. „Harry, hast du das schon gemacht?"

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Harry, der auf seiner Bettkante saß. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er auf einmal den Mund voller Federn. Bisher hatte er immer das Geplänkel und die Hänseleien zwischen seinen Zimmergenossen gut gefunden, aber nun war er der Meinung, wenn es um Hermine ging, dass er nicht so über sie reden wollte. Er nahm jedoch an, dass sie nicht direkt etwas von ihr wissen wollten sondern nur etwas über seine Erfahrungen. „Nun… ja, würde ich sagen", gestand er.

Die Münder fielen ihnen herunter, während sie ihn ansahen. Sie hatten erwartet, dass er das ebenso verneinen würde. Seamus stand von seinem Bett auf, ging zu Harry und setzte sich ans Fußende. „Wie ist es?", fragte er. Neville und Dean hockten sich zu ihm auf den Boden und lehnten sich an Rons Bett an, während sie darauf warteten, was Harry wohl erzählen würde.

Harry sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Findet es selbst heraus!", lächelte er. „Ich erzähle euch keine privaten Sachen."

„Ich habe es dir erzählt, als ich Allison mit den Fingern berührt habe", meinte Seamus. „Du wolltest wissen, wie sich eine Pussy anfühlt, erinnerst du dich? Jetzt sag uns, wie es ist, eine zu lecken."

Harry lachte über ihre erwartungsvollen Blicke und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm schon", bat Dean. „Ron muss doch wissen, was er mit Lavender tun soll. Sag ihm, wie es gemacht wird." Ron schlug Dean mit der Hand auf den Hinterkopf. Aber dieser lachte nur.

Harry seufzte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um es zu beschreiben. Schließlich meinte er: „Nun, es ist, als wenn man einen Pfirsich isst, sehr nass, reizvoll und süß." Die Jungs saßen da, schauten ihn an und warteten auf mehr.

„Das ist es? Ein Pfirsich?", sagte Seamus enttäuscht.

Harry seufzte wieder, öffnete dann seine Nachttischschublade, in der er für den Nofall einen Stapel Äpfel aufbewahrte, wenn er zwischen den Mahlzeiten Hunger bekam. Er nahm einen, zog seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte ihn in einen Pfirsich. „Also gut, schaut", erklärte er. Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab um einige Schnitte in die Frucht zu machen und darunter steckte er seinen Finger in den Pfirsich, um ein Loch zu machen. „Nehmen wir mal an, das wäre eine Pussy", sagte er.

„Wessen Pussy?", erkundigte sich Dean.

„Egal welche", gab Harry zurück.

„Warum hast du sie so zurecht geschnitten?", wollte Neville wissen.

Harry schnaubte frustriert. „Jetzt keine Fragen mehr. Hört einfach zu." Er sah sie an und hielt dann den Pfirsich in die Höhe. „Das sind die Schamlippen und das ist die Vagina." Er steckte den Finger in das Loch, was Neville erschrocken nach Luft schnappen ließ.

Harry hielt den Pfirsich vor seinen Mund und meinte: „Zuerst leckt man die Schamlippen und saugt sie in den Mund." Er legte den Kopf zurück und leckte über die Schnitte, die er gemacht hatte. Dann legte er seine Lippen darauf und saugte daran, was dazu führte, dass ihm der Pfirsichsaft seitlich die Wangen und am Kinn hinunter lief.

„Ist es immer so eine Sauerei?", fragte Seamus.

Harry nahm den Pfirsich herunter und sah ihn an, wobei der Saft auf seinem Gesicht glänzte. „Wenn du es gut machst, dann ist es das", grinste er.

„Verdammt, verwandele mir auch einen Pfirsich, Harry, ich will das üben", sagte Dean.

„Ja, mach für uns alle einen Pfirsich. Lass uns eine Pussy lecken!", rief Seamus aus.

Harry lächelte, verwandelte vier weitere Äpfel in Pfirsiche und machte die Schnitte hinein. „Die Löcher könnt ihr selbst machen", teilte er ihnen mit und warf jedem seine Fruchtpussy zu.

Bald lachten alle und spielten es hoch, indem sie laut an ihren Pfirsichen schlürften, wobei ihnen der Saft am Hals bis zu den Hemden hinunter lief.

„In Ordnung", fuhr Harry fort, nachdem sich sein Lachen beruhigt hatte. „Wenn ihr ein Mädchen kommen lassen wollt, dann müsst ihr hier saugen." Er deutete auf einen Punkt ziemlich weit oben an den Schnitten der Frucht. Alle saugten daran und lachten hysterisch. Seamus lag auf dem Boden, das Obst auf seinem Mund und schwärmte: „Oh Baby, du schmeckst so gut, genauso wie ein Pfirsich!"

„Und ihr könnt ihr auch beim Kommen helfen, wenn ihr einen Finger in ihre Öffnung steckt und sie auf diese Art reibt", erklärte Harry und steckte seinen Finger in das Loch der Frucht, wobei er den G-Punkt imitierte. Die Jungs lachten, während ihre Finger die Pfirsiche bearbeiteten. Seamus ging völlig darin auf und holte lachend seinen Penis aus dem Schlafanzug. „Oh Baby, ich will dich jetzt vögeln!" Er führte sein Glied zur Frucht, während die anderen unkontrolliert lachten.

Auf einmal klickte die Tür und Seamus setzte sich blitzschnell mit dem Rücken zum Eingang auf. Professor McGonagall steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür und meinte: „Was geht denn hier vor? Ihr macht so einen Lärm, dass sich sogar die Mädchen aus ihren Schlafräumen beschwert haben."

Sie sah auf ihre klebrigen und feuchten Gesichter und auf die Pfirsiche in ihren Händen.

„Ähm… es tut uns leid, Professor", sagte Ron. „Harry hat uns gezeigt, wie er Äpfel in Pfirsiche verwandeln kann und wir haben festgestellt, dass wir alle einen wollten."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass Potter in meinem Unterricht zugehört hat, aber es ist viel zu spät für so ein Theater. Vielleicht könntet ihr Jungs das nächste Mal herausfinden, wie man sich einen Snack teilen kann, ohne darin zu schwimmen", erwiderte sie spitz und blickte auf die Menge an Saft auf ihren Gesichtern, Hälsen und Hemden.

„Entschuldigen Sie", murmelten alle.

„Dann gute Nacht", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Professor, möchten Sie einen Pfirsich?", fragte Seamus und hielt ihr seinen Pfirsich entgegen, das Vaginaloch und die Schnitte von ihr abgewandt.

„Nein, vielen Dank, Mr. Finnigan", antwortete sie, zog sich zurück und schloss die Tür.

Alle legten ihre Hände über ihre Münder um das Lachen zu ersticken, dass unbedingt heraus wollte.

„Shhht!", lachte Dean, „sonst kommt sie wieder!"

Einer nach dem anderen wusch sich im Badezimmer ab und krabbelte ins Bett. Sie löschten die Lichter und wünschten sich eine gute Nacht. Harry war froh, als er Ron leise sagen hörte: „Nacht, Harry."

tbc

* * *

Na, was meint ihr zum Unterricht im Obst essen? Das war doch mal eine Variante +gg+! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Was meint ihr eigentlich, wird Ron diesen Unterricht noch mal gebrauchen? 


	18. Spannender Snape

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht an Schnuffi +knuddel+

Natürlich ist der Titel dieses Kapitels ein Wortspiel… ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen +gg+… und klingt doch so viel netter als Snape, der Spanner, oder +lach+… Viel Spaß beim Lesen und natürlich gilt für dieses Kapitel die Hauselfen bzw. B.elfe.R Warnung…

Das hat jetzt gedauert... zuerst konnte ich nicht hochladen (wie so viele), und dann hatte ich keine Zeit... aber jetzt endlich ist es soweit!

**

* * *

Kapitel 18 **

**Spannender Snape**

Hermine war erleichtert, dass Ron in den letzten Tagen viel glücklicher zu sein schien. Er hatte ihnen nicht vollkommen verziehen, da er immer noch auf Abstand blieb, aber wenigstens war er umgänglich und drehte ihnen nicht den Rücken zu, wenn sie in sein Blickfeld kamen. Durch Lavender hatte sie nun eine Verbindung zu ihm und hatte gefragt, wie es ihm ginge. Lavender hatte ihr aufgekratzt die Details erzählt, wie ihre Beziehung vorankam. Hermine wusste, dass Lavender ebenso versuchte, die Kluft zwischen Ron und seinen alten Freunden zu schließen.

Harry und Hermine waren nun offiziell in den Augen aller, die sie zusammen sahen, ein Paar. Sie gingen Hand in Hand die Flure hinunter, flüsterten miteinander und lachten. Sie küssten sich, wenn sie der Meinung waren, niemand würde sie beobachten. Aber da lagen sie daneben. Die Leute sahen hin.

Ein bestimmter Slytherin beobachtete sie genauer als alle anderen. Es verletzte Draco, dass es Hermine und Harry möglich war, ihre Beziehung offen zu führen. Er beneidete sie darum. Nicht dass sie ihn stiefmütterlich behandelten, das war sogar überhaupt nicht der Fall. Sie nahmen jede Möglichkeit wahr, ihm irgendwo aufzulauern – entweder zu einer schnellen Knutscherei zwischen den einzelnen Unterrichtsklassen oder später während der Strafarbeit oder auch sonst wo. Jedes Mal, wenn sie als Gruppe in einer Reihe vor dem Unterricht warten mussten, stellten sich die drei ganz nach hinten, so dass sie sich berühren und liebkosen konnten, ohne dass es jemand merkte.

Trotzdem quälte es Draco, dass sie ihre Beziehung mit ihm verstecken mussten. Er fürchtete, was mit ihm geschehen würde, wenn es sein Vater herausfand und wünschte manchmal, dass er die beiden anderen nur als Sexspielzeug sehen könnte, aber innerlich war ihm klar, dass es weit darüber hinausging. Er hatte es sich noch nicht ganz bewusst gemacht, aber er fühlte, dass Harry und Hermine ein Bedürfnis in ihm stillten, dass so stark war, dass es nicht verleugnet werden konnte. Er wusste, dass es für ihn kein Thema war, sie aufzugeben und dieser Gedanke machte ihm Angst. Je länger diese Beziehung anhielt, desto schwerer war es, sie zu verbergen. Irgendwann einmal würde es sein Vater herausfinden und Draco war sicher, dass er dann vielleicht verstoßen wurde oder ihm noch Schlimmeres zustieß.

Es war der letzte Abend der Strafarbeit bei Snape und Hermine paukte ihre letzte Hausaufgabe, ehe sie sich fertig und danach auf den Weg machte. Lavender kam hüpfend durch die Tür und hielt ihr ein eingewickeltes Päckchen hin.

„Harry hat mich gebeten, dir das zu geben", lächelte sie.

Hermine grinste und nahm das Geschenk. Lavender stand daneben und wartete darauf, dass sie es öffnete. Hermine hoffte, dass es nichts zu Peinliches war, blickte in Lavenders Gesicht und machte die Schachtel auf. Darin lagen zwei Krawatten, eine aus Gryffindor und eine aus Slytherin. Dazu ein Zettel: „Bring uns heute zur Strafarbeit mit."

Hermine fühlte vor Aufregung einen Ruck durch sie gehen, denn was hatten diese beiden wohl vor, dass ihre Schlipse mit einschloss? Sie sah hoch und erblickte Lavenders verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Warum schenkt er dir Krawatten? Und noch dazu eine aus Slytherin!", sagte diese, und dachte, dass das wohl das unromantischste Geschenk war, dass sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Tja, ich denke, es ist für etwas Neues zum ausprobieren", kicherte Hermine. Lavender sah sie immer noch merkwürdig an, während Hermine die Krawatten in ihre Robe steckte und aufbrach. Ihr Herz schlug heftig und voller Erwartung und sie überlegte, was die beiden geplant hatten. Jeden Abend waren sie mit neuen Sachen angekommen, um miteinander zu spielen. Hermine war tatsächlich traurig darüber, dass das der letzte Abend der Strafarbeit war, denn es schenkte ihnen einen Ort, um rum zu machen. Snape hatte sie immer stundenlang allein gelassen und so hatten sie die perfekte Gelegenheit.

Als sie in den Kerkern ankam, warteten die Jungs schon vor Snapes Büro und grinsten sie an. „Hast du sie dabei?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Wofür sind sie?"

„Das wirst du bald sehen", sagte Draco, als auch schon Snapes Tür aufging und er seinen Kopf herausstreckte.

„Gehen Sie zum Lagerraum, Sie kennen ja inzwischen den Ablauf", blaffte er sie an. Sie drehten sich um und gingen kichernd und einander anfassend davon.

Snape verschloss die Tür und hängte wieder seinen magischen Spiegel an die Wand. Er hatte es sehr genossen, die drei die ganze Woche über zu beobachten und bedauerte es, dass heute der letzte Abend war. Er dachte sogar daran, ob er sich irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen könnte, um ihnen noch mehr Strafarbeiten zu geben.

Auch überlegte er, was Draco vorhatte. Vielleicht versuchte er, Informationen aus den beiden anderen heraus zu bekommen. Diesen Gedanken fürchtete er am Meisten, da Potter und Granger wussten, dass er ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix war. Fakt war, dass diese beiden verdammt noch mal einfach zuviel wussten. Aber Dumbledore schien sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen. Snape hoffte, dass er damit Recht hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy erfuhr, wo seine Loyalität wirklich lag.

Snape beugte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorn, während er die neuesten Taten der drei betrachtete. Was würden sie heute Nacht tun, fragte er sich. Draco und Potter hatten sich ausgezogen und Granger band ihnen die Hände mit ihren Krawatten hinter dem Rücken zusammen. Wenn dieser verfluchte Spiegel bloß auch Geräusche übermitteln könnte, seufzte Snape frustriert.

Er zog seine Hose aus und legte ein Bein über die Armlehne seines Sessels, während er damit begann, beim Zusehen leicht seine Hoden zu streicheln. Granger neckte sie nun beide. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Brustkörbe und nach unten zu ihren Gliedern.

Snape nahm seinen eigenen Penis in die Hand, als er sah, dass sie nach beiden griff. Während Granger ihre Hände bewegte, fing er ebenfalls an, locker auf und ab zu fahren. Er stellte sich vor, dass es ihre Finger auf seinem Glied seien und dachte, wie wunderbar sich das anfühlten würde. Ihre weichen kleinen Hände, die ihn rieben. Snape sah wie die vor Vergnügen verzerrten Gesichter der Jungs nach oben blickten und er drehte ebenfalls den Kopf nach oben und malte sich aus, dass es Grangers Mund wäre, der an seinem Schaft zog.

„Ee gads", stöhnte er, „wo bist du?"

„Ich bin hier, Sir", sagte der Hauself, während er aus dem Rauchfang trat.

„Wird auch Zeit!", meckerte Snape. „Lutsch mir sofort meinen Schwanz!"

„Ja, Sir", sagte der Elf, ging zwischen die Beine des Professors und nahm dessen Glied in den Mund. Snape stöhnte und hob seine Hüften in Richtung des Elfen. Er öffnete die Augen um die Teenager wieder zu beobachten, während er bearbeitet wurde.

Nun stand Granger auf und sagte etwas zu den Jungs. Sie kamen zu ihr und benutzten ihre Zähne, um sie auszuziehen. Sie half ihnen nicht, außer dass sie ihre Arme hob und sich umdrehte. Alle genossen anscheinend dieses Spiel, denn Snape sah, dass sie über ihre Bemühungen, es nur mit den Zähnen zu machen, lachten. Hin und wieder hörten sie auf und küssten einander, um dann mit dem Entkleiden wieder weiter zu machen.

Der Hauself rieb an seinem Penis, lutschte daran und Snape stöhnte während seines Orgasmus, beobachtete aber weiter die Teenager. Nachdem er gekommen war, sagte er: „Nun zieh mir meine Kleidung nur mit den Zähnen aus."

„Sir?", fragte der Hauself. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor diesen Wunsch gehabt.

„Mach es einfach!", befahl Snape. Der Hauself fing an, an ihm zu zerren und zu ziehen, während Snape die Jungs beobachtete, die Hermine auszogen. Nun waren nur noch ihr Höschen und ihr BH übrig und Snape bemerkte, dass die Teenager nicht länger lachten. Sie waren nun sehr angeturnt und versuchten, die beiden letzten Kleidungsstücke zu entfernen.

„Mmm, ja", sagte Snape. „Zeig mir die hübschen Titten. So ist es gut, Jungs, sehr nett." Snape blickte zu dem Hauself hinunter, der mit dem Mund an seinen Socken zog und meinte: „Nimm wieder meinen Schwanz." Der Elf gehorchte seinem Wunsch und Snape schaute wieder in seinen Spiegel.

„Ja, leck daran. Beiß in diese harten Warzen", sagte er zum Spiegel, als würde er die Aktionen im Raum dahinter anleiten. Er beobachtete die Jungs, wie sie sich an ihrem Körper herunter küssten und dann hinknieten – immer noch mit am Rücken verbundenen Händen. „Das ist es!", stöhnte Snape. „Zeit für eine heiße Pussy. Ja, Draco, zieh das Höschen mit deinen Zähnen hinunter. Oh ja!" Er warf seinen Kopf zurück, während ihn der Elf so verwöhnte, wie er das immer genoss.

Erneut sah er mit lustverhangenen Augen in den Spiegel und sagte: „Sehr gut, Granger, setz dich auf Potters Gesicht und bedeck ihn mit deiner kleinen, heißen Spalte. Mmm, ja, so ist es gut, Draco, nimm selbst etwas von diesem Saft. Bist du etwa jetzt keine glückliche kleine Hexe, Granger, mit gleich zwei Zungen auf einmal?"

Snape schloss die Augen, während sein zweiter Höhepunkt ihn schüttelte. Schon bald lehnte er sich erschöpft in seinem Sessel zurück. „Mach mich sauber und dann raus mit dir", befahl er dem Elfen. Er behielt die Augen zu und ruhte sich nach den zwei Orgasmen aus. Er merkte nicht, dass er anfing, weg zu dösen und viel Zeit verging, bis er erschrocken durch ein kräftiges Klopfen an der Tür aufwachte.

Der Elf hatte sauber gemacht und war fort, aber er war immer noch halb nackt. Das Klopfen erklang wieder. „Professor?", war Malfoys Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören.

„Einen Moment", rief Snape, zog sich schnell seine Hose an und kickte dabei seine Unterhose und seine Socken unter den Schreibtisch. Er setzte sich und schwang seinen Zauberstab, um die Tür aufzusperren. „Herein", meinte er.

Draco kam mit den Pergamenten der Inventur in der Hand herein. Er hielt sie hoch und sagte: „Es ist elf Uhr, Professor. Wir haben, so viel wir konnten, gemacht. Können wir gehen?"

„Lassen Sie mich das sehen", forderte Snape und hielt seine Hand ausgestreckt in Richtung der Pergamente. Der junge Slytherin ging zum Schreibtisch, wobei ihm eine Bewegung an der Seite ins Auge fiel.

Snape blickte auf das Gesicht des Blonden, da der Junge wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war. Er folgte dessen Blickrichtung zu seinem magischen Spiegel an der Wand. Harry und Hermine waren zu sehen, die dort sauber machten. Snape hatte vergessen, den Spiegel fort zu stellen, ehe er einschlief und nun überlegte er, was er zu ihm sagen sollte.

Dracos erschrockener Blick drehte sich auf Snape. „Sie haben uns beobachtet, Professor?"

Snape seufzte und erklärte: „Es ist meine Pflicht, die Schüler während der Strafarbeiten zu überwachen. Außerdem hat Granger schon in der Vergangenheit Zutaten von mir entwendet und ich musste ein Auge auf sie haben."

Doch Draco konnte kaum verstehen, was Snape sagte, da sich ein riesiger Angstknoten in seinem Magen bildete. Bei den Dursleys geschnappt zu werden war eine Sache, denn er konnte das leicht auf den Vorfall mit dem Zaubertrank schieben, den er genommen hatte, aber nun war er offensichtlich nicht unter dem Einfluss eines Trankes und Snape wusste das. „Werden Sie das meinem Vater erzählen?", flüsterte er ängstlich.

Snape sah ihn an und seufzte. „Setz dich." Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tür, um sie zu schließen, während Draco zögernd vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Snape sah ihn eine Weile an und meinte dann: „Ist dir klar, was du für ein gefährliches Spiel hier spielst?"

Draco, der auf den Schreibtisch gestarrt hatte, hob nun den Kopf und erklärte: „Es ist kein Spiel, Sir."

„Aus deiner Antwort schließe ich, dass dein Vater hiervon keine Ahnung hat, oder?"

Der Blondhaarige schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum du ausgerechnet diese beiden als deine ‚Gefährten' gewählt hast", meinte Snape. „Aber es ist nicht nur Lucius, über den ich besorgt bin. Wie viel weißt du wirklich über Potter?" Er hoffte so zu erfahren, ob dieser Draco irgendetwas erzählt hatte.

Draco sah ihn nur an und blickte dann wieder zum Boden. Dieser Blick allein sagte Snape, dass Draco etwas wusste und darüber hinaus eine Art von Loyalität zu Potter empfand, indem er das Geheimnis wahrte.

„Draco, sieh mich an", sagte Snape und hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch. Draco blickte hoch und schnappte nach Luft, als der Professor seinen Stab auf ihn richtete und Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zog. Draco wiegte sich betäubt und Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen, da er die Gedanken nicht kontrollieren konnte, die an die Oberfläche kamen. Endlich hörte Snape auf und Draco brach in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Warum hast du das getan!", rief Draco und legte die Hände an seinen Kopf. Sein Schädel brummte und er hatte nun mehr Furcht vor Professor Snape als jemals zuvor. Er war sein Pate! Wie konnte er ihm das nur antun?

„Ich musste wissen, was du weißt!", sagte Snape. „Da steht mehr auf dem Spiel als dir wahrscheinlich klar ist."

Draco sah ihn verletzt an. Er fühlte sich von dem Mann benutzt und hintergangen, der sich ihm gegenüber immer als eine Art Mentor verhalten hatte.

Snape war erleichtert, dass Potter ihm nichts vom Orden erzählt hatte, aber die DA hatte er gefunden und das Dunkle Lord Geheimnis, von dem Draco zu wissen schien. Außerdem hatte er sehr interessante Neuigkeiten gefunden, wie Lucius die Slytherins benutzte um Morde zu begehen. Snape musste auf der Stelle mit Dumbledore reden, zuerst aber noch mit dem niedergeschlagenen Jungen, der vor ihm saß, abschließen.

„Ich werde deinem Vater nichts sagen, Draco", erklärte Snape. Der Junge hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du weißt, dass Potter ein Dunkler Lord ist?", fragte der Professor.

Draco nickte. „Du weißt das auch? Was ist mit meinem Vater?"

„Nein, er hat keine Ahnung. Ich habe es selbst erst vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden. Der andere Dunkle Lord, der, dem dein Vater dient, weiß es auch", sagte Snape. „Aber er will nicht, dass seine Diener wissen, dass es noch einen anderen gibt. Er möchte nicht, dass das überhaupt irgendjemand weiß."

„Warum?", erkundigte sich Draco und hatte das Gefühl, dass er Einblick in ein dunkles Geheimnis bekam.

„Weil er, mein Junge, fürchtet, wenn es bekannt würde, dass es noch einen Dunklen Lord gibt dem man dienen könnte, sie den anderen wählen könnten", erklärte Snape.

Der junge Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das dunkle Mal, Sir, kann nicht entfernt werden. Wie könnten sie Harry dienen, wenn sie ihr Leben schon dem anderen gegeben haben?"

Snapes Augen fingen zu glänzen an. „Genau das ist es. Es gibt jemanden, der das Dunkle Mal entfernen kann." Er drehte sein Gesicht zum Spiegel und sah Harry im Lagerraum an. Draco machte verblüfft das Gleiche.

„Schlägst du etwa vor, dass sie ihre Unterstützung nun Harry geben sollten?"

Snape wandte sich schnell wieder Draco zu. Er hätte nicht so viel sagen sollen! „Ich schlage gar nichts vor. Sprechen wir nicht mehr darüber. Zumindest nicht heute. Gute Nacht."

Draco stand auf und sah Snape verwirrt an. Professor Snape schien nicht die Person zu sein, die er bisher gekannt hatte. Wem diente der Professor wohl, fragte er sich. Er verließ den Raum und stapfte mit schweren Schritten und einem vollen Kopf zurück nach Slytherin.

tbc

A/N:...+lol+, ich denke, Hermine würde eine Kiste mit B.elfe.R Ansteckern nach mir werfen, wenn sie wüsste, was ich den Hauselfen antue…

Ü/N: Ich bin sicher, dass sie das täte… und zwar mit der Jahresration +lach+!

* * *

Na, wie waren die Ferien? Das Kapitel ist doch bestimmt das Richtige für 'danach' +ggg+ … und am Ende gab es noch ein recht interessantes Gespräch, nicht wahr? 


	19. Kluge Köpfe

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an meine Beta Schnuffi +knuddel+… +drück+… +quetsch+…

Na, gut aus den Ferien zurück? Hat euch der Alltag schon wieder fest im Griff? Dann hoffe ich, dass euch das Kapitel ein wenig Entspannung schenkt +gg+. Es ist gekürzt – also ab mit euch auf meine Homepage, wenn ihr es vollständig lesen wollt +gg+! Natürlich sind die informativen Teile des Kapitels nicht gekürzt… obwohl… kommt drauf an, wie ihr das seht +lach+!

Ich möchte euch noch sagen, dass es nun ein oder zwei Wochen kein neues Kapitel gibt. Ich brauche einfach eine Pause – hier zu Hause ist eine Menge los und ich komme nicht hinterher. Ich möchte nicht den Spaß am Übersetzen verlieren – daher ziehe ich momentan die Notbremse. Tut mir leid für euch, aber danach geht es dafür auch wieder sicher weiter (bis zu meinem Urlaub an Pfingsten +zwinker+)...

**

* * *

Kapitel 19 **

**Kluge Köpfe**

Severus Snape ging eilig zum Büro des Schulleiters. Die Information, die er aus Dracos Kopf gezogen hatte, war einfach zu wichtig, um warten zu können. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Lucius das Feuer im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum benutzt hatte, um ein Treffen mit seinem Haus abzuhalten. Snape schalt sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht aufmerksamer gewesen war. Er war überrascht, als er sah, dass die Wendeltreppe schon sichtbar war und fragte sich, ob sich schon jemand anderes in Dumbledores Büro befand.

Als er den Raum betrat und sich umsah, erblickte er nur Dumbledore, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und tief in Gedanken über seinen Bart strich. „Komm herein, Severus. Bitte setz dich", sagte er.

„Sir", begann Snape sofort, während er sich setzte. „Ihr Gefühl war richtig. Es gibt eine Verschwörung im Haus Slytherin. Irgendwie hat Lucius ein Treffen veranstaltet – mit Dracos Hilfe, nehme ich mal an – und hat die Schüler aufgefordert, die Mitglieder der DA tödlich zu verwunden. Sie sind dazu aufgefordert, es wie ‚Unfälle' aussehen zu lassen. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihnen Belohnungen und Ansehen dafür versprochen.

„Wie hast du das heraus gefunden?", fragte Dumbledore.

Snape sah ein klein wenig beschämt drein und antwortete: „Nun… ich habe die Erinnerungen aus Draco Malfoy herausgezogen. Ich war besorgt, Sir. Ich war besorgt, dass ihm Potter und Granger vielleicht Dinge erzählt haben, die er nicht wissen sollte. Ich musste es wissen."

„Und was hast du sonst noch erfahren?"

„Er weiß, dass Potter ein Dunkler Lord ist und er weiß ebenso, wo sich die DA trifft."

„Und?", forderte ihn Dumbledore weiter auf.

„Es versetzt mich in Erstaunen, Sir, aber ich glaube, dass Draco seine Loyalität Potter gegeben hat – wie Sie es vorausgesagt haben", gab Snape zurück.

„Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Da gab es eine Erinnerung von Draco. Er sagte Potter, dass er ihn unterstützen würde. Aber noch wichtiger, ich habe gesehen, dass er die Verschwörungen seiner Kameraden aus Slytherin gestoppt hat. Glücklicherweise hat Lucius die Schüler so instruiert, dass sie erst all ihre Pläne von Draco absegnen lassen müssen. Ich habe nun Angst um den Jungen. Lucius wird es nicht gut aufnehmen, wenn sich sein eigener Sohn gegen ihn stellt."

„Hm", meinte Dumbledore und räusperte sich. „Wir werden sehen. Ich glaube ich sollte selbst ein kleines Treffen im Haus Slytherin arrangieren. Morgen Abend vielleicht?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Snape. „Ich stelle sicher, dass alle beteiligten Schüler anwesend sind."

„Sehr gut", sagte Dumbledore. Er studierte Snapes Gesicht und fügte hinzu: „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es da noch etwas gibt, dass du mir sagen willst?"

„Sir, da gibt es noch etwas, das ich in Dracos Erinnerungen gefunden habe, etwas, das ein paar meiner eigenen Erinnerungen freigesetzt hat", gab Snape zu.

„Ja?"

„Irgendwoher weiß Draco über Miss Grangers wahre Herkunft Bescheid. Es hat mich geschockt zu sehen, dass sie eine Marlston ist." Snape sah den Direktor mit düsteren Vorahnungen an.

„Ja, Severus, das wusste ich schon", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Tatsächlich?", erwiderte Snape überrascht.

„Wer, denkst du, hat die Aufzeichnungen verfügbar gemacht, damit sie sie finden konnte?", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich setzte den Samen für ihre Neugierde im letzten Jahr und sie machte den Rest." Snape sah ihn wieder überrascht an. „Ich weiß, was du denkst, Severus, aber du musst nicht besorgt sein. Miss Grangers Erziehung bei ihrer geliebten Muggelfamilie hat sie zu der gewissenhafte junge Dame gemacht, die sie jetzt ist."

„Direktor, warum wollten Sie, dass sie das erfährt? Es scheint für sie nicht die Art von Wissen sein, die ihr besonders gefällt."

„Oh nein, sie mag das kein Stück", gluckste Dumbledore. „Aber es war notwendig, Severus. Auch sie hat einen wesentlichen Anteil in unserem Kampf gegen Voldemort."

„Spielen Sie auf Marlston Manor an?", erkundigte sich Snape, denn der gleiche Gedanke ging ihm auch durch den Kopf, seit er Draco diesen Gedanken entzogen hatte. „Sie ist die Einzige, die den Zutritt dazu bekommen kann."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ja, Severus, du fängst an zu verstehen. Dieser Raum, dieser Platz der Macht, liegt tief unter Marlston. Du warst schon dort, oder?"

Ein Schauer lief durch Snape und er gab zurück: „Lange her."

„Nur Blut schließt die Tür zu Marlston auf und nicht das von irgendjemandem. Es muss das Blut einer wahren Marlston sein. Hermine ist die letzte dieser Linie. Ich habe all die Jahre für sie getan, was ich konnte. Als ihre Eltern im Krieg getötet wurden, habe ich sichergestellt, dass sie irgendwo hin gebracht wurde, wo sie nicht gefunden werden konnte. Viele hätten das arme Baby benutzt, um Zutritt zu Marlston und seiner Macht zu bekommen. Ich gab ihr eine neue Identität, ein neues Leben."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das verstehe ich nicht, Sir. Warum geben Sie nun die Wahrheit preis? Wird sie jetzt nicht immer noch ein Ziel sein, wenn es heraus kommt? Der Dunkle Lord wird jede Hürde beseitigen, die ihm im Weg steht, um Marlston in die Hände zu bekommen, wenn er erfährt, dass eine Marlston immer noch lebt. Wenn er sich die Macht, die dort liegt, zu Nutze machen kann, dann weiß ich nicht, wie wir ihn jemals vernichten können. Er würde unbesiegbar werden."

„Oh, aber es _wird_ sich ein Dunkler Lord die Macht von Marlston zu Nutze machen, Severus, aber es wird nicht Voldemort sein", erklärte Dumbledore leise.

Snape starrte Dumbledore an, während er die Worte in sich aufnahm und sie sich in seinen Verstand eingruben. In seiner Brust bildete sich fieberhafte Aufregung und er meinte: „Ja, jetzt sehe ich, was Sie meinen, Sir. Ich kann nur sagen, das ist eine brillante Idee."

„Vielen Dank, Severus", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Aber können wir Potter mit all dieser Macht, die ihm dann zur Verfügung steht, trauen? Er ist schon arrogant genug!"

„Ich sehe Harry überhaupt nicht als arrogant an", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Du musst endlich deine Erinnerungen an seinen Vater ruhen lassen, Severus. Sie trüben dein Urteilsvermögen bei jemandem, der sehr gut derjenige sein könnte, der dich aus deiner Sklaverei befreit."

Snape seufzte und sah weg. „Es ist schwierig."

„Das verstehe ich", meinte der Direktor weich. „Aber Harry ist nicht James. Er kann sich nicht einmal an James erinnern!"

Snape wollte nicht länger über dieses Thema reden und fuhr einfach mit dem vorigen Punkt fort. „Kann Miss Granger überzeugt werden, uns zu helfen?"

„Ich habe vor, mit ihr zu reden", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie schämt sich jedoch für ihre Herkunft und lehnt es ab, sich als eine Marlston zu sehen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr Wunsch, uns in diesem Krieg zu helfen, genug sein wird, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

XXXXXXXXXX

„Berühr mich, Ron!", hauchte Lavender, während sie auf seinem Bett lagen. Sie hatten Verwandlung geschwänzt, um den Schlafraum für sich zu haben, während alle seine Zimmergenossen im Unterricht waren. Lavender hatte ihm bereits sämtliche Klamotten herunter gelockt und seinen Körper gründlich mit den Händen und dem Mund erforscht. Sie war bestrebt, ihre Beziehung auf eine neue Stufe zu stellen, da Ron für ihren Geschmack ein wenig zu vorsichtig war.

Ron öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. Er hatte sich gerade von dem großartigen Orgasmus erholt, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Er drehte sich zu ihr auf die Seite und legte seine Hand auf ihr Bein. Lavender hatte ihr Oberteil und ihren BH ausgezogen und er hatte schon an ihren Wahnsinns-Brüsten gesaugt, aber jetzt sollte er sie unten berühren und zögerte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Es ist nur… das letzte Mal, als ich ein Mädchen berührte… ich glaube, ich habe ihr wehgetan", gestand Ron. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Hermine?", erkundigte sie sich sanft, auch wenn sie die Antwort schon kannte.

Ron nickte beschämt. „Ich glaube, deshalb habe ich das mit ihr vergeigt. Ich war zu grob oder so."

„Nun…" sagte Lavender und glitt mit ihren Fingern an seiner Brust hinunter, „wie wäre es, wenn ich dir zeigte, wie es mir gefällt, berührt zu werden?"

„Wirklich?", fragte er mit einem wachsenden Lächeln. „Du zeigst es mir?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Professor McGonagall hatte gerade die letzten Prüfungszettel zurückgegeben und ging wieder nach vorne in das Klassenzimmer, während sich alle ihre Noten ansahen. Zwei Papiere lagen noch in ihrer Hand.

„Weiß irgend jemand, wo Mr. Weasley und Miss Brown heute sind?", erkundigte sie sich.

Die meisten der Gryffindors wussten, dass Ron und Lavender ziemlich sicher irgendwo zusammen waren. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und grinsten.

„Also?", fragte McGonagall nach.

Seamus hob die Hand.

„Ja, Mr. Finnigan?"

„Ron fühlte sich nicht besonders gut und Lavender begleitete ihn zu Madam Pomfrey. Ich glaube, er hat zu viele Pfirsiche gegessen", erklärte er.

Neville gab ein spuckendes Geräusch vor Lachen von sich, bedeckte dann aber schnell den Mund, als McGonagall ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Was ist so komisch, Mr. Longbottom?", fragte sie mürrisch.

„Nichts, Professor", antwortete Neville und lief vor Verlegenheit rot an.

„Dann zurück zur Arbeit", sagte sie und holte ihr Lehrbuch.

Leichtes Kichern von Rons Zimmergenossen wurde erstickt. Hermine sah auf Harrys Gesicht neben sich, als dieser es zu mit einem Grinsen darauf zu verstecken versuchte.

„Was ist so lustig?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich erzähl es dir später", gab er lächelnd zurück.

tbc

* * *

Ich weiß, das war wirklich kurz… aber hey, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin +lach+… 


	20. Und wo stehen wir jetzt?

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, wie immer geht mein tiefster Dank an dich!

Endlich geht es weiter! Die Pause hat mir sehr gut getan, ich habe sie sehr genossen. Zum Dank für eure Geduld kommt dieses Kapitel auch schon einen Tag früher als gewohnt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 20**

**Und wo stehen wir jetzt?**

Während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts verkündete Snape seinem Haus, dass es am Abend um acht Uhr in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ein Treffen geben würde. Dracos Magen zog sich bei diesen Worten zusammen, denn er fragte sich, was genau Snape enthüllen und ob er sogar einen Hinweis auf sein Doppelspiel geben würde. Er war sehr beunruhigt darüber, dass Snape am Abend zuvor in seinen Gedanken umher gewühlt hatte und war sich nicht länger sicher, ob er seinem Tränkemeister noch weiter trauen konnte. Harry sah während des Unterrichts immer wieder zu ihm, denn es war ihm aufgefallen, dass er sich den ganzen Tag über merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Als er ihm diskret einen Zettel zuschob, auf dem stand: „Was ist los?", hatte Draco nur zurück geschrieben: „Komm mir nach dem Unterricht nach."

Nachdem die Stunde zu Ende war, folgte Harry dem Blonden aus sicherer Entfernung. Hermine hatte einen großen Teil des Unterrichts verpasst, da sie vor einer Stunde in Dumbledores Büro gerufen worden war. Harry hatte sich auch darüber ziemlich gewundert. Draco drehte in einen Teil der Kerker ab, der selten genutzt wurde und tauchte in einer geheimen Nische unter. Der Gryffindor sah umher, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand hinter ihm war und trat gleichfalls hinein. Draco lehnte mit verschränkten Armen und besorgtem Blick auf dem Gesicht an einer Wand. Harry stellte sich nahe zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Hüfte. „Was ist los?"

„Snape hat uns die ganze Woche während der Strafarbeit beobachtet", sagte Draco.

„Was?", rief Harry aus. „Dieses Arschloch!" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und ging ein paar Schritte. „Hat er dir das erzählt?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte, wie er in Snapes Büro gekommen war und den ‚Spiegel' gesehen hatte. „Und das ist nicht alles", meinte er. „Er hat meine Gedanken gelesen, Harry! Es war als dächte er, ich sei nun ein Feind, weil ich dir und Hermine so nahe stehe. Das hat mich echt fertig gemacht!"

Harry sah ihn verständnisvoll an. „Ja, ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt. Diese zusätzlichen Stunden in Zaubertränke, von denen du letztes Jahr dachtest, dass ich sie nehmen muss, waren in Wahrheit Lektionen in Okklumentik. Er unterrichtete mich, wie ich diese Art von Gedankenüberfall blockieren kann."

„Wirklich?", frage Draco überrascht. „Warum tat er denn so was?"

„Dumbledore hat es ihm befohlen. Voldemort hatte herausgefunden, dass er in meinen Kopf eindringen kann, genauso wie ich in seinen."

„Verdammt noch mal, du kannst die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords lesen?"

„Nun, es war mehr so, dass ich in seinem Kopf war und seine Gefühle fühlen konnte", erklärte der Gryffindor. „Egal, zurück zu Snape, hast du Angst, dass er deinem Vater etwas über uns erzählt?"

„Ja, das ist eine Sache, aber er weiß auch, dass du ein Dunkler Lord bist", sagte Draco.

„Ich weiß das", erwiderte Harry. „Alle Professoren wissen es", fügte er hinzu, damit er nichts über den Orden des Phönix erzählen musste. „Es ist jetzt nicht mehr das große Geheimnis und Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass es wohl letzten Endes alle erfahren werden. Allerdings freue ich mich nicht gerade darauf, wie die Leute darauf reagieren."

Draco streckte eine Hand aus und zog ihn an sich. Der Dunkelhaarige drückte sich gegen den warmen Körper des Blonden, der seine Taille umfing und seine Lippen zu einem langen Kuss auf seine legte. Harry stöhnte in Dracos Mund und fühlte, wie sein Glied sich verhärtete – an der bereits deutlich vorhandenen Erregung des Slytherin. „Willst du wissen, was ich denke?", fragte Draco, als sie den Kuss beendet hatten.

„Ja, was denkst du?", flüsterte Harry und drückte seine Stirn gegen Dracos, während sich seine Hüften an denen seines sexy Lovers rieben.

„Ich finde es verdammt heiß, dass du ein Dunkler Lord bist. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sehr mich das anturnt?"

„Das ist nur, weil du aus einer Familie von dunklen Zauberern kommst", erwiderte Harry, streckte die Zunge heraus und leckte über die verlockenden Lippen des Blonden. „Ich denke da an alle anderen."

„Scheiß auf die anderen, was bedeuten die schon!"

Harry sah Draco überrascht an. „Mir bedeuten sie etwas. Ich könnte eine Menge Freunde verlieren, wenn sie es herausfinden."

„Dann waren sie von Anfang an keine guten Freunde", erklärte der Slytherin und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Draco", grinste Harry. „Denk mal nach, was du gerade gesagt hast und wende es auf dich an."

„Das ist nicht das Gleiche. Da ist noch mehr dahinter als du weißt und ich glaube, dass es jetzt auch Snape weiß."

„Sag's mir", lockte ihn Harry aus der Reserve.

Draco schälte sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging ein paar Schritte. „Mein Vater versucht, uns dazu zu bringen, dich und alle aus der DA zu verletzen. Bisher war es mir möglich, alles noch abzuwenden." Er drehte sich um und sah in das verwirrte Gesicht des Gryffindor. „Ich bin sogar noch ein schlimmerer Verräter, als mein Vater weiß", gab er gequält zu. „Ich hasse ihn, Harry. Es schien ihm anscheinend nicht einmal etwas auszumachen, dass einer von uns deswegen ins Gefängnis kommen könnte. Alles was ihm kümmert sind die Dinge, die ihm der Dunkle Lord bietet, egal was es kostet."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht früher erzählt?", fragte Harry leise.

„Weil ich sicher sein musste", antwortete Draco.

„Weswegen?"

Draco atmete tief ein. „Ich musste sicher sein, dass du und Hermine etwas für mich empfindet. Dass ich nicht einfach jemand zum Vögeln war." Er sah in Harrys Gesicht und versuchte, irgendeine Emotion darin zu lesen. Dann blickte er weg und meinte: „Nun, tust du das?"

Harry war erstaunt, dass sie diese Unterhaltung überhaupt führten. Er hatte nicht realisiert, wie verletzlich sich Draco fühlte und einfach angenommen, dass er wusste, wie sie für ihn empfanden. „Komm her", sagte er.

Draco ging zu Harry, vermied es aber, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er darin finden könnte. Harry hakte einen Finger oben in seiner Hose ein und zog ihn näher. „Ich weiß, wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen", meinte er, „aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich als meinen festen Freund ansehe. Das mag vielleicht schwul klingen, scheißegal. Aber du bist der einzige Kerl, den ich will und Hermine ist das einzige Mädchen, das ich möchte. Wenn du dasselbe willst, dann erwarte ich von dir, wirklich zu uns zu stehen und nicht in der Gegend herum zu vögeln."

Draco sah zu ihm hoch und schien glücklich über Harrys Worte zu sein. „Klar, als würde ich einen Dunklen Lord betrügen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Dunkle Lord Ding ist mir egal. Ich will nur wissen, was du willst."

„Ich möchte dich und Hermine und, verdammte Scheiße noch mal, ich wünschte, dass ich das nicht zu verstecken bräuchte! Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch beide immer dann berühren, wenn ich will und dann nicht gleich die Neuigkeit auf der Titelseite sein müsste", sagte er hitzig.

Harry legte eine Hand in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn für einen Kuss an sich. „Dann lass es uns nicht verstecken."

Dracos Kopf fuhr zurück und sah den Dunkelhaarigen geschockt an. „Was? Dann bin ich totes Fleisch, Harry. Die Slytherins erwürgen mich im Schlaf, davon abgesehen, was mein Vater tun würde."

Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er sagte: „Das möchte ich sehen, dass sie das versuchen! Niemand wird dich verletzten, Draco, nicht so lange ich in der Nähe bin! Und ich habe gehört, dass ich ziemlich schwer umzubringen sein soll!" Er grinste über die letzten Worte und hoffte, dass sich der Blonde damit etwas besser fühlte.

Draco jedoch war von den Worten tief bewegt, stand da und sah ihn schweigend an. „Du wirst mich beschützen?", fragte er beinahe flüsternd. Er drehte sich von Harry weg und wischte sich über die feuchten Augen, ehe dieser sehen konnte, wie nahe ihm seine Worte gegangen waren.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor stellte sich hinter ihn und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Ich beschütze, was mir gehört. Und das ist es, was du bist. Mein."

Draco schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf zurück gegen Harrys Wange. „Ich denke über dieses Coming Out Dings nach. Ich will zuerst herausfinden, was Snape vorhat. Es sollte der richtige Zeitpunkt sein."

„Wann immer du soweit bist", sagte Harry und küsste Dracos Hals.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Slytherins saßen alle in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, während Professor Snape nur da stand und so dafür sorgte, dass alle still waren. Sie warteten darauf, dass er zu ihnen sprach, aber er schwieg. Bald sahen sie sich gegenseitig fragend an.

„Sir", wagte es Millicent, „wir sind alle hier, kann das Treffen beginnen?"

„Ich bin es nicht, der mit euch reden möchte. Wir erwarten noch den Schulleiter", antwortete Snape kühl. Er blickte zu Draco, der etwas an der Seite stand und nicht so selbstsicher wie üblich aussah. Das Portraitloch öffnete sich, Dumbledore stieg hindurch und stellte sich nah zum Feuer.

„Guten Abend", begann er. „Ich werde gleich zum Punkt kommen, damit Sie zurück zu ihren Studien gehen können, ich weiß, dass Sie viel zu tun haben." Keiner antwortete ihm. Leere Blicke der Ungeduld begrüßten ihn. Er wusste, dass die meisten der Slytherin die Gesichtspunkte ihrer Eltern übernommen hatten und dass sie ihn, den Schulleiter, nicht gerade in einem günstigen Licht sahen. Dumbledore war jedoch an ihre versteckte Abneigung gewohnt.

„Es sind Gerüchte umher gegangen, dass das Haus Slytherin aufgefordert worden ist, ernste Anschläge gegen andere Schüler zu starten", sagte er. Die Schüler sahen einander scharf an und fragten sich, wer das Plappermaul sei. Draco täuschte Überraschtheit vor, während er sich umsah.

„Ich habe zu mir selbst gesagt, dass das einfach nicht wahr sein könne", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Solch wundervolle Individualisten wie Sie können doch nicht so tief fallen und so ihre Zukunft riskieren. Trotzdem denke ich, ist es ratsam zu sagen, dass wenn jemand dieses Gerücht in Wahrheit umwandelt, jedes Malheur, dass jemandem in Hogwarts zustößt, nicht unerforscht bleiben wird." Er blickte sich, des Effektes wegen, langsam im Raum um und suchte nacheinander zu allen Augenkontakt. „Die Konsequenzen für das Begehen eines solchen Deliktes werden sehr ernst sein." Wieder schaute er alle an. Dann seufzte er und meinte abschließend: „Dann gute Nacht." Er drehte sich um, verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und Snape folgte ihm.

„Tja, sieht aus als hätten wir ein Leck", sagte Draco scharf. Alle sahen zuerst ihn und dann sich gegenseitig an, als würde der Schuldige aufstehen und sich zu erkennen geben.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte jemand.

„Ja, denn ich will nicht ins Gefängnis", sagte ein Anderer.

„Oder von der Schule geworfen werden", meinte ein Dritter.

Draco sah aus, als wäre er tief in Gedanken während die anderen darauf warteten, dass er etwas sagen würde. Das lief gar nicht so übel, dachte er. Vielleicht konnte er das sogar zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. „Nun", stellte er fest, „im Augenblick machen wir gar nichts. Keiner bespricht mit jemand anderem diese Sache. Keine weiteren Pläne oder Ideen, nichts davon. Wenn die Ferien vorüber sind, reden wir wieder darüber."

„Werden der Dunkle Lord oder dein Vater nicht sehr wütend auf uns sein?", fragte Crabbe.

„Macht euch über sie keine Gedanken", meinte Draco. „Ich kläre das. Haltet jetzt über all das einfach den Mund. Ich meine das ernst! Offenbar ist einer von euch belauscht worden." Alle blickten sich wieder gegenseitig an. „Das Treffen ist vorüber", erklärte der Blonde. Er drehte sich um, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, denn er wollte keine weiteren Fragen hören. Pansy sah ihm aufmerksam nach, während er ging. In letzter Zeit schien es Draco immer eilig haben zu gehen und sie vermutete jetzt, dass er seine neue Liebschaft traf. Pansy erhob sich um ihm zu folgen und war entschlossen herauszufinden, wer ihn ihr gestohlen hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco eilte die Korridore zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Vertrauensschüler entlang. Er fühlt sich in letzter Zeit mehr und mehr zu diesem Teil des Schlosses hingezogen und bemerkte, dass es wohl daran lag, dass dieses Zimmer näher am Gryffindorturm lag und er dort eine größere Chance als im Territorium der Slytherins hatte, auf seine Lover zu treffen. Als er ankam, öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine kam in ihrer Schlafkleidung heraus. Offenbar hatte sie gerade ein Bad genommen und war zuerst erschrocken, als sie jemanden dort stehen sah und erst dann lächelte sie.

„Hi", grinste sie, „suchst du jemanden?"

Er ging auf sie zu und hob sie auf seine Arme, was sie überrascht aufquieken ließ. Dann trat er geradewegs wieder in das Zimmer, das sie gerade verlassen hatte, hinein und schloss die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich. Während er sie zum Sofa vor dem Feuer trug, beugte er den Kopf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf dem Sofa ab.

„Draco", lachte sie, „hier können wir nicht rum machen. Andere Vertrauensschüler könnten herein kommen!"

Er hatte noch kein Wort zu ihr gesagt, griff nach unten, schnappte sich den Gürtel ihres Bademantels, band ihn mit einer Hand auf und öffnete das Kleidungsstück, so dass er ihr weißes Nachthemd darunter sehen konnte. Er setzte sich neben sie auf den Rand des Sofas und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihre Brüste und bewegte durch den Stoff schnell die Finger über ihren Brustwarzen. Dann ging er dazu über, sie zu küssen, während er geschickt die Knöpfe an ihrem Nachthemd öffnete und die Seite ihrer Brust streichelte.

„Draco", sagte sie atemlos zwischen Küssen. Sie bewegte wellenförmig ihre Hüften, da sie innerlich vor Vorfreude zu flattern anfing. Dann hob er seine lustverhangenen Augen zu ihr und meinte: „Harry hat mir heute gesagt, dass ich sein fester Freund bin." Hermine nickte und er vermutete, dass Harry ihr das bereits erzählt hatte. „Bin ich auch dein fester Freund?", fragte er, während er weiter ihren Kitzler durch den Stoff rieb, der die Feuchtigkeit aufsaugte. Ihre Hüften hoben und senkten sich bei dieser Berührung und ihre nackten Brüste glänzten im Licht des Feuers.

Hermine keuchte und nickte. „Ja, ich habe zwei feste Freunde, dich und Harry."

„Das ist gut", meinte er und seine Finger erhöhten das Tempo, was sie nach Luft schnappen ließ, da sich rasch ihr Höhepunkt ankündigte. „Kein anderer. Nur wir", sagte er und sie nickte ungestüm und keuchend. „Wir sind sehr eifersüchtig und ich kann die Sicherheit von keinem garantieren, der unsere kleine Prinzessin berührt." Er senkte seinen Mund erneut auf ihre Brustwarzen, gerade als ihr Körper durch ihren Orgasmus erzitterte. Er saugte an ihr, während er sie über den Gipfel brachte und sie sich auf dem Sofa hin und her warf und daran festklammerte.

Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, zog er seine Hand zurück, legte sie auf ihren Bauch und fragte lässig: „Also, wie war dein Tag? Was war in Dumbledores Büro los?" Doch Hermine antwortete ihm nicht. Nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte, hefteten sich ihre Augen auf einen Punkt über seiner Schulter in Richtung der Tür. Draco sah auf ihren Gesichtsaudruck und drehte sich um, damit er sehen konnte, was sie dort erspäht hatte.

Gerade mal knapp in der Tür stand Pansy und schaute sie geschockt an. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Draco auf dem Sofa rum machte, als sie herein kam, aber sie wusste nicht, mit wem er zusammen war. Bis er sich aufgesetzt hatte. Es war die letzte Person, von die sie jemals erwartet hätte, dass sie bei ihm wäre!

Draco wurde durch dieses Eindringen wütend und er rief: „Was willst du?"

„Das Schlammblut!", sagte Pansy. „Für die hast du mir den Laufpass gegeben?" Sie richtete ihre Augen auf Hermines Gesicht. „Und du! Wird von dir nicht angenommen, jetzt Harry Potters Freundin zu sein? Vielleicht würde er gerne wissen, was für eine billige Schlampe du bist!"

Irgendwie schienen diese Worte für Draco und Hermine lustig zu sein. Sie sahen einander an und lachten. „Geh los und erzähl es Harry!", forderte Hermine sie auf.

Pansy war anscheinend zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte beide verwirrt an. Hermines Nachthemd war immer noch offen und ihre Brüste waren vollständig zu sehen. Dracos Hand rutschte nach oben über die verlockenden Hügel. Die Gryffindor sah zu Pansy, die seine Hand beobachtete und meinte: „Wenn du zusehen willst, dann solltest du dich setzen und es dir gemütlich machen. Das dauert eine Weile." Draco wandte sich zu der wütenden Slytherin um und grinste sie boshaft an, während er weiter Hermines sanfte Haut streichelte.

Pansy bedachte beide noch mit einem mörderischen Blick, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Draco seufzte und sah seine Freundin an. „Tja, Liebes, sieht aus, als würden wir auffliegen." Sein Magen machte Purzelbäume bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Pansy es noch in dieser Nacht in ganz Slytherin ausplappern würde. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm fühlte sich befreit.

Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange und meinte: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon", antwortete er. „Sie werden wahrscheinlich denken, dass ich dich für irgendetwas benutze oder so etwas ähnliches."

„Was willst du ihnen sagen?"

„Nur, dass es sie verdammt noch mal nichts angeht!", lächelte er und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen. „Was wirst du sagen?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine, die keine Ahnung hatte, was das für sie und Harry bedeuten könnte.

„Jeder wird jetzt glauben, dass du auf zwei Hochzeiten tanzt, mein Schatz", grinste Draco.

„Du hast Recht", meinte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Nun, ich nehme an, dass ich das tue. Glaubst du nicht, dass sie geschockt sein werden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass das keinen von euch kümmert?" Sie lachte ihn an.

Er zog zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes an ihrem Haar und küsste sie ausgiebig. „Mm, meine verruchte, geile kleine Hexe!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Pansy rannte zurück zu den Kerkern und kochte dabei vor Wut. Wie konnte Draco nur das Schlammblut berühren? „Diese kleine Hure", schimpfte Pansy zu sich. „Ich zeig's dir! Warte nur ab, Hermine Granger. Ich habe eine ganz spezielle Überraschung für dich!"

Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore nun die Slytherins scharf beobachten lassen würde, aber sie war so wütend, dass es ihr egal war. Sie war schon vor ein paar Tagen auf die Idee gekommen, wie man Hermine loswerden könnte. Vorbereitend hatte sie auch bereits einige Eulen verschickt und alles, was sie jetzt noch zu tun gehabt hätte war, es von Draco absegnen zu lassen. Nun war da kein Gedanke, es Draco gegenüber überhaupt zu erwähnen!

Pansy entschied, dass sie ihren Plan durchführen würde, ohne es jemandem zu sagen. Sie lächelte, während sie darüber nachdachte, welches Ansehen es ihr einbringen würde, wenn Hermine fort wäre. „Genieß nur deinen letzten Fick, Granger", lachte sie.

tbc

* * *

Na, was meint ihr? Was plant Pansy? Wird die Beziehung zwischen Draco, Harry und Hermine schon bald heraus kommen? Und was kommt dann? Nächsten Donnerstag erfahrt ihr mehr!

Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews – ich hoffe, ihr vergesst nicht, mir zu schreiben – bitte +augenaufschlag+…


	21. Eine verschmähte Frau

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Tausend Knuddler an Schnuffi, die einen Wortwiederholungs-Finder-Oscar verdient hätte +gg+!

Dieses Kapitel finde ich sehr spannend. Es hat unglaublich Spaß gemacht, es zu übersetzen. Wie immer bin ich sehr gespannt auf eure Meinungen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 21**

**Eine verschmähte Frau**

Drei Tage später flogen die morgendlichen Eulen durch die Große Halle und ließen Briefe, Päckchen und auch Zeitungen auf die Tische fallen. Ein Brief landete auf Hermines Toaststapel. Sie drehte ihn um und sah nach, von wem er war. Ein bekanntes Kritzeln stach ihr in die Augen – ein Schreiben von ihrem langjährigen Brieffreund Viktor Krum. Sie brach das Siegel auf und faltete den Brief auseinander.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich komme heute Abend auf meinem Weg zu unserem Match in Schottland durch Hogsmeade. Ich würde gerne nach Hogwarts kommen und eine Stunde mit dir verbringen, wenn ich darf. Unglücklicherweise ist das die ganze Zeit, die ich erübrigen kann. Ich habe oft über dich nachgedacht und begierig deine Briefe gelesen. Ich bin etwa um 19 Uhr da und freue mich darauf, dich wieder zu sehen._

_Dein Freund Viktor._

Harry hatte sich herüber gebeugt und Viktors Brief zur gleichen Zeit wie Hermine gelesen. Als er fertig war, nahm er sein Besteck und fing an, sein Würstchen ein wenig aggressiver als üblich zu bearbeiten. Seine Anspannung und brüsken Bewegungen blieben seiner Freundin nicht verborgen.

„Nun", sagte sie, „er kommt zu Besuch."

„Genau", antwortete Harry knapp.

Sie seufzte wegen seiner offensichtlichen Eifersucht und erklärte: „Harry, es ist nur ein Besuch, keine Verabredung."

„Was ist mit dem DA Treffen heute Abend um halb Acht?", erkundigte er sich, wobei das laute Scheppern seines Besteckes langsam Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Ich komme nur ein wenig zu spät", gab Hermine zurück. Sie verstand wirklich nicht, warum das so eine große Sache war. Sie war ja nicht mit Viktor in romantischer Weise oder so verbunden, auch wenn Harry und Ron sie früher ständig damit aufgezogen hatten. „Er ist nur ein Freund."

Harry sah sie an. „Stell nur klar, dass er das auch weiß, Hermine. Und stell klar, dass er weiß, dass du vergeben bist."

Sie verdrehte frustriert die Augen. „Wenn er irgendwie Interesse dieser Art zeigt, dann sage ich es ihm sicher."

„Ich finde es trotzdem nicht gut", erklärte Harry. „Er hat dich nicht mal gebeten, ihm Antwort zu geben – als würde er erwarten, dass du seinen Besuch ungefragt akzeptierst und ohne zu wissen, ob du das überhaupt willst!"

„Das sollte dir klar machen, dass es wirklich kein Date ist", versuchte Hermine zu erklären. „Er ist nur ein Freund, der kurz auf einen Plausch vorbei schaut."

Draco beobachtete die beiden vom Slytherintisch aus und fragte sich, warum Harry so verstimmt aussah. Seine Augen fanden wie von alleine immer wieder den Weg zu ihnen und er wünschte, er könnte bei ihnen sitzen und mit ihnen essen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Hermine einen Brief bekam und vermutete nun, dass was auch immer im Brief stand, Harry nicht gefiel und nahm sich vor, ihn sofort danach zu fragen, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu erhielt.

Er hörte ein Lachen von Pansy und schaute zu ihr, während sie in Millicents Ohr flüsterte. Draco fragte sich, warum sie bisher niemandem von ihm und Hermine erzählt hatte. Als er an jenem Abend, nachdem sie ihn zusammen mit Hermine erwischt hatte, in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekommen war, hatte er eine Million Fragen von jedem, der dort war, erwartet. Aber keiner sagte etwas und als die nächsten paar Tage vergingen, ohne dass ein Wort darüber verloren wurde, war er sicher, dass Pansy niemandem etwas mitgeteilt hatte. Aber warum?

Er hatte sie fragend angesehen und Pansy hatte nur gelächelt, selbstgefällig gegrinst und ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Sie hatte etwas vor, vermutete er. Vielleicht bewahrte sie das Geheimnis für einen passenderen Augenblick – was ein sehr slytherin'sches Verhalten war.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco hatte später am Tag die Gelegenheit, mit Hermine zu reden und fragte sie, warum Harry beim Frühstück so aufgebracht gewesen war. Als sie ihm von Krums bevorstehendem Besuch erzählte, fühlte er, wie sich sein Magen wütend verkrampfte. „Er lässt besser seine Finger von dir!", schnaubte er.

„Harry und du seid richtige Höhlenmenschen!", meinte Hermine wütend. „Glaubt ihr nicht, dass ich, sollte etwas passieren, schlau genug bin um mich selbst zu verteidigen? Habt gefälligst etwas Vertrauen in mich!" Sie drehte sich um und lief davon, zornig, dass Viktors Besuch ihre Freunde so närrisch werden ließ.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry schmollte während des ganzen Abendessens und als Hermine über den Raum blickte, sah sie Draco in der gleichen üblen Laune. Was machen die bloß für einen Aufstand, dachte sie.

Sie beeilte sich mit dem Essen, um rechtzeitig fertig zu werden, damit sie sich mit Viktor in der Eingangshalle treffen konnte. Sie beugte sich zu Harry und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich sehe dich später."

„Hmpf", schnaubte Harry griesgrämig und schaute sie dabei nicht einmal an. Er sah zu Draco, der Hermine mit besorgten Augen aus der Halle folgte. Sie warfen einander einen Blick zu, der ihren großen Unmut über diesen ‚Besuch' zeigte.

Draco schob sein Essen auf dem Teller herum und wollte am liebsten aufstehen, Hermine folgen und auf sie aufpassen, aber er wußte, dass sie das als ein Zeichen auffassen würde, dass er ihr wirklich nicht vertraute. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es 7.02 Uhr war, noch ganze 58 Minuten musste er warten.

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem geweckt, der Hermines Namen flüsterte. Er äugte zu Pansy und Millicent hinüber, die ihre Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten und aufgeregt miteinander flüsterten. „Ein Glück, dass wir die los sind, kann ich nur sagen", hörte er Millicent wispern. „Jetzt müssen wir nicht länger dieses Schlammblut ansehen."

Draco stand so schnell auf, dass sein Glas dabei umfiel. Die Slytherins sahen ihn überrascht und beunruhigt an, als er auf den Tisch hüpfte und eilig darüber sprang. Er stellte sich hinter Pansy und Millicent, griff den beiden grob ins Haar und zog ihre Köpfe schmerzhaft nach hinten. „Was habt ihr gemacht?", brüllte er ihnen in die Gesichter. Er zog fester und forderte: „Sagt es mir!"

Professor Snape stand vom Lehrertisch auf und brüllte: „Mr. Malfoy, lassen Sie die Mädchen los! Sofort!"

Draco knurrte zornig, als er Pansys und Millicents ängstliche Gesichter sah, drückte dann ihre Köpfe unsanft wieder nach vorn und ließ sie los. Snape kam nun mit einem wütenden Blick im Gesicht um den Lehrertisch.

Der blonde Slytherin schwang herum und sah Harry alarmiert an. Jeder in der Großen Halle hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu essen und beobachtete die Störung. Harry stand auf, als er merkte, dass etwas ganz falsch lief. Draco warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und rannte zur Tür. Harry lief ihm nach, was wiederum jeden am Gryffindortisch verwirrte.

Er folgte Draco auf den Fersen bis in die Eingangshalle und hielt dort an, um nach Hermine und Krum zu suchen. „Was ist los?", rief er.

„Ich glaube, dass das ein abgekartetes Spiel ist. Pansy sagte etwas in der Art, dass Hermine nun für immer weg wäre", keuchte Draco außer Atem durch ihr schnelles Laufen. Snape folgte ihnen und schrie: „Mr. Malfoy, Potter, was zum Teufel machen Sie da? Kommen Sie sofort zurück!"

Harry fühlte sich schrecklich, da kein Anzeichen von Hermine zu sehen war. „Nach draußen!", brüllte er und sie rasten los, ehe Snape sie einholen konnte.

Sie sahen sich im Hof um, bis Draco rief: „Harry, dort!" Der Dunkelhaarige verfolgte Dracos Blick und sah zwei Gestalten, die auf einem Besen in den nächtlichen Himmel davon flogen.

Snape kam mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter ihnen aus der Tür gerannt, doch Draco hatte ebenfalls bereits seinen Stab gezogen, drehte sich um und schrie: „Stupor!" Snape fiel bewusstlos auf die Steinstufen, die Jungs verloren jedoch keinen Augenblick damit, darüber nachzudenken, was sie gerade getan hatten. Harry streckte seine Hand aus und brüllte: „Accio Feuerblitz!", und auch Draco zauberte seinen Besen herbei. Nach ein paar Augenblicken des Wartens glitten die beiden Besen in ihre Hände. Sie stiegen schnell auf und stießen sich in die gleiche Richtung ab, in der sie ihre Freundin verschwinden gesehen hatten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine hatte Viktor in der Nähe des Haupttores des Schlosses ausgemacht, wo er auf sie wartete. Sie erreichte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln und rief: „Viktor! Es ist so klasse, dass wir uns mal wieder sehen!" Er hatte sich nicht sehr viel verändert, schien immer noch ein wenig zurückhaltend zu sein und auf eine Art auch schüchtern.

„Hermine! Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen!", sagte der Bulgare, als sie bei ihm ankam. Er umarmte sie und lächelte.

„Mensch, du bist wirklich viel besser mit der Sprache geworden!", meinte Hermine beeindruckt, da sie gleich bemerkt hatte, dass sein Akzent lange nicht mehr so deutlich wie früher war.

„Ja, nun, ich habe eben geübt. Ich lese mir jeden Abend laut vor", erklärte er. „Lass uns gehen."

„Wohin?", fragte Hermine. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie in den Besuchsraum gleich neben dem Foyer gehen würden und zögerte jetzt.

„Ich will dir einen wundervollen Blick zeigen!" Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung des Tores.

„Was meinst du?" erkundigte sie sich ein wenig nervös. Er schien sehr bedacht darauf zu sein, das Schloss zu verlassen und sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

„Als ich heute Abend hierher flog, sah das Schloss einfach großartig aus. Ich möchte dir jetzt gerne zeigen, wie wundervoll es aussieht. Kann ich dich mitnehmen?", fragte Viktor.

„Na ja", sagte sie, immer noch zögernd, während er sie nach draußen zog. „Ich stehe nicht so auf das Fliegen, das weißt du ja."

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Wie wäre es nur mit einer Runde außen rum und dann halten wir einen Schwatz?", versuchte er sie zu überreden.

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Also gut, eine Runde ist in Ordnung, denke ich."

Sein Besen lehnte an der Wand, wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Er stieg auf und forderte sie dann auf: „Setz dich hinter mich." Hermine war nicht gerade begeistert davon, fliegen zu gehen und zögerte wieder ein wenig. Sie wollte jedoch nicht albern sein, schluckte ihre Nervosität hinunter, kletterte hinter Viktor hinauf und hielt sich an seiner Taille fest.

„Entspann dich", meinte er und sie erhoben sich in die Luft. Er zog den Besen nach oben und sie flogen sehr schnell in eine alarmierende Höhe.

Hermine hatte zuerst ihre Augen geschlossen gehalten und zwang sich jetzt, sie zu öffnen. Sie waren wirklich schon hoch und als sie sich umsah, schien das Schloss weiter und weiter weg zu geraten.

„Viktor!", rief sie. „Ich darf das Schloss nicht verlassen. Können wir wieder zurück?" Sie erwartete, dass er umdrehen und wieder in die Richtung von Hogwarts fliegen würde, aber er zog immer noch höher und entfernte sich weiter vom Schloss.

„Viktor!", schrie sie erneut und lauter, da sie dachte, dass er sie wegen des Rauschen des Windes um ihre Köpfe nicht gehört hatte.

Plötzlich schlingerte der Besen ein paar Meter nach unten. Hermine kreischte auf und hielt sich stärker an seiner Taille fest. Sie taumelten gefährlich von einer Seite zur anderen, sowie auf und ab. „Halt!", brüllte sie. „Ich will wieder zurück. Ich kann das nicht ausstehen!"

Viktor lachte nur über ihre Not und ließ den Besen nur noch mehr schaukeln. Hermine schrie noch lauter, als sie plötzlich seine Hände über ihren fühlte, die versuchten, den Griff um seine Taille zu lösen. „Nein! Bitte!", rief sie und schluchzte. „Warum machst du das?"

Er lachte und sagte: „Du wirst jetzt einen hübschen Flugunfall haben. Du hast den Halt verloren und ich konnte dich nicht mehr rechtzeitig retten."

„Ahhh", schrie Hermine, als es noch wilder mit dem Besen wurde. Sie waren so hoch, dass sie keine Chance haben würde, den Sturz zu überleben. Seine Nägel gruben sich in ihre Hand und versuchten, sie zu entfernen.

„Lass los, du Schlampe!", brüllte er nun, langsam ungeduldig werdend.

Er löste eine ihrer Hände und im selben Moment ließ er den Besen nach einer Seite kippen. Hermine kreischte auf, während sie fühlte, wie sie vom Besen rutschte. Wild in die Luft fuchtelnd schaffte sie es, sich am Besen festzuhalten. Nun baumelte sie am Ende des Besens und schrie panisch, während er von einer Seite zur anderen schaukelte, um sie herunter zu schütteln.

Nach hinten auf sie blickend, wurde Viktor nun vollends ungeduldig und zog seinen Zauberstab. Auf ihre Hände zeigend, murmelte er: „_Incinerate_." Ihre Finger fingen an, entsetzlich zu brennen und gerade als sie loslassen musste, fühlte sie, wie etwas hart an ihren Körper prallte und sie vorwärts trieb.

„Ich hab dich, Liebes", hörte sie Draco von hinten sagen, während er sie in einem Arm hielt, langsam nach unten flog und dabei versuchte, sie vor sich auf seinen Besen zu setzen. Hermine schluchzte vor Schmerzen und Erleichterung, denn ihr wurde nun klar, dass sie jetzt wohl doch nicht sterben würde. Sie zitterte wie verrückt und als Draco sie an seine Brust zog und festhielt, brach sie in Tränen aus.

„Bring mich nach unten, bring mich nach unten", weinte sie.

„Natürlich", beruhigte er sie, tätschelte ihre feuchte Wange und brachte sie noch näher zum Boden. Er blickte während ihres Sinkfluges nach oben in den Himmel und sah in der Entfernung Harry, der Viktor nachsetzte. Sie schienen nur zwei schwarze Umrisse in der Nacht zu sein, einzig vom Mondlicht erhellt.

Als seine Füße den Boden berührten, ließ er den Besen fallen und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. „Jetzt ist alles wieder gut, Liebes. Du bist sicher", tröstete er sie, während sie sich an seiner Schulter ausweinte. Seine Augen waren weiterhin auf den Himmel gerichtet und er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er sah, wie ein Feuerball den Himmel erhellte und einen der Zauberer traf. Dessen Roben fingen Feuer und er fiel vom Besen. Draco hörte den Schrei des brennenden Zauberers, der ihm das Blut erstarren ließ, als dieser entfernt zu Boden fiel. Hermine hatte bei diesem Schrei den Kopf gedreht. „Oh nein!", schrie sie und fiel auf die Knie. Draco kniete sich neben sie hin und legte seine Arme um sie. Er war genauso geschockt. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu bei dem Gedanken, dass es Harry sein könnte, der da gefallen war.

Beiden hielten sich zitternd aneinander fest, während der Überlebende der Jagd spiralförmig in ihrer Nähe herunter kam. Als Draco klar wurde, dass es Harry war, stieß er die angehaltene Luft aus und sagte: „Es ist Harry, er ist in Ordnung!"

Hermine bebte immer noch, deshalb ließ Draco seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Harry war nun gelandet und schritt zu ihnen herüber. Er kniete sich neben sie hin und legte seine Hände an ihren Hinterkopf, während er sie wie ein Kind streichelte. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf. „Oh Harry, Harry, was hast du getan?"

„Er hat es verdient. Er hat versucht, dich umzubringen", stellte er sachlich fest.

Draco stimmte Harry zu, sagte aber nichts. Er war jedoch von dem, was er gesehen hatte, erschüttert. Er beobachtete, wie Harry ihre Hände hob und auf ihre verbrannten Finger sah.

„Wir müssen dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel bringen", erklärte er.

„Harry", fuhr sie fort. „Was wird mit dir passieren, wenn jemand herausfindet, was du getan hast?" Sie schluchzte noch lauter, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hielt sich an ihm fest.

Draco fuhr beruhigend mit der Hand über ihren Rücken. „Das ist ein Krieg, Liebes. Leute sterben. Ich denke, dass er das Richtige getan hat."

Plötzlich erklang ein lautes POPP neben ihnen. Die beiden Jungs stellten Hermine auf die Füße und umschlangen sie beschützend. „Was geht hier vor sich?", sagte jemand mit scharfer Stimme. „Was macht ihr außerhalb des Schulgeländes?"

Harry schielte zu der Gestalt und erkannte schließlich die Stimme. „Moody? Sind Sie das?"

„Ja, Potter!", gab er zu, während er seinen Zauberstab erhellte, um ihnen forschend in die Gesichter zu starren. Seine Augen schwenkten von einem zum andern und blieben einen Augenblick lang bei Malfoy hängen. Er wandte sich Harry zu und fragte: „Haben Sie diesen Mann getötet?"

„Sie wissen doch schon, was passiert ist", sagte Harry zu dem fähigen Auror.

Hermine begann heftiger zu weinen und stieß hervor: „Es war Viktor Krum. Ich dachte, dass er mein Freund sei… und dann hat er versucht, mich umzubringen!"

„Krum, hm?", brummte Moody. „Das war nicht Viktor Krum."

Alle drei sahen ihn überrascht an. „Ich verfolge diesen Mann schon zwei Tage lang", fuhr Mad Eye fort. „Ich dachte, dass er sicher nichts Gutes vorhaben wird, da mir ein Informant erzählte, dass er Verbindung mit einem Todesser gehabt habe. Sein Name war Wells, John Wells. Er hat einen Zauber benutzt, um als Viktor Krum aufzutreten."

Mad Eye Moody sah sie wieder an und bemerkte dann Hermines verbrannte Finger. „Gehen Sie zurück zur Schule und besorgen Sie Hilfe für sie. Ich kümmere mich um die Leiche." Er wandte sich wieder an Harry und meinte: „Das haben Sie gut gemacht, Potter."

„Danke, Sir", gab Harry zurück. Draco und Hermine sahen die beiden überrascht an. Harry wurde gelobt? Für Mord?

„Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab", sagte Moody mit ausgestreckter Hand zu dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor. Er wollte die Spur des letzten Zaubers, der damit getan worden war, löschen.

„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab benutzt", sagte Harry. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. Wie hatte er das ohne Stab gemacht? Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, seinen Freund später darüber zu befragen. Für Moody allerdings schien es keine so große Überraschung zu sein, denn er nickte Harry zu.

„Nun ab mit euch zur Schule und erzählt keinem, was hier draußen passiert ist. Ist das klar?", fragte Moody nach und sah im Besonderen Draco an. „Wenn jemand quatscht, dann erfahre ich das."

Draco fühlte sich ein wenig durch die Andeutung beleidigt. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen", antwortete er barsch.

Moody nickte und mit einem erneuten POPP war er wieder fort.

„Ich will auf keinen Fall mehr fliegen!", stellte Hermine fest, während sie wieder ihre Arme um Draco schlang.

„Wir müssen dir Hilfe besorgen, Liebes", sagte er. Es würde zu lange dauern, zurück zu laufen. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich ganz niedrig über dem Boden fliege?"

„Aber nicht höher als zwei Meter", gab sie zitternd nach.

„In Ordnung, meine Süße. Zwei Meter, nicht mehr." Er bückte sich, um seinen Besen zu holen.

„Pansy hat das arrangiert, hast du gesagt?", fragte Harry tonlos.

Hermine keuchte auf. „Pansy?"

„Ja, ich glaube, dass sie es war. Ihr Vater und ihr älterer Bruder sind Todesser", antwortete Draco. „Es wäre nicht allzu schwer für sie gewesen, die beiden zu kontaktieren und ihnen zu erzählen, dass Hermine mit Krum befreundet ist. Bekannt wie er ist, war es sicher nicht allzu schwer, sein Erscheinungsbild zu kreieren."

Harry stieg auf seinen Besen und stieß sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab.

„Oh, nein!", murmelte Hermine. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, Draco. Ich weiß nicht, was er jetzt mit Pansy anstellt!"

XXXXXXXXXX

„Severus, Minerva, kommt mit", sagte Dumbledore, während sie in Richtung seines Büros gingen. Er wollte sein Wahrsageglas benutzen, um nachzusehen, wo Harry und Draco hingegangen waren. Snape war extrem wütend auf sich selbst, dass er nicht mehr auf der Hut gewesen war, während er den Jungs nach draußen folgte. Draco würde er definitiv den Kopf waschen, dachte er, als er rasch den Flur entlang schritt.

Ein Mönch rannte längsseits neben ihnen und sprang von Portrait zu Portrait. „Direktor, Sir!" Dumbledore blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Ja, Nyfred?"

Der Mönch berichtete: „Ein Mädchen wurde gerade mit verbrannten Fingern in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Ich glaube, dass es das Granger-Mädel ist. Sie wurde von Malfoys Sohn begleitet!"

„Danke, Nyfred", sagte Dumbledore. „Hast du Harry Potter gesehen?"

„Nein, Sir, aber ich frage bei den anderen nach", antwortete der Mönch und verschwand wieder nacheinander durch die Bilder im Korridor. Die Portraits waren Dumbledores Augen und Ohren, da er nicht überall gleichzeitig sein konnte.

„Also dann auf zum Krankenflügel", stellte der Direktor fest und sie drehten um.

Als die drei dort ankamen, kümmerte sich Madam Pomfrey bereits um Hermines Finger, indem sie sie mit einer Heilsalbe kühlte.

„Was ist passiert, meine Liebe?", fragte Professor McGonagall besorgt.

Gleichzeitig forderte Professor Snape von Draco: „Was haben Sie sich vorhin dabei gedacht, was sie da tun? Wo ist Potter?"

„Ich…", stammelte Draco. Dieser Moody-Typ hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollen nichts erzählen und Draco hatte sich noch keine Ausrede einfallen lassen, die er jetzt abrufen konnte.

Dumbledore schaute Hermine an. „Miss Granger? Könnten Sie uns bitte erzählen, wie sie verletzt worden sind?"

Hermine erzählte ihnen alles, von Pansy zu Viktor und Moody. Alles, außer was Harry mit John Wells getan hatte. Der Schulleiter blickte forschend einen Augenblick lang in ihr Gesicht und sah dann weg. „Also gut dann, darüber sprechen wir später noch", sagte er abschließend.

Gerade wollte er den Krankenflügel verlassen, als der Mönch in einem Portrait neben Hermines Bett zurückkehrte. „Direktor!", schrie er auf.

„Ja?", fragte Dumbledore und hielt inne.

„Harry Potter wurde auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern gesehen. Und…" Nyfred sah verängstigt aus.

„Und was, Nyfred?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, Sir! Er glüht ganz seltsam rot!", sagte der Mönch mit einem Quieken in der Stimme.

Der Direktor sah Snape an und meinte hastig: „Es passiert, Severus. Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Er eilte aus dem Krankenflügel und rief über die Schulter zurück: „Minerva, bring Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy, sobald ihre Finger verbunden sind, nach Slytherin!"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Professor McGonagall mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

Snape folgte Dumbledore nach und meinte leise: „Ich wusste doch, dass das geschehen würde. Potter kann man nicht vertrauen!"

„Er ist momentan überemotional, Severus. Seine Freundin wäre beinahe ermordet worden!", rief Dumbledore aus, während sie weiter eilten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ha, Pansy denkt wohl, sie würde damit davon kommen, kochte es in Harrys Gedanken. Sie sollte sich nicht mit denen anlegen, die mir wichtig sind, stellte er fest, während er zügig den Weg hinunter in die Kerker und zum Portrait vor dem Eingang der Slytherins ging. Er fühlte, wie die Kraft und die Macht durch seinen Körper pulsierte und wollte Pansy zeigen, dass sie nicht mit dem, was sie getan hatte, davon kommen würde. Er war so darauf fixiert, sie zu finden, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie alle Figuren in den Portraits bei seinem Anblick davon rannten und in einen höheren Stock flüchteten.

tbc

**A/N:** Kleiner Cliffhanger… und kein Sex im Kapitel, was stimmt denn nicht mit mir?

**Ü/N:** _KLEIN??? _+gg+

* * *

Habe ich oben zuviel versprochen? War es spannend? Ich finde schon… 


	22. Gerupfte Hühner

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, danke für deine viele Mühe... extra einen Tee ‚Hot Giles' kreiert und für dich einschenkt… +ggg+… oder wäre dir ein Longdrink lieber?

So, hier wird der Cliffhanger aufgelöst… wobei das Ende euch sicher auch neugierig macht, wenn es auch ein wenig vorhersehbar ist +gg+. Morgen fahre ich in Urlaub und habe dann gute zwei Wochen kein Internet. Das Kapitel ‚für danach' ist allerdings schon fertig – daher keine Sorge, in drei Wochen geht es weiter.

Mit diesem Kapitel ist jetzt ein wenig mehr als ein Drittel der Story geschafft. Es erwartet euch noch eine Menge mehr, darunter ein Wiedersehen mit Dudley, Lucius und Voldemort +gg+… und noch viel, viel mehr...

**

* * *

Kapitel 22 **

**Gerupfte Hühner… **

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht darüber reden will!", fauchte Pansy ihre Kameraden aus Slytherin an. Seit Draco so wütend wurde, den Zwischenfall beim Abendessen verursachte und dann mit Harry Potter aus der Großen Halle gerannt war, versuchten die anderen, sie und Millicent darüber auszuquetschen. Sie war jedoch der Meinung, dass es das Beste wäre, nichts zu erzählen, da sie ja auch vorhatte, jeden Vorwurf, den Draco ihr machen würde, als absurd abzutun.

„Millicent, dann sag du es uns", meinte ein Junge aus dem vierten Jahr. Die Gefragte saß mit großen Augen da und schüttelte den Kopf, da Pansy sie anstarrte, um deutlich zu machen, dass sie still sein sollte.

Ihre Bemühungen wurden von einem seltsamen Getöse abgelenkt, der plötzlich vom Portraiteingang kam. Die hölzerne Tür begann zu knirschen und zu krachen. Dieses Geräusch wurde lauter und lauter und die Tür wölbte sich nach draußen, als würde jemand das Holz in den Korridor saugen. Die Slytherins standen wie angewurzelt da, denn sie hatten so etwas noch niemals gesehen und ihr Gefühl der Sicherheit wurde deutlich geringer. Einige Erst- und Zweitklässler sprangen auf und liefen zur Wand an der gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes, wo sie beobachteten, wie die Tür knarrend und stöhnend ein- und auszuatmen schien.

„Was alles in der Welt…!", rief Blaise Zabini mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

**KRACH**

Alle sprangen auf und einige duckten sich, während die Tür von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum weg und in den Korridor des Kerkers gesaugt wurde. Einige erinnerte es an einen Tornado, der eine Tür aus einem Gebäude riss.

Dann wurde es still und sie warteten darauf, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Es war nichts zu sehen, wenn man nur in die Öffnung blickte und einige Slytherins machten mutig ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Eingangs, um ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen. Plötzlich kam jemand in Sicht und sie holten hörbar Luft, als sie sahen, wie unnatürlich er glühte. Die wenigen, die zuvor nach vorn gegangen waren, liefen nun schnell zurück, als die Person durch den Eingang kam und, sich umsehend, weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein trat.

Ein paar erkannten nun die Person, die in ihren Bereich eingedrungen war. „Potter!", brüllte Crabbe und packte den Zauberstab in seiner Robe. Die Gesichter der anderen waren wutverzerrt, als ihnen klar wurde, dass Harry Potter gerade lautstark in ihre Gemeinschaft eingebrochen war und griffen ebenso nach ihren Stäben. Aber ehe einer davon auch nur halb gezogen worden war wurden sie zurück geschmettert und krachten in das, was hinter ihnen stand. Aber dies hätte sie nicht davon abgehalten, Harry weiter anzugreifen. Was sie innehalten ließ war die Tatsache, dass Harry keinen Zauberstab benutzt hatte. Eine einfache Bewegung mit seinem Arm war alles gewesen, was er getan hatte, um die Macht herauf zu beschwören, die sie alle nach hinten schleudern ließ.

Sie starren ihn mit geschockter Sprachlosigkeit an. Als Harry Pansy erblickte, die in einem Sessel schräg gegenüber im Zimmer saß, schienen sich Impulse sichtbaren Ärgers von seiner Haut zu lösen. Sie kreischte, sprang auf und rannte zu den Treppen, die zu den Schlafräumen der Mädchen führten.

Harry schritt weiter in den Raum, während seine Augen dem flüchtenden Teenager folgten. Er fühlte sich mächtig und autoritär, etwas, das er noch niemals zuvor empfunden hatte. Die Angst zu sehen, die seine Feinde erfüllte, stachelte ihn noch mehr an und er sah zu, wie Pansy vor Furcht schreiend die Stufen nach oben rannte. Er wartete, bis sie fast oben war, hob dann seinen Arm in ihre Richtung und machte eine heranziehende Bewegung mit der Hand.

Pansy fiel hart auf die scharfkantigen Steinstufen, als ihre Füße wie nach einem Tritt auf die sprichwörtliche Bananenschale nach hinten flogen. Ihre Stirn knallte auf die Kante einer Stufe und sie fühlte, wie der Schmerz durch ihren Körper raste und das Blut über ihr Gesicht lief, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, die Treppe nach oben zu krabbeln. Ihr Jammern war das einzige Geräusch, das man im Zimmer unten hören konnte, da alle anderen vor Angst und Entsetzen über das, was hier geschah, wie erstarrt waren.

Auf einmal spürte Pansy, wie ihre Füße sich hoben und ihr Körper wieder zurück über die Stufen nach unten gezogen wurde, als wenn jemand an ihr zerren würde. Sie drehte sich voller Schrecken um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Nur Harry stand in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes und hatte seinen Arm in ihre Richtung ausgestreckt und dabei die Finger gekrümmt. Sie schlug um sich und versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten, um ihr schmerzhaftes Gehopse von Stufe zu Stufe aufzuhalten. Dann schaffte sie es, sich an einer kleinen Nische in der Steinwand neben der Treppe fest zu halten und krallte mit ganzer Kraft ihre Finger hinein.

Harry krümmte seine Finger etwas mehr und Pansy schrie noch lauter, als die scharfe Kante der Mauer ihre Finger aufritzte und zum Bluten brachte. Dadurch wurde der Stein rutschig, sie verlor den Halt und schlug den Rest der Treppe Stufe für Stufe nach unten. Während sie dort, weinend und stöhnend, auf ihrem Hinterteil saß, kam Harry herüber und blieb vor ihr stehen. Er sah auf sie hinunter und meinte: „Das passiert, wenn du versuchst, jemanden umzubringen, den ich liebe."

Er hob wieder seine Hand und sie flog blitzschnell nach oben in die Luft, krachte an die etwa zehn Meter hohe Decke und schien daran kleben zu bleiben. Mit einem Gesichtsaudruck, der puren Schrecken zeigte, blickte Pansy nach unten auf die anderen, kreische und fuchtelte wild herum, um sich fest zu halten. Doch da gab es nichts. Einzig Harrys Wille hielt sie an der Decke fest.

Einige der Erstklässler fingen an zu weinen und alle sahen entsetzt zu ihr nach oben. Blut tropfte von dem Schnitt auf ihrer Stirn und sie machte durch ihre mit Blut befleckten Finger die Decke schmutzig.

Harry schaute hoch und sagte: „Du magst die Höhe, nicht wahr, Pansy?"

„Neeeein!", jammerte sie. „Bitte, entschuldige!"

„Du meinst, dass es dir jetzt leid tut, weil du ertappt worden bist, du mörderisches Luder!", fauchte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach genauso fallen lassen, wie du es mit Hermine vorhattest."

„Harry!" brüllte eine Stimme vom Eingang. Er sah hinüber und entdeckte dort Dumbledore und Snape, die in der Tür standen. Der Direktor sah ihn an, aber Snape sah geschockt zu Pansy nach oben. „Harry, bitte", flehte Dumbledore mit bittend ausgestreckten Händen. „Du musst dir überlegen, was du da tust."

„Sie hat versucht, Hermine umzubringen!", kochte Harry voller Wut.

„Aber sie hat es nicht geschafft, Hermine geht es gut", versuchte der Schulleiter mit seiner beruhigendsten Stimme zu erklären. Er wusste, dass die größte Angst des Gryffindors war, diejenigen zu verlieren, die ihm wichtig waren. Er hatte schon genügend Verluste in seinem Leben erlitten und hing nun wie wild an der Liebe, die er endlich gefunden hatte. Aber Dumbledore wusste auch, dass es genau das war, was Harry davon abhielt, ein herzloser und grausamer Zauberer zu werden, wie es Tom Riddle am Ende wurde.

Er seufzte befreit auf, als er die rennenden Schritte von Hermine und Draco im Korridor vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum hörte. Diese beiden würden es schaffen, Harry von seiner Gier nach Blut abzuhalten, das war Dumbledore klar. Der Bund, den die drei teilten, war stark geworden und Albus zählte darauf, dass ihre Gefühle für den Jungen helfen würden, ihn trotz seiner Wut in Balance und Kontrolle zu halten.

„Harry", rief Hermine, während sie ins Zimmer herein rannte. Sie rutschte beinahe über den Boden als sie anhielt, versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und bemerkte dabei, dass Pansy an der Decke klebte. Draco hatte hinter ihr gestoppt und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke seiner Kameraden aus Slytherin.

„Harry, bitte, lass sie herunter", bat Hermine. „Ich will nicht, dass du das machst. Mir geht es gut."

„Ich habe dich heute Abend beinahe verloren", erwiderte dieser mit einem schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Sie ging zu ihm, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. „Du hast mich nicht verloren. Schau doch, ich bin hier!"

Harry schloss die Augen und legte das Kinn auf ihren Kopf, während er seinen freien Arm um sie legte, ein paar Mal tief ein atmete und in dem süßen Gefühl ihrer Umarmung schwelgte.

Dumbledore und Snape beobachteten erleichtert, wie seine Farbe wieder normal wurde und sich die Wut aus seiner Haltung löste. Eine Träne lief aus Harrys geschlossenem Auge und er erzitterte in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie lebte und warm in seinem Arm lag. Dann fühlte er eine Hand auf der Schulter und hörte Dracos Stimme sanft sagen: „Harry?"

Er öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf, um Draco anzusehen.

„Harry, lass sie runter", meinte der Slytherin ruhig, während er ihn an der Schulter drückte. „Sei nicht wie die. Sei nicht wie mein Vater."

Nachdem sich nun sein Zorn beruhigt hatte, sah er auf Pansys versteinertes Gesicht und bereute es schwer, dass er so die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Er schwang langsam die Hand und das verängstigte Mädchen kam sicher wieder zum Boden herunter. Er wusste, dass er ihr sicher nicht in nächster Zeit vergeben konnte, aber Draco hatte Recht. Er wollte nicht wie Voldemort sein. Er wusste, dass er besser als er war.

Professor McGonagall ging eilig zu Pansy und half ihr auf die Füße. „Kommen Sie, Miss Parkinson, wir kümmern uns um Ihre Schnittverletzungen. Danach werden wir uns lange über die Konsequenzen unterhalten, die Ihr abscheuliches Komplott betreffen. Miss Bulstrode, Sie kommen ebenfalls mit uns."

Millicent sah Professor McGonagall erschrocken an. „Aber ich habe gar nichts gemacht!"

McGonagall hob ihre Augenbrauen und gab zurück: „Sie wussten über die Sache Bescheid, oder etwa nicht? Sie wussten es und haben nichts dagegen getan!"

„Gehen Sie mit ihr, Miss Bulstrode! Das steht nicht zur Verhandlung!", blaffte Snape.

Millicent machte sich langsam hinter Pansy und McGonagall auf den Weg, wobei ihr alle nachblickten. Als sie außer Sicht waren, sah sich Dumbledore im Raum um und meinte: „Es ist schade, dass Miss Parkinson meine Warnung vor ein paar Tagen nicht beherzigt hat. Hogwarts wird ein sicherer Ort für alle Schüler bleiben, auch wenn woanders der Krieg tobt. Wir sind hier, um zu lernen und zu verantwortungsbewussten Hexen und Zauberern heranzuwachsen, die unsere Welt beschützen. Ich werde es nicht hinnehmen, wenn der Krieg in diese Schule getragen wird."

Dann sah Dumbledore zu Harry und erklärte: „Es ist Zeit. Ich kann mir keine bessere Gelegenheit vorstellen, um dich selbst zu offenbaren. Diese Schüler hier brauchen Antworten, um das zu verstehen, was heute Nacht passiert ist und das könnte durchaus das Stück an Information sein, das die Meinungen vieler hier verändert."

Harry fuhr zusammen, als sich die Blicke aller fragend und verwirrt auf ihn legten. Er sah den Direktor an und fragte: „Sir?" Er war so überrascht über die Bitte, dass er sich einfach sprachlos fühlte. Die meisten Leute hier im Raum hassten ihn leidenschaftlich. Erwartete Dumbledore wirklich von ihm, dass er sich hinstellte und ihnen seine Geheimnisse verriet? Sogar Professor Snape schien überrascht und besorgt zu sein. Er schaute den Schulleiter geschockt an.

Bei Draco jedoch arbeiteten die Räder in seinem Kopf auf Hochtouren und Dumbledores Worte erschienen ihm plötzlich als unglaublich brillant. „Sir, wenn ich dürfte? Ich glaube, Sie haben Recht, Harry sollte es ihnen erzählen, aber es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn ich ihm dabei helfen würde."

Der Direktor sah Draco einen kurzen Moment lang an und meinte dann: „Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde Ihnen diese Aufgabe überlassen. Harry, wenn du hier fertig bist, würde ich dich, genauso wie Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy bitten, in mein Büro zu kommen." Ehe Harry noch protestieren konnte, war Dumbledore gegangen. Professor Snape schielte ihn warnend an und Harry wusste, dass er besorgt darüber war, dass seine eigene Tarnung auffliegen könnte.

Dann befahl Snape: „Erstes bis viertes Jahr geht jetzt unverzüglich zu Bett. Schlaftränke werden in Kürze für die gebracht, die Probleme damit haben, die Gewalt von heute Abend zu vergessen." Bei dem Wort ‚Gewalt' warf er Harry einen scharfen Blick zu.

Ein Viertklässler beschwerte sich. „Wir sind alt genug, um das zu hören! Können die Viertklässler nicht bleiben?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie morgen alles erfahren, was hier gesprochen wurde", antwortete Snape. „Nun befolgen Sie die Anweisungen." Die jüngeren Schüler verteilten sich auf ihre Schlafsäle und der Professor sah noch einmal Harry an, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Dem dunkelhaarige Gryffindor wurde jetzt erst klar, das der Tränkemeister nicht bleiben würde, wahrscheinlich weil er befürchtete, dass die Schüler denken könnten, dass er ihn unterstützte.

Harry wandte sich an Hermine, die immer noch an seiner Seite war und ihn hielt. „Willst du lieber gehen und dich ausruhen? Du hast heute Abend eine Menge durchgemacht und musst jetzt nicht unbedingt bleiben."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und meinte: „Ich will hier bei dir bleiben. Das ist mir sehr wichtig."

Er küsste sie dankbar auf die Stirn und sah zu Draco, der sich bereit machte, zu seinem Haus zu sprechen. Die Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässler aus Slytherin hatten sich von ihrem Schock erholt und machten es sich nun auf den Sesseln und Sofas bequem, begierig zu hören, was es für ein großes Geheimnis gab. Einige Gesichter waren argwöhnisch und misstrauisch. Goyle sagte: „Was ist hier los, Malfoy? Warum bist du auf einmal so dick mit Potter befreundet?"

Draco schaute zu Harry, welcher ihm kurz zunickte. Der Gryffindor stellte Hermine vor sich und umschlang ihre Taille mit beiden Armen. Er war so erleichtert, dass sie in Sicherheit war, dass er sie einfach nicht loslassen wollte.

„Es gibt etwas Wichtiges über Harry, dass ihr alle wissen solltet. Der Mann, den ihr als den Dunklen Lord kennt, ist nicht der Einzige", begann Draco. Damit gewann er jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit und sie warteten darauf, was er noch sagen würde. Draco berichtete von der Prophezeiung und erklärte, warum von Harry angenommen wurde, dass er heutzutage der einzig lebende Dunkle Lord sein sollte. Ganz wesentlich war auch, dass er den Slytherins sagte, dass Voldemort nicht wollte, dass sie von ihm erfuhren.

Harry schwieg während der Ansprache. Er sah ganz in Gedanken zu Boden und drückte Hermine an sich. Er vermied es, zu den Slytherins zu blicken, obwohl ihm klar war, dass sie ihn alle ansahen, während Draco über seine Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Hoffnung für die Zukunft sprach. Der Slytherin erklärte die Unterschiede zwischen Harry und Voldemort und wie unendlich viel besser ihre Leben sein würden, wenn er der einzige Dunkle Lord wäre. Als Draco fertig war, entstand eine Pause, während die überraschenden Neuigkeiten in alle Köpfe sackten.

Dann begannen die Fragen. „Wie lange weißt du das schon, Malfoy", fragte jemand aus dem siebten Jahr.

„Etwa einen Monat", antwortete Draco. „Ich fand es eher zufällig heraus und nun bin ich überzeugt davon, dass es das Beste wäre, Harry zu wählen."

„Weiß dein Vater Bescheid?", kam eine weitere Frage.

Draco hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde und wappnete sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug. „Nein, er weiß es nicht. Aber er wird es bald wissen, all unsere Eltern werden es ziemlich sicher bald, wie jeder andere auch, in der Zauberwelt erfahren. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es meine Eltern und auch eure wahrscheinlich anfangs weder glauben, geschweige denn mögen werden. Aber ich hoffe, dass ihnen klar wird, dass Harry der Dunkle Lord sein könnte, der sie aus der Sklaverei eines Wahnsinnigen befreien kann und dass sie endlich ihre Leben so führen können, wie sie das möchten."

Harry blickte zu den Gesichtern ihres Publikums hoch und sah einige von ihnen sprachlos vor Schock, weil Draco Voldemort einen Wahnsinnigen genannt hatte. Einige dagegen gingen eher in die Defensive.

„Wie kannst du das sagen?", meinte ein Fünftklässler. „Ich glaube, dass du der Wahnsinnige bist, Malfoy! Du bist ein Blutsverräter!"

„Ich denke an die Zukunft", verteidigte sich Draco. „Das solltest du auch tun. Willst du wirklich das dunkle Mal? Willst du von jemandem herumkommandiert werden, der dich zu Dingen zwingt, die du vielleicht gar nicht tun willst? Ich weiß, dass dir bewusst ist, worüber ich rede. Der einzige Grund, warum ihm unsere Eltern dienen, ist, dass sie ihn fürchten und nicht, weil sie an ihn glauben oder sich sogar um ihn sorgen. Wenn Harry die dunkle Macht hält, müsst ihr eure Leben nicht auf diese Art führen."

„Ich weiß nicht, Malfoy", schüttelte Crabbe den Kopf. „All diese Jahre hast du Potter verabscheut und nun bittest du uns, ihm zu folgen? Du nennst ihn Harry und du stehst auch noch neben einem Schlamm…"

„Pass auf", warnte Draco. „Außerdem ist Hermine nicht muggelgeboren, wie wir alle dachten. Ich werde es nicht tolerieren, wenn jemand verächtlich mit ihr umgeht und Harry ebenso."

„Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt", erklärte Hermine, „ich bin von Muggeln adoptiert, aber von einer Hexe und einem Zauberer geboren worden."

„Du musst ihnen gar nichts erklären", sagte Harry zu ihr. „Die Menschen sollten respektvoll zu anderen sein, egal wer ihre Familie ist."

„Du hörst dich ganz sicher nicht wie ein Dunkler Lord an", lachte Goyle.

„Vielleicht nicht wie der, an den du gewöhnt bist", gab Harry zurück. „Eine dunkle Hexe oder Zauberer zu sein bedeutet ja nicht, dass du dich anderen gegenüber wie ein Arsch verhalten musst. Es sagt nur aus, dass du glaubst, dass die dunklen Mächte in irgendeiner Art für dich von Vorteil sind. Dunkle Magie ist nur schlecht, wenn es deine Absichten auch sind oder für andere verletzend."

„Ich weiß, dass das eine Menge ist, über das man nachdenken muss", meinte Draco. „Aber ich bitte euch nur, dass ihr das auch tut. Ob ihr mit mir überein stimmt oder nicht, liegt an euch. Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen und ich bleibe fest bei meiner Entscheidung." Er sah zu Harry und dieser schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Wir verlassen euch nun, damit ihr das unter euch besprechen könnt", schloss Draco. Alle drei wandten sich um und verließen den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen, jeder tief in Gedanken versunken.

Hermine ging zwischen ihnen und ergriff ihre Hände. Sie wusste, dass das für alle eine große Nacht war. Sie wäre fast gestorben. Harry hatte beinahe die Kontrolle verloren und war nun als Dunkler Lord enthüllt worden, etwas, das er sehr gefürchtet hatte. Draco hatte seine Loyalität für ihn vor seinem Haus verkündet, vor Leuten, die Harry als ihren Feind ansahen. Sie war sicher, dass Draco Bedenken hatte, heute Nacht in sein Haus zurück zu kehren. Und um das noch zu toppen, hatte ihnen Hermine noch nicht einmal ihre Neuigkeiten erzählt. Nachdem sie mit Dumbledore gesprochen und das alles noch mal gründlich überlegt hatte, war ihre Entscheidung gefallen. Sie würde ihr Erbe als eine Marlston antreten. Der Direktor hatte ihr versichert, dass es etwas für großem Nutzen für Harry auf Marlston Manor gab und dass sie die Einzige wäre, die es bekommen könnte.

Während sie so gingen, sah sie ihre Gefährten an und dachte: ‚Das Leben hat in letzter Zeit wirklich merkwürdige Richtungen genommen.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Sie saßen gemeinsam mit Pansy und Millicent in Dumbledores Büro, während der Schulleiter, Snape und McGonagall die beiden über das Komplott und die Ereignisse des Abends befragten. Als alles gesagt und offen gelegt war, erklärte der Direktor, dass die zwei Mädchen bis nach den Ferien suspendiert würden und danach für den Rest des Schuljahres eine Bewährungsfrist hätten. Die kleinste Übertretung würde sie für immer nach Hause schicken.

Nachdem Pansy und Millicent von Professor Snape aus dem Büro geführt worden waren, sah Dumbledore das Trio an und meinte: „Also, hast du es ihnen erzählt?"

„Ja, Sir, Draco hat das gemacht", antwortete Harry.

„Sehr schön. Du könntest bald noch mehr Freunde gewinnen."

„Und ebenfalls einige verlieren", erwiderte Harry mürrisch. Er dachte darüber nach, wie sich die Neuigkeiten über den Rest der Schule verbreiten würden und freute sich nicht gerade auf die Reaktionen der anderen.

„Zuerst vielleicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Manche Menschen brauchen Zeit, um Neues zu akzeptieren. Bleib so wie du bist und sie werden einlenken. Was mich daran erinnert…"

Harry sah hoch und erwartete bereitwillig die Schelte.

„Du kannst nicht wieder die Kontrolle über dich verlieren, denn damit gewinnst du keine Unterstützung", erklärte der Schulleiter. „Du willst nicht, dass dich die Menschen fürchten. Ich verstehe natürlich, dass die Situation extrem war. Du hast immer schon Schwierigkeiten gehabt, deine Macht zu kontrollieren, wenn du wütend warst. Du weißt das schon von den Vorfällen bei den Dursleys, während du dort aufgewachsen bist. Aber jetzt bist du kein Kind mehr und ich erwarte von dir, dass du mehr Beherrschung zeigst. Ich möchte mich einmal in der Woche mit dir treffen, um zu üben, deine Wut in etwas Nützliches zu kanalisieren – für dich und für andere."

Harry nickte. „Ich bin einverstanden. Ich möchte nicht mehr die Beherrschung verlieren. Es ist nur… wenn ich über einen bestimmten Punkt komme… es ist, als hätte ich dann nicht mehr die Oberhand. Der Zorn übernimmt dann."

„Ich weiß das", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Glücklicherweise glaube ich aber, dass ich einige Methoden kenne, die dir dabei helfen könnten."

„Danke, da bin ich erleichtert", meinte Harry. Er wollte wirklich die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen haben. Er befürchtete, dass er ansonsten jemanden verletzten könnte. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er John Wells tötete. Das Bild von Hermine, wie sie am Besen dieses Mannes gehangen hatte, war noch zu frisch in seinem Kopf. Er war nichts als ein angeheuerter Mörder gewesen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als sich die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro hinter ihnen schloss, drehte sich Draco um, schlang seine Arme um Hermine und Harry und hielt sie in einer engen Umarmung fest. „Merlin, ich muss einfach heute Nacht bei euch sein! Suchen wir einen Ort, um allein zu sein."

Hermine sah besorgt auf seinen gequälten Gesichtsaudruck und meinte: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Draco zurück. „Alles was ich weiß ist, dass wir dich heute Abend beinahe verloren hätten und ich möchte mich selbst tief in dir spüren. Was dich betrifft", er sah Harry an, „du bringst mich jedes Mal dazu, mich wie deine Hure zu fühlen, wenn du deine Macht zeigst. Immer wenn das passiert, will ich deinen Schwanz in meinem Hintern vergraben haben."

„Tja, das hört sich an, als hättest du es heute Nacht nötig, in der Mitte zu sein", meinte Harry, während er sein Glied an Dracos Hüfte rieb.

„Wo können wir hin?", hauchte Hermine, die sich bereits äußerst angeturnt fühlte.

„Wie wäre es mit meinem Bett?", sagte Harry, was den anderen überraschte Blicke entlockte. „Ich bekomme euch hoch, indem ihr meinen Tarnumhang benutzt und dann legen wir einen Stillezauber um das Bett. Die anderen hätten keine Ahnung."

„Es ist total verrückt, aber mir gefällt es", lächelte Draco. „Es wäre verdammt witzig, sich den Verstand heraus zu vögeln, während deine Zimmergenossen da sind!"

„Und wenn sie die Vorhänge öffnen und uns sehen?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann haben sie etwas Gutes, um davon zu träumen."

Sie gingen zum Gryffindor Turm und Harry bat sie, im Korridor zu warten, während er seinen Tarnumhang holte. Es war spät und alle waren bereits in ihren Betten, als er leise zu seiner Truhe ging, um ihn heraus zu nehmen. Danach ging er zurück zu seinen Freunden und legte ihn über die beiden. Er erklärte ihnen, dass sie leise sein mussten, während sie ihm folgten, da sie den Umhang nicht ablegen konnten, ehe nicht die Vorhänge um sein Bett geschlossen waren.

Als sie lautlos durch das Zimmer in Richtung seines Bettes gingen, drehte sich Neville um und setzte sich schläfrig auf. Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sagte: „Hey, Neville."

„Oh, du bist es", murmelte Neville noch halb im Schlaf. „Was ist heute Abend passiert?" Er war besorgt gewesen, seit Harry beim Abendessen aus der Großen Halle gerannt war.

„Nichts Besorgnis erregendes", erklärte Harry. „Ich habe jemanden umgebracht und dann auch noch beinahe Pansy Parkinson."

Neville dachte natürlich, dass er Witze machen würde und sagte: „Das ist klasse, Harry. Nacht." Er fiel zurück auf sein Kissen und fing wieder an zu schnarchen.

Harry sah die Vertiefung auf seinem Bett, wo Draco und Hermine auf ihn warteten, während er hinüber ging und die Vorhänge schloss. Dann sprach er einen Stillezauber. Als er sich umdrehte, waren seine Lover immer noch unter dem Umhang. Er zog ihn von den beiden herunter und sah, dass sich sich die beiden innig küssten. Dracos Hand war auf Hermines Bluse und spielte mit ihren Brüsten.

„Fangt ihr etwa ohne mich an?", spöttelte Harry und begann sich auszuziehen.

Sie küssten sich weiter und ihre Zungen umschlangen sich wild. Harry stand jetzt vollkommen nackt da, beobachtete sie und sein Penis erwachte zum Leben. Er kniete sich auf das Bett hinter Hermine, griff nach ihrem Haar und legte es zu einer Seite, damit er besser an ihren Hals kam. „Mach uns niemals mehr soviel Angst", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Draco brach den Kuss ab und meinte: „Ja, dich umbringen zu lassen ist keine Option. Mach das nie wieder!"

Hermine grinste, weil die Jungs sie ärgerten und antwortete: „Ich versuche es."

Harry und Draco nahmen ihre Bluse in die Hände und zogen sie über ihren Kopf. Der Dunkelhaarige öffnete ihren BH, während Hermine Draco das Hemd über die Schultern streifte. Sie wechselten die Positionen und zerrten an ihrer Kleidung, bis alle nackt waren. Dann grinste Draco schelmisch, stand auf, nahm Hermines Höschen und öffnete die Vorhänge.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie voller Vorahnungen.

Er warf ihre Unterwäsche auf Nevilles Bett und meinte dann: „Ich schenke Longbottom einige angenehme Träume." Die beiden Jungs lachten, während Hermine nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, was ihr mich für Sachen tun lasst", schimpfte sie. „Ihr habt mich fast zu einer Schlampe gemacht."

Draco sprang zurück ins Bett und drückte sie unter sich darauf. „Nein, meine Liebe, keine Schlampe. Die hurt herum und schläft mit vielen. Du, mein Schatz, wirst das ganz sicher nicht tun." Er küsste sich an ihrem Hals herunter und begann dann, an ihren sensiblen Brustwarzen zu saugen.

Hermine nahm sein Glied in eine Hand, dann Harrys in ihre andere und meinte: „Warum sollte ich auch? Ich habe gleich zwei davon für mich ganz allein!" Sie drängte Harry, mit seinem Penis zu ihrem Mund zu kommen, während Draco mit seiner Zunge zu ihrem Nabel wanderte. Als Harry neben ihr kniete, nahm sie ihn in ihren warmen Mund und brummte selig, während er ihren Kopf mit der Hand hielt und sanft begann, sich in ihrer Mundhöhle zu bewegen.

Draco war nun zwischen ihren Schenkeln und Hermine drückte sehnsüchtig ihre Hüften in seine Richtung. Sie wurde so feucht durch seine Küsse und leichten Bisse um ihre Öffnung – aber er berührte sie dort nicht – dass sie sich einen Moment lang von Harry löste und meinte: „Benutz deine Zunge, Draco. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, wenn du mich nur neckst."

Er grinste sie verrucht an und machte dann eine Show daraus, die Zunge ganz heraus zu strecken und seine Arme um ihre Beine zu schlingen. Sie hob ihr Becken in Richtung der Zunge und er wich leicht zurück. Sie schrie gequält und frustriert auf, als er sie weiter ärgerte.

Dann fühlte Draco eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf, und wie sein Haar ergriffen wurde. „Leck sie", sagte Harry und drückte Dracos Kopf nach unten, damit er ihr geben konnte, was sie verlangte.

Draco kicherte zwischen ihren Beinen. „Ja, mein Lord!"

Harry griff zum Gleitmittel auf seinem Nachtkästchen. Während sich sein blonder Freund mit Hermine beschäftigte, nahm er etwas von der Creme auf den Finger und fasste nach Dracos Anus. Dieser stöhnte begehrlich auf, als er Harrys Berührung spürte und begann mit dem Po zu kreisen, während der Gryffindor etwas von dem Gleitgel in sein Loch massierte.

Während Harry ihn vorbereitete, fühlte Hermine, wie erregt Draco sie leckte. Sie selbst kam stetig näher zum Höhepunkt, als sie sah, wie Harry sich selbst einölte und sein Glied nun zu schimmern anfing.

Draco spürte, wie sich sein Lover hinter ihm gegen seinen Eingang drückte und hob das Gesicht von Hermines Schenkeln. „Warte, ich will zuerst in ihr sein." Er legte sich auf ihren Körper, wobei beide heftig atmeten und glitt mit einem Stoß in ihre feuchte Öffnung. Hermine keuchte vor Vergnügen auf, legte ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern und zog die Backen für Harrys Eindringen auseinander.

„Los, Harry", knurrte Draco. „Nimm mich hart." Harry drückte seinen Schaft in Draco und der Blonde stöhnte an Hermines Hals. Dann fing er an, sich zu bewegen, während Draco dasselbe bei Hermine tat. Alle keuchten, schwitzten und rieben sich in der Bewegung aneinander. Das Bett quietschte strapaziert.

Sie erreichten einen Rhythmus, der eine Weile lang anhielt, bis Harry zuerst über den Gipfel kam, grunzte und stöhnte, während er seinen heißen Samen in Dracos Hintern pumpte. Er fiel erschöpft auf das Bett und sah zu, wie Draco Hermines Beine höher hob und härter in sie stieß, was sie bei jedem tiefen Eindringen aufstöhnen ließ. Harry drehte sich zur Seite und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und dann nach unten auf ihre Klitoris, während Draco sich weiter in ihr bewegte.

Als Draco fühlte, wie sich ihre erhitzten Wände rhythmisch um seinen Penis schlossen, ließ er schließlich seine Beherrschung fahren und stöhnte laut auf. Nachdem er seinen Orgasmus erreicht hatte, lagen alle schwitzend und keuchend in einen Stapel von Armen und Beinen übereinander, während sich ihre Körper von den Anstrengungen erholten.

Harry und Draco hoben ihre Köpfe in Hermines Richtung und sie teilten einen wundervollen, langen Kuss. „Schlaft hier für eine kleine Weile", drängte Harry. Es fühlte sich so großartig an, in ihren Armen zu liegen, dass er sich wünschte, es würde für immer andauern.

„Ja, für eine kleine Weile", murmelte Hermine und seufzte. Sie schloss vollkommen befriedigt ihre Augen.

tbc

* * *

Na, was kommt wohl jetzt? Nicht allzu schwer zu erraten, oder +lach+? Ich wünsche euch schöne Feiertage über Pfingsten und für alle, die frei, Urlaub oder Ferien haben eine schöne Zeit! 

Reviewantworten wie immer auf meiner Homepage… für alle, die das noch nicht wissen +zwinker+


	23. Geteiltes Haus

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi… +knuddel+

Mein Urlaub ist vorbei, jetzt bin ich wieder voll da und hoffe, dass ich es schaffe, euch den Sommer über mit wöchentlichen Updates zu versorgen. Ich verspreche nichts, außer, dass ich es versuchen werde… Ihr könnt mich dabei unterstützen +gg+… schreibt mir und sagt, was ihr von den Kapiteln haltet!

**

* * *

**

**Geteiltes Haus**

Es war Samstagmorgen. Ron saß auf seiner Bettkante und zog die Quidditchstiefel an, da gleich Training war. Alle anderen im Raum kleideten sich ebenfalls an – außer Harry. Die Vorhänge um sein Bett waren immer noch geschlossen und die Zimmergenossen warteten darauf, dass er aufwachen würde. Sie waren neugierig, warum er am vorigen Abend hinter Malfoy aus der Halle gerannt war.

Da Ron wusste, dass sie das Quidditchfeld nur für ein paar Stunden hatten und Harry unbedingt dabei sein sollte, rief er laut: „Heute ist Quidditchtraining!" Es gab keine Antwort von der anderen Seite des Vorhanges. „Harry? Hey, Harry!", versuchte es der Rotschopf weiter. Schließlich stand er auf und ging zum Bett. Er wusste, dass er seinen Freund jetzt wach schütteln musste.

Als er den Vorhang zur Seite schob, entkam ihm ein überraschtes: „Urgh!", dann schloss er ihn schnell wieder und drehte sich mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu Seamus, Dean und Neville um.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Seamus, als er Rons Gesicht sah.

Ron trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und stammelte: „Ähm… nichts, gar nichts. Ich muss weg!" Er beugte sich hinunter, um seinen Besen unter dem Bett hervor zu holen. Als er aufstand, bemerkte er Dean, der zu Harrys Bett ging.

„Was hast du hier drin gesehen?", fragte dieser neugierig und streckte eine Hand aus, um den Vorhang zurück zu ziehen. „Ist Harry gerade am wichsen oder etwas in der Art?"

„Nein, mach das nicht", rief Ron und versuchte, Dean davon abzuhalten, einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Aber dieser zog den Vorhang leicht zur Seite und sah rein. Bei dem Anblick dort wurden seine Augen groß und der Mund fiel ihm hinunter.

Seamus stellte sich hinter ihn und reckte den Hals über Deans Schulter: „Was ist denn da?" Als er die drei nackten Körper sah, die dort schlafend ineinander verschlungen lagen, rief er aus: „Merlin! Sieh dir das mal an!"

Nun kam auch Neville zu ihnen und guckte hinein, wobei er vor Verlegenheit tiefrot wurde. Ron setzte sich zurück auf sein Bett und stöhnte frustriert auf. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Harry den Slytherin in ihren Schlafsaal gebracht hatte!

„Warum würde Harry Malfoy an seine Freundin heran lassen?", wunderte sich Seamus, während seine Augen über Hermines entblößte Kurven glitten. „Denkst du, dass der Typ eine Art von Zauber auf die beiden gelegt hat?"

In diesem Moment öffnete Draco, noch groggy, die Augen, nur um drei Jungs zu sehen, die auf sie starrten. Schnell war er putzmunter, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie die ganze Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten und nun von Harry Zimmergenossen entdeckt wurden. Er folgte ihrer Blickrichtung und bemerkte, dass alle Hermines nackten Körper angafften, was ihn ziemlich wütend machte. Er griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie über sie. „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt…!", sagte er barsch.

Neville wich schnell vor Malfoys Temperament zurück und ging zu seinem Bett. Seamus und Dean sahen den Blonden jedoch fragend an.

„Tja, wir haben aber was dagegen", meinte Seamus. „Das ist unser Zimmer und wir wollen deinesgleichen nicht hier haben!" Hermine öffnete die Augen und keuchte auf, als sie ihre Situation realisierte. Sie packte die Bettdecke, die Draco über sie gelegt hatte und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Harry spürte ihre Bewegung und öffnete nun auch endlich seine schweren Augen. Er blinzelte und sah die Gesichter von Dean und Seamus, die herein schauten.

„Macht die Vorhänge zu!", maulte er und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Was macht Malfoy in deinem Bett, Harry?", fragte Seamus fordernd. Ron ließ ein weiteres Ächzen hören, warf sich wieder auf seine Matratze und verbarg den Kopf hinter einem Kissen.

Harry stützte sich auf seinem Ellbogen auf und sah seinen Zimmergenossen an. „Ich vermute, dass er geschlafen hat, bis du ihn geweckt hast."

„Das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an, Finnigan, also mach die verfluchten Vorhänge wieder zu", zischte Draco.

Seamus sah Harry an. „Das ist eine Art Duell, oder? Ihr seid doch nicht wirklich… na, du weißt schon…"

„Lovers?", bot ihm der Dunkelhaarige an. „Hm, ja, das trifft es ziemlich genau, wir alle drei." Von Ron kam ein erneutes lautes Ächzen.

„Aber… du hasst ihn!", rief Seamus. „Und er hasst dich!"

„Nicht mehr", erklärte Harry einfach. „Wenn du jetzt so freundlich wärst und endlich die Vorhänge zu machen würdest? Wir wollen uns anziehen."

Dean schob Seamus zur Seite und meinte: „Los, lass sie allein." Dann zog er die Vorhänge zu. Seamus schimpfte trotzdem weiter. Er ging durch den Raum auf und ab und wetterte: „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Harry? Hm? Was soll das alles heißen? Er hat dich sechs Jahre lang gequält, dich mit unzähligen Namen betitelt und vergiss ja nicht, was sein Vater ist!"

„Hör auf!", rief Neville. „Es geht uns nichts an."

„Halt die Fresse, Neville!", fauchte Seamus.

„Du willst wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat?", antwortete Harry hinter den Vorhängen. „Es bedeutet, dass sich die Menschen ändern. Das kommt vor, weißt du?"

Draco kam in Hose und Hemd hinter dem Bett hervor, seine Robe hatte er über den Arm gelegt. Er schaute Seamus an und wollte zuerst eine schneidende Bemerkung machen, um auf dessen wütende Worte zu antworten, aber er wusste, dass das der Sache auch nicht helfen würde. Also atmete er tief ein und sagte: „Du hast Recht, Finnigan, ich bin mit den Gryffindors nicht gerade sanft umgesprungen."

Seamus blieb stehen und starrte ihn an. „Das ist ja wohl eine Untertreibung!"

„Ich wurde erzogen, andere, die nicht so wie ich sind, zu hassen. Aber ich habe festgestellt, dass ich nicht länger die Sichtweisen meiner Eltern akzeptieren möchte. Tatsache ist, dass ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich in vielerlei Dingen nicht mit ihnen übereinstimme", erklärte Draco. Harry kam jetzt, da er ebenfalls angezogen war, heraus, stellte sich hinter den Blonden und legte unterstützend eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Er wusste, wie schwer das für seinen Freund war und konnte ihm dabei nicht helfen, außer seinen Mut zu schätzen. Zuzugeben, dass man sich irrte, war speziell für einen Malfoy sicher sehr schwierig.

„So", fuhr Draco fort, „ich möchte euch sagen – und dabei meine ich speziell dich, Longbottom und dich, Weasley, denn ich war sehr hart zu euch – dass mir mein früheres Benehmen und die Dinge, die ich gegen euch sagte, wirklich leid tun."

Das Zimmer war einige Minuten totenstill, während die Jungs Dracos Worte aufnahmen. Er entschuldigte sich tatsächlich! Ron nahm das Kissen von seinem Gesicht und warf es auf den Boden, was jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit erregte, setzte sich dann auf und starrte Malfoy an. Der Slytherin blickte ihn ebenfalls an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. „Leg los, Weasley, ich sehe doch, dass du was zu sagen hast, also fang an!"

„Ich traue dir nicht", stellte Ron fest. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du nicht für deinen Vater spionierst?"

„Ich denke, dass das der Grund ist, warum man sagt, dass man sich Vertrauen nur verdienen kann und nicht geschenkt bekommt", antwortete Draco. „Ich hoffe, dass du bald erkennst, dass ich es ernst meine. Ich möchte dir aber noch sagen, dass ich geschworen habe Harry zu unterstützen und nicht Vol… Du-weißt-schon-wen. Ich habe diesen Schwur nicht leichtfertig gegeben."

Während sie sich unterhielten, fielen Nevilles Augen auf ein Höschen, das auf seinem Bett lag. Er riss die Augen überrascht auf, setzte sich auf die Kante und schob es verstohlen unter seine Decke.

„Ich traue dir trotzdem nicht", sagte Ron ablehnend.

„Ich weiß, um was es hier wirklich geht, Weasley. Du bist sauer, weil du denkst, dass ich dir deine Freunde weggenommen habe. Sonst wart es immer ihr drei und nun sind es sie und ich."

Dean schaute Ron an. „Du hast mit Harry und Hermine geschlafen?"

„Nein!", rief der Rotschopf so laut, dass man es beinahe als Brüllen bezeichnen konnte.

„So meinte ich es nicht, Thomas, also nimm deine Gedanken aus der Gosse", erwiderte Draco scharf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, Ron", schaltete sich Harry ein, „dass ich nicht möchte, dass sich die Dinge zwischen uns ändern. Du bist derjenige, der es nicht akzeptieren kann. Du hast uns einfach den Laufpass gegeben und nicht umgekehrt."

„Ach, was erwartest du denn?", fragte Ron. „Denk mal darüber nach, wie du dich fühlen würdest, wenn ich eines Tages ankäme und dir sagte, dass ich Crabbe und Goyle lieben würde und jetzt möchte, dass du sie ebenfalls als deine Freunde akzeptieren sollst!"

Draco sah Harry an und meinte: „Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du mich liebst?"

„Tja, ich…", stammelte Harry. Er fühlte sich in der Zwickmühle. Er hatte das nicht gesagt, aber er wusste nicht, ob Draco wollte, dass es wahr wäre. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und schaute den Blonden weiter an. Dann blickte er zu Hermine, die hinter ihm zwischen den Vorhängen heraus guckte. Sie war unglaublich peinlich berührt, weil sie von seinen Zimmergenossen halbnackt gesehen wurde, aber sie konnte nicht widerstehen und schenkte ihm dieses alberne, halbe Grinsen, das sie immer aufsetzte, wenn sie dachte, es besser als er zu wissen. „Ich habe nicht genau diese Worte benutzt. Es war eher so, dass ich sagte, dass ich nicht aufhören könnte, dich zu sehen…" Draco machte ein langes Gesicht.

Dann sah Harry in die Runde auf die Gesichter seiner verwirrten Zimmergenossen und rief: „Ach zum Teufel! Schon gut, ja, ich kann es euch genauso gut gleich jetzt sagen, damit ihr aufhört euch deswegen Fragen zu stellen. Ich liebe sie beide. Ich liebe Hermine und ich liebe Draco. Ich will mit ihnen zusammen sein und es tut mir leid, wenn einer von euch ein Problem damit hat. Sie machen mich glücklich und wenn ihr euch als meine Freunde bezeichnet, dann solltet ihr euch für mich freuen." So, jetzt war es raus, dachte Harry. Er war es furchtbar leid, alles immer heimlich zu machen.

Hermine fühlte sich doof dabei, sich jetzt noch zu verstecken, da ihre beiden Freunde mutig vor allen standen. Sie kam heraus, stellte sich zwischen die zwei und legte lächelnd ihre Arme um sie. Dann meinte sie: „Und ich liebe Harry und Draco."

Draco sah fassungslos drein, als er ihre Geständnisse hörte. Sein ungläubiger Blick ging von Harry zu Hermine. „Du liebt mich?", sagte er sehr leise.

Seine Freundin sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte. „Ja, das tue ich." Sie hörte Ron ächzen und schaute ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, dass du solche Schwierigkeiten damit hast. Harry und ich lieben dich immer noch als unseren Freund, genauso wie wir es schon immer getan haben. Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann Draco vergeben kannst und ihn besser kennen lernst. Wir wären gerne alle Freunde."

Ron hielt seine Arme verschränkt und blickte zur Seite. Hermine wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich der Letzte sein würde, der ihre Beziehung akzeptieren würde. Schlussendlich fühlte er sich ja ersetzt.

Harry sah zu Seamus, der eine Weile ungewöhnlich ruhig geblieben war. Als dieser merkte, dass sein Zimmergenosse darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte, schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht. Das ist schon ein kleiner Schock, weißt du? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du auf Kerle stehst!"

Harry lachte kurz und antwortete: „Ich wusste das auch nicht! Nun… eigentlich hatte ich vor Draco auch gar kein Interesse an Jungs. Ich meine… es ist ja auch nicht so, dass es einfach irgendein Typ sein kann… er ist es. Es ist egal… Junge oder Mädchen… es ist einfach die Art, wie wir uns fühlen, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich könnte das nicht mit irgendjemand anderem erleben."

„Tja, Harry, ich bin auch ein wenig geschockt", meldete sich Dean zu Wort, „aber ich denke, dass jeder das Recht hat, den zu wählen, den er möchte. Wenn es Malfoy ernst meint, dann habe ich kein Problem damit."

„Danke Dean", erwiderte Harry erleichtert. Er sah Neville an. „Und du?"

Neville zuckte nervös mit den Achseln. „Es hängt ja nicht wirklich von mir ab, oder?"

„Das ist wahr, aber ich möchte deine Freundschaft. Mir ist sie wichtig", sagte Harry.

„Das ist sie?", fragte Neville mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Also… ich werde immer dein Freund sein, egal, mit wem du zusammen sein willst. Aber…" Er trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Wenn er das Dunkle Mal nimmt, befürchte ich, dass ich dann nicht mehr bei dir sein kann", erklärte er mit einem Mut, den er tief in sich gefunden hatte. „Du weißt, was die Todesser meiner Familie angetan haben."

„Ich werde das Dunkle Mal nicht nehmen, Longbottom. Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich ein Anhänger von Harry bin, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich damit meinen Vater und meine Freunde total verärgere. So sehr vertraue ich ihm", erklärte Draco.

„Was meinst du damit, dass du ein Anhänger Harrys bist? Meinst du nicht eher ein Anhänger von Dumbledore?", erkundigte sich Seamus verwirrt.

Draco warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu und dieser entgegnete: „Ich habe es ihnen noch nicht erzählt."

„Uns was erzählt?", bohrte Seamus nach.

Ron ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen und ächzte wieder auf.

Hermine sah Harry ins Gesicht und meinte: „Ein Viertel der Schule weiß bereits Bescheid. Ich bin sicher, dass es am Ende dieses Tages noch viele andere ebenfalls wissen. Denkst du nicht, dass sie es von dir erfahren sollten?"

„Was erfahren?", fragte Dean.

Harry schaute Ron in dessen Quidditchklamotten an und ihm war klar, dass sie für das Training jetzt wirklich schon ziemlich spät dran waren. Seinen Zimmergenossen nun seinen Status als Dunklen Lord zu erläutern würde einfach zu lange dauern. „In Ordnung", entschied er. „Wir halten heute Abend ein spezielles Treffen der DA ab und ich werde alles detailliert erklären. Vielleicht hört ihr schon ein paar Dinge von anderen Leuten. Ich nehme an, dass sich etliche Gerüchte bereits herumtreiben. Wenn ihr die Wahrheit hören wollt, dann müsst ihr zum Treffen kommen. Ich würde es jetzt erzählen, aber ich habe Quidditchtraining und bin schon zu spät."

Er drehte sich um und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang, um seine Sachen zu holen. Draco und Hermine folgten ihm. „Wir brauchen deinen Tarnumhang, um hier raus zu kommen", sagte sie.

„Na klar", erwiderte Harry und drückte ihn ihr in die Arme. Er schien sehr nervös wegen dieser ganzen Geständnisse an diesem Morgen zu sein. Schnell machte er sich fertig, ohne jemanden anzusehen.

Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm und als er den Kopf hob, sah er in Hermines stolzes Gesicht. „Das war wirklich mutig von dir!"

Er küsste sie schnell auf die Nase. „Danke. Aber ich bin ein wenig unsicher darüber, wie viele Freunde ich am Ende dieses Tage wohl noch haben werde."

„Wie Dumbledore schon sagte, es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis sich die Leute darauf einstellen", beruhigte sie ihn.

„Ja, das glaub ich auch", meinte Harry. „Ihr beide solltet jetzt besser hier verschwinden, ehe sie noch jemanden nach euch suchen lassen."

Hermine beugte sich vor und küsste ihn innig. „Wir sehen dich später."

Draco stellte sicher, dass er hinter dem Vorhang nicht zu sehen war und lehnte sich ebenfalls vor. Er nahm jedoch Harry in die Arme und küsste ihn auf den Hals. Dann legte er die Lippen an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Übrigens – ich liebe dich auch."

Harry errötete, während sich Draco zurückzog und über dessen Unbehagen grinste. Er warf den Umhang über seinen und Hermines Kopf und verschwand mit ihr. Als Harry hinter dem Vorhang hervor kam, war er erstaunt, dass Ron auf ihn wartete.

„Bist du jetzt endlich fertig?", fragte dieser ungeduldig.

Harry grinste überrascht und meinte nur: „Klar!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine ging ein Stück mit Draco zusammen in Richtung der Kerker. „Du musst jetzt noch nicht zurück, wenn du nicht willst. Warum nützt du nicht einfach im Moment den Raum für die Vertrauensschüler?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss da jetzt durch. Ich kann sie nicht für immer meiden." Er drehte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes, ich überleb das. Mein Vater hat mir den einen oder anderen Trick beigebracht, wie ich mich selbst verteidigen kann."

Hermine hatte immer noch ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln. „Na ja, ich freue mich auch nicht gerade auf all die Fragen heute. Ich nehme an, dass ich diejenige bin, die sich lieber verstecken würde. Ich möchte nicht alles fünfzigmal oder mehr erklären."

„Wenn es Mitglieder der DA sind, dann sag ihnen, dass sie bis zu dem Treffen heute Abend warten müssen. Und was die anderen angeht, kannst du ihnen klar machen, dass du jetzt nicht darüber reden möchtest", riet ihr Draco.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. „Hast du immer eine Antwort parat?"

„Geht so", lächelte er sie neckend an. „Und was das Verstecken vor anderen angeht, könnte das auch ein paar angenehme Möglichkeiten beinhalten."

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ich dachte… da du gestern so eine schreckliche Erfahrung durchmachen musstest, sollten Harry und ich dir eine Freude machen, damit du vergisst, was passiert ist", gab er verschmitzt zurück.

„Und welche?", grinste Hermine und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken, hielt ihn dabei aber weiter fest.

„Na ja, wie wäre es, wenn wir dich jedwede Fantasie ausleben ließen, die du dir ausdenkst?", sagte Draco und lächelte.

„Jede?", überlegte sie.

Er küsste sie auf die Nase. „Jede."

Sie sah sich gedankenvoll um. „Hmm…" Dann erhellte ein breites Lächeln ihr Gesicht und sie stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Ich weiß schon, was ich möchte!"

„Sag's mir!", drängte er sie.

„Nein, nein, ich verrate noch nichts. Das wird eine Überraschung!", kicherte sie.

„Und wann erzählst du es mir dann?", erkundigte er sich und lächelte über ihre Aufregung.

„Oh, du wirst es schon heute Nachmittag erfahren", meinte sie, um ihn zu ärgern. „Ich nehme jetzt eine Dusche und bereite alles vor. Das wird eine Menge Spaß machen!"

Draco freute sich über ihre Begeisterung. „In Ordnung, Liebes, ich harre darauf, von dir zu hören. Aber warte nicht zu lang. Ich bin total neugierig darauf, was du vorhast." Nach einem weiteren, wundervollen Abschiedskuss eilte Hermine gut gelaunt zurück nach Gryffindor. Er sah ihr einige Augenblicke nach und wandte sich dann seufzend in Richtung Slytherin um.

„Bring es einfach hinter dich", sagte er zu sich selbst, als er am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum ankam. Filch und einige Hauselfen versuchten gerade, die Portraittüre zu reparieren. Filch warf ihm seinen üblichen sauren Blick zu und Draco ging an ihm vorbei. Überraschenderweise war niemand im Raum. „Hmm", brummte er erstaunt. „Ich frage mich, wo die alle hin sind."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ging vorsichtig die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs nach oben. Er erinnerte sich an einen Zauber, den ihm sein Vater beigebracht hatte. Er würde jede Verhexung oder Fluch enthüllen, der platziert war. Er zielte mit dem Stab auf die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal und murmelte die Worte. Scheinbar war nichts daran, deshalb trat er ein und fand das Zimmer leer vor. Er hatte erwartet, dass sein Bett aufgeschlitzt und seine Habseligkeiten am Boden verstreut sein würden, aber alles lag auf seinem Platz. Er ging zu seinem Bett und überprüfte es auf Zauber und Flüche. Nichts.

Tja, dachte Draco, entweder ist das ein gutes Zeichen oder sie planen etwas viel Hinterhältigeres. Er verschloss die Tür und ging erleichtert unter die heiße Dusche.

XXXXXXXXXX

Colin Creevey saß auf der Gryffindor Tribüne und beobachtete das Quidditchteam. Wegen des Fotoapparates in seiner Hand hatte er eine gute Entschuldigung, um bei jedem Training und bei jedem Spiel dabei zu sein. Er schoss Bilder von allen Aktionen und stellte sie stolz an einem Pinbrett im Gemeinschaftsraum aus. Aber das war nicht der wirkliche Grund, warum er immer hierher kam, wenn das Team das Feld in Beschlag nahm.

Seine Augen wanderten zu Harry, der hoch oben auf seinem Besen saß, und seufzte. Seit seinem ersten Jahr hier war er in ihn verliebt und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um in seiner Nähe zu sein. Er würde alles für ihn tun – alles! Es machte ihm auch gar nichts aus, dass Harry nun eine Freundin hatte, denn er wusste, dass dieser ihn nicht als potentiellen Freund zum Lieben ansah. Trotzdem war Colin sicher, dass er irgendwann etwas tun würde, um seinen Schwarm zu beeindrucken und so seine Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen konnte. Irgendwann würde er kein Niemand mehr für Harry Potter sein.

Als das Training zu Ende war, ging er die langen Treppen nach unten und wickelte seinen Umhang enger um sich. Es war kalt und der Wind schien aufzufrischen, wie um schon den angesagten Schneesturm anzukündigen. Als er unten ankam und nach draußen ging, erschrak er bei dem Anblick, der ihm ins Auge fiel. Eine große Gruppe Slytherins traf auf das Quidditchteam zu, die sich gerade anschickten, in den Umkleideraum zu gehen. Die Gryffindors sammelten sich überrascht und nervös, denn niemals nahmen sie ihre Zauberstäbe mit auf das Feld und fühlten sich jetzt ziemlich wehrlos. Colin zog seinen Stab, rannte zu ihnen, stellte sich neben Harry und rief: „Sag mir einfach, was ich tun soll, Harry!"

Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf Colin und grinste über dessen Tapferkeit. Glaubte er wirklich, dass ein Zauberstab gegen zwanzig genug wäre? „Entspann dich, Colin", meinte er, trat heraus und stellte sich vor die anderen. Die Slytheringruppe wurde von Crabbe und Goyle angeführt, die nun etwa dreieinhalb Meter vor den Gryffindors stehen blieb. Das Team sah sie fragend an.

Harrys Herz klopfte wie wild, während er auf Worte – oder sogar auf Taten wartete. Er wusste, wenn die Slytherins sich entscheiden würden, ihn anzugreifen, er seine Macht gegen sie benutzen müsste.

„Potter", rief Crabbe. „Ich denke, du solltest wissen, dass unser Haus geteilt ist. Es gibt jene, die sich weigern, sich gegen ihre Eltern zu stellen und jene, die sich entschieden haben, dich zu unterstützen. Wir sind den größten Teil der Nacht aufgeblieben und haben das besprochen. Malfoys Worte haben in unseren Augen eine Menge Sinn gemacht."

„Von was zum Teufel spricht er da?", fragte ein Teammitglied.

„Ich sage euch das später", nuschelte Harry seitlich durch halbgeöffnete Lippen.

„Welche Gruppe seid ihr?", erkundigte er sich.

Crabbe schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind natürlich deine Anhänger. Ich hoffe, dass dir das Risiko klar ist, dass wir auf uns nehmen und dass wir dir hiermit einfach sagen wollen, dass du besser gewinnen solltest, Potter. Wenn nicht, werden wir wahrscheinlich alle als Verräter hingerichtet."

„Scheiße", murmelte Ron hinter Harry. „Dieser Tag wird immer noch verrückter!"

Crabbe sah nach hinten zu seinen Hausgenossen und nickte. Alle gingen nacheinander einzeln zu Harry. Dessen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sich jeder Slytherin vor ihm verbeugte und sagte: „Euer Diener, mein Lord." Seine Teamgefährten waren alle viel zu geschockt um sich zu bewegen und standen dem ganzen Spektakel sprachlos starrend gegenüber.

Als alle an der Reihe gewesen waren, sah Crabbe Harry ein letztes Mal an und sagte: „Lass es uns wissen, wenn du etwas erledigt haben willst." Dann drehten sie alle um und ließen die verdatterten Gryffindors stehen. Harry sah sie an und meinte: „Kommt heute Abend zum DA Treffen und ich erkläre alles. Bis dahin rede ich nicht darüber." Seine Teamkameraden gingen langsam zur Umkleide und sahen ihn verwirrt an. Ron blieb stehen, wo er war. „Da ich die Dunkle Lord Sache schon weiß, könntest du mir wenigstens erzählen, warum sich die verdammten Slytherins vor dir verbeugt haben. Hast du es ihnen erzählt?"

Harry seufzte. „Komm, ich sag es dir drinnen." Sie drehten sich um, als plötzlich Hedwig herunterschoss und auf seiner Schulter landete. „Hey, Hedwig, was hast du denn da?" Er nahm das eingerollte Pergament von ihrem Bein und öffnete es. Dort stand:

_Lieber Harry, bitte triff mich im Raum der Wünsche um halb drei heute Nachmittag. Du findest dort einen Tisch mit weiteren Anweisungen darauf. Komm nicht zu spät!_

_In Liebe, Hermine_

Er lächelte und steckte den Zettel in seine Roben, wobei er sich fragte, was sie wohl für sie geplant hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry war wirklich erleichtert, dass er den Nachmittag im Raum der Wünsche verbringen konnte, da es ihm eine Zuflucht vor all den Fragen und starren Blicken gab, die an und auf ihn gerichtet wurden. Als er dort ankam, sah er Draco aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung kommen. Dieser hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und meinte: „Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist – ich habe dir gesagt, dass es eine gute Idee sein würde, es ihnen zu erzählen!"

„Aber sie haben mich nur wegen dir gewählt. Es ist deine Überzeugung, die sie respektieren. Sie haben dich immer verehrt", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige, packte Dracos Haarschopf und zog ihn an sich, um ihn zu küssen. Als sie den Kuss beendeten, meinte Harry: „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass das auch nur die Hälfte deines Hauses war."

„Viele stehen auf der Kippe. Ich glaube, du bekommst noch mehr Anhänger, wenn sie es länger überdacht haben", stellte Draco fest. Er war sehr froh, wie das alles gelaufen war, auch wenn man sich schon die Kluft im Slytherinhaus formen sah, während sich die zwei gegensätzlichen Seiten heraus kristallisierten. „Deine Machtdemonstration gestern ist doch zu etwas gut gewesen. Sie haben nun einen Einblick bekommen, was du kannst."

„Wir sollten das jetzt mal vergessen. Es ist eine Minute nach halb. Sie hat mich davor gewarnt, zu spät zu kommen", lachte Harry. Sie öffneten die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche und lächelten begeistert. Hermine hatte das ganze Zimmer in einen tropischen Dschungel verwandelt, komplett mit farbenfrohen Vögeln und Schmetterlingen, die umher flogen. Das Blattwerk war so dicht, dass sie Hermine nicht sehen konnten. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er und sah sich in der wunderschönen Kulisse um.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie jede Fantasie haben kann, die sie möchte", erklärte Draco. Sie gingen zu einem kleinen Tisch neben der Tür und lasen das Pergament, das dort lag:

_Bitte zieht die hier an und sonst nichts. Dann bringt die Sachen auf dem Tisch zu mir._

Der Zettel war auf einer kleinen Schachtel gelegen, die Harry nun öffnete. Er zog zwei String-Tangas für Männer heraus – einer mit Leoparden- und einer mit Zebradruck. „Scheiße, sie macht sich wohl einen Spaß mit uns!", rief er aus, während der die beiden knappen Kleidungsstücke hochhielt. „Will sie uns erniedrigen?"

Draco schnappte sich den String mit Leopardenmuster aus Harrys Hand. „Ach komm schon. Es ist ihre Fantasie. Mach es einfach!"

„Warum muss ich das Zebra sein?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge, während er versuchte, sich den anderen String zurück zu holen.

„Zu schade, du hast einfach zu lange gebraucht, um dich zu entscheiden!", lachte Draco.

Sie zogen sich aus und die Strings an. Harry sah auf seine Zebrabeule hinab und meinte: „Ich fühle mich lächerlich."

„So funktioniert das", erklärte Draco. „Wir geben ihr die Fantasie, die sie sich wünscht und dann schuldet sie uns auch eine. Dann haben wir die Chance auf ein kleines, ungezogenes Angebot."

Harry lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. „Na ja… ich glaube, wenn man es auf die Art sieht…" und sie lachten beide.

Sie sahen auf die Sachen auf dem Tisch. Es waren zwei kleine Henkelkörbe, einer mit einer Rose und einer mit Schokolade darin. „Ich habe eine Idee", sagte der Slytherin. „Sie will, dass wir wie Tiere sind, also lass uns das auch spielen." Er nahm den Stiel der Rose in den Mund und ging auf allen Vieren.

„Du bist verrückt, das weißt du. Schlimm genug, dass wir diese Dinger tragen müssen. Jetzt soll ich auch noch krabbeln?", beschwerte sich Harry.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und nahm die Rose in die Hand. „Du willst doch unserer Prinzessin eine Freude machen, oder? Dann vergiss deinen Stolz für ein paar Stunden und beschere ihr eine erinnerungswürdige Zeit!"

Harry seufzte und fasste nach dem Korb mit der Schokolade. Er nahm den Henkel in den Mund und ging auf Hände und Knie, während er Draco finster anstarrte.

„Das ist ein gutes kleines Zebra", lachte der Blonde und steckte den Rosenstiel wieder zwischen die Zähne.

Harry gab ihm einen harten Klaps auf den Hintern, der ihn allerdings noch viel mehr lachen ließ. „Schhhh…", sagte er dann. „Werd wieder ernst!" Er krabbelte mit dem Gryffindor dicht hinter ihm in den Dschungel um Hermine zu finden. Sie folgten einem Pfad unter hängenden Kletterpflanzen und tropischen Blumen durch, bis sie das Mädchen, in einer Hängematte liegend, zwischen zwei Bäumen entdeckten.

Hermine drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und warf ihnen ein heißblütiges Lächeln zu, während sie mit ihrer Zunge die Unterlippe anfeuchtete. Sie streckte ihnen faul einen Arm entgegen und krümmte einen Finger in einem ‚Kommt hierher' Signal.

Sie betrachteten ihre Schönheit und fühlten, dass diese Fantasie überhaupt nicht albern war. Sie war oben ohne und trug nur einen hauchdünnen Stoff mit Blumen darauf, der an ihrer Hüfte verknotet war und so als eine Art Rock diente. Eines ihrer Beine war angewinkelt und durch den Schlitz des Stoffes zu sehen. Ihr langes Haar lag gefächert um sie und sie trug eine wunderschöne Orchidee hinter einem Ohr. Hermine sah wie eine Göttin aus und die Position auf Händen und Knien schien auf einmal mehr als angebracht.

Die Jungs schluckten die Aufregung hinunter, während sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und ihre Erregung wuchs. Sie krabbelten langsam zu ihr und ahmten ihre langsamen, sinnlichen Bewegungen nach. Dracos Gesicht erreichte den Rand der Hängematte und sie nahm ihm die Rose ab. Dann beugte sie sich hinunter und küsste ihn lange und mit erotisch verschlungenen Zungen. Sie unterbrach den Kuss und deutete auf einen kleinen Hocker am Fußende der Hängematte. Er setzte sich dort hin.

Harry kam mit der Schokolade und sie küsste ihn ebenso, nachdem sie ihm den Korb abgenommen hatte. Während sie sich zurücklehnte, steckte sie sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund. Dann deutete sie auf den Hocker gegenüber Draco auf der anderen Seite.

Sie sahen sie an, blieben auf ihren Schemeln und warteten, was sie als nächstes wollte. Hermine griff nach der Rose und benutzte sie wie einen Pinsel, um über und um ihre Brüste zu fahren. Ihre Brustwarzen wurden hart, als die weichen Blütenblätter ihre Haut berührten und die Jungs fühlten, wie ihnen das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief, während sie sahen, wie erregt sie war.

Ob sie uns nur foppen will, dachte Harry. Nun ja, sie macht das ziemlich gut. Aber dann hielt Hermine ihnen eine Flasche entgegen und meinte leise: „Ich möchte meine Füße massiert bekommen."

Draco und Harry sahen einander an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Ok, es ist ihre Fantasie, dachten sie. Wenn es das war, was sie wollte…

Sie schütteten etwas Massageöl in ihre Hände und jeder nahm einen Fuß. Hermine seufzte und stöhnte vor Genuss, während die Jungs ihre Füße kneteten, rieben und an ihren Zehen zogen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie hatte sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen – sie sah beinahe orgastisch drein, während die beiden sich anstrengten. Die Jungs schauten einander wieder an, beeindruckt, dass ihr eine einfache Fußmassage so viel Vergnügen bereiten konnte. Als der Slytherin versuchte, weiter an ihrem Bein nach oben zu massieren, schlug sie ihm mit der Rose auf die Hand und stellte fest: „Nein, für jetzt nur die Füße!" Sie naschte noch ein paar Stücke Schokolade und sah aus, als hätte sie gerade den besten Sex der Welt gehabt.

Nach einer langen Weile meinte sie: „Ihr könnt aufhören", und lächelte sie dann an. „Jetzt hätte ich gerne, dass ihr beide etwas für mich tut. Versprecht ihr mir, es zu tun?"

Beide hofften, dass es etwas mit ihren Schwänzen zu tun hatte, da sie bereits jetzt geil wie die Hölle waren. Sie nickten und warteten auf ihre Befehle.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr euch liebt", sagte sie mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Sie sahen einander an und lächelten. Das war kein Problem! Sie wussten, dass sie es genoss, ihnen beim Sex zuzusehen und mochten es auch. Sie standen auf und Draco hob die Augenbrauen, was Harry zum Lachen brachte.

„Genau hier", sagte sie und wies auf einen Platz etwa anderthalb Meter von ihrer Hängematte entfernt.

Harry ging zu Draco und zog ihn rau an sich, küsste ihn alles verschlingend und voller Bedürfnis, bis er hörte: „Nein, nein, nein!"

Beide sahen Hermine an und sie meinte: „Ich sagte nicht vögeln! Ich sagte, ihr sollt euch lieben! Ich möchte es langsam und sinnlich."

Das hatten sie noch niemals zuvor gemacht und blickten sie überrascht an. „Ähm… was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry.

„Ihr zwei seid immer so zärtlich mit mir, aber rau zueinander. Ich möchte, dass ihr einmal auch zueinander zärtlich seid!", erklärte sie.

„Liebes, wie genießen es rau miteinander", sagte Draco. „Wir haben das Beste aus beiden Welten, dich für die Zärtlichkeit und uns für das wilde Zeug."

„Ihr habt es versprochen…", erinnerte sie sie. Da sie sich weiterhin verwirrt ansahen, hielt sie ihnen das Massageöl hin und meinte: „Warum fangt ihr nicht damit an, euch gegenseitig zu massieren? Reibt euch überall damit ein. Und macht es so, dass es mich anturnt! Ich will, das ihr mich vor Verlangen nach euch feucht macht!"

Draco nahm das Öl und beugte sich flüsternd nach vorn zu Harrys Ohr. „Vergiß nicht, dass sie uns das zurückzahlen muss. Dafür kriegen wir sie!", grinste er. Der Dunkelhaarige grinste zurück und wisperte: „Rache ist süß!"

tbc

* * *

Nächste Woche geht es mit der Dschungelepisode natürlich weiter +gg+! Und es kommt auch das DA Treffen… 


	24. Mögt es oder nicht

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

An Schnuffi...+niederknutsch+ und ein dickes Danke… was täte ich ohne dich…

Neue Woche, neues Kapitel. Pünktlich geht es weiter, nicht schlecht, oder?

**

* * *

**

**Mögt es oder nicht **

„Nun, Severus? Was gibt es Neues?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, als Professor Snape in sein Büro trat und sich gegenüber dem Schulleiter hinsetzte.

„Etwa die Hälfte hat sich bisher auf Potters Seite geschlagen", antwortete Snape mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

„Malfoys Freunde?"

„Ja, Sir, die meisten davon. Viele der jüngeren Schüler haben zuviel Angst vor dem Zorn ihrer Eltern, um Harry zu unterstützen. Und ich glaube, dass das kleine Zwischenspiel von Potter gestern Abend auch ein wenig zu viel für sie war. Sie haben ihm einen neuen Namen gegeben: ‚Grusel-Harry'."

„Ich glaube, dass das zu erwarten war. Außerdem ist es nicht die Unterstützung der jüngeren Schüler, die Harry am Meisten helfen wird", erklärte Dumbledore. „Die Siebtklässler?"

„Eine ziemlich große Zahl unterstützt jetzt Potter", antwortete Snape.

„Das ist gut und wird Voldemorts Anhänger nicht ansteigen lassen, wenn der Juni kommt", überlegte Dumbledore.

„Was ist mit Marlston?"

„Mr. und Mrs. Granger kommen morgen Nachmittag zu Besuch. Hermine möchte sie über ihre Pläne informieren, ehe sie es jemand anderem erzählt. Es ist eine heikle Sache für sie", sagte der Schulleiter. Er schaute in Snapes besorgtes Gesicht und fügte hinzu: „Diese Dinge machen dir Probleme, nicht?"

Snape holte tief Luft. „Anscheinend kommen die Tage meines Versteckspieles hinter den Kulissen nun zu einem raschen Ende. Veränderungen geschehen schneller, als ich das je erwartet hätte. Wie kann ich nun neutral bleiben, wenn sich mein Haus geteilt hat? Doch ich muss es bleiben – zum Wohle aller Schüler, die unter meinem Schutz stehen."

„Das tut mir leid, Severus. Du musst tatsächlich neutral bleiben, wenigstens jetzt noch. Du solltest auch aufmerksam jede Gewalt beobachten, die den Frieden deines Hauses bedroht. Wenn sich zwei Seiten bilden, kann sich Zorn und Schuld gewaltig aufladen."

„Was passiert, wenn erst die Eltern wütend werden?"

„Ja, darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht", sagte Dumbledore seufzend. „Ich nehme an, dass viele Aufklärung darüber fordern, ob das, was ihre Kinder sagen, wahr ist. Wenn sie dich zuerst damit konfrontieren, dann möchte ich, dass du zugibst, dass es stimmt. Es ist Zeit, Severus, dass sie die Wahrheit erfahren, damit sie wissen, dass sie auch eine andere Wahl treffen können. Wenn sie noch mehr Einzelheiten darüber wissen wollen, dann schick sie zu mir. Ich möchte nicht, dass es aussieht, als wüsstest du allzu viel darüber, zum Wohle der Schüler, deren Eltern Harrys Geschichte nicht glauben. Sie müssen glauben, dass der Mann, der sich um ihre Kinder kümmert, kein Anhänger von Harry ist."

„Und wenn sie ihre Kinder von der Schule nehmen wollen?", fragte Snape.

„Das können sie nicht", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ein Gesetz wurde während des letzten Krieges verabschiedet, dass während Kriegszeiten minderjährige Zauberer und Hexen nicht davon abgehalten werden können, die Sicherheit von Hogwarts in Anspruch zu nehmen."

„Was ist mit den Ferien, Sir?"

„Informiere die Schüler, dass jeder, der sich ängstigt, nach Hause zu gehen, während der Ferien hier bleiben kann. Hoffen wir, dass sich die Sache ein wenig beruhigt hat wenn das Schuljahr endet."

„Ja, Sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine lehnte sich zurück in ihre Hängematte und beobachtete ihre beiden sexy Freunde, wie sie sich das Öl gegenseitig gleichmäßig auf die Brust und die Schultern schmierten. Sie knieten voreinander, während sich ihre Hände massierten und rieben. Hermine sah, wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte und sie sich vorbeugten, um sich noch näher zu kommen. Harrys Hand glitt bald hinter Dracos Hals und zog ihn für einen Kuss an sich.

Harry wusste, dass Hermine wollte, dass sie sich langsam küssten, so wie sie es bei ihr machten. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass er sie küssen würde, als er Dracos Lippen zärtlich berührte. Draco stöhnte und fasste mit seinen öligen Händen um Harry herum, presste seine Brust gegen ihn und genoss das Gefühl der Zunge, die ihn in seinem Mund liebkoste.

Das war tatsächlich ganz schön angenehm, stellte Draco fest und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während sich sein Glied gegen Harrys Bein drückte. Er legte eine Hand auf dessen Hintern und drückte ihn noch fester gegen seinen eigenen Körper, rieb seine Hüften an ihn und gab so Harrys Penis das gleiche Gefühl durch sein Bein. Sie vertieften den Kuss und genossen einfach das Gefühl von zwei erhitzten Körpern, die sich aneinander pressten.

Draco hakte beide Daumen hinten in Harrys String ein und zog ihn, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, über dessen Po hinunter. Dann griff er nach dessen hartem Glied und zerrte den Stoff weg, so dass er über die Knie auf den Boden rutschte. Harry löste den Kuss für einen Augenblick und flüsterte: „Danke!", was den Blonden beinahe zum Lachen brachte. Er wusste, wie sehr sein Freund die verdammten Strings hasste, die Hermine sie hatte tragen lassen.

Er nahm Harrys Erektion in eine Hand und fuhr mit dem Daumen der anderen immer wieder über die Spitze, was die erste Feuchtigkeit darauf verteilte. „Gern geschehen", quetschte er hinaus und lehnte sich an Harrys Brust, um um die Brustwarzen zu züngeln und leicht hinein zu beißen. Harry presste seinen Kopf fest an sich und schloss vor Freude die Augen, die das Gefühl von Dracos Zähnen, die über seine Brust kratzten, und der Hände, die an seinem Penis arbeiteten, verursachten. Draco glitt langsam an Harrys Körper nach unten, was den Dunkelhaarigen fast verrückt vor Verlangen machte. Er hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf auf sein pochendes Glied gedrückt, hielt sich aber zurück, da ihm klar war, dass Hermine das zu ‚rau' finden würde.

Draco schien Harrys Zwickmühle zu erahnen, hob seine Augen und lächelte ihn foppend an. „Bitte", hörte er ihn voller Verlangen flüstern. Er nahm Harrys Schaft langsam in seinen Mund, fuhr aber wild mit der Zunge darüber. Sie wussten beide, dass Hermine nicht sehen konnte, was in Dracos Mund passierte. Der Blonde gluckste ein wenig, als sein Lover einen zischenden Laut von sich gab und seinen Hinterkopf ermunternd streichelte.

Harry äugte zu Hermine und stöhnte bei dem Anblick laut auf. Sie hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und während eine Hand mit einer ihrer Brustwarzen spielte, arbeitete die andere an ihrer Öffnung unter dem Rock. Sie gab kleine, schnaufende Geräusche von sich. Als Draco zu ihr sah, stellte er fest, dass sie jetzt die Augen ganz zu und ihr Gesicht nach oben gedreht hatte, während sie den Höhepunkt erreichte. Er packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und steigerte sein Tempo bei Harry, da er wusste, dass dieser das mochte.

Harry jedoch brauchte nicht mehr sehr viel an weiterer Stimulation. Der Anblick von Hermine, wie sie es sich selbst machte, hatte ihn noch mehr erregt und während sie von ihrem Gipfel kam, entließ er laut aufstöhnend seinen heißen Samen in Dracos Mund.

Als sich der Slytherin wieder aufgesetzt hatte, schauten beide zu, wie Hermine ihre Finger in den Mund steckte und saugend an ihren Säften leckte. Sie hatte ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen und genoss sich selbst. Als sie langsam ihre Lider öffnete, sah sie, wie sie von beiden mit grinsenden Gesichtern betrachtet wurde. „Magst du den Geschmack, Liebes?", fragte Draco.

Sie leckte mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und nickte.

„Möchtest du es mal mit einem anderen Mädchen ausprobieren?", erkundigte er sich. Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

Hermine war genauso erstaunt. Sie schaute ihn einige Augenblicke lang an um herauszufinden, ob er nur Spaß machte. „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass ich nur mit dir und Harry zusammen sein kann und niemandem sonst?"

Draco krabbelte zu ihrer Hängematte hinüber. „Das stimmt. Aber das bezog sich eigentlich nur auf andere Schwänze." Er streckte sich zu ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie. „Ich hätte keine Einwände, wenn du mit einem anderen Mädchen experimentieren möchtest. Immerhin haben Harry und ich beides. Es wäre nur fair, wenn du es versuchen möchtest. Bist du nicht auch meiner Meinung, Harry?"

Der Gryffindor war sich nicht sicher, was Draco meinte. „Ich glaube, vier Leute wären ein wenig viel und es wäre nicht mehr besonders intim…"

„Doch nicht für uns", meinte der Blonde und verdrehte die Augen, „für sie! Ich rede nicht davon, jemanden in unsere Beziehung zu bringen, sondern davon, Hermine ein paar nette Stunden zu verschaffen."

„Und wenn sie es zu sehr mag?"

Hermine wedelte mit ihrer Hand und meinte: „Hallo – ich bin auch noch hier. Habe ich hier gar nichts zu sagen?"

„Klar doch, Liebes", meinte Draco. „Also, was meinst du?"

„Ich denke, dass das nichts ist, worüber ich mitten in meiner Fantasie mit euch beiden nachdenken möchte", erklärte sie. Sie rutschte zur Seite und lag jetzt auf dem Bauch quer über der Hängematte, die Beine hingen zur Seite herab. „Also Sir. Bitte stehen Sie jetzt auf. Ich wünsche, Sie in meinen Mund zu nehmen."

Draco lächelte. „Was immer du möchtest. Es ist deine Fantasie – aber ich denke, dass es auch meine ist." Er stand auf und sie griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Schaft und umschloss ihn mit ihrem nassen, heißen Mund. Ihre andere Hand rutschte zwischen seine Beine und fasste seine Hoden, was den Blonden zum Stöhnen brachte. Er kniff die Backen zusammen, als sie die Hängematte nutzte, um sanft schwingend an seiner Länge entlang zu lutschen.

Harry sah einen Moment lang zu und grinste, als er sah, wie ihr hübscher kleiner Hintern auf der anderen Seite der Hängematte in die Luft gestreckt war. Er stand auf und stellte sich hinter sie.

Hermine stöhnte, als sie fühlte, wie Harry mit der Hand über ihrem Rock an ihrem Po entlang glitt. Dann fasste er unter den Stoff und zwischen ihre Beine, um ihre feuchte Hitze zu spüren. Doch da fühlte er noch etwas anderes – vielmehr, er fühlte etwas nicht! Er griff weiter zu ihrer Scham und war angenehm überrascht, als er erkannte, dass sie sich komplett rasiert hatte! „Mmm, klasse, Hermine", schwärmte er, während er ihre Feuchtigkeit über ihre Klitoris verteilte. Er hörte sie über seine Entdeckung kichern.

„Überraschung", erklärte sie, nachdem sie Draco einen Augenblick lang losgelassen hatte. Dieser sah Harry fragend an und Hermine teilte ihm mit: „Ich bin rasiert."

„Das ist großartig, Liebes, das sollte ich mir bei Gelegenheit wohl mal ansehen", keuchte er. „Aber könntest mit dem weitermachen, was du gerade tust? Es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an!

Sie lächelte und umschloss ihn wieder mit dem Mund, erfreut darüber, dass sie ihn so glücklich machen konnte. Sie wackelte mit ihrem Po, als Harry sie weiter mit den Fingern streichelte und dabei wieder hart wurde. Bald ersetzte er seine Hand durch seinen Schaft und glitt tief in sie, was sie an Dracos Glied in ihrem Mund aufstöhnen ließ. Harry hielt ihre Hüften und fing an, die Hängematte für sie zu bewegen, was sie zwischen ihren beiden Lovern hin und her schwingen ließ. Die Geräusche des Dschungels um sie herum intensivierten sich noch, die tropischen Vögel zwitscherten und die Laute der unsichtbaren Tiere vermischten sich mit lautem Stöhnen.

Als sie alle durch ihre Orgasmen vor Genuss zitterten und sich mit Küssen und Streicheleinheiten erholten, meinte Harry: „Wer ist als Nächster dran, auf der Hängematte zu schwingen?"

XXXXXXXXXX

An diesem Abend waren alle Mitglieder der DA zu diesem speziellen Treffen gekommen. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie allerhand Geschichten über Harry, der Pansy angegriffen hatte und andere Märchen gehört. Es waren so viele verschiedene Versionen von so vielen verschiedenen Leuten erzählt worden, dass keiner eine Ahnung davon hatte, was davon wahr und was erfunden war. Sie standen in kleinen Gruppen in der Kammer des Schreckens und diskutierten gerade die Dinge, die sie gehört hatten, als Harry und Hermine durch den geheimen Eingang herein kamen.

„Setzt euch bitte alle", rief sie aus, während sie und Harry zu einer Wand gingen und ein Polster hochstellten, um sich anlehnen zu können. Es gab unzählige große Kissen im Raum, damit sich jeder setzen konnte und alle nahmen gegenüber Harry Platz.

Harry sah auf die verwirrten Gesichter, die ihn anstarrten und auf eine Erklärung in irgendeiner Art warteten. Er war nicht der Meinung, so redegewandt wie Draco zu sein und nahm sich einen kleinen Moment, um sich daran zu erinnern, wie dieser den Slytherins seinen Hintergrund präsentiert hatte. Er entschied, dem Beispiel zu folgen und mit dem Anfang zu beginnen.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr wahrscheinlich eine Menge Fragen an mich habt und ich werde versuchen, sie alle zufrieden stellend zu beantworten", sagte er. „Zuerst allerdings erzähle ich euch von einer Prophezeiung, die Dumbledore mir enthüllt hat. Wenn das, was ich euch über meinen Hintergrund erzähle, nicht eure Fragen beantwortet, die euch im Kopf herumschwirren, dann stellt sie, wenn ich fertig mit reden bin."

Er fing ganz von vorne an, mit Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung, in der sie die Ereignisse von Harrys Geburt voraussagte und was das für Dumbledore bedeutete. Als er zu dem Teil kam, in dem die Seherin sagte, dass er ein Dunkler Lord mit großer Macht sein würde, blickten sich die DA Mitglieder gegenseitig an, da es die Überlegungen bestätigte, die sie schon untereinander besprochen hatten. Harry fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort, wie Dumbledore ihn in all diesen Jahren beschützt hatte, damit seine Stärke wachsen konnte und er eines Tages fähig sein würde, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm die Erläuterungen ausgingen, schaute er unbehaglich in den Raum und dann auf Hermine, die ihn ermunternd ansah. Es brach ihm literweise der Schweiß aus, während er auf ihre Reaktionen wartete. Würden sie ihn akzeptieren? Oder würden sie sich von ihm abwenden und gehen, weil sie dachten, dass er ein verrückter Spinner sei?

„Warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt? Wir kennen dich jetzt schon sechs Jahre, Harry!", fragte Parvati.

„Dumbledore hat nicht einmal mir von der Prophezeiung erzählt – bis zum letzten Frühjahr. Er dachte, dass ich zu jung wäre, um mich damit zu belasten zu können. Seit damals hatte ich selbst zu kämpfen, um damit zurecht zu kommen", erklärte er. „Und außerdem dachte ich, dass einige von euch vielleicht nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein wollen und dass ich sie als Freunde verlieren würde."

„Tja, das ist ja nicht dein Fehler, dass dir das alles passiert ist", meinte Ernie McMillan. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du dabei eine Wahl gehabt hättest. Du scheinst für mich immer noch ein guter Typ zu sein, egal, als welche Art von Lord du dich selbst jetzt bezeichnest."

„Danke, Ernie", sagte Harry. „Ich bin immer noch ich selbst. Dieselbe Person, die ihr alle kennt. Auch wenn ich jetzt vermutlich dieser Dunkle Lord bin, habe ich doch immer noch die gleichen Wertvorstellungen wie zuvor. Ich werde jetzt nicht böse und bin nicht wie Voldemort – und werde das auch niemals sein."

Harry fühlte Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm. „Lass mich die Unterschiede erklären", sagte sie und er nickte ihr dankbar zu. Hermine machte einen langen Vortrag über Dunkle Magie und der Geschichte der Dunklen Lords. Sie war so gründlich dabei, dass sie kaum noch Zweifel in den Köpfen der anderen beließ, dass Dunkle Magie nicht böse an sich war.

„Was war da mit Pansy? Wir haben einiges gehört und auch, dass sich die Slytherins vor dir verbeugten?", fragte Dean. Ehe Harry auch nur den Mund zur Antwort öffnen konnte, sprang Hermine ein und erzählte die Sache mit dem falschen Viktor Krum und ihr beinahe tödliches Abenteuer. Alle sahen über das, was die Slytherin gemacht hatte, entsetzt drein. Harry hörte sogar jemanden murmeln: „Du hättest sie fallen lassen sollen", was natürlich auf Pansy bezogen war.

„Dann sprach Draco mit den Slytherins und erzählte ihnen so ziemlich das Gleiche, was Harry euch gerade eben erklärt hat. Dumbledore war der Meinung, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie eine Wahl hätten, dann würden sie ihn anstatt Voldemort aussuchen. Deshalb haben sich die Slytherins vor ihm verbeugt. Zumindest diese Gruppe hat ihm ihre Unterstützung gezeigt", meinte Hermine.

„Hast du gerade gesagt, dass Malfoy Harrys Geschichte erzählt hat?", fragte Lavender.

Hermine und Harry blickten zu Ron, Dean, Neville und Seamus. Letzterer schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und Harry wurde klar, dass seine Zimmergenossen niemandem etwas über Draco erzählt hatten. Es fühlte sich gut für ihn an zu wissen, dass seine Kumpel seine Privatsphäre akzeptierten und ihn genug mochten, um nicht hinter seinem Rücken zu tratschen.

Dann meinte er: „Draco Malfoy steht mir und Hermine seit letztem Monat sehr nahe." Er machte eine Pause, um all die verwirrten und geschockten Gesichter anzusehen. „Ich weiß, dass sich das seltsam anhört, wenn man weiß, dass wir immer zerstritten waren. Als er mir damals zum DA Treffen gefolgt ist und ihr ihn alle gesehen habt, stritten wir und schließlich erzählte ich ihm alles über mich. Er entschied sich, mich zu unterstützen."

„Kannst du ihm vertrauen?", erkundigte sich Ginny Weasley besorgt.

„Ja. Er stand vor seinem eigenen Haus gestern Abend und verkündete seine Loyalität zu mir. Es gehörte schon eine Menge Mumm dazu, so etwas vor all seinen Kameraden zu machen", sagte Harry. „Glücklicherweise schien es eine wirklich gute Sache zu sein, da mehr und mehr von ihnen Voldemort den Rücken zukehren. Das bedeutet in der Zukunft weniger Todesser, die er kontrollieren kann."

„Also, das war wirklich ein Tag voller Überraschungen", meinte Seamus. „Was erwartest du jetzt von uns? Du weißt, wir sind keine Dunklen Zauberer."

„Ich erwarte gar nichts von euch. Meine einzige Hoffnung ist es, dass ihr alle akzeptieren könnt, wer ich bin und dass ihr mich nicht anders als früher behandelt. Ich möchte eure Freundschaft –das ist alles", stellte Harry klar.

„Die hast du", sagte Colin. „Wenn dir Dumbledore sein Vertrauen schenkt, dann sollten wir das auch tun, meine ich!"

„Du hast Recht, Colin", schaltete sich Susan Bones ein. „Dumbledore unterstützt Harry und daher tue ich das auch."

Es gab zustimmendes Nicken im Raum und Stimmen, die erklärten: „Ich auch." Harry sah allerdings auch ein paar unsichere Gesichter, aber wenigstens erhob niemand offen Widerspruch, worüber er sehr froh war.

„Du willst jetzt aber nicht, dass wir uns vor dir verbeugen, oder?", fragte Seamus mit einem Lachen.

Harry lächelte zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will definitiv nichts davon wissen. Das war ja so peinlich!"

Hermine hatte wieder das Bedürfnis, das zu erklären. „Leute aus Familien Dunkler Zauberer wird beigebracht, Macht und Rang zu respektieren. Sie wurden mit unterschiedlichen Werten und Traditionen erzogen als wir das gewohnt sind."

Dieses Thema brachte Harry noch auf einen anderen Gedanken. „Ich würde gerne noch eine weitere Sache ansprechen, wenn ich darf. Hermine und ich haben unsere Beziehung mit Draco verborgen gehalten, weil wir eure Reaktionen fürchteten und er die gleichen Bedenken bei seinen Freunden hatte. Nun, da wir euch von unserer Freundschaft erzählt haben, werden wir offen mit ihm zusammen sein und wir hoffen, dass ihr euch bemüht, ihn besser kennen zu lernen – so wie er wirklich ist. Er hat geschworen, nicht den Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu folgen und ich bin sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht gerade glücklich darüber sein wird. Nicht ein Stück." Er sah sich um und fügte hinzu: „Von allen Leuten hier an der Schule sehe ich euch alle hier in diesem Raum heute Abend als meine guten Freunde an. Ich hoffe, dass alles, was ihr heute über mich erfahren habt, nicht ändert, was ihr über mich denkt. Wenn doch, wären meine schlimmsten Alpträume dieser Prophezeiung wahr geworden."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, nicht einen Moment länger bleiben zu können. Er sah, dass alle eine Menge nachzudenken hatten, darüber reden wollten und er wusste, sie würden das nicht tun, solange er dabei war. Er stand auf und half mit einer Hand Hermine auf die Beine. „Wir gehen", meinte er zu ihr. „Wir haben unseren Teil gesagt und der Rest liegt nun bei ihnen." Sie drückte seine Hand und nickte. Während sie die lange Reihe voller Schlangenfackeln entlang gingen, fühlten sie die Blicke aller auf ihren Rücken, während gewartet wurde, dass sie den Raum verließen um sich offen unterhalten zu können. Harry beschleunigte leicht seinen Schritt. Er wollte nichts von dem hören, was sie redeten. Und einfach zu raten, wer zu ihm halten würde und wer nicht, war momentan zu viel für ihn.

Als er mit Hermine aus der runden Tür der Kammer trat, sprach er die Worte der Schlange und schloss die Tür zu wohltuender Stille.

tbc

* * *

Na, was meint ihr… was kommt wohl als Nächstes? Spekulationen erlaubt +lach+! 

Diese Woche ein wenig Werbung in eigener Sache – ich habe einen neuen Oneshot von Pearle übersetzt – natürlich SS/HG und Rating M… also für alle, die Interesse und ihn nicht schon gefunden haben, guckt mal auf meine Homepage oder hier in mein Profil!

Die Schwarzleserquote steigt zur Zeit drastisch… schön, dass ihr mitlest… +blümchen reicht+… aber ihr dürft mir auch gerne was schreiben +lach+! Ich beisse nicht…


	25. Rückschlag

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, ich wünsche dir gute Besserung! Sei bald wieder fit, ja?

**Warnung:** Dark Harry ist zurück…, dazu eine Szene mit sexuellem Übergriff. Wem das nicht gefällt, sollte den Teil, der im Waschraum passiert, nicht lesen. Es wird später noch einmal darauf eingegangen.

**

* * *

**

**Rückschlag**

Harry wartete am Sonntagmorgen bis seine Zimmergenossen zum Frühstück gegangen waren, ehe er seine Vorhänge öffnete. Er war ziemlich erschrocken, als er Ron still auf dessen Bett sitzend vorfand, der in seine Richtung blickte, als würde er auf ihn warten. „Oh, hey Ron", begrüßte er ihn. „Ich habe geglaubt, dass alle schon weg sind."

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du dich dahinter versteckst", grinste Ron. „Und habe gehofft, dass du keine Gesellschaft hast."

„Nö, keiner sonst hier heute", grinste Harry zurück. Dann seufzte er und fragte: „Also, was ist passiert, nachdem ich gestern Abend gegangen bin? Habe ich noch einige Freunde übrig?"

Ron stützte sich auf seinen Hände ab und antwortete: „Nun ja, sagen wir mal, dass es ein paar Mitglieder der DA gibt, denen zwei Gesichter gewachsen sind."

Harry sah ihn an. „Sag nichts – Zacharias Smith?"

„Klar, der natürlich", sagte Ron angewidert. „Nachdem du weg warst, stand er auf und legte damit los, dass du schon die ganze Zeit versucht hättest, uns zu dunklen Zauberern zu machen. Er sagte, du würdest eigentlich eine Armee für dich selbst ausbilden und nicht nur zu deiner Unterstützung. Dann hatte er noch den Nerv zu behaupten, dass du vorhättest, uns alle in diesem Krieg zu opfern und dass du uns deshalb Dunkle Magie beibringst."

Harry schnaubte ungläubig. „Hat ihm das wirklich jemand abgekauft?"

„Nee, nicht ganz. Aber er hat einige Leute zum Nachdenken gebracht und sie sahen ziemlich unsicher aus, als wüssten sie nicht, wie sie jetzt fühlen sollten", erklärte Ron. „Andere wiederum waren richtig sauer auf ihn und… naja… lass es mich so sagen – einige deiner Lehren wurden noch gestern Abend in die Wirklichkeit umgesetzt."

„Was?", fragte Harry geschockt. „Ihr habt gekämpft?"

Rons Lächeln wurde breiter, als er weiter erzählte. „Ja, das war echt klasse. Smith wird wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage lang im Krankenflügel sein. Es tat gut, ihm das Maul zu stopfen."

Harry fühlte sich trotzdem nicht wohl dabei. „Ich wünschte, das wäre nicht passiert", meinte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ach, komm schon. Er hat es schon lange herausgefordert. Außerdem, einige fingen doch wirklich an, ihm das auch noch zu glauben! Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie heuchlerisch manche doch sind. Sie saßen da und sagten dass sie dich unterstützen wollten und kaum bist du weg, kommt etwas ganz anderes. Ich denke, sie hatten einfach nur zuviel Angst, es dir ins Gesicht zu sagen."

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und seufzte enttäuscht. „Will ich überhaupt wissen, wer?"

„Meistens Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs", sagte Ron. „und auch Cho."

„Cho? Wirklich?", rief Harry überrascht. Sie musste seine Zurückweisung schlimmer aufgenommen haben, als er gedacht hatte.

Ron nickte.

Der Dunkelhaarige stand auf und ging zum Schrank, um seine Klamotten zu holen. „Ich will nicht noch mehr hören", sagte er schlecht gelaunt. Er zog sein Outfit heraus und schlug dann die Türe mit einem lauten Knall zu. „Das ist doch alles einfach ein riesiger Mist!"

Ron sah ihn verständnisvoll an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so ein Trottel war, Harry. Ich weiß, dass das eine harte Zeit für dich ist. Ich würde gerne mit dir herumhängen, aber ich kann nicht, wenn Malfoy dabei ist. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das."

„Das liegt an dir, Ron", meinte Harry. „Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht mit einem Dunklen Lord gesehen werden willst."

„Das ist es doch nicht!", rief Ron, sich verteidigend. „Mir ist das doch egal. Ich weiß das doch schon eine Weile lang, oder etwa nicht!"

„Entschuldige, dass ich das gesagt habe", antwortete Harry und seufzte. „Ich wünschte nur… ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach nur normal sein. Mein ganzes Leben… immer bin ich anders. Eine Weile lang dachte ich, dass vielleicht irgendwann dieses ganze ‚Junge, der lebt' Zeugs wieder vorbei ist und ich dann normal sein könnte. Und dann kommt Dumbledore im letzten Schuljahr mit dieser Prophezeiung an und nun muss ich akzeptieren, dass ich niemals normal sein werde. Nicht nur, dass ich Voldemort umbringen muss, jetzt soll ich auch noch der Führer der Dunklen Zauberer sein, die ich immer verabscheut habe! Wie beschissen ist das denn?"

„Naja, da gibt es wenigstens einen Dunklen Zauberer, den du nicht mehr verabscheust", grinste Ron in dem Versuch, seinen Freund aufzuheitern.

„Ja, wohl wahr", meinte Harry. „Willst du zum Essen gehen? Draco wird nicht an unserem Tisch sitzen."

„Hört sich gut an. Ich hätte auch nichts gegen ein paar Runden Schach danach."

„Ich bin dabei", stimmte Harry zu. Es würde sich gut anfühlen so zu tun, als wäre alles wieder beim alten, dass der letzte Abend niemals geschehen wäre und sich nichts zwischen ihm und Ron verändert hätte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine ging im Besuchszimmer hin und her, während sie auf die Ankunft ihrer Eltern wartete. Ihr Zug hätte vor zehn Minuten am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade eintreffen müssen und nun waren ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt, während sie übte, was sie ihnen sagen wollte.

„Mum, Dad", sagte sie laut, während sie ihre Hände aneinander rieb. „Ich möchte euch sagen, was ihr für wundervolle Eltern für mich in all diesen Jahren wart und dass ich euch sehr liebe. Erinnert ihr euch daran, wie ich im letzten Sommer nach meinen leiblichen Eltern gesucht habe?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und winkte frustriert mit der Hand ab. „Nein, nein, das hört sich nicht besonders gut an", schalt sie sich selbst.

„Miss Granger?", erklang eine Stimme und unterbrach ihren Monolog. Hermine fuhr herum und sah Dumbledore unter der Tür zum Besuchszimmer stehen.

„Ja, Sir?", gab sie zurück.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht ein bisschen Hilfe bräuchten, wenn Sie die Neuigkeiten Ihren Eltern erläutern", lächelte er.

Hermine stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. „Oh, wirklich, Sir? Ja, vielen Dank, das wäre großartig!"

„Also gut", sagte er. „Die Kutsche ist gerade draußen angekommen. Gehen wir, um sie zu begrüßen?" Dumbledore bot ihr seinen Arm. Hermine hakte sich bei ihm ein und sie gingen hinaus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Das Frühstück war eine ziemlich verkrampfte Sache, besonders am Slytherintisch. Gewöhnlich saßen die Schüler in einem Pulk zusammen, wobei die leeren Plätze am Anfang oder am Ende des Tisches waren. Nun lagen diese Plätze in der Mitte und zwei Gruppen saßen getrennt voneinander. Selbstgefällige und ärgerliche Blicke wurden zur Bestürzung der Professoren am Lehrertisch hin und her geworfen. Den anderen Häusern war der Riss in Slytherin bewusst, doch keiner außer den Mitgliedern der DA und der Fakultät kannte den Grund.

Als Harry mit Ron herein kam, steigerte sich die Anspannung noch ums Zehnfache, da sich alle Köpfe drehten, um den Dunklen Lord zu beobachten, der auf dem Weg zum Gryffindortisch war. Harry vermied jeden Augenkontakt, wissend, dass er von jedem angestarrt wurde. Die Schüler guckten und flüsterten miteinander, während er einen Platz zum Sitzen fand. Ron jedoch nahm diese Unhöflichkeiten übel, blickte finster im Raum umher und zeigte jedem, der starrte, ein ärgerliches Gesicht.

Harry wusste, dass Hermine nicht zum Frühstück kommen würde und suchte, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, Draco am Slytherintisch. Da bemerkte er auch die getrennten Schüler und Dracos ermunterndes Grinsen an ihn. Dann blickte er zum Lehrertisch und fühlte sich plötzlich durch die Abwesenheit Dumbledores sehr unruhig. Die Professoren starrten ihn alle ebenfalls an und McGonagall nickte ihm zu, als sich ihre Augen trafen.

Harry schaute auf die Platten, die vor ihm lagen und stellte fest, dass er absolut keinen Appetit mehr hatte. Seine Hausgenossen waren ebenfalls ungewöhnlich schweigsam während sie aßen und warfen ihm heimlich verstohlene Blicke zu. Er sah zu den anderen Tischen in der Großen Halle. Gereckte Hälse, die ihm zugewandt waren, wandten sich schnell ihren Tellern zu, als sein Blick auf sie fiel.

Er schnaubte ungläubig und drehte sich frustriert zu Ron. „Weißt du, ich habe jetzt überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr. Wenn du fertig bist, findest du mich zum Schach spielen in unserem Zimmer. Ich werde mit irgendeiner Hausaufgabe anfangen."

„Lass nicht zu, dass sie dich vertreiben, Harry", sagte Ron leise. „Du musst doch etwas essen!"

Harry gab ihm ein halbes Lächeln. „Ich habe noch mein geheimes Essensversteck oben. Ich bin in Ordnung." Er stand auf und ging zur Großen Halle hinaus, ohne noch jemanden anzusehen. Als er aus der Tür getreten und außer Sicht war, konnte er hören, wie die Stimmen hinter ihm beträchtlich anschwollen. „Na los, redet über mich!", sagte er laut. „Was gibt es noch Neues?"

„Harry!", hörte er Draco rufen. Der Blonde war ihm nach draußen gefolgt, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass sein Freund ohne zu essen wieder gegangen war. Harry blieb stehen und wartete auf ihn. „Scheiß auf sie! Sie sind unhöflich und ungezogen. In erstklassigen Familien wirst du kein so dummes Geglotze finden."

„Erspar mir deine Snobismus", maulte Harry. „Ich bin ein verdammter Freak und wo auch immer ich hingehe, werde ich auch angeglotzt."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir die Mitleidstour ersparst?", motzte Draco zurück. „Du bist, wer du bist und nichts wird sich daran ändern, egal wie sehr du dich darüber beschwerst. Das einzige, was du tun kannst ist, es anzunehmen. Hör auf, durchschnittlich zu sein, das steht dir nicht. Du bist ein Dunkler Lord, Harry. Benimm dich auch so!"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah seinen Freund an und fühlte sich elend. „Ich muss jetzt ein wenig allein sein", sagte er und wollte sich umdrehen.

„Du bist nicht allein", meinte Draco und hielt ihn auf. Harry hielt inne, ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ließ sich in den Arm nehmen und verschloss den Mund des Blonden mit einem verlangenden Kuss. Draco schlang seine Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Leidenschaft. Als sie den Kuss abbrachen, sah Harry zur Seite und bemerkte Warrington und Pucey, die an der Tür zur Großen Halle lehnten und sie beobachteten. Langsam löste er sich von seinem Freund. „Ich sehe dich nachher." Draco sah die beiden anderen Slytherins finster an, nachdem Harry gegangen war.

Er ging zornig zu ihnen und rief: „Ihr seid genauso unhöflich wie die anderen da drin in der Halle auch. Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht angestarrt werden möchte?"

Warrington grinste Draco süffisant an und meinte: „Ach, so läuft das? Weißt du, ich habe gelesen, wenn man etwas Flüssiges eines Dunklen Lords aufnimmt, egal ob es Speichel, Blut oder… Samen ist, steigert das deine eigenen Kräfte!"

„Ich bin mit Harry zusammen und habe keine Hintergedanken", zischte Draco. „Lass diese Unterstellungen und mach nie mehr solche Andeutungen!" Er drängte sich an ihm vorbei und kehrte zum Slytherintisch zurück. Warrington und Pucey schauten einander an und lächelten. „Wir müssen reden", sagte Ersterer zu seinem Freund und sie gingen davon, um einen ruhigeren Ort zu finden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry und Ron spielten Schach im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und hatten auch auf das Mittagessen verzichtet, als Hermine durch das Portraitloch kam. Sie ging zu ihnen hinüber und küsste Harry glücklich auf die Wange.

„Hast du einen schönen Tag mit deinen Eltern?", fragte er.

„Ja, das läuft alles wirklich gut. Ich komme nur vorbei, um meine Jacke zu holen, denn wir wollen in Hogsmeade zu Mittag essen", meinte sie fröhlich. Ihren Eltern zu berichten, dass sie vorhatte, sich Marlston anzusehen, war nicht das emotionale Trauma gewesen, dass sie erwartet hatte. „Ich habe euch eine Menge zu erzählen, wenn sie wieder weg sind!"

„Ich bin hier", sagte Harry und konzentrierte sich auf den nächsten Schachzug. Nach einem weiteren Kuss auf die Wange rannte sie nach oben in ihren Schlafraum, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco nutzte den Nachmittag, um in der Bibliothek an seinen Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten und um so der angespannten Teilung im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu entgehen, wo sich auch Snape ständig in den Schatten herum trieb. Er nahm an, dass sein Hauslehrer wusste, dass es sicher zu Ärger kommen würde, wenn er nicht da wäre. Draco war sich seit jenem Abend, als der Professor einen wehmütigen Gedanken über das Entfernen seines Dunklen Mals geäußert hatte, immer noch nicht sicher, auf welcher Seite Snape stand.

Viele von Dracos Freunden fühlten sich jetzt in Slytherin ebenso unbehaglich und saßen um ihn herum in der stillen Ruhe der Bibliothek. Plötzlich fühlte Draco, wie jemand an seinem Hosenbein zog, sprang vom Tisch auf und entdeckte einen Hauselfen, der nervös lächelnd zu ihm hoch schaute. Er erkannte ihn sofort, denn er war aus Malfoy Manor. „Gypsy?"

„Ja, Sir, das bin ich, Sir", antwortete Gypsy.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

„Ihr Vater, Sir, er hat mich geschickt, Sie zu holen", sagte der Elf.

„Mich holen? Ich gehe nicht heim!"

„Nein, Sir, ich meine, das Ihr Vater hier ist, draußen, Sir. Er wartet auf Sie", verdeutlichte Gypsy.

Nichts hätte Dracos Herz mit mehr Furcht erfüllen können als diese Worte, die der kleine Elf gerade gesagt hatte. Er sah zu Crabbe und Goyle, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch saßen. Sie wussten, dass das kein ‚freundlicher' Besuch sein konnte. Lucius war nicht mal in das Schloss gekommen und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er nicht wollte, dass seine Anwesenheit bekannt wurde. „Was wirst du tun?", fragte Goyle.

Draco wurde plötzlich übel. Er musste raus gehen. Er würde sich nicht wie ein Feigling verstecken. Aber wenn er schon hinaus musste, dann würde er sicherstellen, dass es jemand wusste. „Ich gehe, aber ich will, dass ihr beide Harry sucht. Sagt ihm, dass ich draußen bei meinem Vater bin. Sagt ihm…", seine Augen rollten nervös, „sagt ihm einfach, wo ich bin." Sie nickten und alle drei Jungs verließen ihrer unterschiedlichen Bestimmungen wegen die Bibliothek.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco folgte Gypsy die Steinstufen hinab und suchte nach der markanten Gestalt seines Vaters. Es bedeutete nichts Gutes, dass Lucius nicht im offenen Gelände zu sehen war und Draco begann zu schwitzen, während er dem Hauselfen weiter einem Seitenpfad hinunter unter ein paar hohe Baumkronen folgte. Er steckte die Hand in seine Tasche und griff fahrig umher blickend nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Na, na, bist du etwa ein wenig nervös?", erklang eine glatte Stimme hinter ihm. Draco fuhr herum und sah in seines Vaters kühlen Blick. „Dein Benehmen lässt mich denken, dass du vielleicht ein ungehorsamer Sohn warst…"

Draco versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und antwortete: „Hallo Vater, du hast mich nur überrascht, weil du einfach von hinten gekommen bist. Man kann in diesen Tagen niemals zu vorsichtig sein."

„Ja", sagte Lucius langsam, „besonders wenn einer ein Verräter geworden ist."

„Du bist ein Verräter geworden, Vater?", fragte Draco munter, seine Nerven waren jedoch zum Zerreißen gespannt. Lucius ging die paar Schritte auf ihn zu, hob die Hand und schlug seinem Sohn hart ins Gesicht. Dieser sah ihn herausfordernd und wütend an.

„Hör mir zu, du unverschämter Kerl!", zischte Malfoy. „Ich habe mich noch niemals so sehr wegen jemandem geschämt als ich es gestern wegen dir getan habe, nachdem ich einen Brief bekam in dem stand, dass du dich Harry Potter verpflichtet hättest, diesem wahnsinnigem Verbrecher, der nun einen Anspruch darauf erhebt, der Dunkle Lord sein zu wollen. Also, mach mich zu einem glücklichen Mann, Draco, und sag mir, dass das eine Lüge ist!"

„Es ist die Wahrheit!", gab Draco zornig zurück.

Lucius reagierte schnell – er schlug mit dem Kopf seines Schlangenstockes über dieselbe Wange, die er gerade eben schon geschlagen hatte und verletzte seinen Sohn. Draco griff nach oben und fühlte, wie das Blut herab tropfte. Er schaute seinen Vater wütend an und seine Hand klammerte sich noch fester um den Stab in der Tasche. Er wusste, dass es seinem Vater ein Jahr lang untersagt war, einen Zauberstab zu benützen, vermutete jedoch, dass er seinen konfiszierten gegen einen anderen ausgetauscht hatte. Draco äugte zu dem Stock hinunter, in dem sein Vater immer seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrt hatte und blickte dann in dessen empörtes Gesicht hoch.

„Sie haben etwas mit dir gemacht", versuchte es Lucius. „Ein Trank oder ein Zauber. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Sohn so dumm ist und eine solch hanebüchene Lüge von jemandem glaubt, der immer schon versucht hat, die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu lenken. Es gibt nur einen Dunklen Lord, Draco. Es kann nur EINEN geben! Und ich garantiere dir, dass das nicht Harry Potter ist!"

„Kennst du die Prophezeiung, Vater? Weißt du, warum dich der Dunkle Lord so angestrengt hat arbeiten lassen, um sie zu bekommen? Hat er dir das gesagt?", fragte Draco spitz.

„Man stellt dem Dunklen Lord keine Fragen! Er entscheidet, ob er jemanden etwas sagt oder nicht!", zischte Lucius.

„Natürlich hat er dir das nicht gesagt, Vater, weil er nicht will, dass du das weißt. Er will nicht, dass das jemand von euch erfährt! Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass Harry die Dunkle Macht erben sollte. Aber etwas würde daneben gehen und der alte Dunkle Lord würde nicht völlig sterben. Er würde am Rand des Lebens hängen, bis er zu einer körperlichen Form zurückkehrt – so wie er es jetzt getan hat. Dann würde es zum ersten Mal zwei Dunkle Lords geben und einer muss sterben, damit der andere leben kann. So lange es zwei gibt, würde es immer Krieg geben und unsere Welt würde in Verzweiflung und Chaos versinken."

Lucius hob die Hände und klatschte sarkastisch. „Wirklich ein nettes Märchen, Draco. Hat Potter zu dieser kleinen Gute Nacht Geschichte auch Milch und Kekse verteilt?"

„Ich habe seine Macht gesehen, Vater", fuhr Draco fort. „Er ist stark. Nicht nur Harry erzählt diese Geschichte, Vater. Dumbledore ist derjenige, dem diese Prophezeiung gemacht wurde. Warum denkst du, hat er Harry all diese Jahre beschützt? Warum denkst du, dass dein Dunkler Lord bisher nicht fähig war, ihn umzubringen – sogar als er noch ein Baby war?"

Diese Worte beschäftigten Lucius. Ja, er hatte sich über diese Dinge gewundert, jeder hatte das. Aber Potter ein Dunkler Lord? Das war einfach lächerlich! Er fühlte, wie sich seine Verwirrung zu Ärger wandelte, während er in Dracos überzeugtes Gesicht schaute. „Ist dir klar, wie die Bestrafung ist, wenn man über diese Dinge redet? Ist es dir klar? Ich will nichts mehr von Potters dreckigen Lügen hören! Dumbledore ist auch nicht besser! Er würde alles behaupten um Uneinigkeit zu verbreiten und füttert eure jungen Köpfe mit Müll, damit unsere Kinder Verräter an unserem eigenen Blut werden! Siehst du denn nicht, wie sie versuchen, eure Gedanken gegen uns zu vergiften?"

„Schließ dich uns, schließ dich Harry an, Vater!", bat Draco. „Er könnte dein Dunkles Mal entfernen. Er hat diese Fähigkeit! Du müsstest nicht länger ein Diener der Tollheit eines…"

Lucius schlug Draco dieses Mal noch härter, was seinen Sohn an einen nahen Baum prallen und zu Boden stürzen ließ. Dracos Kopf hämmerte vor Schmerz und er fühlte sich schwindelig von dem Schlag, aber er konnte immer noch die wütenden Worte seines Vaters hören. „Sprich niemals wieder so vom Dunklen Lord! Alles was wir haben, alles was wir besitzen, sogar die Kleidung, die du trägst, könnte uns noch vor Ende der Woche weggenommen werden. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie mächtig er ist? Hast du? Willst du, dass wir auf die Straße geworfen werden und deine Mutter zur Hure wird?"

Draco sah hilflos auf seinen Vater, vergaß seinen Zauberstab und seinen Mut im Angesicht der elterlichen Wut. Er fühlte sich zu dem kleinen Jungen reduziert, der er immer in Gegenwart seines Vaters gewesen war. „Harry könnte das alles ändern", schaffte er noch zu sagen.

Lucius hatte seinem Sohn den Rücken zugedreht und bebte vor Zorn über Dracos Trotz. Er nahm seinen Stock, schlug den Kopf ab und entnahm einen verbotenen Zauberstab. „Es tut mir leid, Sohn", sagte er, immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Draco. „Ich muss das tun, bis du mir gegenüber die Wahrheit zugibst. Du wirst mir sagen, dass Potter kein Dunkler Lord ist. Es war eine Lüge."

Dracos Augen öffneten sich weit vor Entsetzen, als sich sein Vater mit auf ihn gerichtetem Zauberstab umdrehte. „Crucio!", rief Lucius. Qualvoller Schmerz schoss durch Dracos Körper und er krümmte sich und zuckte auf dem schneebedeckten Boden unter den Bäumen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Da er nur einige Äpfel aus seinem Zimmer gegessen hatte, fühlte Harry, wie sich sein Magen jetzt nach zwei ausgelassenen Mahlzeiten beschwerte. Also ging er nun durch die langen Korridore in Richtung der Küche und hoffte, dass Dobby ihm irgendein Essen zum Mitnehmen einpacken könnte. Er wusste, dass er kein Stück seiner Hausaufgaben mehr machen konnte, wenn er nicht etwas zur Überbrückung essen würde. Ein seltsames Gefühl begann sich in ihm zu regen – das Gefühl dass er beobachtet wurde. Er schaute sich um, sah aber nichts Außergewöhnliches. Es schien ein normal ruhiger Sonntagnachmittag zu sein.

Er war fast schon an der Küche, als er entschied, noch einen Abstecher zur Toilette zu machen, um sich zu erleichtern. Er betrat den Waschraum und war froh, ihn leer zu finden. Am Urinal stehend, öffnete er den Reißverschluss und seufzte befreit auf.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Warrington kam herein. Harry dachte, er hätte auch Pucey an der Tür gesehen, dieser betrat den Raum aber nicht. Warrington sah nervös aus, als er heran kam und sich an das Urinal neben den Gryffindor stellte. Harry blickte geradeaus zur Wand und versuchte, möglich rasch fertig zu werden, aber er sah doch, wie der Slytherin zur Seite auf seinen Penis starrte und das ließ Harry nervös an seinen Knöpfen herum fummeln.

Ehe er noch wusste, was geschah, drehte sich Warrington zu ihm und fiel auf die Knie. Harry versuchte, zurück zu springen, aber der Slytherin hatte schnell seine Arme um seine Beine geschlungen und sein Gesicht zu Harrys Glied gewandt. „Lass es mich dir mit dem Mund besorgen, mein Lord!"

Harry versuchte, zurück zu weichen, aber durch Warringtons Arme um seine Unterschenkel begann er das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und schaffte es gerade noch, sich hinten an der Wand anzulehnen und sich an einem Handtuchhalter fest zu halten. Der Slytherin hatte ihn nicht losgelassen und kam näher, presste Harry gegen die Wand und platzierte Küsse auf dessen Penis.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da!", brüllte Harry und versuchte, den Siebtklässler an den Schultern weg zu stoßen. „Geh weg von mir!"

„Bitte, mein Lord, ich will dir einen blasen!", bettelte dieser, leckte und küsste weiter Harrys Schwanz und lockerte dabei nicht seinen Griff um die Beine. „Ich will, dass du mich für dein Vergnügen benutzt. Ich möchte dir einen Liebesdienst erweisen, genauso, wie es Malfoy tut."

„Was?", schrie Harry und drückte ihn weiter zurück. „Scheiße! So ist das nicht! Verpiss dich, verdammt noch mal!" Er fühlte, wie sich sein Ärger und seine Frustration steigerten. Warrington dachte doch wirklich, dass er seinen Status als Dunklen Lord ausnutzte, um Draco dazu zu bekommen, Sex mit ihm zu haben!"

Tränen rannen Warrington über das Gesicht, während er weiter bettelte: „Bitte, mein Lord. Ich bin besser als er. Du wirst es sehen. Ich lass dich alles mit mir machen!"

Warrington würde nicht aufhören, er würde nicht nachgeben und Harry konnte spüren, wie der Zorn weiter in ihm hochstieg. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und sein Körper fing an, immer heißer zu werden. Ein anschwellendes Gefühl der Macht durchströmte ihn.

Der Slytherin schaute nach oben in Harrys Augen und keuchte auf, als er sah, wie unnatürlich dunkel sie geworden waren und wie Harry angefangen hatte, sichtbar in roter Hitze zu glühen. Er ließ ihn los und versuchte, vor dem beängstigenden Anblick zurück zu weichen, aber Harry packte fest sein Haar und schüttelte ihn schmerzhaft.

„Du willst meinen Schwanz lutschen?", brüllte er ihn an, wobei das Weiße in seinen Augen fast komplett durch die Schwärze verschwunden war. „Dann mach es!"

Warrington sah auf Harrys großen, erigierten Schaft, als dieser ihn ihm in den Mund schob. Harry legte beide Hände auf den Kopf des Slytherin und stieß grob immer wieder in dessen Mund. Warrington rang nach Luft, würgte und gab zuerst verzweifelte Laute von sich, realisierte aber schnell, dass auf einen Dunklen Lord zu kotzen ihn definitiv in Ungnade fallen lassen würde und riss sich zusammen. Er entspannte sich und nutzte sogar die Zunge, um Harry noch mehr zu erregen, während er sich an dessen Hintern festhielt und ihn nahe zu sich zog.

Aber es war überhaupt kein Vergnügen für Harry. Er konnte nicht den üblichen Spaß fühlen, den er sonst beim Sex hatte, wenn die Dunkle Macht seine Sinne überflügelte. Es war nur Unterwerfung, Kontrolle, Stärke und Macht. Das war es, was ihn in diesem Stadium anturnte. Den Kopf des Jungen zu sehen, der an ihm arbeitete und versuchte, ihn zu befriedigen, machte ihn nur noch wütender. Aber dieses Mal war er nicht zornig auf Warrington. Dieses Mal war er zornig auf sich selbst.

Er schoss seinen Samen in den Hals des Slytherin, der vor Entzückung aufstöhnte. Er hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er gerade die beste Ambrosia getrunken. Schuld überkam Harry, als er an Hermine und Draco und den Schwur dachte, ihnen immer treu zu sein. Er stieß einen ärgerlichen Schrei aus und warf Warrington zu Boden. „Verdammt, verschwinde von hier!", brüllte er. Der Slytherin krabbelte aus Furcht vor Harrys Temperament rückwärts. Dann drehte er sich um, stand auf und stolperte zur Tür. Mit einem letzten, erschrockenen Blick zurück zu Harry glitt er zur Tür hinaus, schrie „Los!" zu Pucey und beide rannten den Flur hinunter.

Harry trat an den Spiegel und schäumte vor Wut. Als er seine Erscheinung sah, stieß er einen lauten, schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, der die ganze Reihe von Spiegeln über den Waschbecken zerspringen ließ. Er stützte sich mit den Händen an einem ab und versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen, aber es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Blut in jeder Ader seines Körpers kochen. Draußen, dachte er, ich muss nach draußen! Es ist kalt da, und es liegt Schnee… Schwer atmend warf er die Tür auf und schritt den Korridor in Richtung der Vorderseite des Schlosses hinunter.

„Ach du liebe Güte!", sagte ein Zauberer in einem Gemälde an der Wand.

„Halt's Maul!", rief Harry. Er schwang seinen Arm und das Bild flog Purzelbaum schlagend den Flur hinunter – wobei der Zauberer ängstlich schrie.

Er ging zur Haupttreppe und diejenigen, die ihm begegneten, wichen vor seinem Angst einflössendem Gesichtsausdruck zurück und pressten sich gegen das Geländer. Harry ignorierte sie und hielt den Blick auf den Vordertüren des Schlosses. Ich brauche frische Luft, dachte er, kalte, klare Luft.

Crabbe und Goyle, die überall nach Harry gesucht hatten, fanden ihn nun endlich, als er die Treppe herunter kam und rannten auf ihn zu. „Potter!", rief Crabbe und beide rutschten über den Boden, bis sie Halt fanden, wobei sie gleich wieder mit großen Augen vor Harry zurückwichen. Aber Crabbe wusste, dass sie etwas Wichtiges auszurichten hatten und so sagte er: „Es geht um Draco! Sein Vater ist mit ihm draußen!"

Harry hielt inne und drehte den Kopf zu dem Slytherin. „Lucius ist hier?", fragte er mit tödlich ruhiger Stimme.

Crabbe konnte nur nervös nicken, sein Herz klopfte vor Furcht wegen Harrys Erscheinung. „Ja, mein Lord", quetschte er heraus.

Harry setzte ein beunruhigendes Lächeln auf. „Gut", sagte er und ging geradewegs durch die Schlosstüren, um den Feind zu finden.

tbc

* * *

Ich weiß, ein gemeiner Cliff… ich kann nichts dafür +gg+! Nächste Woche erfahrt ihr, was mit Lucius passiert und ob es Harry schafft, sich zurück zu halten. 

Und wie immer – Reviewantworten auf meiner Homepage, den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil.


	26. Ein Meer aus Angst

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Wieder mal geht ein Riesenknuddler an Schuffi – vielen Dank an dich!

Hier geht es weiter – der Cliffhanger muss doch dringend aufgelöst werden, oder +gg+?

**

* * *

**

**Ein Meer aus Angst**

„Crucio", sagte Lucius wieder und beobachtete seinen Sohn, wie dieser vor Schmerz und Wut schrie. Warum war Draco nur so eigensinnig? Lucius dachte, dass er jetzt zugeben würde, dass Potter log und weigerte sich zu glauben, dass ein Malfoy ein Blutsverräter sein könnte. Er sah angewidert auf Dracos gekrümmte Gestalt und hasste seinen Sohn dafür, dass er so loyal zu Potter stand. Potter! Allein der Name ließ seine Innereien kochen. Dieser Junge hätte schon vor langer Zeit sterben müssen.

Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden neben seinen Füßen, während Draco wimmerte und wegen des andauernden Schmerzes in seinem Körper weinte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er nicht einmal die Kraft zu stehen, wenn er es denn versuchen würde. Er war nicht sicher, wie viel er noch von dieser Qual aushalten konnte.

„Also, Draco", forderte ihn Lucius auf, „ich frage dich nochmals. Ist Harry Potter der Dunkle Lord?"

Draco konnte kaum seinen Kopf aus dem Schnee heben und sein Gesicht war wegen des Schnittes auf der Wange eine Masse aus Tränen und Blut. Sein Kopf fiel immer wieder hinunter, während er sich anstrengte, seinen Vater anzublicken, seine Sicht war jedoch sehr verschwommen.

„Nun", zischte Lucius ungeduldig, „ist er der Dunkle Lord?"

„Ja… er ist es", schaffte Draco zu sagen und ließ seinen Kopf wieder fallen, um auf den nächsten Angriff zu warten.

Lucius schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, wütend darüber, dass Draco immer noch willens war, für solch einen dummen Glauben bestraft zu werden. „Das war die falsche Antwort", meinte er kurz angebunden. „Crucio!" Wieder schrie Draco, als eine neue Welle aus Schmerz jeden Nerv in seinem Körper traf.

Lucius stand mit einem Gesicht voll fester Überzeugung da und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco, bis ein scharfer Schmerz in seine Finger am Stab fuhr und er ihn instinktiv los ließ. Er schaute geschockt auf seine Hand und dann auf seinen Zauberstab, der im Schnee lag. Dieser stand in Flammen und brannte so schnell ab, dass er innerhalb von Sekunden zu Asche wurde.

Als er hochblickte, sah er Harry Potter neben Draco stehen und auf ihn hinunter sehen. Lucius war voller Wut und schritt zornig auf ihn zu, während er ihn anschnauzte: „Wie kannst du es wagen, dich hier einzumischen!" Er hatte seinen Stock erhoben, um dem Gryffindor damit einen Stoß zu versetzen, wurde aber von den Füßen geworfen, als Harry eine Hand in seine Richtung hob. Er landete gut zwei Meter entfernt, setzte sich schnell auf und schaute den Dunkelhaarigen überrascht an. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab in Potters Hand gesehen! Schnell sah er sich in dem Wäldchen um, ob ihm vielleicht jemand geholfen hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Harry zu Draco hinunter gebeugt und ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Draco zitterte und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Seine Kleidung war durch das Liegen auf dem Schnee durchnässt und sein Gesicht war rot und geschwollen. Harrys Wut schwoll noch weiter an, als er sah, was Lucius getan hatte. Er setzte seinen Freund auf und lehnte ihn gegen einen Baum. Dracos Kopf schwankte und seine Augen hielt er geschlossen.

Lucius war vorsichtig wieder aufgestanden und versuchte, seine nächste Aktion zu planen. Er beobachtete, wie sich auch Harry erhob und langsam zu ihm umdrehte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und riss die Augen weit auf, als er das rote Glühen von Potters Haut und dessen dunkle Augen sah.

„Gib mir deinen Umhang!", forderte der Dunkelhaarige zornig.

Malfoy trug einen langen, schwarzen Wollumhang über seiner Robe. „Ich gebe dir gar nichts, Potter!", stieß er trotz der ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung des Jungen wütend hervor, welche ihn ein wenig entnervte.

Harry grinste böse und meinte lässig: „Oh doch, das wirst du." Er schaute zur Seite, wo Hagrids Hütte zu sehen war und erblickte ein aufgewickeltes Seil, das an einem Pfosten neben einem Zaun hing. Lucius folgte Harrys Blickrichtung und sah überrascht, wie sich das Tau abwickelte und sich der Länge nach durch die Bäume zu ihnen schlängelte. Der blonde Mann spürte, wie sich Panik in seinem Magen bildete und drehte sich um, um fort zu laufen. Jedoch warf ihn eine erneute Macht nach vorn auf das Gesicht und ehe er wieder aufstehen konnte fühlte er, wie sich das Seil fest um seine Knöchel wickelte und ihn dann rückwärts dorthin zog, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte.

Schnee war unter seine Robe geraten, als er zurück gezerrt wurde und sein Gesicht brannte durch die Reibung auf dem kalten Schnee. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry, der sich nicht von seinem Standort bei Draco fort bewegt hatte. Aber ehe der geschockte Lucius noch etwas sagen konnte, hob der Gryffindor seine Hand wieder und das andere Ende des Seiles wickelte sich um einen Ast hoch über ihnen, zog den Mann an den Knöcheln nach oben und ließ ihn gut drei Meter über dem Boden baumeln. Seine Robe und sein Umhang waren ihm übers Gesicht gefallen und sobald seine Arme nach unten hingen spürte er, wie sie von seinem Körper gerissen wurden. Sein Hemd folgte und bald fand er sich selbst mit nackter Brust nach unten hängend vor.

Während sich sein Körper drehte, blickte er kopfüber hängend auf Harry, der seinen langen Umhang über Draco legte, um ihn warm zu halten. „Zum Teufel mit dir, Potter!", zischte Lucius. „Lass mich sofort runter. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie furchtbar du dafür bestraft werden wirst! Das wirst du büßen, dafür sorge ich!"

Harry drehte sich um und grinste. „Du bist nicht in der Position, Drohungen auszustoßen, Lucius!" Sein Gesicht wurde wieder eine tödliche Maske. „Du wirst Draco nie wieder wehtun." Der Mann fletschte die Zähne und versuchte, sich nach oben zu beugen, um an das Seil an seinen Füßen zu kommen. Harry hob die Hand, richtete sie auf Lucius und machte eine peitschende Bewegung mit den Fingern in der Luft.

Malfoy schrie vor Schmerz, als sich ein großer Schnitt diagonal auf seiner Brust abzeichnete. Der Dunkelhaarige machte die gleiche Bewegung in die andere Richtung und ein weiterer Schnitt bildete sich auf der Brust und komplettierte nun das große, blutende X.

„Was?", brüllte Lucius ungläubig und versuchte zischend vor Schmerz, den Blutfluss mit den Händen zu stoppen. Das Blut lief jedoch zwischen seinen Fingern durch, rann nach unten über den Hals zu seinem Kinn und dann an den Seiten seines Kopfes entlang über die Ohren, durch sein langes, herunter hängendes Haar bis etwas davon auf den weißen Schnee tropfte.

„Was willst du?", schrie Lucius verzweifelt. „Geld? Ich kann dir Geld geben, Potter!"

„Ich brauche kein Geld, Lucius", sagte Harry ruhig. „Ich habe genug von meinen Eltern und von Sirius."

„Was dann? Sag es mir! Sofort!" Lucius befürchtete, dass er bald verbluten würde, wenn er nicht bald herunter kam um die Wunden zu versorgen. Schon jetzt fühlte er sich schwindelig.

„Ich will, dass du dich von Draco fern hältst", gab der Gryffindor zurück. „Aber ich fürchte, dass es nur einen Weg gibt um sicher zu stellen, dass du ihn nie mehr anrührst." Er sah zu Hagrids Hütte und blickte auf die Einzäunung für Tiere, die dieser hinter dem Haus hatte. Dort hielt der Halbriese die Kreaturen, die er für den Unterricht in ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' brauchte. Harry öffnete das Gatter des Geheges und drei Tiere rannten hinaus und in ihre Richtung. Lucius wandte den Blick zu den heulenden und knurrenden Gesichtern der zweiköpfigen Wölfe und riss die Augen ängstlich auf.

„Nein!", brüllte er.

„Das sind römische Wölfe, Lucius", erklärte Harry gleichmütig. „Sie sehen wirklich hungrig aus und der Geruch deines Blutes zieht sie an. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du starke Bauchmuskeln hast!"

Lucius schrie, als die Wölfe auf ihn zuliefen. Sie sprangen hoch und schnappten mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen nach ihm. Er beugte sich so weit nach oben wie er konnte und versuchte, außer Reichweite der Tiere zu bleiben.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid saß in seiner Hütte und schmirgelte das Holz seiner Lieblingsarmbrust, als er hörte, wie die Wölfe heulten und einen Tumult machten. Er erhob seine riesige Gestalt vom Tisch und ging zum Fenster, um in das Gehege zu sehen. „Was? Wie sind denn die Viecher raus gekommen?", rief er aus. Er sah, wie sie in Richtung der Wälder rannten und packte seinen Schirm, der einen Teil seines alten Zauberstabes enthielt. Normalerweise durfte er keine Magie anwenden, aber er wusste, dass dies eine der Zeiten war, wo ein Schüler verletzt werden könnte, wenn er es nicht tat. Die Wölfe mussten so schnell wie möglich gestoppt werden.

Hagrid verließ eilig die Hütte und schritt die Lichtung entlang zu den Wäldern. Er konnte hören, wie das Knurren der Wölfe lauter wurde, als er an der Baumgrenze ankam und dachte bei sich, dass sie vermutlich einen Hasen gefangen hatten, um den sie jetzt kämpften.

Als er den kleinen Wald betrat, erblickte er die Tiere und das, was er sonst noch sah ließ ihn geschockt stehen bleiben. Die Wölfe schnappten nach einem halbnackten Mann, der von einem Baum hing, voller Blut war und stetig versuchte, sich von ihnen weg nach oben zu beugen. Schnell kam Hagrid wieder zu Sinnen, ging näher an die Szene heran, zog seinen Schirm und richtete ihn auf die Tiere. „Schlaft, ihr Bestien!", brüllte er und schüttelte den Schirm, was die Wölfe prompt auf dem Waldboden einschlafen ließ.

Dann zuckten seinen Augen zur Seite und er sah Harry, wie er da stand und ihn beobachtete. „Harry? Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich?" Er warf einen zweiten Blick auf die baumelnde Gestalt, die vor Angst erschöpft und schwer atmete und zwinkerte, bis er den ihm bekannten Mann endlich erkannte. „Malfoy?", fragte er überrascht.

„Du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollen, Hagrid", sagte Harry schlicht.

Hagrid drehte den Kopf wieder in Richtung des Gryffindors. „Was meinst…", er stoppte und bemerkte endlich Harrys veränderte Erscheinung. Sein Mund klappte in Erkenntnis auf und er sagte: „Es passiert wieder, nicht Harry?" Er hielt seine Hände bittend hoch. „Du musst dich jetzt beruhigen. Kein Grund für all diese Gewalt."

„Geh zurück in dein Haus, Hagrid", meinte Harry. „Ich bringe die Wölfe zurück, wenn sie gefüttert sind."

„Helf… helfen Sie mir!", presste Lucius in nahender Ohnmacht heraus. Hagrid schaute auf ihn und dann zurück zu Harry.

„Er hat versucht, Draco zu töten", erklärte der dunkelhaarige Junge. „Er verdient den Tod."

„Nein!", stöhnte der fast ohnmächtige Mann. „Nicht… töten. Nicht… töten."

Harrys Kopf fuhr zu Draco herum, als er eine leise Stimme hörte. „Harry? Harry…" Draco war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und schielte ihn schmerzerfüllt aus halbgeöffneten Augen an. „Harry…" flüsterte er wieder.

Der Gryffindor drehte sich vollends um und kniete sich an seine Seite. „Ich bin hier", sagte er.

„Halt… mich", kam das schwache Flüstern. Draco erinnerte sich, wie Hermines Umarmung Harry beim letzten Mal zu beruhigen schien, als er in dieser Verfassung gewesen war und wie er danach wieder normal wurde.

Harry beugte sich nach vorn und drückte Draco an seine Brust, sorgfältig darauf achtend, nicht dessen verletzte Wange zu berühren.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte der blonde Junge so schwach, dass es nur Harry hören konnte. „Mach es nicht."

„Aber er hat versucht, dich umzubringen", sagte der Gryffindor. „Schau, was er mit dir gemacht hat!" Draco spürte, wie ein Schaudern durch seinen Freund ging, als ihn die Gefühle überkamen.

„Er ist mein Vater…", flüsterte Draco. „Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt. Atme mit mir, Harry, atme einfach mit mir." Harry schloss die Augen, hielt ihn fest und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Er fühlte, wie der knisternde, kalte Sauerstoff seine überkochende Wut kühlte und der Herzschlag seines Lovers seinen eigenen beruhigte. Sie blieben in dieser Umarmung, bis Harrys Farbe sich wieder normalisiert hatte. „Das ist gut…", schaffte es Draco zu sagen und schloss wieder die Augen, zufrieden, dass sein Freund wieder er selbst war.

Harry küsste ihn auf die Stirn und lehnte ihn sanft zurück an den Baum. Dann stand er auf und wandte sich an Hagrid. „Alles in Ordnung", erklärte er. „Mir geht es wieder gut."

„Yap, das sehe ich", meinte Hagrid beruhigt. „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er dann und nickte zu dem inzwischen bewusstlos da hängenden Zauberer.

„Fang ihn auf, damit er nicht auf den Wölfen landet und sie aufweckt", schlug Harry vor und bewegte die Finger, um das Seil von dem Ast zu lösen. Mit Leichtigkeit fing der Halbriese Lucius auf.

„Du gehst und bringst Draco zum Krankenflügel. Ich kümmere mich um Mr. Malfoy hier", sagte Hagrid.

„Willst du ihn nicht auch in den Krankenflügel bringen?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich denke, du hast in letzter Zeit genug schlechte Publicity gehabt, ohne dass wir das auch noch auf die Liste setzen", erklärte Hagrid. „Ich mache ihn bei mir sauber und schick ihn dann seines Weges."

„Und wenn er es dem Ministerium erzählt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Na ja, dann muss er erklären, was er hier zuerst gemacht hat, oder?", grinste Hagrid. „Glaub' nicht, dass er will, dass jeder erfährt, was er mit seinem eigenen Sohn gemacht hat. Du weißt doch – er ist auf Bewährung."

Harry nickte. „Danke. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mit rein gezogen habe."

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Hagrid, ehe er ging. „Kann nicht sagen, dass mir das Herz gebrochen ist, als ich Lucius Malfoy so gesehen habe. Schon Zeit geworden, dass er erntete, was er gesät hat."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius Malfoy erwachte hustend und spuckend, während er versuchte, sich gegen jemanden zu wehren, der ihm etwas in den Hals schüttete. Er öffnete die Augen und sah den großen, haarigen Halbriesen, der ihm eine gigantische Tasse an die Lippen hielt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ein ekliges Gebräu hinunter zu schlucken.

Lucius drückte die Tasse weg und verschüttete den Rest dabei über das Bett des Riesen. „Weg mit dem stinkenden Gesöff!", schnauzte er ihn an. „Wollen Sie mich vergiften?"

„Ich versuche, Ihnen zu helfen!", blaffte Hagrid, wütend über Malfoys undankbares Verhalten, zurück. „Auch wenn ich sehr versucht bin, Sie wie ein aufgespießtes Schwein bluten zu lassen!"

„Weg von mir, Sie Riesentrampel!", rief Lucius und versuchte, vom Bett aufzustehen. Seine Brust brannte vor Schmerz und er sah nach unten auf etwas, das wie große Stücke rohen Fleisches aussah und seine Wunden bedeckte. „Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?", knurrte er wütend, riss die Fleischscheiben herunter und warf sie auf den Boden.

„Ich habe Ihnen Ihr verdammtes Leben gerettet, Idiot!", brummte Hagrid zurück. „Aber mir ist jetzt klar, dass ich mich nicht damit hätte abplagen sollen."

Lucius ignorierte Hagrid, während er seine Wunden auf der Brust untersuchte, die sich schon geschlossen hatten. Er roch irgendeine eklige Salbe auf seiner Haut und folgerte daraus, dass der Riese ihm das aufgetragen haben musste. Erinnerungen von den Geschehnissen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn und er schloss gedankenvoll einen Moment die Augen.

Als er sie wieder aufmachte, starrte er den beleidigten Halbriesen an und meinte: „Haben Sie wenigstens etwas Flohpulver? Ich möchte nach Hause, wo ich RICHTIGE Pflege bekomme!"

Hagrid stand auf und kramte nach einer Holzkiste in seinem Mantel. „Das ist das Beste, das ich je aus Ihrem Mund gehört habe. Scheren Sie sich aus meinem Haus!" Er hielt Lucius die Kiste hin. Dieser erhob sich und wollte gerade eine Handvoll des Pulvers herausholen, als sie ihm Hagrid wieder wegzog. „Noch eins", meinte er. „Kommen Sie nie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts um jemanden zu verletzen, oder ich werde Harry das nächste Mal seine Sache beenden lassen. Tatsächlich helfe ich ihm dann sogar dabei!"

Lucius warf ihm ein böses Grinsen zu und nahm das Pulver. „Das werden wir ja sehen." Er trat in den Kamin und reiste nach Malfoy Manor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mitten in der Nacht öffnete Draco die Augen und blickte sich im Krankenflügel um, der schwach von ein paar Kerzen erhellt wurde. Er versuchte, sich ein wenig zu bewegen und stellte fest, dass seine Hände auf jeder Seite des Bettes von anderen Händen bedeckt waren. Als er seinen Kopf etwas hob, sah er, dass Hermine und Harry beide neben seinem Bett auf Sesseln sitzend eingeschlafen waren und jeder von ihnen eine seiner Hände hielt. Darauf lagen ihre schlafenden Köpfe. Dracos Herz floss über bei dem Bild, dass sie darstellten und ein Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Hals, als er das erste Mal, seit er ein kleines Kind war, fühlte, dass man sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn machte.

Eine Träne rollte ihm aus einem Augenwinkel herab bis zu seinem Ohr und er zog eine Hand heraus, um sie abzuwischen. Diese Bewegung weckte Hermine und sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Du bist wach!", sagte sie leise und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Noch bin ich mir nicht sicher", gab er zurück. „Ich nehme an, ich finde es erst heraus, wenn ich versuche, aufzustehen."

„Madam Pomfrey hat dir jede Stunde ein Stärkungsmittel gegeben. Sie sagte, es würde dir bis zum Morgen besser gehen." Hermine stand auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn innig.

„Ich glaube, mehr von diesen Küssen ist alles, was ich an Stärkungsmitteln brauche", grinste er sie an und zog ihren Kopf für mehr wieder zu sich. Dann blickte er auf Harrys schlafenden Kopf und meinte: „Was ist passiert? Ist mein Vater…?"

„Deinem Vater geht es gut", versicherte sie ihm. „Hagrid half ihm und er ging wieder." Sie studierte einen Augenblick lang im Kerzenlicht sein Gesicht und fügte dann hinzu: „Es tut mir leid, was dir passiert ist, Draco. Als ich von Hogsmeade zurückkehrte und hörte, was passiert ist, kam ich so schnell wie ich konnte. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Sie streichelte sein Gesicht mit ihren Fingern und er drehte den Kopf seitwärts, um ihre Fingerspitzen zu küssen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er versucht hat, mich umzubringen", sagte er zu ihr. „Er wollte, dass ich zugebe dass Harry lügt und ich wollte das nicht."

„Such keine Entschuldigung für ihn", flüsterte Hermine. „Eltern dürfen so etwas einfach nicht tun. Es ist so unmenschlich!"

Draco seufzte. „Naja, ich denke, ein Gutes kam bei allem doch dabei raus."

„Was?"

„Er sah, dass ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Er sah Harrys Macht", meinte Draco. „Das gibt ihm sicher einiges zum Nachdenken."

„Vielleicht", stimmte sie zu. Beide drehten sich und schauten Harry an, der seinen Kopf gehoben hatte und sie schläfrig ansah.

„Hey", sagte er leise zu Draco. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Das muss es doch, wenn ihr beide mich so verhätschelt", lächelte er. „Aber hört ja nicht auf damit, ich genieße jede Sekunde davon."

Harry stand auf und beugte zu ihm hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Dann plumpste er zurück auf seinen Sessel und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein wirres Haar. „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich wieder die Kontrolle verloren habe. Was ich fast mit… deinem Vater… getan habe… Merlin!"

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen. Wäre es umgekehrt gewesen und ich hätte jemanden dabei beobachtet, wie er dich foltert, hätte ich das Gleiche gemacht!", sagte der Slytherin. Harry sah zu ihm und dann wieder auf seine Schuhe. Er sah bedrückt und traurig aus. Hermine und Draco schauten sich an und dann wieder zu ihm. „Ich meine das so, Harry", versuchte Draco es erneut. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht sauer auf dich. Du hast mich gerettet und ich bin dankbar dafür!"

Harry stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Bett ab und griff sich mit beiden Händen ins Haar. „Das ist es nicht", meinte er frustriert. „Es ist etwas anderes, etwas Schlimmes…"

„Worum geht es?", fragte Hermine. Sie ging um das Bett herum zu ihrem dunkelhaarigen Freund und setzte sich neben seine Ellbogen. „Sag es uns."

Er sah ihr mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck ins Gesicht. „Ich verdiene euch gar nicht", startete er, sah Draco an und fügte hinzu: „Keinen von euch. Ich bin böse und durch und durch schlecht."

Der blonde Slytherin lachte kurz auf. „Ach, komm schon, Harry! Das ist das Lächerlichste, das ich jemals von dir gehört habe!"

Harry sah ihn zornig an, da er über seinen Schmerz lachte. „Das ist nicht komisch! Etwas ist heute passiert, etwas, das meine Wut ausgelöst hat!"

„Wir wissen das doch", meinte Hermine und fuhr beruhigend mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

Er schüttelte sie ab und erklärte: „Es war nicht Dracos Vater! Ich war schon über der Grenze, ehe ich überhaupt wusste, dass Lucius hier ist!"

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Draco nun ernsthaft. Er konnte sehen, dass etwas wirklich an Harry nagte.

Der Gryffindor stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel. „Ich wurde in einen der Waschräume verfolgt und… „

„Wer folgte dir dorthin?", fragte Hermine.

„Warrington", sagte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco. Dessen Gesicht wurde zu einer wütenden Maske, als er sich an die Worte erinnerte, die Warrington am Morgen zu ihm gesagt hatte – etwas über die Flüssigkeiten eines Dunklen Lords, die einen stärker machen würden.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", knurrte er. „Ich bring ihn um!"

„Er hat dir etwas angetan, Harry?", fragte Hermine alarmiert nach. „Ich dachte, er wäre einer deiner Anhänger!"

„Ich glaube, das ist er auch – auf eine eigene, verdrehte, verdammte Art und Weise", sagte Harry. „Er… er packte mich um die Beine und… nun… versuchte mir einen zu blasen."

„Was!", keuchte Hermine auf. „Ich dachte, sie würden dich mit Respekt behandeln!"

„Er hat so eine verrückte Idee, dass ihn das Aufnehmen deiner Flüssigkeiten mächtiger machen würde!", fauchte Draco wütend, während er sich Warrington vorstellte, der seinen Mund an Harry legte. „ Ich werde ihm schon was zu trinken geben, wenn ich ihm die Zähne eingeschlagen und seinen Hals hinunter gestopft habe!"

Hermine ignorierte Dracos wütende Tirade und fragte Harry: „Und, was hast du dann getan?"

„Ich versuchte, ihn weg zu drücken, aber er ließ nicht los!", erklärte der Gefragte. „Dann sagte er irgendwas total Blödsinniges über mich, dass ich Draco zum Sex benutzen würde und das machte mich so… verdammt wütend! Er bot sich mir an, damit ich ihn benutze!"

„Das war's jetzt. Er ist tot!", kochte Draco. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich versuchen, aufzustehen um aus dem Bett zu klettern, als Hermine ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte und energisch meinte: „Wag es ja nicht, jetzt dieses Bett zu verlassen, Draco Malfoy! Es geht dir noch nicht gut genug. Beruhig dich erst mal wieder. Ich bin sicher, Harry hat sich darum gekümmert. Es hat ihn doch wütend gemacht, oder nicht?" Sie sah auf das finstere Gesicht ihres Gryffindor Freundes. „Also, erzähl uns, was danach passiert ist."

Harry sah sie an und meinte: „Ich bin verdammt noch mal übergeschnappt! Ich fühlte mich in der Falle und zornig und beleidigt und ich kam über die Grenze. Und das war es dann, als ich… als ich… alles versaute." Harry rieb seine müden Augen.

„Weiter", sagte sie sanft.

„Nun, er bekam Angst, als er mein Gesicht sah… du weißt schon… wie es dann wird", erzählte er und sah Hermine an, die nickte.

„Dann versuchte er, von mir weg zu kommen, aber ich war zu wütend auf ihn, um ihn entkommen zu lassen. Ich packte ihn an den Haaren und ich… ich…" Harry fühlte, wie es ihm den Magen umdrehte und dachte, dass er sich gleich erbrechen müsste. Er schaute in ihre wartenden Gesichter hoch und erklärte: „Ich zwang ihn, mir einen zu blasen! Ich war wütend, so verdammt wütend, dass ich ihn ihm geradezu in den Hals schob! Ich wollte ihn ersticken! Aber er erstickte nicht, sondern nahm ihn ganz. Und dann fühlte ich mich schuldig und dachte, dass ich es mir mit euch nun komplett versaut habe, auch wenn ich dabei gar nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass ich gerade Sex hätte. Es war mehr als würde ich nur versuchen, ihn zu verletzen, aber ich fühlte mich doch, als hätte er etwas bekommen, dass nur euch beiden gehört und es ging mir einfach nur scheiße. Ich warf ihn hart auf den Boden und er rannte davon. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen um mich wieder abzukühlen, als mir Crabbe erzählte, dass Lucius hier sei. So, das ist passiert! Ich habe alles vermasselt! Scheiße noch mal!" Harry schlug auf die Lehne seines Sessels, rieb dann wieder seine Augen und wartete auf die Reaktionen seiner beiden Freunde.

Es war still, während Hermine und Draco über Harrys Worte nachdachten. Dann meinte Draco: „Es ist nicht dein Fehler. Warrington hat dich überschnappen lassen, nicht wahr? Es ist sein verdammter Fehler und glaube mir, dafür wird er bezahlen!"

„Draco hat Recht, Harry", stimmte Hermine zu. „Als du in deinem normalen Gemütszustand warst, hast du doch versucht, ihn weg zu stoßen und konntest es nicht. Dein Körper wurde zu deinem anderen Selbst, das Selbst, dass dich verteidigen kann."

„Mich verteidigen?", sagte Harry. „Sieh doch, was ich getan habe, Hermine! Das nennt man nicht gerade verteidigen!"

„Nun ja, du hast wieder die Kontrolle übernommen", erläuterte sie näher. „Das ist eine Art von Verteidigung! Du hast es umgedreht und ihn hilflos gemacht. Du hast vorhin gesagt, wenn du eine bestimmte Linie übertrittst, kannst du deinen Zorn anscheinend nicht mehr aufhalten."

„Ja", nickte er.

„Denk mal an die anderen Dinge, die du in diesem Gemütszustand gemacht hast – mit Pansy und Lucius und… John Wells. Wenn du dich dann wieder beruhigst ist es, als würdest du zu einer ganz anderen Person werden, zu jemandem, der fürsorglich ist", begründete Hermine. „Wie könnten Draco und ich dir etwas vorwerfen, das du getan hast, als du dein anderes Selbst warst? Du hast ja sogar gesagt, dass du es nicht genossen hast."

„Nein! Das habe ich auch nicht!", erklärte Harry vehement. „Also… hasst ihr beiden mich nicht?"

Hermine stand auf, setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Dich hassen? Ich liebe dich!" Harry lächelte, küsste sie und blickte dann fragend Draco an.

„Was?", sagte Draco. „Natürlich empfinde ich das genauso! Es ist nicht deine Schuld und ja, ich liebe dich auch."

Harry fühlte sich so befreit, dass er am Liebsten einen Stepptanz gleich hier im Krankenflügel aufgeführt hätte. „Ich liebe euch beide auch. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie schlecht ich mich deswegen gefühlt habe! Ich hoffe, dass nicht noch einer von diesen Typen versucht, ‚meine Flüssigkeiten zu trinken!'" Er schaute Draco an. „Könntest du ihnen sagen, dass es nicht funktioniert? So bekommen sie nicht mehr Macht. Vielleicht kann ich mich dann bald wieder in den Waschräumen sicher fühlen."

Draco nickte. „Keine Sorge. Das werden sie bald erfahren. Ich kümmere mich darum."

tbc

* * *

Na, Harry hat doch wirklich gute Freunde, oder? Wie gefiel euch Hagrid? Im nächsten Kapitel wird es dann auch mal wieder hot, versprochen +gg+… 


	27. Wahre Gesichter

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke, liebe Schnuffi, dass du so schnell noch die Fehler gefunden hast. Alles, was sonst noch nicht gut klingt oder fehlerhaft ist, ist allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen +gg+

So, mit zwei Tagen Verspätung habe ich das Kapitel doch noch online gebracht. Danke für eure Geduld! Ich möchte euch noch erinnern, dass ich eine Mailingliste habe, für alle, die gerne benachrichtigt werden möchten, wenn ein neues Kapitel da ist. Mail genügt, dann nehme ich euch in die Liste auf.

Reviews und Antworten darauf wie immer auf meiner Homepage. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Wahre Gesichter**

Harry hatte entschieden, dass es ihn nicht länger interessierte, ob ihn die Leute anstarrten oder nicht. Er ging mutig mit Hermine zum Frühstück und setzte sich, ohne viel umher zu blicken, an den Gryffindortisch. Er tat so, als wäre alles wie immer, redete mit den anderen und griff nach den Essensplatten. Das war anscheinend das Richtige, denn alle waren es nach kürzester Zeit leid, ihn dabei zu beobachten, dass er sich genauso wie in den Jahren zuvor verhielt und kümmerten sich wieder um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. Was hatten sie erwartet? Dachten sie, er würde einen Wutanfall bekommen, weil sein Essen nicht richtig zubereitet war und dann den Hauselfen abschlachten, der es gekocht hatte?

Er blickte durch den Raum zu Draco, der bei seinen Hausgenossen am Slytherintisch saß. Er war vor einer Stunde aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und schien wieder ganz der Alte zu sein – mit Ausnahme des fast verheilten Schnittes an seiner rechten Wange. Harry bemerkte, dass die Schnittverletzung wohl das Hauptthema war und dass viele der Mädchen um ihn herum scheinbar dachten, dass es sein Sexappeal noch steigern würde. Draco genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die er erhielt und der Gryffindor lächelte kopfschüttelnd. Hermine jedoch fand das nicht komisch. Sie konnte die albernen Gänse nicht leiden, die ihm schöne Augen machten.

Die erste Stunde an diesem Tag war ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' bei Hagrid. Harry und Hermine genossen diesen Unterricht, den sie mit den Slytherins hatten, jetzt, da es ihnen eine Möglichkeit verschaffte, länger mit Draco zusammen zu sein. Während sich alle auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte machten, holte der Blonde die beiden ein und bemerkte die schlechte Laune seiner Freundin.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Draco Hermine.

„Nichts", antwortete sie so, dass es genau das Gegenteil bedeutete.

Harry lächelte in sich hinein, denn er kannte Hermines Stimmungen nach all diesen Jahren ziemlich gut. Er wusste, das Draco wegen des Flirtens am Frühstückstisch irgendeine Art von Tadel bekommen würde – und das schnell und unerwartet. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste auch, dass Draco wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung haben würde, was ihn da traf und es würde ihn vollkommen verwirren. Er fragte sich, ob er Draco wissen lassen sollte, dass wenn Hermine „Nichts" sagte, es wirklich genau das Gegenteil bedeutete. Aber er entschied sich, dass es viel lustiger wäre, wenn er das selbst herausfinden würde.

Hagrid wartete bereits auf die Klasse. Er stand neben den Tiergehegen und sah sehr aufgeregt aus. Nachdem sich die Klasse um ihn herum versammelt hatte, sagte er: „Wir haben heute ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen vor uns, deshalb sollten alle gut zuhören."

Die Schüler verstummten und er redete weiter. „Die römischen Wölfe, von denen wir heute etwas lernen, fangen jetzt mit der Paarung an. Das geschieht allerdings sehr selten in Gefangenschaft, daher werdet ihr nun gleich etwas sehen können, was noch nicht viele Menschen zuvor gesehen haben. Natürlich haben wir ihnen dabei mit einen kleinen Zuchttrank nachgeholfen, aber es gab trotzdem die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht bei ihnen wirkt." Harry, Hermine und Draco sahen einander bei der Erwähnung des Zuchttrankes an und hielten ein Lächeln zurück. Das war ziemlich sicher genau der Trank, den sie in Snapes Kerker getrunken hatten – derjenige, der sie auf die verrückte Idee gebracht hatte, die Dursleys zu besuchen.

„Also, verteilt euch alle um das Gehege und versucht, so ruhig wie möglich zu sein, damit wir sie nicht stören", sagte Hagrid zu ihnen. Die Schüler liefen zu den Seiten der Einzäunung und sahen über den Zaun. Dieser war hoch und ging den meisten bis zum Hals, damit die Wölfe nicht darüber springen und entkommen konnten. Die Kleineren zogen alte Kisten heran um sich darauf zu stellen.

Die Gryffindors und die Slytherins sahen alle schweigend und fasziniert zu, wie sich die Wölfe spielerisch bissen. Es waren zwei Männchen und ein Weibchen und viele der Schüler fragten sich, ob die Rüden wohl um die Wölfin kämpfen würden. Überraschenderweise taten sie das nicht, sondern einer legte seine Pfote auf den Rücken der Fähe und steckte sein langes, rotes Geschlechtsteil in ihre Öffnung. Das war für einige der Schüler ziemlich peinlich und sie sahen einander mit einem verlegenen Grinsen an.

Dann begannen die Wölfe, sich ernsthaft zu paaren und alle grinsten leise, während sie zusahen, wie der Penis des Rüden in die Fähe hinein und wieder hinaus glitt. „Nun", meinte Hagrid, „sie machen das jetzt eine ganze Weile lang, ihr müsst also geduldig sein!"

Geduldig? Sie konnten kaum ihre Augen abwenden! Sie beobachteten, wie das Männchen immer wieder in das Weibchen stieß und viele der Schüler spürten, wie es in ihren eigenen Leisten heiß wurde. Nicht wenige Gesichter wurden rot und Hände schwitzten, während sie sich oben am Zaun festhielten. Ron spürte Lavenders Hand an seinem Bein und wurde hart, als sie über die Spitze seines Penis fuhr und ihn erregt rieb. Er musste sich anstrengen, um so zu tun, als sei nichts geschehen, aber bald beschloss er, es ihr zurück zu zahlen und griff selbst nach ihr.

Seamus, der neben Parvati stand hörte, wie ihre Atmung flacher und schneller wurde. Er bekam eine Erektion, nur weil er hier neben einem erregten Mädchen stand und den Wölfen bei der Paarung zusah. Parvati spürte, wie die sexuelle Energie um sie herum stärker wurde und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Seamus und blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass er genauso geil wie sie selbst war. Mit einer kecken Bewegung stellte sie vor ihm ein Bein zur Seite als würde sie versuchen, sich zwischen ihn und den Zaun zu quetschen. Mit ihrem Hintern rieb sie so über seinen Schaft und fühlte, wie er überrascht zusammen zuckte. Anscheinend hatte er aber verstanden, denn er stellte sich diskret hinter sie und hielt sie an den Hüften fest, um sein Glied an ihrer Rückseite über ihren Roben zu reiben.

Harry und Draco standen hinter Hermine, die sich am Zaun festhielt und sich genauso angeturnt und erregt wie alle um sie herum fühlte. Der Slytherin schaute seinen Freund an und flüsterte: „Was ist los?" Er wusste natürlich, dass Harry geil wie der Teufel war, denn er sah nicht nur dessen Gesichtsausdruck, sondern auch noch andere Anzeichen. Harry blickte zurück, bemerkte das wissende Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf über die Neckerei. Draco beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und meinte: „Mach es ihr. Du weißt, dass du es willst. Tu es einfach! Ich weiß, dass sie es auch will."

Harry schluckte und sah auf Hermines Hintern hinunter. Er legte seine Hand darauf und rieb über ihre Pofalte. Sie drückte sich an ihn und er war sicher, dass er ein Stöhnen tief in ihr gehört hatte. Draco legte wieder seinen Mund an Harrys Ohr und flüsterte mit heißem Atem: „Nimm sie. Sie will es. Du… willst es!"

Harry neigte leicht den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wir sind im Unterricht!", zischte er.

„Ach?", antwortete der Blonde. „Und was wollen die anderen machen? Du bist der verdammte Dunkle Lord. Du kannst tun, was immer du möchtest." Er grinste ermunternd. Harry schaute Draco an um zu ergründen, ob er nur einen Spaß machte, aber das tat er nicht. „Los, Harry. Nimm sie", wiederholte Draco.

Harry war jetzt so verdammt hart, dass er sich nur noch schnell umsah um zu bemerken, dass die anderen selbst in ihren eigenen geilen Gedanken gefangen waren. Niemand schien ihn auch nur anzusehen. Er stellte sich direkt hinter Hermine und fing an, ihre Robe von hinten nach oben zu schieben. Draco stand seitlich, um direkte Blicke zu blockieren, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und meinte: „Harry will dich vögeln. Ich wette ja, dass du bereits klatschnass bist, oder etwa nicht, Liebes?" Sie nickte antwortend leicht mit dem Kopf.

Hermine war schon sehr erregt und Harry und Draco hinter sich zu haben, die ihren Hintern berührten und schmutzige Reden führten, vergrößerte ihr Verlangen nur noch. An diesem Punkt war es ihr egal, ob sie jemand beobachtete, solange sie einen Schwanz in sich spürte und das bald! Draco glitt von vorn in ihre Roben und zog ihren Rock hoch, legte eine Hand über ihren Hügel und streichelte ihre angeschwollene Klitoris mit den Fingern. Sie fühlte, wie Harry hinter ihr mit seiner Hand über ihr Höschen rieb, dann darunter fuhr und ihr die Finger in die Öffnung steckte. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen um ein lautes Stöhnen zu ersticken, während Finger an und in ihr arbeiteten und ihre Säfte verteilten.

Draco zog ihr Höschen herunter und ließ es an den Knöcheln hängen, während Harry sein Glied mit der freien Hand ausgepackt hatte. Er legte seine Robe über ihre Seiten, um etwas Privatsphäre zu haben und schob ihn in ihre süße Hitze. Der Slytherin legte einen Arm um ihre Körpermitte, um ihr Halt zu geben und gleichzeitig zu verhindern, dass sie nach vorne geschoben wurde und andere bemerkten, was hier vor sich ging. Er beugte sich wieder zu ihrem Ohr hinunter und meinte: „Du magst das, oder? Du stehst darauf, während des Unterrichts gevögelt zu werden?" Sie nickte dezent, versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu stehen und war dankbar, dass die Zäune hoch genug waren, um den Großteil ihrer Körper vor den anderen, die an den anderen Seiten des Geheges standen, zu verbergen.

Als der männliche Wolf endlich vom Weibchen stieg meinte Hagrid: „Seht alle zu. Jetzt hat der andere Wolf seine Chance. So stellt das Rudel sicher, dass die Fähe auch wirklich empfängt. Das ist ein ziemlich übliches Verhalten unter Wölfen!"

Draco flüsterte: „Gute Idee!" zu Hermine, als Harry hinter ihr zum Höhepunkt gekommen war. Er ging zur Seite und Draco nahm seinen Platz ein und steckte seinen Penis in ihre nasse Öffnung. Er glitt leicht durch die Menge von Harrys Sperma und ihren Säften hinein und Draco wollte am liebsten vor Wonne aufstöhnen. Es war wie im Himmel. Es fühlte sich so heiß und gut an, tief in ihrer pochenden Mitte zu sein und dabei zuzusehen, wie der zweite Rüde das Weibchen im Gehege bestieg. Harry stellte sich jetzt an Hermines Seite und legte diskret seine Finger auf ihre Klitoris, um damit zu spielen. Es würde ihn nicht zufrieden stellen, wenn sie nicht wenigstens einmal käme, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie sich zurückhielt, um nicht die Kontrolle vor der ganzen Klasse zu verlieren.

Draco stieß jetzt von hinten in sie und Harry machte mit seinen geheimen Fingereien an ihrem Kitzler weiter, lehnte sich nach vorn und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Komm für mich, Hermine. Keiner sieht zu. Küss mich, wenn du ein Geräusch nicht zurück halten kannst." Sie drehte den Kopf in Harrys Richtung und sah ihn mit gerötetem Gesicht an. Dann presste sie verzweifelt ihre Lippen auf seinen, als sie der Orgasmus mit Macht überkam und sie leise Laute in seinen Mund stöhnte.

Das Zusammenziehen ihrer inneren Wände ließ Draco vor Ekstase die Augen verdrehen, er hielt ihre Hüften fest, stieß hart in sie und schoss seinen heißen Samen mit keuchendem Stöhnen in sie. Als er sich herauszog, sah er, dass Hermine über und über voll von seinem und Harrys Sperma war, dazu flossen auch ihre eigenen Säfte an ihren Schenkeln hinunter. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sprach einen schnellen Reinigungszauber. Dann bückte er sich und zog zügig ihr Höschen wieder hoch. Als er zur Seite sah, erblickte er Crabbe und Goyle, die nicht weit weg standen und ihn mit grinsenden Gesichtern anschauten. Also hatten sie alles gesehen, dachte Draco schulterzuckend. Scheißegal! Er sah sie mit einem coolen, kleinen Grinsen an – wie eine Katze, die gerade den Sahnetopf ausgeschleckt hat.

Hagrid war so vertieft darin gewesen, die Paarung zu beobachten, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, welchen Effekt dies auf die Schüler ausübte. Schließlich sah er hoch und in ihre geröteten und erregten Gesichter und erkannte, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, diesen Unterrichtsstoff ausgerechnet bei einer Horde hormongeladener Teenager durchzunehmen. Er räusperte sich und sagte: „Okay. Ich denke, wir haben genug gesehen. Geben wir ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre und werfen einen Blick in unsere Bücher." Alle verließen zögernd die Wölfe und folgten dem Halbriesen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Später an diesem Nachmittag kam Warrington zurück in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte nach Pucey. Er entdeckte schließlich seinen Freund, der sich gerade mit ihren anderen Zimmergenossen unterhielt. Als er dazu kam, sahen sie ihn seltsam an und verstummten. „Redet ihr über mich?", fragte Warrington.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Pucey. „Sei nicht so paranoid."

„Was auch immer", meinte sein Freund schulterzuckend. „Dann hattet ihr Typen eben euer eigenes kleines Kaffeekränzchen. Ich habe noch etwas zu tun." Er ging zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs und bemerkte nicht, wie ihm ihre Augen mitleidig folgten.

Als er in seinen Schlafraum kam, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Crabbe und Goyle erblickte, die, ihn anstarrend, auf seinem Bett saßen. „Was macht ihr beide hier drin?", fragte Warrington und sah sie finster an.

Crabbes und Goyles Augen sahen nach rechts. Warrington drehte den Kopf und entdeckte Malfoy, der leger in einem Sessel an der Wand saß und schwarze Lederhandschuhe in seiner Hand hielt.

„Du bist böse gewesen, Warrington", meinte Draco locker.

Dieser schnaubte und antwortete: „Eifersüchtig, Malfoy? Vielleicht denkt er, dass ich besser als du bin?"

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab, den er verborgen an der Seite gehalten hatte und richtete ihn auf Warrington, ehe dieser seinen Stab aus der Robe ziehen konnte. „Crucio!", rief Draco und schickte ihn schmerzhaft auf den Boden. Er ließ den Fluch nur einige Sekunden andauern, gerade lang genug, um Warrington ein wenig fügsam zu machen. Draco nickte Crabbe und Goyle zu, die aufstanden und den geschwächten Slytherin an den Armen hochzogen und ihn auf das Bett gegenüber Draco setzten. Sie nahmen ihm auch seinen Zauberstab ab und warfen ihn durch das Zimmer.

„Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass du nicht so reden solltest – zu deinem eigenen Wohl", erklärte Draco ruhig, während er langsam seine Handschuhe anzog. „Du hast eine Menge über Manieren zu lernen und was richtig und falsch ist. Beispielsweise geht man niemals zu einem Dunklen Lord und berührt ihn ohne Erlaubnis. Das ist höchst respektlos. Wenn ein Dunkler Lord möchte, dass man ihm einen bläst, dann bittet er darum – und nicht anders herum! Du hast Glück gehabt, dass er dich am Leben gelassen hat!" Er betrachtete Warringtons störrisches Gesicht.

„Zweitens", fuhr Draco fort. „Wenn ein Dunkler Lord sagt, dass du aufhören sollst, dann tust du das unverzüglich. Du hast ihn über die Grenze gebracht und ihn wütend gemacht. Das ist eine gefährliche Sache. Andere Leute hätten deswegen ernsthaft verletzt werden können!"

„Drittens", sagte er und stand auf. „Sprich nicht, ehe er nicht zuerst mir dir redet. Du hältst Abstand und stellst dich niemals zu einem Dunklen Lord, ehe er nicht den ersten Schritt macht."

Draco stand nun genau vor Warrington und sah dessen trotziges Gesicht an. Er hob die Hand und schlug ihn mit der Rückseite hart ins Gesicht. Der Slytherin drehte den Kopf wieder zurück zu ihm und starrte ihn an. „Und als Letztes", fügte Draco an, „beleidige nie seine Lover vor ihm. Du hältst deinen verdammten Mund, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist. Und vergiss diese verrückte Idee über seine Körperflüssigkeiten. Es stimmt nicht."

Draco sah ihn noch einige Augenblicke lang still an und meinte dann abschließend: „Du weißt, dass du dafür bezahlen musst, oder? Der Dunkle Lord ist sehr unzufrieden mit dir. Du wirst bestraft und dann wirst du dich entschuldigen. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar! Denn das ist der einzige Weg, damit der Rest von uns dir deine Anmaßung vergibt."

„Ich weiß!", zischte Warrington. „Nun macht schon."

Draco nickte, sah Crabbe und Goyle an und nickte ihnen ebenfalls zu. Goyle stand auf, hielt Warrington vor sich und Crabbe holte weit aus und schlug ihm in den Magen, was ihm schmerzhaft die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Draco wandte sich um, ging zu seiner Tasche und nahm eine Peitsche heraus, während Crabbe Warrington das Hemd von den Schultern riss. Als das getan war, bemerkte Draco, dass die Tür nicht geschlossen war und zwei Erstklässler draußen im Korridor standen und sie erschrocken anstarrten.

Er ging zur Tür, sah die beiden an und meinte: „Denkt immer daran, euch den Respektspersonen gegenüber richtig zu verhalten und das hier wird euch niemals passieren." Er schloss klickend die Tür vor ihren entsetzten Gesichtern.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beim Abendessen waren Harry und Hermine überrascht, dass Draco, Crabbe und Goyle eine halbe Stunde zu spät kamen. Alle drei sahen nicht in Harrys Richtung und dieser wurde misstrauisch, als er bemerkte, dass Warrington überhaupt nicht zum Essen gekommen war.

„Schon gesehen, dass Warrington nicht da ist?", fragte er Hermine mit leiser Stimme.

Hermine beobachtete nun den Slytherintisch genauer und antwortete: „Meinst du, dass Draco etwas mit ihm gemacht hat?"

„Ja. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich nicht haben hinreißen lassen", murmelte er. „Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass Draco von der Schule geworfen wird."

„Warum gehst du nicht und fragst nach?", meinte Hermine. Zum Ende der Mahlzeiten besuchten die Schüler öfters mal andere, die nicht in ihren eigenen Häusern waren. Den Professoren machte das nichts aus, solange es nicht zu laut oder störend wurde.

Harry zögerte zu gehen. Er wusste, wenn er am Slytherintisch auftauchte, würde das einige nervös machen, nachdem sie jetzt wussten, dass er ein Dunkler Lord war. Ach scheiß darauf, dachte er dann. Er war es leid, sich immer Gedanken darüber zu machen, was andere dachten. Er stand auf, nachdem der Nachtisch serviert worden war und ging hinüber zu Dracos Tisch. Dieser blickte überrascht hoch. Noch nie war Harry zuvor an ihren Tisch gekommen. Auch seine anderen Anhänger verstummten und fragten sich, was Harry wohl wollte.

Er stand hinter Draco und beugte sich, mit der Hand auf dessen Schulter, vor. „Kann ich einen Augenblick mit dir reden?", fragte er.

„Natürlich", sagte Draco. Er erhob sich und folgte dem Dunkelhaarigen aus der Großen Halle. Harry drehte sich zu ihm und meinte: „Wo ist Warrington?"

„In seinem Zimmer, nehme ich an", antwortete Draco achselzuckend. „Was kümmert dich das?"

„Habt ihr etwas mit ihm gemacht?"

Draco sah ihn an und seufzte. „Harry, hör mir zu. Das sind dunkle Zauberer, mit denen du jetzt umgehst, aus uralten, dunklen Familien. Sie wegen Respektlosigkeit oder Überschreitung ihrer Grenzen nicht zu bestrafen würde als Schwäche angesehen werden. Sie kennen die Sitten und sie wissen, dass sie bestraft werden, wenn sie Fehler machen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du in ihren Augen schwach aussiehst, Harry. Wenn ich dein Vollstrecker sein muss, dann ist das eben so. Es macht mir nichts aus, das für dich zu sein, Tatsache ist, dass es sogar besser ist, wenn ich das übernehme, weil es den Eindruck macht als wärst du zu gut, um dich mit solch untergeordneten Angelegenheiten zu befassen.

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was?" Er lief gehetzt auf und ab und rief: „Ich fühle mich, als sei ich ein verdammter Gangsterboss!"

„Gangsterboss?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht im Geringsten. Harry, du bist mit unserer Art noch überhaupt nicht vertraut und das ist auch okay. Dafür hast du mich – ich stelle sicher, dass du den Respekt bekommst, den du verdienst."

„Wie schlimm hast du ihn verletzt?", erkundigte sich Harry spitz. „Ist er im Krankenflügel?"

„Nein, da würde er nicht hingehen. Er heilt das selbst, denn es ist eine Sache des Stolzes."

„Wahrscheinlich ist er jetzt noch wütender auf mich", meinte Harry. „Er wird auf die andere Seite wechseln und Voldemort unterstützen."

„Nein", erklärte der Blonde. „Das hier wird dir noch mehr Respekt von ihm einbringen. Wir haben an ihm ein Exempel statuiert. Jeder wird nun wissen, dass er es mit dir nicht verscherzen darf. Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemals wieder einer wagt, sich so bei dir zu verhalten wie er es getan hat. Glaub mir, Harry, so funktioniert das mit dunklen Zauberern. Daran musst du dich gewöhnen."

tbc

**A/N:** Erinnert euch Draco an jemanden? Vielleicht: wie der Vater, so auch der Sohn? Oder ist er doch ganz anders? Die Zukunft wird es zeigen…

* * *

Jetzt wisst ihr, für wen dieser Trank eigentlich gedacht war… die drei hatten ja ihren Spaß, was man von Warrington nicht gerade behaupten kann. Im nächsten Kapitel – das wieder am Donnerstag kommt, erzählt Hermine endlich den Jungs, was sie von Marlston weiß… 


	28. Zusammenhalt

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein größter Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi fürs Beta lesen – sie behauptet immer, es sei nur wenig Arbeit für sie, aber ich sehe das ganz anders…

Dieses Kapitel ist wieder einmal **gekürzt**. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob die Beschreibungen nicht wieder zu detailliert sind und habe mich kurzfristig entschlossen, zu kürzen. Das komplette Kapitel findet ihr auf meiner Homepage!

* * *

Heute kommt auch mal wieder ein Reviewaufruf von mir… nehmt euch doch trotz der Aufregung wegen des Erscheinens des siebten Bandes am Samstag die Zeit, mir mal wieder zu schreiben, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet.

Ich begrüße auch alle, die die Story neu in ihre Liste aufgenommen haben oder in der letzten Zeit einen Alert darauf setzten – und auch die, die bei Petalsoft reviewn und schreiben, dass sie die Übersetzung lesen! ( - ich aber gar keine Rückmeldung bekomme... )

Viele Leser – hunderte von Klicks, auch auf der Homepage – und so wenige, die sich die paar Minuten Zeit nehmen, mir ihre Meinung zu sagen… leider höre ich auch von einigen Lesern der ersten Stunde kaum noch was. Eure Rückmeldung sind meine Motivation, aber eigentlich wisst ihr das auch… seid bitte nicht genervt – aber ich hätte wirklich gerne ein wenig mehr Resonanz…

**

* * *

**

**Zusammenhalt**

Am nächsten Abend waren Harry und Ron nach dem Quidditchtraining auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Colin Creevey rannte an Harrys Seite und rief: „Hey, kann ich einen Augenblick mit dir reden?"

„Ich bin schon für etwas anderes zu spät dran, Colin, geht es schnell?", fragte Harry. Er hatte Hermine und Draco versprochen, dass er sie im Bad der Vertrauensschüler treffen würde. Hermine hatte ihnen geheimnisvoll erklärt, dass sie ihnen etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte.

„Nun, ich denke schon, dass ich es kurz halten kann", meinte Colin. Harry blieb stehen, nachdem er Ron einen ‚Seh' dich später' Klaps gegeben hatte und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. Colin sah in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen und begann: „Weißt du, ich wollte dir etwas sagen… ähm… mein Bruder und ich haben uns in letzter Zeit viel unterhalten." Er fuhr nervös fort: „Wir haben uns entschieden, dass wir dunkle Zauberer werden wollen. Wir möchten dir helfen, Harry, und deine Anhänger werden."

Harry starrte den Jüngeren einige Sekunden lang an und wusste nicht, was er zu solch einem Angebot sagen sollte. Dann fragte er: „Warum solltest du das wollen? Du bist ein Gryffindor!"

„Genau wie du", antwortete Colin. „Außerdem hast du der DA einmal gesagt, dass die dunkle Macht uns nur eine Seite von dir erschließt, die bereits vorhanden ist. Du hast uns sogar schon etwas von der Magie gezeigt! Warum sollte ich nicht den nächsten Schritt machen? Ich möchte dir helfen!"

Harry sah zur Seite und seufzte. „Colin, du musst kein dunkler Zauberer werden, wenn du mir helfen willst. Und wenn du wirklich wissen würdest, wie hart sie zueinander sind, dann würdest du deine Meinung sicher ändern."

„Wir haben das alles schon in Betracht gezogen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dir ist gar nicht klar, wie viel Glück du hast, nicht als dunkler Zauberer geboren worden zu sein! Wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich das ganz sicher nicht gewählt. Vergiss es einfach, Colin und sei froh, wer du bist!" Er drehte sich um, ging fort und ließ einen entmutigenden Jungen stehen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seine Hände rutschten ins Wasser, über ihren Hintern und er presste seinen nackten Körper gegen ihren. Er spielte mit seiner Zunge in ihrem Mund, während sie im warmen Bad standen. Hermines Finger glitten über seinen Rücken und Draco stöhnte, als sein Glied an ihrem Bauch zum Leben erwachte. Seine Hände wanderten zur Rückseite ihrer Schenkel und er hob sie an, setzte sie auf die Kante des Bades und küsste sie seitlich am Hals, während seine Handflächen weiter über ihre Beine streichelten und er sich dazwischen stellte.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich und Harry kam herein. „Hey, was macht ihr da!", lächelte er und wusste natürlich schon die Antwort.

Draco löste seine Lippen von Hermines Hals und sah ihn an. „Ich bin dabei, deine Freundin zu nageln!"

Harry warf seine Quidditchkleidung ab und lachte. „Ach wirklich? Weil ich nämlich vorhabe, DEINE Freundin zu vögeln!"

„Hört sofort auf, ihr beiden!", meinte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wollte, dass wir uns treffen und reden. Ich habe euch einiges zu erzählen." Harry glitt ins Wasser und watete zu ihnen hinüber, während Draco sie belustigt ansah.

„Ach so", sagte er. „Du ziehst dich aus, gehst mit zwei Kerlen ins Wasser und behauptest, dass du reden willst? Sonst geht es dir aber schon gut? Oder vielleicht stehst du auch nur darauf, uns verrückt zu machen?"

Hermine sah ihn sexy grinsend an. „Na ja, ich sagte ja auch nicht, dass ich NUR reden will. Aber ich würde das gerne zuerst machen, ehe wir zu sehr abgelenkt sind."

Harry fuhr mit einem Finger von ihrem Bauchnabel zu ihrer Brustwarze und streichelte sanft die harte Knospe. „Wer ist denn abgelenkt?", fragte er und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

Sie legte eine Hand auf jede Brust der Jungs und drückte sich zurück ins Bad. Beide lachten, während sie zurück fielen und dabei das Wasser über die Kanten schwappen ließen. Dann tauchte Hermine selbst wieder ins Wasser und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber, während die beiden versuchten, aufmerksam auszusehen.

„Also, wir warten, Liebes", sagte Draco.

Hermine atmete tief ein und erklärte: „Ich habe mich entschieden, das Marlstonerbe anzunehmen." Sie sah, ihre Reaktionen erwartend, in die Gesichter der Jungs. Dracos zeigte freudige Überraschung. Harry sah sie verwirrt an.

„Warum?", fragte er. „Ich dachte, du wärst so erpicht darauf, alles zu vergessen, was deine leiblichen Eltern angeht."

„Das war ich", entgegnete sie, „bis ich eine lange Unterredung mit Dumbledore hatte."

„Dumbledore?", rief Harry noch verdutzter. „Was hat der denn damit zu tun?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass es etwas in Marlston Manor gibt, eine Art Macht, die dir dabei helfen kann, gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen", erklärte sie.

„Mir helfen? Du machst das für mich?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, für dich und auch für die Zauberwelt. Glaubst du nicht, wenn es dort etwas gibt, das dir einen Vorteil über Voldemort verschafft, dass es das dann wert ist? Ich habe schon gründlich über alles nachgedacht und werde das jetzt durchziehen. Meine Eltern waren sehr verständnisvoll. Dumbledore und ich haben ihnen alles erklärt, als sie letzten Sonntag hier waren."

„Nun, ich finde, dass das großartige Neuigkeiten sind!", rief Draco. „Du wirst eine ziemlich reiche Hexe sein, Liebes! So kannst du Harry in mehr als nur einer Art und Weise helfen."

Harry starrte Draco irritiert an. „Ich brauche ihr Geld nicht!"

„Ich helfe ihm, wie und wo immer ich kann", sagte Hermine zu Draco. Dann wandte sie sich an Harry und stellte klar: „Ich liebe dich, Harry. Wenn es in Marlston Manor etwas gibt, dass dich mächtiger macht, dann finde ich, solltest du das auch ausnutzen!"

„Hermine…", seufzte Harry, „ich habe das Gefühl, dass du das gegen deine Überzeugung machst – nur um mir zu helfen. Gibt es keinen anderen Weg, wie wir nach Marlston kommen und diese ‚Sache' erhalten können, ohne dass du etwas tun musst, das du nicht willst?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe das schon erwogen, aber Dumbledore sagte, dass ich mein Erbe annehmen muss, um überhaupt Zutritt zum Manor zu bekommen. Angeblich ist es unmöglich, es zu betreten, außer du bist selbst eine Marlston oder mit einer zusammen."

„Wenn es das ist, was du wirklich willst", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Das ist es", meinte Hermine überzeugt. „Da ist noch mehr." Sie holte wieder tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Ich habe mich entschieden, in den Ferien nach Marlston zu gehen und ich möchte, dass ihr beide mit mir kommt. Dumbledore hat vorgeschlagen, dass es eine gute Möglichkeit für uns wäre, uns umzusehen und Dinge zu ‚entdecken'. So hat er sich jedenfalls ausgedrückt."

„Und deine Eltern sind einverstanden, dass du Weihnachten nicht bei ihnen verbringst?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich habe sie schon gefragt. Also, kommt ihr beiden mit mir?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe definitiv keinen Ausflug nach Hause geplant, also bin ich frei."

Harry machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Tja, ich weiß nicht. Die Dursleys werden sicher mächtig enttäuscht sein, wenn ich Weihnachten nicht da bin. Du weißt, wie sehr sie jedes Mal die Tage zählen, bis ich heim komme!"

Hermine spritzte ihn an und lachte. „Oh ja, sicher!"

„Natürlich gehe ich mit!", sagte er.

„Super!" Hermine lächelte. „Der Anwalt kommt am Freitag, um all den Papierkram aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Dann, sagte er, bringt er uns nach Marlston."

„Sehr gut! Also, sind wir jetzt fertig mit reden?", erkundigte sich Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich glaube schon", grinste Hermine. „Was hast du denn vor?"

„Hmm, lass mich überlegen", meinte Draco und legte einen Finger an sein Kinn. „Wie wäre es mit mehreren, erderschütternden Orgasmen für uns alle?"

„Hört sich gut an für mich", lächelte Harry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Freitagnachmittag gab es einen Wirrwarr an Betriebsamkeit, als die Schüler umherliefen, sich verabschiedeten und dabei ihre Koffer hinter sich herzogen. Viele verließen das Schloss während der Weihnachtsferien, jedoch wie vorherzusehen war, blieben auch viele. Eine ungewöhnlich große Anzahl an Slytherins reiste in diesem Jahr nicht nach Hause und die meisten davon waren Harrys Anhänger.

Draco zog seinen Koffer in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro und traf dabei auf Harry, der dasselbe tat. Hermine hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie sie dort treffen sollten, wenn beide soweit wären. Harry und Draco wussten, dass Hermine die letzten paar Stunden dort oben mit Dominicus Edwards, dem Anwalt, verbracht hatte, der ihre Angelegenheiten regelte. Dumbledore war als Zeuge mit dabei.

Die Wendeltreppe trug sie nach oben zum Büro des Schulleiters und sie konnten schon die Stimmen hören, die sich darin unterhielten. Der Sprecher verstummte, als sie in der Tür erschienen und sah Hermine fragend an.

Sie lächelte die beiden an und Dumbledore erklärte: „Kommt herein, ihr beiden. Dies ist Mr. Edwards. Mr. Edwards, ich möchte ihnen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy vorstellen. Sie werden Miss Granger – oder sollte ich jetzt besser Lady Marlston sagen – auf ihrer Reise begleiten." Der Anwalt stand auf und musterte die zwei Jungs.

„Oh, der berühmte Harry Potter. Es ist eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Mr. Edwards und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Harry schüttelte sie und der Anwalt wandte sich an Draco und reichte ihm ebenfalls die Hand. „Mr. Malfoy… Sie ähneln sehr Ihrem Vater, der ebenfalls einer meiner Klienten ist."

Draco neigte nur den Kopf und meinte: „So wurde mir gesagt." Dann sah er Hermine an und grinste. „Ach, jetzt bist du Lady Marlston? Gratuliere!"

Hermine lächelte nervös zurück. „Alles ist unterschrieben. Wir haben nur auf euch beide gewartet. Mr. Edwards nimmt uns zuerst mit zu Gringotts, um den Schlüssel zu Marlston Manor aus den Verliesen zu holen."

„Wir sind soweit", erklärte Harry.

Dumbledore sah sie mit ernsten Augen, die auffallend anders als sein sonstiges, humoriges Funkeln aussahen, an und sagte: „Ehe ihr drei geht, möchte ich euch noch etwas mitteilen. Zuerst, egal, was ihr in Marlston findet, ihr müsst in zwei Wochen zurück in Hogwarts sein. Professor Snape wird nächste Woche ins Manor kommen, um euch bei euren Bemühungen zu helfen. Unglücklicherweise kann er euch heute nicht begleiten, deshalb schärfe ich euch ein, extrem vorsichtig in Marlston zu sein und keine Zauber oder Rituale selbst auszuprobieren."

„Dazu", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „gebe ich euch diesen Portschlüssel. Es bringt euch jederzeit zurück nach Hogwarts. Zögert nicht, ihn zu benutzen, wenn ihr euch dort nicht wohl fühlt. Jeder von euch kann zurückkehren, aber ich möchte nicht, dass einer von euch allein in Marlston zurück gelassen wird."

„Abschließend erwarte ich eine tägliche Eule, die mir von eurem Wohlbefinden berichtet. Wenn ihr euch weigert, die Eule zu schicken, klopfe ich an eure Tür. Ist das alles klar?"

Alle drei nickten. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut", meinte Dumbledore. „Über Voldemort braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken zu machen, solange ihr dort seid. Er kann Marlston nicht betreten, ohne eine Einladung von dir, Hermine, bekommen zu haben. Tatsächlich kann das niemand. Ihr seid dort ziemlich sicher."

„Sehr schön", sagte Mr. Edwards. „Dann sollten wir los. Ihr Direktor war so freundlich, uns zu gestatten, seinen Portschlüssel nach Gringotts zu benutzen. Alle fertig?" Harry und Draco zogen ihre Koffer näher an Hermine und dem Anwalt heran, der ihren Koffer hielt.

„Auf Wiedersehen und viel Glück", wünschte Dumbledore und deutete auf einen alten Schuh, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Alle legten ihre Hände darauf und wurden fortgezerrt.

tbc

**A/N:** Wie ihr bemerkt habt, verbringen wir die Ferien nicht in Hogwarts. Der nächste Teil der Geschichte findet in Marlston statt. Ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt, was die Kapitel in Marlston angeht und hoffe, dass sie euch genauso gut gefallen. Freut euch darauf, wie die Macht von Marlston unsere Helden beeinflusst – und das auf ziemlich seltsame und sexy Art und Weise. Die Kapitel könnten sogar etwas gruselig werden…

* * *

So, jetzt sind sie unterwegs. Im nächsten Kapitel erwartet euch ein spannender Besuch in Gringotts und mehr… 


	29. Unterwegs

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke an Schnuffi +knuddel+

Na, haben sich diejenigen, die das Buch gelesen haben, schon wieder gefangen? Ich finde das Buch wunderschön und viel besser, als ich es erwartet hätte.

Ich möchte euch aber bitten, in Reviews nicht zu spoilern – ich möchte allen, die auf die deutsche Ausgabe warten und nichts vorher erfahren wollen, nicht enttäuschen.

Hier geht es bei WAWN weiter… und ich finde das Kapitel wirklich spannend…

**

* * *

**

**Unterwegs**

Alle vier tauchten wieder in einem kleinen, dunklen Zimmer auf, das fast genauso winzig wie ein Schrank war. „Wo sind wir?", wollte Hermine wissen, da sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, in Gringotts oder wenigstens in der Winkelgasse zu landen.

„Das ist schon richtig", meldete sich Mr. Edwards zu Wort. „Lasst mich nur erst die Klinke finden." Sie warteten und hörten, wie er an der Wand entlang strich. Als er eine Tür öffnete, zeigte das eindringende Licht, dass sie tatsächlich in Gringotts waren, in einem kleinen Raum neben der Lobby. „Es gibt nicht viele Portschlüssel, die direkt in die Bank führen. Das hier ist ein sicherer Raum, wo die Kobolde einigen Ausgesuchten gestattet haben, anzukommen. Dumbledore ist einer von ihnen."

Plötzlich streckte ein Kobold seinen Kopf um die Tür und musterte sie. „Wer hat Sie geschickt?", fragte er befehlend.

Mr. Edwards warf sich in die Brust und sagte: „Professor Dumbledore. Ich bringe drei Schüler von Hogwarts. Jemand möchte eine Entnahme vornehmen."

Der Kobold nickte und meinte: „Nun, dann stehen Sie hier nicht herum. Los!"

Sie verließen den Raum und gingen in die Lobby, während ihnen der Kobold folgte, der sie entdeckt hatte. Als sie den vorderen Schalter erreicht hatten, guckte ein weiterer Kobold über die Spitze seiner langen Nase auf sie und fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Meine Klientin, Lady Marlston, möchte Zutritt zu ihren Verliesen haben", antwortete Mr. Edwards wichtig.

Die Augen des Kobolds sprangen zu Hermines Gesicht. „Marlston? Haben Sie Marlston gesagt?"

„Das ist richtig", erwiderte Mr. Edwards.

„Es gibt keine Marlstons mehr", stellte der Kobold misstrauisch fest.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es noch eine gibt und dass sie genau hier steht", meinte der Anwalt und legte die Papiere auf den Schreibtisch. Der Kobold blätterte sie durch und sah ihn dann an.

„Sie sind nicht der Erste, der versucht, in diese Verliese zu kommen und Sie sind auch nicht der Erste, der mir Dokumente zeigt", sagte der Kobold höhnisch lächelnd. „Ich lasse Sie in die Verliese, wie ich es auch den anderen gestattet habe. Aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass die anderen niemals zurückgekommen sind. Niemand außer einer wahren Marlston kann dort hin gelangen." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, als ob sie aufgeben und ihre Meinung ändern wollten.

Sie standen jedoch einfach wartend da. Dann sagte Mr. Edwards: „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass der Anspruch gültig ist."

„Das wird man sehen", spottete der Kobold. „Jarmy", rief er. Ein weiterer Kobold trat aus einer Tür hinter ihm. „Bring diese vier zu den Verliesen der Marlstons." Die Augen des anderen Koboldes weiteten sich angstvoll.

„Nicht ich, Sir", klagte Jarmy. „Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun!" Er trat den sofortigen Rückzug an.

Der Schalterkobold drehte den Kopf und sah ihn finster an. „Du bringst sie zu den Verliesen oder es passiert etwas!", drohte er.

Draco sah besorgt zu Harry. Was zum Teufel war das Problem?

Jarmy stand da und sah aus, als würde er am Liebsten davon rennen, während der andere Kobold ein Papier vor Mr. Edwards legte und sagte: „Jeder, der dort runter gehen will, muss das unterschreiben."

Mr. Edwards reichte die Feder zuerst Hermine. Dann unterzeichneten Harry und Draco und schließlich der Anwalt. Als alles erledigt war, folgten sie Jarmy, der vor sich hinmurmelte und verärgert auf die vier zurück blickte, weil er es war, der diese Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte. Als sie den Raum erreicht hatten, in dem sie einsteigen mussten, zischte der Kobold: „Lassen Sie Ihre Koffer hier!" und wartete, dass in den wartenden Minenwagen eingestiegen.

Ehe Hermine hineinkletterte, schaute sie Jarmy an und fragte: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, worüber Sie so besorgt sind? Stimmt etwas nicht mit den Marlston Verliesen?"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Ob da etwas nicht stimmt?", brummte er. „Ich sag' Ihnen, was da nicht stimmt. Es ist unfassbar, dass ich meinen Hals riskieren muss, um Sie runter an… diesen… Ort zu bringen!"

„Was für ein Gefahr gibt es denn da?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Ein Feuer speiender Drache ist dort", antwortete Jarmy. Er drehte sich zu Hermine. „Sie müssen eine Marlston sein, Miss, sonst kommen wir nicht zurück."

„Ach du liebe Güte!", rief Mr. Edwards aus. „Wie soll denn der Drache herausfinden, dass sie eine wahre Marlston ist?"

„Wenn sich die Verliese nicht für sie öffnen, kommt er, um uns zu holen", gab Jarmy zurück.

„Nun, dann haben wir ja nichts zu befürchten", sagte der Anwalt nervös. Sie alle stiegen in den Wagen und Jarmy legte eine Reihe von Hebeln um, von denen sich keiner der vier die Reihenfolge so schnell merken konnte.

Der Wagen fuhr los, drehte sich und bog rasend schnell ab, raste durch Höhlen, Grotten und Gruben, unter Wasserfällen und kristallenen Formationen durch. Tiefer und tiefer gerieten sie und die Luft wurde immer wärmer, je weiter sie nach unten kamen. Sie begannen zu schwitzen und wischten sich die Stirn ab, während die Fahrt andauerte. Dreißig Minuten fuhren sie, ehe sie in eine ziemlich dampfige Höhle kamen. Kleine Feuer brachen an verschiedenen Stellen aus und die Wände waren schwarz vom Russ. Die Schienen unter dem Wagen liefen tief über einen See und sie bemerkten, dass das Wasser wie in einem Kochtopf köchelte.

„Scheiße, ist das heiß hier drin!", rief Harry aus. Mr. Edwards warf ihm wegen seiner Wortwahl einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf und dachte darüber nach, wie übel sich die jüngere Generation heutzutage ausdrückte. Draco kicherte über den Ausdruck auf Mr. Edwards Gesicht.

Der Wagen wurde langsamer und rollte leise über das Wasser zu einer Insel inmitten des unterirdischen Sees. Sie sahen, wie Jarmy mit großen Augen umher blickte, als würde sich der Drache schon zum Angriff bereit machen. Hermine sah sich ebenfalls um. „Wo ist er?", flüsterte sie.

„Shhh…", wisperte der Kobold zurück. „Wenn er schläft, ist es am Besten, ihn nicht zu wecken."

Hermine keuchte, als ein verwester Kuhkopf unter dem Wagen vorbei schwamm und im aufgewühlten, brodelnden Wasser verschwand. „Damit füttern wir ihn, Miss", erklärte Jarmy. „Wir haben Kobolde, die sich um die Fütterung der Drachen kümmern. Es ist ein gefährlicher Job."

Als der Wagen die Insel erreicht hatte, hielt er an, Jarmy stieg zögernd aus und winkte ihnen, dasselbe zu tun. Sie gingen einen Weg entlang, der von Fackeln erhellt war, die der Kobold mit einer Handbewegung angezündet hatte. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war verbrannt und geschwärzt und sie realisierten, dass der Drache wirklich schon einige Betrüger erledigt haben musste, die versucht hatten, die Marlston Verliese zu betreten.

Die kleine Gruppe erreichte ein riesiges Metalltor, welches in einem Felsen eingelassen war. Komplexe Symbole und Zeichnungen von Drachen und Schlangen, die ineinander verschlungen waren, verzierten das Tor. Hermine, Harry und Draco betrachteten die Bilder und hatten das Gefühl, dass sie merkwürdig waren, ohne das jedoch genauer erklären zu können.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand, Miss", bat Jarmy und unterbrach aller Gedanken.

Hermine sah den Kobold an, der nun ein Messer in der Hand hielt. „Warum?", fragte sie nervös.

„Sie müssen den Drachen füttern", erklärte er und deutete auf einen Drachenkopf aus Stein an der Felswand neben dem großen Tor. Der Kopf sah nach oben und das Maul stand offen. „Er wird nur das Blut einer wahren Marlston akzeptieren. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, das Tor zu öffnen."

Hermine sah Harry und Draco an, der sich hinter sie stellte und den Drachenkopf und das Messer ansah. Er streckte seine Hand zu Jarmy aus und sagte: „Ich mache das."

Der Kobold sah ihn misstrauisch an und reichte ihm dann das Messer. Hermine legte eine Hand in Dracos und Harry hielt sie unterstützend an den Schultern fest. „Ich mache es schnell, Liebes", sagte der Slytherin. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Sterilisierungszauber über das Messer. Dann schnitt er so schnell er konnte seitlich in ihre Handfläche. Ihre Hand über das Maul des Drachens halten, drückte er etwas Blut aus der Wunde. Mr. Edwards stand mit einem Taschentuch bereit, als sie ihre Hand zurückzog und half ihr, es darum zu wickeln.

Jarmy streckte die Hand nach seinem Messer aus, aber Draco hielt ihn davon ab und sagte: „Einen Augenblick noch." Er nahm wieder seinen Zauberstab und säuberte das Messer von ihrem Blut. Der Kobold warf ihm wütende Blicke zu, als er sein Messer zurückbekam. Draco drehte sich zu Hermine. „Lass niemals bei jemandem etwas von deinem Blut zurück."

„Nichts passiert", stellte Harry fest und sah auf das Tor.

„Warten Sie, bis das Blut seine Aufgabe erledigt hat", erwiderte Jarmy.

Sie zuckten zusammen, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen erbebte und eine Stichflamme aus dem See hinter ihnen empor schoss.

„Ähm, wie lange müssen wir warten?", fragte Harry in wachsender Alarmbereitschaft. Es schien, als würde der Drache doch noch aufwachen.

In diesem Moment fing das kolossale Metalltor an zu zittern und zu ächzen, da es für so lange Zeit geschlossen gewesen war. „Zurück!", schrie Jarmy und wich trippelnd nach hinten aus. Der Rest von ihnen folgte sofort und sie sahen zu, wie sich das große Tor von selbst öffnete und laut quietschte, als seine gewaltigen Scharniere gezwungen wurden, sich zu bewegen.

Ein lautes Brüllen erklang aus Richtung des Sees, noch mehr Feuer schoss in die Höhe und das Geräusch von gigantisch großen, schlagenden Flügeln war zu hören. Sie sahen, wie ein riesiger Drache über den See flog und das Wasser noch mehr durch seine sengende Flamme zum brodeln brachte.

„Ins Verlies!", brüllte der Kobold und alle rannten durch das geöffnete Tor in einen dunklen Tunnel. Sich gegenseitig antreibend hatten sie bald einen tröstlichen Abstand vom Eingang erreicht und Jarmy bewegte wieder einmal nur die Hand – und die Fackeln entlang der Wände entzündeten sich.

„Ich dachte, er würde uns nicht angreifen, wenn sich das Tor öffnet?", fragte Draco den Kobold scharf.

„Er greift uns ja nicht an", antwortete dieser. „Er ist nur aufgewacht. Er sieht gleich, dass das Tor offen ist und wird sofort wissen, dass es uns erlaubt ist, hier drin zu sein." Diese Worte schienen sie nicht sehr zu beruhigen, da Jarmy immer noch sehr nervös aussah.

Aber Draco hörte auf, Einwände zu machen, als er sah, was sich direkt vor ihnen befand. Nun, da die Fackeln angezündet waren, erblickten sie einen unglaublichen Schatz, der Salomon schwach gemacht hätte. Sie befanden sich in einer großen, runden Einfassung und zu allen Seiten befanden sich Türen, die sich in dem Moment geöffnet hatten, als das vordere Tor aufgegangen war. Dreizehn Verliese voll mit Wertgegenständen umgaben sie auf jeder Seite. Alle drehten sich um und sahen verblüfft auf die Berge von Goldmünzen, Einrichtungsgegenstände, Schmuck, Statuen und Zierrat um sie herum.

Draco legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter und sagte verwundert: „Merlin, Hermine! Du könntest die ganze Welt damit übernehmen und nicht einmal eine Beule wäre zu sehen!"

Sie sah ihn belustigt an. „Die Welt übernehmen?"

Er lachte. „Nur so ein Ausdruck. Du bist jetzt die reichste Person, die ich kenne und glaub mir, ich kenne eine Menge davon!" Er ging zu einem Verlies, um die Schätze näher zu betrachten.

Harry lächelte amüsiert und sah seine Freundin an. „Draco ist im Himmel."

„Was soll ich bloß jemals mit all dem hier machen?", fragte Hermine sprachlos.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was immer du auch willst, nehme ich an." Er legte einen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Jarmy zog eine Inventarliste heraus und sagte: „Nehmen Sie, was Sie möchten, Miss, und dann schreibe ich es hier nieder."

Mr. Edwards stellte sich an Jarmys Seite und blickte auf das Pergament. „Steht da irgendwo etwas über einen Schlüssel zu Marlston Manor? In welchem Verlies finden wir ihn?"

Der Kobold fuhr murmelnd mit einem Finger über die Liste. „Der einzige Schlüssel hier ist in Verlies Sieben", sagte er. Hermine, Mr. Edwards, Harry und Jarmy gingen dorthin und sahen sich um.

„Das ist ja, als müsste man die Nadel im Heuhaufen finden", rief Harry und sah auf die riesige Menge an Schätzen, die sie umgab.

„Nein, das müssen wir nicht", lächelte Hermine. „Accio Schlüssel!", forderte sie mit klarer Stimme. Ein Stapel Münzen erzitterte und schwankte, als ein Schlüssel aus der Mitte flog und in ihrer geöffneter Hand landete.

„Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht", grinste Harry.

„Hey, schaut euch das mal an!", rief Draco aus einem anderen Verlies. Sie wandten ihre Köpfe und sahen, wie er mit einem Cape um die Schultern um die Ecke kam. Es war vollkommen mit Smaragden und Diamanten bedeckt. Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und fragte: „Wie findet ihr das?"

„Ein bisschen schrill, sogar für einen Pfau wie dich", antwortete Harry.

Draco lachte. „Ich weiß, ich habe nur noch nie so etwas gesehen. Ihr solltet euch mal das ganze Zeug da drin angucken. Unglaublich!"

„Ich habe dich noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen", lachte der Gryffindor. „Du bist definitiv in deinem Element."

„Du gehst aber nicht ohne ein paar von diesen Sachen weg, oder Liebes?", fragte Draco Hermine.

„Ich denke, wir müssen sicher ein paar Sachen für Marlston kaufen. Wer weiß, in welchem Zustand das Manor ist."

Jarmy hielt ihr eine Tasche hin. „Wählen Sie etwas aus, Miss." Hermine nahm ihm die Tasche ab und gab sie Draco. Er grinste aufgeregt, während er sie mit Goldmünzen, Juwelen und anderen Schmuckstücken füllte.

Als sie mit Umsehen fertig waren, gingen sie vorsichtig zurück zum Eingang und blickten sich nach einem Anzeichen des Drachens um. Kleine Feuer brannten hier und da, der Drache jedoch war nirgendwo zu sehen. Jarmy seufzte beruhigt. „Ich glaube, er wird uns durchlassen", meinte er. Aufmerksam gingen sie zurück zum Wagen und atmeten befreit auf, dass der Feuerdrache nicht Jagd auf sie gemacht hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nachdem sie eine kleine Weile bei Mr. Edwards im Büro in der Winkelgasse gewesen waren, standen sie nun mit dem Anwalt in einem kleinen Kreis aus Steinen, der sie an eine Miniaturausgabe von Stonehenge erinnerte. Sie hatten einen Portschlüssel nach Marlston Village benutzt, da kein Portschlüssel jemanden zum Manor selbst bringen konnte. „Wo ist das Dorf?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

Mr. Edwards ging aus dem Steinkreis zu einem kleinen Hügel. „Es müsste gleich hinter diesem Berg liegen", erklärte er. „Kommen Sie weiter." Während er voran ging, bemerkte er, dass ihm die drei Teenager nicht folgten und blieb wieder stehen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass sie immer noch inmitten des Steinkreises standen. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas, dass er hier schon einmal gesehen hatte und rief aus: „Oh, nein!", rannte zurück zu den Steinen und stellte doch fest, dass es zu spät war.

Sofort nachdem sie sich bei den Steinen materialisiert hatten, wurden die Drei von der pulsierenden Energie um sie herum überwältigt. Das war definitiv ein Ort der Macht! Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und bemerkte, dass in der Mitte des Kreises ein gut drei Meter großer Steinpenis stand und aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund erregte sie die Kombination der Energie, die sie fühlte und der Anblick des Steines so sehr, dass sich ihre Vaginalmuskeln zusammenzogen. Sie wimmerte und taumelte in Richtung des Steinpenis', als hätte sie gar keine andere Wahl. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um den riesigen Umfang und fing an, sich liebevoll mit dem Gesicht an dem kalten Stein zu reiben und ihn zu küssen.

Harry und Draco wurden von der Energie ebenfalls erfasst. Merkwürdige Empfindungen durchfuhren ihre Mägen und sie fühlten, wie sie vor Verlangen und Bedürfnis hart wurden. Sie schwankten gegen die Steine und versuchten, ihre Köpfe trotz der heftigen Gefühle wieder klar zu bekommen.

„Ich denke, dass Sie drei sofort dort heraus kommen sollten!", rief ihnen Mr. Edwards, der außerhalb des Kreises stand, zu.

„Was passiert hier", fragte Harry zitternd, während er an einem Stein lehnte.

„Dieser Ort wurde früher für die Fortplanzung und später für sexuelle Rituale genutzt", erklärte der Anwalt. „Es gibt immer noch eine Menge Energie in diesen Steinen. Bitte kommen Sie so schnell wie möglich dort heraus."

In diesem Moment stöhnte Hermine sexy auf und alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihr und sahen, wie sie mit gerötetem Gesicht an dem Steinphallus lehnte und ihre Brüste mit den Händen unter ihrem Pulli massierte. Ihr Kopf fiel gegen den Stein zurück und sie sah von Harry zu Draco. „Bitte… ich brauche euch!", sagte sie atemlos.

Die Jungs brauchten keine Anfeuerung, um zu ihr zu gehen – beide waren selbst scharf wie die Hölle. Draco zog sie in einen wilden Kuss, während sich Harry hinter sie stellte und ihre Hände durch seine ersetzte, ihre schmerzenden Kugeln knetete und seinen Schaft an ihren Hintern drückte. Er beugte den Kopf und saugte an ihrem Nacken, während sie die Beine hob, sie um Draco schlang und so ihre feuchte Öffnung an ihn presste. Dann unterbrach sie den Kuss mit ihm, warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte: „Los, steckt ihn mir rein!"

Mr. Edwards stand geschockt da, während er zusah, wie sie übereinander herfielen. Jedoch spürte er ebenfalls, wie ein anderer Teil seines Körpers reagierte. Sein Glied erwachte zum Leben, als er hörte, wie Lady Marlston darum bettelte, gevögelt zu werden. Als sie ihre Beine runter ließ, damit die Jungs ihre Hosen fallen lassen konnten, hob sie die Vorderseite ihres Pullis und entblößte ihre hübschen Brüste in einem schwarzen Spitzen BH. Mr. Edwards verlor bei diesem Anblick seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Penis und er fing an, ihn durch den Stoff zu reiben. Er stöhnte, als der dunkelhaarige Zauberer unter ihren Rock griff und ihr das Höschen auszog. Würde sie es zulassen, dass er mitmachte? Mr. Edwards Puls beschleunigte sich bei diesem Gedanken. Sie erlaubte es ja schon diesen beiden, oder? Vielleicht war es ihr egal, wer dazu kam, solange sie ihren Spaß dabei hatte.

Harry rieb jetzt sein Glied ein, während Hermine ihre Beine wieder um Dracos Taille schlang und sich so dessen Schaft selbst einführte. Sie begann, sich rhythmisch zu bewegen und konnte es kaum erwarten, noch mehr gefüllt zu werden. Als sich Harry an ihrem Anus positionierte, rief sie: „Ja, Harry, nimm meinen Hintern, nehmt meine Pussy, macht es mir überall!" Harry stieß in sie und fühlte Dracos harten Penis in ihrer anderen Passage. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, sich aneinander zu bewegen, während sie in Hermine waren. Diese stöhnte und wimmerte vor Vergnügen und küsste Draco leidenschaftlich, während Harry sich stetig in ihrem hinteren Eingang bewegte.

Mr. Edwards hielt es nicht länger aus. Seine Füße begannen sich in ihre Richtung zu bewegen, denn er wollte mitmachen und seinen Körper von der sexuellen Energie dieses Ortes erfüllen lassen. Er hielt in seinem Vorhaben inne, als sich Harrys Gesicht ihm zuwandte, dessen Augen unnatürlich dunkel waren und der ihn angrollte: „Wenn du sie berührst, stirbst du!" Harry stieß weiter in Hermine und beobachtete dabei, wie Mr. Edwards zurückwich und sich an einem der stehenden Steine niederließ. Er fand sich damit ab, es sich selbst zu machen, während er die drei Teenager dabei beobachtete, wie sie wie verrückt vögelten.

Hermine liebte das unglaubliche Gefühl, mit zwei Erektionen gefüllt zu sein. Diese beiden sexy Zauberer zu haben, die all ihre Bedürfnisse erfüllten und zu wissen, dass sie das immer wieder tun würden, machte sie sehr glücklich. Sie unterbrach den Kuss mit Draco und sagte atemlos: „Ich liebe euch beide so sehr!" Draco keuchte zurück: „Ich liebe dich auch", kurz bevor er kam und seinen Samen, stöhnend durch das intensive Erlebnis, in sie spritzte. Er blieb in ihr, während Harry noch in ihrer hinteren Öffnung war und griff zwischen ihre Körper, um ihre Klitoris zu streicheln. Hermine stöhnte auf und zuckte zusammen, während er schnell über ihr empfindliches Organ fuhr und schrie schon bald auf, als sich ihr Körper zusammenzog und sie von ihrem Höhepunkt geschüttelt wurde. Während sie kam, brachte sie Harry mit sich und er griff um ihre Taille und stieß noch einmal tief in sie, während er sich in ihr entleerte.

Sich aneinander haltend, blieben sie noch so beieinander stehen und warteten, bis ihre Atmung wieder normal wurde. Sie küssten sich auf Schultern und Nacken und waren überrascht, als sie ein lautes Aufstöhnen von der Seite hörten. Sie drehten die Köpfe und sahen Mr. Edwards, der an einem Stein saß und die Hand in der Hose hatte. Die Augen waren durch die Entspannung nach seinem Orgasmus geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er, wie ihn alle drei anstarrten und zog schnell die Hand aus der Hose und stand auf.

„Ja, nun", meinte er nervös. „Das war wirklich nett. Gehen wir nun weiter zum Dorf?"

Harry, Hermine und Draco lachten und richteten ihre Kleidung. Sie hatten doch tatsächlich vor Mr. Edwards gevögelt! Und das Merkwürdige war, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte. Diese Steine hatten wirklich eine seltsame Energie, dachten sie.

Nachdem sie alle zum Höhepunkt gekommen waren, fühlten sie sich nun viel besser und gingen aus dem Steinkreis. Sie folgten dem Anwalt über den Hügel und hatten danach einen guten Blick auf Marlston Village, das am Fuße des kleinen Berges lag.

„Mir war zuerst gar nicht klar, dass Marlston auch ein Dorf ist", sagte Hermine.

„Ja", erwiderte Mr. Edwards. „Viele Hexen und Zauberer werden von der Macht von Marlston angezogen."

„Sieht wie eine größere Ausgabe der Nokturngasse aus", meinte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

Harrys Augen glitten über das Dorf und die Leute, die dort umher liefen. „Das sind alles dunkle Zauberer", stellte er fest.

Draco runzelte noch mehr die Stirn. „Ja, dunkle Zauberer der ländlichen Klasse. Wir könnten sie bis Ende der Woche vertreiben."

„Warum sollten wir das tun?", fragte Harry und sah Draco überrascht an.

Draco wandte sich um und musterte das Gesicht seines Freundes. „Oh nein, so nicht, Harry", sagte er warnend. „Wag es ja nicht, den „Ich bin ja der nette Mr. Gryffindor" vor diesen Leuten dort unten zu geben. Sie respektieren dich nicht richtig, wenn du das tust. Sei der Dunkle Lord! Das ist eine gute Gelegenheit für dich zum Üben und dunkle Zauberer zu führen."

„Was willst du von mir?", lachte Harry. „Soll ich anfangen, Leute umzubringen?"

„Nein, lass dich nur nicht von jemandem verscheißern. Zwing sie dazu, dich zu respektieren und sie werden es tun. Keiner will Anhänger eines schwachen Lords sein", erklärte der Slytherin. Er sah Harry an und hoffte, dass dieser die Sache nicht verbocken würde. „Geh bloß nicht herum und sag „Hallo, wie geht's", okay?"

„In Ordnung", brummte der Dunkelhaarige.

Sie gingen den Hügel hinunter und in das Dorf, wo alle Hexen und Zauberer stehen blieben und sie misstrauisch anstarrten. Es schien, dass Besucher hier wohl sehr selten waren. „Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Mr. Edwards zu einem Mann, der neben einem Kerzenladen stand. Der Mann straffte sich und blickte den Anwalt an. Alle vier wurden nervös, als sie die Dörfler einkreisten, eng umschlossen und darauf warteten, dass sie erklärten, was sie hier zu tun hatten. „Wir suchen nach einer Transportmöglichkeit nach Marlston Manor. Kennen Sie jemanden, der uns helfen könnte?"

Die argwöhnischen Augen des Mannes glitten über Mr. Edwards und dann über die drei Teenager. Als sein Blick auf Harry fiel, hielt er überrascht inne. Dann sah er zurück zu dem Anwalt und erkundigte sich: „Was haben Sie hier zu erledigen?" Er wandte den Kopf ab und spuckte auf den Boden.

„Unsere eigenen Angelegenheiten", mischte sich Draco ein, ehe Mr. Edwards etwas sagen konnte.

Der Mann grinste belustigt und einige der anderen Dorfbewohner kicherten hinter ihnen ebenfalls. „Keiner geht nach Marlston Manor", sagte er. „Marlston kommt zu Ihnen."

Der Anwalt sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich verstehe nicht…?"

Eine ziemlich alte Frau kam dazu, drückte den Mann weg und stellte sich nahe an Mr. Edwards Gesicht. Ihre hervorstehenden Augen und ihre große Nase schätzen den Mann ab. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als würde es ihr missfallen was sie sah und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Teenagern zu. Sie sah in Hermines Augen und jeder konnte sehen, wie ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. „Ja, ja", sagte sie mit knackender Stimme. Dann ging sie zu Draco und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Dieser trat angeekelt einen Schritt zurück, was die alte Schachtel nur fröhlich auflachen ließ. „Tja, Miss, das ist ein kerniges Kerlchen, dieser hier", nuschelte sie. Dann trat sie zu Harry und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Sie legte eine knochige Hand an seine Wange und sagte verwundert: „Sie sind gekommen!"

Sie schob sich durch die Menge und drückte sie zur Seite, während sie nach hinten rief: „Folgt mir!"

tbc

* * *

Na, gefallen? Ich danke euch für die rege Reviewbeteiligung für das letzte Kapitel – bitte, nicht damit aufhören +gg+ – und ermuntere hiermit die Leser von ff . net, sich auch mal wieder zu melden… +blümchen reicht+... vor allem, da sich in den letzten beiden Wochen einige neue Leser für die Story interessieren und sie auf ihre Favoritenliste oder die Alertliste gesetzt haben. Vielen Dank dafür - schreibt ihr mir mal, wie euch die Geschichte gefällt? Eure Reviews und Antworten darauf wie immer auf meiner Homepage... im Profil findet ihr den Link. 


	30. Vom Nebel gerichtet

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht wieder an Schnuffi, die unendliche Arbeit mit ihrem gelben Marker hat, was Wortwiederholungen angeht… +gg+

Dieses Kapitel ist wieder gekürzt. Es war einfach zu grafisch…

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Vom Nebel gerichtet**

Hermine, Draco und Harry drehten sich um, um der alten Frau durch die Gasse zu folgen, die diese in die Menge der Dorfbewohner geschlagen hatte, während Mr. Edwards hinter ihnen zögerte. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob wir ihr einfach nachgehen sollten…", rief er.

Draco wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wie Sie wollen, Edwards. Wenn Sie allerdings die ganze Nacht hier draußen stehen möchten, dann machen Sie in Teufels Namen eben das."

Der Anwalt guckte in die Runde zu den Dörflern, welche ihn anstarrten und entschied sich schnell, dass er lieber hinter den anderen herlaufen wollte. Marlston war nicht gerade ein Ort, der nachts zum Allein sein einlud.

Die Frau führte sie zu einem verwitterten Gasthaus am Ende der Strasse, an dem außen ein Schild hing: „Der schwarze Drache." Als sie eintraten, zuckte Hermine beim Anblick des gigantischen Drachenkopfes in der Mitte des Raumes zusammen. Seine riesigen Kiefer standen sperrangelweit offen und ein heißes Feuer brannte darin. Sie schaute zurück zu Harry. „Interessanter Kamin!" Die Einrichtung war schäbig und hätte dringend einer Renovierung bedurft und auch die Wände und der Boden hatten schon bessere Tage erlebt.

Die Alte blieb stehen und rief laut: „Belinda!"

Eine Frau mittleren Alters kam aus einem Hinterzimmer und blickte auf die Menge an Leuten, die in ihrem Gasthof versammelt waren. Es gab in diesen Tagen nur wenige Besucher in Marlston und sie taxierte sie schnell als wohlhabend ein und fähig, gut zu bezahlen.

„Die hier sind unterwegs zum Manor", berichtete die alte Frau Belinda. „Die junge Miss ist endlich nach Hause gekommen!" Sie drehte sich um und tätschelte Hermine liebevoll die Wange.

Die Augen der Wirtin schwenkten zu dem Mädchen. Sie trat näher heran und inspizierte die Details ihres Gesichtes. Sie sah jedoch nicht so überzeugt wie die alte Frau aus. Während der letzten fünfzehn Jahre waren immer wieder Heuchler nach Marlston gekommen und hatten behauptet, sie seien die vermisste Erbin oder ihre adoptierte Tochter sei diejenige welche. Aber noch niemals hatte Meri eine zu ihr gebracht und sie hatte ein sehr intensives zweites Gesicht. „Bist du sicher?", wollte Belinda wissen, während sie weiterhin Hermine musterte.

„Jep, sie ist es", bestätigte Meri. „Sie ist genauso wie ihre Mutter!" Bei diesen Worten sahen die zwei Frauen zu den beiden Jungs. Wie es Harry schon hatte kommen sehen, beäugte ihn Belinda eine Weile lang schweigend. Er hatte es aufgegeben, seine Narbe mit einem Pony zu bedecken, als er sich im letzten Jahr entschieden hatte, sein Haar länger wachsen zu lassen und war ohnehin überzeugt davon, dass es die Leute früher oder später herausfinden würden.

Hermine vermutete, dass die beiden Frauen ihr Aussehen meinten. Sie hatte bisher noch kein Bild von ihren leiblichen Eltern gesehen, daher konnte sie dem momentan weder zustimmen noch abstreiten.

Mr. Edwards trat nun nach vorn. Er sah die Wirtin an und unterbrach deren Musterung von Harry. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, gnädige Frau, wir suchen einen Transport nach Marlston Manor. Wissen Sie zufällig, wer uns dabei behilflich sein könnte?"

Belindas verdrießliches Gesicht wandte sich ihm zu. „Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?", fragte sie.

„Dominicus Edwards", stellte er sich mit einem Diener vor. „Ich bin Lady Marlstons Anwalt und habe es übernommen, ihr dabei zu helfen, zu ihrem Besitztum zu kommen."

„Das werden wir noch sehen", meinte Belinda. Sie drehte sich um und rief nach einem Hauselfen, der ins Zimmer huschte. „Diese vier möchten zum Manor." Der Augen des Elfen weiteten sich ängstlich, während er die Besucher beäugte, machte dann aber schnell kehrt und rannte zurück in das Hinterzimmer.

„Wird uns… der Elf hinbringen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, Miss. Man kann nicht einfach so zum Manor gehen, denn man würde es niemals finden. Verschleierungen und Schutzzauber umgeben Marlston."

„Wie kommen wir dann dorthin?", erkundigte sich Draco. „Wir haben sogar den Schlüssel dabei!"

Die Wirtin sah bei dieser Neuigkeit überrascht drein. „Wirklich? Lassen Sie ihn mich sehen!" Sie wusste wie der Schlüssel zu Marlston aussah, da ihr dieses Wissen von dem früheren Lord und der Lady anvertraut worden war. Mr. Edwards zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn hoch. Belinda prüfte ihn, während er im Licht des Feuers glänzte und erkannte die Form. Natürlich hätte auch jemand eine Kopie davon machen können, wenn man davon ausging, dass ihn jemand zuvor schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Der Schlüssel bedeutet gar nichts. Wenigstens jetzt noch nicht", meinte sie. „Sie können heute noch nicht in das Haus und müssen hier bleiben."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, da er annahm, dass die Frau nur etwas verdienen wollte, indem sie verlangte, dass sie hier blieben. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie uns sagen, wie wir sofort zum Manor kommen", forderte er schnippisch.

Belinda sah ihn an und kicherte. „Das ist so nicht möglich!"

Harry fühlte, wie ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen kleinen Zeh fuhr, als Draco verstohlen seinen Fuß bewegte und ihn auf seinen stellte. Er starrte Draco mit vor Ärger zusammen gekniffenen Augenbrauen an und begriff erst dann, dass sein Freund von ihm erwartete, etwas an dieser Situation zu ändern. Harry war nicht daran gewöhnt, zu anderen unhöflich zu sein oder etwas unter normalen Umständen zu fordern, deshalb musste er sich vorstellen, jemand anderes zu sein, um das zu meistern. Lucius Malfoy fiel ihm ein und er dachte bei sich: ‚Was würde der jetzt tun?'

Er stellte sich neben Hermine und sagte: „Sie werden uns jetzt sagen, wie wir dorthin kommen, oder ‚Der schwarze Drache' wird in Kürze nichts als ein Haufen Asche sein." Der Drachenkamin in der Mitte des Raumes schoss plötzlich Stichflammen in Richtung der Wirtin und sie fuhr überrascht zusammen. Meri schien das Ganze zu amüsieren und sie kicherte fröhlich.

Belinda allerdings lächelte nicht mehr und sie schaute Harry ein wenig ängstlich an. „Das kann ich nicht, Sir", sagte sie und rieb entschuldigend ihre Hände.

„Mein Lord", forderte Harry. „Sie werden mich mit ‚mein Lord' ansprechen!" Er konnte direkt fühlen, wie Draco neben ihm zufrieden grinste. Hermine sah ihn jedoch mit einem völlig anderen Ausdruck an.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Belinda. „Sehen Sie, seit Jahrhunderten bleiben die Menschen, die zum Manor reisen, erst mal hier. Meine Vorfahren und ich sagen dann Bescheid, wie ich es gerade getan habe. Wenn es wirklich ein eingeladener Gast der Lords und der Ladies ist, dann kommt am Morgen eine Kutsche hierher. Das ist der einzige Weg. Marlston kommt zu Ihnen."

„Nun, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir erwartet werden", meinte Mr. Edwards. „Es gibt dort keinen Lebenden mehr, der irgendetwas gestatten könnte. Tatsache ist, dass die derzeitige Lady hier direkt vor Ihnen steht. Kann sie nicht einmal ihr eigenes Haus ohne Erlaubnis betreten?"

Meri und Belinda tauschten wissende Blicke aus. Dann meinte die alte Frau: „Marlston Manor ist nicht verlassen. Es wird von ‚Jenen, die darunter weilen' gehütet. Sie sind es, die darüber entscheiden, ob Sie das sind, was Sie behaupten. Sie können nicht überlistet werden, denn sie durchschauen Sie ganz und gar." Dann sah sie Hermine direkt an. „Wenn sie herausfinden, dass Sie wirklich Lady Marlston sind, dann werden sie Ihnen treu bis an Ihr Lebensende dienen."

„Deshalb müssen Sie über Nacht bleiben", fügte Belinda hinzu. „Sie kommen zu Ihnen und richten über Sie. Es ist der einzige Weg."

„Aber wer sind ‚Jene, die darunter weilen'?", wollte Hermine wissen, die erschüttert darüber war, dass schon jemand anderes Marlston Manor bewohnte.

Meri schien sofort zu wissen, welche Bedenken Hermine hatte und erklärte: „Sie sind keine Leute, Miss. Nein… und auch keine andere Kreatur, von der sie je gehört haben. Niemand weiß wirklich, was sie sind. Sie können sie nicht sehen, bis sie selbst wünschen, gesehen zu werden und sie können jede Form annehmen, die sie wollen. Sie sind auch keine Geister, da sie niemals aus Fleisch und Blut waren."

„Sie leben im Manor?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Darunter", meinte Meri. „Aber sie wissen alles, was im Haus vor sich geht, besonders wenn es Sie, Mylady, betrifft."

Draco seufzte. „Also werden… diese… Dinger… was immer sie auch sind, heute Nacht, wenn wir schlafen kommen und über uns richten?"

„Jep", nickte Belinda. „So funktioniert es."

Hermine und Mr. Edwards tauschten nervöse Blicke aus. Sie war nicht sicher, ob ihr die Idee gefiel, dass sie von unbekannten Kreaturen während der Nacht untersucht wurden. Aber welche andere Wahl hatten sie schon? Nicht einmal Harrys Drohungen konnte anscheinend die Sache ändern. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mr. Edwards, ich bin sicher, dass Sie irgendwo eine Familie haben, die auf Sie wartet. Ich möchte Sie nicht die ganze Nacht von ihnen fernhalten. Wenn Sie lieber wieder nach Hause möchten… uns wird es sicher nicht schlecht ergehen."

„Oh nein, Mylady, ich kann Sie nicht hier in diesem Dorf lassen. Dumbledore sagte, dass Sie nur im Manor sicher sind", erklärte der Anwalt besorgt.

Meri kicherte wieder gackernd und sagte: „Und Sie denken, dass Sie für ihre Sicherheit sorgen könnten? Dieser junge Mann ist alles, was sie an Sicherheit braucht." Sie sah Harry anerkennend an.

„Sie hat Recht, Mr. Edwards", stimmte Hermine zu. „Harry ist ja bei mir."

Der Anwalt sah sie unentschlossen an. Dann entschied er: „Ich nehme auf jeden Fall ein Zimmer und reise dann morgens ab, wenn ich weiß, dass Sie sicher auf dem Weg sind."

„Also gut", sagte Hermine. „Danke für Ihre Fürsorge."

„Dann gute Nacht", meinte die alte Frau und drehte sich um, um das Gasthaus zu verlassen.

„Warten Sie… Meri", hielt sie Hermine auf. „Sie scheinen eine Menge über Marlston zu wissen. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir uns vielleicht bald noch einmal unterhalten könnten. Dürfte ich irgendwann wieder kommen, um Sie zu treffen?"

Meri nickte und lächelte zustimmend. „Ja, Miss, gerne. Willkommen zu Hause."

Hermine schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und nickte ebenfalls, ehe sich die alte Frau endgültig umdrehte und durch die vordere Tür hinausging.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Belinda einen anderen Hauselfen gerufen und fragte: „Sind die Zimmer fertig?" Der Elf nickte und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm die Treppe hinauf folgen würden.

„Wir haben nur drei Zimmer hier im Gasthaus, also müssen sich zwei von Ihnen eines teilen", sagte die Wirtin.

„Eigentlich", erklärte Hermine, „brauchen wir nur zwei Zimmer. Eines für Mr. Edwards und eines für uns."

Belinda hob belustigt ihre Augenbrauen. „Sie sind Ihrer Mutter so ähnlich, Mylady. Gute Nacht."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Bemerkung zu halten hatte, drehte sich aber um und folgte dem Hauselfen. Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, ihre Beziehung mit Harry und Draco noch länger zu verbergen, vor allem, da sie sich ja jetzt entschlossen hatten, sie öffentlich zu machen. Die Leute würden sich schon daran gewöhnen, dachte sie. Aber da gab es noch einen wichtigeren Grund, warum sie die Nacht nicht alleine verbringen wollte und das hatte mit diesen mysteriösen Beschützern zu tun, die kommen würden.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", erklärte Hermine, nachdem sie sich zwei Stunden lang umher gewälzt, sich zwischen den Körpern von Harry und Draco hin und her geworfen und die Decke immer wieder von ihnen herunter gezogen hatte. Die beiden waren genauso ruhelos gewesen, da sich alle drei etwas vor diesem ‚Besuch', den sie zu erwarten hatten, scheuten.

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Harry.

Draco seufzte schwer und fügte hinzu: „Ich wünschte, dass diese verflixten… Kreaturen… einfach kämen und es hinter sich brächten."

„Ich bin immer ziemlich müde, wenn wir guten Sex hatten", sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Aber wenn sie gerade dann kommen, wenn wir mittendrin sind?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Das war nämlich der Grund, warum sie in dieser Nacht trotz des gemeinsamen Schlafzimmers noch nichts gemacht hatten.

Draco drehte sich auf die Seite in ihre Richtung und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Schenkel, hob das Nachthemd an und meinte: „Dieser alten Hexe nach können sie jederzeit zusehen und wir würden es nicht einmal mitbekommen – und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht vögeln darf!"

Jeder wusste inzwischen so gut, was die anderen besonders gerne mochten, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis sie gemeinsam zu einem gewaltigen Orgasmus kamen und das Bett zum Zittern brachten, während sie sich ergossen, erbebten, keuchten und stöhnten.

Später krabbelten sie zurück in ihre vorherige Lage – Harry, dahinter Hermine und dann Draco in der Löffelchen Position. Sie kuschelten und beruhigten sich gegenseitig, um dann endlich einzuschlummern.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ein dunkler Nebel wallte unter der Tür hervor und in das Zimmer, wo die drei Teenager fest schlafend lagen. Er wirbelte um das Bett und sammelte sich, um stärker und dichter zu werden. Etwas, das wie eine Ranke aussah, löste sich davon und wurde in den Körper des Mädchens gezogen, als es tief durch die Nase einatmete. Es wimmerte und bewegte den Kopf, wachte aber nicht auf.

Nach ein paar Minuten glitt der Nebel beim Ausatmen wieder aus ihr heraus und das Mädchen schlief wieder friedlich weiter. Er hielt sich nicht mit ihren Gefährten auf. Wenn ihre Herrin diese beiden akzeptierte, dann würden sie es auch tun. Sie sahen ihre Liebe für diese Jungs – das war alles in ihr. Sie wussten nun alles, das sie über sie wissen mussten.

Der Nebel wirbelte noch einmal um sich herum und glitt verstohlen wieder unter der Tür zurück, um sich auf ihre Ankunft vorzubereiten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als sie am Morgen nach unten kamen, saß Mr. Edwards schon wartend am Frühstückstisch. Belinda eilte geschäftig und glücklich herein, als sie sie kommen hörte und lächelte breit. „Guten Morgen, Mylady und Mylords!"

Sie hielten inne und starrten sie neugierig an, während sie sich fragten, warum sich die vorher so unfreundliche Wirtin verändert hatte. Als sie an den Tisch traten, schenkte diese ihnen bereits Kaffee in ihre Tassen.

„Ihre Kutsche wartet draußen, wann immer Sie bereit sind zu gehen", erzählte Belinda und deutete in Richtung des Fensters. Sie schauten hinaus und sahen eine glänzende, schwarze Kutsche, die von vier Rappen gezogen wurde. Jeder trug ausgefallene, schwarze Federbüsche auf dem Kopf.

„Sie meinen, dass sie letzte Nacht da waren… ‚Jene, die unten weilen'?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Das müssen sie, Mylady, sonst wäre ja die Kutsche nicht hier", antwortete die Wirtin. Sie hatte die Kutsche selbst seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr ankommen sehen. Das war Beweis genug, dass dieses Mädchen genau das war, was sie behauptet hatte.

„Wir haben nichts bemerkt. Sie haben uns nicht aufgeweckt", sagte Hermine.

„Jene sind leise…", gab Belinda zurück.

Mr. Edwards schien nun, da die Wirtin besserer Laune war, zufrieden mit der Situation zu sein. Er frühstückte mit ihnen und verabschiedete sich, nachdem er überprüft hatte, dass sie auch ihren Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts hatten.

„Mylady, es war mir ein Vergnügen. Bitte zögern Sie nicht, mich zu rufen, wenn Sie irgendeinen meiner Dienste benötigen", sagte er, sich verbeugend.

„Danke, Mr. Edwards, Sie waren sehr freundlich", erklärte Hermine.

Bald schon waren Hermine, Draco und Harry in die fahrerlose Kutsche gestiegen und stellten fest, dass die Hauselfen ihre Habseligkeiten bereits eingeladen hatten. Belinda stand daneben und sagte: „Zögern Sie nicht, nach allem zu schicken, was Sie benötigen, Mylady. Es gibt hier eine Menge Leute, die Ihnen gerne helfen, sollten Sie das wünschen."

„Wir brauchen vielleicht Essen und Wäsche", antwortete Hermine und fragte sich, warum sie nicht schon früher daran gedacht hatte.

Belinda winkte ab. „Bah! Kümmern Sie sich nicht um diese Dinge. Das ist schon alles dort. Für jetzt – auf Wiedersehen!"

Die Pferde machten sich auf den Weg – sie schienen den Weg zu kennen. Die drei sahen die Dorfbewohner an, die aus ihren Häusern kamen, um ihnen zuzusehen Dieses Mal jedoch lächelten sie und verbeugten sich, als die Kutsche vorbei fuhr. Hermine könnte einige Rufe hören, als sich die Nachricht verbreitete: „Es ist die junge Miss! Sie ist zurück! Sie wurde gefunden!"

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und fragte sich, wie es kam, dass ihre Todesser-Eltern so beliebt waren, da die Dorfbewohner ja so aufgeregt über die Ankunft einer Marlston schienen. Das passte so gar nicht zu ihrer eigenen Überzeugung, dass jeder die Marlstons fürchtete und hasste.

„Sie mögen dich anscheinend", kommentierte Draco.

„Das ist wirklich seltsam", meinte Hermine. „Wenn man Marlston sonst wo in der Zauberwelt erwähnt, erzittern die Menschen vor Angst und hier scheint man sie zu bewundern!"

„Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie reagierten, als wir zuerst hier ankamen", sagte Harry. „Sie waren sehr beschützerisch, was Marlston anging. Ich glaube, dass sie sich als deine Leute sehen, Hermine. Vielleicht haben sie in der Vergangenheit bestimmte Belohnungen für ihre Treue bekommen. Oder sie denken, dass die guten Zeiten wieder zurückkommen, weil du wieder da bist."

Die Kutsche fuhr über einen Pfad, der immer steiler und schmaler wurde, je höher es auf einen Berg ging. Hin und her geschüttelt hatte Hermine ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, während sie seitlich über die Kutsche sah und es neben der Straße tief nach unten ging. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass diese Fahrt nur kurz dauert", meinte sie.

tbc

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel kommen sie endlich im Manor an… und jemand bekommt einen großen Schreck… wer das wohl ist und warum? Ihr lest es am Donnerstag… 


	31. So weit, so gut

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Schnuffi, du bist die Beste – danke schön!

Mit diesem Kapitel ist die Hälfte der Story erreicht! Wahnsinn, waren wir nicht gerade erst bei einem Drittel? Es ist schon viel passiert und einiges, womit keiner der drei – und ihr doch auch nicht, oder – in den ersten Kapiteln gerechnet hätte! Und so geht das auch weiter, denn heute kommen sie endlich in Marlston an!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe, dass ihr Petalsofts Story und mich auch während der nächsten einunddreißig Kapitel begleitet! Und wundert euch heute nicht über die Spiele von Draco und Harry… Jungs eben +lach+!

**

* * *

**

**So weit, so gut**

Die Kutsche erreichte schließlich den Gipfel des Berges, das Manor war jedoch, zu Hermines Enttäuschung, nirgends zu sehen. Sie reckten ihre Hälse in alle Richtungen, aber keiner der drei Teenager konnte unten etwas anderes als weites Land erkennen.

„Anscheinend liegt Marlston Manor nicht gerade in der Nähe des Dorfes", sagte Hermine.

Die Kutsche fuhr jetzt an der anderen Seite des Berges hinunter und zu einer schmalen, Gras bewachsenen Mulde. „Das ist merkwürdig", meinte Harry. „Die Straße endet genau an dem Hang dort drüben!"

„Wahrscheinlich eine magische Barriere", vermutete Draco. „Wie der Bahnsteig 9 ¾."

Die Pferde wurden schneller, und als sie unten ankamen, liefen sie in vollem Galopp. Hermine hielt sich seitlich so an der Kutsche fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten. „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast", rief sie, als sie in halsbrecherischem Tempo zu jenem Hang kamen.

Instinktiv schlossen alle die Augen als die Pferdekutsche, durch einen kalten Lufthauch begleitet, in den Berg fuhr. Als sie das Sonnenlicht auf ihren Gesichtern spürten, öffneten sie sie wieder und es empfing sie ein herrlicher Ausblick. Meilenweit um sie herum lagen makellos gepflegte Gärten und Baumgruppen, magischen Brunnen, die prickelnd farbiges Wasser in Fontänen heraus schossen, dazu Statuen von Hexen und Zauberern, die sich ihnen nun zuwandten und sich begrüßend verneigten. Die Pferde verlangsamten nun ihren Schritt, während sie die lange gepflasterte Straße durch die Gärten fuhren und die drei hatten so die Gelegenheit, sich umzusehen.

„Nun, das ist schon besser", lächelte Draco anerkennend.

„Wer kümmert sich um das alles?", fragte Hermine. „Marlston scheint überhaupt nicht verlassen zu sein."

„Vielleicht machen das ‚Jene, die darunter weilen'", überlegte Harry. „Oder vielleicht ist es so verzaubert, dass es sich um sich selbst kümmert."

Als die Kutsche aus einem Tunnel an hohen Bäumen kamen, die sich über ihren Köpfen berührten, erhaschten sie den ersten Blick auf das Manor selbst, das wie ein riesiges Einkaufszentrum ausgebreitet auf dem Land lag. Seine imposante Fassade bestach durch große, gerillte Säulen, die den gigantisch großen Vorbau mit seinen glänzenden, hohen Fenstern an jeder Seite umgaben. Es sah genauso makellos wie der Garten aus und zeigte keinerlei Alterserscheinungen.

„Es… ist so riesig", sagte Hermine ehrfürchtig. „Wie sollen wir bloß irgendetwas darin finden?"

„Nach was sollen wir überhaupt suchen?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, einen Ort der Macht vielleicht oder vielleicht ein Sache, die eine Macht in sich trägt", erwiderte sie geistesabwesend, während sie auf das Monster von einem Haus vor sich blickte.

„Wusste Dumbledore das nicht?", versuchte es Draco noch einmal.

„Nein", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Die Geheimnisse von Marlston sind immer sehr gut gehütet worden. Er wusste nur, dass die Dunklen Zauberer schon immer verzweifelt versucht haben, hierher zu kommen, um mehr Macht zu erhalten. Das Problem war, wenn sie Marlston verließen, konnten sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie man sie bekam und Notizen, die sie vorher vielleicht gemacht hatten, schienen sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben."

Als sie beinahe an dem herrschaftlichen Haus angekommen waren, teilte sich der Weg, um einen gewaltigen Brunnen zu umkreisen. Hermine starrte auf die Drachen, die rotes Wasser statt Feuer spuckten und verpasste das, was Draco und Harry nun sahen, als die Kutsche anhielt.

Harry legte seine Hand auf Hermines und sagte: „Sieh mal!"

In einer langen Reihe vor der Eingangstreppe standen etwa sechzig Hauselfen. Keiner bewegte sich, während sie auf ihre neue Herrin warteten, wobei sie kaum ein Lächeln im Zaum halten konnten.

„Nun, da hast du deine Antwort, wer sich um das alles hier kümmert", sagte Draco.

Harry musste weg sehen und den Mund zusammen kneifen, als eine Lachwelle versuchte, sich aus seiner Brust zu lösen. Er konnte einfach nicht in Hermines geschocktes Gesicht sehen, als diese feststellen musste, dass ihr nun all diese Hauselfen gehörten. Er wünschte sich, dass Ron hier wäre, um das miterleben zu können!

Draco sah Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und fragte: „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

Harry konnte nicht antworten, ohne lachen zu müssen. Als ihnen Hermine ihr entsetztes Gesicht zuwandte und todernst sagte: „Ich bin eine Sklavenhalterin", verlor er jede Kontrolle und begann ungehemmt zu lachen.

Sie sah ihn wütend an. „Das ist nicht komisch, Harry! Du weißt, wie ich darüber denke!"

Nachdem Harry es geschafft hatte, sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen, erklärte er es Draco. „Sie hat einen Fimmel damit, dass Hauselfen Sklaven sind. Seit Jahren versucht sie, die Hauselfen in Hogwarts zu befreien."

„Was?", grinste Draco. „Das ist ja lächerlich!"

Jetzt warf Hermine ihm einen scheelen Blick zu und zischte: „Ich bin nicht lächerlich! Aber ich scheine die einzige in der Zauberwelt zu sein, die auch nur ein bisschen Mitgefühl für sie übrig hat."

Die Unterhaltung wurde von einem seltsam aussehenden Hauselfen unterbrochen, der ein ganzes Stück größer als die anderen war. Er hatte die Tür der Kutsche geöffnet und strahlte Hermine an, während er darauf wartete, dass sie ausstieg.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Herrin", sagte der merkwürdige Elf. „Wir freuen uns sehr, dass Sie endlich zu uns zurückgekehrt sind."

Hermine stieg zögernd aus der Kutsche, gefolgt von Harry und Draco.

„Nun", sagte sie langsam, während sie die lange Reihe von Elfen entlang blickte. „Es war mir nicht klar, dass hier in Marlston Hauselfen leben. Ich dachte, dass es verlassen wäre."

„Oh nein, Herrin", sagte der große Hauself. „Wohin sollten wir gehen? Wir gehören hierher. Wer würde sich um Marlston kümmern, wenn wir das nicht tun?"

„Aber wer kümmert sich um euch?", fragte Hermine perplex.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Elfen wurde verwirrt. „Um uns? Wir sorgen für uns selbst, Herrin!"

„Ich meine, wie habt ihr überlebt? Ihr müsst doch zu essen und auch andere Bedürfnisse haben", überlegte sie. „Haben euch meine Eltern vielleicht irgendwelche Geldmittel überlassen?"

„Nein, Herrin, wir nehmen kein Geld an", sagte der Elf überrascht. „Wir haben unser Essen in den Gärten selbst angepflanzt."

„Ach so", nickte Hermine. „Wie heißt du?"

„Ich werde Bugger gerufen, Herrin", sagte er und verbeugte sich. Harry und Draco kicherten hinter Hermine. Sie drehte sich um und starrte sie wegen ihrer Unhöflichkeit finster an.

„Also… Bugger", sagte sie dann vorsichtig. „Ich bin glücklich, euch sagen zu können, dass ich euch offiziell frei lasse, damit ihr ein eigenes Leben führen könnt."

„Was?", rief Draco hinter ihr.

Auf einmal füllte das Gejammer von allen sechzig Hauselfen die Luft. Hermines Augen wurden groß, als sich einige auf den Boden warfen, weinten und schrien. Bugger fiel auf die Knie und weinte: „Bitte, Herrin, bitte schicken Sie uns nicht fort. Wir werden hart arbeiten, wir werden alles tun, was Sie wollen. Bitte… bitte… bitte!"

Hermine begann panisch zu zittern. Was sollte sie tun? Sie drehte sich um und sah Harry und Draco unglücklich an – nur um zu sehen, wie die beiden hinter ihrem Rücken versuchten, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Sie streckte die Hände aus und sagte laut: „Beruhigt euch, bitte… bitte hört zu weinen auf!"

Sofort verstummten alle Elfen und warteten mit erschrockenen Gesichtern auf ihre nächsten Worte. „In Ordnung, ich habe ja kapiert, dass ihr nicht gehen wollt!" Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte, während sie immer noch darüber nachdachte, was sie tun sollte. „Ich bestehe darauf, euch zu bezahlen, wenn ihr hier bleiben und so weiter machen wollt wie bisher", sagte sie entschieden. Wieder begann das Jammern und das Weinen.

Sie schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn, vollkommen ratlos, was sie jetzt noch sagen sollte. Hauselfen zu besitzen war gegen alles, woran sie glaubte. Sie wandte sich an Draco und Harry und fragte: „Was soll ich tun?"

Draco nahm ihre Hand und führte sie von dem lauten Gejammer fort, damit sie frei mit ihm reden konnte. Harry ging ihnen hinterher. Er sah sie an. „Liebes, du musst das mit den Hauselfen verstehen. Sie müssen einem Herrn dienen, es ist ein Teil von dem, was sie sind."

„Warum können sie nicht in ihren eigenen Familien leben und einander dienen?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil keiner der Herr sein möchte", gab der Slytherin zurück. „Alle wollen dienen und alle wollen jemanden, der ihnen sagt, was sie tun sollen."

„Es scheint mir so falsch zu sein, Draco. Jeder sollte für seine Arbeit bezahlt werden."

Draco seufzte und versuchte es anders. „Schau, Liebes, denke mal so: Sie sehen sich selbst als einen Teil der Familie an, in der sie leben. Also, wenn deine Mutter etwas für dich tut, dann kämst du doch nicht auf die Idee, sie dafür zu bezahlen, oder? Wenn du darauf bestehst, ihnen etwas zu bezahlen, dann behandelst du sie eigentlich nur wie normale Angestellte und nicht als einen Teil der Familie Marlston."

„Ach du lieber Himmel!", meinte Hermine genervt. „Ich verstehe, was du mir sagen willst, aber mir gefällt der Gedanke der Sklaverei immer noch nicht."

„Es ist keine Sklaverei. Sie haben ein Zuhause, oder? Es liegt an dir, wie gut du sie behandelst, aber beleidige sie nicht, indem du ihnen einen Lohn zahlst."

Hermine seufzte und drehte sich um. Sie ging zurück an die Stelle, wo Bugger zitternd lag und meinte: „Also gut. Bitte… hört alle zu weinen auf!" Sofort gehorchten die Elfen und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Rabenmutter, die einem kindlichen Trotzanfall nachgab, als sie erklärte: „Ihr könnt so weiter machen wie bisher. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass ihr jedes Mal, wenn ihr das Bedürfnis habt, etwas von mir zu benötigen, auch offen darum bittet. Keiner von euch soll im Elend leben." Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Kreacher in Sirius Haus gelebt hatte und nahm sich vor, sicher zu stellen, dass ihre Elfen mit allem Komfort ausgestattet waren.

Die Elfen standen nun wieder in ihrer Reihe und lächelten sie glücklich an. „Danke, Herrin", sagte Bugger, sich wieder verbeugend. „Sie werden Ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Wir werden Ihnen gut dienen."

„Du siehst sehr groß für einen Hauselfen aus", stellte Draco fest.

„Ich bin ein halber Kobold", antwortete Bugger. „Die alte Herrin erwarb mich, um allen anderen auf die Finger zu sehen."

„Oh, ich verstehe", meinte Draco. Er war nicht ganz sicher, welchen Effekt wohl die Koboldseite von Bugger hatte, wenn es um die Pflichten der Hauselfen ging.

„Führst du uns herum… Bugger?", bat Hermine.

„Oh ja, Herrin", strahlte Bugger. „Ich wäre überglücklich!" Er klatschte und beinahe alle Hauselfen rannten ins Haus. Nur drei blieben zurück, um sich um das Gepäck zu kümmern.

Die Vordertür flog von selbst auf und die Elfen huschten hinein und verschwanden außer Sicht, ehe das Trio eintreten konnte. „Sie werden die anderen nicht mehr sehr häufig sehen, Herrin. Sie machen ihre Arbeit leise, damit Sie nicht gestört werden. Wenn Sie einen Wunsch haben, dann sagen Sie es mir und ich stelle sicher, dass es erledigt wird", erklärte Bugger.

Sie hörten kaum zu, da sie erstmal nur dastanden und sich in dem riesigen Foyer umsahen. Eine große, weitläufige Treppe lag in der Mitte des Raumes und Statuen standen auf beiden Seiten. Harry beugte sich zu Hermines Ohr und meinte: „Bist du etwa jetzt nicht glücklich darüber, dass du das ‚Haus' nicht selbst putzen musst?"

Sie ignorierte seine Bemerkung und sagte: „Bugger, wozu ist dieser Schlüssel da, wenn ihr alle hier seid? Wir hatten ein paar Schwierigkeiten, an ihn zu kommen." Sie hielt ihm den Schlüssel hin, den sie unter einigen Risiken aus Gringotts geholt hatten.

„Das ist der Schlüssel, um hierher apparieren zu können, Herrin", erklärte der Hauself. „Niemand kann das ohne ihn."

„Na ja, ich denke, das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht weiter. Wir haben das Apparieren bisher noch nicht gelernt", seufzte sie.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Vormittags und den Nachmittag damit, durch die langen Korridore und riesigen Zimmer von Marlston zu gehen und sich alles anzusehen. Sie machten nur eine Pause, um ein raffiniertes Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen, dass für sie im Esszimmer aufgebaut war. Irgendwann an diesem Tag führte Bugger sie in ein Kinderzimmer, dass mit Stofftieren und Babyspielzeug gefüllt war. An einer Seite stand eine fantasievoll geschnitzte Wiege. „Das war Ihr Zimmer, Herrin", erklärte er.

Hermine ging langsam hinein und sah sich nach etwas um, dass in ihr eine Erinnerung wecken würde. Sie war nicht einmal ein Jahr alt gewesen, als sie wegen des Krieges versteckt wurde – zu jung, um sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Wieder war sie betroffen, wie normal das alles aussah. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, dass Marlston ein gruseliges, altes Spukhaus wäre – nicht zu vergleichen mit diesem wunderschönen, herrlichen Ort.

Sie fasste die Wiege an und sah sich gedankenverloren um. Harry stellte sich hinter sie, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung", antwortete sie. „Das sieht nicht gerade nach dem Zimmer eines Kindes aus, das nicht erwünscht war, oder?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Bugger? Warum gibt es nirgends Bilder von meinen Eltern?"

„Die frühere Herrin und der Herr mochten keine Fotos von sich selbst", erklärte der Hauself ein wenig zögernd. „Aber es könnten irgendwo Portraits von ihnen sein."

„Könnten?", fragte Hermine nach.

Bugger nickte nur und wechselte das Thema. „Würden Sie gerne das Zimmer sehen, dass wir jetzt für Sie und die jungen Herren hergerichtet haben?"

„_Ein_ Zimmer?", grinste sie. „Du wusstest, dass wir zusammen sein wollen?"

„Sie haben uns alles gesagt, Herrin", antwortete der Hauself.

„Sie? Meinst du ‚Jene, die darunter weilen?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Ja, Sir."

Harry, Hermine und Draco sahen einander an und waren nicht sicher, was sie davon zu halten hatten. „Sie haben mit dir gesprochen? Was sind sie denn nun genau?", fragte das Mädchen, denn sie dachte, dass Bugger vielleicht mehr als die Dorfbewohner wusste.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie sind, Herrin", bekam sie zu ihrer Enttäuschung zur Antwort. „Sie sprechen nicht mit einer Stimme zu mir. Sie sagen Dinge in meinem Kopf."

„Oh", seufzte Hermine. Sie stellte fest, dass sie ziemlich müde von der langen Besichtigung war und meinte: „Ich glaube, dass wir uns ausruhen müssen."

Bugger lächelte. „Sehr wohl, Herrin. Folgen Sie mir."

Sie gingen hinter ihm durch den langen Flur und durch ein weiteres Wohnzimmer, ehe sie ein Paar großer Türen erreichten. Diese mit einer Handbewegung aufschwenkend, führte er sie in ein geräumiges, opulentes Schlafzimmer mit einem Bett, in dem leicht ein Dutzend Leute Platz gehabt hätten. Außerdem war ein großer Sitz- und Wohnbereich darin und angeschlossen ein Badezimmer mit einer im Boden eingelassenen, riesigen Wanne in der Mitte. Darüber hinaus gab es dort einen großen Bereich zum Duschen, in dem eine Unmenge von Wasserdüsen angebracht war, die in die verschiedensten Richtungen zielten und dazu breite Bänke mit darauf verteilten, wasserfesten Kissen. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich in die Höhe und sie sahen sich gegenseitig vielsagend an.

„Ich denke, das reicht. Geh jetzt", sagte Draco.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Bugger und ging, sich verbeugend, hinaus. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und verschwand.

Sobald er außer Sicht war, begannen sie sich gierig die Klamotten auszuziehen, um diesen unglaublichen Duschraum auszuprobieren. Sobald sie eintraten, begann das Wasser in alle Richtungen zu schießen und sie keuchten erschrocken der Kälte wegen auf. „Das ist zu kalt!", rief Hermine. Sofort, als hätte der Raum sie gehört, wurde das Wasser langsam wärmer, bis Draco feststellte, dass es jetzt zu heiß wäre. Es kühlte wieder ab und Hermine sagte nach kurzer Zeit: „Jetzt ist es perfekt."

Sie lachten und sprangen durch die verschiedenen Duschen, bis sie einige fanden, die sich einfach richtig gut anfühlten. Einige der Düsen waren in der Mitte der Wand angebracht und einige schossen vom Boden nach oben. Hermine lehnte an den kühlen Fliesen der Wand, während eine Bodendüse das Wasser nach oben schoss und ihre Klitoris sehr angenehm traf. „Mmm… ich glaube, ich bleibe hier einfach eine Weile lang stehen", lächelte sie verführerisch, warf den Kopf zurück und rollte leicht mit den Hüften.

Draco ging zu ihr und küsste sie, während seine Hände über ihre nassen Brüste glitten. „Wäre es nicht schön, wenn du noch zwei weitere hättest, die genau deinen Po und deine Pussy träfen?", fragte er. Plötzlich schossen zwei weitere Düsen heraus und zielten genau auf die Punkte, die er erwähnt hatte. Hermine hüpfte überrascht hoch und lachte dann, während sie sich wieder genau über die drei Düsen stellte.

„Hey, Harry, hast du das gesehen?", rief Draco über die Schulter. Der Dunkelhaarige kam von einer Stelle, an der er seinen Rücken hatte bearbeiten lassen und sah zu, wie sein Freund sich von Hermine löste und befahl: „Brustwarzen!" Zwei weitere Wasserdüsen schossen auf Hermine zu und sie keuchte auf und lachte begeistert.

Dann lächelte der Blonde verschmitzt und sagte: „Harrys Schwanz!" Eine Düse schoss auf Harry und dieser sprang erschrocken zur Seite.

„Scheißkerl!", lachte Harry und rief im Gegenzug: „Dracos Schwanz!" Ein Hahn zielte genau darauf und der Slytherin lachte laut.

Inzwischen genoss Hermine ihre Düsen schon sehr intensiv, während sie zusah, wie die beiden Jungs spielten. Sie stöhnte und bewegte ihre Hände über ihren Bauch.

Dann rief Draco: „Harrys Loch und verfolg ihn!"

Eine Düse zielte auf Harrys Hintern und er konnte ihr nicht mehr ausweichen, egal, wohin er sich auch drehte. Beide lachten wie verrückt und Harry konnte trotz dem Gekicher noch schnell „Dracos Eier und verfolg ihn!" rufen. Ein Hahn begann auf Draco zu schießen und er legte seine Hand über seine Hoden, um sie zu schützen, es kam jedoch sofort eine weitere aus einer anderen Richtung und traf ihn.

Bald lenkte sie jedoch die Stimme von Hermine von ihren Blödeleien ab, die aufstöhnte und keuchend ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie sah so sexy aus, errötet und schwer atmend und das Wasser rann von ihren Kurven herab, dass sie fühlten, dass es Zeit für ein wenig ‚ernsthafteren' Spaß war.

„Düsen wieder normal", sagte Draco. Ein leichter Regen fiel auf sie, als sie beide nach Hermines Händen griffen und sie zu einer breiten Bank in der Mitte des Raumes führten. Der Blonde setzte sich zuerst und zog das Mädchen rückwärts auf seinen Schoß, umfasste ihre feuchten Brüste mit seinen Händen und leckte das Wasser von ihrem Hals. Hermine stöhnte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Draco hob sie leicht an, drang mit seinem Glied in ihre heiße, feuchte Öffnung ein und stöhnte an ihrem Hals, da er so eng umschlungen wurde.

Harry beugte sich vor, küsste Draco und danach Hermine, ehe er sich zwischen ihre offenen Schenkel kniete. Ihre Beine waren über Dracos weit auseinander gestellt und er hatte einen wundervollen Blick auf ihre glänzende Klitoris, während der Slytherin heftig in sie stieß. Er fing an, ihre Falten mit langen Strichen seiner Zunge zu erkunden und zog die sensible Haut in seinen warmen Mund. Dabei griff er nach Dracos Hoden, streichelte sie und nahm hin und wieder einen von ihnen in den Mund und spielte mit der Zunge daran. Draco und Hermine stöhnten laut auf, während Harry seinen Mund abwechslungsweise auf ihnen benutzte.

Hermine erschauerte und kam zuerst. Draco hob sie von sich, immer noch hart wie ein Stein und drehte sie mit dem Gesicht nach vorn auf die Bank. Harry glitt mit einer fließenden Bewegung von hinten in sie. „Härter, Harry!", schrie sie auf und sein nasser Körper klatschte auf ihren. Er verlangsamte nur einen Augenblick lang, während Draco in ihn eindrang. Dann bauten sie einen mehr als angenehmen Rhythmus auf, der eine Weile lang anhielt, bis ihre Körper vor Vergnügen und Erschöpfung explodierten.

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatten, legten sie sich mit schläfriger Zufriedenheit auf das Bett. „Dieser Ort ist nicht allzu übel", stellte Draco fest.

„So weit, so gut", meinte Hermine. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir eine Menge noch gar nicht gesehen haben."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius kam in die Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor und warf seine Todesserrobe einem wartenden Hauselfen zu. Er ging schnurstracks an seinen Barschrank und schenkte sich ein volles Glas Whisky ein, obwohl seine Hand ziemlich zitterte und er auch einiges verschüttete.

„Schlimme Nacht gehabt?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme, erschreckte ihn und deshalb verschüttete er noch mehr, weil er sich blitzartig umdrehte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass seine Frau im Zimmer war und still auf der Chaiselongue gesessen hatte.

Narcissa lebte in diesen Tagen in ständiger Angst, da sie zusehen musste, wie ihre Familie langsam kaputt ging. Durch die Angst um Draco hatte sie sich von ihrem Mann und ihren Freunden zurückgezogen. Sie war dünn und blass geworden und die angespannten Linien in ihrem Gesicht schienen gar nicht mehr zu verschwinden.

„Fünf Auroren, Narcissa, haben auf mich gewartet", rief Lucius wütend und er schüttete seinen Whisky hinunter, um sich sofort wieder nachzuschenken. „Ich bin gerade noch so entkommen."

„Was ist mit den anderen, die bei dir waren?", fragte sie langsam, als ob es ihr gar nicht wichtig wäre, ob er antworten würde oder nicht.

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich. „Es gab keine anderen. Er hat mich allein hingeschickt."

„Hat er nicht früher gesagt, dass keiner von euch allein gehen darf und dass ihr immer zumindest zu zweit sein müsst?", fragte sie mit derselben, stoischen Stimme.

Er antwortete nicht, stand am Feuer, das die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war und starrte hinein. Nur seine Hand verriet, was er dachte, als der Whisky mit einem Ruck über den Rand schwappte.

Es gab einige Momente der Stille und dann sagte sie schlicht: „Er opfert dich."

Lucius schenkte ihr einen wütenden Blick und warf sein Glas auf den Boden. „Ich bin nicht der einzige, der einen Blutsverräter zum Sohn hat!", schnauzte er sie an. „Mit den anderen hat er nichts gemacht."

„Nichts, sagst du?", fragte Narcissa und zeigte keinerlei Emotion. „Nichts außer zu erklären, dass sich unsere Kinder den Reihen des Feindes angeschlossen haben und nun als Feinde ausgelöscht werden sollen!"

Lucius legte eine Hand auf den Kaminsims und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Erinnere mich nur nicht daran!", stöhnte er.

„Wofür das alles, Lucius?", fragte sie. „Ohne unseren Sohn – was ist das alles noch wert? Wenn der Dunkle Lord gewinnt, stirbt Draco. Du kämpfst in einem Krieg für einen Mann, der unsere Familie zerstören wird."

„Sei still!", fauchte Lucius und starrte sie wieder wütend an. „Denkst du, dass ich eine Wahl habe? Denkst du das?"

Er schloss die Augen, als das Dunkle Mal an seinem Unterarm zu brennen anfing und ihn somit zu seinem Herrn rief. „Er ruft mich", sagte er.

„Vielleicht hofft er, dass du schon nicht mehr reagieren kannst", überlegte Narcissa.

Lucius schaute sie finster an, ehe er zur Residenz des Dunklen Lords apparierte.

tbc

**Ü/N:** Für Bugger gibt es eine Menge Übersetzungsmöglichkeiten, auch einige, die wenig schmeichelhaft sind. Ich stelle mir vor, dass Lümmel ein hübscher deutscher Name für Bugger wäre +gg+…

**A/N:** Ich fand es klasse, mir Hermines Reaktion vorzustellen, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ihr all diese Hauselfen gehören. Ich wusste, dass ich das unbedingt rein bringen wollte.

Außerdem – ist Lucius nicht viel interessanter, wenn er NICHT in Askaban ist? Er ist ein Charakter, den ich noch öfters einbringen möchte.

Alles scheint so wundervoll in Marlston zu sein, oder? Oder habt ihr irgendwelche interessanten Vorahnungen? Bald seht ihr, wie Marlston das Trio beeinflust. Und denkt daran, dass Snape in der nächsten Woche eintrifft. Ich frage mich, in welcher Verfassung sie dann sein werden…

* * *

Ich denke, im nächsten Kapitel beginnt etwas, auf das ihr schon wartet… erinnert ihr euch daran, was Draco sagte, als Harry und er die Fantasie von Hermine erfüllten… +gg+? Spekulationen? Und vergesst nicht Petalsofts Anmerkung da oben… 


	32. Die Jungs schlagen zurück

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi – fühl dich fest geknuddelt!

Ich möchte euch nochmal erinnern, dass ich eine Mailingliste habe – für alle, die sofort wissen wollen, wenn das neue Kapitel auf meiner Homepage hochgeladen ist und nicht immer vergeblich hinklicken möchten +gg+. Also einfach eine Mail an mich mit der Adresse und ich nehme euch auf die Liste.

Dazu gehört auch die Frage, ob alle, die auf der Liste stehen, überhaupt noch lesen…? Von einigen habe ich lange nichts mehr gehört und wollte nur wissen, ob ihr noch lest oder ob ich euch löschen soll. Eine Info diesbezüglich wäre nett.

**

* * *

**

**Die Jungs schlagen zurück**

Nach einem erholsamen Schläfchen zogen sich die Teenager wieder an und entschieden sich, einen Versuch zu starten und das Esszimmer selbst zu finden. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen. Nach einigen Irrwegen fanden sie endlich das richtige Zimmer, indem sie die einfachste Lösung wählten: sie folgten ihren Nasen. Wieder einmal schafften es die ruhigen Hauselfen, sie mit einem lukullischen Genuss zu erfreuen.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne noch mal der Bibliothek einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie fertig waren. Während der Besichtigung am Nachmittag hatte sie nur einen schnellen Blick hinein werfen können und sofort gewusst, dass das ein Ort war, an den sie definitiv wieder hin wollte.

„Das dachte ich mir schon", lächelte Harry, gähnte und streckte die Arme, nachdem er ein so herrliches Mahl verspeist hatte.

Bugger erschien, als sie gerade aufstanden und sagte: „Haben Sie irgendwelche Wünsche, Herrin?"

„Kannst du uns bitte noch einmal den Weg zur Bibliothek zeigen?", fragte Hermine.

Der Hauself verbeugte sich und führte sie bis zu dem riesigen, mit Bücherreihen gefüllten Raum, der bereits von einem Feuer in einem runden Kamin in der Mitte erhellt war. Sie gingen zu den Regalen und begannen, sich die Titel der verschiedenen Wälzer anzusehen.

„Wäre das alles, Herrin?", fragte Bugger von seinem Standort an der Tür.

„Warte!", rief Harry, während er auf die Bücher vor ihm sah. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier drin nicht!"

„Bitte, Sir?", fragte Bugger, der allerdings seine Nervosität nicht verbergen konnte.

„Harry?" Hermine konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken.

Der Gryffindor sah den Hauselfen an und meinte: „Das ist nicht die Bibliothek von Dunklen Zauberern." Er nahm einen Band aus dem Regal und las den Titel vor: „_Magische Gartenarbeit_." Er warf es auf einen Schreibtisch und nahm einen weiteren heraus. „_Die verzauberte Teegesellschaft_!", las er laut und warf dann das Buch ebenfalls weg.

Nun fingen auch Hermine und Draco an, die Titel vor ihnen zu überfliegen. Es schien überhaupt nichts da zu sein, dass Dunkle Magie auch nur erahnen ließe. Hermine drehte sich zu dem Hauselfen um und fragte: „Gibt es noch eine zweite Bibliothek?"

„Nein, Herrin", antwortete dieser und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Harrys Blick bohrte sich in Bugger und fauchte dann: „Nimm ihn weg! Nimm die Verschleierung herunter!"

„Aber… aber… Sir…", stotterte der Hauself.

„Du hast die Bibliothek verzaubert?", wollte Hermine überrascht wissen. „Warum denn?"

Bugger sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ich wollte, dass Sie Marlston mögen, Herrin, damit Sie auch bleiben", gab er zu. Er hob seine olivgrüne Hand und wischte damit durch die Luft. Die Bücher auf den Regalen verwandelten sich in alte, verschlissene Bände mit Titeln wie _‚Blutmagie'_ und _‚Raffinierte Flüche zum Töten'_.

„Das ist schon besser", lächelte Draco und begann erneut, sich die Stapel auszusehen.

Hermine sah den Hauselfen stirnrunzelnd an. „Hast du noch in Marlston noch mehr verzaubert?"

Er nickte niedergeschlagen.

Sie seufzte und sagte: „Bitte entferne alle Verschleierungen, die du im Manor gemacht hast und morgen möchte ich gerne alles sehen, das heute nicht möglich war."

„Ja, Herrin", murmelte Bugger und verschwand.

Hermine sah Harry an und fragte: „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Es kam mir einfach in den Sinn, dass er irgendetwas verbarg. Irgendwie wusste ich, was es war", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige schulterzuckend.

Sei verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit, Bücher aus den Regalen zu ziehen und von den verschiedensten dunklen Zaubern, Tränken und Ritualen zu lesen. Hermine war so vertieft in all diese Informationen über Dunkle Magie, dass es eine Weile dauerte, bis sie bemerkte, dass Harry und Draco nah beieinander saßen, im gleichen Buch lasen und miteinander flüsterten.

Sie stand auf, streckte sich und ging zu ihnen. „Was lest ihr beide da?", fragte sie. Beide hatten einen ziemlich schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie zu ihr hoch schauten. Hermine griff über den Schreibtisch und klappte das Buch um, damit sie sehen konnte, was es war. „_Dunkle Sex-Magie_", las sie laut. Sie grinste die beiden an. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Irgendetwas Interessantes darin?"

„Viele Dinge", lächelte Draco. Er und Harry sahen einander verschwörerisch an, und Draco fuhr fort: „Liebes, erinnerst du dich daran, als wir dich deine Fantasie erleben ließen?"

Hermine schielte sie misstrauisch an und sagte langsam: „Ja."

„Na ja, Harry und ich haben etwas gefunden, von dem wir wirklich gerne hätten, dass du das für uns machst", deutete Draco an.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte sie vorsichtig und dachte, dass etwas, dass in einem Buch über dunkle Sexmagie stand, vielleicht doch etwas zu verrückt wäre.

Harry schob ihr das Buch hinüber, welches bereits an einer bestimmten Seite geöffnet war. Die Jungs verstummten und machten keinen Mucks, während sie darauf warteten, dass Hermine las.

„Hmm…", grübelte sie laut und las weiter. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, während sie Zeile um Zeile verschlang und eine merkwürdige Erregung bildete sich tief unten in ihrem Magen. „Nun", sagte sie und sah beide errötend an. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich damit die ganze Zeit umgehen kann. Ich meine, was ist, wenn ich mitten in einer Prüfung oder so bin, und ich mich konzentrieren muss?"

„So unsensibel wären wir sicher nicht, Liebes", versicherte Draco schnell. „Wir gehen damit nicht unüberlegt um." Harry nickte zustimmend.

Hermine seufzte. „Kann einer von euch überhaupt ein Tattoo stechen?"

„Nein", sagte der Slytherin. „Aber ich kenne die perfekte Person dafür. Er hat einige für Leute gemacht, die ich gut kenne und er ist sehr diskret. Wir könnten ihn hierher bestellen."

Hermine errötete. „Aber… nun ja… sie würden an einer sehr intimen Stelle sein!"

„Wir sind die ganze Zeit dabei. Du musst dir über nichts Sorgen machen", fügte Draco hinzu.

Sie sah wieder auf das Buch und meinte: „Aber diese Zutaten für das Ritual… wir haben sie nicht dabei."

„Wir können alles, was wir brauchen, aus dem Dorf bringen lassen", sagte Harry. „Ich bin sicher, dass die Wirtin, Belinda, das alles besorgen kann."

„Und ich schicke heute Nacht eine Eule und mache die Arrangements für Paulo, damit er in ein paar Tagen kommt", erklärte Draco.

„Paulo?"

„Ja, das ist der Tattookünstler", erinnerte sie Draco. „Ich glaube, der wird dir wirklich gefallen."

Hermine sah unentschieden drein, bis Harry und Draco um den Schreibtisch kamen und sie von beiden Seiten umarmten. „Bitte, Liebes", bat Draco, „sag ja!"

Harry glitt mit seiner Hand über ihrer Po und schmeichelte: „Wäre es nicht schön, wenn du vögeln könnest, auch wenn wir nicht da sind?"

„Nun, vielleicht", grinste sie. „Aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn es dann jederzeit und an jedem Ort passiert."

„Harry und ich haben die absolute Kontrolle darüber", meinte Draco. „Wir machen nichts, wenn du etwas Wichtiges zu tun hast."

„Versprochen?", fragte sie nach, denn die ganze Idee machte sie immer noch nervös.

Beide nickten und küssten sie innig. Als Hermine wieder einen Blick auf das Ritual warf, tauschten die Jungs über ihrem Kopf einen hintergründigen Blick aus und grinsten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Tag brachte Bugger sie geradewegs zu einer Tür, die er am Tag zuvor durch einen Zauber verborgen hatte. Sie führte zu steilen Steinstufen, die sich nach unten um sich selbst wand. Der Ort erinnerte sie an die Kerker in Hogwarts, da die Wände aus nacktem Stein waren und nur von Fackeln erleuchtet wurden. Sie fanden einige Zimmer vor, die voller Staub und wohl nicht mehr genutzt wurden. In vielen stand ein nackter Steinaltar in der Mitte und ihnen war klar, dass diese Räume für dunkle Rituale genutzt worden waren. Bugger zeigte ihnen auch einen Lagerraum mit vielen Dingen, die für diese magischen Zeremonien gebraucht wurden.

Als sie wieder zu einem dieser großen Ritualzimmer kamen, waren sie überrascht, dass an einer Seite der Wand viele Käfige der unterschiedlichsten Größen standen. Darin lebten Schlangen!

„Wofür sind all diese Schlangen?", fragte Hermine den Hauselfen.

„Sie halten die Ratten- und Mäuseplage im Rahmen, Herrin", antwortete Bugger. „In Marlston lebten immer schon Schlangen."

Harry sah sie genau an und Hermine und Draco fragten sich, ob er wohl mit ihnen sprechen würde. Die Schlangen schienen ebenso neugierig zurück zu blicken. Sie hörten jedoch kein Parsel von ihrem Freund und verließen kurz darauf das Zimmer.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Was hältst du von ihm?", fragte Draco Harry, während sie in der Eingangshalle standen und von dort aus den Tattookünstler beobachteten, der auf Wunsch des Blonden gekommen war. Der gut aussehende, junge Mann war etwa Mitte Zwanzig und hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und gebräunte Haut. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen in einem Sessel im Salon und trank Tee, der ihm kurz zuvor von einem Hauselfen serviert worden war. Die Werkzeuge für sein Geschäft lagen in einem großen Koffer zu seinen Füßen.

„Ich denke, er konnte ihr zu gut gefallen", meinte Harry ein wenig unruhig wegen ihrer Pläne. „Du sagtest, dass er außerdem ein Professioneller ist?"

„Ja", bestätigte Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Er wurde von einigen Bekannten sehr empfohlen. Er ist bekannt dafür, viele Talente zu haben."

Harry drehte sich zu Draco. „Weißt du das aus erster Hand?"

Der Blonde sah wegen dieser Unterstellung verletzt aus. „Nein! Ich hatte noch nie Schwierigkeiten damit, jemanden zu finden, der willig ist!"

„Entschuldige", sagte Harry. „Ich denke, ich bin doch ein bisschen eifersüchtig."

Draco schnaubte. „Ein bisschen? Du wirfst mir vor, Besitz ergreifend zu sein und dabei bist du in jeder einzelnen Zelle genauso eifersüchtig wie ich." Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schenkel und strich langsam höher. „Du weißt, das es nichts gibt, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst, oder?"

Harry spürte, wie ihm der Atem stockte, als Dracos Hand über seine Genitalien fuhr. „Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass er sie berührt", sagte er gepresst, während er sich bemühte, seinen Verstand beisammen zu halten obwohl ihn der Slytherin einfach zu angenehm rieb.

Draco zog seine Hand zurück und sah seinen Freund gereizt an. „Denkst du vielleicht, dass ich zulasse, dass ein anderer sie anfasst? Das trifft mich schwer, Harry!"

„Warum hast du dann ausgerechnet einen Professionellen geholt?"

„Weil wir Spaß mit ihm haben können", antwortete der Blonde. Als er sah, wie sich Harrys Gesicht gefährlich verdunkelte, fügte er hinzu: „Nicht so, wie du denkst!"

„Gut, dann erklär mir endlich, was du vorhast", brauste Harry auf.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass er devot ist und dass er es rau mag", erklärte Draco mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich lasse weder dich noch sie mit ihm vögeln!"

„Hör mir doch endlich zu!", fauchte der Slytherin. Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn an und wartete, dass er endlich alles erklärte und so fuhr Draco fort: „Wir lassen ihn niemanden berühren. Das ist der witzige Teil. Wir machen ihn geil wie die Hölle und wenn er irgendetwas probiert, bestrafen wir ihn." Er hatte ein böses Grinsen im Gesicht und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion.

Dieser sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Du bist ein total kranker Arsch, weißt du das?"

Dracos Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sagte: „Ja, ich weiß. Du bist das auch, du gibst es nur nicht zu."

„Du bist komplett verrückt geworden", meinte der Gryffindor kopfschüttelnd und verbiss sich ein Grinsen.

Draco legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, drückte ihn nach hinten, bis er an der Wand stand und presste sich eng an ihn. Die Hand auf Harrys Herz haltend, flüsterte er rau: „Ich fühle, wie dein Herz ganz schnell schlägt und ich weiß auch, dass dich dieser ganzer Einfall total erregt!" Harry atmete schwer und schaute auf die Lippen seines Freundes, während dieser weiter sprach und mit dem Becken gegen seine Erektion drückte. „Wir machen ihn mit unserer kleinen sexy Prinzessin fertig, bis er ein komplettes Wrack ist. Wir treiben ihn dazu, einen Fehler zu machen und etwas zu versuchen. Dann lassen wir beide ihn dafür bezahlen."

„Das ist grausam", flüsterte Harry und konnte nun nicht mehr widerstehen. Er beugte sich vor, schnappte mit den Zähnen nach Dracos Unterlippe und zog daran.

Dieser zog seinen Mund fort und lächelte. „Er liebt den Schmerz. Du willst gar nicht wissen, was die Freunde meines Vaters alles mit ihm gemacht haben. Er mag das." Der Blonde presste nun seine Lippen auf die seines Lovers und die zwei wirbelten mit ihren Zungen umher und kämpften um die Dominanz.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen konnte, weil ihn Dracos Idee so anturnte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass das aus dem Ruder läuft", stellte er fest, als sie ihren wilden Kuss beendet hatten. „Hermine würde das nicht gefallen und vielleicht alles beenden."

„Keine Sorge", keuchte Draco, während er sein Glied an Harrys rieb. „So blöd bin ich nicht. Komm mit nach oben und ich erzähle dir, was ich genau vorhabe, das heißt, erst, nachdem ich dir einen geblasen habe."

Harry schloss die Augen und stöhnte: „Ich komme gleich in meiner Hose, wenn du so weiter reibst!"

„Dann aber los!" Der Blonde nahm seine Hand und zog ihn schnell mit nach oben.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Komm jetzt raus, Liebes", sagte Draco und hielt ein Handtuch auf. Hermine kam aus dem rituellen Bad, ging auf ihn zu und ließ sich von ihm die prickelnde Haut mit dem warmen Tuch abrubbeln. Sorgfältig trocknete er sie von oben bis unten, während Harry mit dem schwarzen Lederbustier auf sie zutrat, welches von unten bis oben zu schnüren war. Sie hob die Arme und ließ es sich von ihm um den Oberkörper legen und zuschnüren. Ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich erregt, wenn seine Finger über sie fuhren, während er an dem Bustier arbeitete. Seine Augen blickten anerkennend, da ihre Brüste so wunderschön gehoben waren und aufrecht abstanden.

Draco kam nun mit einem weiteren Teil aus schwarzem Leder und legte es um ihre Hüften. Es war ein kurzer Minirock, der über die gesamte Länge vorn von einem Reißverschluss zu verschließen war. Er zog ihn zu und sie keuchte auf, als sie das kalte Metall an ihrem frisch rasierten Schamhügel berührte.

„Kein Höschen?", fragte sie heiser.

Draco lächelte ihr zu. „Nein."

Hermine wusste, dass die Tattoos an ihren Innenschenkeln gestochen wurden – und das ganz nahe an ihrem Intimbereich. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass Paulo einen ziemlich genauen Blick auf ihre Vagina werfen konnte, wenn sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr zittrig und Harry schlang von hinten seine Arme um sie und zog sie nahe an sich. Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Shhh, alles okay, Hermine. Du bist so schön, alles an dir ist wunderschön!" Er glitt mit einer Hand nach unten, rutschte unter das Leder und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihre feuchten Falten. Mit heißem Atem an ihrem Ohr wisperte er: „Du bist eine Göttin und jeder wird dich als solche verehren." Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie fühlte sich benommen von dem Gefühl, dass seine Finger ihr gaben und den Worten, die er ihr zuflüsterte.

Draco kniete nun vor ihr und zog ihr die langen Lederstiefel an, die ihr bis über die Knie reichten. Er fuhr mit der Zunge an der Innenseite ihrer Beine entlang, während seine Hand, die den Reißverschluss zu machte, nach folgte.

Sie warf den Kopf von Seite zu Seite und stöhnte: „Lass mich kommen!"

Harry zog seine Finger zurück und sagte: „Jetzt noch nicht."

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn scharf an. „Wie kannst du mich dann so heiß machen! Gemein!"

Draco stand auf, nachdem er die Stiefel zugemacht hatte und presste nun seine Brust an ihre. „Ach Liebes, wir sind noch lange nicht fertig damit, dich heiß zu machen!" Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu einem Spiegel, damit sie sich anschauen konnte.

Hermine riss die Augen aus, als sie sich sah. Sie war nicht sicher, was sie denken sollte und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie jemand total anderen ansehen. Harry hatte ihr nun die Haarnadeln entfernt und ihre braunen Locken fielen über die Schultern und über ihren Rücken. Draco nahm eine schwarze Stoffmaske und legte sie ihr übers Gesicht. Ihre braunen Augen sah man durch die Schlitze und sie überprüfte ihr nun komplettes Outfit. Als Draco mit einem roten Lippenstift auf sie zukam, wich sie mit dem Kopf aus und fragte: „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich will ihn dir natürlich auftragen!", grinste er.

Hermine hatte noch nie zuvor roten Lippenstift getragen, da sie immer ein natürliches und unauffälliges Make-up bevorzugt hatte. Sie seufzte und erlaubte ihm, sorgfältig ihre Lippen zu bemalen und war nun noch überzeugter davon, dass sie im Spiegel eine Fremde anstarrte. Ihre Maske und ihr verlockender roter Mund ließen sie mysteriös und sehr sexy aussehen.

Der Slytherin legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und fuhr mit den Fingern beifällig über ihre Haut. „Mmm, die geheimnisvolle Lady Marlston – du bist wirklich eine Göttin!"

„Ich habe Angst!", flüsterte sie. Draco und Harry wussten, dass sie nicht die Tattoos meinte, sondern die Art, wie sie sich vor einem völlig Fremden entblößen musste.

„Vertraust du uns?", fragte sie der Blonde leise und liebkoste immer noch ihre Wange.

„Ja", erwiderte sie.

„Dann weißt du, dass wir sehr eifersüchtige Typen sind und dich ganz und gar als die Unsere ansehen", sagte er und glitt mit den Fingern über ihren Hals zum Schlüsselbein. Sie erschauderte, als er weiter nach unten und sanft über ihre gepushten Brüste fuhr. „Wir würden niemals zulassen, dass dich ein anderer intim berührt, so sehr er es auch wollen würde." Seine Hand wanderte nun über ihre mit Leder bedeckten Brustwarzen und er flüsterte voller Lust: „Er wird es unglaublich gerne tun wollen!"

Dann zuckten seinen Augen zu ihren hoch und er fügte hinzu: „Er hat nur die Erlaubnis, die Tattoos zu machen. Wenn er mehr versucht, wird er bestraft."

Die Jungs drehten sich um und griffen nach ihren Umhängen. Sie zogen die schwarzen Kleidungsstücke über und stülpten sich die Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe. Ihre Gesichter konnten im Schatten durch die Vertiefung darin nicht gesehen werden. Hermine schoss es unweigerlich durch den Kopf, wie sehr sie im Moment Todessern glichen und schluckte hart.

tbc

**A/N:** Nun, die Dinge fangen an, finsterer zu werden und unsere Helden beginnen wohl zu vergessen, warum sie überhaupt nach Marlston gekommen sind, da sie von der dunklen Energie dort so vereinnahmt werden. Bereitet euch für das nächste Mal auf ein verrücktes Ritual vor… (einfach nur unvoreingenommen bleiben und die Sache mit mir durchstehen…+gg+)

* * *

Hey, ich weiß, dass das eine gemeine Stelle zum Aufhören ist… aber ich bin nicht schuld +lach+… Das nächste Kapitel wird ganz sicher gekürzt, da es etwas… außergewöhnlich ist, um das mal so zu nennen… lasst euch überraschen! 

Und wie wäre es mal wieder mit ein paar Reviews hier auf +schamlos bettel+... ?


	33. Spiel mit dem Dumklen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetat – ich wurde zu spät fertig und Schnuffi hatte keine Zeit mehr. Bitte entschuldigt die Fehler, wenn ihr welche findet – und ich bin sicher, das werdet ihr +gg+…

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel in der nächsten Woche kommt pünktlich – noch habe ich es nicht begonnen und bin die ganze Woche eingespannt. Aber ich bemühe mich!

Ach ja… eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel kürzen, da es ja doch einige ungewöhnliche Szenen enthält. Ich wusste jedoch nicht, wo ansetzen +lach+, daher bekommt ihr es im Ganzen. Macht euch auf etwas Ungewöhnliches gefasst…

**

* * *

**

**Spiel mit dem Dunklen**

Paulo folgte dem unheimlichen kleinen Hauselfen, der gelegentlich den Kopf drehte, um ihn anzusehen und dabei ein boshaftes Lachen von sich gab. Der Koffer mit dem Zubehör für die Tattoos schwebte vor dem Elfen, während sie nach unten in die Kälte durch Korridore aus alten Steinen gingen. Er war niemals zuvor hier in Marlston Manor gewesen. Keiner seiner Altersgenossen war das, da es ja so lange niemand beansprucht hatte. Er hatte jedoch Geschichten darüber gehört, die Eltern ihren kleinen Kindern erzählten, um sie damit zu erschrecken. Die Tatsache, dass er die letzte Nacht in diesem zwielichtigen Gasthof hatte verbringen müssen, kam ihm ebenfalls sehr merkwürdig vor, aber der Kunde hatte in seiner Mitteilung erklärt, dass das erforderlich sei.

Er war zuvor schon von vielen Dunklen Zauberern engagiert worden – er war in ihren Kreisen sogar sehr beliebt. Sie bezahlten ihn wirklich gut, denn die meisten Klienten waren wohlhabend. Paulo hatte immer das Gefühl, dass die Reichen schnell von ihren Leben gelangweilt waren und die ersten waren, die sich, um die Zeit auszufüllen, eine Abwechslung suchten. Als er wegen dieses Jobs hier in Marlston Manor kontaktiert worden war, wusste er, dass sie sicher noch etwas anderes erwarteten als nur das, was auf dem Zettel stand – nämlich dem Stechen von Tattoos. Dunkle Zauberer erwarteten immer mehr und Marlston Manor war berühmt für seine schwarzmagischen Rituale.

Aber als er versuchte, mehr über die neuen Herren heraus zu finden, traf er nur auf eine Wand des Schweigens. Keiner schien darüber reden zu wollen, dass Marlston wieder bewohnt war und viele Leute beunruhigte das sogar. Paulo war es egal. Er hatte noch nie einen dicken Beutel voller Galleonen zurück gewiesen und bald würde er genügend Gold besitzen, um heim nach Italien zu gehen und das Haus kaufen, das er schon immer haben wollte.

Am Fuße der Steinstufen angelangt, führte ihn der Elf durch noch dunklere Korridore, die nur von Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt waren. Paulo hatte das Gefühl, als sei er in eine andere Zeit geraten, denn es sah hier wie in einem Schloss aus dem Mittelalter aus.

Endlich erreichten sie einen großen Raum, der ebenfalls von Fackeln erhellt war. An einem Ende stand ein Altar mit Schalen und anderen Gerätschaften darauf. Ich wusste es, dachte er, es wird ein Blutritual sein. An einer Wand standen unzählige Käfige, lang und schmal, welche ohne Ausnahme Schlangen beinhalteten. In einem ziemlich großen Gehege lag eine riesige Boa Constrictor, die ihren Kopf hob und Paulo ansah. Er erschauerte, während er sich fragte, was diese Dunklen Mistkerle wohl mit ihm vorhatten. Er hatte sie bisher noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt und war seit seiner Ankunft nur mit Hauselfen umgegangen. Langsam wurde er nervös, was diesen Job anging.

Seine Überlegungen wurden von dem Elf unterbrochen, der sagte: „Legen Sie Ihre Sachen hier ab, setzen Sie sich dann auf die Bank und warten auf die Herrin." Paulo schaute auf den niedrigen Tisch knapp über dem Boden, auf den der Elf gedeutet hatte. Es schien das einzige Möbelstück neben dem Altar und einem einzelnen Sessel in der Mitte des Zimmers zu sein. Die Bank, auf die er sich setzen sollte, stand an einer Wand im dunklen Teil des Raumes.

Der Elf ließ ihn allein und er öffnete seinen Koffer, um seine Sachen so vorzubereiten, wie es ihm gesagt worden war. Er dachte über diese ‚Herrin' nach, die der Diener erwähnt hatte und vermutete, dass es wahrscheinlich wieder eine Vierzig-irgendwas Hexe war, die sich mit ihrem Mann langweilte und nach einem jungen Kerl suchte, mit dem sie Spaß haben konnte. So waren jedenfalls seine üblichen Klienten.

Er war fertig damit, seine Sachen aufzustellen und setzte sich abwartend auf die Bank. Der Anblick, den er jetzt zu sehen bekam, entsprach keinesfalls seinen Erwartungen. Die Tür an der rückwärtigen Wand öffnete sich und eine junge, heiße, in Leder gekleidete Frau ging mit verführerisch von Seite zu Seite schwingenden Hüften zum Altar, während ihre langen Stiefel auf dem Steinboden klapperten. Ihr Gesicht war teilweise von einer Maske bedeckt, aber auch so sah er, dass sie eine Schönheit mit wundervoll gemeißelten Wangenknochen und roten Lippen war.

Hinter ihr tauchten zwei schwarz gewandete Gestalten auf. Sie beachteten ihn nicht, während sie geradewegs zum Altar gingen. Die Hexe begann, rituelle Worte zu murmeln, die er nicht gut hören konnte, sah dann aber, wie sie ein Messer aufhob und sich in ihre Handfläche schnitt. Sie schloss die Faust und drückte sie fest zusammen, so dass das Blut in zwei verschiedene Schalen tropfte. Die ganze Zeit sprach sie leiernd unzusammenhängende, rituelle Worte.

Die vermummten Gestalten hielten ihr je eine Hand hin und sie schlitzte in jede, wie sie das auch bei sich getan hatte. Sie drückten das Blut in die Schalen und murmelten ebenfalls Worte. Die Hexe rührte die Schalen mit der Messerspitze um und reichte jeder der Gestalten eine Schale. Dann drehte sie sich um, ging in die Mitte des Raumes, setzte sich in den Sessel und wartete schweigend.

Einer der Verhüllten kam mit den Schalen zu ihm und sagte: „Du wirst diese Tinten für die Tätowierungen benützen, eine mit dem Inhalt dieser Schale und die andere mit jener."

Paulo äugte nervös auf die wunderschöne Hexe, die hoheitsvoll in dem Sessel mit gerader Rückenlehne saß und nickte. Dann fragte er: „Welches Bild möchte die Lady haben?"

„Habe ich dir erlaubt zu reden?", fragte die Stimme unter der Kapuze.

Also das war es, was sie wollten, dachte Paulo und nahm gedanklich seine devote Stellung ein. Er senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn.

„Lady Marlston möchte zwei Schlangen haben, je eine auf jeder Innenseite ihrer Schenkel", sagte Draco.

Paulo fühlte, wie es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter lief, als er den Namen hörte. Lady Marlston! Seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass es noch Marlstons gab! Er begann seine Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen zu bereuen, aber er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr zurück konnte.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung davon, wie erschüttert der Tattookünstler war, als dieser ihren Namen hörte. Sie sah Draco vor der dunklen Nische stehen, zu ihm sprechen und fragte sich, wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn er ins Licht trat. Sie holte tief Luft um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und konnte kaum glauben, dass sie kurz davor stand, sich vor jemanden so sehr zu entblößen. Hermine hoffte, dass es kein ekliger alter Perversling wäre, der ihr die ganze Zeit auf ihre Scham sah. Sie fühlte Harrys Hand auf ihrer Schulter, der sich, um sie zu beruhigen, hinter sie gestellt hatte.

Sie sah, wie sich Draco umdrehte und zu dem kleinen Tisch trat, um die speziellen Tinten abzustellen. Paulo folgte ihm und sie sah, dass er absolut umwerfend aussah. ‚Wow', dachte sie mit flatternden Nerven, ‚der ist ja überhaupt nicht eklig oder alt!' Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und Harry musste das wohl gespürt haben, da er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Lässt er dich feucht werden?"

Hermine konnte nicht antworten, da sie vor lauter Erwartung wie erstarrt war. Nachdem Draco die Schalen abgestellt hatte, wandte er sich wieder an Paulo und sagte scharf: „Zieh dich aus und knie dich vor Lady Marlston nieder. Du bist es nicht wert, in ihrer Anwesenheit zu stehen. Du wirst ihr vollkommen gehorchen oder ansonsten bestraft werden."

Hermine zitterte vor Überraschung und auch Vorfreude und Harrys Hand drückte ihre Schulter, um ihr Halt zu geben. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Mann Dracos hochmütigen Befehlen so einfach folgte. Fast tat er ihr leid, ein Teil von ihr war allerdings auch angeturnt davon, dass dieses heiße Exemplar von einem Typen ihrer Gnade unterworfen war. Am liebsten hätte sie aufgekeucht, als Paulo sich auszog und einen muskulösen, gut gebauten Körper enthüllte. Er fiel auf die Knie und neigte den Kopf vor ihr.

Sie sah ihn anerkennend an und wusste, dass sie kein Wort mehr heraus bringen würde. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Sie hatte noch niemals zuvor so ein Spiel gespielt. Draco allerdings hatte überhaupt kein Problem damit, Befehle zu geben und sie war dankbar, dass er ihr diese Pflicht abnahm.

„Sieh Lady Marlston an", ordnete der Slytherin an. „Sie wird dir zeigen, wo sie die Schlangen haben möchte."

Paulo hob das Gesicht und sein Blick fuhr ihren Körper nach oben – von den Zehen ihrer schwarzen Lederstiefel bis zu den zwei dunklen Augen, die ihn durch die Augenschlitze der Maske anschauten. ‚So jung, so wunderschön, so perfekt', dachte er. Seine Augen wanderten zu den Hügeln ihrer Brüste und der gedehnten Schnürung, die sie kaum vor seinen Blicken verbarg. Er erschrak, als sie sich plötzlich bewegte, an die Kante des Sessels rutschte und ihre Hände auf die stiefelbedeckten Knie legte.

Harry und Draco stellten sich an ihre Seiten und Hermine spürte die angespannte Energie, die von ihrem Freund aus Gryffindor kam. Ihr war klar, dass er, auch wenn sein Körper und sein Gesicht von dem Umhang verborgen war, Paulo genau beobachtete und scharf darauf achtete, dass keine Grenze überschritten wurde.

Draco konnte fühlen, wie nervös Hermine wegen all dem hier war, aber er merkte auch, dass sie angeturnt war, da ihm ihr sexueller Duft in die Nase stieg. Er trat hinter sie und fuhr langsam mit beiden Händen an ihren Seiten entlang, bis sie auf ihren lagen. Sein verdecktes Gesicht berührte ihr Ohr, als er ihr zuflüsterte: „Zeig ihm, wie schön du bist." Er zog ihre Knie auseinander, während Hermine vor Aufregung und Angst erzitterte.

Weiter und weiter spreizte er ihre Knie. Der kleine, kurze Rock rutschte höher, während ihre Beine weiter auseinander glitten und sie fühlte die kalte Luft an ihrer Klitoris, als sie völlig entblößt vor Paulos Augen war. Dessen Penis zuckte und hob sich erregt, als er die feucht glitzernde Scham von Lady Marlston sah, die im Licht der Fackeln glänzte. Niemals zuvor war er so angeturnt gewesen, wenn er einen Klienten nur angesehen hatte! Gott, sie war unglaublich.

Hermine war dankbar, dass Draco nun hinter ihr stand und ihr die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt hatte, weil sie fühlte, dass sie sonst vor Verlangen ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen entblößt, aber als sie Paulos Glied hart werden sah und wie sich seine Augen vor Begehren verdunkelten, zog sich ihre Vagina erregt zusammen und sie spürte, wie sie den Sessel durch ihre eigene Feuchtigkeit nass machte. Es war so erotisch und erregend, in dieser Art bewundert und begehrt zu werden, dass sie vergaß, was sie zu tun hatte – bis Draco flüsterte: „Zeig es ihm."

Ihre Finger strichen über ihre Beine und sie deutete auf einen Punkt an jeder Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Dann deutete sie mit zwei Fingern einen Abstand an und erläuterte: „So groß."

Er schluckte heftig und nickte. Gott! Er wollte nichts anderes, als sein Gesicht in dieser verlockenden Scham vergraben und Lady Marlston zeigen, was er sonst noch für Talente hatte. Draco und Harry jedoch konnten ihm diese Gedanken von seinem lusterfüllten Gesicht ablesen und der Blonde meinte: „Du wirst die Lady nur an ihren Beinen berühren, sonst nirgends!"

Paulo fühlte einen Stich der Enttäuschung. Sicherlich würden sie ihm nicht seine anderen Dienste abschlagen, oder doch? Er nickte wieder und drehte sich zitternd zu dem niedrigen Tisch, der neben ihm stand und bereitete seine Instrumente vor. Es war schwer, die Augen lange von ihr fern zu halten und er warf immer wieder Seitenblicke auf diese Verlockung, wobei sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten und seine Atmung flacher wurde.

Er schaute hoch zu den zwei vermummten Zauberern, die sie bewachten. Der eine, der bisher immer gesprochen hatte, stand hinter der Lady und der Stille an ihrer Seite. Es war der Schweigende, der ihn am Meisten beunruhigte. Etwas an ihm roch nach Macht, mehr Macht, als er gewohnt war von anderen in der magischen Welt zu spüren. Die Tatsache, dass sie alle ihre Identitäten geheim halten wollten, entnervte ihn immer mehr.

Er rutschte näher zu Lady Marlston, bis er praktisch zwischen ihren Beinen saß. Die Missbilligung des Schweigenden traf ihn wie eine Welle und er fing an zu zittern. Er musste aber so nahe kommen, damit er die Tattoos stechen konnte. Sorgfältig reinigte er die Haut und bereitete sie für die erste Tätowierung vor, während er zu dem Schweigenden hoch schielte, der angespannt schien, seit seine Hand das erste Mal ihren Schenkel berührt hatte.

Draco fühlte, was vor sich ging und trat an Harrys Seite. Er flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Geh zurück, Harry, du machst ihn nervös. Er könnte dann einen Fehler beim tätowieren machen!"

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass ihm das so zusetzen würde und es gefiel ihm nicht, wie dieser Fremde Hermines weichen, perfekten Schenkel streichelte und so nahe bei ihrer entblößten Scham saß. Er fühlte einen inneren Aufruhr, der sich in seiner Brust wie eine wachsende Kugel des Zorns bildete und befürchtete, dass er, sollte etwas passieren, sich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

‚Merlin, ihr Duft ist berauschend", dachte Paulo. Er versuchte, sich fest auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, fühlte aber ihre zarten Bewegungen, während sie über der Sesselkante rieb und so versuchte, Erleichterung für ihre Erregung zu bekommen. Er hätte sie ihr so gerne gegeben! Der Mann fühlte sich wie unter einem Zauber, während er seinen Kopf leicht zu ihren verlockenden Falten drehte und tief inhalierte. Sein Glied klopfte schmerzhaft vor Verlangen und es bildeten sich schon die ersten Tröpfchen auf der Spitze.

Plötzlich packte ihn eine Hand an den Haaren und zog ihn schmerzhaft von dieser Göttin weg. „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid!", schrie er, während ihn der stille Zauberer nach hinten zerrte und ihn der andere hart mit der Rückhand ins Gesicht schlug.

„Komm nie wieder mit deinem Gesicht so nahe an sie heran", fauchte Draco.

„Es tut mir leid, Meister!", bettelte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Geh und leck ihr die Stiefelsohlen und bitte sie um Vergebung", befahl der Slytherin. Der nackte Mann krabbelte zu Hermines Füßen, hob einen hoch und hob ihn an seinen Mund. Dann streckte die Zunge heraus und fing zu lecken an – und das störte ihn kein Stück, da er die Augen schloss und sich vorstellte, dass er einen ganz anderen Körperteil von ihr unter seiner Zunge hätte.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie fühlen sollte, als er ihr die Stiefel leckte, aber als sie seine Begeisterung sah, spürte sie wieder ihre Erregung. Wieder begannen ihre Säfte auf den Sessel zu tropfen, während sie zusah, wie seine lange Zunge an der Sohle schleckte. „Bitte, vergeben Sie mir, Herrin!", hörte sie ihn bitten.

Sie konnte kaum antworten. „Dir ist vergeben." Es fühlte sich ein wenig lächerlich für sie an, in dieser Lage zu sein, aber sie musste auch zugeben, dass es ihr mehr als gefiel.

„Zurück an die Arbeit!", ordnete Draco an. Paulo kniete sich in seine frühere Position und fuhr mit der Tätowierung fort. Er wollte so dringend sein Verlangen stillen und sehnte sich danach, seine Erektion zu berühren, wusste aber, dass sie ihn bestrafen würden, wenn er das täte. Er spürte langsam, dass das ihr Spiel war. Sie wollten ihn mit seinem Verlangen quälen.

Draco sah zu Harry hinüber und war überrascht, dass dessen Brust vor unterdrücktem Lachen bebte. Er ging zu ihm und sagte: „Du bist echt psychotisch! In einem Augenblick bist du voller Wut und im nächsten lachst du. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass es dir so gut geht!"

Harry beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte zurück: „Es war, wie er die Stiefel leckte. Wie bist du da nur drauf gekommen?"

„Die nächste Bestrafung lässt du dir einfallen!"

„Denkst du wirklich, dass er es noch mal versucht?", fragte der Gryffindor, dem das Lachen schlagartig vergangen war.

„Hast du nicht sein Gesicht gesehen? Er mochte es, an ihren Stiefeln zu lecken! Er ist an viel Schlimmeres gewöhnt, glaube mir", raunte Draco.

Harry trat wieder zu Hermine und beobachtete Paulo sehr genau. Dieser war mit einer Schlange fertig und drehte sich nun auf die andere Seite, um mit der zweiten anzufangen. Der gesprächige Zauberer stellte sich wieder hinter die Frau und sagte: „Wird es dir heiß, meine Liebe? Ich mache es dir ein wenig bequemer." Er fasste hinunter zu ihrer Brust und zog mit einem Finger die Schnürung auf.

Hermine erregte das noch mehr, da sie wusste, dass sie bald völlig entblößt sein würde. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch und stöhnte, während ihr Hintern erneut auf der Sesselkante wackelte.

Paulo schwitzte sehr, als er seitwärts auf die heiße kleine Hexe stierte und wie ihre wunderschönen Brüste die Freiheit suchten. Die Schürung war nun offen und das Oberteil fiel von ihr. ‚Oh, sie versuchen wirklich, mich zu quälen', dachte er und sah auf ihren perfekten Körper. Ein Tropfen ihrer Säfte fiel auf seinen Unterarm. Er starrte auf ihre feuchte Scham und wusste, dass sie genauso wie er litt. Er wollte den Tropfen so gerne abschlecken, aber er konnte sehen, dass der schweigende Zauberer wachsam war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er wie ein Luchs auf ihn aufpasste.

Der andere Zauberer fuhr jetzt mit den Händen über die Brüste der Frau und drehte die rosigen Warzen zwischen den Fingern. Paulo hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn herausforderte, einen Fehler zu machen – er wollte, dass er bestraft würde. Bisher hatten sie ihn nur geschlagen und an den Haaren gezogen, doch er war an weit Ärgeres gewohnt. Vielleicht… eventuell… würden sie etwas mit seiner Erektion machen… irgendetwas um seine Lust zu befriedigen… es wäre ihm im Moment sogar egal, wenn es schmerzhaft wäre. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, es musste einfach etwas passieren.

Der Künstler drehte den Kopf und streckte schnell die Zunge heraus, um einmal zügig über ihre Klitoris zu lecken, ehe er auf den Boden geworfen wurde und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Welch Impertinenz!", rief Draco. Harry benutzte keinen Zauberstab. Er hob einfach die Hand und machte eine drückende Bewegung nach unten und Paulo wurde von der unsichtbaren Macht, die der Dunkelhaarige herbei gerufen hatte, zusammen gedrückt. Harry hielt die Hand in der Horizontalen und Draco sah zu, wie Paulo am Boden zappelte und nach Luft rang, als wenn ihn etwas Schweres dort fest halten würde.

Hermine merkte, was ihr Gryffindorfreund tat und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. „Nein", bat sie.

Harry sah sie an und erklärte: „Er muss bestraft werden. Er hat dich geleckt."

Draco fühlte ein Rauschen im Kopf und eine Schwäche in den Knien, als sein Freund seine Macht demonstrierte und konnte sich nicht zurück halten. „Ja, bestraf ihn!"

Harry machte eine schnipsende Bewegung mit der Hand. Paulo fiel auf den Rücken und sah ihn ehrfürchtig an. Niemals zuvor hatte er einen Zauberer gesehen, der so starke Macht ohne einen Zauberstab benutzte. Der Dunkelhaarige hob die andere Hand und deutete auf einen der Käfige an der Seite des Raumes und machte mit einem Finger eine drehende Bewegung. Der Käfig sperrte sich auf und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Unglaublich", flüsterte Draco beeindruckt, als Harry anfing, Parsel zu sprechen und eine kleine Schlange, etwa neunzig Zentimeter lang und fünf Zentimeter im Durchmesser aus dem Käfig fiel. Sie hielt inne, hob den Kopf und hörte ihm zu.

Harry spreizte zwei Finger auseinander und dann nach oben, so dass Paulos Beine auseinander und

in die Höhe flogen und sein Anus zu sehen war. Zu Hermines Überraschung schaute der Mann aus, als wäre er glücklich über das, was vor ihm lag, dazu dankbar, dass überhaupt etwas mit ihm passierte. Sie keuchte als sie sah, wie das Reptil zu Paulos Anus schlängelte und seinen Kopf in die Öffnung steckte. Ihre Hand drückte sich geschockt auf ihren Mund, denn sie erwartete, dass der Künstler anfangen würde, vor Schmerz oder Angst zu schreien, aber dieser stöhnte nur auf, als wäre er bei dem Gefühl einer Schlange, die ihm in den Hintern kroch, im Himmel.

„Oh Merlin!", rief Draco aus. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Harry, als ich sagte, bestrafen, meinte ich nicht, dass du ihm eine Schlange in den Hintern stecken sollst! Es ist aber keine giftige, oder?"

„Doch", antwortete der Gryffindor und beobachtete, wie der Schwanz verschwand und sich Paulo umher warf, während sich sein Glied erregt verkrampfte. „Aber sie wird ihn nicht beißen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Draco, als der Kopf der Schlange wieder erschien. Offenbar hatte sie sich dort drin umgedreht.

„Ich habe es ihr befohlen", antwortete Harry, als wäre das doch ganz klar.

Sie sahen gebannt zu, wie der vordere Teil des Reptils wieder aus Paulos Anus kam und sich um dessen Hoden und dann spiralförmig um seine Erektion wickelte. Die Schlange drückte seinen Penis, während sie das hintere Ende im Rektum des Mannes beließ. Paulo schluchzte ekstatisch auf. „Ja!", rief er. „Ich danke euch, meine Meister, vielen Dank!"

„Beende die Tätowierung!", fauchte Harry. Der Künstler drehte den Kopf und schaute den machtvollen, verhüllten Zauberer an. Erwartete dieser wirklich von ihm, dass er das Tattoo mit einer Schlange im Hintern und um seinen Schwanz machte?

„Sofort!", befahl Harry.

Paulo krabbelte auf Hände und Knie und stöhnte vor Verlangen, als das Reptil erneut zudrückte und etwas Flüssigkeit aus ihm heraus tropfte. Er rutschte zurück zu einer geschockt drein blickenden Hermine und versuchte, so auf den Fersen zu sitzen, damit er die Schlange, die ihm solches Vergnügen bereitete, nicht erdrückte.

„Mach ja keinen Fehler, sonst sage ich ihr, dass sie von dir weg soll", warnte Harry.

Der Künstler sah ihn bittend an. „Nein! Bitte, Meister, lass sie hier!"

„Dann mach deine Arbeit."

Paulo fing an, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihm aufstöhnende und keuchende Geräusche entkamen, wenn sich die Schlange bewegte und ihn drückte.

Draco ging zu Harry hinüber, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Hintern und streichelte ihn. „Du bist wirklich manchmal ziemlich erschreckend, weißt du das? Aber ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich behauptete, dass mich das nicht anturnen würde!"

Der Dunkelhaarige fuhr mit einer Hand über Dracos erregtes Glied und sagte: „Du willst, dass ich es dir wieder mache, oder?"

Sein Gegenüber erzitterte und fühlte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. „Ja, du weißt, dass ich drauf stehe, wenn du deine Macht zeigst." Er atmete schwerer, während Harrys Hand weiter an ihm arbeitete. „Steck ihn mir rein, bitte!", keuchte er.

Harry drehte sich um und warf Draco auf Hände und Knie. Er hob den hinteren Teil der Roben hoch und über dessen Rücken und zerrte die Hosen des Blonden hinunter. „Ja, bitte, gib ihn mir!", bat dieser stöhnend. Hermine drehte den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete die beiden.

Harry zog das Gleitgel heraus, welches er inzwischen stets bei sich trug, und massierte etwas davon in Dracos Anus, was den blonden Jungen wieder vor Vergnügen zum Stöhnen brachte. Dann hob er seinen eigenen Umhang und cremte sich selbst ein. Sie zogen sich nicht ganz aus, da sie immer noch nicht wollten, dass Paulo sie sah. Dieser sah ebenfalls aufgeregt zu, als die beiden Zauberer zu vögeln anfingen und die Schlange währenddessen seinen Penis drückte und derweil ihren Schwanz in seinem Hintern stecken hatte.

Hermine war so angeheizt, dass sie es fast nicht mehr aushielt. Sie fasste nach unten und fing an, sich selbst zu streicheln, denn sie war dort inzwischen so nass, dass ihre Hand schnell vollkommen benetzt war. Paulo sah zu, stöhnte vor Verlangen und sah sie mit bittenden Augen an. Hermine wollte nicht, dass er wieder ‚bestraft' würde und sah zu den beiden Jungs, die immer noch vögelten. Sie entschied, dass sie gerade zu beschäftigt waren, um auf sie zu achten und hob ihre feuchte Hand zu Paulos Mund. Dieser griff danach und leckte sie gierig ab – und ängstlich, dass die beiden Zauberer mit ihrem Tun aufhören würden und zurückkämen, um ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen.

Es war nur ihre Hand, begründete Hermine ihre Entscheidung vor sich selbst, deshalb hatte sie auch nicht das Gefühl, ihre beiden Freunde zu betrügen. Außerdem – sie waren diejenigen gewesen, die das Ganze hier doch arrangiert hatten!

Harry stieß fester zu und Draco stöhnte laut über dieses harte Gefühl in sich. Sie bekamen nichts davon mit, was bei Hermine geschah. Paulo leckte deren Hand sauber und wusste, dass es ihm nicht reichte. Als sie wieder auf ihre Freunde blickte, spürte sie plötzlich Paulos Mund an ihrer nassen Scham, der wie wild ihre Säfte aufleckte. Sie keuchte geschockt auf, voller Angst, dass Harry etwas äußerst Drastisches tun würde, wenn er das sah, packte den Haarschopf des jungen Mannes und zog ihn fort, während sie vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

Die Tränen flossen dem Künstler nun über die Wangen und er weinte ob der Ungerechtigkeit dieser Situation. Harrys Kopf fuhr herum und er hielt einen Moment in der Bewegung in Draco inne, während er Paulo ansah und bemerkt, dass dieser weinte.

„Was ist los? Willst du, dass ich die Schlange fort hole?"

„Nein, Meister, bitte nicht!", schluchzte Paulo.

„Dann beende das Tattoo", forderte ihn der Gryffindor auf und fuhr fort mit seiner Handlung.

Bald kam er und stöhnte befriedigt, während sein Samen Draco füllte. Erschöpft fielen die beiden Zauberer zu Boden. Sie blickten zu Paulo hinüber, der in diesem Moment sagte: „Ich bin fertig" und keuchte wegen des Vergnügens, die die Schlange an und in seinem Körper verursachte, auf.

„Lass sehen", meinte Draco, krabbelte zum Stuhl und zwischen Hermine geöffnete Beine, um die Tätowierungen zu begutachten. Er musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich gut waren. „Sehr schön!"

„Danke, Meister", stöhnte Paulo und ein Orgasmus erschütterte seinen Körper.

Der Slytherin wurde nun von Hermine nasser und angeschwollener Klitoris angezogen und sagte: „Auch für dich war es nun genug Wartezeit, Liebes!" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Scham und Hermine bog den Rücken zurück, griff seinen blonden Kopf und zog ihn näher an sich.

Harry setzte sich auf und sah, dass Paulo nun gekommen war und völlig verausgabt am Boden lag. Er sprach Parsel und die Schlange wickelte sich von dem Künstler und schlüpfte endgültig aus dessen Anus, was den Mann nochmals zum Stöhnen brachte. Das Reptil schlängelte sich zurück zu seinem Käfig und Harry stand auf, ging dorthin und verschloss die Tür.

Dann drehte er sich zu dem nackten Mann auf dem Boden um. Er zog einen Beutel voll Galleonen heraus und warf ihn ihm zu. „Du kannst nun gehen."

„Bitte, lasst mich wieder kommen!", bat Paulo.

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Harry. Er hatte allerdings nicht vor, diesen Mann erneut in Hermines Nähe gelangen zu lassen. Der Künstler zog sich an und packte seine Habseligkeiten zusammen, als sich der Raum mit den Geräuschen der Lady Marlston füllte, die sie in der Agonie ihres Orgasmus ausstieß, während der Zauberer stetig an ihr arbeitete.

Harry setzte sich auf die Bank in der dunklen Nische und sah den anderen mit gemischten Gefühlen zu. Ja, er musste zugeben, dass diese ganze Sache wirklich verdammt noch mal unglaublich gewesen war. Aber er mochte es nicht, wie leicht seine Emotionen die Oberhand über ihn ergreifen konnten. Auch wenn es Paulo gefallen hatte, von einer Schlange gevögelt zu werden, fühlte Harry einen Anflug des Bedauerns, dass er wieder so die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass der Mann zu diesem Zeitpunkt verzweifelt Erlösung wegen Hermines Neckereien gebraucht hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es verhindern hätte können sie schmecken zu wollen, wenn er selbst ihr so nahe gewesen wäre.

Paulo hatte nun seine Sachen zusammen und stand auf zitternden Beinen. „Geh, ein Elf wird dich zur Kutsche führen", murmelte der Gryffindor aus der dunklen Nische. Der Tattookünstler nickte und ging.

Harry beobachtete Hermine, die aufstand, sich auf den Sessel kniete und sich an der Rückenlehne fest hielt. Sie streckte ihren süßen Hintern zu Draco, der seine harte Erektion von hinten in ihre nasse Öffnung steckte und sie an den Schultern hielt, um fest zustoßen zu können. Das Mädchen warf den Kopf zurück und rief: „Ja, oh ja! Mach härter! Fester!"

Draco wusste, dass diese Position gut für Mädchen war, da die Spitze seines Gliedes direkt auf ihren G-Punkt traf, wenn er sich bewegte. Sie keuchte und stöhnte bei jedem Stoß und schrie bald laut seinen Namen heraus, als sich alles in ihr zusammen zog und ihr Säfte über ihn liefen. Ihre Kontraktionen pressten ihn rhythmisch zusammen und er stöhnte seine Befreiung in ihr langes, herrliches Haar.

Hermine stand auf, drehte sich um und zog Draco in eine Umarmung. Sie sah, dass Harry beobachtend in der Nische saß und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Er stand auf, kam zu ihnen und schlang seine Arme um beide. Sie berührten sich an der Stirn und lachten.

„Also, was hälst du von dieser dunklen Sexmagie?", sagte Draco keuchend, da er immer noch nicht zu Atem gekommen war.

„Gott, das war unglaublich intensiv!", meinte Harry. „Aber lass uns nicht mehr jemand Fremden dazu nehmen, wenigstens nicht so nahe. Sie zusehen zu lassen ist echt heiß, aber ich will nicht, dass jemand außer uns Hermine leckt."

„Und du hast behauptet, dass ich der Eifersüchtige sei", flachste Draco.

„Also gut, ich gestehe. Ich bin ein egoistischer Mistkerl, wenn es um euch beide geht", räumte Harry ein. „So, ich habe es gesagt. Wollte ihr jetzt ‚egoistischer, eifersüchtiger Mistkerl' irgendwo auf mir tätowiert sehen?"

„Heißt das, dass Paulo zurück kommt, um das zu machen?", fragte Hermine grinsend. „Hey, nur ein Witz!", kreischte sie und rannte davon, während ihr ihr Gryffindorfreund lachend nachjagte.

„Wenn der zurück kommt, muss ich wohl die Boa Constrictor auf ihn loslassen", feixte Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich würde er auch noch darauf stehen", grinste Draco.

tbc

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel bekommt Hermine ein Geschenk… nach Marlston Art +lach+…

Ach ja, mal wieder zur Erinnerung: Reviewantworten wie immer auf meiner Homepage!


	34. Das Schoßtier

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht diese Woche wieder an Schnuffi, ich war schneller mit dem Kapitel fertig und so hatte sie wieder Zeit, es beta zu lesen. Auch wenn sie immer behauptet, dass sie nichts zu tun hat, bin ich doch stets beruhigter, wenn es noch durch ihre Hände ging… danke, Süße!

Es tut mir leid, dass es letzte Woche kein Kapitel gab… ich weiß ja, dass viele darauf gewartet haben. Aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt +gg+.

Und jetzt – viel Spaß beim Lesen! Wisst ihr noch? Es geht um ein Geschenk… aber das vorher ist mindestens genauso interessant.

**

* * *

**

**Das Schoßtier**

Exakt um sieben Uhr morgens apparierte Severus Snape vor den großen Toren von Malfoy Manor, genau die Zeit, die ihm am Tag zuvor per Eule mitgeteilt worden war. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen, während er den Weg durch das Tor und zum Herrenhaus ging.

„Severus", rief ihn eine Stimme aus der Nähe an und hielt ihn damit auf. Er sah zur Seite und erblickte Lucius Malfoy, der auf einer Bank inmitten eines eingezäunten Gartenstückes saß. Snape ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich nach einer auffordernden Handbewegung des blonden Zauberers hin. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist", meinte Lucius.

„Um was geht es?", wollte Snape wissen. Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass Lucius nicht er selbst war – von dessen gewohnten, hochnäsigen Auftreten war nichts zu sehen und er schien sogar fast kleinlaut zu sein. Er zeigte so wenig Zuversicht, wie es Severus noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte und er glaubte auch zu wissen, warum. Lucius hatte die Gunst des Dunklen Lords verloren – er hatte zu viele Fehler gemacht und zu oft versagt. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Severus sogar gesagt, dass Lucius nicht mehr in die Treffen des inneren Kreises einbezogen war. Das bedeutete, dass Lucius… entbehrlich geworden war.

„Ich muss dich etwas fragen", meinte Malfoy und starrte abwesend auf einen laublosen Baum.

Snape seufzte. „Du willst wissen, ob Potter wirklich ein Dunkler Lord ist?" In letzter Zeit war er dieser Frage des öfteren begegnet, da mehr und mehr Eltern nach Hogwarts gestürmt waren um Antworten zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß bereits die Antwort auf diese Frage, Severus", meinte der blonde Mann stirnrunzelnd. „Denkst du, dass ich ein Narr bin? Ich habe die Macht des Jungen zu spüren bekommen!"

Es entstanden ein paar Momente der Stille, ehe Lucius wieder begann. „Draco hat mir da etwas erzählt – etwas, von dem ich wissen will, ob es wahr ist."

„Ja?"

Malfoy sah Severus genau an und fragte: „Zuerst möchte ich wissen, ob das, worüber wir reden, auch nicht weiter erzählt wird. Schwörst du das?"

Snape schwieg, nicht sicher, ob er Lucius gegenüber solch einen Eid leisten konnte.

Dann fügte der andere Mann hinzu: „Für Narcissa – wirst du es schwören?" Er wusste, dass der Tränkemeister immer schon ein Faible für seine Frau gehabt hatte. Einst waren sie Rivalen um ihre Hand gewesen.

Severus blickte zu Malfoy Manor hoch und wusste, dass sie irgendwo darin war. „Ich schwöre", sagte er.

Lucius nickte. Nach ein paar Momenten fragte er: „Hat Potter die Fähigkeit, das Dunkle Mal zu entfernen?"

Snapes Augen weiteten sich leicht. Er bereute, dass er diese Information Draco erzählt hatte und hoffte, dass Lucius nicht wusste, dass das von ihm gekommen war. Es war ein wirklich gefährliches Thema für zwei Todesser. Er sah sich um und sprach einen schnellen Stillezauber – nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Warum fragst du so etwas?", zischte er.

„Ich habe dir das schon gesagt", erklärte Lucius. „Draco erwähnte es. Ich möchte wissen, ob es wahr ist."

„Warum? Was willst du mit so einer Information?"

Lucius starrte ihn an. „Spiel mir nicht den Unwissenden vor, Severus. Ich weiß, dass dir der Dunkle Lord vertraut. Sag mir, dass er nicht wütend auf mich ist und diese Unterhaltung endet hier und jetzt."

Als der dunkelhaarige Mann schwieg, nickte Malfoy und sah zur Seite. „Ich werde mich nicht auf die faule Haut legen und auf meinen sicheren Untergang warten. Ich muss… andere Optionen erwägen."

„Warum hast du nur mich – von allen anderen – geholt und um Hilfe gebeten?", fragte Snape scharf. „Ich diene dem Dunklen Lord, den du verraten willst!"

„Du, Severus, weißt gewisse Dinge. Ich wette, mehr, als du dem Dunklen Lord erzählst", sagte Lucius und musterte genau das Gesicht des anderen nach einer Reaktion.

Der Tränkemeister hielt sein Gesicht absichtlich unbewegt und zeigte so weder eine Bejahung noch eine Verneinung von Lucius Verdacht.

Dann meinte der blonde Mann: „Du weißt, wenn sie mich holen, werden sie auch wegen Narcissa kommen, nicht wahr?" Er war zufrieden, dass Snapes Gesicht ein wenig zuckte, als er ihn an diese Tatsache erinnerte. „Und was Draco angeht, haben sie bereits einen Exekutionsauftrag auf ihn gelegt, falls sie ihn je in die Finger bekommen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hattest du in der Vergangenheit eine gewisse Zuneigung für meinen Sohn."

Snape schwieg immer noch.

Dann fügte Lucius schlussendlich an: „Wenn du es schon nicht für mich tust, dann wenigstens für die beiden. Narcissa hat immer gut von dir gesprochen."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann sah ihn nun nicht mehr an und seufzte. Dann meinte er: „Potter kann das Mal entfernen."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Malfoy nach, aufgeregt darüber, dass er endlich Antworten bekam. „Woher weißt du das?" Er sah auf Severus Arm hinunter.

Snape schaute wegen dieser Andeutung finster drein und schob seinen Ärmel hoch, um zu zeigen, dass das Mal immer noch dort war. „Ich weiß das, weil ich schon gesehen habe, wie es gemacht wurde."

„Von wem?", wollte Malfoy verwirrt wissen.

Der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht von Potter", fügte er hinzu, „sondern vom Dunklen Lord selbst. Es war vor langer Zeit, als ich selbst gerade mein Mal erhalten hatte."

„Warum habe ich noch nicht davon gehört? Ich habe mein Mal schon früher als du bekommen!"

„Du warst in dieser Nacht nicht da. Wir waren für das Ritual des Males nach Marlston Manor eingeladen worden. Peter Pettigrew war mit ein paar anderen dort."

„Pettigrew?", wiederholte Lucius angeekelt. Er hatte diese Ratte von einem Mann noch nie ausstehen können.

„Ja", grinste Snape. „Pettigrew war zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa zwanzig Minuten ein Todesser. Wir erhielten in dieser Nacht alle unser Mal. Aber dann erlaubte sich Pettigrew einen groben Schnitzer während des Rituals und der Dunkle Lord wurde sehr wütend auf ihn. Er sagte, dass Pettigrew zu blöd sei, um ein Todesser zu sein, führte ein Umkehrritual durch und entfernte das Mal wieder."

„Du hast das gesehen?"

Snape sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Ja", meinte er vorsichtig.

„Du glaubst, dass Potter das auch kann?"

„Potter hat die gleichen Kräfte, die mein Lord auch hat. Sie wurden ihm zu der Zeit gegeben, als von meinem Lord angenommen wurde, dass er tot sei", antwortete der Tränkemeister. Wenn er nicht der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass Lucius in ernster Gefahr war, hätte er das niemals zugegeben. Voldemort würde ihrer beiden Köpfe fordern, wenn er wüsste, über was sie sprachen.

Nach weiteren Momenten des Schweigens sagte Lucius: „Ich muss mit meinem Sohn reden. Kannst du das arrangieren, Severus?"

„Nach deinem letzten Treffen mit Draco glaube ich nicht, dass er das auch will", meinte Snape und warf dem blonden Mann einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Die Dinge haben sich nun geändert", erwiderte Lucius. „Ich will ihn nicht länger davon überzeugen, dass er sich irrt. Und… Narcissa sorgt sich um ihn und seine… Sicherheit."

„Draco ist sicherer als du denkst", meinte Severus sardonisch.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Er ist momentan nicht in Hogwarts."

„Was? Wo ist er?", fragte Lucius überrascht. „Ist es Schulpolitik bei euch, Kinder ohne die Erlaubnis oder das Wissen ihrer Eltern fort zu schicken?"

„Er ist während der Ferien zu ‚Freunden' nach Hause eingeladen worden", antwortete Snape. „Es ist ein absolut sicherer Ort, das kann ich dir versichern."

„Nicht wenn die Todesser nach ihm suchen und ihn umbringen, wenn sie ihn kriegen!", fauchte Malfoy. „Wo ist er? Sicher nicht bei Potters Familie, denn Draco würde nicht die Ferien bei dreckigen Muggeln verbringen!"

„Pass auf, wie du von der Familie des ‚neuen' Lords sprichst!", grinste Snape. „Auch wenn sich Potter nicht viel aus seinen Verwandten macht, ist er doch sehr beleidigt, wenn jemand Muggel oder Muggelgeborene verunglimpft. Reines Blut beeindruckt ihn nicht."

Lucius starrte finster über Snapes süffisante Bemerkung drein. „Sag mir nur, wo mein Sohn ist. Ich habe nicht die Zeit, um sie mit Warten zu verbringen. Aber du weißt vielleicht noch besser als ich, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt."

„Draco ist in Marlston Manor mit Lady Marlston und Potter", erklärte der Tränkemeister.

„Lady Marlston? Die Erbin ist gefunden worden?", fragte Lucius ungläubig.

„So ist es", grinste Snape selbstgefällig. Er fragte sich, wie Malfoy reagieren würde, wenn er herausfände, wer die Lady wirklich war. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, ihm etwas anzutun, solange er dort bleibt, also braucht sich Narcissa keine Sorgen machen."

Lucius war viel zufriedener über diese Neuigkeiten, als er sich anmerken ließ. Draco wäre gut damit beraten, wenn er die Erbin so bezaubern könnte, dass sie ihn heiratete, natürlich immer angenommen, dass er den Krieg überleben würde.

„Tatsächlich muss ich Marlston am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag besuchen", erzählte Snape. „Ich könnte eine Botschaft für dich überbringen, wenn du das möchtest."

„Ich will mit dir kommen", sagte Malfoy entschlossen. „Ich muss mit Draco und Potter reden."

Der Tränkemeister hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Es wird schwer für dich sein, Marlston zu betreten, Lucius. Sogar wenn Draco einverstanden ist, mit dir zu reden, ist Potter doch eine ganz andere Sache. Er wird nichts so leicht vergessen oder dir einfach so vergeben. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich keinen Fuß in die Tür brächte, wenn es nicht Dumbledores Arrangement wäre."

„Was habe ich noch für eine andere Wahl? Ich mache, was immer nötig ist, um zu beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine. Ich muss es versuchen!"

Snape sah Lucius genau an und erwiderte: „Sie werden dir nicht trauen, Lucius. Wenn du darauf bestehst, wirst du dir eine Menge Beschimpfungen von ihnen anhören müssen, ehe du ihr Vertrauen erringst. Potter ist genauso übel, wie es sein Vater war und denkt, dass es ein toller Sport ist, jemanden leiden zu lassen."

„Das oder der Tod, Severus", erklärte Lucius ernst. „Ich habe meinen Anteil an Schmerz schon gehabt. Ich bin kein Feigling. Nimm mich mit und gib meiner Familie diese letzte Chance."

Snape schaute unentschlossen zu Boden. Malfoys Wahl machte seine eigene noch schwieriger. Wenn Lucius sein Dunkles Mal von Harry entfernen ließ, würde sich Potter fragen, warum er nicht das Gleiche wollte. Oder sollte er das? War jetzt schon der richtige Zeitpunkt? Aber Potter als seinen Lord akzeptieren? Das war ein wenig zu viel verlangt.

Er seufzte. „Sag niemanden, wohin du gehst. Was Narcissa angeht, so kannst du sie nicht alleine hier lassen, während wir fort sind. Schick sie nach Hogwarts. Sie kann in meinen Räumen bleiben, solange wir in Marlston sind. Dort wird sie sicher sein."

„Danke, Severus", sagte Lucius und atmete hörbar erleichtert aus.

„In der Zwischenzeit musst du im Geheimen dein Haus schützen und sicherstellen, dass dein Kapital an einem verborgenen Ort ist. Du wirst nicht mehr nach Hause zurück können, wenn der Dunkle Lord herausfindet, was du getan hast. Du musst dich versteckt halten", erklärte Snape.

„Ich verstehe", nickte der blonde Mann. „Danke, Severus. Wir stehen in deiner Schuld."

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine hatte sich für den Tag angezogen und machte sich fertig, das Zimmer zu verlassen, um die Jungs unten zu treffen. Sie öffnete die Tür und zuckte zusammen, erschrocken, da plötzlich Bugger vor ihr im Flur stand.

„Oh, Bugger, du hast mich erschreckt!", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz. Andauernd schien er irgendwo einfach aufzutauchen und das war manchmal ziemlich entnervend.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Herrin", meinte der Hauself. „Diese Nachricht ist heute Morgen für Sie angekommen." Er überreichte ihr ein gerolltes Pergament.

Während sie es nahm, fragte sie: „Haben Sie meine Notiz heute schon zu Dumbledore geschickt?"

„Ja, Herrin", antwortete der Elf mit einer Verbeugung. „Ich habe sie, wie Sie es wünschten, jeden Tag abgeschickt."

„Danke", sagte Hermine, während ihre Augen über den Zettel in ihrer Hand flogen. Er war von einer der Dorfbewohnerinnen, einer Mrs. Phoebe Marsh.

Sie sah Bugger an. „Mrs. Marsh schreibt hier, dass sie ein Geschenk für uns hat. Sie möchte zum Manor kommen und es persönlich übergeben. Kennst du diese Frau?"

„Ja, Herrin. Die Marshs sind eine loyale Familie und leben seit Generationen im Dorf."

„Wird es ihnen gestattet sein, hierher zu kommen?", fragte Hermine, denn sie wusste nicht, ob Jene, die darunter weilten, die Dörfler ins Haus ließen.

„Wenn Sie sie einladen, dann werden sie es zulassen, Herrin", erwiderte Bugger. „Wenn sie Schlechtes im Sinn haben, dann werden sie auf eine etwas… unangenehmere Art hierher gebracht. Niemand kann die Wahrheit vor Jenen, die darunter weilen, verbergen."

„Ich verstehe." Hermine dachte über Buggers Worte nach. „Gut, dann schreibe zurück und teile ihr mit, dass Sie morgen zu Besuch kommen können."

„Ja, Herrin", sagte der Elf, sich erneut verbeugend.

„Oh, und Bugger", fügte das Mädchen hinzu, „hat Marlston irgendwelche Dekorationen? Weihnachten ist in drei Tagen und es wäre schön, wenn wir wenigstens einen Baum hätten…"

Buggers Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ja, Herrin! Wir haben eine Menge Dekorationen! Sie wurden schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr benutzt. Wir kümmern uns darum."

„Vielen Dank", lächelte sie. Dann ging sie, um Harry und Draco zum Frühstück zu treffen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Tag fuhr die Kutsche vor dem Manor vor und brachte Mrs. Marsh und eine jüngere Frau. Draco blickte aus dem Fenster des vorderen Salons, als er das Gefährt kommen hörte und glättete seine Kleidung. Er sah zu Harry, der in einem Sessel lümmelte und ein Bein über die Lehne gelegt hatte, während er ein Buch las. „Harry, es würde nicht schaden, wenn du vor den Leuten ein wenig würdiger aussähst! Hast du außer Jeans und dem hier nichts mitgebracht?" Draco zupfte angewidert am Ärmel des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Nein", antwortete Harry, der immer noch von seinem Buch gefangen war.

„Du bist ein Lord", erklärte Draco. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Haar und versuchte, es zu ordnen. „Ich glaube, wir sollten etwas gegen deinen gammeligen Look machen."

Der Gryffindor schob die Hand des Blonden weg. „Hör auf, mich schwul aussehen zu lassen!"

Draco starrte ihn finster an und zischte: „Willst du damit sagen, dass _ich_ schwul aussehe?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", murmelte Harry. „Aber wem der Schuh passt…"

„Arschloch", maulte der Slytherin. „Nur weil _ich_ etwas eitel bin, was meine Erscheinung angeht, bedeutet das nicht…"

„Hört auf, ihr beiden", unterbrach Hermine, während sie durch das Zimmer ging. „Die Marshs sind da."

Harry setzte sich aufrecht hin, schlug die Beine über und machte weibische Gesten mit den Händen.

„Scheißkerl", grinste Draco.

„Harry, hör auf", zischte Hermine, als sie Bugger mit den beiden Frauen hinter ihm eintreffen hörte. Der Dunkelhaarige verhielt sich wieder normal, sobald sie in Sicht kamen und setzte sein „brütendes Dunkler Lord" Gesicht auf.

Bugger stellte sich auf eine Seite der Tür und kündigte an: „Mrs Phoebe Marsh und ihre Tochter, Trina Marsh."

Die zwei Frauen standen nebeneinander und verbeugten sich vor ihnen. Dann sagte Mrs Marsh: „Meine Lady, meine Lords, danke, dass Sie uns hierher eingeladen haben. Ich hoffe, Sie genießen das Geschenk, dass ich für Sie mitgebracht habe." Sie sah ihre Tochter an und das Mädchen öffnete ihren Umhang. Sie ließ ihn zu Boden fallen und enthüllte einen knappen, schwarzen, mit Pelz besetztem String samt passendem Pelz-BH.

Alle drei sahen Trina geschockt an und fragten sich, was für eine Art Geschenk Mrs. Marsh hier anbot. Draco sah die hübsche junge Frau mit kohlschwarzem Haar an. Sie schien etwa neunzehn oder zwanzig Jahre alt zu sein und war definitiv der Typ, der einem mit allen möglichen schmutzigen Gedanken im Kopf herum ging.

Als Hermine ihre Stimme wieder fand, fragte sie: „Möchten Sie sich nicht setzen?" Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie davon halten sollte. Es schien, als würde sie ihre Tochter als ‚Geschenk' anbieten, und das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, oder?

Anders als die Jungs, versuchte sie auch, zu vermeiden, die ‚Aktivposten', die Trina zeigte, anzusehen, während sie mit Mrs. Marsh sprach. Die Frau jedoch schien irgendwie enttäuscht zu sein.

„Nun, Sie sind unsere erste Besucherin, Mrs. Marsh", sagte Hermine in dem Versuch, ein Gespräch aufzubauen. „Was machen Sie beruflich?"

„Ich bin Schneiderin, Mylady", antwortete die Frau. Sie sah ihre Tochter an und dann mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln zu Hermine. „Gefällt sie Ihnen nicht, Mylady?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nichts heraus. Sie errötete und lachte nervös, ehe sie schlussendlich meinte: „Ich verstehe gar nicht, worum es geht…"

Als sie zu den Jungs sah, bemerkte sie, dass diese ihr Unbehagen richtig genossen und wollte ihnen am Liebsten das doofe Grinsen aus den Gesichtern ohrfeigen.

„Oh!", rief Mrs. Marsh aus. „Sie wissen es gar nicht, oder? Entschuldigen Sie, Mylady, ich habe einfach angenommen, dass Sie sich mit den Traditionen von Marlston auskennen. Ich habe vergessen, dass Sie ja weg waren."

„Traditionen?", fragte Hermine nervös nach.

„Die Mitglieder aller alten Familien im Dorf haben einmal im Leben als Schoßtiere den Marlstons gedient", erklärte die Frau.

Hermines Augen wurden tellergroß. „Schoßtiere? Die Dorfbewohner wurden als Haustiere gehalten?"

„Ja, Mylady", lächelte Mrs. Marsh. „Es ist eine große Ehre. Deswegen haben Ihre Eltern auch viele ‚Schoßtiere' zu ihrem Vergnügen um sich gehabt."

Hermine setzte sich und starrte sie entsetzt an. Harry und Draco warfen einander belustigte Blicke zu und feixten.

„Eine Ehre?", sagte Hermine langsam.

Bugger bemerkte, was Hermine dachte und schaltete sich ein. „Vergeben Sie mir die Unterbrechung, Herrin, aber die Schoßtiere wurden immer gut behandelt. Man könnte sogar sagen, dass sie verhätschelt wurden."

Mrs. Marsh meinte: „Oh, ja, das wurden wir! Ich war auch einmal ein Schoßtier, natürlich als ich noch jünger war. Nachdem wir eine Weile lang gedient hatten, wurden wir mit Beuteln voller Gold und anderer Belohnungen zurück zu unseren Familien nach Hause geschickt. Niemals sind wir schlecht behandelt worden!"

„Nun, das hört sich für mich nach eine wirklich gutem Geschäft an", sagte Draco von seinem Platz aus. Hermine drehte sich, um ihn finster anzustarren.

„Das können wir wirklich nicht annehmen, Mrs. Marsh!", sagte sie. Beide Frauen sahen verletzt über ihre Zurückweisung aus. „Wissen Sie, wir kehren nach den Ferien zur Schule zurück…"

„Sie können Trina behalten, bis Sie wieder abreisen", schlug Mrs. Marsh vor. Als Hermine immer noch verwirrt aussah, fügte sie hinzu: „Bitte, Mylady. Lassen Sie Trina bleiben. Wir verlieren an Ansehen im Dorf, wenn Sie sie jetzt nach Hause schicken und sie wird Schwierigkeiten haben, später einen Ehemann zu finden, wenn sie den Stempel der Zurückweisung trägt!"

Hermine seufzte. „Oh je…"

„Wir können das der armen Trina nicht antun, oder Liebes?", sagte Draco.

Die braunhaarige Gryffindor sah den Hauselfen an und traf eine Entscheidung. „Bugger, bitte zeige Trina ein Zimmer. Sie wird eine Weile lang unser Gast sein."

„Oh nein, Mylady!", warf Mrs. Marsh entsetzt ein. „Schoßtiere haben kein eigenes Zimmer. Sie bleiben auf einem Lager für Tiere!"

Hermine sah Bugger fragend an. Dieser klatschte in die Hände und ein großes, rundes und gepolstertes Körbchen für Haustiere erschien in einer Ecke des Salons. Trina ging auf alle Viere und krabbelte verführerisch dorthin, während jeder den pelzbesetzten Faden des Strings betrachtete, der zwischen ihren Pobacken lag.

„Sie müssen sich um nichts kümmern, Herrin", sagte Bugger. „Ich kümmere mich darum, dass sie gefüttert wird und sorge auch dafür, dass sie badet."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sich Marlston langsam in ein Irrenhaus verwandelte, während sie Trina beobachtete, wie sie sich im Körbchen zusammen rollte und schnurrte: „Miau."

„Sie möchte Kitty gerufen werden, Mylady", lächelte Mrs. Marsh. „Sie hat schon immer etwas für Katzen übrig gehabt."

„Ich stehe auch auf Pussys", meinte Draco. Harry grinste und nickte zustimmend.

Mrs. Marsh stand auf und verbeugte sich noch einmal vor ihnen. „Nun gut, ich gehe jetzt beruhigt und hoffe, dass Sie Ihr neues Schoßtier genießen", sagte sie. „Ich muss zurück in meinen Laden im Dorf. Leben Sie wohl, meine Lady und meine Lords."

Sie verließ das Zimmer mit Bugger, der ihr den Weg zurück zur Kutsche zeigte. Hermine sah Harry und Draco an. „Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben! Diese Frau hat uns gerade ihre Tochter gegeben, als… als…"

Draco ging zu ihr hinüber und legte ihren Arm um sie. „Ach komm schon, Liebes, das wird sicher lustig!"

Sie wand sich aus seinen Armen und starrte ihn wütend an. „Hast du mich schon über? Hm? Sind zwei Leute nicht genug für dich?" Sie sah Harry an und meinte: „Hilf mir hier wieder heraus!"

Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln, blieb in seinem Sessel sitzen und erwiderte: „Mich geht das nichts an. Sie ist dein Schoßtier, Hermine. Ich habe nicht vor, sie zu berühren."

Als sie zurück zu Draco schaute, meinte dieser: „Ich berühre sie auch nicht, Liebes. Sie ist nur für dich."

Hermine lief rot an. „Was?"

„Siehst du denn nicht", erklärte der Blonde, „dass das die perfekte Möglichkeit für dich zum Experimentieren ist? Sie möchte es und es ist nur für eine gewisse Zeit. Es wäre viel schwieriger, in der Schule mit einem Mädchen rum zu machen, ohne dass diese eine Art von Beziehung von dir erwartet. Nicht viele Mädchen möchten nur für Sex benutzt werden. Auf diese Art gibt es keine Komplikationen oder verletzte Gefühle."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich überhaupt experimentieren möchte?", rief Hermine. „Harry, du warst früher deswegen auch nicht gerade begeistert!"

„Wenn es mich stören würde, wüsste ich das", meinte der Dunkelhaarige. „Bisher macht es mir nichts aus. Vielleicht, wenn wirklich etwas passiert, keine Ahnung. Woher sollte ich das auch wissen, ehe wirklich etwas geschieht."

Draco legte seine Arme von hinten um Hermine und küsste sie in den Nacken, ehe er ihr Gesicht zu Kitty drehte. „Sie ist heiß, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Draco, bitte", seufzte sie. „Dräng mich nicht."

„Außerdem", wisperte er weiter, „müssen wir sie gar nicht berühren, um Spaß zu haben!" Er hob das Gesicht von ihrem Nacken und sah das ‚Schoßtier' an. „Kitty?"

Kitty setzte sich auf ihrem Platz auf und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Zieh dein Top aus und zeig Lady Marlston, wie schön du bist", bat er sie mit sexy Stimme.

Hermine blieb die Luft weg, als sie sah, wie Kitty sie verführerisch anlächelte und hinter ihren Rücken griff, um den pelzbesetzten BH aufzumachen. Die Träger fielen über ihre Arme und das Wäscheteil fiel herab. Kitty schnurrte jetzt und ihre Hände fuhren über ihren Bauch und über ihre Brüste. Sie spielte mit den Fingern an ihren Brustwarzen.

Hermine war sprachlos. Das war so seltsam, doch tief in ihrem Magen spürte sie auch, wie sich eine merkwürdige Anspannung aufbaute. Draco machte es ihr nicht gerade leichter, da er ihren Nacken küsste, darüber leckte und derweil mit seinen Händen über ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch wanderte.

„Was hältst du von Lady Marlston, Kitty?", keuchte Draco, während er seine Erektion an Hermine Hinterteil rieb.

Kitty schnurrte und lächelte ein Ich-möchte-mit-dir-vögeln Lächeln zu Hermine. „Miiiauuu", sagte sie nachdrücklich. Hermine begann, schwerer zu atmen, als Dracos Hand sich zu dem Ort zwischen ihren Beinen bewegte und sie durch die Kleidung streichelte.

„Was möchtest du gerne mit ihr tun, Kitty", fragte der blonde Slytherin.

Kitty leckte verführerisch an ihrer Hand. Sie spreizte zwei Finger auseinander und leckte mit der Zunge über den Punkt dazwischen. Hermine warf den Kopf zurück auf Dracos Schulter und stöhnte, während er unentwegt ihre Klitoris rieb und seine Erektion an ihren Po drückte.

„Mmm, ja, Kitty", murmelte Draco am Hals seiner Freundin. „Das würde ich auch gerne tun. Sie schmeckt so gut!"

„Scheiße!", rief Harry von seinem Sessel aus. Er war steinhart vom Zusehen. Er legte die Hand auf seine Beule und versuchte, sich selbst durch die Jeans zu reiben.

Dann löste sich Hermine aus Dracos Armen und lief zur Seite. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, wieder zu sich zu finden. Ihr Slytherin Freund sah sie überrascht an. „Hermine?"

„Ich… ich glaube, das Mittagessen ist fertig. Ja, ich kann es schon riechen", plapperte sie nervös. „Ich bin fast am Verhungern." Sie eilte aus dem Zimmer und Kitty seufzte enttäuscht.

„Scheiße", rief Draco und versuchte, seine Erregung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich habe sie zu sehr gedrängt, oder?", fragte er Harry.

„Scheint so", antwortete dieser, stand auf und schlug Draco auf den Rücken. „Aber du hast sie auch ein wenig angeturnt. Lass sie das nächste Mal entscheiden. Komm, gehen wir zum Essen."

„Okay", sagte der Blonde enttäuscht. Er schaute Kitty an und meinte tröstend: „Entschuldige, vielleicht später."

tbc

* * *

Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was ihr sowohl zu Lucius, als auch zu Kitty sagt… +gg+! Das nächste Kapitel solltet ihr euch auch nicht entgehen lassen… endlich erfahrt ihr, was das Geheimnis ist, das Marlston verbirgt… wir sehen uns nächste Woche! 


	35. Das Schicksal annehmen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi – gut gemacht!

Dieses Kapitel hat mich vor einem guten Jahr, als ich es das erste Mal las, sprachlos gemacht und ich dachte zum ersten Mal darüber nach, die Story zu übersetzen. Noch nie habe ich in einer Fanfiction so etwas zum Lesen bekommen… ich bin sehr neugierig, was ihr darüber denkt.

In diesem Kapitel geht es um das Geheimnis, das Marlston verbirgt – noch wird nicht alles erklärt, aber doch ein wichtiger Teil.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Das Schicksal annehmen**

Hermine hielt sich den Nachmittag über beschäftigt, indem sie sich um die Lebensumstände der in Marlston lebenden Hauselfen kümmerte. Bugger führte sie in die Nähe der Küchen, wo eine Reihe von Schlafsälen lag. Sie mied absichtlich das neue ‚Schoßtier' Kitty, denn sie wollte sich von ihren peinlich berührten Gefühlen ablenken.

Harry und Draco wussten, dass Hermine den Salon mied – und damit auch sie. Nachdem sie darüber geredet hatten, entschieden sie, dass Hermine jedwedes ‚Spiel' mit Kitty selbst starten müsse. Sie setzten sich in die Bibliothek und lasen die Nachricht, die am Morgen angekommen war. Draco erkannte die Handschrift von Professor Snape und öffnete die kleine Rolle. Nachdem er sie durch gelesen hatte, fuhr er mit der Hand durch sein Haar und sagte: „Ich glaub das einfach nicht!"

„Was?", erkundigte sich Harry. „Hat Snape es sich anders überlegt und kommt doch nicht nach Weihnachten?"

„Nein, er kommt", meinte der Slytherin. „Er bringt meinen Vater mit!"

Harry setzte sich kerzengerade auf, griff nach dem Brief und las ihn selbst. Dann warf er ihn auf den Schreibtisch. „Was zum Teufel hat Snape vor?"

Draco warf eine Hand hoch und hielt sich dann den Kopf, als hätte er dort Schmerzen. „Harry, was denkst du, auf welcher verdammten Seite steht Snape?"

„Das frage ich mich selbst. Dumbledore vertraut ihm, aber ich habe das nie getan. Denkst du, dass dein Vater wirklich die Seiten wechseln will?"

Der Blonde lachte ungläubig auf. „Es wäre großartig, wenn ich ihm wirklich richtig vertrauen könnte, aber ich kann es nicht. Verflucht, ich weiß es einfach nicht, Harry. Was, wenn sie nur ins Manor wollen? Können wir dieses Risiko eingehen?"

„Vielleicht", erklärte Harry gedankenvoll. Er drehte den Kopf zur Tür und rief: „Bugger!" Der Hauself schien stets irgendwo in der Nähe herum zu lungern und sie hatten noch niemals seinen Namen allzu laut rufen müssen, ohne dass er sie hörte.

Bugger erschien unverzüglich. „Ja, meine Lords?"

„Wenn wir hier zwei Gäste hätten, denen wir nicht vollkommen vertrauen, können wir irgendwie verhindern, dass sie Magie benutzen, während sie hier in Marlston sind?", fragte der Gryffindor.

„Ja, meine Lords. Wenn die Herrin es ‚Jenen, die darunter weilen' befielt, dann werden Ihre Gäste darin gehindert, Magie zu benutzen", antwortete der Elf. „Wenn sie nicht vertrauenswürdig sind, dann werden sie darüber hinaus auch sorgfältig überwacht."

Harry sah Draco an. „Sie wären machtlos. Ein guter Zeitpunkt um heraus zu finden, wo ihre Loyalitäten liegen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Draco grinste und sagte: „Ja, ideal."

XXXXXXXXXX

In dieser Nacht wurde Hermine im Schlaf gestört, da sie hörte, wie sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete. Sie schlug die Augen auf und erschrak, als sie eine Frau sah, die am Fußende des Bettes stand und sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Hermine setzte sich schnell auf und fragte: „Wer sind Sie?" Es erschreckte sie, jemanden in ihrem Haus zu sehen, den sie nicht kannte. Harry und Draco schliefen fest rechts und links von ihr und sie wollte sie gerade wach schütteln, als sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte.

„Komm mit mir", sagte die Frau, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. „Ich muss es dir zeigen."

Da sie nicht sah, wie gesprochen wurde, vermutete das Mädchen, dass die Frau eine Art Erscheinung war, wenn auch eine ziemlich solide aussehende. „Mir was zeigen", fand sie sich fragend.

„Komm", antwortete die Frau und drehte sich um. Sie ging aus dem geöffneten Schlafzimmer und außer Sicht.

Hermine krabbelte aus dem Bett und beeilte sich, aus der Tür zu sehen. Die Frau ging den Flur in Richtung der Treppe hinunter. Unentschlossenheit befiel Hermine, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihr folgen sollte oder nicht. Aber die Neugierde überwog und sie entschied, ihr in sicherem Abstand nachzugehen.

Harry war, als Hermine aufstand, von der Bewegung des Bettes aufgewacht und hatte gerade seine Brille aufgesetzt als er bemerkte, dass sie zur Tür hinausging. Er zog einen Morgenmantel über und suchte sie. Als er in den Flur kam, sah er, wie sie die entfernte Treppe hinab stieg.

„Wohin geht sie nur?", murmelte er und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Als er am oberen Ende der Stiege angekommen war, stand sie schon unten. „Hermine?"

Sie blieb stehen und sah zu ihm hoch. „Beeil dich, Harry, ich folge jemandem!" Sie lief wieder außer Sicht und der Dunkelhaarige rannte schnell die Stufen hinunter, um sie einzuholen.

Als er sie erreicht hatte, fragte er: „Wem folgst du?"

Hermine deutete geradeaus. „Dieser Frau."

„Ich sehe niemanden."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang merkwürdig an und meinte dann: „Ich nehme an, dass nur ich sie sehen kann."

„Vielleicht sind es ‚Jene, die darunter weilen'", fügte sie hinzu, während sie Harry führte. „Sie können jede Form annehmen, die sie möchten, weißt du noch?"

Weiter hinten in einem Korridor sah Harry eine große Wandplatte, die von selbst zur Seite glitt. „Hat sie gerade diese Tür geöffnet?", fragte er seine Freundin.

„Ja", antwortete sie und beobachtete, wie die Frau durch die Wandöffnung verschwand. Bugger hatte ihnen das vorher noch nie gezeigt und sie war neugierig zu erfahren, wohin sie führen würde.

„Komm", sagte sie, verschränkte ihre Finger mit Harrys und zog ihn weiter, um der mysteriösen Frau zu folgen. Als sie die geöffnete Wandplatte erreichten, konnte Hermine die Frau in Weiß nicht länger sehen. Sie blieben stehen und sahen verwundert auf einen sehr langen, breiten Korridor, der sich bis ins Unendliche zu erstrecken schien. Hier gab es keine Möbel, nur große Portraits hingen, so weit man sehen konnte, zu beiden Seiten an den Wänden. Sie traten langsam ein und blickten von Seite zu Seite auf die Gemälde. Diejenigen in der Nähe schienen sehr alt zu sein. Die Gestalten darin bewegten sich nicht, starrten aber mit weit entferntem Blick geradeaus. „Was ist das für ein Ort?", flüsterte Hermine, während sie langsam weiter gingen und die Gesichter in den Bildern ansahen.

Immer weiter kamen sie und die Portraits schienen mehr und mehr lebendig zu werden. Nun wurden sie neugierig angesehen, während sie vorbei gingen. Schließlich fragte einer: „Wer bist du?"

Harry und Hermine blieben stehen und sahen auf einen mittelalterlich aussehenden Mann mit ernstem Gesicht. „Ich bin Hermine Gr… Marlston", antwortete das Mädchen. Durch diese Worte rauschten nun Gesprächsfetzen durch den Korridor, da die Portraits sofort miteinander über diese Neuigkeit tratschten.

„Marlston, hm?", meinte der Mann im Bild. „Sebastian und Morganas Mädchen?"

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine.

„Warum bist du nicht schon eher gekommen?", tadelte sie der Mann. „Bist du der Meinung, dass deine Ahnen nicht interessant genug sind?"

„Meine… Ahnen?", stotterte sie verblüfft. „Das hier sind alles meine Vorfahren?" Ihre Augen glitten beidseitig an den Wänden entlang. Die Gemälde hatten sich jetzt wieder beruhigt und hörten der Unterhaltung zu.

„Ja, Mädchen", erklang die schrille Stimme einer Frau aus dem Portrait hinter ihr. Hermine und Harry fuhren herum und sahen sie an. „Wir sind alle hier, angefangen mit dem ersten Marlston." Das Bild deutete den Flur hinunter zu der Tür, zu der sie herein gekommen waren. „Das sind Halvern und Hestia Marlston. Sie bewegen sich nicht mehr. Weißt du, sie sind jetzt zu alt, denn sie starben bereits im Jahre 583."

„583?", rief Hermine erstaunt. „Wow, das ist aber schon lange her." Ihre Wertschätzung über die Sorgfältigkeit, in der die Portraits erhalten waren, erhöhte sich drastisch. „Das ist fantastisch. Ihr seid alle hier, seit diesem Zeitpunkt?"

„Ja", antwortete der Mann im Gemälde neben der Frau.

„Wie sind Halvern und Hestia die ersten Marlstons geworden?", fragte Hermine.

„Kennst du die Geschichte von Merlin, Kind?", wollte das Portrait des Mannes wissen, der zuerst mit ihnen gesprochen hatte.

Sie drehten sich wieder zu ihm um und Hermine antwortete: „Ja."

„Wusstest du, dass Artus ein Kind mit seiner Schwester, Morgan le Fey, hatte?"

„Ja, er wurde Mordred genannt."

„Mordred war der erste Dunkle Lord, der erste, der die dunklen Mächte sammelte und unter seiner Führung hielt. Aber was die meisten Leute nicht wissen, ist, dass Mordred nicht der Sohn von Arthur war. Merlin war sein Vater. Merlin lehnte ihn jedoch ab und Mordreds Wut und Hass wuchsen, bis er Merlin in ein Gefängnis aus Eis sperrte. Dort entzog er ihm langsam die Macht und fügte sie sich selbst zu", erklärte ihr Ahne.

„Mordred war mein Vorfahre?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, Kind", meldete sich ein anderes Portrait, eine Frau, zu Wort. „Weißt du, was tief unter Marlston liegt?"

„Nein, nur dass es dort eine geheime Macht irgendeiner Art gibt", antwortete Hermine. Sie blickte zu Harry, der da stand und konzentriert die Wände anstarrte.

„Ja, eine Macht, die so stark ist, dass alle Dunklen Lords durch die Jahrhunderte sie begehrt, gesucht und gebraucht haben", erzählte die Frau. „Was denkst du, ist dort unten, dass solche Macht geben könnte?"

„Merlins Gefängnis", sagte Harry, dem plötzlich die Antwort eingefallen war.

Hermine fuhr herum und sah ihn an. „Merlins Gefängnis?"

„Sehr gut, Junge", spottete die Frau.

„Merlin ist immer noch da unten?", keuchte das Mädchen.

„Ja, gefroren und konserviert", sagte das Portrait. „Und du bist jetzt seine Hüterin."

„Was?", fragte Hermine mit großen Augen.

„Mordred wählte Halvern und Hestia aus, das Gefängnis von Merlin zu beschützen. Sie bauten ihr Haus darüber und nannten es Marlston. Daher waren sie die ersten Marlstons", schloss die Frau.

Harry hatte etwas an den Portraits beobachtet und fragte nun: „Warum sind hier so viele Männer?"

„Nicht alle von uns sind Marlstons", antwortete ein Gemälde nahe der Decke. Der Mann sah ernst aus und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Du scheinst recht klug zu sein", meinte er. „Was hast du noch an unseren Portraits bemerkt?"

Harry und Hermine sahen wieder konzentriert hin, um etwas Ungewöhnliches oder vielleicht sogar etwas Gemeinsames zu finden.

Hermine meinte langsam: „Sie sind alle in Dreiergruppen zusammengestellt, Harry. Jede Gruppe besteht aus zwei Männern und einer Frau."

„Sehr gut", lobte eine Portrait-Frau. „Das ist die Triade. Der Marlstonerbe sucht sich einen Partner und zusammen nehmen sie sich einen dritten Lover."

„Den Dunklen Lord", flüsterte Harry. Er schaute Hermine an und sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Das sollte alles so sein! Das war alles vorher bestimmt! Seine Beziehung mit Hermine und Draco, es war vom Schicksal so bestimmt worden.

„Ja", sagte die Frau. „Eine unschlagbare Macht – das ist die Triade. Durch die Jahrhunderte haben alle Dunklen Lords diesen Ort gesucht. Alle haben die Macht von Marlston gebraucht und das starke Blut aus der Linie der Marlstons. Die Portraits über dem Ehepaar Marlston sind die Dunklen Lords."

Harrys Kopf flog herum und sah all seine Vorgänger an. Er war nicht mit ihnen verwandt, denn er wusste, dass die Macht ein neues Kind nach dem Tod eines Dunklen Lords auswählte. Hermine taumelte und packte seinen Arm, als würde sie gleich ohnmächtig werden. „Mein Gott, Harry!", stöhnte sie.

Er zog sie in seine Arme. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Harry, was, wenn… falls…" stammelte sie, kaum fähig, sich auszudrücken.

„Hermine, Schatz?", rief eine Frauenstimme von weit hinten durch den Flur.

„Deine Mutter ruft dich", erklärte ihr ein Portrait.

Hermine fing zu zittern an und Harry hielt sie fest. „Möchtest du sie sehen?", fragte er.

Sie fing zu weinen an und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, das ist alles zuviel für mich. Oh Gott! Merlin ist da unten!"

„Dann lass uns hier raus gehen", schlug er vor. Er hasste es, sie so verzweifelt zu sehen.

Hermine holte tief Luft und trocknete ihre Augen. „Nein. Ich möchte zu ihnen. Ich habe noch nie ein Bild von ihnen gesehen."

„In Ordnung", meinte Harry. Er verstand, wie es sich anfühlte, die Eltern kennen lernen zu wollen. Er wünschte, dass er selbst auch sprechende Portraits hätte. Er schlang einen Arm um seine Freundin und begleitete sie den Korridor hinunter. Alle Gemälde beobachteten sie mit Interesse, während sie vorbei gingen.

„Hier, Hermine", sagte die Stimme eines Mannes. Sie wandten sich um und blickten zum letzten Portrait in diesem langen Flur hinauf. Der Mann hatte sandfarbenes Haar und hielt sich sehr aristokratisch, während er seine Tochter und deren Lover ansah. Hermine befand ihn für sehr gut aussehend und ihre Mutter war wunderschön mit ihren langen, braunen Haaren, die sie in Ringellocken um ihren Kopf frisiert trug. „Ich bin Sebastian, dein Vater", sagte er.

„Und ich bin Morgana, deine Mutter", fügte die Frau hinzu.

Hermines Knie gaben nach und sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Harry hatte seinen Arm um sie und konnte sie deshalb schnell auffangen, ehe sie auf den Boden schlug. Er hob sie auf die Arme und sah ihre Eltern an. „Das ist ein kleiner Schock für sie. Vielleicht können wir wieder kommen, wenn sie sich etwas ausgeruht hat." Er drehte sich, um sie aus der Ahnengalerie zu tragen, hielt aber einen Augenblick inne, als seine Augen nach oben über die Portraits von Sebastian und Morgana flogen. Dort saß Tom Riddle, etwa in seinen späten Zwanzigern, schlafend in seinem Portrait.

Sebastian folgte seinem Blick und sagte: „Noch ist er nicht tot. Er wird nicht aufwachen, ehe es soweit ist."

Harry schaute Hermines Vater an und meinte: „Ich werde das Portrait zum Erwachen bringen." Er wandte sich um und ging mit Hermine auf den Armen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco fühlte kühle Luft auf seiner Haut, als er am Morgen aufwachte. Er bemerkte, dass Harry und Hermine nicht mehr im Bett lagen und die Tür zum Balkon auf war. Er schlüpfte unter der Decke hervor und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über. Als er ins Freie trat sah er, dass Harry und Hermine ruhig über das Tal schauten. Sie waren so ein hübsches Bild, wie sie dort standen – Harry hielt Hermine von hinten während ihr Kopf locker und bequem auf seiner Schulter lag.

Der Slytherin tappte zu ihnen und schlang gleichzeitig den Morgenmantel enger um sich, um die morgendliche Kühle abzuwehren. Er legte seine Arme um die beiden und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. „Was macht ihr beide hier draußen?"

„Nachdenken", meinte Harry.

„Über was?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Viele Dinge", antwortete Hermine und blickte in Richtung des Dorfes weiter hinten im Tal. Bugger hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sie Marlston Village vom Manor aus sehen konnten, aber umgekehrt nicht. Das war alles ein Teil des Zaubers über dem Haus.

„Lust, mich einzuweihen?", fragte der Blonde und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf das Geländer des Balkons.

„Morgen ist Weihnachten", sagte Hermine. „Ich möchte heute ins Dorf hinunter gehen."

„Aber klar, Liebes", sagte Draco.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, ehe sie dasselbe mit Harry machte. „Ich bin unter der Dusche." Sie ließ die beiden zurück und betrat das Haus.

„Ihr beide verhaltet euch ziemlich seltsam. Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Draco bei Harry.

Dieser sah ihn an und meinte: „Wir haben dir eine Menge zu erzählen, aber zuerst muss ich einige Nachrichten ins Dorf schicken." Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Du hast Recht gehabt. Es ist Zeit, der Dunkle Lord zu sein. Es ist Zeit, unsere Verbündeten zu versammeln."

Ein bedächtiges Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Blonden. „Was immer mit dir passiert ist, ich mag es bereits jetzt."

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Dorfbewohner drängten sich im Gasthaus, füllten jeden Stuhl und freien Platz in der Gaststube, denn das Treffen würde bald beginnen. Meri stand inmitten des Raumes und wartete darauf, dass alle schwiegen.

Als es soweit war, sahen sie die alte Frau erwartungsvoll an. „Die Triade ist wieder komplett", kündigte sie an. „Die Macht von Marlston wird sich erheben und unsere Feinde in den Staub zwingen."

„Der Dunkle, das ist ER", rief ein Dörfler aufgeregt.

„Ja", erklärte Meri. „Er ist unser Lord. Er wird den anderen, den Täuscher, vernichten. Er wird ihn und seine Gefolgsleute umbringen."

„Gegrüßt sei Lord Potter", riefen die Dorfbewohner im Chor. „Er wird den Täuscher und seine Anhänger schlagen!"

„Ja, die Triade ist komplett", wiederholte Meri mit einem feurigen Glühen in den Augen.

In diesem Augenblick krachte die Tür auf, ein kühler Wind blies in den Raum und ließ die Flammen im Drachenkamin gefährlich für alle in der Nähe stehenden hoch lodern. Sie sahen in Richtung der Türöffnung und schützten ihre Augen mit den Händen vor dem Wind.

Eine schwarze, verhüllte Gestalt kam herein und zwei andere folgten ihn. Die Dorfbewohner fielen auf die Knie und beugten ihre Köpfe.

„Besitze ich eure Loyalität?", fragte Harry mit starker Stimme.

„Ja, mein Lord", ertönten viele Stimmen gleichzeitig. „Wir gehören Euch, um uns zu befehligen."

Sie zogen ihre Kapuzen von den Köpfen und Draco schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, was den Raum ein weiteres Mal zum Verstummen brachte.

„Ich möchte euer Blut als einen Schwur für mich", forderte Harry.

Bugger kam von hinten und hielt viereckige Stoffstücke und einen Dolch in der Hand. Einer nach dem anderen kam zu ihm und blutete auf das, auf dem ihr Name stand. Dann knieten sie vor Harry und schworen, ihm so zu dienen, wie er das befahl.

Als das alles erledigt war, erklärte Harry: „Marlston wird wieder erblühen und alle werden für ihre treuen Dienste belohnt werden."

XXXXXXXXXX

Am Weihnachtsmorgen waren sie in einem Winterwunderland erwacht, das die Hauselfen zu ihrer Freude für sie kreiert hatten. Es schneite im Haus, aber der Schnee schmolz immer, ehe er den Boden berührte und kalt war er auch nicht. Der gigantische Baum im Salon glitzerte durch die Feen, die um ihn kreisten und Feenstaub überall hin verteilten. Geschenke waren an diesem Morgen per Eule angekommen, lagen darunter und warteten nur darauf, geöffnet zu werden.

Draco sah überrascht darauf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, in diesem Jahr so viele zu bekommen. Er nahm an, dass sich Harry und Hermine extra angestrengt hatten, um ihn zu verwöhnen. Er umarmte beide und sagte: „Ich liebe euch so sehr."

Sie hatten eine tolle Zeit beim Geschenke auspacken und dankten einander mit Umarmungen und Küssen. Dann gingen sie ins Esszimmer und hatten einen äußerst leckeren Weihnachtsbrunch. Draco hatte Bugger gebeten, Kittys Körbchen in das Speisezimmer zu bringen, damit sie bei ihnen sein konnte. Als Hermine Kitty in der Ecke sitzen sah, schaute sie Draco grinsend an. „Du gibst niemals auf, oder?"

„Es ist Weihnachten, Liebes", erwiderte er unschuldig. „Kitty sollte auch einen ganz besonderen Tag haben, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Wie besonders möchtest du ihn denn haben?", fragte Hermine andeutungsvoll.

Draco verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Saft, als er den Ton in ihrer Stimme hörte. Es war, als wäre sie eine komplett andere Person zu der von gestern. Er tupfte sich den Mund mit seiner Serviette ab und schlug vor: „So speziell, wie _du_ es willst, Liebes."

Hermine sah ihn verschmitzt an und rief: „Kitty, komm doch mal bitte hier rüber."

Kitty krabbelte zu ihr und schnurrte begeistert.

„Möchtest du mich küssen?", fragte sie Hermine.

Kitty nickte aufgeregt. Harry und Draco stöhnten auf, als Hermine den Kopf neigte und ihr einen langen, innigen Kuss gab. Als sie ihn beendeten, war Hermine vor Leidenschaft und Begehren tiefrot. „Das war… wirklich sehr schön!"

Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte zu Harry, um zu prüfen, ob er ein Problem damit hatte. Er schien aber überhaupt nicht aufgebracht zu sein. Er sah sogar ziemlich angeturnt von dem Kuss aus. Hermine sah zurück zu Kitty, rutschte vom Stuhl und auf die Knie, dem Kätzchen gegenüber. Sie hob die Hände und legte sie auf Kittys Hüften. Sie spürte ihre sanfte Haut und die Augen des Kätzchens verdunkelten sich vor Leidenschaft, während sie darauf wartete, dass Hermine den nächsten Schritt machte.

Hermines Puls beschleunigte sich, als sie mit den Händen an Kittys Seiten entlang nach oben und leicht über deren pelzbesetzten BH glitt. Das Kätzchen schloss ihre Augen und stöhnte, als Hermine mit den Daumen über ihre Brustwarzen streichelte. Sie fühlte selbst, wie sich ihr Innerstes zusammenzog und ihr Höschen jede Sekunde feuchter wurde.

Harry und Draco waren so angeturnt, dass sie kaum ruhig atmen konnten. Sie waren sofort hart geworden, als Hermine Kittys Brüste erforschte. Ihre Hände schoben jetzt die Träger des Oberteils nach unten und entblößten so deren kesse Hügel ihrem Blick. Hermine sah die beiden Jungs mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an und senkte ihren Kopf, um eine der Brustwarzen in den Mund zu nehmen.

„Gott!", stöhnte Draco. Er fiel auf den Boden und begab sich hinter seine Freundin. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, öffnete den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels und zog ihn ihr von den Schultern, um so ihren beinahe nackten Körper zu enthüllen. Hermine saß jetzt nur in ihrem Höschen Kitty gegenüber und Draco legte seine Arme um sie und fing an, ihren Nacken zu küssen, während sie an den Brustwarzen des Kätzchens leckte und spielerisch hinein biss.

Harry befreite seine Erektion und streichelte sich selbst, während er zusah. ‚Das ist verdammt heiß!', dachte er.

Jetzt zog Draco Hermine an sich und hob mit den Händen ihre Brüste an, so dass sie sich Kitty entgegen streckten. „Spiel mit ihnen", keuchte er und sein Glied drückte sich hart an den Hintern seiner Freundin. Kitty beugte sich vor und fing an, an Hermines Brustwarzen zu lecken und sie zu küssen. Diese warf den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und stöhnte, während ihr blonder Lover weiter an ihrem Nacken knabberte.

Hermine zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie eine von Kittys kühlen Händen auf ihrem Bauch spürte, welche sie liebkoste und weiter nach unten zu ihrem feuchten Höschen glitt. ‚Wahnsinn', dachte sie stöhnend, ‚ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass ich das so dringend nötig hatte!'

„Berühr sie", forderte Harry Kitty keuchend auf, immer noch mit einer Hand sein Glied bearbeitend.

Kittys Hand glitt tiefer und in dem Augenblick, da sie Hermines Klitoris durch das Höschen streichelte, schüttelte es das Mädchen und sie fiel zurück auf Draco, der sie während ihres überwältigenden, pochenden Orgasmus hielt.

„Scheiße", stöhnte dieser. „Das hast du wirklich gewollt, Liebes!"

Hermine kam so heftig, dass sie japste und zitterte. Draco übernahm und zog ihren Slip hinunter. Er holte sie nach hinten und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Dann spreizte er ihre Beine mit den Armen und entblößte ihre glänzende Scham Kittys Blick. „Komm schon, leck sie", ermunterte er sie atemlos.

Kitty beugte sich hinab, bedeckte Hermines feuchtes Innerstes mit ihrem süßen Mund und leckte und saugte alle Nässe von ihrem Orgasmus auf. Hermine stöhnte begeistert und ihre Beine zuckten, während Kitty an ihr arbeitete und Draco derweil ihre Brüste massierte und in ihre Brustwarzen kniff. Das Kätzchen glitt mit zwei Fingern in ihre enge Öffnung und bewegte sie rhythmisch, hörte dabei aber nicht auf, Hermines geschwollenen Kitzler zu lecken und daran zu saugen.

„Komm noch einmal, Liebes", flüsterte Draco in ihr Ohr. „Es ist so verdammt heiß!"

So angeturnt wie sie war, dauerte es nicht lange, ehe sie wieder den Gipfel erreichte. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch und prallte gegen Draco in dem Versuch, Kittys Mund zu entkommen, während sie ihr Orgasmus mit Macht traf und sie triumphierend aufschrie.

Dann hörte sie Harry sagen: „Geh zur Seite." Kitty war zurück getreten und nun war er zwischen ihren Beinen, leckte sie und versuchte, soviel Feuchtigkeit aufzunehmen wie er konnte. Sein Penis sehnte sich nach Befriedigung nach dieser kleinen Show und bald schon kam er wieder hoch, schob sich tief in sie und stieß wild zu. Draco war unter ihnen hervor gekrabbelt und sah ihnen dabei zu, während er seinen eigenen Morgenmantel auszog und die Tropfen auf der Spitze seiner Erektion mit dem Daumen verteilte.

Sobald Harry gekommen war, klatschte Draco ab und meinte: „Weg mit dir, ich bin dran." Er packte eine Handvoll Haar seines Freundes mit der Faust und zog ihn an sich, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Dann legte er sich über eine äußerst gesättigte Hermine, wünschte: „Frohe Weihnachten", ehe er seinen harten Schaft in ihre klatschnasse Öffnung steckte und sie geräuschvoll vögelte. Er behielt das Tempo bei, denn er wollte, dass sie noch einmal kam und als er fühlte, wie sich alles in ihr zusammen zog und ihre Stimme vernahm, die in Ekstase stöhnte, gab er nach, stöhnte ebenfalls laut auf und schoss seinen Samen tief in sie.

Als sie alle in einer ‚nach-orgastischen' Ermattung da lagen, sagte Hermine: „Frohe Weihnachten!"

„Das ist es verdammt noch mal ganz sicher", antwortete Harry.

tbc

* * *

Für dieses Kapitel interessieren mich eure Meinungen ganz besonders. Ich fand das einfach unglaublich…

Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es wieder dunkler… Lucius Malfoy und Professor Snape kommen im Manor an. Was macht Harry?


	36. Wenn die Mächtigen fallen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Ein großer Knuddler an Schnuffi, hey Süße, hier hattest du ja richtig zu tun! Vielen Dank dafür!

Es wird finsterer – Marlston beeinflusst die drei im Denken und Handeln, das werdet ihr in diesem Kapitel deutlich feststellen. Seid gewarnt – denn hier kommt es beinahe zu einer sehr unschönen Szene – die besonders die beiden Jungs als komisch empfinden, was sie unter normalen Umständen aber sicher nicht täten. Davon bin ich überzeugt…

* * *

**Kapitel 36**

**Wenn die Mächtigen fallen**

Draco fuhr faul mit einem Finger über die Kurve von Hermines Hüfte, ehe er seine Hand auf ihren Magen legte und sie mit dem Rücken an seinen Körper zog. Sie waren auf einem Fellteppich vor der großen Feuerstelle in ihrem Schlafzimmer und entspannten sich nach einem sagenhaften Abend voller Sex und Diskussionen über die Offenbarungen, die sie in der Ahnengalerie enthüllt bekommen hatten. Nun waren sie alle in Gedanken, Harry hatte sich auf dem Sofa breit gemacht und Hermine und Draco lagen in der Löffelchenstellung auf dem Teppich vor ihm und beobachteten die knisterten Flammen.

Draco platzierte ein paar Küsse auf Hermines Hals und stellte fest: „So… von mir wird also erwartet, dass ich dich heirate."

Hermine sah ihn grinsend an. „Wäre das so schlimm?"

„Überhaupt nicht", antwortete er und beugte sich vor, um sie auf die Lippen zu küssen. „In Wirklichkeit finde ich die Idee richtig toll!"

Hermine sah an Draco vorbei zum Sofa, wo Harry lag und zur Decke starrte. „Ich möchte euch beide heiraten", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Vielleicht könnten wir eine besondere Zeremonie abhalten – nur für uns."

„Ich glaube, das Hauptproblem bei Hochzeiten mit mehreren Leuten sind die Kinder", meinte der blonde Junge.

„Warum wäre das ein Problem?", fragte Hermine. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihr beide großartige Väter wärt, egal wie viele Kinder wir hätten oder wer der leibliche Vater wäre."

Harry sah seine Freundin alarmiert an. „Hermine? Hast du… ich meine… an irgendeine Art von Verhütung gedacht? Nicht dass ich nicht irgendwann Kinder möchte, aber noch nicht jetzt."

Sie kicherte. „Wir haben nun seit zwei Monaten Sex und erst jetzt denkst du daran?"

„Nun… ja!", gab er mit einem Grinsen zu.

„Natürlich habe ich mich darum gekümmert", beruhigte sie ihn. „Ich bin jetzt noch nicht soweit, Mutter zu sein. Erst Recht nicht, solange wir noch in der Schule sind und Krieg ist."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich frage mich, wie wir herausfinden, welches Baby von wem ist?"

„Das ist doch einfach", erklärte Draco. „Die gut aussehenden Blonden sind von mir und die leicht gammelig Aussehenden mit schwarzen Haaren sind deine." Diese Bemerkung bezahlte er mit einem harten Schlag durch ein Kissen, das ihm auf den Hinterkopf geworfen wurde.

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile, bis Hermine sagte: „Also, was meint ihr, was die Bedeutung der Triade ist? Denkt ihr, dass wir etwas zu dritt tun müssen? Oder reicht es, wenn wir einfach zusammen sind, um mehr Macht zu bekommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry. „Ich dachte daran, die Halle der Portraits noch einmal zu besuchen, um weitere Antworten zu bekommen. Ich frage mich, ob es da einen Tunnel oder so etwas gibt, der hinunter zu Merlins Eisgefängnis führt. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, ihn wirklich in Person sehen zu können, das hört sich einfach unvorstellbar an!"

„Falls es so ist, warum hat ihn noch niemand befreit?", fragte Hermine.

„Vielleicht ist es zu gefährlich oder sogar unmöglich", erwiderte der Gryffindor. „Vielleicht können uns das einige deiner Vorfahren sagen. Wenn sie ihn über all diese Jahrhunderte bewachten, muss es einen guten Grund dafür geben."

Hermine bemerkte, dass Draco ungewöhnlich still war. „Draco? Geht es dir gut?"

„Klar", sagte dieser leise. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Über was?"

„Nun, Harry ist der Dunkle Lord, du bist eine Marlston und ich… ich bin derjenige, der austauschbar ist", erklärte er. „Diese Triade ist vom Schicksal gewollt, nur ich bin der, der auch jeder andere sein könnte."

„Austauschbar, mein Arsch?", fragte Harry. „Wenn du die Triade verlässt, dann würde sie nicht weiter bestehen."

Draco grunzte ungläubig.

„Ich bin vorher niemals auf Jungs gestanden, nicht ein Mal", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige. „Das ist immer noch so, außer einem und das bist du. Du bist der Einzige, den ich will, der Einzige, den ich jemals wollte und wenn du weg gingst, dann wären es nur noch Hermine und ich. Also hör mit diesem austauschbaren Scheiß auf. Du bist der dritte Teil der Triade, Draco, zweifle niemals daran!"

„Und was wenn es hätte Weasley sein sollen, und nicht ich?", murmelte der Blonde.

„Ron ist ein guter Freund, aber ich möchte nicht mit ihm schlafen", stellte Harry fest.

„Und ich auch nicht", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Aber du wolltest das schon mal", erinnerte sie Draco.

„Ich dachte, dass es so wäre", gab sie zu. „Er schien auf mich zu stehen und das war wirklich schmeichelhaft. Aber als wir es dann tatsächlich versuchten und die Sache physisch gesehen angingen, hat mein Körper nicht auf ihn reagiert."

Draco drehte sie auf den Rücken, fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihr hinunter, bedeckte ihre Scham mit der Handfläche und vergrub seine Finger in ihren feuchten Falten. „Nun ja, du bist aber anscheinend jemand, der sehr wohl reagieren kann", grinste er.

„Nur für euch beide", flüsterte sie, während sich seine Lippen auf ihre senkten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape apparierten ein kleines Stück außerhalb von Marlston Village und besahen sich mit Abscheu die Umgebung. Snape war vor langer Zeit schon einmal hier gewesen, als Lord Voldemort bei Morgana und Sebastian Marlston wohnte. Das Dorf hatte sich damals in weit besserem Zustand als heute befunden.

Sie gingen die vereiste Straße in Richtung des Dorfes und sahen sich ständig nach eventuellen Gefahren um. „Zieh nicht deinen Zauberstab, Lucius", gebot Snape. „Sie sehen möglichen Drohungen nicht gerade freundlich entgegen."

In ihrem winzigen Zuhause saß Meri in einem Schaukelstuhl, rauchte eine Pfeife und starrte ins Feuer. Ihre Augen wurden in meditativer Trance weich und ihr Schaukeln stoppte. Plötzlich schwang ihre Haustüre auf und ein dunkelhäutiger Mann stand im Türrahmen. „Hast du nach mir geschickt, Meri?", fragte er.

„Ja, Remy", sagte die Frau und zog nochmals an ihrer Pfeife. „Zwei Männer kommen ins Dorf. Sie tragen das Mal des Täuschers." Meri musste sich nicht umdrehen und Remy ansehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser voller Hass war.

Sie hörte, wie die Tür wieder zuschlug und das Geräusch von Remy Stimme erklang, der seine Kumpel rief. Sie lachte gackernd in sich hinein und flüsterte: „Jetzt geht's los!"

„Wo genau gehen wir hin?", fragte Lucius Snape leise, als sie das Dorf endgültig erreicht hatten und dabei sofort Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Die Dorfbewohner kamen aus ihren Häusern und Geschäften, starrten die Neuankömmlinge an und beäugten angeekelt deren teure Gardarobe.

„Zum Gasthof ‚Zum Schwarzen Drachen'", antwortete der Tränkemeister. „Bleib nicht stehen", ergänzte er.

Sie gingen durch die Menschenmenge und versuchten zusätzlich, unbeteiligte Gesichter zu zeigen. „Hast du ihre Hände gesehen, Lucius?", fragte Snape leise.

„Jeder hat eine Hand geschlossen", stellte Lucius fest. „Was bedeutet das alles?"

„Das bedeutet, dass Potter viel gefährlicher geworden ist, als dir klar ist."

Ein kräftiger Mann stellte sich ihnen, mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt, in den Weg und hielt so die beiden Zauberer in ihrem Vorhaben auf. Lucius juckte es, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, aber er wusste auch, dass das mehr Schwierigkeiten nach sich ziehen könnte als es Hilflosigkeit tun würde. „Was denkt ihr, wohin ihr geht?", fragte der bullige Mann.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Gasthof", antwortete Snape.

„Nein, das seid ihr nicht", sagte der Mann.

Snape und Malfoy wurden von hinten mit einigen Schockzaubern getroffen und fielen zu Boden, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, während der Mann über ihnen stehen blieb. Er beugte sich hinunter und zog Lucius Ärmel zurück, um das Dunkle Mal zu entblößen. „Anhänger des Täuschers", zischte der Mann abfällig und spuckte ihn an.

Er machte das Gleiche mit Snape und hinterließ eine Speichelspur, die dem Zauberer die Wange hinunter lief.

Meri schob sich durch die Menge und sah auf ihre unbeweglichen Gestalten. „Spießt sie an der Strasse auf. Der Täuscher wird so sehen, was wir mit jedem seiner Anhänger tun, die er nach Marlston schickt."

Sie scheuchte die Dorfbewohner auf und diese zogen die zwei hilflosen Zauberer über den schneebedeckten Boden zurück zu der Strasse, an der sie anfangs das Dorf betreten hatten. Sie wurden getreten, angespuckt und schließlich nackt ausgezogen und zur Seite geworfen, um ihr endgültiges Schicksal zu erwarten. Lange Holzstäbe wurde an einer Seite angespitzt und Seile über die Astgabel eines Baumes geworfen, um die Zauberer auf die angespitzten Stäbe zu ziehen. Lucius begann wieder ein Gefühl in seinen Gliedmaßen zu bekommen, drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Snape nicht weit weg von ihm lag. „Severus", keuchte er. Snape hatte seine Fähigkeit zu reden noch nicht wieder erlangt und so versuchte Lucius, die Aufmerksamkeit des Dörflers zu bekommen, der ihm am Nächsten stand. „Bitte… wir müssen Harry Potter sehen", schaffte er zu sagen.

Der Mann grinste ihn an und meinte. „Lord Potter gibt sich nicht mit deinesgleichen ab."

Seile wurden ihnen unter den Armen durchgezogen und sie waren kurz davor, auf die Masten gezogen zu werden, als die Stimme einer laut rufenden Frau zu hören war. „Wartet! Wartet! Belinda rannte so schnell, wie es ihr Alter erlaubte und als sie anhielt, presste sie keuchend eine Hand auf die Brust. „Sie werden erwartet!" Sie schnappte noch ein paar Mal nach Luft und fuhr dann fort. „Lord Potter hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt. Diese beiden werden erwartet!"

„Aber sie tragen das Mal des Täuschers!", meinte ein Mann ungläubig.

„Ich weiß", sagte Belinda und holte, immer noch keuchend, noch mehr Luft. „Aber Lord Potter möchte diese beiden im Manor sehen."

Remy betrachtete Lucius und Snape, die natürlich mehr als erleichtert aussahen. Dann schaute er den Mann neben sich an. „Nehmt die Seile ab und gebt ihnen ihre Kleidung zurück. Die Zauberstäbe werden wir erstmal behalten." Dann blickte er wieder auf die beiden Zauberer hinunter und meinte: „Ihr werdet euch noch wünschen, dass wir euch aufgespießt hätten, wenn ihr einmal in Lord Potters Hände und damit seiner Gnade ausgeliefert seid." Die Dorfbewohner drehten sich um und gingen, außer Belinda, die geduldig wartete, bis sich Lucius und Snape in gedemütigter Stille angezogen hatten.

Dann kam der Tränkemeister auf sie zu und erklärte: „Madam, das war mehr als willkommen."

„Ich entschuldige mich deswegen", sagte Belinda. „Ich bin die Wirtin des ‚Schwarzen Drachens'. Folgen Sie mir, damit Sie sich am Feuer aufwärmen können und auch etwas zu trinken bekommen."

Die beiden Zauberer kochten innerlich wegen der Behandlung, die sie erfahren mussten. Snape fragte sich, ob Potter gerade jetzt schon über diesen kleinen Spaß lachte. Warum hatte er nur diese eine Frau von ihrer Ankunft informiert? Darüber würde er sich noch etwas anzuhören haben!

„Tolle Ratschläge hast du hier gehabt, Severus", fauchte Lucius ihn an, während sie Belinda zurück ins Dorf folgten. Nun versammelte sich niemand mehr um sie aber sie bekamen immer noch hasserfüllte Blicke zugeworfen. „Zieh nicht deinen Zauberstab!", äffte der blonde Mann nach.

„Es hätte ohnehin nichts geändert", zischte Snape zurück. „Wir waren gewaltig in der Unterzahl."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry erhielt an diesem Abend eine Eule von Belinda, die ihm mitteilte, dass Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape im Dorf angekommen waren und nun, wie es das Prozedere erforderte, im Gasthof blieben. Sie berichtete auch von dem Vorfall und Harry konnte bei dem Gedanken nicht anders und lachte.

„Was ist so komisch?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie kuschelte mit Draco auf dem Sofa und beobachtete Kitty, die mit ihren neuem Spielzeug spielte, das sie ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten. Draco knabberte an Hermines Nacken und sie hatte ihre Hand über der Hose auf seinem Glied liegen und streichelte ihn zu schmerzhafter Härte. Das summende Geräusch von Kittys Vibrator war im Hintergrund zu hören, während Harry den Brief zu seinen beiden Freunden brachte, damit sie ihn lesen konnten.

Beide lasen gleichzeitig und Hermine keuchte auf und legte die Hand über ihren Mund, während Draco genauso wie Harry lachte.

„Das ist nicht komisch!", schimpfte Hermine. „Professor Snape wird ganz schön wütend auf uns sein!"

„Gut, dass er ihm nicht möglich sein wird, etwas deswegen zu unternehmen", grinste Harry. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und legte seinen Kopf in Dracos Schoß, um spielerisch an dessen harten Penis zu knabbern, den Hermine in seinen derzeitigen Status gebracht hatte. Dieser stöhnte und seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Lust, da er sehr begehrte, was Harry ihm mit seinem Mund anbot.

Hermine war immer noch aufgebracht und vermutete: „Es muss schrecklich beängstigend für die beiden gewesen sein."

Harry sah aus Dracos Schoß zu ihr hinauf. „Was meinst du, wie viele Leute habe sie vorher verängstigt?"

In diesem Moment stöhnte Kitty, als sie zum Orgasmus kam. Der magische Dildo bewegte sich in ihr und der Vibrator summte an ihre Klitoris. Harry drehte sich um, sah zu ihr und fügte hinzu: „Außerdem könnte vielleicht Kitty helfen, seine verletzten Gefühle zu heilen."

„Nur, wenn sie das auch möchte!", sagte seine Freundin. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Kitty etwas tut, das sie nicht möchte." Das Kätzchen drehte den Kopf und lächelte Hermine an, die das Lächeln erwiderte. „Möchtest du mich wieder küssen, Kitty?", fragte sie einladend.

„Miau", bekam sie zur Antwort. Kitty krabbelte zum Sofa und erhob sich auf die Knie, um Hermine zu küssen. Diese hatte festgestellt, dass sie das wirklich genoss und so lange es den Jungs nichts ausmachte würde sie damit fortfahren.

Draco wusste nicht, was ihn mehr anturnte: Zuzusehen wie Hermine und Kitty zusammen waren oder Harrys Mund auf seinem Glied zu haben. Er ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und stöhnte auf, als der Gryffindor nun seine Erektion aus dem engen Gefängnis befreite und sie mit der Wärme seines Mundes umhüllte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bugger war klar, dass es eine geschäftige Nacht sein würde. Er wusste, dass die ‚Gäste' nicht vertrauensvoll waren und auch, dass er eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen haben würde. Er kletterte die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter, die weit unter Marlston lagen und wartete auf seine Anweisungen. ‚Jene, die darunter weilten' würden bald zu ihm sprechen, das wusste er. Als die Befehle endlich kamen, lächelte er vor Freude und die Koboldseite in ihm übernahm die Kontrolle. Er öffnete eine hölzerne Klapptür im Boden und sprang hinunter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius hatte eine ruhelose Nacht. Merkwürdige Träume und ein klumpiges Bett störten ihn und weckten ihn viele Male auf. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und öffnete die Augen, als er zwei glühende Kugeln erblickte, die ihn aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes anstarrten. Ehe er sprechen oder sich bewegen konnte, traf ihn ein schwerer Gegenstand auf dem Kopf und ließ ihn sofort bewusstlos werden.

Der Halbkobold lachte über den geschockten Blick auf Lucius Gesicht, als er ihn geschlagen hatte. Er schnappte sich die Sachen des Zauberers und zerrte an dessen Fingern. Der Mann wurde aus dem Bett gezogen und fiel mit einem lauten Bums zu Boden. Bugger schleifte Lucius magisch hinter sich her und pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin. Es war schon eine lange Zeit her, als er jemanden auf diese Art nach Marlston gebracht hatte und er hatte es vermisst.

Lucius Kopf knallte die Stufen hinunter, während sein Körper Bugger folgte. Belinda war vom Krach, den Bugger gemacht hatte, aufgewacht und steckte den Kopf aus ihrer Schlafzimmertür. „Ich hatte schon so ein Gefühl, dass sie es auf diese Art machen würden", sagte sie. „Was ist mit dem anderen?"

„Die Kutsche wird morgen für ihn eintreffen", antwortete der Elf.

Belinda war überrascht. Aber es war nicht an ihr, das zu entscheiden. Sie schloss ihre Tür und ging zurück zu Bett.

Bugger hatte den Teppich zurück gerollt und eine hölzerne Bodenluke auf dem Fußboden des Gasthofes war zu sehen. Er öffnete sie, indem er an einem schweren Eisenring zog und warf Lucius Tasche hinunter in ein wartendes Ruderboot. Als nächstes schubste er den Körper des Zauberers nach unten und wartete lauschend, bis er hörte, dass er in das Boot fiel, ehe er ebenfalls hinunter sprang, magisch die Luke schloss und den Teppich zurück rollte.

Erneut pfeifend verhexte der Elf die Ruder, damit sie anfingen, das Bot über den unterirdischen Fluss zu rudern, der am Ende zu einem verborgenen Eingang tief unter dem Manor führte. Vor dem Boot schwebte eine Fackel voraus, die gerade genug Licht spendete, damit Bugger Lucius beobachten konnte. Er fragte sich, was dieser Mann getan hatte, um den Unwillen der Herrin zu erregen. Sie hatte ein gutes Herz, seine neue Herrin. Bugger wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy etwas wirklich Schlimmes gemacht haben musste, um seine Lady so empfinden zu lassen. Das war der Grund, warum ‚Jene, die darunter weilten' über andere richteten. Wenn Lady Marlston jemanden nicht leiden konnte, mochten sie ihn auch nicht.

Als Lucius groggy seinen Kopf bewegte und versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, fühlte er den Schmerz, der durch seinen Schädel jagte, genau an der Stelle, an der ihn jemand getroffen hatte. Im Licht der Fackel konnte er jetzt die Gestalt des Halbkobolds ausmachen, die ihn anstarrte. Ehe er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, schlug ihm der wieder auf den Kopf. „Entschuldige", meinte Bugger zu dem bewusstlosen Mann. „Aber wir können dich ja nicht Dinge sehen lassen, die du nicht wissen solltest, oder?"

Als sie das unterirdische Dock erreicht hatten, band er das Boot an einem Pfosten fest und ließ Lucius und dessen Habseligkeiten zu dem geheimen Eingang in die Höhe schweben. Er brachte ihn in die Kerker und band ihn mit eisernen Handschellen an der Wand fest. Lucius Kopf hing schlapp nach vorn und das Kinn lag auf seiner Brust. „Süße Träume", lachte Bugger. Er pfiff wieder auf seinem Weg die Treppen nach oben zum Herz des Manors und ging glücklich zu Bett.

XXXXXXXXXX

Snape kam nach unten und sah Belinda, die den Tisch für das Frühstück deckte. Sie sah ihn an und grüßte: „Guten Morgen. Möchten Sie etwas zu essen haben?"

Der Tränkemeister schaute aus dem Fenster und erblickte die schwarze Kutsche, an die er sich wieder erinnerte, obwohl es so lange her war. „Nein, ich möchte sofort gehen", sagte er. „Wo ist Mr. Malfoy? Er war nicht in seinem Zimmer."

„Ich glaube, er ist bereits im Manor, Sir", antwortete Belinda.

Snape sah sie bestürzt an. War die Kutsche schon früher eingetroffen und hatte Lucius vor ihm abgeholt? So musste es sein. Ohne ihn zu gehen war eine sehr unkluge Entscheidung von Malfoy. „Na gut", sagte er. „Lassen Sie mein Gepäck von Ihren Hauselfen holen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Während des Frühstücks stellte sich Bugger in den Türrahmen, bis er bemerkt wurde und sagte: „Herrin, meine Herren, Mr. Lucius Malfoy ist hier in den Kerkern. Was wünschen Sie, das sich mit ihm mache?"

„In den Kerkern?", fragte Hermine überrascht. „Was macht er dort?"

„Ich habe ihn dorthin gebracht", antwortete der Elf. „Er ist nicht vertrauenswürdig."

Draco sah geschockt zu Harry und Hermine. Sein Vater würde ganz sicher nicht gerade glücklich darüber sein, so behandelt worden zu sein.

„Bugger", ordnete Hermine an. „Du wirst Mr. Malfoy sofort holen und ihn in den Salon bringen. Dazu wird man ihm Tee und etwas zu Essen anbieten!"

Der Elf sah sehr enttäuscht aus. „Ja, Herrin", meinte er. „Sie sagten mir, dass Sie ihn nicht mögen. Sie sagten, dass er Menschen, die Sie lieben, schlimme Sachen angetan haben."

„Egal wie ich fühle, ich möchte nicht, dass jemand so behandelt wird", erklärte Hermine.

„Ja, Herrin. Ich hole ihn."

XXXXXXXXXX

Die großen Vordertüren von Marlston öffneten sich von selbst, als Severus Snape von der Kutsche aus in diese Richtung ging. Drinnen stand der merkwürdigste Hauself, den der Tränkemeister je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er blickte ihn an und sagte: „Ich wünsche, deine Herrin und deine Herren zu sehen."

Bugger verbeugte sich. „Folgen Sie mir." Snape folgte dem Elf, bis sie einen großen, luxuriösen Salon erreichten. Dort saß Lucius, der eine Tasse Tee in Händen hielt. Ein Teller mit Brötchen stand unberührt vor ihm. „Setzen Sie sich, Sir", forderte ihn Bugger auf. „Die Lords und die Lady werden in kürzester Zeit bei Ihnen sein."

Snape ging hinein bis zum Wohnbereich. Lucius schaute ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und bemerkte, dass der Tränkemeister nicht so zerzaust wie er aussah. Severus betrachtete Lucius zerrissene Roben und dessen schmutziges Gesicht. Niemals hatte der Mann so jämmerlich ausgesehen. Er setzte sich Lucius gegenüber und sein Blick fiel auf eine Frau, die nur knapp bekleidet auf einer Art rundem Polster lag. „Was ist denn passiert?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich nehme an, dass du nicht auf den Schädel geschlagen und danach hierher verschleppt wurdest? Hast du schon den Kerker von innen gesehen?", sagte Lucius voller Hohn.

„Nein", sagte Snape. „Ich bin mit der Kutsche gekommen."

Lucius entwich ein kleiner Laut der Empörung. Er sah, wie der Dunkelhaarige zu der Frau in der Ecke hinüber sah und meinte: „Frag nicht. Sie spricht nicht."

„Immer noch sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, Lucius?", fragte Snape wissend.

„Ich habe irgendeine Art der Bestrafung erwartet", erwiderte Malfoy. Als Severus amüsiert drein blickte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin glücklich, dass dich mein Leiden so erfreut, alter Freund. Aber wir werden noch sehen, wer zuletzt lacht."

Ein Räuspern durchbrach die Stille und beide Männer sahen in Richtung des Eingangs zum Salon. Draco lehnte dort am Türrahmen und hatte die Arme locker verschränkt. „Guten Morgen, Gentlemen", sagte er. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie bisher Ihre Zeit in Marlston genossen haben."

Er drückte sich hoch und betrat selbstsicher den Raum, jeder Zoll von ihm der Lord des Manors. „Professor", sagte er und nickte Snape grüßend zu. Dann sah er zu seinem Vater, er ihn vorsichtig betrachtete. „Vater", grüßte er dann, nickte ihm ebenfalls zu und verblieb mit den Augen ein wenig länger auf der Erscheinung seines Vaters. „Lady Marlston ist sehr betrübt über die Art, mit der du her gebracht wurdest. Aber es gibt einige Dinge in Marlston, die außerhalb unserer Kontrolle liegen."

Lucius sah seinen Sohn an. Innerlich war er glücklich, dass es Draco anscheinend so gut ging. Er fragte sich jedoch, ob er ihm vergeben oder jemals wieder vertrauen würde. Er war barsch mit ihm gewesen, weil er das musste und besonders wenn er gedacht hatte, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

„Ich verstehe das, Draco", antwortete er. „Ich habe kein warmes Willkommen erwartet."

Draco war überrascht, dass sein Vater so ruhig erschien. Er dachte, dass Lucius vor Wut schäumen würde. Diese zahmen Worte überrumpelten ihn. Er starrte seinen Vater an und hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen.

„Du siehst gut aus, Sohn", erklärte Lucius. „Ich stelle fest, dass sich deine Mutter umsonst Sorgen gemacht hat."

„Ich habe ihr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk geschickt!", platzte Draco heraus, während ihn die Gefühle aufwühlten. So wollte er das nicht! Er wollte seinem Vater zeigen, wie viel besser dran er nun war. Er wollte es ihm aufs Butterbrot schmieren, wie falsch er gelegen hatte. Er hatte eine verbale Attacke von ihm erwartet und nun benahm sich Lucius nicht so, wie er sollte! Draco holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er wollte nicht vor seinem Vater die Fassung verlieren. So hatte er sich ihr Treffen nicht vorgestellt.

„Sie hat sich gefreut, als sie es bekam", sagte Lucius.

Draco blickte Snape an, der den Austausch zwischen Vater und Sohn interessiert verfolgte. Er entschied, eine Diskussion mit seinem Erzeuger über diese Dinge im Moment zu verschieben und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Professor zu.

„Warum hast du ihn mitgebracht?", wollte Draco wissen. Sein cooles Auftreten war nicht mehr da.

„Er hat mich darum gebeten", gab Snape zurück. „Deine Familie ist in Gefahr, Draco. Und es würde mir nicht gefallen, wenn du oder deine Mutter verletzt würden."

„Wo ist meine Mutter? Habt ihr sie einfach alleine gelassen?", fauchte Draco.

„Sie ist momentan sicher in Hogwarts", sagte Snape kühl. „Mir gefällt der Ton nicht, den du mir gegenüber anschlägst. Du wirst mich mit Respekt behandeln, denn ich bin immer noch dein Professor, auch wenn wir nicht in der Schule sind."

„Oh, ich denke, darüber ließe sich streiten", erklang eine Stimme vom Eingang.

Sie alle drehten sich um und sahen Harry dort stehen, der Snape anstarrte.

Der Tränkemeister konnte den Ärger nicht unterdrücken, der in seiner Brust hoch kochte, als Harry in das Zimmer kam. Er erhob sich vom Sofa und blickte den unverschämten Jungen an. „Potter! Ich muss schon sagen, Dumbledore wird sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn er hört, dass Sie in Blutrituale verwickelt waren und das fanatische Verhalten der Dorfbewohner gefördert haben. Es wird Zeit, dass der Schulleiter erkennt, woraus Sie wirklich gemacht sind!"

Harry machte noch einen Schritt in das Zimmer und Snape musste seine Überraschung verbergen, als er die Aura der Macht sah, die den Jungen umgab. Er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht etwas diplomatischer hätte sein sollen.

„Setzen Sie sich", ordnete Harry an und schwenkte die Hand. Snape flog mit einem rauen Plumps zurück auf das Sofa und sah den Gryffindor geschockt an. Potter war definitiv von seinem Aufenthalt hier beeinflusst worden.

Harry ging noch weiter in den Raum hinein und schaute von Snape zu Lucius und zurück. Dieser sah leicht amüsiert darüber aus, was Harry getan hatte, Snapes Gesicht jedoch war wütend.

„Wie können Sie es wagen!", knurrte er.

„Wir sollten eher über IHREN Ton reden, oder?", fragte Harry. „Marlston ist nicht Hogwarts und wird es auch nie sein. Es ist der Schlupfwinkel von Dunklen Zauberern und das Zentrum von großer Stärke. Es gibt hier Mächte, die über Ihrer Vorstellungskraft liegen und die einzig die Auserwählten respektieren. Wenn Sie uns keinen Respekt erweisen, werden sie Sie bestrafen. Verstanden?"

Snape sagte nichts, starrte Harry aber weiterhin an. Er wusste, dass es sonderbare Geheimnisse in Marlston gab und auch wenn er nicht wusste, was das für welche waren, spürte er, dass ihm Potter die Wahrheit erzählte. Er bejahte daher mit einem winzigen Nicken.

Harry schaute Draco an, der ihn voller Lust anblickte. Er wusste, dass sein Freund immer angeturnt war, wann immer er etwas von seiner Macht zeigte. Er ging zu Draco hinüber und fuhr mit einer Hand über dessen Rücken und die Wirbelsäule, was den Blonden erwartungsvoll erschauern ließ.

Lucius und Snape wurden damit völlig überrumpelt und konnten nicht wegsehen, als Harrys Hand Dracos Haar erreichte und ihn daran hart an sich zog, um ihn zu küssen. Die Zungen der beiden spielten in ihren Mündern und Harry äugte zu den zwei Männern hinüber, um dessen Reaktionen zu sehen. Snape schien nicht gerade überrascht zu sein, doch Lucius hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht aufgesetzt.

Als sie ihren langen Kuss beendeten, grinsten die Jungs einander an. Dann wandte sich Draco an seinen Vater. „Überrascht?"

Lucius schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und meinte: „Das ihr beide Lover seid? Es gibt nichts, dass mich noch überraschen könnte, Draco. Du bist nicht der erste Malfoy, der die Aufmerksamkeit eines Potter erregt."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Es ist schon ein Stück Geschichte, mein… Lord", antwortete Lucius. Es war merkwürdig, Potter seinen Lord zu nennen, aber er sollte sich besser schnell daran gewöhnen. Harrys Augenbraue zuckte ein wenig bei den Worten. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn ‚mein Lord' nennen würde?

Aber er bestand auf einer Antwort. „Erklären Sie das!"

„Es war vor langer Zeit, mein Lord", begann Malfoy senior. „Wir waren ein paar Jahre jünger als Sie und mein Sohn. James und ich…"

„Lügner!", brüllte Harry.

Draco legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihn. „Harry, hör ihm einfach zu."

Der Gryffindor sagte kein Wort aber starrte Lucius weiter an. Dieser fasste das als ein Zeichen auf, dass er weitermachen sollte – aber vorsichtig.

„Es war für uns beide die erste Beziehung", erzählte er. „Es dauerte nicht lange, nur ein paar Monate. Ich fühlte mich… zu jemand anderem hingezogen. Dein Vater war unglücklich über die Trennung. Er wusste nicht, wen ich im Geheimen traf und die Wut darüber machte ihn fast verrückt. Eines Tages sah er mich, wie ich mich mit Severus unterhielt und vermutete, dass er es war, mit dem ich mich traf."

„Das tat ich niemals!", rief Severus erschrocken.

Lucius sah ihn mit einem belustigten Grinsen an. „Ja, ich weiß, Severus. Du hast diese Seite deiner Natur niemals erkundet. Wirklich schade. Wie ich schon sagte, James nahm an, dass es Severus war und das war auch der Grund, warum er anfing, ihn zu schikanieren."

„Was!", rief Snape aus. „Das war der Grund, warum er mich all die Jahre gequält hat? Weil er dachte, dass ich ein Verhältnis mit dir hätte?"

Lucius lächelte und genoss die seltene Gelegenheit, den sonst so stoischen Mann zu schocken. „Ja, zuerst schon, glaube ich. Irgendwann faszinierte ihn Lily Evans. Doch da war es wohl schon zur Gewohnheit geworden, dich zu drangsalieren."

„Du wusstest, dass er diese Dinge glaubte und hast ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?", zischte Snape wütend Lucius zu.

„Nun, es kam mir gelegen, dass er das dachte. So suchte er keine andere Wahrheit."

„Und wen, bitte schön, hast du in Wirklichkeit getroffen?", kochte der Tränkemeister.

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, das mit dir zu besprechen", antwortete Lucius und ließ Snape weiter in seiner Wut brodeln.

Draco sah Harry ins Gesicht und fragte: „Harry? Geht es dir gut?"

Sein Freund sah ihn an. „Ja, ich bin okay. Es ist ja auch keine große Sache, denke ich, richtig? Ich meine, ich habe ja auch eine Beziehung mit einem Kerl." Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und nickte.

Dann wandte sich Harry an Lucius. „Warum würde mein Vater gerade Sie aussuchen?"

Der ältere Malfoy wollte schon sagen: ‚Warum hast du Draco ausgesucht', hatte aber das Gefühl, dass das zu anmaßend wäre und er hatte ja die Absicht, Potter seinen Respekt zu zeigen. Deshalb erwiderte er: „James war ein Reinblut, mein Lord. All reinblütigen Kinder nahmen an denselben gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen und Partys teil. Erst als der… andere… Dunkle Lord an die Macht kam, wählten die reinblütigen Familien ihre Seiten und wandten sich voneinander ab."

Harry dachte darüber einige Augenblicke nach und versuchte, sich die Zaubererfamilien vorzustellen, wie sie harmonisch zusammen lebten. Voldemort war da wirklich kräftig dazwischen gefahren und hatte eine Menge Mist angestellt.

Genau während dieser ruhigen, nachdenklichen Atempause kam Hermine in den Raum.

„Du!", rief Lucius überrascht. „Was machst DU denn hier?"

tbc

* * *

Na, war meine Warnung gerechtfertigt? Ich denke schon. Lucius hatte es ja nicht gerade leicht. Und natürlich gilt das auch für Snape. Ich verrate euch heute schon den Titel des nächsten Kapitels: ‚Blut und Gehorsam'… neugierig geworden? 


	37. Blut und Gehorsam

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi, dass du trotz deines wehen Rückens dieses Kapitel noch gebetat hast…

So, hier kommt sie, die vielerwartete Reaktion von Lucius Malfoy auf Hermine alias Lady Marlston. Ich würde mal sagen, er fällt in alte Gewohnheiten zurück +gg+!

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich hier auf ff . net mal wieder ein paar mehr melden würden als nur der ‚harte Kern' (dankbar vor allem zu Loki guckt, die oft aus der ‚Null' eine ‚Eins' machte)… immerhin haben viele die Story auf ihrer Alert- oder Favoritenliste. Kommt, gebt euch einen Ruck…

**

* * *

**

**Blut und Gehorsam**

Hermine blieb stehen und sah Lucius an. Dann blickte sie fragend zu Professor Snape. Hatte dieser Dracos Vater nicht erklärt, wer sie war?

Draco ging zu ihr hinüber, legte seinen Arm um sie und versuchte, sie weiter ihn das Zimmer zu führen. „Vater, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Das ist…"

„Ich weiß, wer sie ist!", sagte Lucius mit Abscheu. „Wie kannst du sie nur berühren, diese… äh… äh…" Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Seine Hände griffen nach seinem Hals, als eine unsichtbare Macht seine Luftröhre zusammen drückte. Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot und er rang nach Luft.

Hermine wandte sich an Harry und bat: „Nein!"

Er schaute sie an. „Das bin ich nicht. Ich mache gar nichts."

„Hermine, versuch mit ihnen zu reden", drängte Draco, denn er war sich sicher, dass es nur ‚Jene, die darunter weilen', sein konnten.

Hermine ging nach vorn und sah sich laut sprechend im Raum um. „Bitte hört auf! Bitte verletzt Mr. Malfoy nicht!" Sofort hörten sie, wie Lucius tief und verzweifelt Luft einsaugte und endlich wieder atmen konnte.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt.

Lucius starrte sie nur an, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Snape sah sie interessiert an und fragte sich, wer diese Wesen wohl waren, die sich so um das Mädchen kümmerten. Waren sie eine Art Poltergeister? Aber Poltergeister waren nicht gerade als wohlwollend bekannt. Snape wurde klar, dass er wirklich sehr vorsichtig in seiner Wortwahl sein musste, genauso wie Potter gewarnt hatte.

„Lady Marlston hat Ihnen eine Frage gestellt", mahnte Harry. „Es wäre sehr respektlos, einfach nicht zu antworten."

Lucius Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und seine Atmung beruhigte sich. „Lady… wollen Sie damit sagen…?"

„Ja, Vater." Draco trat wieder neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. „Hermine ist die Erbin von Marlston."

„Sie sind eine… Marlston? So viel Zeit ist vergangen und keiner hatte eine Ahnung", meinte der ältere Malfoy und betrachtete sie mit neuen Augen. Er schaute zu Snape. „Wusstest du das?"

„Ja", meinte dieser schmunzelnd.

„Und du warst nicht der Meinung, dass das wichtig genug wäre, um es mir gegenüber zu erwähnen?", schnaubte Lucius.

„Es ist ein Tag voller Überraschungen, nicht wahr, Lucius?", gab Snape süffisant zurück.

Malfoy starrte den selbstgefälligen Mann an. „Vielleicht liegen ja noch welche vor uns." Die Nasenflügel des Tränkemeisters flatterten, während ihm das Grinsen verging.

Lucius bemerkte jetzt, dass ihn Harry immer noch anstarrte und ihn wie ein Luchs beäugte. Er wusste, dass er besser eine Wiedergutmachung starten sollte, wenn er sich mit Potter verbünden wollte. Er stand auf, ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sagte: „Mylady, ich entschuldige mich für meine Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeit. Ich hoffe, wir können alle in der Vergangenheit geschehenen Feindseligkeiten zwischen uns beilegen. Ich stelle fest, dass ich mit meiner geäußerten Meinung komplett falsch lag, denn tatsächlich ist Ihre Abstammung edel und vornehm."

Hermine sah ihn an, als wären ihm Hörner gewachsen. Entschuldigte sich da wirklich_ Lucius Malfoy_? Natürlich in seiner ihm eigenen, snobistischen Art, dachte sie. Hermines Hand hob sich langsam und streckte sich ihm entgegen. „Ich hoffe, Sie meinen es ernst, Mr. Malfoy. Im Moment akzeptiere ich Ihre Entschuldigung, bis ich einen Grund habe, anders darüber zu denken."

Lucius nahm ihre Hand mit beiden Händen und gab charmant zurück: „Oh, ich meine es höchst ernsthaft, Mylady." Eine Fingerspitze streichelte die empfindliche Haut ihres Handgelenkes und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie jemand mit einem Stromkabel berührt.

Als er seine Hände nicht zurückzog, nahm sie ihre fort. „Nun ja, ich teile Ihre Meinung nicht, was die Wichtigkeit der Blutlinien angeht. Ich ersuche Sie, Abstand davon zu nehmen, weiter solche Dinge wie die Überlegenheit von Leuten allein wegen ihres Blutes zu äußern. Ich war immer stolz, ein Teil der Familie Granger zu sein. Bitte machen Sie es sich bequem, Mr. Malfoy." Sie drehte sich anmutig, nahm in einem Armsessel Platz und Lucius setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. Draco machte es sich auf einer Armlehne ihres Sessels gemütlich und legte einen Arm um sie. Lucius wunderte sich über die intime Geste, hielt aber seinen Blick neutral, während sie sich in unbehaglicher Stille anstarrten. Harry setzte sich in ein identisches Möbel neben seine Freundin und beobachtete die Hauselfen, die nun umher huschten, um jedem Tee oder Kaffee zu servieren.

Es gab viel zu besprechen, aber keiner wusste so genau, wo beginnen. Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten damit zu glauben, dass Lucius wirklich die Seiten wechseln wollte. Das war der vorherrschende Gedanke in seinem Kopf. „Warum sind Sie hier, Malfoy? Ich möchte die Wahrheit wissen", begann er.

„Es gibt viele Gründe, mein Lord", sagte Lucius, „der Wichtigste ist die Sicherheit meiner Familie. Der andere Dunkle Lord…"

„Voldemort", unterbracht Harry. „Nennen Sie ihn Voldemort!"

Lucius sah einen Augenblick lang sehr unsicher aus und sagte dann: „Natürlich, mein Lord." Er hielt inne und schluckte. „Voldemort ist unzufrieden wegen meines Versagens im letzten Frühjahr im Ministerium, die Prophezeiung zu beschaffen. Aber das wissen Sie schon. Ich wurde damit betraut und damit lag die Schuld bei mir. Ich bin nicht mehr in seiner Gunst und dazu sicher, dass er Pläne hegt, meine Familie und mich alsbald loszuwerden. Bereits jetzt liegen Exekutionsaufträge auf den Kindern, die Ihnen ihre Treue gegeben haben. Narcissa ist voller Sorge um Draco und ich möchte meinen einzigen Sohn nicht verlieren."

Harry schaute Draco an, der sich im Moment ziemlich unbehaglich fühlte. Er wusste, dass sein Freund Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, wenn er über die Gefühle zu seiner Familie reden musste.

„Dracos Mutter braucht sich nicht zu sorgen", meinte er. „Er ist bei mir sicher."

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Lucius.

Harry schaute ihn sehr genau an und meinte dann: „Sie würden Voldemorts Gunst zurück bekommen, wenn Sie vorgäben, die Seiten wechseln zu wollen um mir dann ein Messer zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen, wenn ich anfinge, Ihnen zu trauen. Stimmen Sie mir zu?"

„Nein, mein Lord", erwiderte Lucius. „Wissen Sie, er möchte Sie selbst töten. Aber das ist auch nicht wichtig, da ich nicht vorhabe, Sie zu hintergehen. Ich werde nie mehr einen Befehl von ihm befolgen. Als ich noch jünger war, dachte ich, dass es vorteilhaft wäre und dass ich den Status genießen könnte, sein Anhänger zu sein. Aber die Realität, ein Todesser zu sein ist etwas ganz anderes als ich es mir zuerst vorgestellt habe. Wir sind nur seine Sklaven, sonst nichts, gebrandmarkt und magisch daran gebunden, seinem Willen zu gehorchen oder zu sterben."

„Sie haben unschuldige Leute getötet", sagte Harry feststellend.

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Sie haben viele unaussprechliche Verbrechen begangen."

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete Lucius wieder. „Ich tat, was mir aufgetragen wurde, genauso, wie ich es für Sie tun werde."

„Potter", mischte sich Snape ein, „sicher verstehen Sie, was das Dunkle Mal bedeutet. Wenn man nicht macht, was der… was Voldemort… einem aufträgt, dann ist der Tod die Strafe für deine ganze Familie. Es ist ähnlich wie das Blut, dass Sie von den Dorfbewohnern genommen haben."

„Nein, das ist es nicht!", fauchte Harry. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Snape. „Sie wissen gar nichts über die Traditionen von Marlston und geben Sie ja nicht vor, das doch zu tun!"

Snape sah auf den Finger, der auf ihn deutete und dann zurück zu Harry. Oh, wie gerne er diesen Hohlkopf wieder seinen Platz zugewiesen hätte! Wie er dessen Arroganz hasste! Aber er wusste auch, dass dieser Finger beträchtlichen Schaden anrichten konnte und wer weiß, wie mächtig er während seines Aufenthalts hier noch geworden war.

Harry sah in die Augen des Tränkemeisters und verstand. „Sie würden mir gerne weh tun, nicht war, Snape?", spottete er. „Ich kann es in Ihren Augen sehen und ich kann fühlen, wie es aus Ihren Poren rinnt. Los, versuchen Sie es!"

„So dumm bin ich nicht, Potter", antwortete Snape. „Mir ist nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall mit Lucius klar, dass hier Mächte zu Gange sind, die Sie beschützen."

„Auch ohne sie könnte ich Sie immer noch schlagen", gab Harry zurück, ein tödliches Schimmern in den Augen. Snape schluckte den Köder nicht. Er sah ihn nur kühl an.

„Sagen Sie uns, Professor, auf welcher Seite stehen Sie wirklich?", fragte Draco.

„Das ist keine Thema, dass in dieser Runde zur Diskussion steht", erwiderte der Tränkemeister.

„Nicht, Severus?", grinste Lucius. „Was hast du vor Lord Potter zu verbergen?" Er genoss geradezu das Unbehagen des anderen.

„Potter ist sich bereits über meine Loyalitäten im Klaren", sagte Snape dann.

„Ach, bin ich?", fragte der Gryffindor.

„Harry", unterbrach Hermine. „Wir kennen die Antwort darauf schon. Warum machst du das?"

„Weil ich keinem von beiden traue."

Draco lehnte sich zu seinem Freund und flüsterte in dessen Ohr. Harry drehte danach den Kopf und rief: „Bugger?"

Der Hauself erschien sofort. „Ja, Herr?"

„Bring das Messer und das Tuch", bat Harry und grinste Snape an.

Dessen Brust begann sich schneller zu heben und zu senken. „Ich werde Ihnen keinen Blutschwur leisten, Potter! Ich bin Dumbledores Mann, nicht Ihrer! Ich bin auf seinen Befehl hier!"

„Ich bitte Sie nicht um einen Eid, Snape, nur um Ihr Blut", sagte Harry.

„Warum?", zischte der Professor.

„Wenn Sie Dumbledore und unsere Seite betrügen, dann kann ich Sie schnell beseitigen. Ihre Weigerung zu kooperieren ist vielleicht bereits ein Zeichen dafür, dass Sie etwas zu verbergen haben. Wenn Sie wirklich Dumbledores Mann sind, dann haben Sie nichts zu befürchten."

Snape sah Harry geschockt an. Schnell beseitigen? Wie ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch? Potter war definitiv viel gefährlicher als er gedacht hatte. Je eher er Marlston wieder verließ, desto besser. „Ich denke, wir sollten sofort nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Sie sind nicht Sie selbst, Potter", stellte Snape fest. „Ganz eindeutig übt dieser Ort hier einen negativen Einfluss auf Sie aus."

„Falsch", gab Harry kühl zurück. „Ich gehöre hierher, wir alle drei tun das."

„Sie sind verrückt!", fauchte der Tränkemeister.

Harry hob einen Finger von der Armlehne seines Sessels und Snape flog kopfüber nach oben, als wäre er magisch an einem Fuß hochgezogen worden, um jetzt über dem Platz, an dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte, zu hängen. Überraschung und Wut zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, während er mit seinen Armen versuchte, die Roben zusammen zu nehmen, die ihm über den Kopf gefallen waren und ihm die Sicht raubten.

„Harry!", rief Hermine überrascht.

Harry, Lucius und Draco lachten über Snape, der vor Empörung schnaubte und dessen Gesicht knallrot wurde. „Gute Idee von Ihnen, jetzt Kleidung unter Ihren Roben zu tragen, Snape", meinte Harry. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie jetzt immer vorbereitet sind, seit mein Vater Ihre dreckigen Unterhosen vor allen Schülern von Hogwarts entblößt hat!"

„Ich befehle Ihnen, mich sofort herunter zu lassen!", brüllte der Professor.

Hermine war zuerst schockiert, aber ein ganz unüblicher Leichtsinn schien von innen zu kommen, als das Gelächter aller anderen sie erreichte. Sie legte eine Hand über ihren Mund und versuchte, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. ‚Was stimmt denn nicht mit mir', dachte sie. ‚Ich sollte nicht lachen, ich darf es einfach nicht! Aber ich kann es irgendwie nicht aufhalten.'

„Sie sind wohl kaum in der Position, etwas zu befehlen, Snape!", lachte Harry. Er legte den Finger an die Schläfe und gab vor, angestrengt nachzudenken. „Mal sehen", überlegte er laut. „Was wäre die passende Bestrafung, wenn jemand den Dunklen Lord verrückt nennt? Hmm…"

„Das wächst Ihnen alles über den Kopf, Potter", fauchte der Tränkemeister. „Das wird noch ernste Konsequenzen für Sie haben, das versichere ich Ihnen!"

„Ich glaube, dass es Ihnen über den Kopf wächst, Professor", grinste Draco.

„Ich weiß es!", sagte der Gryffindor aufgeregt. „Ich könnte ihnen die Eingeweide zusammendrücken! Alles darin würde heraus gequetscht werden und über Ihren Körper laufen und vielleicht sogar in Ihrem dreckigen Mund landen!"

„Das trauen Sie sich nicht!", knurrte Snape.

„Ach, wirklich?"

Der immer noch über Kopf hängende Mann spürte, wie sich etwas in seinem Unterbauch zusammen drückte und rief: „Halt! Potter!"

„Werden Sie jetzt gehorsam sein, während Sie sich in diesem Haus aufhalten und davon absehen, jemanden zu beleidigen oder zu drohen?", fragte Harry.

Snape schwitzte, während er spürte, wie sich der Druck auf seinen Eingeweiden verstärkte. „JA!", brüllte er. Sofort ließ der Druck nach und er stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.

„Sehr schön", meinte Harry, „aber denken Sie daran, sollten Sie dieses Versprechen brechen, werden die Konsequenzen viel schlimmer als eben sein!" Harrys Finger zuckte wieder und Snape fiel mit dem Kopf voran nach unten auf das Sofa.

Belustigt nippten sie an ihren Getränken, während sich der Tränkemeister wieder herrichtete und versuchte, seine Roben wieder zu glätten. Sein Gesicht war immer noch rot vor Wut und Erniedrigung und er schaute niemanden direkt an. Er wandte den Kopf ab und sein Blick fiel auf die Frau in der Ecke des Raumes. Sie war mit etwas bekleidet, das wie ein schwarzer Fell-BH und Höschen aussah. Im Moment hatte sie ihre Hand darin und masturbierte ganz offensichtlich.

„Wer in aller Welt ist diese Frau und warum ist sie halbnackt?", blaffte er und versuchte so, die Aufmerksamkeit von seiner momentanen unbehaglichen Situation abzulenken.

„Das ist Hermines Schoßtier, Kitty", grinste Draco.

Snape und Lucius sahen ihn an um zu prüfen, ob er sie verarschen wollte.

„Ist sie nicht wunderschön?", fragte Hermine und Kitty und sie lächelten sich an.

Lucius sah mit Amüsement Hermines Gesichtsausdruck. „Ein menschliches Schoßtier, Mylady? Was für eine ungewöhnliche Idee. Ist es ein Zauber oder ein Trank?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn an. „Weder noch. Sie hat sich freiwillig angeboten, ein Schoßtier zu sein. Das ist Tradition in Marlston."

„Und was für eine wunderbare Tradition das ist", meinte Lucius und lächelte Hermine wissend an.

„Gefällt sie dir, Vater?", fragte Draco.

Lucius wandte seinen Blick von Hermine ab und sah seinen Sohn abschätzend an. „Ich bin ein verheirateter Mann, Draco."

Der junge Blondhaarige lachte ungläubig. „Hör auf, mich wie einen Narren zu behandeln, Vater. Du und Mutter haben schon, seit ich denken kann, getrennte Schlafzimmer. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht die Stimmen fremder Leute hinter deiner Schlafzimmertür gehört hätte, oder auch Mutters, was das betrifft. Es hat mich allerdings immer gestört, dass ihr nie daran gedacht habt, Stillzauber zu sprechen, wenn eure Lover vorbei kamen."

„Ich bin nicht darauf gekommen, dass du auf der anderen Seite herumschleichst", gab Lucius zurück. „Vergib mir diesen Irrtum." Er sah Draco ungerührtes Gesicht an und ergänzte: „Deine Mutter und ich sind uns sehr zugeneigt, aber wir haben ein Übereinkommen, dass wir hin und wieder auch die Gesellschaft von anderen genießen."

„Soviel habe ich auch herausgefunden", antwortete Draco. „Ich beschwere mich nicht, Vater. Tatsache ist, dass Mutter immer besonders gut drauf war, wenn sie ‚die Gesellschaft von anderen genossen hat', wie du das ausdrückst. Was ich von jetzt an möchte ist absolute Ehrlichkeit."

„Verstehe", sagte Lucius. „Wird von mir jetzt erwartet, dir jedes Detail aus meinem Privatleben zu erzählen?"

„Nein", antwortete sein Sohn. „Aber wenn ich dich frage, ob dir jemand gefällt, dann gib nicht vor, dass du es nicht tust, weil du den guten Ehemann spielst."

„Nun gut", räumte der blonde Mann mit einem leichten Nicken ein. „Ja, ich finde… Kitty… sehr anziehend. Ich habe schon immer devote Frauen genossen."

Kitty schnurrte und alle drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihr und sahen zu, wie sie ihre Finger aus ihrem Höschen zog, sie in ihren Mund steckte und daran saugte und leckte, während sie Lucius anschaute.

„Sieht aus, als ob Kitty Sie mag, Mr. Malfoy", stellte Hermine mit einem Grinsen fest.

Bugger stand nun mit dem Tuch und einem Dolch in der Nähe und wartete auf Anweisungen. Harry riss sich von Kitty fort und fragte: „Werden Sie für mich bluten?"

Lucius und Snape sahen ihn an und der ältere Malfoy war der erste, der antwortete. „Ja, mein Lord. Und ich geben Ihnen gerne ebenso meinen Eid." Harrys Augenbraue fuhr hoch und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, während ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Das wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang, Malfoy", nickte der Gryffindor. Er winkte Bugger, der das Tuch mit Lucius Namen darauf auf den Couchtisch legte. Danach nahm er die Hand des Zauberers, ritzte in dessen Handfläche und drückte etwas Blut aus der Wunde, ehe er sie wieder mit einem Zauber verschloss.

Lucius stand auf und stellte sich vor Harrys Sessel. Dann beugte er ein Knie und senkte den Kopf: „Ich schwöre mit meinem Leben und den Leben meiner Familie, dass ich Ihnen treu dienen werde, mein Lord, bis ich nicht mehr bin." Harry lehnte sich vor und hob die Hand in Lucius Richtung, der sie ergriff und sie küsste.

Snape beobachtete das Verfahren mit Grausen. Sicher würde Potter von ihm keinen Kuss erwarten, oder?

Der Gryffindor legte eine Hand auf Lucius Kopf und sagte: „Das haben Sie gut gemacht. Auch wenn mein Vertrauen noch nicht da ist, ist es ein guter Anfang. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht."

„Das werde ich nicht, mein Lord", antwortete Malfoy.

Harry zog seine Hand zurück und setzte sich wieder zurück. „Bugger, reinige sofort Mr. Malfoy und heile ihn."

„Ja, Herr", gab der Halbelf zurück. Er schaute Lucius an und warf seine grünen Arme in die Luft. Ein Wind frischte auf und nahm jede Spur von Schmutz oder Blut von Lucius Haut, Kleidung und Haar. Der Zauberer fühlte, wie seine Schrammen und Schnitte heiß prickelten, während sie gelindert, geheilt und geflickt wurden.

„Danke, mein Lord", sagte er dann, erhob sich und setzte sich auf seinen vorherigen Platz auf dem Sofa.

Alle sahen jetzt Snape an, der sich gerade ganz offensichtlich sehr unbehaglich fühlte.

„Also, Snape", fragte Harry. „Wie haben Sie sich entschieden? Lucius war sehr kooperativ. Wirklich, ich neige dazu, diejenigen zu belohnen, die gehorsam sind." Er sah zu Kitty hinüber. „Kitty? Gefällt dir Lucius?"

„Miau", nickte das Kätzchen.

„Bist du sicher, Kitty?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Du brauchst nur das tun, was DU tun möchtest."

„Miau", nickte das Kätzchen wieder.

„Geh zu Lucius", befahl Harry. Kitty krabbelte durch das Zimmer, wobei sich ihr geschmeidiger Körper mit katzenartiger Anmut bewegte und ihre Brüste, die nur durch das knappe Pelzoberteil bekleidet waren, unter ihr baumelten.

Alle im Raum wurden von ihrem sexy Schleichgang angezogen und hitzige Blicke sahen Lucius an, als sie bei ihm ankam. Draco zog sanft an Hermines Arm. „Lass mich dort sitzen, Liebes", sagte er. Ich möchte, dass du auf meinem Schoß sitzt."

Hermine überließ ihm ihren Platz und setzte sich zielsicher auf seine wachsende Erregung. Sie spürte seine Härte an ihrem Hintern und da sie selbst angeturnt war, verstand sie Dracos Bedürfnis gut. Sie wackelte sanft mit ihrer Kehrseite über ihm und er streichelte währenddessen ihre Hüften mit seinen Fingern und hielt sie fest auf sich.

Kitty hockte nun zu Lucius Füßen und sah mit lustvollem Blick zu ihm hoch.

Lucius war definitiv von dem kleinen Haustiger angeturnt, aber er war nicht sicher, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Wollte Potter, dass er vor ihm eine Vorstellung gab? Kitty glitt mit ihren Händen an seinen Beinen hoch und hielt sich an den Knien fest, während sie sich zu einer knienden Position zwischen Malfoys Beinen hochzog. Sie sah ihn an und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Küss sie", ächzte Draco.

Lucius grinste Snape an und beugte sich vor. Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und küsste – zuerst sanft – Kittys Lippen. Deren Hände flogen hoch und griffen nach seinem Kopf, um ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihm ihre Zunge in den Hals zu schieben. Lucius Aufmerksamkeit lag nun voll bei dem Kätzchen, er stöhnte kehlig auf und erwiderte den Kuss, indem er ihre heiße Mundhöhle erschmeckte.

Seine Hände gingen kurz danach auf Wanderschaft, fanden Kittys Rücken und streichelten ihn, während sie in den Kuss schnurrte. ‚Wenn sie eine Show wollen', dachte Lucius, ‚dann sollen sie eine bekommen.' Er fand den Haken von Kittys BH und öffnete ihn. Das Kätzchen ließ ihre Arme fallen, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, damit Lucius die Träger über ihre Schultern gleiten lassen konnte. Dann bedeckten seine großen Hände ihre Brüste, kneteten sie und rollten ihre steifen Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern. Kitty stöhnte und schnurrte wieder in seinem Mund, lehnte sich weiter nach vorn in seinen Griff und bog den Rücken durch, was ihren Po weiter herausstehen ließ.

Snape saß direkt gegenüber von Lucius auf einem separaten Sofa. Er konnte Kittys Brüste von dort aus nicht sehen, aber er sah diesen verdammt verlockenden Hintern, der sich ihm entgegen streckte. Sein Glied erwachte zum Leben und er rutschte unbehaglich umher.

Harry beobachtete belustigt Snapes Reaktion. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er bald bekommen würde, was er wollte. Lucius Mund lag nun über Kittys Brüsten und während er sie von unten anhob, saugte er daran und biss leicht hinein. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, hielt die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte vor Vergnügen. Harry entschied, dass er Snapes Entscheidung ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen sollte.

„Malfoy", sagte er und veranlasste so Lucius, seine lusterfüllten Augen von Kittys Brüsten zu lösen und ihn anzusehen. „Halt."

Lucius ließ zögernd Kitty los und lehnte sich wieder zurück, während er unter abgehackter Atmung und mit geschwollen Lippen die Worte formte: „Ja, mein Lord." Kitty seufzte enttäuscht, als Lucius heiße Hände und sein Mund ihren Körper losließen.

„Harry, das war Kitty gegenüber echt gemein!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Tut mir leid, Kitty", entschuldigte sich Harry. „Ich habe nur die Gehorsamkeit meines neuesten Anhängers getestet. Er hat meinen kleinen Test bestanden, deshalb gestatte ich ihm eine weitere Belohnung. Packen Sie ihn aus, Lucius!"

„Ja, mein Lord", grinste der Mann. Er schaute Snape an und sah eine leichte Überraschung in dessen Gesicht, weil er so schnell Potters Forderungen gehorchte. Aber das war ihm egal. Nicht wenn es bedeutete, dass ihm dieses wundervolle Tierchen solch ein Vergnügen bereitete. Er zog seine Robe aus und öffnete die Hose, schob sie von seinen Hüften und unter den Hintern. Er nahm seinen großen, erigierten Penis heraus und fuhr leicht mit den Fingern darüber, während seine Blicke Kittys hübsches Gesicht verschlangen.

Draco hatte versucht, seine Hand diskret unter Hermines Rock zu schieben, um mit ihrem Kitzler zu spielen, während sie immer noch ihren Hintern auf seinem Glied rieb, aber durch ihre sitzende Position war das schwer zu verbergen. Snape äugte stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen hinüber. Hermines Augen waren von Lucius und Kitty gefesselt, aber Draco sah, dass Snape beobachtete, wie sich seine Hand unter Hermines Rock bewegte und grinste den verstimmten Professor an. Als dieser Dracos Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, sah er sofort zurück zu Kitty und Lucius.

Das Kätzchen leckte sich die Lippen und blickte auf Lucius Schaft, den er vor ihr selbst streichelte.

„Kitty, willst du ihn blasen?", fragte Harry.

Sie nickte und stöhnte auf.

„Wollen Sie das auch, Lucius? Möchten Sie, dass Kitty Ihnen den Schwanz bläst?"

„Ja", keuchte Lucius. „Ich möchte das!"

„Also gut", sagte Harry.

Kitty schnurrte, beugte sich über Lucius Schoß, nahm ihm dessen Penis aus der Hand und legte ihre kühlen Finger um den harten Schaft. Sie fing an, über die Spitze zu lecken und schmeckte so die ersten Tropfen, während sie Geräusche machte, als wäre es das leckerste Mahl, dass sie jemals geschmeckt hätte. Sie kreiste mit ihrer Zunge um die Eichel, ehe sie ihn voll in den Mund nahm, daran zog, saugte und schmeckte. Lucius schloss die Augen und seufzte genüsslich, während Kitty mit ihrer Zunge an ihm spielte und an all den richtigen Orten leckte.

Harry sah, dass Snape jetzt schwitzte, während er Kittys Kopf sah, der sich über Lucius Schoß auf und ab bewegte und immer noch ihren perfekten Hintern zu seinem sichtlichen Vergnügen herausstreckte.

„Nun", meinte Harry zu Snape. „Haben Sie sich entschieden, gehorsam zu sein, während Sie sich in diesem Haus befinden?"

Snape riss den Blick von Kitty los und schaute Harry stumm an. Wie konnte Potter nur zu einem solchen Zeitpunkt diese Frage stellen? „Ich werde keinen Eid ablegen", sagte er schnell und wandte seinen Blick sofort wieder Kitty und Lucius zu.

„Ich brauche keinen Eid, nur Ihr Blut", erwiderte Harry. Als Snape keine Antwort gab, schaute Harry nach, worauf er starrte. Kittys Hintern bewegte sich hin und her, während sie an Lucius saugte. Er stellte fest, dass Snape es kaum erwarten konnte, seine Hände darauf zu legen.

Deshalb meinte er: „Würde es Ihnen nicht gefallen, sich in diese heiße, nasse Höhle zu versenken? Sie müssen mir nur Ihr Blut geben."

Snape schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Sinne unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Aber er konnte es verdammt noch mal nicht! Er wollte sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit vögeln! Er machte ein gequältes Geräusch und streckte seine Hand in Buggers Richtung aus. „Mach es!", fauchte er den grinsenden Halbkobold an.

tbc

* * *

Nächste Woche geht es weiter, unter anderem macht Hermine einen Besuch… 


	38. Nicht wie es scheint

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Wie immer geht mein größter Dank an Schnuffi. Deine Meinung ist mir so wichtig…

Ich habe heute absolut nichts zu sagen +gg+ - außer vielleicht… Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Nicht wie es scheint**

Snape drang von hinten in Kitty ein und stieß sein hartes Glied in ihre nassen Tiefen, während sie ihre orale Stimulation von Lucius fortführte. Sie stöhnte und schnurrte, als sich der Tränkemeister in ihr bewegte und die verlockenden Brüste bei jedem Stoß wackelten. Lucius legte seine Hände darauf und drückte die sensiblen Brustwarzen.

Die drei beobachtenden Teenager wurden immer erregter. Hermines und Dracos Lippen pressten sich in verzweifelter Not aufeinander. Harry fühlte, wie seine Temperatur stieg, aber er konnte nicht widerstehen, seinem ungeliebtesten Professor eine letzte Gehässigkeit an den Kopf zu werfen. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn einen die Leute beobachten, Snape?" Er bezog sich damit auf die Zeit, als der Tränkemeister sie im Geheimen während ihrer Strafarbeiten beobachtet hatte und fragte sich, ob seine Worte von dem erregten Mann überhaupt registriert wurden. Snape gönnte ihm kaum einen Blick, während er weiter Kitty vögelte, sie an den Hüften hielt und fest in sie stieß.

Harry stand auf und trat zum Sessel, wo sich Draco und Hermine küssten. Er beugte sich hinab und gesellte sich zu diesem Kuss hinzu. Dann meinte er: „Gehen wir vögeln." Sie nickten ihm atemlos zu und standen auf.

Hermine schaute zu Snape und Lucius. „Eine Sache noch." Snape verlangsamte einen Moment lang seine Bewegungen, als er bemerkte, dass sie dabei waren, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Lucius war kurz vor dem Orgasmus und beide Männer sahen sie mit erhitzten Gesichtern an, als sie angesprochen wurden. „Sie dürfen mit Kitty spielen", erklärte sie ihnen. „Aber Sie dürfen sie nicht verletzen oder sie zu Dingen zwingen, die sie nicht tun möchte. Ebenso erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie nicht egoistisch sind und darauf achten, dass sie auch ihr Vergnügen hat. Sie darf nicht weniger als drei Orgasmen haben. Ist das klar?"

Snape nickte und fuhr in seiner Tätigkeit fort, während Lucius ausstieß: „Ja, Mylady!" Kitty lächelte ihre Lady dankbar an, ehe sie sich wieder Lucius Glied zuwandte.

Als sich Hermine umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass Harry und Draco den Salon bereits verlassen hatten. Sie ging und sah sie am unteren Ende der großen Treppe. Harry saß auf der dritten Stufe und hatte die Hosen unten, während Draco auf dem Boden zwischen seinen Knien saß und seinen begabten Mund an seinem Freund benutzte. Hermine kam mit einem Grinsen auf sie zu und zog ihr eigenes Höschen auf dem Weg zu ihnen aus.

„Harry", sagte sie. „Wie hast du es geschafft, dass Professor Snape so schnell gehorcht hat? Ich halte ihn nicht für einen Mann, der sich so vom Sex beherrschen lässt."

Der Gefragte legte seinen Kopf auf der Stufe über ihm ab und lächelte. „Ich habe Bugger ein wenig Lustpulver auf den Rand seiner Teetasse streuen lassen."

Draco hob kurz den Kopf und lachte. Dann attackierte er Harrys Schaft mit noch mehr Eifer, denn er wollte ihn zu dem Punkt bringen, an dem er nicht mehr reden konnte.

„Scheiße!", stöhnte der Gryffindor. Er blickte auf Hermine, die ihre Finger unter ihrem Rock hatte, während sie ihnen zusah und bat: „Komm über mein Gesicht."

Sie kletterte die Stufen nach oben bis zu seinem Kopf und kniete sich rittlings darüber. Danach beugte sie sich vor und stützte sich auf der Treppe über Harry ab, während sie spürte, wie dessen heißer Mund ihr feuchtes Zentrum bedeckte und sie leckte und probierte. Sie stöhnte und biss auf ihre Fingerknöchel. Sie fühlte seine Befreiung, als er in Dracos Mund kam, da er seinen heißen Atem auf sie blies und an ihrer Klitoris stöhnte, was sie ebenfalls voller Entzücken zum Stöhnen brachte.

Dann kam der Blonde die Stufen empor und riss sich die Hose herunter. Er setzte sich mit einem Penis, der hart vor lauter Begehren war, auf eine Stufe in Höhe von Hermines Gesicht. Sie beugte sich über ihn und fing an, mit ihrer Zunge an ihm entlang zu lecken, umschloss ihn dann mit ihrem heißen Mund und stöhnte, als Harry begann, seine Finger in sie zu stecken und sie rhythmisch zu bewegen, um mehr Feuchtigkeit aus ihr heraus zu locken. Derweil leckte und saugte er an ihrem sensiblen Organ. Nachdem sie gekommen war, stand er auf und ging weiter die Stufen empor. Er kniete jetzt über Dracos Gesicht und schob seinen Penis in den Mund des stöhnenden Slytherin.

Sie kamen allmählich die Stufen hinauf und überholten einander wie beim Bockspringen, kaum dass einer zum Orgasmus gekommen war. Sie hielten erst inne, als sie nicht mehr konnten und keuchend am oberen Ende der Treppe lagen. „Scheiße, ich liebe euch beide. Verlasst mich niemals!", sagte Draco atemlos.

„Das werden wir nicht", schnaufte Hermine. „Wir bleiben für immer zusammen."

Harry nickte und stimmte zu: „Für immer."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Beim Mittagessen saßen Lucius und Snape auf einer Seite des Tisches, Draco gegenüber. Harry saß an einem Ende und Hermine an dem anderen. Snape rieb häufig seine Schläfen als versuche er, Kopfschmerzen los zu werden und Harry grinste seine beiden Freunde an.

„Kitty sieht vollkommen befriedigt aus", stellte Hermine fest.

Snape schaute sie verstimmt an und fragte sich, was ihn besessen hatte, Potter sein Blut zu geben und hinterher noch eine Frau in einem Raum voller Leute zu vögeln.

Draco versuchte, sein Lachen zurück zu halten, wirklich, aber der Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht war unbezahlbar und er konnte einfach nicht an sich halten. Harry und Hermine stimmten kurz darauf mit ein und sogar Lucius konnte ein halbes Grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Das ist genug!", nörgelte Snape.

Hermine trocknete ihre Lachtränen und sagte: „Tut mir Leid, Professor. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Was auch immer in Marlston passiert, bleibt in Marlston."

„Hoffen wir, dass das wahr ist", sagte Snape finster blickend.

„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Professor", schaltete sich Draco ein. „Sie können mir nicht weismachen, dass Ihnen das nicht gefallen hat!"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!", antwortete Snape brüsk. „Ich halte nichts davon, Sex in Gegenwart anderer zu haben!"

„Aber es macht Ihnen nichts aus, andere dabei zu beobachten", bemerkte Harry.

Snape studierte sein Gesicht. „Dann sind wir jetzt quitt, Potter."

„Oh, da bin ich nicht sicher. Sie hatten sieben Tage der Beobachtung. Ich glaube, da braucht es noch sechs weitere, damit wir quitt sind."

Die Augen des Professors weiteten sich gefährlich. „Das wagen Sie nicht."

„Ach, glauben Sie?", lächelte der Gryffindor.

„Können wir bitte über etwas Wichtigeres reden?", knurrte Snape. „Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen um Sie zu unterhalten, Potter. Was haben Sie außer Ihrem blutgierigen Amoklauf hier sonst noch entdeckt? Dumbledore hat Sie drei doch gebeten, Marlston zu durchsuchen, oder nicht?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine. „Wir…", sie unterbrach mittendrin den Satz, als sie den warnenden Blick auf Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Wir haben nichts gefunden", warf der Gryffindor ein, „außer einer Bibliothek voll mit dunkelmagischen Büchern."

Das machte Lucius neugierig und er fragte: „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich nach dem Mittagessen einen Blick in Ihre Bibliothek werfe, Mylady?"

„Ganz und gar nicht, Mr. Malfoy, seien Sie mein Gast."

Snape sah Harry vorsichtig an, denn irgendwie wusste er, dass der Junge etwas vor ihm verbarg. „Nur eine Bibliothek?", erkundigte er sich mit ungläubiger Stimme. „Waren Sie in keinem der Ritualräume? Ich war hier schon einmal, Potter."

„Ja, wir haben sie gesehen", antwortete Harry. „Dort gibt es außer den Schlangen nicht viel." Beiläufig aß er sein Essen und versuchte, seine Gedanken vor Snapes prüfendem Blick zu blockieren.

„Was haben Sie das letzte Mal, als Sie hier waren, gemacht, Professor? Haben Sie meine Eltern gut gekannt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Snape wandte seinen Kopf von Harry ab und konzentrierte sich auf Hermines unschuldige Frage. Sie war nicht so gut wie Potter darin, ihre Gedanken zu blockieren. Er konnte in ihrem Kopf Bilder von Portraits sehen, vielen Portraits, die in einem großen Korridor hingen. Dieser Flur war einer, den er beim letzten Mal, als er hier gewesen war, nicht gesehen hatte. Aber vielleicht doch, denn einige Erinnerungen wurden ihm weggenommen, als er diesen Ort verließ. Plötzlich durchfuhr ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Schädel und er schloss die Augen und verzog das Gesicht.

„Professor?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Der Schmerz ließ nach und er atmete erleichtert aus. ‚Also beschützen diese _Wesen_ ihre Gedanken ebenfalls', dachte er. Er musste noch sorgfältiger in seinen Methoden für die Beschaffung von Informationen sein. Offensichtlich erzählten sie ihm einiges nicht und er vermutete, dass das daran lag, weil ihm Potter nicht vertraute.

Er schaute Hermine erneut an und sagte: „Ich kannte Ihre Eltern nicht besonders gut. Ich war, um es mal so auszudrücken, ein Neuling zu dieser Zeit. Sebastian und Morgana Marlston waren sehr verschlossene Menschen. Sie ließen nicht viele in ihre unmittelbare Nähe. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass sie sehr mächtig waren. Lord Voldemort wohnte eine Zeit lang bei ihnen." Er sah sich ihre Gesichter an und bemerkte, dass niemand von diesen Neuigkeiten überrascht zu sein schien. Es bestätigte seine Überlegungen, dass sie viel mehr wussten, als sie sich anmerken ließen.

„Also kamen Sie deshalb hierher?", fragte Hermine, nicht locker lassend. „Voldemort hat Sie hierher gebracht?"

„Zu dieser Zeit", erwiderte der Tränkemeister, „wurden neue Todesser hier eingeführt. Viele von uns bekamen dabei unser Dunkles Mal."

„Wissen Sie, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind?"

„Ich hörte, dass ihnen während des Krieges aus dem Hinterhalt aufgelauert wurde. Ich weiß aber nicht von wem."

Hermine sah Lucius fragend an.

„Ich weiß das auch nicht, Mylady", antwortete der ältere Malfoy. „Ich weiß nur, dass Voldemort zu jener Zeit sehr wütend war, aber keiner wagte es, nach dem Grund zu fragen."

„War er danach noch einmal alleine in Marlston?", wollte sie jetzt von Snape wissen.

„Man kann nicht nach Marlston kommen, wenn kein Marlston anwesend ist", gab dieser zurück. „Das Haus gewährt ihm nicht länger Zutritt und Sie, die letzte Marlston, waren nirgends aufzufinden."

„Dumbledore stellte sicher, dass Hermine nicht gefunden werden konnte", ergänzte Harry, während er anfing, im Kopf die Teile zusammen zu legen. „Er wusste, dass das Voldemort von Marlston fern halten würde."

„Ja", erklärte Snape. „Ich bin sicher, dass das den Zorn des Dunklen Lords noch stärker schürte. In jeden Fall, denke ich, sollten wir uns auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren. Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen dabei zu helfen, die Kraftquelle zu suchen, die Dumbledore erwähnt hat. Ich schlage vor, dass wir damit nach dem Mittagessen beginnen. Je eher wir sie finden, desto schneller können wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Hermine, Draco und Harry schauten einander an.

„Natürlich, Professor", stimmte das Mädchen zu. „Marlston ist ziemlich groß. Ich bin sicher, dass Harry und Draco Ihnen bei der Suche helfen können. Im Dorf gibt es jemanden, den ich aufsuchen möchte, deshalb werde ich den Rest des Nachmittags nicht hier sein."

„Bist du sicher, dass du alleine gehen willst, Hermine?", fragte Harry. „Einer von uns könnte mit dir kommen."

„Schon in Ordnung, Harry", wiegelte sie ab. Sie stand auf und wandte sich an Bugger, der in der Nähe wartete. „Bugger, bitte bringe Mr. Malfoy zur Bibliothek und lass dann die Kutsche kommen."

„Ja, Herrin", sagte Bugger, verbeugte sich und wartete darauf, dass Lucius aufstand. Dieser ging zuerst zu Hermine und nahm wieder ihre Hand.

„Danke, Mylady, für Ihre Gastfreundschaft. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Nachmittag." Er hob ihre Hand und küsste sie erneut. Er war sehr geschickt, aber Hermine fühlte, dass er mit ihr kokettierte und das war ihr sehr unangenehm. Warum die anderen das nicht sahen, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Er ging mit Bugger und Hermine sagte zu den anderen: „Viel Glück bei eurer Suche", ehe sie sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Kutsche hielt vor Meris Häuschen an und Hermine war überrascht, als sie die Vordertür weit offen vor fand und zwei Tassen Tee dampfend auf dem Küchentisch standen. Sie blieb in der Tür stehen und rief: „Meri?"

„Kommen Sie herein, Mylady", hörte sie Meris Stimme aus einem anderen Raum rufen.

Als diese aus dem Hinterzimmer kam, fragte Hermine: „Ist es ein schlechter Zeitpunkt für einen Besuch?"

„Oh nein, ich habe Sie erwartet", lächelte die Frau. „Bitte setzen Sie sich und machen Sie es sich bequem." Sie nahm Hermine den Umhang und den Schal ab und das Mädchen setzte sich.

„Ihr Blick in die Zukunft ist fantastisch", meinte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich Ihnen nicht früher Bescheid gegeben habe."

„Das ist überhaupt kein Problem", antwortete Meri, während sie dem Mädchen gegenüber Platz nahm. „Wie läuft es im Manor?"

„Es ist ein wunderschöner Ort, aber es dauert ein wenig, bis man sich daran gewöhnt hat. Marlston hat anscheinend wirklich viele Geheimnisse."

„Und Sie sind zu mir gekommen, um Antworten zu bekommen?"

„Ja", gestand Hermine. „Ich möchte alles wissen, das Sie mir sagen können."

„Ich kenne nicht alle Geheimnisse von Marlston, Mylady, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt jemanden gibt, der sie kennt."

„Aber Sie leben schon eine lange Zeit in diesem Dorf, oder? Kannten Sie meine Eltern?"

„Ja, so gut wie jeder Dorfbewohner seinen Lord und seine Lady kennen kann", antwortete Meri. „Sie waren eine mächtige Hexe und ein mächtiger Zauberer."

„Wer war der Erbe, mein Vater oder meine Mutter?"

„Deine Mutter trug das Blut. Sie war ein Einzelkind wie Sie." Meri musterte Hermines Gesicht mit scharfem Auge. „Da liegt etwas ziemlich schwer auf Ihrem Gemüt, Kind. Und das ist auch der wahre Grund, warum Sie her gekommen sind und mich besuchen."

Hermine seufzte und wärmte ihre Hände an der heißen Tasse vor sich. „Da gibt es etwas. Wissen Sie von der Ahnengalerie in Marlston?"

„Ich habe davon gehört", antwortete die Frau. „Aber ich habe sie nie gesehen. Dort sind die Portraits Ihrer Ahnen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine, „und auch eines von jedem Dunklen Lord."

Meri nickte, als wäre das nichts Neues für sie. „Also haben Sie Ihre Eltern gesehen?" Die alte Frau sah, wie das Gesicht der Erbin einen Moment blass wurde, ehe sie bejahend den Kopf neigte.

„Ich…", fing Hermine nervös an. Wollte sie das wirklich wissen? Sie war sich gar nicht mehr sicher. Meri jedoch nahm ihr die Frage ab.

„Sie möchten wissen, wer Ihr Vater war", stellte sie fest. Hermine senkte den Blick und nickte. „Warum glauben Sie, dass ich die Antwort darauf kenne?", wollte die alte Frau wissen.

„Nun, ich weiß es natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Es ist nur… vielleicht… haben Sie zu der Zeit jemanden darüber reden hören und vielleicht haben sogar meine Eltern etwas zu einem der Dorfbewohner gesagt." Sie seufzte schwer. „Ich kann irgendwie nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Ich meine, was wenn…"

„Was, wenn Sie die Tochter des Täuschers wären?", beendete Meri den Satz für sie. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als wenn es ihr körperliche Schmerzen zufügen würde, diese Worte zu hören.

Die alte Frau blieb eine ganze Weile stumm, während sie das Mädchen ansah. Hermine brach dann das Schweigen. „Warum nennen Sie ihn den Täuscher? Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass man ihn so bezeichnet, ehe ich nach Marlston gekommen bin."

Meri nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und musterte Hermine sorgfältig. „Keiner weiß wirklich, wie schwarz sein Herz wirklich ist, außer einer Person vielleicht. Es war vorherbestimmt, dass er nach Marlston kommen und ein Teil der Triade mit Morgana und Sebastian bilden würde. Wissen Sie davon?"

„Ja, die Portraits erklärten, wie die Dunklen Lords nach der Macht von Marlston suchten und Teil der Triade wurden", erzählte Hermine nickend.

„Dadurch dass die Dunkle Macht das Kind aussuchte, wählte es unklugerweise zu dieser Zeit Tom Riddle, der nicht lieben konnte. Macht ist das Einzige, das ihm wichtig ist und damit die leeren Stellen in seiner Seele füllt. Er akzeptierte glücklich den Platz in der Triade, da ihn die Macht von Marlston mehr als alles andere auf der Welt anzog", erklärte Meri mit einem fernen Blick in den Augen.

„Aber er war immer schon durchtrieben", fuhr sie fort. „Er wusste, dass ihm Sebastian und Morgana Marlston nie gegeben hätte, wenn er ihnen nicht Liebe vorgeheuchelt hätte. Er war ein gut aussehender Mann und hat all seinen Charme dazu benutzt, sie zu umwerben und ihre Liebe und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er hatte Erfolg. Aber zur selben Zeit, als er um Sebastian und Morgana warb, warb er auch um das Dorf. Er täuschte uns gegenüber Großzügigkeit und Wohlwollen vor. Er schwor, uns zu schützen und bot Hilfe für diejenigen in Not an. Wir vertrauten ihm, akzeptieren ihn – genauso wie es unser Lord und unsere Lady taten."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Ein Dorf voller Anhänger hat ihm nicht gereicht", antwortete Meri. „Außenstehende trafen ein, die er ins Manor einlud. Sie sind alle wieder gegangen – mit seinem Mal in ihrem Fleisch eingebrannt. Seine Macht in Marlston wuchs immer weiter und alle, die zu ihm aufblickten, konnten das deutlich sehen. Seine Anhänger nahmen an Anzahl und Stärke zu und bald zwangen sie andere Zaubererfamilien, entweder Gefolgsleute oder Feinde zu werden."

„Die Dorfbewohner akzeptierten das trotzdem zu jener Zeit, denn wir waren verwirrt über sein Bedürfnis, die magische Welt zu dominieren. Deine Eltern folgten ihm ebenfalls, denn sie sahen zuerst nicht seine wahren Absichten, seine Endziele. Als er jedoch voller Macht und Blutdurst war, zeigten Sebastian und Morgana die ersten Zeichen von Zweifel. Mehr und mehr blieben sie seinen Schlachten und Feldzügen fern, die gegen alle gerichtet waren, die nicht seiner Meinung waren."

„Dann empfing Ihre Mutter Sie, Mylady", lächelte Meri. „Die Aussicht auf Mutterschaft veränderte Morgana Marlston wie nichts zuvor. Sie flehte Riddle an, den Krieg zu beenden und bei ihr und Sebastian zu bleiben, um eine richtige Familie zu sein. Sebastian liebte Morgana innig, so war dessen Entscheidung schnell gefallen. Riddle jedoch ignorierte ihre Bitten und verließ Marlston wütend, um seinen Krieg fortzuführen."

„Er blieb über ein Jahr lang fort. Sie wurden geboren und der Lord und die Lady feierten Ihre Ankunft und ignorierten die Unruhen, die im Rest der Zaubererwelt vor sich gingen. Eines Tages dann kehrte er unerwartet nach Marlston zurück. Sebastian und Morgana hießen ihn willkommen, denn sie dachten, dass er endlich seine Meinung geändert hätte und ihre Freude mit ihnen teilen würde. Aber sie wussten nicht, dass er nicht wegen ihnen zurückgekommen war. Es war die Macht von Marlston, die er brauchte."

„Und das ist etwas, Mylady, das ich nicht weiß", meinte Meri und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Denn ich weiß nicht, was er im Manor tat, nur, dass er etwas nehmen wollte, was kein Dunkler Lord vor ihm jemals nehmen wollte. Er brach einen heiligen Schwur. Deine Eltern befahlen ihm zu gehen, denn ihre Herzen waren von seiner Täuschung gebrochen. Einen Monat später erhielten sie eine Botschaft von ihm. Er entschuldigte sich, bat um Vergebung und sagte, dass er nicht wisse, was über ihn gekommen war, so etwas tun zu wollen. Er bat deine Eltern zu ihm zu kommen und ihm eine neue Chance zu geben."

„Sie haben wohl immer noch Liebe für ihn in ihren Herzen gespürt, denn sie stimmten zu, zu ihm zu gehen. Doch ihr Vertrauen war vorbei und sie entschieden, Sie in die Obhut eines entfernten Verwandten zu geben, während sie sich mit ihm trafen. Sebastian und Morgana kehrten niemals nach Marlston zurück. Riddle tauchte innerhalb einer Woche nach ihrer Abreise auf und erzählte den Dorfbewohnern, dass Ihre Eltern in einer Schlacht getötet worden waren. Er bestand darauf, dass wir ihm sagen, wo Sie sind, denn ohne Ihr Blut würde er das Manor niemals mehr betreten können."

„Keiner von uns wusste, wo Sie waren. Er glaubte uns aber nicht. Seine Anhänger und er folterten und ermordeten viele von uns, um uns dazu zu bekommen, es ihm zu sagen. Dann ging er wutentbrannt und ist niemals wieder hierher zurückgekommen."

Hermines Herz flog in diesem Moment den Dorfbewohnern zu und sie sagte: „Das tut mir so leid, Meri." Sie saßen eine Weile lang schweigend zusammen, bis das Mädchen wissen wollte: „Sie glauben, dass er sie umgebracht hat, oder? Sie glauben nicht daran, dass sie in einem Kampf starben."

Meri schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, Mylady, ich glaube nicht daran. Sie haben seinen Krieg nicht mehr unterstützt. Warum sollten sie für ihn kämpfen, wenn alles, was sie wollten war, ihr Kind groß zu ziehen? Sie wurden getäuscht. Und als unser Lord und unsere Lady fort waren, litt Marlston Village und verarmte. Das Einzige, dass uns vom Gehen abhielt, war der Glaube daran, dass Sie eines Tages zurückkehren würden."

Hermine war von der plötzlichen Stimmung ergriffen und sie konnte den Klumpen nicht verhindern, der sich in ihrem Hals bildete. „Danke, dass Sie mir das alles erzählt, haben, Meri", sagte sie weich.

„Wir sind glücklich, dass du zurück gekommen bist, Kind", sagte die Frau und lächelte gütig. „Sehr glücklich."

Hermine stand auf und sah durch das Fenster auf die untergehende Sonne. „Es ist spät geworden. Ich muss zurück. Nochmals vielen Dank."

Sie drehte sich um, um zur Tür zu gehen, als Meris Stimme sie aufhielt. „Ich habe Ihre Frage nicht beantwortet, Mylady, die Antwort, die Sie suchten als Sie herkamen."

„Woher sollten Sie die Antwort kennen?", erwiderte Hermine. „Es war dumm von mir zu glauben, dass es irgendjemand könnte."

Sie ging durch die Tür und bestieg die Kutsche, als Meri ihr folgte. „Mylady? Können Sie die Sprache der Schlangen sprechen?", rief sie ihr nach.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Dann ist Sebastian Marlston Ihr wahrer Vater", sagte die alte Frau. „Die Ahnen von Tom Riddle konnten alle Parsel sprechen."

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Hermine und Hoffnung begann sich in ihrer Brust zu rühren.

„Ja, damit bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Die Kutsche begann nun, die Straße hinunter zu fahren und Hermine drehte noch einmal den Kopf, um zurück zu Meri zu sehen. „Aber woher wissen Sie das?", erkundigte sie sich. Doch die alte Frau war schon zu weit weg, um das noch zu hören.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Als Hermine zum Manor zurückkehrte, wartete Bugger schon an der Tür auf sie. Er verbeugte sich und begleitete sie nach drinnen, wo er ihr Umhang und Schal abnahm.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie.

„Die Herren sind immer noch mit dem Professor unten auf der Suche und Mr. Malfoy hat Briefe geschrieben und in der Bibliothek gelesen", antwortete Bugger.

„War die Suche fruchtbar?"

Der Halbkobold lächelte listig. „Nein, Herrin."

„Hast du irgendetwas damit zu tun?", grinste Hermine ihn wissend an.

„Ja Herrin", grinste er zurück.

„Gut", sagte sie. „Wir können noch nicht zulassen, dass Professor Snape jetzt schon von bestimmten Dingen erfährt. Nicht ehe wir drei entschieden haben, was zu tun ist."

„Ja, Herrin."

„Sage allen, dass es in einer Stunde Abendessen gibt", teilte sie ihm mit, während sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer nach oben machte. Sie war erschöpft und von der frostigen Heimreise kalt, daher wollte sie eine heiße Dusche nehmen, ehe sie alle anderen wieder sah.

Lucius Malfoy hatte die Kutsche vom Fenster der Bibliothek vor dem Manor ankommen sehen. Er beobachtete Hermine, wie sie zur Vordertür ging. Nun, da sie nicht mehr die schlammblütige Wichtigtuerin war, bemerkte er auch anerkennend ihre anderen ‚Aktivposten'. Sie war seit dem letzten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, wirklich wunderschön geworden und er konnte seinen Sohn verstehen, dass sie einen Reiz auf ihn ausübte. Ihre Macht und ihr Reichtum waren ebenfalls Bonuspunkte. Er fragte sich, welcher Art Dracos Beziehung mit ihr nun war. Obwohl er Zeichen offensichtlicher Anziehung gesehen hatte, machte sein Sohn doch klar, dass er ein Verhältnis zu Potter unterhielt, doch hatte er bisher noch nichts darüber gesagt, welche Art Beziehung er mit Hermine eingegangen war.

Lucius hörte, wie sie sich mit dem verdammten Mischlingshauselfen unterhielt, verstand aber nicht, was sie besprachen. Er presste sich eng an die Wand, während er sich den Korridor entlang in Richtung der Eingangshalle schob. Als er diese endlich erreichte, waren Hermine und ihr Diener fort und er schlenderte offen in den Raum und äugte die Treppen hinauf. Er erschrak, als Bugger hinter ihm auftauchte und sagte: „Das Abendessen gibt es in einer Stunde, Sir."

Lucius drehte sich um und starrte ihn an. „Sehr gut", sagte er höhnisch, da er sich bestens an die nicht allzu nette Behandlung erinnerte, die er von Bugger erhalten hatte. Er ging die Stufen hoch, um das Zimmer zu finden, dass ihm gezeigt worden war. Wenn man von der unangenehmen Art und Weise seiner Ankunft absah, hatte Lady Marlston doch sichergestellt, dass ihm, um es wieder gut zu machen, luxuriöse Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung gestellt wurden.

Er ereichte das Kopfende der Treppe, blieb stehen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, in welcher Richtung sein Zimmer lag. Drei verschiedene Flügel dehnten sich vor ihm aus – einer links, einer rechts und einer geradeaus. Er war nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass sein Zimmer rechts lag.

Als er sich auf den Weg den Flur hinunter machte, sah er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung durch eine Tür, die halb offen war. Er blieb einen Augenblick wie angewurzelt stehen und presste sich dann an die Wand, damit er nicht von demjenigen gesehen wurde, den er selbst jetzt beobachtete.

Hermine hatte gerade die Dusche verlassen und trug nur einen blauen Bademantel aus Seide. Ihre dampfende Haut ließ den Stoff wie ein Handschuh an ihrem Körper kleben und ihre Brustwarzen traten sofort heraus, als die kühle Luft darauf traf. Sie summte vor sich hin, setzte sich auf eine Chaiselongue und bereitete sich vor, ihre Beine einzucremen.

Lucius blieb ganz still stehen, wagte es kaum zu atmen und beobachtete, wie sie den Gürtel ihres Bademantels aufknotete und ihn so auseinander fallen ließ. Ihre wundervollen Kurven entblößten sich seinem Blick.

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Lust.

tbc

* * *

Ähm… vielleicht hätte ich oben schon sagen sollen, dass es hier einen Cliffhanger gibt +lach+? Nächste Woche erfahrt ihr, was Lucius nun macht… 


	39. Verwirrende Schönheit

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Schnuffi, tausend Dank. Hier hattest du eine Menge Arbeit… man sollte wohl doch nicht bis spät in die Nacht hinein übersetzen +lach+!

Euch hat alle Lucius Spannerei ziemlich überrascht, erschrocken oder zumindest vorsichtig werden lassen, was da wohl kommt. Ihr hattet Recht… +zwinker+. Lest, was passiert…

**

* * *

**

**Verwirrende Schönheit **

Nachdem sie sich zuvor die Beine rasiert hatte, schmierte Hermine die beruhigende Creme mit langen, festen Strichen über sie. Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf zurück auf die Chaiselonge, schloss einen Augenblick lang ihre Augen und dachte darüber nach, was sie alles von Meri erfahren hatte. Sie war so erleichtert, dass Tom Riddle nicht ihr Vater war, dass ihr schlichtweg ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie – auch ohne vorherigen Versuch - nicht Parsel sprechen konnte und wusste, dass sie Harry niemals verstanden hatte, wenn er es sprach.

Ein Lächeln formte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie an ihre beiden Freunde dachte, die Professor Snape durch die Kerker führten. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die Jungs schon hier wären, wenn sie zurückkam, aber leider waren sie das nicht. Ihre Gedanken waren stets voll von ihnen und sie war überglücklich, die beiden in ihrem Leben zu haben, ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die sie sie fühlen ließen!

Hermine hob die Hand und fuhr damit durch ihre Haare, während sie ruhig da lag. Ihre Finger wanderten zu einer Brust und begannen, mit der Brustwarze zu spielen, die sich dadurch verhärtete. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihr und sie zog die blaue Seide ihres Bademantels weiter auseinander, damit sie die nackte Haut ihrer Brüste mit beiden Händen umfassen konnte.

Eines ihrer Lieblingsbilder von Draco und Harry war, wenn sie zur gleichen Zeit eine ihrer Brustwarzen in den Mund nahmen. Sie schloss erneut die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass die Jungs nun bei ihr wären und an ihr leckten und saugten. Hermine feuchtete ihre Fingerspitzen an und griff wieder nach ihren Brüsten, denn sie wollte, dass die kühle Luft im Raum noch zu ihrer Erregung beitrug.

Bald verließ eine Hand ihre Brustwarze, fuhr langsam hinunter über ihren Bauch und streichelte dabei die weiche Haut. Ein abgewinkeltes Bein fiel leicht zur Seite, als ihre Finger ihr feuchtes Inneres fanden und dabei durch die anschwellenden Falten glitten. Hermines Lippen teilten sich, als ihr ein leiser Seufzer des Vergnügens entkam – unwissend, dass jede Bewegung von ihr genauestens von einem unglaublich erregten Zauberer beobachtet wurde.

Lucius Malfoy konnte sich einfach nicht von dem Anblick losreißen, wie Hermine selbst mit sich spielte. In diesem Moment war sie schöner, als er es sich das jemals vorgestellt hätte und zum ersten Mal beneidete er seinen Sohn. Wenn er nur für eine kleine Weile sein Sohn sein könnte, vielleicht durch einen Zauber, würde er diesen mit Freuden sprechen, um den Körper der Lady Marlston auszuprobieren. Aber er war seine Magie los, seit er an diesen Ort gekommen war, deshalb begnügte er sich mit Zusehen und Begehren. Seine Erregung war sofort, als sie ihren Mantel geöffnet und sich entblößt hatte, da gewesen.

Er bemühte sich, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während er zusah, wie ihre Hände über ihren Körper wanderten. Oh, was er dafür tun würde, wenn er diese durch die seinen ersetzen könnte! Ihre Haut war noch feucht von ihrer Dusche und sah so weich aus. Wenn das hier Malfoy Manor und er der Herr des Hauses wäre, dann würde er in ihr Zimmer treten und sie nehmen, ob sie das wollte oder nicht.

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als sich ihre Finger schneller bewegten und ihre Seufzer, als sie den Höhepunkt erreichte, lauter wurden. Dann nahm er eine weitere Bewegung wahr und drehte überrascht den Kopf.

Der Halbkobold krabbelte an der Decke entlang und kam mit alarmierend schnellem Tempo auf ihn zu. Lucius drückte sich fester an die Wand, die Augen durch den Anblick weit aufgerissen. Die Kreatur hielt direkt über seinem Kopf an und sah wütend auf ihn hinunter.

„Sie sind ein böser Mann, Mr. Malfoy. Einfach meine Herrin auszuspionieren!", knurrte Bugger. Lucius sah nun, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt, aber es war zu spät um aus dem Weg zu springen, denn Bugger schlug ihm damit über den Kopf.

Lucius fiel bewusstlos zu Boden und der Halbkobold hüpfte hinunter und stand nun aufrecht neben dem Körper. Er hob die Füße des Zauberers an und schleifte ihn, so schnell er konnte, fort.

Hermine stöhnte während ihres Orgasmus und keuchte laut, während sich ihr Körper rhythmisch immer wieder zusammen zog. Sie bemerkte nur am Rande den lauten Knall im Flur, da sich ihre Sinne gerade zu angenehm mit anderen Dingen beschäftigten. Als sie schließlich die Augen öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass die Tür halb offen war. Sie raffte den Mantel zusammen, band den Gürtel um und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen und sie weiter auf zu machen. Hermine sah nach beiden Seiten die Flure hinunter, erblickte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches. Die Türe wieder schließend machte sie sich für das Abendessen zurecht.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius erwachte von dem Geräusch tropfenden Wassers auf Stein. Sein Kopf pochte wieder einmal und als er versuchte, sich zur Seite zu drehen, stellte er fest, dass er das nicht konnte. Er riss die Augen auf, als er realisierte, dass er mit metallenen Schellen an Hand- und Fußgelenken auf einen Steinaltar gebunden war. Er hob den Kopf und bemerkte, dass er auch vollkommen nackt war und ausgebreitet wie ein Opfer an eine altertümliche Gottheit da lag.

„Jagt doch das verdammte Vieh endlich zum Teufel", fluchte Lucius, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie ihm Bugger eins über den Schädel gegeben hatte. „Erst werde ich ihm aber noch den Hals umdrehen!" Er sah die Steinwände rings umher und vermutete, dass er sich irgendwo in den weitläufigen Kerkerfluchten befand. Bugger war nirgendwo zu sehen, aber Lucius hatte so das Gefühl, dass er bald auftauchen würde.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich, während er wartete, dass etwas geschah darauf zu konzentrieren, dass der Schmerz in seinem Kopf nachließ. Nach ein paar Minuten fühlte er eine kühle Hand auf seiner Brust, die ihn leicht streichelte und er öffnete die Augen, um etwas höchst Unglaubliches zu sehen.

Lady Marlston stand in ihrem blauen Seidenbademantel neben dem Altar. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und Verlangen spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Er beobachtete, wie ihn ihre Hand einige Sekunden lang liebkosten, ehe er sie ansah.

Er kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen und fragte: „Was denken Sie, was Sie da machen?"

„Ist es nicht das, was du möchtest, Lucius?", antwortete Hermine mit einer Gegenfrage und ein sexy Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. Ihre Finger wanderten zu einer seiner Brustwarzen und fingen an, mit federleichten Strichen darüber zu fahren.

„Ich möchte diese Handschellen loswerden", fauchte er und versuchte, nicht auf die herrlichen Sensationen zu achten, die sie ihm verschaffte. Er mochte es nicht, so angreifbar zu sein. Niemals hatte er einer Frau die Oberhand gelassen, denn er war derjenige, der stets die Kontrolle haben wollte.

„Hm?", murmelte sie, während sie ihre Hand nach unten über seine Rippen und seinen Magen gleiten ließ.

Sein Glied verriet ihn, als es von selbst zum Leben erwachte und es ärgerte ihn, dass er nun nicht mehr vorgeben konnte, ihre Berührungen würden ihn nicht beeindrucken. Als sich ihre Hand um seine harte Länge schloss, zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne: „Sie gehören zu Draco und Potter!"

Hermines Hand bewegte sich weiter und sie sah ihn an. „Ich gehöre nur mir", erwiderte sie.

Lucius schloss die Augen. „Mach mich los und ich gebe dir, was du möchtest. Gleich wirst du meine jahrelange Erfahrung zwischen deinen hübschen Beinen haben!"

„Aber ich mag es, wenn du meiner Gnade ausgeliefert bist, Lucius", grinste die junge Frau.

„Ich mag es aber nicht!", knurrte er.

Sie lachte ihn kehlig an und meinte: „Dein Körper sagt etwas anderes." Sie ließ seinen Penis los und ging zum unteren Ende des Altars, genau zwischen seine gespreizten Beine. Sie kletterte auf die Steinplatte und begab sich langsam in Richtung seiner Leisten, wobei seine Beine rechts und links von ihr lagen. Sie neigte den Kopf und leckte sich entlang seines Schenkels bis zu seinem pochenden Schaft.

Sie gluckste wieder über die Art wie Lucius vor unterdrückter Wut und Lust zitterte. „Oh, mein armer Todesser", foppte sie ihn. „Festgebunden und hilflos." Sie wischte mit der Fingerspitze über den ersten Tropfen auf seinem Glied und steckte sie dann in den Mund, während sie sein Gesicht beobachtete.

„Du möchtest ihn in meinem Mund haben, nicht wahr?", grinste sie. Ihre Finger fuhren über seine Hoden, was ihn scharf einatmen ließ und so sein Begehren verriet. Sie grinste wieder. „Außerdem würdest du mich gerne vögeln, oder?"

„Ja", keuchte er. „Mach mich los und ich werde es tun, meine Liebe!"

„Warum sollte ich dich befreien? Ich kann dich auch so haben, wenn ich das möchte. Ich kann dir einen blasen und auf dir reiten, wenn ich will." Sie unterbrach nicht den Augenkontakt, während sie sich zu seinem Penis vorbeugte, ihn mit der Hand nahm und mit lang ausgestreckter Zunge einige Male schnell über ihn leckte.

Sie kicherte über seinen inneren Kampf, die Kontrolle behalten zu wollen, während er sich anstrengte, ein neutrales und gleichgültiges Gesicht zu machen. Das hielt er aber nicht durch, da ihr Mund nun seinen Schaft umschloss und sich daran zu bewegen begann. Er keuchte, versuchte aber sofort, sich wieder zu beherrschen, um zu verhindern, dass ihre Versuche von Erfolg gekrönt waren. Er gönnte ihr nicht die Genugtuung, diesen kleinen Machtkampf zu gewinnen.

Nach einer langen Weile hörte sie auf und hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Du hast keinen Spaß, Lucius", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Warum lässt du es nicht zu?"

„Willst du wissen, was mir Spaß machen würde?", fragte er rau. „Wenn du statt meiner an diesen Stein gefesselt wärst, hätte ich das größte Vergnügen daran."

„Musst du immer die Kontrolle haben?"

„Ja."

Sie seufzte schwer und wedelte mit der Hand. „Also gut."

Nach einer blitzschnellen, schlagartigen Wendung erkannte Lucius, dass jetzt Hermine auf dem Altar lag, festgebunden, wie er es gerade noch gewesen war und umgekehrt kniete er nun zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen. Einen Augenblick lang war er überrascht, da er sich fragte, wie sie das ohne ihren Zauberstab geschafft hatte.

Aber seine Überraschung verwandelte sich schnell in überwältigende Lust, als er merkte, dass er sie nun genau da hatte, wo er sie wollte. Er grinste sie an und sagte: „Sehr hübsch, meine Liebe. Du bist wirklich eine schlaue Hexe." Sein Blick fuhr über ihre gesamte Körperlänge im blauen Seidenmantel. „Aber mir ist klar, dass du dich genauso schnell wieder befreien kannst, wie du dich gerade angebunden hast und deshalb bist du immer noch die Mächtigere, auch in dieser Situation."

„Ich bleibe so, bis du mit mir fertig bist", versprach sie.

„Du lässt zu, dass ich mit dir mache, was ich möchte?", fragte Lucius und sein Puls beschleunigte sich bei dem Gedanken.

„Ja, und ich behaupte sogar, dass ich nicht will, wenn dich das anturnt", lächelte sie.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", erklärte Lucius, dessen Stimme schon dunkel vor Leidenschaft war. „Ich möchte dich vor Wonne schreien hören!" Er hakte einen Finger in den Gürtel ihres Mantels ein und zog sanft daran, bis er an beiden Seiten ihres Körpers hinunter glitt und ihren verlockenden Körper enthüllte. Es war der reinste Augenschmaus für ihn und sein Finger zog Kreise auf ihrer Mitte, während er fragte: „Wie viel Zeit habe ich, ehe die anderen kommen und nach dir suchen?"

„So viel du möchtest", antwortete sie. Sie begann den Rücken durch zu biegen und streckte ihm so einladend ihre Brüste entgegen.

Er schluckte und fuhr mit einem Finger über eine Brust und um eine Brustwarze. „Mir würde die ganze Nacht gefallen", keuchte er. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie wimmern hörte weil seine Finger ihre harte Spitze zwickten und streichelten. Langsam wandte er sich der anderen Brust zu, um ihr dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Ich wollte dich schon den ganzen Tag lang berühren", sagte er leise. Er legte sich über sie und drückte sich fest an ihren warmen Körper und ging dazu über, mit den Lippen an ihrem Hals zu knabbern und ihre weiche Haut zu küssen. Dann atmete er ihren Duft ein und flüsterte: „Gott, du riechst und schmeckst so fantastisch!" Seine feuchte Zunge leckte geradewegs bis zu ihrer Brust, während seine Hände sie kneteten und liebkosten. Er wechselte nun ständig zwischen ihren sanften Hügeln hin und her – küsste und leckte, biss und schleckte über ihre Brustwarzen bis sie stöhnte und ihren Kopf von Seite zu Seite warf.

Lucius spielte weiter mit ihren Brüsten, während eine Hand an ihrem Körper entlang fuhr und über ihre weiche Haut zu ihrem heißen Innersten kam. Sie keuchte und stöhnte, als seine Finger tief in ihre nasse Scham eintauchten und danach ihre Feuchtigkeit auf der angeschwollenen Spitze ihrer Klitoris verteilten.

Sein harter Penis drückte sich rhythmisch gegen ihren Schenkel – im gleichen Takt wie sein Finger sich in ihrer Öffnung bewegte. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um seinen rutschigen Zeigefinger schlossen, als würde sie versuchen, sich daran fest zu halten. Er lächelte an ihren Brüsten, drang mit einem zweiten Finger in sie ein und bewegte sie, wobei er sicherstellte, dass er tief innen auch ihren G-Punkt traf. Ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen trieben seine Erregung beinahe ins Schmerzhafte und alles, was er nun noch wollte war, sich tief in ihr zu versenken und ihr zu zeigen, was es bedeutete, von einem wirklich erfahrenen Mann gevögelt zu werden.

Als durch sein Fingerspiel bedingt ihr Höhepunkt herannahte, hob er den Kopf und betrachtete ihr Gesicht, welches sich rötete. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Er hörte nicht auf, langsam seine Finger in ihr zu bewegen, während sie sich wieder beruhigte. Nachdem sie auch die letzte Kontraktion erlebt hatte, lächelte er über ihren erfüllten Gesichtsausdruck. Er zog seine Hand zurück, steckte sie in den Mund und schmeckte sie, während er sie weiterhin betrachtete. „Sag mir, was du möchtest, mein Gesicht oder meinen Schwanz zwischen deinen Beinen?"

Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue und antwortete: „Ich bin deiner Gnade ausgeliefert, Lucius. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Sie hatte Recht! Lucius war verwundert, dass er sie überhaupt gefragt hatte. Sie hatte ihm erlaubt, sie so zu behandeln, wie er wollte – warum war er dann interessiert daran, was sie dachte? Warum nahm er sich nicht einfach jede Leistung von ihr, die sie ihm völlig willentlich gab? So benahm er sich üblicherweise nicht und er verabscheute seine eigene Schwäche. Er führte sich ja schon beinahe wie ein liebeskranker Schuljunge auf!

Ärgerlich brummte er vor sich hin und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Sein Glied lag genau an ihrer nassen Scham. „Sie wollen den Vater Ihres Freundes vögeln, Mylady?", fauchte er. „Dann soll es so sein." Er hob seine Hüften und drang mit seinem harten Schaft in ihre enge Öffnung ein, was sie aufkeuchen und ihr Kinn zur Decke anheben ließ. Sein Mund senkte sich auf ihren Hals, um ihn zu küssen und daran zu lecken, während er härter und stärker in sie stieß.

„Ja!", rief sie stöhnend, während er seine Bewegungen immer und immer wiederholte.

Lucius schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, denn er wollte sie mit sich zum Orgasmus bringen. Irgendetwas geschah jedoch plötzlich, da seine Stöße nicht länger das Ende ihrer Passage trafen. Es war, als wäre es verschwunden. Er öffnete durch dieses merkwürdige Gefühl seine Augen und sah mit fassungslosem Erstaunen, wie Hermines gesamte Gestalt zu verblassen begann und transparent wurde. Er fiel mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Altar, als sie sich in einen fahlen Nebel verwandelte, sich zusammen fügte und wie ein Ball von ihm wegrollte.

Lucius lag nun allein auf der Steinplatte, drückte sich an den Händen hoch und sah dem Nebel zu, der durch den Boden verschwand. „Was?", rief er, verwirrt durch das Geschehene. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor gesehen, wie sich jemand in einen Nebel verwandelte, denn wenn jemand apparierte, dann war das stets von einem lauten Plopp begleitet und man war prompt verschwunden. Das hier war etwas ganz anderes!

„Bitte kleiden Sie sich zum Abendessen um", erklang eine Stimme von der Seite des Kerkerraumes, die Lucius noch mehr erschreckte. Er drehte rasch den Kopf zu dem nervösen Hauselfen, der unter der Tür stand.

„Wo ist Lady Marlston?", fragte er befehlend.

„Lady Marlston, Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy und Professor Snape sitzen alle im Esszimmer", erklärte der Elf. „Sie warten schon auf Ihre Ankunft dort."

„Warten?", wiederholte Lucius. Wie konnte sie auf ihn warten, wenn er gerade noch in ihr gewesen war?

„Ja, Sir. Sie haben mich gebeten, Sie zu suchen."

„Wie lange befindet sich Lady Marlston schon im Speisezimmer?", fragte der blonde Mann, der langsam begriff, dass wen auch immer er gerade gevögelt hatte, nicht die wahre Lady gewesen war.

„Etwa eine halbe Stunde", antwortete der Hauself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine konnte nicht umhin, das seltsame Verhalten von Lucius Malfoy zu bemerken, das er während des Abendessens zur Schau stellte. Er vermied es, sie anzusehen ohne unhöflich zu sein und schien auch ein wenig neben sich zu stehen. Außerdem warf er Bugger, der wie immer an der Tür stand, sollte man ihn für etwas brauchen, böse Blicke zu. Sie entschied, den Halbkobold später darüber zu befragen.

Professor Snape schien ebenfalls nicht allzu zufrieden zu sein. Für dessen schlechte Laune kannte Hermine jedoch den Grund. Harry und Draco hatten ihn den ganzen Tag durch die Kerker geführt und sie hatten nichts gefunden, dass man als einer Kraftquelle hätte bezeichnen können. Sie fragte sich, ob Harry vorhatte, das Geheimnis von Merlin auch Dumbledore vorzuenthalten. Hermine war es nicht wohl, dem Schulleiter etwas zu verheimlichen, aber ihr Blut fing sofort an zu kochen, wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass es jemand herausfinden könnte. Sie nahm an, dass es in ihrer DNA lag – eine Marlston beschützt das Geheimnis, aber wenn Merlins Macht im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen könnte, sollten sie es dann nicht nutzen? Sie brauchten definitiv noch mehr Antworten, ehe sie irgendetwas entschieden und so beschloss sie, nach dem Essen alleine mit Harry und Draco zu reden.

Lucius und Snape kehrten an diesem Abend früh in ihre Räume zurück. Bugger ging zum Professor, ehe dieser sich zurückzog und teilte ihm mit, dass Kitty den Abend mit ihm verbringen wollte. Snape war überrascht über diese Bitte und fragte: „Werde ich beobachtet?"

Der Halbelf sah Harry, Hermine und Draco nach Antwort fragend an. Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur zu, Professor. Nehmen Sie Kitty mit sich. Heute Nacht sind Sie für sich."

Der Tränkemeister schaute Hermine an. „Habe ich Ihr Einverständnis, Zeit mit Ihrem Schoßtier zu verbringen?" Er sagte das in einem solch sarkastischen Ton, dass Hermine ein Grinsen verbergen musste. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Professor dachte, dass die ganze Sache mit dem Schoßtier einfach nur lächerlich war. Der Nutzen, der damit verbunden war, schien ihm aber nichts auszumachen.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine. „Behandeln Sie sie gut."

Kitty krabbelte die Stufen hinter ihm hoch, bis Snape stehen blieb und sie irritiert ansah. „Bitte steh auf", wies er sie hochmütig an. Sie gehorchte und ging den Rest des Weges leise hinter ihm her.

Draco und Harry kicherten und wandten sich dann Hermine zu, um zu dritt eine Umarmung und einen Kuss zu teilen. „Wir haben dich heute vermisst", sagte der Blonde. „Wie lief es im Dorf?"

„Ich habe mich mit Meri unterhalten", erzählte sie ihnen. „Ich habe etwas von der Geschichte meiner Eltern und Tom Riddle erfahren."

„Komm mit in die Bibliothek und erzähl es uns", meinte Harry, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie dort zwischen sich und Draco auf ein großes, bequemes Sofa.

Sie berichtete ihnen alles, was Meri ihr erzählt hatte und als sie fertig war, sannen sie stumm eine Weile lang ihren Worten nach.

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, warum die Dorfbewohner Voldemort so abgrundtief hassen", stellte Harry fest.

„Ich bin einfach nur erleichtert, dass ich nicht seine Tochter bin", seufzte Hermine.

„Das hätte ich dir auch sagen können", teilte ihr Harry mit. „Dumbledore hat mich eine Erinnerung sehen lassen – von Tom Riddles Mutter und deren Familie. Sie haben alle Parsel gesprochen." Seine Freundin hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter abgelegt und er streichelte darüber. „Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass du dir darüber Sorgen gemacht hast. Warum hast du uns nichts davon gesagt?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie leise. „Ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit so seltsam. Als würde sich etwas in mir verändern. Ich glaube, dass es mich irgendwie beeinflusst, hier in Marlston zu sein."

„Ich glaube, das geht uns allen so", meinte Draco. „Was sollen wir tun? Ich habe keine Lust, den Rest der Woche damit zu verbringen, Snape herum zu führen, da das ja doch nur ein fruchtloses Unterfangen sein wird."

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah beide an. „Kommt, gehen wir in die Ahnengalerie und versuchen, etwas heraus zu finden."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Harry nach. „Du warst seit jener Nacht nicht allzu scharf darauf, wieder dorthin zu gehen."

„Das war ehe ich wusste, dass Sebastian und Morgana meine wahren Eltern sind und es nicht Tom Riddle ist. Jetzt, denke ich, kann ich damit umgehen."

„Ich würde diesen Ort gerne sehen", fügte Draco hinzu. „Ich nehme an, dass auch unsere Portraits eines Tages dort hängen werden."

„Irgendwann in sehr ferner Zukunft, hoffe ich", sagte Harry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mit Buggers Hilfe lokalisierten sie die geheime Wandplatte, die in die Ahnengalerie führte. Sie schauten zu, wie sich die Fackeln an der Wand eine nach der anderen entzündeten, was wieder, soweit sie sehen konnten, bis ins Unendliche zu gehen schien. Harry wandte sich an den Halbelfen und befahl: „Pass auf, dass Snape und Lucius Malfoy nicht in diesen Weg entlang kommen."

„Ja, Herr", antwortete Bugger und ging in Richtung des Gästeflügels.

Draco stand bereits im Korridor und starrte auf die Portraits von Hestia und Halvern Marlston. „Schaut euch das mal an!", rief er aus. „Das hier ist wirklich ein Bild von Mordred! Ich frage mich, was er erzählen würde, wenn sein Portrait immer noch reden könnte!"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich gar nichts", schaltete sich ein Portrait, ein Stück die Galerie hinunter, ein. „Er war ziemlich arrogant."

Sie gingen den Korridor weiter entlang und suchten den Sprecher. Der Mann im Bild trug dunkelviolette Roben und sah sie interessiert an. „Edmund Marlston", stellte er sich selbst vor.

„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Edmund", antwortete Hermine. „Wann…?"

„…ich starb?", grinste sie der Mann an. „Das ist nichts Schlimmes, mein Kind. Irgendwann sterben wir alle. Ich verstarb im Jahre 1247."

„Hat Mordreds Portrait noch gesprochen, als Sie am Leben waren?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ja, aber er war nicht gerade ein liebenswürdiger Gesprächspartner."

Der Lärm in der Galerie nahm zu, da die Portraits anfingen, sich miteinander zu unterhalten und sich an Mordred zurück erinnerten. „Ruhe!", brüllte Edmund.

„Wie unhöflich!", rief eine Frau etwas weiter hinten als Antwort auf Edmunds Temperamentsausbruch.

„Ihr müsst sie schon entschuldigen", sagte der Mann. „Wir haben so wenig Besucher und sind es leid, uns untereinander zu unterhalten."

„Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ihr alle hier seid. Das ist wirklich unglaublich!"

„Für dich vielleicht", meckerte Edmund und seufzte dann. „Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr nicht nur gekommen seid, um uns anzustarren, oder?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry. „Wir wollen mehr über Merlin und Marlston erfahren."

„Natürlich wollt ihr das. Wer sonst hätte auch das Recht, es zu wissen, wenn nicht die derzeitige Triade? Also, was habt ihr für Fragen?"

„Hat jemals einer von euch Merlin in seinem Eisgefängnis gesehen?", fragte Harry.

Die Portraits begannen wieder lärmend in einem wilden Wirrwarr zu reden und Edmund musste erneut brüllen: „Ruhe!" Dann sah er die Teenager an und fragte zurück: „Du lieber Himmel, warum würde das jemand tun wollen?"

„Nun ja, vielleicht um ihn zu sehen oder ihn zu befreien", verdeutlichte der Gryffindor, als ob das doch ein ganz klarer Grund wäre.

„Nein!", schrie Hermine Harry an. Die beiden Jungs sahen sie an, während sie ihren Mund erschrocken mit der Hand bedeckte.

„Gesprochen wie eine wahre Marlston", sagte Edmund stolz zu ihr.

„Entschuldige, Harry", sagte Hermine, die über ihre eigene Reaktion überrascht war. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so geschrieen habe. Es kam einfach so aus mir heraus."

„Es ist in deinem Blut, Merlin zu bewachen, Kind", erklärte der Mann im Bild.

„Warum?", fragte sie ihn. „Warum hat ihn niemand befreit?" Aber sofort als sie die Frage gestellt hatte, fühlte sie, wie sie ein leidenschaftliches Beschützerverhalten durchfloss.

„Denkst du nicht, dass er ein wenig wütend auf seine Gefängniswärter wäre?", antwortete Edmund. „Die Macht der Triade würde zerstört, ebenso die des Dunklen Lords. Das Erste, das er tun würde, wäre sich die Macht zurück zu holen, die ihm Mordred entzogen hat. Dann würde er Marlston vernichten."

„Aber wie kann er sich die Macht zurückholen, wenn er doch keine hat, um das zu tun?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Keine Macht? Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee? Die Kräfte von Merlin sind enorm und grausam. Mordred konnte nicht alles von ihm nehmen, nur die dunklen Mächte. Die Kräfte des Lichts können niemandem entzogen werden, da sie im Herzen des Menschen liegen."

Harry sah gedankenvoll zu Boden und dann zurück zum Portrait. „Wenn Merlin also seine Dunklen Mächte zurückbekäme, würde es keinen Dunklen Lord mehr geben?"

„Präzise", sagte der Mann. „Merlin ist ein Unsterblicher. Er verfällt niemals. Aber der Rest von uns kann das sehr wohl."

Draco sah seinen Freund merkwürdig an. „Harry? Was denkst du gerade?"

Harry schaute zurück und war von seinen Gedanken selbst erschüttert. „Nichts", erwiderte er.

„Denk nicht mal daran", zischte der Blonde, dem sehr wohl klar war, was sein Freund überlegt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass du kein Dunkler Lord sein wolltest, aber du hast gehört, was Edmund gesagt hat. Merlin würde sich an Marlston rächen und Hermine ist eine Marlston!"

„Ich würde niemals etwas tun, das Hermine verletzt!", fauchte Harry.

Ihre Freundin legte die Hände auf die Arme der beiden Jungs, um sie zu beruhigen. „Bitte, lasst uns keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Wir versuchen heute Abend erst mal nur, mehr Informationen zu bekommen. Darüber reden können wir später." Sie wollte im Moment noch keine Überlegungen über eine Befreiung Merlins anstellen, denn sie wusste in ihrem Herzen, dass sie jeden Versuch, das zu tun, aufhalten müsste.

„Danke, dass Sie mit uns gesprochen haben, Edmund", sagte sie abschließend. Dann schaute sie die Jungs an und schlug vor: „Lasst uns meine Eltern besuchen."

Harry vermied es, Draco anzusehen, während sie weiter die Ahnengalerie entlang gingen. Er stellte sich immer noch Bilder von der Befreiung Merlins vor und wie dieser seine Dunkle Macht zurück erhielt. Harry wusste, dass dann nicht nur er die Macht los wäre, sondern auch Voldemort und fragte sich, ob er, wenn das geschah, dann sogar nur noch ein Muggel wäre oder wenigstens ein Zauberer der hellen Seite blieb. Was würde mit all den dunklen Zauberern geschehen? Wie würde die Welt sein, wenn Merlin zurück in ihr wäre? So viele Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf und lenkten ihn so ab, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass sie nun vor Sebastian und Morgana standen, bis Hermine ihn in den Arm zwickte.

Offenbar hatten sie ihn gegrüßt und er hatte das nicht gehört. „Entschuldigung", sagte er schnell.

„Du hast eine Menge zu bedenken, daran besteht kein Zweifel", stellte Sebastian fest und musterte Harry scharf. Dieser nickte nur.

„Du bist so hübsch, mein Schatz", sagte Morgana mit Tränen in den Augen zu Hermine. „Wir sind so stolz auf dich!"

Hermine errötete. „Danke. Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich euch endlich sehen kann und mehr über euch erfahre."

„Es tut uns leid, dass wir dich nicht selbst groß ziehen konnten", meinte Sebastian. „Das bedauern wir zutiefst."

Hermine nickte und schaute dann zu Tom Riddle hoch. „Meri hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Nun, jedenfalls was sie darüber wusste."

„Das hat sie?", fragte Morgana. „Hat sie dir auch gesagt, wer sie war?"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah ihre Mutter fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Nein, Morgana", warnte Sebastian. „Du weißt, dass wir keine Dinge über die Lebenden erzählen dürfen."

Seine Frau war etwas verärgert, dass sie schweigen sollte. Sie sah ihre Tochter entschuldigend an. „Du bist klug, mein Schatz, daher bin ich sicher, dass du jede Antwort findest, die du suchst."

tbc

* * *

Nun, Hermine scheint es nicht so sehr zu behagen, dass Marlston sie beeinflusst… und was sagt ihr zu Lucius und seinem ‚Erlebnis'? Mehr davon in der nächsten Woche! 


	40. Genug ist genug

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi, dass du auch hier rein geguckt hast… ich weiß, wie sehr dir manche Wörter gegen den Strich gehen… auch wenn es dich im Englischen nicht zu stören scheint +lach+, was uns allen aber sicher häufig so geht…

40 Kapitel in elf Monaten… nicht schlecht, finde ich. Aber mich ist wieder Zeit für eine Pause. Ich habe Urlaub und das heißt, es gibt drei Wochen lang kein Update bei dieser Story. Geniesst Band Sieben – jene, die ihn noch nicht kennen – und freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel im November.

In diesem Kapitel muss ich deutlich vor der Wortwahl **warnen**… ziemlich übles Zeug, was da jemand von sich gibt +gg+. Aber ich habe das nicht geändert, sonst wäre der Effekt ja nicht da…

Die Zeit in Marlston neigt sich dem Ende zu… genießt das letzte Kapitel dort.

**

* * *

Kapitel 40**

**Genug ist genug**

„Du hast was gemacht?", sagte Harry zu Hermine, während sich die drei Mitglieder der Triade am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufhielten. Hermine war schon früher aus dem Zimmer geschlüpft und war nun zu ihren gerade erwachten Zauberern zurückgekommen.

„Ich habe Dumbledore den Schlüssel geschickt", antwortete sie nervös. „Ich habe ihn gebeten, so schnell als möglich hierher zu kommen."

„Warum?", fragte Draco mit wachsender Besorgnis.

„Er muss wissen, was vor sich geht", erklärte sie. „Du lieber Himmel, Harry, Merlin ist unter diesem Haus! Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Professor Snape noch traue und offen gesagt, macht mich dein Vater in letzter Zeit auch ziemlich nervös, Draco. Das ist alles zuviel für mich!"

„Hat dir mein Vater etwas angetan?", wollte der Slytherin wütend wissen. „Weil ich ihn dann nämlich umbringe!"

„Nein, nein, das hat er nicht", antwortete sie. „Aber er benimmt sich einfach merkwürdig."

Harry breitete seine Arme aus und sie ging zu ihm, setzte sich und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, während er sie festhielt. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich merke, das ich selbst ein bisschen unsicher bin, was wir tun sollen. Es könnte ganz gut sein, eine von Dumbledores Eingebungen zu hören, denn es ist ja eine Menge passiert."

„Du bist nicht wütend?", fragte sie, hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Auf dich? Niemals", gab er zurück und umarmte sie fester. „Ich weiß, dass ich nun ein Dunkler Zauberer bin und Dumbledore einer der Hellen, aber er ist immer noch auf unserer Seite. Wir wollen alle das Gleiche, oder? Wir wollen alle, dass Voldemort verschwindet."

„Ich denke, dass ich auch Dunkel bin", murmelte Hermine. „Wie könnte es eine Marlston nicht sein?"

Draco setzte sich auf ihre andere Seite und legte den Arm um sie. „Ein Dunkler Zauberer zu sein bedeutet nicht, schlecht oder böse zu sein", sagte er. „Macht ist Macht, ob Dunkel oder Hell. Es zählt nur, was du selbst tust."

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Harry. „Aber die Hellen Zauberer übertreten gewisse Grenzen nicht, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollen."

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann liegt es an ihrer Schwäche. Deshalb können sie Voldemort auch nicht selbst vernichten und brauchen dich so sehr."

„Also bin dafür da, die dreckige Arbeit für sie zu machen?", fragte Harry gereizt. „Damit sie nachts gut schlafen können und dabei wissen, dass sie nicht ihre großen Moralvorstellungen verletzen? Lasst das doch Harry Potter für sie machen. Willst du das damit sagen?"

Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. „Denk nicht so darüber! Harry, du hast Zugang zu Kräften, die sie nicht haben. Du bist als Dunkler Lord geboren worden. An wen sonst sollen sie sich wenden? Auch andere Dunkle Zauberer können von sich aus Voldemort nicht töten. Es ist keine Frage, ob sie dich auswählten, ihre Drecksarbeit zu machen. Tatsache ist, dass du der einzige _bist_, der es tun kann!"

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre schon fertig damit", sagte Harry schlecht gelaunt. „Lucius und Snape wissen, wo man den Mistkerl finden kann. Ich bin der Erwartung anderer und des Abwartens auf den großen Tag so müde, wenn Harry Potter endlich Voldemort vernichtet und die ganze Zaubererschaft glücklich bis an ihr Ende leben kann."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so leicht sein wird", meinte Draco. „Du kannst ja schlecht losziehen, an Voldemorts Haustür auftauchen und ihn dann zum Duell herausfordern!"

„Toll, die Idee gefällt mir", lachte der Gryffindor. „So machen wir es!"

Hermine schlug ihm leicht auf die Brust. „Harry!"

„Ich weiß ja", lachte er weiter. „Es ist nur, dass ich mir wünschte, es gäbe eine schnelle und einfache Lösung, dass ich keine Verbündeten suchen und dabei riskieren müsste, dass einer von ihnen umgebracht wird. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Gedanken, dass euch beiden etwas passieren könnte."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius und der Professor saßen im Esszimmer und warteten auf Harry, Hermine und Draco, um miteinander zu frühstücken.

„Na, Spaß gehabt letzte Nacht, Severus?", grinste Lucius wissend.

„Das geht dich nichts an", gab Snape brüsk zurück. „Anders als andere Leute mag ich es lieber, private Dinge auch privat zu behandeln."

„Potter hat erwähnt, dass du die drei schon zuvor beobachtet hast", fuhr der blonde Mann fort. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es mir gefällt zu wissen, dass der Professor meines Sohnes die Privatsphäre der Schüler, die unter seiner Fürsorge stehen, verletzt hat."

„Dann sollten sie solche Dinge nicht während meiner Strafarbeiten machen, welche zu beaufsichtigen meine Pflicht ist, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

Die Tür zum Esszimmer öffnete sich und Harry, Hermine und Draco kamen herein. Die beiden Männer waren überrascht, dass Hermine nur mit einem weißen Seidenbademantel bekleidet war, der durchsichtig genug war, um die dunklen Vorhöfe darunter sehen zu können. Die zwei Jungs trugen nur Pyjamahosen ohne Oberteil, die locker auf ihren Hüften saßen. Ihr Haar war durcheinander, als wären sie erst vor ein paar Minuten aus dem Bett gestiegen.

Lucius Misstrauen wuchs, während sich die drei Teenager auf ihre Plätze zu Tisch setzten. Sogar in Malfoy Manor würde sich Draco niemals so zu einer Mahlzeit blicken lassen. Und soweit er wusste, waren alle drei bisher immer richtig angezogen erschienen. Argwöhnisch verschmolz sein Blick mit Hermines und er sah ein verschmitztes Zwinkern darin. ‚Interessant', dachte er. ‚Nun versuchen schon drei dieser ‚Wesen', mich zu quälen.' Er schaute zu Snape hinüber, der empört und beleidigt auf die himmelschreiend schamlose Ankunft seiner drei Schüler starrte. Aber der Professor hielt eine Bemerkung seinerseits zurück. Lucius lächelte innerlich. Er wusste, dass Snape keine Ahnung hatte, dass diese dort nicht real waren und entschied sich, mitzuspielen, um sich den Spaß von dessen Reaktion auf sie nicht entgehen zu lassen.

„Guten Morgen, mein Lord und Mylady", sagte er lächelnd. „Guten Morgen, Draco."

„Guten Morgen", antworteten sie.

Harry wandte den Kopf zu Snape und fragte: „Hatten Sie eine schöne Nacht mit Kitty, Professor?"

„Hmpf", schnaubte Snape und gab sich nicht damit ab, den Gryffindor anzusehen, während die Hauselfen herum gingen und ihnen verschiedene Platten mit Essen anboten.

Harry streckte faul die Arme über dem Kopf. „Ich hatte eine tolle Nacht. Hermine hat mir einen geblasen und dabei mit ihrer hübschen pinkfarbenen Zunge um meinen Schwanz geleckt. Sie hat an meinen Eiern gelutscht und sogar ihre Zungenspitze in mein hinteres Loch gesteckt."

Snape sah ihn immer noch nicht an, aber es war klar, dass ihn die Worte sehr entsetzt hatten. „Dürfte ich bitten, Potter? Ich versuche zu essen."

Lucius hätte beinahe laut heraus gelacht – und das war etwas, dass er beinahe nie tat. Er fragte sich, was diese Wesen vorhatten. ‚Aber klar ist jetzt, dass es unterhaltsam wird', dachte er.

„Ja", fuhr Harry fort. „Dann haben wir ihr die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen und sie immer und immer wieder gevögelt. Ich habe meinen Schwanz in ihren Hintern gesteckt und Draco seinen in ihre nasse, schlüpfrige Öffnung. Scheiße! Hat sich das aber gut angefühlt! Haben Sie das je versucht, Snape? Haben sie jemals ein Mädchen mit einem anderen Kerl gevögelt?"

„Nein", sagte der Professor und starrte finster drein. „Ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie jetzt Ihre dreckige Klappe halten würden und versuchten, sich wie der so genannte Lord zu benehmen, den Sie angeblich darstellen."

„Ich befürchte, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, dass ich meinen Mund halte", erwiderte Harry. „Ein Mund voller Pussy würde sicher klappen." Er stand auf und packte Hermine unter den Armen, zog sie hoch und hob sie an seinem Platz auf den Tisch, wobei er Geschirr und Gläser umwarf. Snape schob überrascht seinen Stuhl zurück, als Hermines Haar über seinen Teller fiel.

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden?", brüllte er.

Hermine sah ihn an und kicherte. „Ach Professor, regen Sie sich doch nicht so auf. Es ist noch eine Menge mehr zu Essen da."

Harry schob ihren Mantel bis zur Mitte hinunter und enthüllte so allen Männern am Tisch ihre nackten Kurven, während sich beide Brustwarzen in der kühlen Luft verhärteten. Dann hob er ihre Füße auf den Tisch und spreizte ihre Beine weit. „Frühstück ist fertig!", rief er und tauchte mit dem Gesicht tief in ihre feuchte, nasse Scham ab, die er sofort geräuschvoll zu lecken und zu daran zu saugen begann.

Hermine stöhnte und nahm ihre Brüste in die Hände. Draco stand auf und meinte: „Gib mir diese beiden, Liebes." Er nahm etwas Clotted Cream aus einer kleinen Schale auf dem Tisch und tupfte etwas davon auf jede ihrer Brustwarzen. Dann senkt er seinen Mund auf die, die ihm am Nächsten war und fing an, es wieder genüsslich zu entfernen.

Hermines gerötetes Gesicht schaute Lucius und Snape an und fragte: „Will denn niemand die andere haben?" Sie wackelte leicht mit der anderen Brust und die zwei Zauberer sahen, wie die Creme an der Seite ihres lockenden Hügels herunter rutschte.

Snape saß da und beobachtete mit offenem Mund und Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht die Szene.

Lucius lächelte und meinte: „Ich bin hungrig, meine Liebe!" Er streckte sich über ihre Brust und saugte daran, genauso, wie es sein ‚Sohn' an der anderen tat.

Als Snape das sah, stöhnte er auf und stammelte: „Malfoy, was machst du denn da?" Er schaute zu Harry, der zurück blickte, während er an Hermines Innerstem arbeitete und seine Finger in ihre zitternde Öffnung schob.

Dann hob er den Kopf und meinte: „Sind Sie nicht hungrig, Professor? Hätten Sie gerne etwas von dem hier?" Er stand auf und fing an, sie mit den Fingern zu vögeln, schneller und schneller und betrachtete dabei Snapes geschocktes Gesicht. „Möchten Sie sehen, wie sie kommt? Wollen Sie sie vögeln? Vielleicht lasse ich es zu, dass Sie ihr Ihren Schwanz reinstecken. Sie mag es, alles von uns zu bekommen. Sehen Sie sie an!"

„JA!", rief Hermine. „Machs mir, los jetzt!" Sie schrie, als sie kam und sich um seine Finger verkrampfte, während Draco und Lucius sie auf dem Tisch festhielten und ihre Brüste mit ihren Zungen bearbeiteten. „Ich will euch alle! Ja! Vögelt mich, jeder von euch. Ich möchte voll von euch sein!"

Harry schob seine Pyjamahose hinunter und versenkte seinen Schaft in ihrer heiße Passage, während er weiterhin den Tränkemeister verspottete. „Na los, Professor. Wollen Sie ihren Hintern? Oder ihr vielleicht den Schwanz in ihren Mund stecken?" Er stand zwischen ihren Beinen und bewegte grimmig seine Hüften.

Lucius holte seinen Penis heraus. „Pech für dich, Severus. Du hast zu lange gewartet. Jetzt nehme ich ihren Mund." Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und nahm sein Glied zwischen die Lippen und danach tief auf.

Snape erhob sich und rief: „Hört sofort auf damit! Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!"

„Da stimme ich dir zu, Severus", erklärte eine ruhige Stimme von der Tür. Alle sahen hin und erblickten Dumbledore, der dort stand und die Szene beobachtete. Die ‚Teenager' drehten die Köpfe in Richtung des alten Zauberers und zischten.

Severus keuchte überrascht auf, als sich die drei in Nebel auflösten und im Boden unter ihm verschwanden. Lucius hatte sich schnell zurück an den Tisch gesetzt und seine persönlichen Teile verpackt, ehe Dumbledore vollends in den Raum kam.

„Gütiger Gott!", rief Snape aus. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie waren nicht real, Severus", brummte Lucius, als wäre das doch vollkommen offensichtlich gewesen.

„Ich stelle fest, dass du deine Zeit weise genutzt hast", meinte der Direktor.

„Ich…" Der Professor wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

Hinter Dumbledore kamen Hermine, Harry und Draco in das Zimmer, richtig angezogen und mit entsetzten Blicken, als sie das Chaos auf dem Tisch sahen. Geschirr und Essen war über dem ganzen Tisch und dem Boden verstreut. Bugger kam hinter ihnen her und sein Gesicht veränderte sich von Entsetzen zu Wut. Wie konnten sie es wagen, das Haus seiner Herrin so zu behandeln? Wenn er der Herr wäre, würde er sie in die Kerker werfen und sie gehörig bestrafen!

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Wirklich, Professor, man könnte glauben, dass Sie ein wenig zu alt sind, um an einer Essenschlacht teilzunehmen", grinste Harry.

„Was!", rief Snape. „Ich… da…"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Severus", lächelte Dumbledore. „Zu deinem Glück habe ich ja gesehen, was passiert ist. Es ist wirklich nicht seine Schuld, Harry. Offenbar wurden Sie drei von jemandem imitiert und dann… nun ja…"

„Hatten Sie sexuelle Handlungen hier auf dem Tisch", beendete Lucius den Satz.

Hermine keuchte auf und wurde knallrot.

Harry und Draco sahen einander und dann ihre Freundin an.

„'Jene, die darunter weilen'", murmelte der blonde Slytherin. „Aber warum sollten sie so etwas tun?"

„Interessant", kommentierte Dumbledore. „Was wissen Sie über diese Wesen?"

„Sie beschützen Hermine und Marlston und wahrscheinlich haben sie keine eigene Gestalt. Ganz offensichtlich können sie aber die Form von jedem annehmen, von dem sie das möchten", erklärte Harry.

„Aber warum würden sie gerade das tun wollen?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf den Tisch.

„Darf ich etwas sagen?", erkundigte sich Lucius fast beiläufig. Als er die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte, fuhr er fort: „Meine Meinung nach versuchen sie, Phantasien zu erfüllen. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe."

Harry sah alle ärgerlich an. „Und wessen Phantasie war das?", grollte er. Dann sah er Snape an. „Oh, lasst mich raten!"

Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Lasst uns die Dinge nicht schlimmer machen, als sie sind. Es war nur ein… Zwischenfall."

„Mit uns haben sie das nicht gemacht", stellte Draco klar. „Sie haben uns nur beschützt."

„Vielleicht, weil Sie die Herren und die Herrin sind", vermutete der Schulleiter. „Sie müssen unterschiedliche Standards für die Gäste haben. Mein Eindruck war, dass sie ziemlich verspielt sind."

Bugger klatschte, ließ das Chaos mit ein paar Schwenkungen seiner Arme verschwinden und brachte so alles wieder in Ordnung.

„Danke, Bugger", sagte Hermine. „Wollen wir jetzt frühstücken?" Sie immer noch ziemlich verlegen über das, was Snape und Lucius beobachtet haben mussten und fing an sich zu fragen, ob das der Grund war, warum der ältere Malfoy sich in ihrer Gegenwart so merkwürdig verhielt. Was hatte diese andere ‚Hermine' mit ihm gemacht?

Snape war der Letzte, der sich setzte, denn er fühlte sich gerade vollkommen durcheinander. Vielleicht waren auch diese Leute Illusionen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, diesen Gedanken wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

„Wie geht es meiner Frau, Dumbledore?", fragte Malfoy.

„Es geht ihr gut, Lucius", bekam er zur Antwort. „Wir müssen noch darüber reden, wo Sie beide sich einstweilen aufhalten können. Sie können, bis der Krieg zu Ende ist, nicht nach Malfoy Manor zurück."

„Ja, darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Wir haben Besitztümer in anderen Ländern, aber diese kennen die Anhänger von Voldemort ebenfalls."

Dumbledore sah ihn an und war überrascht, dass er Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Lucius Arm, aber dieser war bedeckt und so konnte er nicht sehen, ob Harry das Dunkle Mal schon entfernt hatte oder nicht.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Grimmauldplatz?", schlug Harry vor.

„Narcissas angestammtes Zuhause?", rief Lucius. „Das ist eine gute Idee, mein Lord. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Sie diesen Ort geerbt haben, doch unglücklicherweise ist dieses Haus auch bekannt."

„Bekannt, aber es ist nicht einfach, dort Zugang zu bekommen", stellte Dumbledore fest. „Wir haben sehr starke Schutzzauber darüber gelegt. Es könnte für jetzt ein guter Platz für Sie beide sein. Sind Sie willens, all Ihr Wissen mit dem Orden zu teilen?"

„Ja, völlig", antwortete Lucius.

„Gut, ich möchte, dass der Rest von Ihnen heute noch nach Hogwarts zurück kommt", kündigte Dumbledore an.

„Was?", sagte Hermine überrascht. „Wir haben immer noch…"

„Nein, Miss Marlston, ich glaube, dass es im Moment Zeit für Sie ist, das Haus wieder zu verlassen. Vielleicht sehen Sie es nicht, aber mir ist die Veränderung bei jedem hier aufgefallen. Sie können mich über alles informieren, wenn wir wieder sicher in Hogwarts sind. Ich kann nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit in diesen Mauern verbringen."

„Ich verstehe das nicht…", meinte Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Es reicht wenn ich sage, dass ich hier nicht willkommen bin."

„Natürlich sind Sie hier willkommen!", rief sie überrascht.

„Das Haus ist es, das mich hier nicht will", verdeutlichte der Schulleiter, „nicht Sie, Miss Marlston."

Snape überraschte das nicht. Dumbledore war einfach viel zu _weiß_ für Marlston. „Wie sind Sie hierher gekommen, Sir? Haben Sie nicht die Nacht im Gasthof verbracht?"

„Ich habe ihm den Schlüssel geschickt", antwortete Hermine für Dumbledore. „Es ist der einzige Weg, direkt hierher zu apparieren. Sir, wir…"

„Nein, sprechen Sie nicht hier davon", unterbrach sie der Direktor. „Warten Sie, bis wir wieder in Hogwarts sind."

Harry, Hermine und Draco sahen einander neugierig an. Sie spürten nichts davon, was Dumbledore anscheinend bemerkte. Der alte Zauberer benahm sich fast so, als wären sie in Gefahr!

Hermine schloss die Augen und seufzte, während sich ein Ausdruck von Verärgerung auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie den Schulleiter direkt an. „Also gut, kann ich dann meinen Schlüssel zurück haben?" Sie hielt ihm die Hand über den Tisch hin.

Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment lang an und überreichte ihr dann den Schlüssel. „Natürlich", sagte er. Er sah Severus wissend an. Dieser war von Hermine schroffem Benehmen dem Direktor gegenüber erstaunt. Nie zuvor hatte er gesehen, dass sie sich so benahm. Es war offensichtlich für Dumbledore, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Sie wandte sich an Bugger. „Lass unsere Sachen packen und halte sie bereit."

„Ja, Herrin", sagte Halbelf traurig. „Sie kehren doch nach Marlston zurück, oder?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie mit einem gezielten Blick auf Dumbledore. „Dies ist mein Zuhause."

Bugger schaute gleich fröhlicher drein und ging, um das Gewünschte zu erledigen.

„Wir haben Ihnen eine Menge zu erzählen", meinte Harry.

„Witzig, denn als ich fragte, war nicht sehr viel zu sagen", murmelte Snape.

„Sie sind auch nicht Dumbledore", antwortete Harry schlicht. Der Tränkemeister starrte ihn an.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sie beendeten das unangenehme Frühstück und Hermine verbrachte noch etwas Zeit bei Bugger, in der sie ihm versicherte, dass sie nach dem Ende des Semesters zurückkommen würden und dass er genauso gut auf Marlston aufpassen sollte wie immer. Sie überreichte Kitty einen großen Sack voller Gold und dankte ihr dafür, dass sie so ein wundervolles Schoßtier gewesen war. Kitty schien enttäuscht darüber zu sein, gehen zu müssen und sah Hermine voller Verlangen an.

Hermine küsste sie sanft und sagte ihr, dass sie sie besuchen kommen würde, wenn sie im Sommer zurückkehrten. Sie sah zu, wie Kitty in die Kutsche stieg, die sie ins Dorf bringen würde und winkte ihr nach. Dann kam sie zurück in den Salon, wo die anderen auf sie warteten und meinte: „Professor Dumbledore, ich beabsichtige, hierher zurück zu kommen, wann immer ich kann. Wir alle drei müssen hier sein."

Dumbledore musterte sie genau und hatte den Eindruck, dass Marlston fast wie eine Droge bei ihr wirkte. Er erwartete, dass sie vielleicht sogar einige Entzugserscheinungen haben würde, wenn sie zurück in der Schule waren. „Darüber unterhalten wir uns nach unserer Rückkehr", antwortete er. „Sie sind immer noch minderjährig, Miss Marlston, deshalb können Sie hier nicht alleine leben."

„Ich bin nicht alleine!"

„Auch wir gehören hierher, Sir", warf Draco ein. Dumbledore sah nun die beiden Jungs an. In der Tat, auch sie waren von diesem Ort beeinflusst worden. Er hatte versucht, den riesigen Umfang von Dunkler Magie zu ignorieren, der von Harry ausstrahlte, seit er ihn heute das erste Mal wieder gesehen hatte. Nun schaute er ihn vorsichtig an und machte sich Sorgen darüber, welchen Effekt diese Macht vielleicht nach ihrer Rückkehr auf die anderen Schüler haben würde. Es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er eventuell einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er ihnen gestattete, hierher zu reisen.

„Kommen Sie", sagte er dann. „Es sind nur noch ein paar Tage der Weihnachtsferien übrig. Kehren wir zurück." Alle griffen nach dem Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts, um ihn gleichzeitig zu berühren.

tbc

**Ü/N:** Etwas Fortbildung gefällig +gg+?:

Clotted Cream ist eine Art dicker Rahm, der aus unhomogenisierter Kuhmilch hergestellt wird. Die Milch wird in flachen Pfannen erhitzt und für mehrere Stunden stehen gelassen. In dieser Zeit sammelt sich der Rahm an der Oberfläche und bildet Klümpchen („clots"). Puristen bevorzugen es, wenn die Milch von Kühen aus den britischen Grafschaften Devon oder Cornwall kommt. Clotted Cream wird im Rahmen von Cream Tea zum Tee mit Scones und Marmelade gegessen. Sie hat einen Fettgehalt von mindestens 55.

Cornish Clotted Cream ist eine geschützte Ursprungsbezeichnung für Rahm, der nach traditionellem Rezept in Cornwall hergestellt wird.

Quelle: Wikipedia

* * *

Na, wie fandet ihr die Szene? Ziemlich krass, oder? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann mag ich die Situation auf dem Tisch nicht sonderlich. Was aber auch an der Sprache liegen kann. Was meint ihr? 

Für alle Fans von Pearles Stories – bald schon kommt ein Oneshot von ihr, der nach Band 7 spielt. Natürlich für alle HG/SS Fans! Wobei ich denke, dass er auch Nicht-Fans dieses Pairings gefallen wird. Schaut doch bald mal wieder vorbei!


	41. Schuldig

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi!

Schon ist die Wartezeit wieder vorbei und das nächste Kapitel ist da… dass freie Wochen immer so schnell vorüber sind +seufz+…

Ich hatte eine Menge zu tun, aber ich habe auch fleissig übersetzt… die nächsten Kapitel sind auf jeden Fall gesichert – freut euch auf interessante Wochen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 41**

**Schuldig…**

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie in den Korridor genau vor die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro. „Lassen Sie Ihre Koffer einfach hier. Sie werden in Ihre Zimmer gebracht", erklärte ihnen der Schulleiter. Dann sagte er zu Lucius: „Ich glaube, Sie kennen den Weg zu Professor Snapes Quartieren?"

Lucius quittierte die Anfrage mit einem kurzen Nicken und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dann blieb er noch einen Moment stehen und fragte Draco: „Ich nehme an, dass du vorbei kommst, um deine Mutter zu besuchen wenn du hier fertig bist?"

„Ja", antwortete Draco.

„Gut", meinte Lucius und ging.

Der Rest ging nach oben in Dumbledores Büro und nahm gegenüber dem Schreibtisch Platz. Der Schulleiter setzte sich ebenfalls, verschränkte die Finger und sah alle ganz genau an. Trotz entdeckte er bei den drei Teenagern vor sich und auch ärgerliche Mienen. Die Minuten vergingen tickend, ehe irgendjemand sprach.

„Sir, wenn ich beginnen dürfte", sagte Snape und unterbrach damit das Schweigen. „Ich…"

Dumbledore hatte eine Hand in seine Richtung erhoben, um ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten. „Nein, Severus, jetzt nicht. Ich weiß, dass du ihre Kooperation auf Marlston nicht hattest. Es ist ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie dir misstrauen und anscheinend trauen sie mir jetzt auch nicht mehr."

Hermine war von seinen Worten erschüttert. „Nein, Sir, das ist nicht wahr. Ich hätte nicht nach Ihnen geschickt, wenn ich Ihnen nicht zutrauen würde, uns helfen zu können."

Der Schulleiter wandte sich an sie: „Warum benötigen Sie meine Hilfe, Miss Marlston? Warum haben Sie nach mir geschickt?"

Die Köpfe der Jungs drehten sich zu Hermine und nachdem sie sie nervös angesehen hatte, antwortete sie: „Ich war besorgt darüber, dass die Dinge ein wenig aus dem Ruder geraten würden und…"

Harry sah den Tränkemeister scharf an und meinte dann: „Professor Dumbledore, können wir mit Ihnen reden, ohne dass Professor Snape anwesend ist?"

Der Direktor seufzte und sah den beleidigten Mann an. „Nun gut. Entschuldige Severus, ich unterhalte mich dann später mit dir."

Snape stand steifbeinig auf und nahm sich noch einen Augenblick, um Harry finster anzustarren, ehe er das Büro verließ.

„Werden Sie nun frei sprechen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen, nachdem sie jetzt alleine waren.

Harry schaute Hermine an, die sichtbar anfing zu schwitzen. „Sir", begann Harry, „bevor wir Ihnen alles erzählen, brauchen wir Ihr Wort darauf, dass diese Information niemals mit irgendjemandem geteilt wird."

Dumbledore rückte beinahe die Augenbrauen in der Mitte zusammen, während er die drei nervösen Gesichter musterte.

„Wissen Sie", fuhr der Gryffindor fort, „Hermines Leben hängt davon ab, dieses Geheimnis zu wahren. Als eine Marlston liegt es in ihrem Blut, es zu hüten und Draco und ich werden alles tun, um sie zu schützen. Verstehen Sie?"

„Ich verstehe", antwortete der Schulleiter. „Ich selbst würde es auch verabscheuen, wenn Miss Marlston etwas Schlimmes geschähe. Daher haben Sie mein Wort darauf, was auch immer Sie mir erzählen wollen, bleibt hier bei mir."

Harry sah Hermine wieder an und fragte: „Ist das okay so?" Er wollte ihr Einverständnis, um es Dumbledore eröffnen zu können.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Ihr Körper reagierte schon darauf, das Geheimnis mit einem Außenseiter besprechen zu müssen, aber sie hatte großen Respekt für Dumbledore und tief in sich spürte sie, dass sie ihm trauen konnte. Sie nickte zustimmend, auch wenn ihre Finger sich fest in die Armlehnen des Sessels krampften. Draco rutschte näher an sie heran und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Harry blickte den Direktor an und seufzte. Wie schilderte man so eine Sache? Er entschied, es direkt anzugehen und es einfach raus zu lassen.

„Merlin wird unter Marlston Manor gefangen gehalten", sagte er. Er sah zu Hermine hinüber, die nun zitterte, während Draco versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Dann sah er Dumbledore an, der ihn stumm anschaute. Harry konnte nicht einschätzen, was der Schulleiter dachte oder ob er ihm überhaupt glaubte. Dumbledore starrte Harry an, als versuchte er, einwandfrei festzustellen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht.

„Lebend?", erkundigte er sich dann so leise, dass der Gryffindor das Wort kaum hören konnte.

„Ja, eingefroren von Mordred, dem ersten Dunklen Lord, in einem Eisgefängnis." Harry sah, wie der alte Zauberer die Hand hob, um über seinen Bart zu streichen und bemerkte auch, dass diese Hand zitterte. Dann strich Dumbledore mit den Fingern über das Gesicht und sagte: „Ich denke, dass ihr drei vielleicht… etwas Ruhe braucht. Wir reden morgen erneut darüber." Er erhob sich, ging langsam weiter nach hinten in seinem Büro und zu seinen privaten Räumen, wo er anschließend die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Die drei Teenager sahen einander fragend an. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Neuigkeiten den Schulleiter wirklich erschüttert hatten.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Denkst du, dass er das Geheimnis für sich behält?", wollte Hermine besorgt wissen.

Harry schaute auf die geschlossene Tür und meinte: „Ja, das glaube ich schon. Wahrscheinlich war das nur ein Schock für ihn. Gehen wir."

Sie verließen das Büro des Direktors und liefen ein Stück, ehe Draco sagte: „Ich sollte meine Mutter besuchen. Vielleicht sehe ich euch beim Abendessen." Er küsste beide und ging davon. Es war seltsam, wieder in der Schule zu sein, dachten Harry und Hermine, während sie zuschauten, wie Draco verschwand. Es fühlte sich beinahe an, als würden sie nicht länger hierher gehören. Die beiden blickten einander an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

„Es ist irgendwie so ruhig hier", stellte Hermine fest.

„Es sind ja immer noch Ferien", antwortete Harry. „Die Meisten sind immer noch weg. Vielleicht haben wir heute Nacht sogar den ganzen Turm für uns." Normalerweise würde das die beiden glücklich machen – zu wissen, dass sie die Freiheit hatten, zusammen zu schlafen, wenn sie das wollten und keiner es wüsste. Aber eine düstere Stimmung hatte sie überfallen, seit sie Marlston verlassen hatten, und sie konnten sich im Moment einfach über nichts freuen.

Sie gingen schweigend den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindorturm und stellten fest, dass sie tatsächlich alleine waren. Sie blieben stumm im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen und nach ein paar Augenblicken meinte Hermine: „Ich gehe duschen und mache dann ein Nickerchen. Ich bin jetzt so müde… so verdammt müde." Sie lief langsam die Stufen zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hoch, während Harry ihr nachblickte. Er fühlte es auch, diese große Schwere und das Gefühl der Müdigkeit. Ein Nickerchen hörte sich auch für ihn nicht allzu schlecht an und er stieg die Treppe zu seinem eigenen Schlafsaal hinauf.

XXXXXXXXXX

Das Abendessen war eine ziemlich ruhige Sache, wenn man mal vom Slytherintisch absah, an dem Harrys neue Anhänger saßen, die entweder nicht nach Hause wollten oder es nicht wagen konnten, weil sie ihre Gesinnung geändert hatten. Draco war bestürzt, dass weder Harry noch Hermine aufgetaucht waren und musste dazu auch noch das aufgeregte Geplapper seiner Kameraden aus Slytherin ertragen, die natürlich alles über seinen Vater und wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er nun Harry unterstützte, wissen wollten. In ihren Herzen hofften sie, dass ihre eigenen Eltern Lucius Beispiel folgen und sich ebenfalls von Voldemort abwenden würden.

Draco war nicht in der Stimmung für großartige Gespräche und wünschte, dass er einfach nur alleine wäre. Auf den Lehrertisch schauend bemerkte er, dass auch Dumbledore nicht zum Essen erschienen war und dass Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten, damit er sie in die gegenwärtigen Ereignisse einweihen konnte.

Er hatte den Nachmittag bei seinen Eltern in Snapes Räumen verbracht und seine Mutter war überglücklich gewesen, ihn lebend und gesund wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte die Stirn kraus gezogen, als sie bemerkte, dass das Dunkle Mal immer noch auf Lucius Arm war und Draco gebeten, mit Harry darüber zu reden, es zu entfernen.

„Das mache ich", hatte er versprochen. „Wir finden einen Weg, es weg zu bekommen." Er hoffte, dass es die Wahrheit war. Harry hatte nie davon geredet, Dunkle Male zu entfernen und Draco war nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt wusste, wie man das tat. Lucius erzählte ihm dann, dass Snape schon gesehen hatte, wie es getan wurde und ihm in dieser Sache vielleicht helfen könnte. Draco nickte nur geistesabwesend. Er war nicht richtig bei der Sache während des Gesprächs mit seinen Eltern. Er blieb bei dem Gedanken, mit Harry und Hermine zusammen zu sein und er fühlte sich an, als hätte er etwas Lebenswichtiges verloren und dass er es unbedingt wiederbekommen musste. Er nickte und stimmte immer mal zu, während seine Eltern redeten und entschuldigte sich dann schließlich, um zum Essen zu gehen.

Nun war er fertig mit seiner Mahlzeit und die Leere in ihm wuchs. Wo waren sie? Er wusste das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm nicht. So stand er auf und sagte seinen Freunden, dass er sehr müde sei und früh zu Bett wolle. Dann ging er alleine davon, was die anderen am Tisch sehr enttäuschte. Geradewegs lief er nach Slytherin und in sein Zimmer, kletterte in sein Bett und schlief ein.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry war leise unter seinem Tarnumhang durch das Schloss gelaufen und ging nun hinunter zu den Kerkern. Er wartete außerhalb des Slytherin Einganges vor dem Portrait, bis ein Schüler kam und das Passwort nannte, folgte dem unachtsamen Jungen durch das Loch und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Draco war nirgends zu sehen, daher stieg er die Stufen zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs hinauf und fing an, die Türen leise zu öffnen und hinein zu sehen. Er war noch niemals zuvor hier gewesen und hatte daher keine Ahnung, welches Zimmer Dracos war.

Endlich sah der den gewohnten Blondschopf schlafend in einem Bett weiter hinten in einem Raum, trat ein und sah sich um. Keiner von Dracos Zimmergenossen war schon zu Bett gegangen, aber er wusste, dass sie irgendwo in der Nähe sein mussten, da keiner von ihnen während der Ferien das Schloss verlassen hatte. Er stellte sich an Dracos Bett, machte die Vorhänge zu und sprach gleichzeitig einen Stillezauber.

Draco erwachte durch das Geräusch, wie die Vorhänge geschlossen wurden, öffnete schläfrig die Augen und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Er hörte ein Geräusch und eine Stimme: „Ich bin's."

„Harry?", fragte er verschlafen. „Was machst du hier?"

Harrys dunkle Gestalt stand neben dem Bett und meinte: „Ich wollte heute Nacht nicht allein schlafen. Ich glaube, ich bin es einfach gewohnt, euch in den letzten Wochen bei mir zu haben."

„Was ist mit Hermine?", wollte Draco wissen und dachte, dass es weit einfacher für seinen Freund gewesen wäre, mit ihr im Gryffindorturm zu sein, als sich den ganzen Weg nach Slytherin zu schleichen.

„Sie schläft und ich kann den Zauber auf der Mädchentreppe nicht überbrücken", antwortete Harry mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Nun, dann komm", sagte Draco, rutschte zur Seite und machte für ihn Platz in seinem Bett. Schweigend lag er da, während Harry sich auszog und die Intimität der Situation begann ihm langsam bewusst zu werden. Der Gryffindor krabbelte ins Bett, legte sich mit dem Gesicht in seine Richtung und in stiller Erwartung neben ihn. Es war zu dunkel, um die Gesichter des anderen zu sehen, aber spürten gegenseitig ihre Atemzüge.

„Bist du nur zum Schlafen gekommen?", fragte Draco leise.

„Nein", gestand Harry. Einige Augenblicke lang blieb es still und das Herz des Blonden schlug schneller in seiner Brust.

„Willst du vögeln?"

„Nein", flüsterte Harry, während sein eigenes Herz sein Klopfen beschleunigte.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich möchte dich lieben", antwortete Harry, dankbar darüber, dass er jetzt nicht Dracos Gesichtsaudruck sehen konnte. Was würde er über diese Bitte denken? Was zum Teufel dachte er sich nur? Alles was er wusste war, dass er es heute Nacht nicht rau wollte. Er wollte sich geliebt fühlen, nein, er _brauchte_ dieses Gefühl heute. Stumm wartete er auf die Antwort des Slytherin.

Dann spürte er eine trockene Lippenberührung an seinen, als ihn Draco sanft küsste und dazu meinte: „In Ordnung."

Harry hob eine Hand und streichelte Dracos Wange einige Male mit den Fingerknöcheln, ehe er sich zu seinen Lippen streckte. Er begann mit einem sanften Kuss mit geschlossenem Mund, glitt mit seiner Hand in den Nacken des Blonden und strich sanft über dessen Haut.

Draco stöhnte bei diesem neuen Gefühl. Niemals zuvor waren sie so sanft miteinander gewesen, es fühlte sich fremd und doch so aufregend an. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys nackte Brust, bewegte sie langsam auf und ab, während ihre Küsse länger und intensiver wurden. Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht auf Harry und dieser legte sich auf den Rücken, um dem sexy Slytherin eine dominantere Position zu geben und es so zuzulassen, dass er leicht über seine Brust und Hüften streicheln konnte. Harry schlang die Arme um Dracos Oberkörper und strich leicht über dessen Rücken. Er rutschte unter das Oberteil des Pyjamas und liebkoste die nackte Haut, ehe er den Kuss unterbrach und flüsterte: „Zieh es aus."

Draco setzte sich auf, zerrte das Schlafanzugoberteil über den Kopf und warf es auf seiner Seite des Bettes auf den Boden. Harry setzte sich ebenfalls auf und strich mit einer Hand über die Brust des Blonden. Leicht umkreiste er die Brustwarzen mit der Fingerspitze und glitt dann wieder hinauf zu Dracos Nacken. Er fuhr mit der Hand durch die hellen Haare und zog seinen Freund dann für einen innigen Kuss an sich. Ihre Zungen liebkosten und erforschten einander und ihr Herzschlag fing an zu rasen.

Jetzt drängte Harry Draco, sich hinzulegen, fuhr mit den Händen über die Brust und den Bauch des Jungen und hielt schließlich am Rand der Pyjamahose inne. Er kniete sich hin und hakte die Finger am Bund ein, um sie über Dracos Hüften und dessen erregten Penis zu ziehen und schließlich auf den Boden zu werfen.

Danach fuhr er sanft über das Bein des Blonden und verweilte dann an seinem Glied, indem er die Finger darum schloss und seine Härte in der Dunkelheit prüfte. Draco stöhnte bei der leichten Berührung und fing an, seine Hüften anzuheben, um mehr zu bekommen. Harry lächelte, ließ ihn dann los und legte sich dann teilweise auf ihn, indem er ein Bein über Dracos schwang. „Noch nicht", flüsterte er in das Ohr seines Lovers und kitzelte ihn dabei mit seinem Atem. Er knabberte mit den Zähnen am Ohrläppchen, zog es sanft in seinen Mund und spürte, wie Draco bei diesem Gefühl erschauderte.

Seine Lippen glitten weiter an seiner Kieferlinie, bis er die Lippen erreichte und in den wartenden und willigen Mund seufzte. Harrys Hand streichelte wieder Dracos Wange und rutschte von dort weiter über dessen Brust. Sein Mund folgte diesem Weg und liebkoste, küsste und leckte sich am Körper hinab, wobei er irgendwann seine Position ändern musste und zwischen den Beinen des Blonden kniete, weil er seine Erforschung nicht unterbrechen wollte.

Wieder schlang sich eine Hand um Draco steifes Glied und Harry leckte mit langer Zunge über die klopfende Spitze, was seinen Freund aufstöhnen und erzittern ließ. „Bitte, Harry, ein wenig schneller…", keuchte Draco. „Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Harry begann, seine Hand zu bewegen, während sein Mund mehr Druck auf die wartende Erektion ausübte, an der Eichel saugte und darum leckte, ehe er ihn weiter in sich aufnahm. Draco stöhnte und kreiste mit den Hüften, er wollte mehr und mehr.

Dem Dunkelhaarigen ging es bald ebenso und er rutschte mit der Hand unter Dracos Hintern, um ihn noch tiefer im Mund aufzunehmen und ließ dabei den Penis das hintere Ende seiner Mundhöhle berühren. Draco kniff durch Harrys Griff die Backen zusammen und stieß nach oben, damit er so tief wie er nur konnte in den Mund eindringen konnte. „Gott, Harry!", keuchte er und warf sich auf sein Kopfkissen, als der Gryffindor das Tempo beschleunigte, seinen Mund fester um den Schaft schloss und Draco die enge Reibung genießen ließ. „Ja! Scheiße!", stöhnte Draco und kam in Harrys Mund. Dieser schluckte zügig mit geschlossenen Augen und zog noch einige Male, um ihn völlig leer zu bekommen.

Während sich der Slytherin erholte, stützte sich Harry auf und küsste dessen Nacken und Mund, bis Draco irgendwann keuchte: „Harry, was willst du?"

„Dich", bekam er zur Antwort und dazu weitere Küsse auf Hals und Brust.

„Ja, aber…?", fragte Draco und wusste, dass der Dunkelhaarige genau verstand, was er meinte. Seine Hand glitt über Harrys Körper und er rutschte zur Seite, damit er dessen Glied mit der Hand erreichen konnte.

„Wie willst du mich?", fragte er mit einer sehr intimen Stimme, die beinahe eine geflüsterte Liebkosung war.

Harrys Hände glitten um Dracos Hintern und kneteten ihn. „Ich möchte in dir sein."

Draco konnte nur nickten, da Harrys Lippen damit fortfuhren, seinen sensiblen Hals zu bearbeiten. Er streckte seinen Arm und versuchte blind, den Griff seiner Nachttischschublade zu fassen zu bekommen. Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, öffnete er die Lade und holte eine Tube Gleitgel heraus. Sanft drückte er Harry auf den Rücken und fing an, dessen Hals und Schlüsselbein zu küssen, leckte sich bis zu den Brustwarzen und knabberte mit den Zähnen daran. Harry stöhnte und griff nach Dracos Haar und streichelte seinen Kopf, während die geübte Zunge an seinen feuchten Warzen spielte.

Dracos Hand glitt nach unten zu dem wartenden Glied des Dunkelhaarigen und hielt die Spitze fest, fuhr mit dem Daumen darüber und verteilte die ersten Tropfen. Er senkte seinen Mund darauf, leckte ein paar Mal daran und verteilte dann das Gleitgel in seinen Händen, um es anzuwärmen, ehe er es bei Harry auftrug. Durch das sanfte Einmassieren auf seinem Penis stöhnte Harry auf und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich."

Die Hand des Blonden hielt einen Augenblick lang inne und er sah Harry in der Dunkelheit ins Gesicht. Dann meinte er: „Ich liebe dich auch." Harry dachte, er würde ein Schnüffeln hören und fragte sich, ob er weinte. Er konnte es im Dunkeln nicht feststellen. Er setzte sich auf und nahm seinem Freund die Tube aus der Hand, küsste ihn und kniete sich dann hin. Draco drehte sich um und stützte sich auf Händen und Knien vor Harry ab. Mit einer großzügigen Menge des Gleitgels auf dem Finger massierte der Gryffindor es ein, während Draco aufstöhnte und seine Hüften bewegte.

Dann positionierte Harry sein Glied am Anus des Blonden und drückte sich in den stöhnenden Jungen. Er konnte sein eigenes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, da sich Dracos Muskeln in der allerbesten Art und Weise um ihn spannten. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Wirbelsäule seines Lovers rauf und runter und versuchte damit, ihn zu entspannen, während er einen trägen Rhythmus startete. Er nahm sich Zeit und stieß langsam und tief zu und nach einer Weile dachte er, dass er wieder ein Schnüffeln von Draco gehört hätte.

Er hielt inne und fragte: „Geht es dir gut?"

Zuerst kam keine Antwort, dann flüsterte Draco: „Ja."

Harry bewegte sich wieder, liebkoste derweil die Hinterbacken des Blonden und wurde schneller und schneller. Beide Jungs stöhnten, als Harry kurz vor dem Orgasmus war und er hätte schwören können, dass Draco mit ihm gekommen war, als er kurze Zeit später spürte, wie sein heißes Sperma in Draco schoss. Er zog sich zurück und beide fielen, nachdem sie die den längsten Verkehr beendeten, den sie jemals miteinander geteilt hatten, erschöpft auf das Bett.

Harry schlang einen Arm um Draco und zog ihn in der Löffelchenstellung eng an sich. Er spürte, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte und fragte: „Was ist los? War es denn so schlecht?"

Er fühlte, dass sich der Kopf vor ihm bewegte, als ihn der Blonde verneinend schüttelte. „Es war großartig, Harry", antwortete der Slytherin leise. „Und sogar noch viel mehr als das."

„Warum bist du dann so aufgewühlt?", fragte Harry und legte seine Wange hinten auf Dracos Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich habe endlich etwas begriffen", erwiderte Draco. „Ich habe begriffen, dass ich schon immer von dir geliebt werden wollte."

Harry wollte zuerst ungläubig lachen, wusste aber, dass das seinen Freund verletzt hätte, wenn er das in diesem Moment des Geständnisses tun würde. Er konnte sich die Wahrheit dieser Worte jedoch nur schlecht vorstellen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie bis vor kurzem noch Feinde gewesen waren. So sagte er nur: „Wie kommt das?"

„Am ersten Tag", flüsterte Draco, „als ich herausfand, dass Harry Potter im Zug war, wusste ich, dass ich dein Freund sein wollte. Ich wusste, dass ich um dich sein wollte. Aber als ich zu dir kam und mich dir vorstellte, lachte Weasley über meinen Namen."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Dann hast du dich über seine Familie lustig gemacht und ich habe ihn verteidigt, weil Ron der erste Freund war, den ich jemals hatte."

„Es hat alles falsch begonnen, oder? Ich fühlte mich vor dir erniedrigt als Weasley lachte und so machte ich das Gleiche mit ihm. Und von da an mochtest du mich nicht."

Eine Zeit lang war es still und dann meinte Harry: „Es tut mir leid, dass Ron über dich gelacht hat. Das war nicht richtig. Wir waren damals einfach verdammt blöde Kinder, weißt du?"

Draco lachte kurz auf. „Ja, verdammt blöde Kinder mit viel zuviel Stolz."

Harry drückte ihn fester an sich. „Na ja, aber wir sind am Ende doch beieinander gelandet, oder?"

„Ja, aber es hat eine Ewigkeit länger gedauert als es gebraucht hätte. Willst du noch etwas wissen? Ich habe Hermine niemals wirklich gehasst. Das ganze ‚Schlammblut' Zeugs war nur, um dich und Weasley zu verletzten, mehr als es eigentlich um sie ging. Wenn Blut solch eine große Sache für mich gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich niemals vorgehabt, sie zu berühren, geschweige denn, sie letztes Halloween zu verführen."

„Nun, ich glaube, dass alles aus gutem Grund geschieht", meinte Harry. „Das Schicksal hat uns zu diesem Punkt in unserem Leben gebrachte."

„Da ist etwas, dass ich doch noch ganz gerne wissen würde", sagte Draco.

„Was?"

„Wieso hast du an jenem Tag nicht Zauberstablose Magie benutzt, als ich dich im Raum der Wünsche hilflos an der Wand kleben hatte? Mir ist jetzt klar, dass du mich wirklich hättest verletzen können, wenn du das gewollt hättest."

„Ich war noch nicht bereit, dass andere etwas über meine Fähigkeiten erfuhren", antwortete Harry, „denn du hättest das dann deinem Vater berichtet und dieser hätte es Voldemort erzählt. Und… vielleicht auch, weil ich wirklich bleiben wollte… an jenem Tag."

Draco lachte. „Ich wusste es! Verdammt, ich wusste es! Du wolltest es!"

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", lachte Harry zurück.

tbc

* * *

WAWN geht weiter… war das nicht ein schönes Kapitel nach der Urlaubspause? Sehr gefühlvoll… wie hat es euch gefallen? 


	42. Reue

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Vielen Dank, Schnuffi, für deine fleissige Arbeit… ich bin so froh, dass ich dich dieses Mal nicht in Zeitnot bringen musste +knuddel+…

Nach dem gefühlvollen Kapitel in der letzten Woche geht es hier schon wieder ein wenig härter vor… jemand kommt zur Schule zurück… und ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass derjenige ungestraft davon kommen wird? Wisst ihr schon, wen ich meine?

**

* * *

Kapitel 42**

**Reue**

Harry hatte den Großteil der Nacht in Dracos Bett verbracht, ehe er in den frühen Morgenstunden hinausschlüpfte und nach Gryffindor und in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückkehrte. Nur noch zwei Tage lagen vor ihm, ehe der Unterricht wieder anfing und er vermutete, dass einige der Schüler bereits heute anreisen würden, auch wenn die meisten erst morgen zu erwarten waren. Er machte sich Sorgen um Hermine, die allein in ihrem Zimmer war und auch über seinen nächsten Schlachtplan. Entscheidungen mussten in den nächsten Monaten getroffen und Gefolgschaften gefestigt werden. Er lag auf seinem Bett und sann über die Rolle der DA in seinem zukünftigen Plan nach. War sie als eine Art Armee anzusehen, derer er sich bedienen konnte? Würden sie seinen Slytherin Anhängern gestatten, sich ihnen anzuschließen oder sollte er sie unter sich lassen? Wie konnte er garantieren, dass jene, die in der DA bleiben wollten, auch willig zu kämpfen oder sogar treu waren? Diese Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum und er fühlte sich mehr und mehr davon heimgesucht.

Als es Zeit für das Frühstück war, verließ er den Turm und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Er hoffte, dass Hermine bereits dort war und seufzte enttäuscht, als er auf den fast leeren Gryffindortisch schaute. Seine Augen suchten dann Draco am Slytherintisch, der ihn schon beobachtete und ihn herüber winkte, um sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Harry nickte leicht und ging in den Bereich der Slytherins, der ziemlich voll wirkte. Seine Anhänger hatten sich zu beiden Seiten von Draco niedergelassen, lachten und machten Späße, bis er in Sicht kam. Da verstummten sie und alle neben dem Blonden standen auf und suchten sich einen anderen Platz zum Sitzen.

„Mein Lord", grüßen einige nickend, als er sich hinsetzte. Sie schienen unsicher, wie sie sich um Harry verhalten sollten und wenn er nicht so sehr um Hermine besorgt gewesen wäre, hätte er das ziemlich ulkig gefunden.

„Bitte, redet weiter", forderte er sie auf, legte unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf Dracos Schenkel und drückte ihn grüßend. Er spürte, wie ihm sein Freund die Hand auf seine legte und ebenfalls drückte. Keiner von ihnen fühlte sich jetzt schon so wohl, um sich vor allen am Tisch richtig zu küssen.

Alle entspannten sich bei Harrys Worten und die Gespräche starteten wieder. Sie merkten, dass er zum Essen hier war und nicht, um irgendein Treffen abzuhalten, aber dennoch hielten sie ein Ohr offen, falls er was zu sagen hatte.

Draco drehte sich zu ihm und fragte leise: „Hast du schon eine Chance gehabt, mit Hermine zu reden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffte, dass sie zum Frühstück kommen würde. Ich bin ein wenig besorgt. Es sind keine Mädchen da, die man hochschicken könnte, um nach ihr zu sehen. Vielleicht lasse ich Hedwig nachher zu ihr fliegen."

„Was ist mit McGonagall?", schlug Draco vor. „Sie ist eure Hauslehrerin."

Harry nickte. „Das stimmt. Sie wäre vielleicht genau die Richtige." Dann sah er, wie Colin und Dennis Creevey durch die Tür kamen und meinte: „Ich muss mit diesen beiden reden. Bin gleich zurück." Er stand auf und ging zu dem vereinsamten Gryffindortisch hinüber, wo sich die beiden Brüder gerade hingesetzt hatten.

Colin schaute nach oben und schreckte hoch, als er Harry auf sich zukommen sah. „Hi Harry, schon zurück aus den Ferien?"

Der Dunkelhaarige setzte sich. „Ja, schon gestern. Und ihr beide?"

„Gestern Abend", antwortete Colin. „Mum wollte uns unbedingt loswerden, sie sagte, dass wir sie in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Harry grinste ihn an. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so ein Teufelskerl bist. Schätze, ich habe dich ganz falsch betrachtet!"

„Hattest du ein schönes Weihnachtsfest?", fragte der ältere Bruder in dem Versuch, etwas Small Talk zu betreiben. Er war überrascht, dass Harry nach dieser peinlichen Unterhaltung vom letzten Mal zu ihnen gekommen war.

„Ja, es war wirklich toll", gab dieser zurück. „Sag mal, Colin, eigentlich wollte ich mich mit euch über das Gespräch unterhalten, dass wir kürzlich hatten."

Colin warf Dennis einen Blick zu und sah dann wieder Harry an. „Ja?"

„Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich damals so kurz angebunden war. Es war eine Menge los, wisst ihr? Ich frage mich, ob ihr euch mir immer noch anschließen wollt."

Colins Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von Verwirrtheit zu Aufregung – mit Freude gemixt. „Ja! Das will ich! Ich meine, wir wollen!" Dennis nickte zustimmend neben seinem Bruder.

Harry rutschte näher an den Tisch und legte seine Unterarme darauf, während er sie ernst ansah. „Wenn ihr zustimmt, meine Anhänger zu werden, dann erwarte ich stets Ehrlichkeit und Treue."

„Natürlich!"

„Ist euch wirklich klar, was es bedeutet, in den Diensten eines Dunklen Lords zu stehen?", fragte Harry in aller Ernsthaftigkeit. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand um ihn herum glaubte, dass das eine Art Spiel wäre und er war nicht ganz sicher, was die Brüder über all das dachten.

Colin nickte. „Wir machen alles, was du sagst, egal was es ist. Und wir befolgen deine Regeln."

Harry verkniff sich ein Lächeln darüber, wie einfach Colins Aussage das klingen ließ. Aber er fasste das recht gut zusammen. „Und wenn ihr das nicht macht?", fragte er nach und hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin ernst.

Colin und Dennis sahen einander wieder an. „Dann werden wir bestraft", erwiderte Dennis. „Wir wissen das, Harry. Wir haben über Dunkle Zauberer gelesen."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und fragte: „Es könnte der Tag kommen, wo ich euch um einen Blutschwur bitte. Werdet ihr ihn willig leisten?"

„Ja", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Gut", antwortete Harry und sah sich sorgfältig um, um sicher zu stellen, dass sich niemand in Hörweite aufhielt. „Also hört genau zu, weil ich schon etwas habe, das ihr für mich erledigen sollt."

Colin und Dennis beugten ihre Köpfe hingerissen und aufmerksam weiter über den Tisch. „Ihr werdet bemerken, wie meine Slytherin Anhänger mich behandeln und ich will nicht, dass ihr das auch so macht. Ihr sollt im Verborgenen agieren. Da ihr Gryffindors seid, könnt ihr das auch als Einzige für mich tun. Andere Gryffindors sprechen nicht frei in Gegenwart von Slytherins, aber wenn ihr da seid, machen sie das."

„Du möchtest, dass wir spionieren?", fragte Colin.

„Ich denke, es hört sich wirklich so an", sagte Harry, „aber das Wichtigste für mich ist, dass ihr meine Augen und Ohren bei den Gryffindors und allen anderen seid. Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass einige in unserem Haus vollkommen ehrlich sind, wenn sie sagen, dass sie mich unterstützen. Ich will wissen, was sie sagen wenn ich nicht im gleichen Zimmer bin. Ihr braucht nicht mit ihnen zu reden, ich möchte nicht, dass sie merken, was ihr tut. Hört einfach zu und merkt euch, wer spricht und was sie sagen. Ich muss wissen, wem ich trauen und auf wen ich zählen kann."

Colin nickte. „Das können wir machen, Harry. Und sie werden niemals merken, dass wir deine Anhänger sind. Sollen wir dich im Geheimen treffen um dir zu erzählen, was wir herausfinden?"

„Ja", nickte Harry. „Das muss geheim bleiben. Ihr dürft niemanden wissen lassen, was ihr macht. Wenn ich weiß, wem ich trauen kann, dann könnt auch ihr offen über eure Loyalitäten reden und ich belohne einen gut erledigten Job."

Die Creevey Brüder lächelten und nickten. „Du kannst auf uns zählen", sagte Dennis.

„Gut", erwiderte Harry. „Und vergesst nicht, keine Verbeugungen und redet mich nicht mit Lord Potter an. Ihr müsst euch weiterhin so benehmen wie zuvor."

„Okay", antwortete Colin.

Harry stand mit einem Nicken auf und ging zurück zu den Slytherins und Dracos fragendem Blick.

XXXXXXXXXX

Professor McGonagall schloss zu Harry und Draco auf, als sie die Große Halle gerade verließen. Sie rief: „Potter, auf ein Wort bitte."

Harry drehte sich um und sah sie nickend an. „Ich wollte ohnehin auch mit Ihnen reden, Professor."

„Oh? Dann Sie zuerst. Um was geht es?"

„Ich sorge mich um Hermine. Sie hat ihr Zimmer seit gestern Nachmittag nicht verlassen. Könnten Sie für uns nach ihr sehen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich habe ihre Abwesenheit auch schon bemerkt. Ich kümmere mich sofort darum", meinte McGonagall. „Und Sie müssen heute Morgen noch zu Dumbledore, Potter. Ich bin um ihn besorgt. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie drei ihm gestern sagten, aber er verhält sich ziemlich merkwürdig und kam nicht aus seinen Räumen. Aber er bittet darum, dass Sie ihn besuchen."

„In Ordnung", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich gehe hin. Ich hoffe, dass Sie Hermine davon überzeugen können, aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen. Können Sie ihr bitte ausrichten, dass wir sie vermissen?"

„Das mache ich", nickte McGonagall. Sie drehte sich um und ging Richtung Gryffindor, während sich Harry an Draco wandte.

„Willst du, dass ich mit dir komme?", fragte der Blonde.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht nötig. Ich kümmere mich selbst darum. Wenn du Zeit hast, könntest du bitte eine Liste aller meiner bisherigen Anhänger hier in Hogwarts machen? Wenn wir Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer bekommen, möchte ich euch beide heute Abend gerne sehen. Wir müssen über einiges reden, ehe alle Schüler zurück sind."

„Kein Problem. Viel Glück mit dem alten Mann!"

„Ich sehe dich später."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry stand außerhalb der Tür, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte und hatte noch nicht einmal geklopft, als er schon hörte: „Komm rein, Harry."

Er öffnete die Tür und sah hinein. Der Schulleiter saß an seinem Schreibtisch – sein Haar war ungekämmt und er sah müde aus. Als der Gryffindor weiter in den Raum trat, erhob er sich und forderte ihn auf: „Komm mit, da gibt es etwas, dass ich dir zeigen möchte."

Harry folgte ihm in seine privaten Räume und in sein Arbeitszimmer. Überall lagen Papiere verstreut und Bücher lagen offen an jeder freien Stelle. Dumbledore ging zu einem Sessel, nahm einige Unterlagen vom Sitz und deutete an, dass er sich setzen solle. Harry hatte noch nichts gesagt und schaute den alten Mann nur an, der in seinen Augen plötzlich ziemlich gebrechlich wirkte.

Dumbledore hatte sich an einen Tisch gestellt, während Harry ihn ansah und abwartete. Er hob mit zitternden Händen einen schweren Wälzer auf und drehte sich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen um.

„Professor?"

„Vor vielen Jahren", begann Dumbledore, „gelangte dieses Buch unter merkwürdigen Umständen in meinen Besitz. Es ist sehr alt und eigentlich ist es mehr eine Art Journal. Es ist komplett handgeschrieben und viele verschiedene Leute haben etwas hinzugefügt." Er ging zu Harry und reichte ihm das Buch, ehe er zu einem gegenüberliegenden Sessel zurück schritt.

Harry legte es auf seinem Schoß ab und öffnete das Deckblatt. Vorsichtig blätterte er die vergilbten Seiten um. Dumbledore hatte Recht, es war sehr, sehr alt. Er wusste, dass die kleinste Fehlbehandlung die Seiten unter seinen Fingern in Brösel verwandeln würde. Während er mehr und mehr Seiten umblätterte, wandelten sich die Wörter von altem Englisch schrittweise zu Worten, die er zum Teil verstehen konnte. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen.

„Es berichtet von Merlin, Harry. Von einem Merlin, den die meisten Leute niemals erkennen würden, wenn sie an die alten Geschichten glauben, die den landläufigen Mythos bilden", erklärte Dumbledore. „Der Merlin in diesem Buch ist ein Unsterblicher." Er beobachtete Harrys Gesicht sorgfältig und übersah nicht den schnellen Blick, den der andere ihm zuwarf. Das bestätigte ihm, dass der Gryffindor davon schon wusste. „Harry… ich muss wissen, was du weißt", verdeutlichte er. „Mir ist klar, dass es in Marlston Geheimnisse gibt, von denen du das Gefühl hast, sie beschützen zu müssen, aber du hast mir bereits einiges an Information anvertraut. Was kannst du mir sonst noch sagen?"

Sofort war Harry auf der Hut. „Warum?", fragte er. „Warum müssen Sie mehr wissen? Ich habe Ihnen genug erzählt."

Dumbledore sah einen Moment lang zu Boden und antwortete: „Seitdem das Buch in meinen Besitz geriet, war es mein Lebenswerk – vielleicht sogar eine fixe Idee von mir, die Wahrheit heraus zu finden. Du sagst dass Merlin in Eis bewahrt unter Marlston ist. Wenn das nicht ein Beweis seiner Unsterblichkeit ist, dann weiß ich nicht, was es sonst sein soll."

„Nun, dann haben Sie ja schon Ihre Antwort", gab der Gryffindor zurück. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich Ihnen sonst noch zu sagen hätte."

„Warum hat ihn Mordred in dieses Gefängnis gesperrt? Ist es das, was Mordred zum ersten Dunklen Lord gemacht hat? Ist Merlin diese Kraftquelle?", platzte Dumbledore gerade heraus.

Harry fing an, tief zu bereuen, dass sie ihm etwas über Merlin erzählt hatten. Dumbledore war wie ein Bluthund, der die Spur nicht aufgab, wenn er einmal etwas gewittert hatte. Und diese spezielle Spur konnte zu Harrys Untergang führen und ebenso zu Hermines. Auch das Schicksal der Triade konnte davon abhängen. Harry fühlte, wie sein Zorn versuchte, an die Oberfläche zu kommen, da ihn eine innere Stimme anschrie: „Halte ihn auf! Er ist eine Bedrohung! Töte ihn!"

Harry fühlte Übelkeit bei diesen Gedanken aufkommen. Wo zum Teufel kamen sie her? Dumbledore töten? Das war doch verrückt!

Er schlug das Buch zu und fauchte: „Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr erzählen. Und überhaupt, was tut es zur Sache? Hoffen Sie, ihn befreien zu können? Denken Sie, dass er, wenn Sie das täten, Voldemort töten würde und… nun, ganz zufällig, auch MICH?"

Dumbledore sah Harry überrascht an. Es hatte so kommen müssen. Er wusste, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen musste, aber er hatte das nicht so schnell erwartet. Sein Einfluss auf Harry war anscheinend deutlich geschwunden. Er hatte gehofft, dass Harry Hogwarts schon verlassen hätte, wenn der Tag anbrach, an dem er sich den wahren Mantel des Dunklen Lords überziehen würde. Harry war nun niemand mehr, den er ausbilden und formen konnte und er wusste, dass er von nun an vorsichtig bei seinen Interaktionen mit ihm sein musste.

Harry sah den überraschten Blick auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters und sein eigenes Gefühl der Macht wuchs. Dumbledore war nun nicht mehr der größte Zauberer, denn er jemals gekannt hatte. Er war ein müder alter Mann, der ihm gegenüber in gelähmter Unentschiedenheit da saß. Aber dieser Gedanke verschwand schnell wieder, da er ja auch wusste, dass Dumbledore eine Menge Tricks im Ärmel hatte und er das nicht einfach abtun durfte. Harry war nicht so eingebildet um zu denken, dass er Dumbledore nun überhaupt nicht mehr brauchen würde. Immerhin standen sie noch auf derselben Seite, oder etwa nicht?

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um seine Wut zu beschwichtigen und stand auf. Er reichte das Buch zurück zu Dumbledore. „Es tut mir leid", sagt er steif. „Im Moment habe ich eine Menge im Kopf. Auf alte Mythen zu zählen ist eine Zeitverschwendung, wenn wir uns eigentlich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren sollten. Ich muss jetzt nach Hermine sehen."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Dumbledore, während sich Harry zum Gehen wandte. „Ich hatte nicht vor, soviel deiner Zeit zu beanspruchen. Aber, Harry, unterstelle mir nichts, was meine Absichten angeht. Ich bin sicher, wenn du das Buch liest stimmst du mir zu, dass es ein extremes Risiko wäre, wenn jemand Merlin zu befreien versuchte. Und das nicht nur für dich oder Voldemort, sondern für die Welt im Ganzen."

„Warum glauben Sie überhaupt an das, was im Buch steht?", fragte der Gryffindor gereizt. „Nicht alles was geschrieben steht ist wahr und es gibt unzählige Geschichten über Merlin."

„Hast du vielleicht die Innenseite des Buchdeckels nicht beachtet?", vermutete Dumbledore, schlug den Wälzer auf und drehte ihn in Harrys Richtung.

Harry schaute auf die Namensliste im Buch, die die verschiedenen Autoren aufzählte, die über die Jahrhunderte in das Buch geschrieben hatten. Seine Augen wurden groß als er bemerkte, dass es alle Marlstons waren. „Woher haben Sie dieses Buch?", fragte er befehlend.

„Es wurde mir von jemandem gegeben, den ich nicht nennen kann."

„Dieses Buch müsste in Marlston sein. Wie können Sie ein Buch von dort besitzen? Hat es jemand für sie geholt, ein dunkler Zauberer vielleicht, der ein wenig für Sie spioniert hat?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, ich hatte keine Spione im Manor. Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass dort ein Diebstahl sehr schwierig zu bewerkstelligen ist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr sagen kann. Ich muss in dieser Hinsicht mein Versprechen halten."

„Dann wussten Sie in Marlston schon von Merlin?"

„Nein, das Buch berichtet nur von seinem Leben. Es stehen einige überraschende Informationen darin, von denen ich denke, dass du sie sehr interessant finden wirst."

„Da bin ich sicher, Professor", antwortete Harry. „Haben Sie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?"

Dumbledore sah Harry genau an. War das eine unterschwellige Drohung? „Nein, niemals", gab er zurück. „Aber ich würde sie gerne mit dir teilen, wenn du etwas darüber hören möchtest."

„Vielleicht ein andermal. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Harry nickte und ging aus dem privaten Arbeitszimmer des Schulleiters und schnell durch das Büro. Er brauchte etwas frische Luft und das sofort. Er lief und lief, bis er an den vorderen Toren des Schlosses angekommen war. Er rief: ‚Accio Besen', streckte seine Hand aus und fühlte schon nach kurzer Zeit das weiche Holz in seinen Fingern.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine rollte sich auf die Seite, als sie hörte, wie jemand an die Tür ihres Schlafsaales klopfte. „Miss Granger, sind Sie da drin?", fragte McGonagalls Stimme.

„Kommen Sie herein, Professor", antwortete sie ohne Begeisterung.

McGonagall öffnete die Tür und runzelte die Stirn, als sie sah, dass Hermine im Bett lag, die Vorhänge im Zimmer alle vollständig geschlossen waren und kaum Licht herein ließen. „Sind Sie krank?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaube nicht", murmelte das Mädchen. „Nur müde."

„Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy sind sehr besorgt wegen Ihnen", erklärte die Professorin. „Sie sagten mir, dass Sie schon seit gestern hier oben sind und alle Mahlzeiten verpasst hätten." McGonagall ging zu einem Fenster, zog die Vorhänge zurück und ließ so das Licht in den Raum.

Hermine stöhnte und bedeckte die Augen mit der Hand.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte Madam Pomfrey rufen lassen", entschied ihre Lehrerin.

„Nein, Professor", bat Hermine, setzte sich auf und schielte die ältere Frau an. „Wirklich, es geht mir gut. Ich hatte nur ziemlich anstrengende Ferien. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen und mich duschen."

McGonagall sah sie eine Weile lang an und meinte dann: „Nun gut, Miss Granger – oder sollte ich nun besser Miss Marlston sagen?"

„Beides ist okay", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte sie matt an.

„Wenn Sie heute nicht zum Mittagessen hinunter kommen, schicke ich Madam Pomfrey vorbei. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor", nickte das Mädchen. Als sich die Tür wieder schloss, fiel sie erneut auf das Bett und seufzte. Dann erschrak sie plötzlich durch ein tippendes Geräusch am Fenster und setzte sich wieder auf, um nachzusehen. Harry saß draußen auf seinem Besen und schwebte vor dem Fenster. Sie sah, wie er einen Finger drehend bewegte und sich das Fenster öffnete. Das Nächste, das sie wusste war, dass er in ihrem Zimmer stand und den Besen in der Hand hielt.

„Hallo", sagte sie. „Ich nehme an, dass du es mir ein wenig übel nimmst, dass ich die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer geblieben bin."

Harry ging zu ihrem Bett, krabbelte darauf, bis er auf allen Vieren über ihr kniete. „Ich soll dir etwas übel nehmen? Besorgt um dich trifft es eher", meinte er. „Was ist los? Bist du krank?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur ein schlimmer und früher Anfall von Frühjahrsmüdigkeit, nehme ich an. Irgendwie komme ich einfach nicht hoch und ich fühle mich, als hätte ich keine Energie."

„Liegt es daran, dass ich Dumbledore von Merlin erzählt habe?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber immer wenn ich daran denke, dass er es weiß, werde ich so… so…"

„Wütend?", beendete Harry den Satz für sie. Sie nickte und sah aus, als würde sie sich dafür schämen, wütend auf Dumbledore zu sein. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihm das erzählt habe, Hermine", erklärte er, umfasste ihr Kinn mit den Fingern und drehte ihr schmollendes Gesicht so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Ich bedauere das sehr. Es scheint, dass er jetzt sogar noch mehr Informationen will und dass macht mich auch zornig."

„Was?", rief Hermine und versteifte sich. „Er hat dir noch mehr Fragen gestellt?"

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe nichts mehr erzählt. Er wird keinerlei Informationen mehr von mir oder jemand anderem bekommen. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Was soll er auch tun? Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für ihn, jemals nach Marlston zu kommen."

Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich leicht beruhigt gegen das Kopfteil ihres Bettes. „Ich weiß, aber es stört mich dennoch. Und was mich noch stört ist, dass ich nicht glaube, dass ich das gleiche Maß an Vertrauen zu Dumbledore wie gewöhnlich habe und ich fühle mich schuldig dabei, so zu denken."

„Mir geht das genauso, glaube ich. Du weißt, was das bedeutet?"

„Was?"

„Wir müssen zusammen halten, du, Draco und ich", erklärte Harry. „Wir haben uns und das ist das Allerwichtigste. Wir können nur uns trauen, weil unsere Schicksale auf eine Art verbunden sind, die niemand anderer verstehen kann. Wir können uns keine Gedanken über Dumbledores Gefühle oder die der anderen machen. Was wir zusammen haben – die Triade – kommt immer zuerst."

Hermine nickte. „Du hast Recht, Harry. Wir können nicht mehr zu diesem blinden Vertrauen zurück, das wir früher einmal zu anderen hatten. Alles hat sich jetzt verändert."

Harry hakte einen Finger im Ansatz ihres Nachthemdes ein und sagte: „Wenn du schon vorhast, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben, dann kann ich dir genauso gut Gesellschaft leisten." Er schwenkte seine Hand in Richtung des Kamins und ein warmes Feuer erwachte darin. Er senkte seinen Körper auf sie, fiel über ihren Mund her und küsste sie schwindlig.

Hermine leckte sich danach über die Lippen. „Ich hatte vor, zuerst noch zu duschen."

„Gute Idee", lächelte Harry. Er stand auf und hob sie hoch. Sie quiekte, als er sie über die Schulter warf.

„Harry!", lachte sie. „Setz mich ab!"

„Nein", sagte er nur und ging zu einer Tür. Er öffnete sie krachend und stellte fest, dass es nur ein Schrank war. „Wo zum Teufel ist das Badezimmer?"

„Setz mich ab und ich zeige es dir", schlug Hermine lachend vor und versuchte, sich von seinem Rücken abzustoßen, damit ihr das Blut nicht so in den Kopf schoss.

Er klatschte mit der Hand einmal fest auf ihren Po und verlangte: „Sei still. Mach den Dunklen Lord nicht wütend."

Hermine lachte noch mehr und kniff fest in Harrys Hinterteil unterhalb ihres Kopfes. „Lass mich runter!"

„Das war's. Jetzt hast du ein Problem", neckte sie Harry, nachdem er nun endlich die Badezimmertür gefunden hatte.

Hermine ließ einen Schrei los, als sie spürte, wie sie plötzlich an den Füßen nach oben gezogen wurde. Ihr Nachthemd fiel ihr über den Kopf und entblößte Harry, der direkt vor ihr stand, ihren nackten Körper. Sie schnappte nach Luft und zog ihr Nachthemd vom Gesicht, was ihr einen unverhüllten Blick auf seine Knie ermöglichte.

„Mmm, ja", flüsterte er heiser. „Das ist wirklich nett."

Sie spürte, wie seine Hand ihre Hüfte liebkoste und hinab zu ihrer Brust glitt, eine Warze sanft kniff und sie zwischen den Fingern rollte, während seine Lippen an ihrem Hüftknochen knabberten. Seine heiße Zunge leckte über ihren Bauch und tauchte in ihren Nabel ein.

„Harry", keuchte sie. „Dreh mich wieder um! Sonst werde ich noch ohnmächtig!"

„Also gut", antwortete er und drehte sie wieder mit dem Kopf nach oben. Aber er verhinderte, dass ihre Füße den Boden berührten und so schwebte sie vor ihm. So schnell wie ein Augenblinzeln flog ihr Nachthemd von ihrem Körper und sie keuchte erneut überrascht darüber auf, wie einfach er das bewerkstelligte. Ihre Brüste waren nun genau in Höhe seines Mundes und er lächelte befriedigt, nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie auf das nächstliegende Waschbecken, ehe er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang und eine der aufgerichteten Brustwarzen in den Mund nahm.

Hermine stöhnte auf, legte ihre Beine um ihn und griff um seinen Kopf, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Magst du das?", murmelte er an ihren Brüsten. „Magst du es, wenn ich die Kontrolle über deinen Körper habe?"

„Oh ja, Harry", stöhnte sie. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und rieb ihre Klitoris am Stoff seiner Hose. Sie hörte, wie das Wasser hinter ihr angedreht wurde und Harry mit ihr in die Dusche ging. Er war immer noch vollkommen bekleidet – warum auch immer.

„Harry!", lachte sie. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?"

„Ja", sagte er, ohne ihre Brustwarze aus dem Mund zu nehmen. Er drückte sie nach hinten auf die kalten Fliesen und murmelte einen Zauber, um sie dort fest zu halten, während er sein Gewicht verlagerte und eine Hand nach unten bis auf ihr Innerstes legte. Er drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein und küsste und leckte dabei die weiche Haut ihres Halses. „Ich liebe dich auch", erklärte er. „Und ich werde dich in den nächsten zwei Stunden sogar wie verrückt lieben."

XXXXXXXXXX

Am Nachmittag saß Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum der Vertrauensschüler. Seine Feder und mehrere Pergamente lagen ausgebreitet vor ihm, während er die Liste schrieb, um die Harry gebeten hatte. Er hatte zwei Spalten gemacht, eine mit jenen, die feste Anhänger waren und eine mit jenen, die noch eine Entscheidung für die eine oder andere Seite zu treffen hatten.

Während er sich konzentrierte, ging klickend die Tür auf und Pansy Parkinson kam vorsichtig herein. Sie blieb stehen und hielt den Türknauf noch in der Hand, als wäre sie unsicher, ob sie wirklich eintreten sollte. Draco sah einen kurzen Moment zu ihr hoch und schaute dann wieder auf sein Pergament. Er hatte vergessen, dass Pansy und Millicent nach den Ferien wieder zurückkehren würden und versteifte sich bei dem bittenden Blick, den sie ihm durch das Zimmer zuwarf.

„Du hast keine Berechtigung, hier zu sein", sagte er kalt. „Du bist nicht länger Vertrauensschülerin. Raus."

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte sie mit vorgetäuschtem Selbstvertrauen. Da Draco ihr nicht antwortete und weiterhin an seinem Pergament arbeitete, als wenn sie gar nicht da wäre, fügte sie hinzu: „Bitte." Sie ging ein klein wenig weiter in den Raum, blieb aber abrupt stehen, als Draco seine Feder auf den Schreibtisch warf und plötzlich aufstand.

Er ging um den Tisch herum und kam wütend auf sie zu. Pansy blieb tapfer stehen, sah ihn herausfordernd und gleichzeitig nervös an. Er war so gutaussehend, stark und selbstsicher, dass es ihre Knie weich werden ließ bis er sie erreichte. Sie atmete schwer, während er nun direkt vor ihr stand und sein Körper beinahe ihren berührte. Ihr Blick war genau auf seine Brust gerichtet und wanderte dann hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Sie hoffte, Begehren in seinen Augen zu finden, denn das war exakt das, was sie im Moment empfand – doch sie sah nur Hass.

Dieses Gefühl wurde bestätigt, als sie spürte, wie sich eine seiner Hände am Hinterkopf in ihr Haar grub und heftig daran zog, was ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er schüttelte ihren Kopf wütend und mit Nachdruck und fauchte dann: „Du verblödete Hure! Du hast vielleicht Nerven, nach allem, was du getan hast, zu mir zu kommen!"

Er schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Wand und hielt ihre Wange fest dagegen gedrückt, während sie weinte: „Bitte Draco, ich muss mit dir reden…"

„Halt dein verfluchtes Maul", knurrte er mit dem Mund nah an ihrem Ohr, während seine Hand und sein Körper sie schmerzhaft weiter an die Wand pressten. „Du verdammte kleine Todesserhure, du stehst auf der falschen Seite, ist dir das klar? Was passiert wohl mit dir, wenn Harry den Krieg gewinnt? Hm? Weißt du das?" Draco fauchte und hielt weiter ihren Kopf fest, während sie weinte und unzusammenhängend vor sich hin murmelte. Der Schleim lief ihr aus der Nase und über die Lippen.

„Du bist bald eine der dreckigsten Huren aus der übelsten Gegend der Winkelgasse und wirst ein Metallband um den Hals tragen, das zu einer Kette an einem Pfosten passt. Jeder der vorbei geht, kann einen Knut in eine Büchse werfen, die neben deinen nackten Füßen steht und sich mit dir vergnügen – auf der Straße und vor jedem, der gerne zusehen möchte", zischte er in ihr Ohr. „Vielleicht beauftragen wir auch noch einen Wärter, der die Büchse leert und dir etwas Brot vorwirft. Vielleicht würde es jemandem wie Filch gefallen, der neue Zuhälter für die Todesserhuren zu sein, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist. Ich bin sicher, dass er einen fairen Meister abgibt."

Plötzlich ließ er sie los und drehte sich um, um zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen. „Raus! Und wage dich nie mehr in meine Nähe!"

Pansy rutschte an der Wand hinunter auf ihre Knie, weinte und wischte sich das Gesicht mit den Händen ab. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und wiegte sich nur auf den Knien, während sie ihr Elend beweinte.

Dracos Hand krampfte sich um eine Kristallglasschale, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand und schwang sie in Richtung des erbärmlichen Anblicks. „Ich sagte, raus!", brüllte er und warf die Schale so, dass sie über ihrem Kopf landete und an der Wand in Scherben zersprang. Sie schrie auf und legte schützend ihre Arme über den Kopf.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry trat mit Hermine an seiner Seite ein. Sie hatten den lauten Knall gehört, während sie in Richtung des Zimmers gingen und standen nun da und schauten auf Pansy, die auf dem Boden saß und dann auf Draco, der in wütender Haltung am Schreibtisch stand.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte Hermine befehlend.

tbc

* * *

Na, da hat sich Draco aber kaum beherrschen können… was denkt ihr? Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn sich einer der vielen Leser hier mal wieder traut, mir zu schreiben… oder wollt ihr einfach nicht? Zu schade… das ist echt frustrierend, wisst ihr? 


	43. Das wäre nur fair…

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, danke für deine Arbeit +knuddel+!

Wahrscheinlich erwartet ihr es schon – Pansy wird es nicht einfach haben, da hilft auch Hermines Verständnis wenig. Es ist hart… das mal als kleine Warnung an euch.

**

* * *

Kapitel 43**

**Das wäre nur fair…**

Draco wandte sich von seinen Lovern ab und starrte aus dem Fenster, wobei er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, da Pansys Wimmern ihn immer noch aufregte.

„Draco?", sagte Hermine, nicht locker lassend. Sie schaute zu Harry, der angeekelt auf die am Boden sitzende Slytherin sah, ehe sie selbst auf das Mitleid erregende Mädchen aufmerksam wurde. Hermines Gefühle gingen dabei in verschiedene Richtungen: Neugierde, Schock, Ärger und vielleicht auch etwas Nachsicht. Aber was im Moment am Wichtigsten war – sie fragte sich, was Draco mit ihr gemacht hatte.

Pansy drehte ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu Hermine. „Bitte…", weinte sie. Sie rutschte auf Hände und Knie und fing an, über das zersprungene Kristallglas auf sie zu zu krabbeln. Hermine wich zurück, als sie weinend auf sie zukam und sich Blut auf dem Boden verteilte, weil ihr das Glas die Handflächen und die Knie zerschnitt. „Bitte…", jammerte die Slytherin. „Es tut mir so leid…"

Hermine wollte aus dem Zimmer flüchten, als ihre Waden das Sofa hinter ihr berührten und sie darauf fiel. Draco verließ nun seinen Platz am Fenster und stürmte zu Pansy. Gerade als diese nach Hermines Schuhen griff legte er seinen Fuß auf ihre Hüfte und schubste sie fort. „Geh weg von ihr!"

Pansy hielt sich an Hermines Füßen fest und schluchzte: „Bitte hört mir zu… es tut mir leid…"

Hermine sah sie geschockt an. Wie konnte sie nur den Schmerz der Schnittwunden aushalten? Sie selbst war in einer Verfassung, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. So blickte sie das Mädchen einfach nur aus großen Augen an.

Dracos Hand drückte sich auf Pansys Nacken und drückte zu. Knurrend sagte er: „Nimm deine verdammten Pfoten von ihr!", und warf ihren Kopf zu Boden.

„Draco!", schrie Hermine auf. „Hör auf!" Sie schaute Harry Hilfe suchend an, doch dieser sah der Szene so ruhig zu, als wäre es normal, dass Draco grob mit einem Mädchen umging.

Zögernd ließ der Blonde Pansy los, nachdem diese Hermines Füße inzwischen nicht mehr festhielt und nun schluchzend am Boden lag. Als er die Blutspritzer auf den Schuhen seiner Freundin sah, wallte sein Zorn aber wieder auf. Er schubste sie wieder mit dem Fuß und forderte sie auf: „Leck das Blut von ihren Schuhen, ehe es antrocknet!"

Hermine stand rasch auf und ging zur Seite. „Hör sofort damit auf! Du musst dich beruhigen, Draco!" Sie stützte die Hände in die Hüften und wandte sich an Harry. „Hilf mir hier!"

Dieser sah sie an und meinte nur: „Willst du wirklich, dass ich mir hierüber aufrege? Ich befürchte allerdings, dass es für sie noch schlimmer wird, wenn das Temperament mit mir durchgeht."

Hermine dachte daran, wie Harry versuchte zu lernen, die Kontrolle über seine Wut zu behalten und doch wollte sie seine Hilfe, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es gefährlich werden konnte, wenn er sich emotional an dieser Sache beteiligte. Sie stieß frustriert die Luft aus und drehte sich zurück zu Draco. „Bitte, lasst uns hinsetzen und ruhig über diese… diese… Situation reden", bat sie und streckte dabei ihre Hände nach vorn. Danach ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und wartete, bis sich Harry neben sie setzte. Draco atmete tief durch und fuhr sich durch die Haare, ehe er sich ebenfalls setzte und herausfordernd die Arme verschränkte.

Hermine rutschte nach vorn auf den Rand und sagte: „Pansy, bitte… steh auf und setz dich. Du bist verletzt…"

Pansy zischte vor Schmerz auf, als sie sich bewegte und sich dann auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa hochzog. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen, denn sie wollte ihnen nicht in die Gesichter sehen, hörte aber Hermine sagen: „Harry, kannst du etwas wegen dem Glas machen?"

Harry sah sie an und antwortete: „Die richtige Frage wäre, ob ich überhaupt etwas wegen des Glases tun möchte."

„Harry!", rief die Gryffindor überrascht. Wie konnten die Jungs nur so grausam sein?

„Sie ist eine Feindin, Hermine", fügte Draco hinzu, während er immer noch Pansy hasserfüllt anstarrte. „Sie wollte dich töten, erinnerst du dich? Sie ist die Tochter und die Schwester von Todessern. Dieselben Leute könnten gerade im Haus der Grangers sein und diejenigen foltern, die dich aufgezogen haben."

„Das hier ist Hogwarts und kein Schlachtfeld!" erwiderte Hermine, konnte aber die quälenden Bilder nicht verhindern, die sich jetzt in ihrem Kopf aufbauten. Sie begann sich um ihre Adoptiveltern zu sorgen und vielleicht war es Zeit, sie an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, wenigstens bis der Krieg zu Ende war. Sie hatte nun genügend Geld und konnte sie überall hinschicken.

Ihre Überlegungen wurden durch Pansys aufgelöste Stimme unterbrochen. Als sie auf das durch die Tränen verschwollene Gesicht des Mädchens ihr gegenüber schaute, bemerkte sie, dass sie bittend auf Harry sah.

„Ich möchte die Seiten wechseln", schaffte sie es, geschwächt zu sagen. Sie starrte ärgerlich auf Draco. „Deswegen bin ich gekommen. Ich möchte Lord Potter unterstützen."

„Warum?", fragte Harry scharf und zwang ihren Blick zurück zu sich.

„Ja, warum, Pansy?", fauchte Draco. „Zu versuchen, die Freundin des Dunklen Lords umzubringen ist nicht gerade die feine Art und Weise, deine Unterstützung zu zeigen."

Das Gesicht des Mädchens spiegelte wieder ihre Wut, als sie ihren Hausgenossen erneut ansah und erklärte: „Das war eine persönliche Sache. Ich war… eifersüchtig… damals. Es hatte nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun." Sie schaute zurück zu Harry. „Ich möchte keine Zukunft, in der ich eine Dienerin von… Du-weißt-schon-wem sein muss. Ich habe gesehen, wie er seine Anhänger behandelt und ich will kein Teil davon sein."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, komm schon! Woher sollen wir wissen, dass dir nicht aufgetragen worden ist, für die andere Seite zu spionieren?"

„Nun, da gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden", sagte Harry. Er stand auf und ging auf Pansy zu. Diese schluckte und drückte sich fester in die Rückenlehne des Sofas, als sich der Dunkelhaarige neben ihrem Gesicht hinunter beugte. Dann keuchte sie auf, als er mit der Hand ihr Kinn umklammerte und sie dazu zwang, ihn direkt anzusehen, ehe er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, damit es Hermine nicht hören konnte: „Wenn du mich nicht in deine Gedanken lässt, nehme ich den Rest des Glases vom Boden und stopfe es dir in den Hals. Ich ertrage weder Lügner noch Spione, ist das klar?"

Pansy riss voller Schrecken die Augen weit auf und nickte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Sie ließ Harry in ihre Augen sehen und fühlte sich schwindlig, als unzählige Gedanken und Erinnerungen wieder in ihrem Bewusstsein auftauchten. Als er schließlich ihr Kinn wieder los ließ, schloss sie die Augen und sackte vor Erleichterung, dass es vorüber war, auf dem Sofa zusammen.

Harry richtete sich auf und sah Hermine und Draco an. „Sie sagt die Wahrheit. Millicent und sie sprechen schon seit Wochen über den Plan, die Seiten zu wechseln."

„Ich will sie trotzdem nicht in der Nähe haben", meinte der Slytherin eigensinnig.

„Draco, wir sollten Freiwillige nicht fortschicken", erklärte Hermine. „Wer weiß, was sie uns zukünftig für eine Hilfe sein könnten."

Beide schauten zu Harry hoch, der immer noch da stand und sich alles durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich an Pansy: „Ich kann dir nicht vergeben, was du mit Hermine gemacht hast. Aber wenn du wirklich an meiner Seite sein willst, dann musst du ganz unten anfangen. Du wirst dir unseren Respekt und unser Vertrauen verdienen müssen und das wird nicht einfach sein."

Die Slytherin nickte. „Ich verstehe. Danke, mein Lord."

„Da ist noch die Frage, wie sie Vertrauen und Respekt von deinen anderen Anhängern bekommt, Harry", fügte Draco hinzu. „Sie wird eine Menge Bestrafungen von ihnen zu überstehen haben, damit sie ihr vergeben." Er schaute sie hämisch an und dachte, dass sie vielleicht klein beigeben würde, wenn sie das hörte. Sie wusste schließlich, welcher Art ‚Bestrafung' die Frauen aus Familien Dunkler Zauberer erhielten. Die Männer mochten nicht, wenn die sanften Rücken ihrer Frauen mit weißen Narben der Peitschenhiebe verunstaltet waren, daher waren die Bestrafungen für Frauen von anderer Natur.

„Harry… das Glas", erinnerte ihn Hermine.

Harry sah Pansy an. „Streck deine Hände aus." Sie tat wie ihr aufgetragen wurde und er legte seine Hände über ihre Handflächen und konzentrierte sich auf die Glasscherben, die darin eingebettet waren. Sie verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als ihre Wunden wieder zu bluten anfingen und sich das Glas aus ihrer Haut arbeitete. Die kleinen roten Splitter schwebten zwischen ihren und Harrys Händen, bis er sie zur Seite wischte. Dann machte er dasselbe mit ihren Knien.

Nachdem er sich neben Hermine auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, meinte er: „Das ist die letzte Freundlichkeit, die du von mir erwarten konntest, bist du dich deren als wert bewiesen hat. Im Moment stehen alle meine anderen Anhänger über dir, was den Status angeht. Du wirst tun, was sie dir sagen, bis ich etwas anderes anordne. Verstanden?"

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortet Pansy. „Ich bin bereit, mich selbst vor dir zu beweisen."

Draco grinste sie erneut hämisch an. „Sehr gut. Du kannst den ‚Beweis' selbst starten. Für den Anfang gehst du zurück nach Slytherin und gibst jedem von Harrys Anhängern, der das möchte, einen Blow Job."

Hermine sah Draco geschockt an, bemerkte aber auch, dass Pansy das akzeptierte, als wenn sie schon vorher gewusst hätte, was von ihr gefordert werden würde. „Uh… Draco…", begann sie.

Der blonde Slytherin sah sie an. „Wie eine Hure behandelt zu werden ist Teil ihrer Bestrafung. Kerle werden körperlich bestraft und Mädels sexuell. So läuft das eben."

Pansy stand auf und beugte vor Harry den Kopf. „Danke, mein Lord. Ich werde alles tun, was du und deine Anhänger wünschen." Sie drehte sich um und ging um zu beginnen, was ihr Hausgenosse ihr aufgetragen hatte.

Hermine schaute Draco wieder an, als das Mädchen fort war und fragte: „Ist sie jetzt wirklich auf dem Weg, all diesen Typen einen zu blasen?"

„Ja, wenn sie das von ihr möchten", grinste Draco. Als Hermine ihn weiterhin ungläubig anstarrte, fügte er hinzu: „Denk dir nichts dabei, Liebes, das ist auch für sie keine allzu schlechte Sache. Sie mag im Moment eine einfache Hure sein, aber sie zieht den Nutzen daraus, vor Voldemort und dessen Gefolgsleuten beschützt zu werden. Wenn sie Harry gegenüber loyal bleibt, dann bekommt sie das Recht zurück, sich gegen sexuelle Forderungen der anderen zu verweigern. Wenn sie an Voldemorts Seite geblieben wäre, hätten sie die anderen sie brutal misshandelt, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergeben hätte. Nun können sie sie zwar haben, aber sie können ihr nicht wehtun oder ihr bleibende Spuren verpassen. Und sie müssen sie auch vor Feinden schützen. Es war ein cleverer Schachzug von ihr."

„Mir war nie klar, dass es solche Dinge unter Dunklen Zauberern gibt", antwortete Hermine. „Muss das denn so sein?"

„Man hat immer auch die Möglichkeit, zu einem ‚hellen' Zauberer zu werden", erklärte Draco, drehte sich zu ihr und fuhr mit einem Finger an ihrem Arm hinunter. „Aber ich glaube, dass der Nutzen, ein Dunkler Zauberer zu sein, auf lange Sicht alle unangenehmen Konsequenzen mehr als aufwiegt."

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Leute neigen meistens dazu, den dunklen Wegen nur zu folgen, um die Macht zu erhöhen, die damit verbunden ist. Wenn du den hellen Pfad gehst, benutzt du nur die Hälfte deiner Fähigkeiten und entscheidest dich gleichzeitig dafür, die dunkle Seite deiner Persönlichkeit zu ignorieren. Daher bist du auch nur ein halber Zauberer", erklärte der Blonde.

„Nun ja, das scheint für Dumbledore aber kein Problem zu sein", hob Hermine vor. „Er ist mächtig und er ist ein Heller Zauberer."

„Ist er das?", unterbrach Harry.

Draco und Hermine sahen ihn an.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie.

Harry lachte kurz. „Nichts, vermute ich. Ich habe nur so ein Gefühl, dass Dumbledore eine Menge mehr ist, als er vorgibt zu sein. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was das alles bedeutet."

Draco streckte hinter seinem Nacken die Arme. „Ich für meinen Teil möchte jetzt nicht über Dumbledore reden." Sein Arm fiel hinter Hermines Rücken und zog sie an sich. „Über was ich reden möchte bist du, weil du in deinem Zimmer geblieben bist und uns Angst gemacht hast. Was geht in deinem hübschen Kopf vor sich?"

„Ich war müde, denke ich", gab Hermine zurück, „und ein wenig depressiv, weil ich zurück zur Schule musste obwohl ich eigentlich lieber in Marlston geblieben wäre."

„Hast du schon die Anschläge gelesen?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, welche Anschläge?"

„Der Unterricht für das Apparieren fängt im nächsten Monat an", lächelte er. „Wenn wir das geschafft haben, können wir mit dem Schlüssel nach Marlston, wann immer wir wollen."

„Aber wir müssen warten, bis wir siebzehn sind", erwiderte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Scheiß drauf", sagte Harry. „Diese Regeln sind für alle andern, aber nicht für uns."

„Harry, wir stehen nicht über den Gesetzen der Zauberwelt!", rief Hermine überrascht.

Der Gryffindor beugte sich über sie und leckte mit der Zunge über ihren Hals. „Doch, wir tun das, wenn wir das wollen", meinte er, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und küsste ihre zarte Haut.

Draco grinste und begann, ihren Hals von der anderen Seite zu küssen. „Harry hat Recht. Das sind Gesetze für Helle Zauberer. Er kann Gesetze für die Dunklen machen."

Hermine war wegen ihrer wachsenden Arroganz ein wenig beunruhigt. Über dem Gesetz? Was dachten sie sich nur dabei? Sie entzog sich ihrer Umarmung und stand auf. „Euch sollte man dringend die Augen öffnen!", rief sie. „Gesetze gibt es aus gutem Grund!"

„Ja", meinte Harry locker, „Für alle, denen es nichts ausmacht, von einem Pack Heuchler kontrolliert zu werden, die glauben zu wissen, was das Beste für alle ist."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was du hier von dir gibst!", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube, dein Ego ist in letzter Zeit viel zu groß geworden." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und war überrascht, als sich der Türgriff nicht drehen ließ. Seufzend drehte sie sich zurück zu den beiden. „Lass mich raus, Harry."

„Nein", antwortete er. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst, solange du so aufgebracht bist."

„Ich bin nicht aufgebracht. Nur… verwirrt. Du hast dich in letzter Zeit so sehr verändert und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich dich gar nicht mehr kenne."

„Ich kann nicht mehr leugnen, wer ich bin, Hermine", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige. „Tief in mir bin ich immer noch ich, aber nach außen muss ich der Dunkle Lord sein. Ich kann den Dunklen Zauberern keine Befehle geben, in dem ich einfach ein netter Junge bin. Sie würden mir ins Gesicht lachen."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Harry stand auf, ging zu ihr und zog sie an seine Brust. Er küsste sie auf den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, dann haben wir die Chance, die Regeln der Dunklen Zauberer zu ändern. Aber für jetzt, müssen wir ihre Welt nehmen wie sie ist, damit sie uns akzeptieren. Später, wenn sie mich als ihren Anführer ansehen, kann ich sie auf neue Wege führen. Schaffst du es, bis dahin geduldig zu sein?"

Hermine schaute ihn an und nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen. Ich denke, für mich ist das alles einfach noch neu."

Draco räusperte sich auf dem Sofa und sie wandten sich zu ihm um. „Liebes, ich musste jetzt schon zu lange ohne deinen Körper auskommen", lächelte er. „Das macht mich griesgrämig. Die arme Pansy musste den Preis dafür zahlen."

Hermine lachte. „Ach wirklich? Harry hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beide heute Nacht zusammen geschlafen habt. So benachteiligt kannst du also gar nicht sein!"

„Ich wurde deines Körpers beraubt", erklärte er genauer, stand auf und kam zu ihnen rüber. Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um sie und sie seufzte zufrieden auf und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Außerdem", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „hat Harry _die_ nicht." Seine Hand fuhr über eine ihrer Brüste. „Und er hat _das_ nicht." Seine andere Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine, was sie mit einem Stöhnen quittierte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

Harry trat zurück und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Er wurde niemals müde, den beiden zuzusehen. Dracos Gesicht war jetzt über ihres gebeugt und ihre Lippen verschlangen sich beinahe gegenseitig. Harry sah, wie sich ihre Hüften rollend bewegten und in Dracos Hand pressten, während dieser ihr heißes Innerstes durch die Kleidung streichelte. „Zieh sie aus, Draco", bat er mit lusterfüllten Augen.

Draco stöhnte in ihren Mund, unterbrach dann den Kuss und fragte: „Liebes, lässt du uns heute die Kontrolle übernehmen?"

Hermine fühlte sofort, wie ihr Körper auf diese Bitte reagierte und ihr Höschen augenblicklich feucht wurde. Niemals hatte sie sich als devot gesehen, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, wenn Harry und Draco das von ihr erbaten, es immer extrem angenehm für sie wurde. Zustimmend nickte sie zur Antwort, denn sie war schon zu angeturnt, um noch Worte zu finden. Draco lächelte und küsste sie wieder, während er ihre Jeans aufknöpfte und sie über die Hüften schob.

Er entkleidete sie, bis sie völlig nackt war und dann meinte Harry: „Komm rüber, Draco."

Der Blonde ließ Hermine vor dem Feuer stehen und ging zum Sofa. „Ja?", fragte er mit sexy Stimme. Harry packte sein Handgelenk, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und nachdem er eine Hand in dessen Haar vergraben hatte, küsste er ihn fordernd. Anschließend flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr und Draco grinste. Er setzte sich neben Harry und beide betrachteten ihre Freundin, die nackt vor ihnen stand.

Hermine schluckte aufgeregt. Es machte sie an, so hier vor ihnen zu stehen, während sie sie mit anerkennenden Augen anstarrten. Verführerisch lächelte sie und hob die Hände zu ihrem Bauch, da sie dachte sie wollten, dass sie sich selbst berührte.

„Hände runter", ordnete Harry an. „Wir sind diejenigen, die dir Vergnügen bereiten."

„Leg dich hin, Liebes und lass uns einen Blick auf deine wunderschöne Pussy werfen", bat Draco.

Hermine ließ sich auf dem Fellteppich vor dem Feuer nieder. Als sie auf dem Rücken lag, spreizte sie mit angezogenen Knien die Beine, so dass ihr feuchtes Innerstes glänzend für die beiden zu sehen war.

„Mmm, ja…", sagte der Slytherin heiser.

Sie wartete, hatte schließlich das Gefühl, es wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen und hob den Kopf, um nachzusehen. Sie dachte, dass sie ihre Freunde beobachten würden, aber die beiden küssten sich wild auf dem Sofa. Nicht dass ihr das etwas ausgemacht hätte, denn das war immer schon sehr anregend für sie gewesen. Ihre Hand fuhr zwischen ihre Beine und ihre Finger glitten durch die feuchten Falten, während sie zusah, wie die Jungs einander hielten und sich innig küssten.

Keuchend unterbrach Harry den Kuss und schaute sie an. „Halt! Berühr dich nicht!"

Hermine nahm die Hand weg und seufzte. „Ich brauche etwas…", bettelte sie.

„Du bekommst… etwas", erwiderte er selbstgefällig.

Sie hörte, wie er zu Draco flüsterte, ehe die beiden gleichzeitig zu murmeln anfingen. Sie sah beide wieder an und bemerkte, dass ihre Augen geschlossen waren, ihre Lippen sich aber bewegten, während sie die Worte eines Zaubers aufsagten. Dann sog sie scharf die Luft ein, als sie spürte, wie es warm an ihren Innenschenkeln zu kribbeln anfing. Die Tattoos! Sie stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, damit sie einen besseren Blick hatte und öffnete die Beine noch weiter.

Wie hypnotisiert schaute sie zu, wie die Schlangentattoos anfingen zu wackeln und sich dann bewegten. Voller Vorfreude hielt sie die Luft an, während sich beide an ihren Schenkeln nach oben schlängelten und fragte sich, ob sie wohl etwas spüren würde, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätten. Immerhin waren sie ja doch ziemlich klein.

Sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als sie plötzlich zwei unsichtbare Penisse spürte. Einer positionierte sich an ihrer Vagina und der andere am Anus und drückten sie, um hinein zu kommen. Ihre Finger packten ihre Schenkel und sie presste heraus: „Oh Gott, Harry, Draco… oh… oh…" Beide Glieder drangen gleichzeitig in sie ein und sie stöhnte laut auf. Die beiden Jungs hatten ihre Beschwörung beendet, was sie gar nicht mehr bemerkte, da sie nun von zwei unsichtbaren Penissen gevögelt wurde. Ihre Hüften hoben sich vom Boden und ihr Kopf schlug von einer Seite auf die andere, während ihr Körper im Feuerschein schimmerte.

„Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr, Liebes?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Mmm… ja!", stöhnte sie wieder und atmete schwer. „Wahnsinn! Das ist einfach unglaublich… oh… oh…"

Harry und Draco sahen, wie sie gespreizt vor ihnen lag und die Feuchtigkeit aus ihr heraus tropfte, während sie die unsichtbaren Mächte immer weiter bearbeiteten. Draco meinte zu Harry: „Ich fühle mich ein wenig ausgeschlossen."

„Ich auch", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige. „Wenn wir mitmachen, könnte das ein Fünfer für sie sein."

Draco lächelte. „Dann los. Ich halte es nicht aus, nichts davon abzubekommen."

Er kniete sich auf den Boden und krabbelte zwischen ihre Beine, Harry neben sich. Sie sahen zu, wie sich ihre lockende Scham vor ihnen anhob und sie rochen ihren speziellen Duft, welcher ihnen ihre eigene Erregung schmerzhaft bewusst machte. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich niemals vollkommen schwul sein könnte, Harry", knurrte Draco. „Ich liebe das hier einfach zu sehr."

Sein Freund nickte und sagte zustimmend: „Ja, mir geht es genauso." Er warf sich auf den Bauch und fügte dem unsichtbaren Penis in ihrer Öffnung noch seine Zunge hinzu und leckte die Säfte ab, die immer noch herausliefen. „Mm… scheiße!", rief er stöhnend. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"

„Was?", fragte Draco.

„Wenn ich sie hier lecke, fühle ich meine Zunge auch an meinem eigenen Schwanz. Das ist, als würde ich mir selbst einen blasen!", lachte der Gryffindor.

Draco lächelte. „Wirklich? Das muss ich ausprobieren." Er schaute in Hermines verzerrtes Gesicht. „Liebes, roll dich zur Seite."

Sie halfen ihr, sich zu drehen und der Slytherin legte sich mit dem Gesicht an ihrem hinteren Eingang neben sie. Hermine zitterte wegen des unglaublichen Gefühls, von beiden Gliedern gefüllt zu sein und konnte überhaupt nicht mehr reden. Harry warf ihr oberes Bein über seinen Rücken und beide Jungs senkten ihre Köpfe auf ihre vergnüglichsten Zonen.

Harry leckte und saugte an ihrer Scham, während Draco das Gleiche an ihrem Anus machte und beide stöhnten lauf, da sie das alles auch an ihren eigenen Geschlechtsteilen fühlten.

„Wahnsinn", keuchte Draco. „Das ist einfach nur fantastisch!" Sie vergruben erneut ihre Gesichter in Hermines unteren Regionen und verhalfen dem bereits bebenden Mädchen zu einer Reihe multipler Orgasmen. Sie schrie und griff nach Harrys Haaren, während sich ihr Körper immer und wieder zusammenzog und sie erschütterte. Rhythmisch bewegte sie den Unterleib über den Gesichtern der Jungs, die nicht aufhörten und gleichzeitig versuchten, sich auf diesem Weg einen eigenen Höhepunkt zu verschaffen. Harry stöhnte ebenfalls als er in seinen Hosen explodierte, legte sich keuchend hin und sah Draco zu.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er ihn.

Draco nickte mit gerötetem Gesicht und fuhr fort, Hermines Hintern mit der Zunge zu lecken. Harry rutschte zu ihm und nun fühlte es sich an, als wären zwei Münder an Draco Glied. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der blonde Junge unter all dieser Stimulation kam und zurück auf dem Teppich fiel, während Harry ihn auf den Mund küsste. Sie waren alle außer Atem und Hermine drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken – schweißüberströmt und völlig verausgabt.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", murmelte sie. Niemals zuvor hatte sie so viele Orgasmen so kurz hintereinander gehabt und fühlte sich total befriedigt und erschöpft.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich mir selbst einen geblasen habe", lachte Harry.

„Du hast es bei uns allen gemacht", stellte Draco richtig und legte sich an Hermines Seite, wohingegen sich Harry auf ihrer anderen Seite niederließ. „Du bist so verflucht sexy", sagte der Blonde zu ihr. „Ich glaube, wir sollten dich immer nur nackt sehen."

Hermine lachte sanft. „Oh, klar, ich bin sicher, dass niemand es bemerken würde, wenn eine nackte Hexe in der Schule herumläuft."

„Aber nein", widersprach er. „Das meinte ich nicht. Keiner außer uns würde dich sehen. Vielleicht halten wir dich nackt, wenn wir alle in Marlston leben."

„Vielleicht halte ich euch beide nackt", grinste sie. „Und du kannst wetten, dass ich in dieses Dunkle Sexmagie Buch sehe und nach einem Zauber suche, den ich bei euch verwenden kann. Vielleicht einer, der euch meine Pussy an den Schwänzen spüren lässt, wenn ich einen Zauber spreche."

Draco verdrehte die Augen, als wenn er gerade gestorben wäre. „Oh Gott!", stöhnte er auf. „Ich sterbe vor lauter Vergnügen, wenn du das tust! Ich bekäme den ganzen Tag nichts gebacken und er würde mir wahrscheinlich abfallen, wenn er die ganze Zeit so ausgezehrt wird."

Hermine kicherte. „Na, ich muss auf jeden Fall noch etwas für euch beide finden. Das wäre nur fair…"

tbc

* * *

So, jetzt ist endlich aufgelöst, was es mit den Tattoos auf sich hat… +zwinker+… 


	44. Loyalität

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Ein dicker Knuddler an Schnuffi – ohne dich wäre das alles nicht zu machen!

Hier eine **Info** an euch: Leider kann ich in nächster Zeit keine geregelten Updates für jede Woche garantieren. Das wirkliche Leben ist zur Zeit einfach vorrangig und beansprucht mich komplett. Bisher hatte ich immer noch einen Vorrat an Kapiteln, der ist nun aber komplett aufgebraucht. Ich entschuldige mich auch bei allen, bei denen ich normalerweise einigermaßen regelmäßig lese und reviewe – ihr habt ja gemerkt, dass ich schon lange nichts mehr von mir habe hören lassen. Ich hoffe, dass ich das bald nachholen kann, denn ich liebe eure Stories!

Es tut mir für alle leid, die neu hinzu gekommen sind oder auch ganz neu auf meiner Mailingliste stehen – ihr habt euch auf Regelmäßigkeit gefreut und ich kann euch das momentan nicht geben.

Keine Sorge – die Übersetzung geht weiter und wird auch beendet, auch wenn es jetzt länger als erwartet dauern kann.

Doch hier erst mal das nächste Kapitel!

**

* * *

Kapitel 44**

**Loyalität**

Neville starrte auf seine Mutter, die liebevoll ein Kaugummipapier entfaltete und es über ihrem Knie glättete. Es war immer das Gleiche, wenn er sie besuchte – sie beschäftigte sich mit sinnlosen Dingen und lächelte ihn dabei schüchtern an. Er fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt wusste, wer er war.

Nevilles Großmutter hatte ihn hierher ins St. Mungo gebracht, damit er noch seine Eltern besuchen konnte, ehe er zum Zug nach Hogwarts musste. Die Ferien waren zu Ende und dies war die letzte Sache, die er noch zu erledigen hatte, bevor er zum morgigen Unterrichtsbeginn zurück fuhr. Es war jedes Mal erschreckend für ihn, dass es keinerlei Veränderung bei seinen Eltern gab, wenn er vorbei kam. Nicht dass jemand jemals versprochen hätte, dass sie sich erholen würden, aber in seinem Herzen hatte er das stets gehofft, wenigstens ein bisschen. Aber nichts war anders, nichts hatte sich je verändert.

Und doch gab es Veränderungen im St. Mungo. Die Betten waren voll von Verletzten des derzeitigen Krieges. Neville sah sich die Familien an, die ihre Besuche machten. Traurige Augen, bleich und voller Leid blickten zu ihm zurück. Er wusste, was sie durchmachten, ihre Herzen waren zersprungen und leer, weil ihre Lieben nicht da waren.

Wenn er in die Augen von Kinder sah, war es besonders schwierig. Sie hingen an ihren Verwandten und waren voller Angst, wenn sie in die einst geliebten Gesichter ihrer Eltern sahen, Gesichter, die nun entstellt oder ohne jeglichen Ausdruck waren.

Nevilles Blick richtete sich auf einen kleinen Jungen, der sich an seine ältere Schwester klammerte und weinte, weil seine einst sichere Welt über Nacht verschwunden war, da seine Eltern angegriffen wurden. Wie viele Kinder würden noch ohne ihre Eltern aufwachsen müssen?

Er schloss die Augen und Wut machte sich über all das Unrecht, das gute Menschen erleiden mussten, in seiner Brust breit. Es war nicht auszuhalten! Dies war nicht auszuhalten!

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah seine Großmutter an, die sich bereit zum Gehen machte um ihn zum Bahnhof zu bringen. „Wir sollten los, Neville. Es ist fast Mittag."

„Oma", erklärte er. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Die alte Frau sah den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Er schien irgendwie anders zu sein, selbstbewusster. „Ja, Neville?"

„Harry Potter unterrichtete mich in den Dunklen Künsten, na ja, nicht nur mich, sondern die ganze DA", sagte er und schaute sie an, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen.

Sie nickte. „Das habe ich schon erwartet."

Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass sie diese Information nicht zu stören schien. Es machte ihm allerdings mehr Mut, weiter zu sprechen. „Ich werde sie auch gebrauchen, Oma. Ich werde mit Harry kämpfen, wenn die Zeit kommt. Ich kann nicht… ich werde nicht zusehen, wie andere für mich kämpfen, wenn ich fähig bin, ihnen zu helfen. Ich konnte Harry schon im letzten Frühling im Ministerium unterstützen und bin jetzt sogar noch stärker geworden. Ich möchte kämpfen." Er sah wieder auf den weinenden Jungen und fügte hinzu: „Ich muss es tun."

Seine Großmutter schwieg, während er redete. Es waren nicht die Worte, die sie überraschten, es war seine Überzeugung. Sie schaute nun nicht länger auf Neville, den Jungen, sondern auf Neville, den Mann. Es erfüllte sie mit Stolz, den Mann vor sich zu sehen und ihr Kinn hob sich, während sie ihn mit neuen Augen betrachtete.

Neville dachte, dass sie nun eine Litanei von Gründen loslassen würde, warum er nicht kämpfen konnte, straffte seinen Rücken, was ihn größer machte und meinte: „Ich liebe dich, Oma, aber nichts was du sagst, wird meinen Entschluss ändern können. Wenn ich meinen Anteil an diesem Krieg nicht leisten würde und andere für mich sterben ließe, könnte ich mir das niemals vergeben."

Die Augen seiner Großmutter füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich war noch niemals stolzer auf dich, Neville, als ich es im Moment bin."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron fühlten einen harten Schlag auf seinem Hinterkopf, als er sich bereit machte, den Hogwarts Express zur Schule zu besteigen. „Au!", rief er und drehte sich, um Fred und George anzustarren, die gerade auf dem Bahnsteig erschienen waren, um ihn zu verabschieden. „Für was war das denn?"

„Dafür, dass du eine Pappnase bist!", antwortete George zornig. „Willst du wirklich auf Mum und Dad hören? Harry hat dich trainiert, ist seit Jahren dein Freund, hat deinen erbärmlichen Arsch schon unzählige Male gerettet und nun willst du dich von ihm abwenden, wenn er dich am Meisten braucht?"

„Sie holen mich aus der Schule, wenn ich mich Harry anschließe!", entgegnete Ron zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Du bist ein verdammter Schlappschwanz!", fauchte Fred. Er trommelte mit den Fingerknöcheln auf Rons Kopf, was diesen dazu veranlasste, die Hand hart fort zu schlagen.

„Sie sagen das nur, weil sie ihr kleines, zurecht geschnitztes Ronnylein sicher aufgehoben haben wollen", erklärte George. „Zeit, erwachsen zu werden, Arschgesicht! Hast du kein eigenes Gehirn in diesem dicken Schädel? Triff endlich selbst die Entscheidungen in deinem Leben!"

Fred deutete mit dem Finger auf Rons Gesicht. „Ich schwöre, Bruder, wenn du Harry verarschst, jage ich dir nach und bringe dich um, ehe das einer der Todesser schafft. George und ich schließen uns nämlich Harry an."

Ron riss die Augen auf und starrte die beiden an. „Was? Ihr beide werdet dunkel?"

Fred schaute George an und dann wieder Ron. „Für jetzt, ja", nickte er. „Wenn wir Dunkle Magie benutzen müssen, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, dann machen wir das! Und wenn alles vorüber ist, brauchen wir die dunklen Künste nicht mehr zu verwenden."

„Wir sind nicht die Einzigen", fügte George hinzu. „Es gibt eine ganze Menge von uns, die sich gerade sammeln. Wenn die finale Schlacht kommt, werden wir Seite an Seite bei Harry sein. Dort ist auch dein Platz, Ron. Wenn nicht, dann kannst du gleich zu Percy und den verdammten Waschlappen aus dem Ministerium gehen."

Der letzte Pfiff erklang und Ron sagte: „Ich muss gehen."

„Kneif ja nicht, Bruder", warnte Fred, ehe dieser in den Zug stieg.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Tür öffnete sich, Severus Snape blieb auf der Schwelle stehen und blickte auf den Rücken eines großen Lehnsessels, der gegenüber einem Feuer stand. Er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord da war, auch wenn er ihn momentan nicht sehen konnte.

„Komm herein, Severus", erklang eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Sessels. „Setz dich zu mir."

Snape betrat das aufwendig ausgestattete Wohnzimmer und ging zu einem Sessel seitlich des Feuers. Jetzt konnte er Voldemort in seiner gegenwärtigen Gestalt sehen, in Körper und Gesundheit erneuert und eine rötliche Katze auf dem Schoß streichelnd, während er in die Flammen des Feuers blickte.

Snape verbeugte sich, ehe er sich setzte. „Mein Lord."

„Wo ist der Schlüssel, Severus?", fragte Voldemort.

„Lady Marlston hat ihn in ihrem Besitz", antwortete der Tränkemeister.

„In Hogwarts?"

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Besorg ihn."

Snape bewegte sich nervös. „Das dürfte schwierig sein…"

„Stellst du etwa einen Befehl in Frage?", erkundigte sich Voldemort steif.

Snape senkte den Kopf. „Nein, mein Lord." Er hörte ein schlagendes und würgendes Geräusch und konnte nicht widerstehen, einen Blick nach oben zu werfen. Er sah, wie der Dunkle Lord die Katze gerade mit der Hand erdrosselte, mit der er sie eben noch gestreichelt hatte.

„Ich werde ihn bekommen, mein Lord", sagte Snape.

„Gut", antwortete Voldemort, warf den Kadaver der Katze in die Flammen und beobachtete, wie es zischte. „Geh nun. Und wenn du den Schlüssel nicht bekommst, dann bring mir das Mädchen."

Severus stand auf und wollte nur noch diesem Raum des Bösen und dem Gestank von verbrennendem Fleisch entfliehen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius sah zu, wie seine Frau sich über die Verhältnisse in Grimmauld Platz aufregte, durch ihr früheres Zuhause hastete und den Malfoy Hauselfen die verschiedensten Befehle gab. Tonks hatte sie von Malfoy Manor hergebracht, nachdem sie sich eine Stunde lang Narcissas Gezeter anhören musste.

Lucius schlenderte am Portrait von Mrs. Black in der Halle vorbei und blieb stehen, um sie anzusehen, als sie ihn ansprach: „Marius, bist du das?"

„Ich bin sein Sohn, Lucius", antwortete er. „Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

„Du siehst wie Marius aus", meinte sie. „Was machst du hier?"

„Nun, wir leben zur Zeit hier", entgegnete Lucius.

„Stimmt etwas mit Malfoy Manor nicht?"

„Momentan ist es ein wenig zu ungeschützt."

„Hmpf! Wenigstens bist du rein", stellte sie fest. „Viel besser als die Blutsverräter und anderen Wertlosen, die in letzter Zeit hier lebten."

„Hm… nun, ja", sagte Lucius und dachte bei sich, dass man ihn jetzt vielleicht auch als einen Blutsverräter bezeichnen konnte. Er drehte sich von dem nervigen Portrait weg und schritt einen ihm bekannten Weg auf einer verborgenen Treppe empor. Er öffnete ein Wandpaneel und stieg die Stufen zum Dachboden hinauf.

Als er oben ankam, öffnete er eine Tür, die zu einer zweiten führte. Als er den kleinen, dunklen Raum dahinter betrat, erhellte er seinen Zauberstab und sah sich um. Er hatte erwartet, dass dieses Zimmer durch die lange Nichtnutzung völlig verstaubt wäre, aber scheinbar hatte Sirius ihn noch vor seinem plötzlichen Tod benutzt, da die Decken auf dem Bett weder Motten zerfressen noch schmutzig waren.

Lucius hatte hier in seiner Jugend eine Menge Zeit verbracht und viele Erinnerungen wurden auf diesem Bett gemacht. Er kannte diesen Ort mit all seinen Winkeln und Verstecken gut. Nun brannte eine Frage in ihm und er musste die Antwort herausbekommen. Er ging zu einer Wand, tippte auf ein Muster auf der Tapete und ein Fach erschien vor ihm. Er öffnete das Türchen und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Sirius die Sache nicht entfernt hatte, nach der er gesucht hatte.

Er entnahm ein großes, flaches Ding, das mit einem alten Tuch bedeckt war. Er lehnte es gegen die Wand, wickelte es aus und enthüllte ein junges Portrait seines früheren Lovers.

Die Augen von Sirius Black öffneten sich und sahen Lucius überrascht an. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass jemand dieses Portrait findet", sagte er.

„Wer weiß auch schon von seiner Existenz?", gab Malfoy zurück. „Du hast gut ausgesehen, als du jung warst – vor dem Krieg und vor Askaban."

Sirius schaute ihn an. „Wenn du hier bist, in meinem Haus, dann muss das Schlimmste wahr geworden sein. Voldemort hat gewonnnen."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, der Krieg ist immer noch im Gange."

„Harry?", fragte Sirius und seine Stimme war rau und voller Gefühl. „Lebt er noch?"

„Oh ja", antwortete der blonde Mann mit einem kurzen Lächeln. „Tatsache ist, dass ich ihm nun diene. Er ist mein Lord."

Das Portrait starrte ihn mit hartem Blick an. „Was sagst du denn da?"

„Das wusstest du nicht?", erwiderte Lucius mit gespielter Überraschung. „Harry Potter ist ein Dunkler Lord. Jetzt gibt es zwei von ihnen, aber das wird hoffentlich nicht mehr lange der Fall sein."

„Du bist ja verrückt!", sagte Sirius angewidert. „Du erweckst mein Portrait wegen dieses armseligen Witzes? Du musst ja sehr gelangweilt sein, Lucius."

„Oh, es ist kein Witz, mein Lieber", entgegnete der blonde Mann ruhig. „Es ist allgemein bekannt."

„Ich will mit ihm sprechen!", forderte Sirius.

„Zu gegebener Zeit. Weißt du, im Moment ist er ziemlich beschäftigt, er bildet seine Dunkle Armee und bereitet sich auf die Schlacht vor."

„Was ist mit Dumbledore und dem Orden?"

„Was soll mit ihnen sein?", fragte Lucius zurück. „Sie wuseln umher und sammeln die Trümmer der Schlacht auf. Weißt du, sie sind ziemlich erfolglos. Sie sind nicht stark genug um mit Voldemort zu kämpfen – das weißt du auch. Daher brauchen sie Lord Potter so sehr. Sie halten sich an seinem Rockzipfel fest und wenn sie ihre hübschen kleinen Leben zurück haben, wenden sie ihm wieder den Rücken zu."

„Ist es das, was du auch tust?", fragte das Portrait.

Lucius lachte bei dem Gedanken. „Oje, Sirius, du hast tatsächlich keine Ahnung, wie mächtig dein Patensohn geworden ist. Ihm den Rücken zudrehen wäre nun wirklich keine Option."

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco kam in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und fand dort Pansy auf ihren Knien, wie sie Vincent Crabbe einen blies. Viele sahen belustigt zu und einige warteten darauf, bis sie selbst dran waren. „Ja, so geht das, meine kleine Schlampe. Du wirst gleich die ganze Ladung zu schlucken bekommen", knurrte Crabbe sie an.

Draco hörte ein Kichern und wandte den Kopf, um Millicent Bulstrode zu sehen, die über Pansys Situation lachte. „Worüber lachst du?", zischte er sie an.

Das Grinsen verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Sag mir, Millicent", fragte Draco, „wechselst du auch die Seiten? Oder bist du immer noch eine Anhängerin von Voldemort?" Der Raum wurde still und alle Köpfe drehten sich, um Millicents Antwort zu hören. Sie hatte sich schon entschieden, die Seiten zu wechseln, auch wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass nur Pansy wegen der Sache mit Hermine bestraft würde. Es war alles von Pansy ausgegangen und sie hatte nur gewusst, was geschehen würde. Jetzt war sie unsicher, ob sie einer Bestrafung entkommen würde, als Draco sie so anstarrte.

„Ich… habe gewechselt", antwortete sie vorsichtig. „Ich unterstütze Lord Potter." Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und fragte sich, was nun mit ihr passieren würde.

Dracos Hand schoss hoch, packte Millicents T-Shirt am Rücken und drückte sie auf die Knie, während er rief: „Hier ist noch ein Mund, den ihr zum Vögeln benutzen könnt!"

Millicent keuchte und sah hoch in sein grinsendes Gesicht. „Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass du ungestraft davon kommen würdest, oder?", sagte er zu ihr. „Keine Sorge – ich bin sicher, dass dich Lord Potter weniger lang auf den Knien lässt. Pansys Verbrechen war immerhin viel größer."

Pucey war inzwischen zu Millicent gegangen und hatte seinen Penis schon in der Hand. „Also los, Millie", forderte er sie auf. „Mal sehen, ob du so gut wie Pansy bist." Während er sein Glied in ihren Mund steckte, machte Draco für alle eine Ankündigung.

„Nehmt euch für morgen Abend nichts vor. Ihr seid nun alle Mitglieder der DA", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln. „Einen schönen Abend noch." Er drehte sich um, ging die Stufen zu seinem Schlafraum hoch und freute sich auf einen lange, heiße Dusche.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und hörte dem ganzen Tumult zu, als die Schüler wieder in Hogwarts ankamen und sich im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum oder auf dem Flur außerhalb seines Zimmers begrüßten. Die Tür flog auf und Ron kam herein. Lavender hing an seinem Arm und kicherte glücklich. Als sie sahen, dass Harry da war, blieben sie stehen.

„Oh, hi Harry", sagte Ron. „Wusste gar nicht, dass jemand hier oben ist."

„Hi Ron, hi Lavender", antwortete Harry. „Schöne Ferien gehabt?"

Beide nickten. „Und du?", wollte Lavender wissen.

„Ja, wirklich toll", erwiderte Harry. „Ich nehme an, dass ihr ein wenig allein sein wolltet?"

Lavender errötete und Ron meinte: „Na ja, schon, ist ja schon ein paar Wochen her – du weißt, was ich meine?"

Der Dunkelhaarige setzte sich auf und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. „Klar. Kapiert", lächelte er. „Ich lass euch beide lieber allein. Oh… morgen Abend ist ein Treffen der DA und es ist wichtig", kündigte er noch an, während er zur Tür ging. „Viel Spaß euch beiden."

Als sich die Tür schloss, seufzte Ron auf und ein besorgter Ausdruck überzog sein Gesicht.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny und Parvati saßen auf Hermines Bett und hörten zu, wie sie von ihren Abenteuern in Gringotts und Marlston berichtete. Sie erzählte natürlich nicht alles, aber es gab trotzdem eine Menge ‚sicherer' Themen, über die man reden konnte.

„Gott, Hermine!", rief Parvati und hatte die Augen voller Staunen aufgerissen. „Was machst du denn mit diesem ganzen Reichtum?"

„Es ist mehr, als ich in meinem ganzen Leben ausgeben kann", erklärte die Gefragte. „Ich hoffe, ich kann Gutes damit tun. Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, kann ich vielleicht herausfinden, was gebraucht wird und helfen."

Ginny lächelte bewundernd. „Ich glaube, es muss wundervoll sein, solche Dinge tun zu können. Eines Tages würde ich Marlston gerne mal besuchen, es hört sich großartig an."

„Das ist es", lächelte Hermine. „Und ich verspreche, dass ich dich irgendwann dorthin einlade."

tbc

* * *

Die Übersetzung von ‚What a Witch needs' ist jetzt ein Jahr online. 

Mit diesem heute sind 44 Kapitel auf drei verschiedenen Plattformen veröffentlicht, 871 Reviews wurden für die bisherigen 43 Kapitel abgegeben und beantwortet (wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe +gg+), davon die wenigsten, nämlich 13 in Kapitel 27 und die meisten, insgesamt 33 in Kapitel 28 (schlechtes Gewissen?...+gg+)

Es gibt eine Menge Stammleser, die auch regelmäßig reviewn, vielen Dank, einen festen Knuddler und großen Plätzchenteller dafür! Und es gibt eine Menge, die nur anfangs schrieben, lest ihr noch? Ich danke euch auch und natürlich ebenso allen, die nur selten oder auch nur einmal schrieben. Das alles animiert mich zum Weitermachen.

Ich danke auch den stillen Lesern, die sich auf den unterschiedlichen Seiten tummeln und besonders auf ff.de und auf meiner Homepage sehr zahlreich sind. Die höchste Klickzahl auf meiner Homepage waren 479 an einem Update-Donnerstag. Seit der Einführung der Stats auf ff.de am 4. Oktober haben 5237 Interessierte die Story angeklickt, was schon eine Menge ist, da dort nicht jeder Kapitelklick angezeigt wird, sondern ‚primär Lese-Sessions', also werden Klicks auf die verschiedenen Kapitel in einem bestimmten Zeitraum nur einmal gezählt.

Ich freue mich weiterhin über jede Mail, jede Review oder PM und wenn das nächste Kapitel fertig ist, geht es sofort online. Auch Petalsoft, die Originalautorin dieser Geschichte, liest immer noch die Reviews mit Hilfe eines Übersetzungsprogrammes und freut sich über eure Meinungen.

Am Sonntag oder Montag kommt noch ein HG/SS Oneshot, der schon länger fertig ist und euch auf die Weihnachtszeit einstimmen soll. Der Titel lautet:** ‚Severus Snape und der kreisende Mistelzweig'** dazu erinnere ich an die Harry/Draco Story von Maxine-chan vom letzten Jahr **‚An Heilig Abend'**. Ich mag diese Geschichten sehr und würde mich freuen, wenn der eine oder andere mal vorbei schaut.


	45. Unersättlich

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Ich drücke Schnuffi, meine Beta – sie muss gerade jede Menge Schichten arbeiten und hat ebenfalls viel Stress… danke für alles, Süße!

Endlich ist das neue Kapitel fertig, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei… +zwinker+… und hoffe gleichzeitig, dass ich vor dem neuen Jahr noch eines schaffe.

**

* * *

Kapitel 45**

**Unersättlich**

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag sprach Seamus Finnegan leise mit Dean Thomas. „Hast du gehört? Die Slytherins kommen heute Abend zum DA Treffen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass Harry von uns erwartet, dass wir mit diesen Idioten zusammen arbeiten sollen!"

Dean kicherte. „Vielleicht bekommen wir ja lebendige Zielscheiben!"

Neville hörte ihnen zu und las dabei den Tagespropheten. Er sah hoch und meinte dann: „Haltet die Klappe."

Seamus und Dean sahen ihn überrascht an. Neville war wieder zu seiner Lektüre zurückgekehrt und ignorierte sie, als hätte er gar nichts gesagt. „Wie war das?", fragte Seamus nach. „Hast du gerade zu uns gesagt, dass wir die Klappe halten sollen?"

Sein Zimmergenosse sah ihm in die Augen und erklärte: „Ja, das habe ich. Wir können diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen, wenn wir nicht zusammenhalten und das schließt auch die Slytherins ein. Du solltest auf das Gesamtbild achten und aufhören, in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Wir brauchen sie und sie brauchen uns."

Die beiden Jungs waren so geschockt von Nevilles kühner Ansprache, dass sie ihn nur stumm ansahen und nicht fähig waren, eine Antwort zu geben. Ehe sie darüber näher nachdenken konnten, kam Harry mit Hermine herein und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hi Jungs", grüßte er.

Seamus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Harry und fragte: „Ist das wahr, dass sich die Slytherins der DA anschließen?"

Harry lud, während er antwortete, Essen auf seinen Teller. „Ja, das ist wahr. Nicht alle von ihnen, nur meine Anhänger." Er sah in Seamus besorgtes Gesicht und fügte hinzu: „Keine Panik. Sie tun das, worum ich sie bitte. Sie kommen nicht, um Gryffindors zu drangsalieren und werden kooperativ mit uns arbeiten."

„Ich bin nicht besorgt", stellte Seamus klar. „Es hat mich nur überrascht, das ist alles."

Hermine hatte die Zeitung angesehen, die Neville las und riss sie ihm nun aus den Händen. „Oh nein!", rief sie. „Seht euch das an: _‚Die Angriffe auf Muggel weiten sich aus. Britischer Premierminister bittet Magische Welt um Hilfe._"

Sie überflog nun den Inhalt des Artikels und sah dann mit besorgten Augen zu ihrem Freund hoch. „Harry… ich habe wirklich Angst um meine Eltern. Sie müssen irgendwo hin, wo sie bis nach dem Krieg sicher sind."

Hermine war nicht die Einzige, die sich Sogen machte. Am Tisch saßen viele, die auch ängstlich wurden und, nach Antworten suchend, zu Harry blickten.

„Das muss erledigt werden", stimmte dieser zu. „Wir reden später mit Dumbledore. Vielleicht kann der Orden einen sicheren Platz für die Familien der Schüler finden."

„Warum schickst du sie denn nicht nach Marlston?", wollte Ginny wissen, die die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte. „Du hast gesagt, es wäre ein sicherer Ort."

Hermines Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich… kann niemanden in Marlston lassen… bis ich auch selbst dort bin. Ich bin mir außerdem nicht sicher, ob sich meine Eltern an einem solch magischen Ort sehr wohl fühlen würden."

XXXXXXXXXX

Während sie zu Zaubertränke gingen, glitt Harrys Hand über Hermines Rücken bis zu ihrem Po hinunter und massierte ihn über der Robe. Sie war deswegen ein wenig verlegen, da sie wusste, dass der Flur hinter ihr voller Schüler war, die ebenfalls zum Unterricht gingen. Sie rutschte leicht von ihm ab und grinste. „Harry, nicht hier", warnte sie.

Draco hatte zu ihnen aufgeschlossen, nachdem sie die Große Halle verließen und lächelte. „Harry, du Hund, krieg' dich in den Griff!", lachte er.

„In letzter Zeit werde ich bei den kleinsten Dingen sofort steinhart", erklärte Harry den beiden leise, damit es niemand sonst hören konnte. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber seit wir aus Marlston zurück sind, bin ich die ganze Zeit geil."

„Muss an der ganzen Energie liegen", neckte Draco. „Sie braucht ein Ventil. Nun… du könntest entweder eine Gruppe von Leuten abschlachten oder… das Gehirn rausvögeln, um es los zu werden."

„Ich würde lieber EUCH das Gehirn rausvögeln", knurrte Harry, dessen Augen vor Lust blitzten und dunkel und gefährlich aussahen.

Dracos Atmung beschleunigte sich und seine Augen weiteten sich bei Harrys Tonfall. „Dass kann man ja arrangieren", meinte er rau und stellte fest, dass er selbst voller Begehren hart wurde.

Hermine packte die Hände ihrer Freunde und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen auf sich. „Kommt schon, ihr beiden! Wir kommen zu spät, wenn wir wegen Sex irgendwo anhalten."

„Und was wäre so schlimm daran?", protestierte Draco.

Sie gingen weiter in die Kerker und zu Snapes Klassenzimmer und nahmen hinten ihre üblichen Sitze ein. Harry arbeitete mit Hermine zusammen und Draco saß genau gegenüber dem Mittelgang neben Blaise.

Snape schien an diesem Morgen besonders schlechte Laune zu haben, denn er stand da und starrte jeden stechend an, bevor er mit dem Unterricht begann. Hermine zog ihren Notizblock und den Federkiel heraus und machte sich bereit, jedem seiner Worte zu lauschen. Es erwies sich als ziemlich schwierig, da sich Harry zu ihr drehte, an sie lehnte und die Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub, um den Duft zu inhalieren. Seine Nase liebkoste ihr Ohr und sandte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

Sie spürte Harrys Hand auf ihrem Bein, wie er mit dem Saum ihres Rockes spielte. Dann spürte sie seinen heißen Atem, als er ihr zuraunte: „Ich würde so gerne mit dir schlafen."

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, in dem sie nur leicht den Kopf drehte und flüsterte zurück: „Später, das verspreche ich dir!"

Sie fühlte sein Grinsen an ihrem Ohr. „So lange kann ich nicht warten", sagte er leise. Sie schaute ihn an, während er sich an seiner Tasche zu schaffen machte und ein Notizbuch herauszog.

‚Endlich', dachte sie. ‚Jetzt hat er sich wieder beruhigt.' Doch sie lag völlig daneben, wie sie gleich feststellte, da er wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Sie sah, wie Harry durch seine Notizen blätterte und an einer Stelle innehielt, mit dem Finger die Seite hinunter fuhr und las. Ihre Neugierde siegte und sie lehnte sich hinüber, um sein Notizen ebenfalls zu lesen.

Sie sah, dass er Zaubersprüche aufgeschrieben hatte, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Den einen, den er gerade las, war mit _Lockvogel Zauber_ überschrieben.

„Den versuchen wir", flüsterte er ihr zu und deutete auf die Worte auf der Seite.

Hermine warf nervös einen Blick auf Snape und meinte dann: „Ich kenne den nicht…"

Aber Harry murmelte schon die Worte. Als er fertig war, stand er vom Stuhl auf – aber Hermine sah ihn nicht aufstehen. Sie sah Harry an seinem Platz sitzen und im Notizbuch lesen. Gerade wollte sie ihm sagen, dass er es vergessen sollte, als sie eine Berührung an der Schulter spürte. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute auf einen weiteren Harry, der hinter ihr stand und ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Er wackelte ihr mit den Augenbrauen zu, deutete auf das Notizbuch und drängte sie, den Zauber ebenfalls zu sprechen, damit sie mit ihm aufstehen und einen Lockvogel von sich selbst dort sitzen lassen konnte.

„Miss Granger! Gibt es irgendetwas Interessantes an der Rückwand, das Sie uns gerne mitteilen würden?" Snapes gereizte Stimme holte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig wieder zurück nach vorn. Sie erblickte die Gesichter um sie herum, die sie anstarrten und schaute dann zu dem falschen Harry neben sich. Keiner schien zu bemerken, dass der wirkliche Harry hinter ihr stand. Sein Zauberspruch funktionierte!

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Sir, ich dachte nur gerade, dass ich etwas gehört hätte."

„Hmpf", grunzte Snape sarkastisch. „Das ist nicht gerade überraschend. Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich verwundert, nicht weil er ihr Punkte abgezogen hatte, sondern weil Harry nun hinter ihr vorgekommen war und den Mittelgang hinunter nach vorn ging. Immer noch schien ihn keiner zu sehen – außer Hermine. Der falsche Harry saß neben ihr und sah auf sein Notizbuch.

Snape begann wieder seinen Unterricht und sie wollte nicht mehr die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht so neutral wie möglich, auch wenn sie Harry gerne ein paar warnende Blicke zugeworfen hätte. Dieser sah über die Schulter zu ihr zurück und grinste verschmitzt.

Er stellte sich nun neben Snape und wedelte mit der Hand direkt vor dessen Gesicht. Der ahnungslose Professor fuhr mit seinem Stoff fort, während Harry jetzt vor ihm stand und einen kleinen Tanz aufführte. Hermines Gesicht verzog sich, da sie verzweifelt versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er sah so lächerlich dabei aus! Wenn nur die anderen den ‚gruseligen' Dunklen Lord sehen könnten, der da gerade vor Snape herumhüpfte!

Schnell sprang der Gryffindor aus dem Weg, als Snape sich umdrehte, um seine Anweisungen an die Tafel zu schreiben. Der Professor schwang den Zauberstab vor und zurück, während er sich konzentrierte. Harry stand jetzt hinter ihm, sah Hermine grinsend an und tat so, als wolle er Snape einen Tritt in den Hintern geben.

Hermines Hand bedeckte ihren Mund, während sie immer noch versuchte, nicht zu lachen. Draco beugte sich über den Mittelgang und berührte ihren Arm, denn er fragte sich, was sie so lustig fand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach Harry Notizbuch und legte es auf Dracos Schreibtisch. Dann tippte sie ihm auf die Schulter, was ihn überrascht zusammen zucken ließ, da er plötzlich den wahren Harry hinter Snape vorne im Raum sehen konnte. Draco überflog die Notizen und schaute zu dem Lockvogel-Harry, der neben Hermine saß.

In der Zwischenzeit tat Harry so, als würde er seine Faust in Snapes Hinterteil zwängen, da ihm die Tritte zu langweilig geworden waren. Draco konnte ein belustigtes Geräusch nicht unterdrücken, jedoch ein richtiges Lachen gerade noch unterdrücken. Snape drehte den Kopf und starrte den Jungen an, ehe er wieder zum Thema zurückkam.

Harrys wilde Bewegungen mit den Armen in der Luft streiften unbeabsichtigter Weise Neville, der in der ersten Reihe saß, leicht am Kopf. Dessen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er nun Harry vor sich erblickte, wie er den Tränkemeister eindeutig geringschätzig behandelte. Dann schaute er sich um und dachte, dass er auch bei seinen Mitschülern diese Überraschung beobachten würde, aber keiner schien es bemerkt zu haben. Er warf einen Blick auf Hermine und keuchte auf, da er dort Harry auf seinem üblichen Platz sitzen sah. Zwei Harrys! Ganz offenbar konnte keiner den vor der Klasse sehen, dachte er – keiner außer ihm.

Neville fragte sich, ob er gerade den Verstand verlor. Er legte die Stirn in die Hände und massierte seine Schläfen, um die Wahnvorstellung wieder los zu werden. Snape hatte sich nun umgedreht und gab nun die letzten Anweisungen, ehe er die Klasse zum Brauen der Tränke aufforderte. Nevilles Augen wurden noch größer, als er nun sah, dass Harry beim Pult neben dem sprechenden Professor stand. Der Gryffindor hatte die Hosen bis zu den Knöcheln hinunter gelassen und hielt seinen Penis nur eine Daumenlänge vom Mund des ahnungslosen Mannes in der Hand.

Neville saß mit offenem Mund da. Snapes falkengleicher Blick erfasste seinen Gesichtsausruck und fragend schoss eine schwarze Augenbraue hoch. Der Junge schluckte und sah auf sein Buch hinunter, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder von sich abzuwenden. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass er ‚Dinge sah'. Wenn das jemand herausfand, würden sie ihn in ein Bett neben seinen Eltern im St. Mungo stopfen.

Er versuchte den Harry auf Snapes Pult zu ignorieren, aber nun wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von Draco geweckt, der gerade nach vorn kam. Neville schaute sich wieder um. Keiner schien es zu bemerken und was noch schlimmer war – noch ein Draco saß im hinteren Teil des Zimmers. Er schlug sich auf die Stirn und drückte die Augen zu, während er versuchte, die ‚doppelte Vision' fortzublinzeln.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, keuchte er laut auf, da er nun Draco sah, wie er Harry vor der ganzen Klasse und vor Snapes Pult stehend oral befriedigte.

Das wiederum weckte die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors, der gerade seine Anweisungen beendet hatte. „Mr. Longbottom, gibt es ein Problem?"

Neville schüttelte nur mit offenem Mund den Kopf und versuchte angestrengt, die Augen von den beiden Jungs, die solch sündige Dinge auf Snapes Schreibtisch taten, abzuwenden.

„Ich schlage vor, dass Sie dann Ihren Mund schließen und an die Arbeit gehen", sagte der Professor bissig. Er ging um das Pult herum und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, während alle aufstanden um ihr Werkzeug und die Zutaten zu holen.

Hermine suchte die Sachen zusammen, die Harry und sie brauchten, denn es schien, dass der Lockvogel nichts anderes als dasitzen konnte. Sie warf einen warnenden Blick auf den wahren Harry und Draco, während sie das tat. Der Dunkelhaarige grinste sie an und hatte eine Hand fest im Haar seines Freundes verborgen. Dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht wieder vor Vergnügen, als er den heißen Mund des Slytherin um sein Glied fühlte.

Hermine konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass die beiden etwas so Riskantes machten! Dann bemerkte sie Blaise, der einen Arm um den Lockvogel-Draco neben sich gelegt hatte. „Hey…", sagte er. „Wach auf! Es ist Zeit zu brauen, Kumpel." Als sich dieser Draco nicht bewegte, schüttelte ihn Blaise noch einmal und fing an zu verstehen, dass etwas definitiv nicht stimmte.

„Ähm…", sagte Hermine und wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Blaise sah sie an.

„Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm", teilte ihr der Slytherin das Offensichtliche mit. Er wandte sich in Richtung von Professor Snape, öffnete den Mund und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er spürte, wie Hermine seinen Arm packte und vehement den Kopf schüttelte. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Das ist ein Zauber", zischte sie flüsternd.

Blaise nickte, sah erneut auf den Lockvogel und fragte sich, warum Draco einen Zauber sprechen würde, um so zu erscheinen. Dann bemerkte er mit einem Auge eine wilde Bewegung vor der Klasse und unterdrückte schnell einen überraschten Ausruf. Harry Potter vögelte Draco auf Snapes Pult und das vor dessen Augen! Jedoch konnte dieser sie anscheinend gar nicht sehen. Blaise schaute zurück zu Hermine – mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Hermine stöhnte innerlich, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie Blaise durch die Berührung am Arm ermöglicht hatte zu sehen, was wirklich vor sich ging. Sie bedeckte die Augen mit ihren Händen und hoffte, dass die Jungs mit ihrer ‚Show' bald fertig wären und zurück zu ihren Tischen kämen. Wenigstens schien Blaise nicht völlig entsetzt, im Gegenteil, es belustigte ihn sogar. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Draco ihr erzählt hatte, dass er ein gelegentlicher Lover von ihm gewesen war.

Harry stand hinter Draco und bewegte sich rhythmisch in ihm, während dieser sich über Snapes Pult beugte. Der Slytherin hatte sich eine Faust in den Mund gesteckt um jeglichen Lärm zu ersticken, der ihm vielleicht entkam, jedoch begann sein Freund nun, noch härter und schneller zuzustoßen.

Das Pult fing an zu zittern und Professor Snape hielt mit der Feder in der Luft haltend inne und fragte sich, warum sich der Boden zu bewegen schien. Er sah umher und unter den Schreibtisch, fand aber nichts. Er blickte zu Neville, der sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hielt und wurde sofort misstrauisch. „Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville hob den Kopf und seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen groß, als er sah, wie Harry Draco auf dem Pult vögelte. Schnell senkte er den Blick wieder.

„Mr. Longbottom?", fauchte der Tränkemeister etwas lauter.

Neville stand schnell auf und stürzte zur Tür. „Ich muss zur Toilette!", rief er noch, während er das Zimmer verließ.

Das Pult zitterte immer noch und Snape stand auf und wanderte komplett um es herum. Harry musste sich nach vorn gegen Draco drücken, damit ihn Snape nicht in auf irgendeine Art berührte. Der Professor sah durch den Raum und stellte fest, dass ihn Hermine mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Ein Seitenblick auf ihren Partner machte ihn noch misstrauischer. Potter sah nach unten und schien sich nicht zu bewegen, als versuchte er nicht bemerkt zu werden. „Potter!"

Hermine holte schnell Luft und versuchte vorzugeben, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, aber das war es nicht. Der Lockvogel-Harry bewegte sich nicht und Snape wurde langsam wütend, während er nach hinten in das Klassenzimmer schritt. „Potter! Sehen Sie mich an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede!"

Der wahre Harry winkte vorn mit der Hand und Snape stolperte im Mittelgang und landete zur Überraschung der anderen auf Händen und Knien. Dann zog sich der Gryffindor aus Draco zurück und beide Junge schlossen ihre Hosen und eilten zu ihren Plätzen.

Als Snape wieder stand, starrte er Harry wütend an, der den Blick ruhig erwiderte. „Alles in Ordnung, Professor?", fragte er lässig.

Der Tränkemeister sog kochend vor Zorn und Verlegenheit die Luft ein. „An die Arbeit!", fauchte er. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zu seinem Pult, wobei er erleichtert sah, dass dieses nun ruhig da stand.

Draco warf Blaise einen Blick zu, der ihn wissend angrinste. „Spaß gehabt?", fragte er. Sein blonder Freund sah prüfend in sein Gesicht und es wurde ihm klar, dass es Blaise möglich gewesen war, alles zu sehen.

„Immer", lächelte er dann zurück und zwinkerte.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast", schimpfte Hermine, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. „Beinahe wärst du geschnappt worden! Und wo hast du diesen Zauber her?"

„Ich habe ihn in einem Buch in Marlston entdeckt", antwortete Harry. „Da gab es einige wirklich interessante Wälzer und ich habe mir dies und das abgeschrieben."

„Na klar", motzte sie.

Harry nahm ihren Arm, zog sie zur Wand und drückte sie mit seinem Körper dagegen. „Sei bitte nicht wütend", bat er. „Es war nur ein wenig Spaß." Er versuchte sie zu küssen, doch sie drehte trotzig den Kopf zur Seite. „Ach komm schon. Lass uns den Unterricht schwänzen und zurück in mein Zimmer gehen."

Hermine schob ihn fauchend weg. „Hast du immer noch nicht genug?"

„Ich habe dich heute noch nicht gehabt", sagte er und küsste ihren Hals.

Draco kam nun, nachdem er mit ein paar Freunden gesprochen hatte, zu ihnen.

„Sie ist wütend auf mich", teilte ihm Harry mit. „Sie mochte den kleinen Zauber nicht, den wir eben benutzt haben."

„Der Zauber war klasse, sogar ziemlich clever. Er könnte während einer Schlacht richtig gelegen kommen. Aber du solltest Professor Snape nicht so aufstacheln, Harry. Du solltest da darüber stehen", meinte Hermine.

„Nun, ich musste den Spruch ausprobieren, denn ich habe vor, ihn heute Abend der DA zu zeigen. Ich will ihnen nichts ohne einen vorherigen Testlauf beibringen."

„Sie braucht dringend Sex", sagte Draco und beugte sich vor, um Hermines Lippen zu küssen.

„Genau das, was ich auch dachte", stimmte Harry zu. „Lass uns gehen." Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung der Schlafräume.

„Du kannst nicht alles durch Vögeln lösen!", wandte Hermine ein und versuchte, sich loszureißen.

Harry blieb stehen und sah sie an. „Hermine, bitte, ich brauche es."

Sie sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. „Du meinst das ernst, nicht wahr? Du hast Probleme damit, deine Lust zu kontrollieren?"

Harry sah sich um. „Ja. Vielleicht kann ich es mir heraus vögeln, aber nicht allein. Bitte…"

Hermine nickte. „In Ordnung. Du weißt, dass ich dir immer helfen würde, wenn ich es kann. Ich liebe dich, Harry."

„Hey, ich muss mir auch die Lust heraus vögeln!", grinste Draco lasziv.

Hermine lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich nur mit euch beiden machen?"

„Öhm, da fallen mir eine Menge Dinge ein. Also los!", rief Harry und zog sie mit sich.

tbc

* * *

Also, ich konnte Harry schon verstehen, dass er sich mit Snape so einen Jux erlaubt hat… Nach all den Erfahrungen der ersten Schuljahre +gg+… Ein praktischer Zauber ist das ja schon. Wenn ich mich da an langweilige Besprechungen erinnere… wie gelegen wäre da dieser Spruch gekommen! 


	46. Die andere Seite der Medaille

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Ein dicker Knuddler geht wieder an Schnuffi – Tausend Dank, Süße!

So, hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel. Es hat etwas gedauert, aber nun müsste es mit regelmässigen Updates wieder besser klappen.

Ich sollte euch hier noch vor der Sprache und einigen Aktionen warnen – es geht etwas härter zur Sache und damit hat vielleicht der eine oder andere Probleme. Also, wer nichts anderes als romantische Zusammenkünfte der drei lesen möchte, sollte die Szene im Schlafzimmer überspringen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 46**

**Die andere Seite der Medaille**

Severus Snape saß in seinem Büro, als ein Hauself aus dem Kamin trat. „Das wird ja auch Zeit!", maulte der Tränkemeister.

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Sir", fragte die nervöse Kreatur und rieb sich dabei die Hände.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Es ist eine sehr geheime, sehr wichtige Sache. Du wirst niemandem – absolut niemandem davon erzählen."

„Ja, Sir", nickte der Hauself. „Ich werde meine Pflicht erfüllen, Sir. Der Schulleiter sagt, dass wir alle Professoren als unsere Meister behandeln sollen. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

„Es gibt da ein Objekt, dass du für mich besorgen musst, ein Schlüssel. Es ist so, ich habe ihn einer Schülerin geliehen, die ihn mir aber nicht zurückgegeben hat. Sie sagt, dass er verloren gegangen wäre, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie ehrlich zu mir war." Snape betrachtete die großen Augen des Elfen und suchte nach irgendeinem Zeichen darin, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Er fand keine. „Ich brauche dich, damit du ihr Zimmer und ihre persönlichen Sachen nach meinem Schlüssel durchsuchst und ihn mir bringst."

„Bizzy ist es nicht erlaubt, in private Koffer zu sehen, Sir", wandte der Elf ein. „Wir dürfen sie oben abstauben, aber nicht öffnen."

„Diese Schülerin ist ein potenzieller Dieb und diese Regel greift in diesem Fall nicht", sagte Snape auf überzeugende Weise. „Wenn ich meinen Schlüssel im Geheimen zurückbekomme, dann kann ich ihr die Peinlichkeit einer öffentlichen Beschuldigung ersparen. Du wirst ihr sogar eine Bestrafung ersparen."

Bizzy dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach und nickte dann. „Ja, Sir, Bizzy wird Ihnen dabei helfen."

„Gut", antwortete Snape. „Sie wird heute Abend genau wie die meisten der Gryffindors nicht in ihrem Zimmer sein. Es wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt für dich, diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Du musst einen Schlüssel finden, auf dem das Bild eines Drachens, verschlungen mit einer Schlange, eingraviert ist. Denk daran – niemand darf davon erfahren. Wir wollen doch nicht den ansonst makellosen Ruf dieses Mädchens ruinieren."

„Ich verstehe, Sir", sagte Bizzy. „Welchen Raum soll ich durchsuchen?"

„Hermine Grangers", erwiderte Snape.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter lag nackt, verschwitzt und zerzaust auf seinem Bett. Seine Handgelenke und beide Knöchel waren an den vier Pfosten festgebunden. Er knurrte frustriert, während er die Szene beobachtete, die sich vor dem Bett abspielte – unfähig, sein eigenes Verlangen zu befriedigen.

Er war so verdammt geil. Sein Glied pochte und schmerzte und Flüssigkeit tropfte herunter, während er nichts anderes tun durfte als seinen Lovern dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihn ignorierten und sich einzig auf sich selbst konzentrierten. Das war so scheiße! Er war derjenige, der Befriedigung brauchte. Er war derjenige, der sie gebeten hatte, seine brennende Lust zu stillen. Er war derjenige, der sie in sein Zimmer geholt hatte und dabei erwartete, sich tief in ihnen zu versenken und dabei den Schmerz wegzustoßen.

Aber er war der Einzige, der nichts tat.

Die braunhaarige Hexe hob ihre Arme über den Kopf und hielt sich am Bettpfosten fest, gegen den sie gelehnt war. Eines ihrer Beine stand auf der Matratze zu Harrys Füßen und mit dem anderen hielt sie sich auf dem Boden. Der blonde Zauberer saugte an einer ihrer Brüste und spielte mit der Hand an der anderen. Seine zweite Hand war tief ihrer heißen Scham und benetzte sich mit ihren Säften, während sie sich wand und stöhnte, um noch mehr davon zu bekommen.

Dracos Lippen wanderten von ihren weichen Hügeln zum Schlüsselbein und flüsterte: „Was möchtest du, Kätzchen? Ich gebe dir alles."

Harry stöhnte und knurrte wieder, während er an seinen Fesseln zerrte. Hermines Augen öffneten sich und sie sah ihn mit einem Schlafzimmerblick an. „Ach, armer Harry", gurrte sie. „Möchtest du etwas?"

„Du weißt verdammt gut, was ich möchte", brummte er. „Machs mir endlich!"

Draco blickte zu ihrem Gesicht hoch und beide teilten ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln. Sie wussten sehr gut, dass Harry diese Fesseln lösen könnte, wenn er es wirklich wollte, aber genau daran lag es auch. Er wollte nämlich nicht. Harry genoss die süße Tortur, die sie ihm bereiteten und es nährte seine tobende Lust sogar noch weiter. Sie wussten, dass er nicht befriedigt wäre, wenn er sein Ziel zu einfach erreichen würde. Das hatten sie schon gespürt, als sie den Raum betraten. Draco hatte Hermine ein paar Worte zugeflüstert und sie hatte zustimmend genickt. Sie würden sein Spiel mitspielen.

„Sei nicht so unhöflich, Harry", grinste der Blonde. „Du weißt doch, dass unsere kleine Hexe zuerst kommt. Aber… vielleicht hättest du gerne einen besseren Blick." Er zog seine Finger aus Hermine und sie keuchte enttäuscht auf. Draco sah Harry in die Augen, hielt dabei seine glänzenden Finger vor ihm in die Höhe und leckte mit langer Zunge darüber, als würde er ein Eis am Stiel probieren.

„Gib mir was davon", forderte der Gryffindor, während er Draco mit den Augen verfolgte, der Hermines Geschmack testete.

„Nein", lachte Draco. „Das gehört mir. Aber ich gestatte dir, zuzusehen."

„Fick dich, Draco!", fauchte Harry. „Setz dich über mein Gesicht, Hermine, dann lass ich dich kommen."

Das Mädchen lachte träge und antwortete: „Nein. Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich. Du warst schlimm heute und musst dafür bezahlen."

„Komm, Liebes", sagte Draco, nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie an die Seite von Harrys Bett. Dort stellte er sich darauf und zog sie mit sich. Das Bett wackelte, als die beiden Teenager darauf standen und sie sahen zu Harry hinunter. „Zeig ihm, was er nicht kriegen kann."

Hermine stellte einen Fuß über Harrys Gesicht, so dass sie nun genau über seinem Gesicht stand. Ihre glitzernde Scham lockte ihn von oben. Draco, der ihr gegenüber war, begann wieder ihre Klitoris zu streichen und fing ihre Lippen in einem innigen Kuss ein.

Harry drehte den Kopf und leckte und saugte an ihrem Knöchel neben sich. Er ließ einen Schrei los, als er spürte, dass Dracos Fuß seinen schmerzenden Penis leicht an der Seite berührte. Er war extrem erregt und wäre beinahe von dieser einen zarten Berührung gekommen.

„Ach, entschuldige bitte, mein Lieber", sagte Draco zwischen den Küssen.

„Wichser", brummte Harry. Er wusste, dass es dem Slytherin überhaupt nicht Leid tat.

Das Geräusch von Hermines Stöhnen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder zu den Vorgängen über sich. Draco bewegte zwei Finger rhythmisch in seiner Freundin, während diese sich, um Halt zu finden, an das Kopfteil des Bettes lehnte und dabei aufstöhnend ihre Hüften bewegte und ihn damit in ihrem Innersten mit ihrer Feuchtigkeit benetzte. Das Bett fing an zu vibrieren, als sie ihr Orgasmus überkam, ihre Beine wackelig wurden und ihr Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich stieß, als sie ihn genussvoll zurück warf. „Aaah… oooh…", stöhnte sie, während sich der Slytherin über sie lehnte und versuchte, die Geräusche mit seinem Mund zu ersticken.

Harry lächelte zum ersten Mal, als ihm ein paar Spritzer auf das Gesicht tropften. Er öffnete den Mund und streckte die Zunge hinaus, um alles was er bekommen konnte, aufzulecken. Ihre Feuchtigkeit lief über Dracos Finger, die sich nur noch träge bewegten und weiter zu dem gierigen Zauberer unter ihnen.

Als Draco sich wieder von ihr löste um Harry anzusehen, sah er, wie der dunkelhaarige Junge seine Lippen zufrieden ableckte. Er setzte sich rittlings über dessen Bauch und packte mit der Faust das schwarze Haar. „Das war nicht für dich", zischte er und drückte Harrys Kopf grob zurück auf das Bett.

„Ich nehme mir verdammt noch mal alles, was ich will", fauchte der andere Junge zurück. Sie spielten oft auf diese Art und Weise miteinander – beide genossen den Kampf um Dominierung und ließen es häufig hin und her gehen. Draco wusste, das Harry magisch gesehen mächtiger als er war, aber er wusste auch, dass es ihn anturnte, nicht immer die ganze Zeit die Kontrolle haben zu müssen.

Der Blonde schlug seinem Freund ins Gesicht und bellte: „Du wirst tun, was ich sage oder du bekommst gar nichts von ihr. Und ich weiß, dass du sie willst und wie verzweifelt du sie brauchst!" Draco wiegte sich auf Harrys Bauch und spürte, wie dessen Erektion an seinen verlängerten Rücken drückte und die ersten Tropfen zwischen seinen Backen hinunter liefen.

„Genug!", brüllte Harry. „Scheiße noch mal, gib es mir jetzt!" Seine Augen zuckten zu Hermines, die immer noch über ihnen stand. Sie atmete heftig, erholte sich gerade erst von ihrem Orgasmus und beobachtete derweil das Spiel zwischen den Jungs. Seine Augen wurden bittend und er sprach jetzt mit sanfter Stimme: „Bitte… Hermine, bitte lass mich dich nehmen. Ich brauche dich so sehr. Ich muss jetzt in dir sein."

„Du willst mich vögeln?", neckte sie ihn und fuhr mit der Hand von unten über ihren Magen und kniff in eine ihrer Brustwarzen, während er nur zusehen durfte.

„Ja", schrie er und versuchte, Draco mit einer bockenden Bewegung von seinem Bauch zu stoßen. Sein sensibilisierter Penis fuhr dabei über den Rücken des Slytherin und ließ ihn so noch schmerzhafter werden.

Draco lachte über seine Verzweiflung und hielt sich in Balance.

„Verzieh dich runter von mir, Draco", grollte Harry, „oder ich schwöre, dass ich dich gegen die Wand befördere!"

Der Blonde schlug ihn wieder, diesmal fester. „Halt den Mund, du verdammter Schwanzlutscher!" Harry knurrte und versuchte, ihn anzuspucken. Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und schwang ihn in Richtung von Harrys Füßen. Dessen Beine hoben sich an den Knöcheln und banden sich nun an dieselbe Stelle wie seine Hände, was seinen Hintern entblößte und spreizte.

Danach kniete sich Draco zwischen Harrys erhobene Beine.

„Verdammt!", fluchte der Dunkelhaarige. „Diese Position tut scheißweh!"

„Ganz genau", grinste Draco. „und es wird gleich noch mehr wehtun."

„Aaahh!", brüllte Harry schmerzerfüllt, als sich sein Partner ohne den vorherigen Gebrauch von Gleitmittel in ihn schob.

Hermine zuckte bei dem Anblick zusammen und schaute die beiden mit einem Stirnrunzeln abwechselnd an. „Draco?", fragte sie zögernd. Sie hatte Angst, dass das nun doch ein wenig zu weit gegangen war.

Der Slytherin sah den besorgten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, während er sich in dem knurrenden Harry bewegte. Einen Moment lang wurde er langsamer, da er sich daran erinnerte, dass er es sonst mit seinem Freund nur so hart gemacht hatte, wenn sie nicht dabei gewesen war. Sie wussten, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn sie so rau zueinander waren und hatten es deshalb immer für die gemeinsame Zeit ohne sie aufgehoben. Aber heute hatte Draco nicht daran gedacht, sich zurück zu halten und jetzt war es ohnehin schon zu spät.

„Alles in Ordnung, Liebes", versicherte er dem Mädchen. „Er will es so."

Hermine kniete sich neben sie hin und sah Harrys verzerrtes Gesicht an. „Harry?"

Er schaffte es nur, sie kurz bejahend anzunicken, verzog das Gesicht dann wieder und schloss die Augen voller Schmerz.

Hermine stieß die Luft aus und erkannte, dass sie es bisher noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass ihr Gryffindor Freund diese Art von Schmerz mochte.

„Schlag ihn", forderte Draco sie auf und beschleunigte sein Tempo wieder.

Ihr Kopf flog herum und sie blickte den Blonden überrascht an.

„Mach mit, Liebes", ermunterte er sie. „Das gehört alles mit zum Spiel."

„Ich kann… Harry nicht schlagen", sagte sie. „Ich bin nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn. Ich habe ihn nur ärgern wollen."

„Mach es, Hermine", bat Harry, öffnete die Augen und sah sie direkt an. „Sei wütend auf mich. Und zornig." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Augen waren ängstlich geweitet. „Mach es! Los, komm schon, du Schlampe! Du bist verdammt schwach, weißt du das?"

Hermine keuchte überrascht bei diesen Worten auf und wirkliche Wut bildete sich in ihr und löste sich in einem emotionalen Ausbruch. „Ich glaub's ja nicht, dass du so mit mir redest!", schrie sie ihn an. „Aaah!" Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und schlug auf Harrys Brust. „Du bist so ein Arschloch! Verdammter Scheißkerl!"

„Ja, ich bin ein Scheißkerl", sagte Harry herausfordernd. „Wie willst du das ändern?"

Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf und schwang ihre Faust vor ihm. „Oh… du… du… du willst, dass ich dich schlage, oder? Dein Wunsch soll dir erfüllt werden, Harry!" Sie kniete sich auf, hob den Arm und ließ ihre Hand hart auf seine Wange klatschen.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, als er heftig in Harry kam, packte die erhobenen Beine und drückte seine Hüften in Ekstase nach vorn. Dass Hermine Harry schlug, hatte ihn über den Gipfel gebracht. Er stöhnte laut, während er sich ergoss und brach dann keuchend auf dem Bett zusammen.

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und zitterte darüber, was sie getan hatte, auch wenn der Zorn immer noch da war. Sie ergriff den Zauberstab, befreite Harrys Beine, und sah zu, wie sie nach unten auf Draco fielen, der laut protestierte.

Danach kletterte sie rittlings auf Harrys Hüften. Er stöhnte bei dem Gefühl ihrer feuchten Öffnung an seinem Glied, war aber nicht auf die Grimmigkeit gefasst, mit dem sie seinen Penis packte und ihn hart in sich schob. Sie legte die Hände auf seine Brust und fing an, ihn heftig zu reiten – wobei sie ihn wutverzerrt ansah. „Verdammt noch mal, Harry", schrie sie. „Sprich nie mehr so mit mir!"

Harry sah sie an, während sie sich verletzt und zornig bewegte. Sie sag ihm nicht in die Augen, blickte aber so finster drein, als wäre der Akt ein Teil seiner Bestrafung. Er sagte ein paar Worte und befreite seine Handgelenke von den Fesseln. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf ihre Arme und fuhr leicht auf und ab. „Hermine?", flüsterte er weich und versuchte, ihren Blick auf sich zu ziehen. „Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Wut zu Verletztheit, als sie seinem entschuldigenden Blick begegnete.

„Ich habe das nicht so gemeint", sagte er leise. „Ich habe nur vorgehabt dich wütend zu machen, damit du mitmachst."

Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung auf ihm inne und sah ihn an. „Warum? Warum möchtest du auf diese Weise verletzt werden?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dir das erklären kann. Es ist irgendwie eine Therapie für mich, denke ich. Eine Art Befreiung."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", gab sie zurück. „Ich dachte, dass du es magst, geliebt zu werden. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du es mit Schmerzen willst."

Harry keuchte verstehend auf und schlang seine Arme um sie, zog sie zu sich hinunter und streichelte mit der Hand über ihr Haar. „Oh nein, Hermine, das stimmt nicht. Dich zu lieben ist eines der besten Dinge in meinem Leben. Das… was wir gerade gemacht haben… ist nur ein Spiel. Ja, ein raues Spiel, aber es hat keine tiefere Bedeutung wie es dich zu lieben hat. Ich mag beides gerne in meinem Leben, aber wenn ich eines davon wählen müsste, wäre es immer dich zu lieben."

Draco hatte sich nun neben sie gelegt, seine Arme um Hermines Rücken gelegt und strich sanft auf und ab. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Es tut mir leid, dass es aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals so wild nehmen würde, oder? Ich mache das nur mit diesem Wichser hier, weil er drauf steht."

Hermine atmete tief ein und nickte. „Ich glaube, ich habe es jetzt verstanden." Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen, während beide Jungs zärtlich ihr Haar und ihren Rücken streichelten. Harry war immer noch hart in ihr und sie hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Wirst du mich jetzt lieben?", fragte sie.

Der Gryffindor lächelte erleichtert. „Sehr gerne." Er streckte sich und küsste sie innig, ehe er etwas zur Seite rutschte, damit sich Draco in ihre heiße Umarmung legen konnte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Kammer des Schreckens war an diesem Abend mehr als gefüllt, als sich die neuen Mitglieder neugierig in dem legendären Raum umsahen. Viele der Slytherins hatten geglaubt, dass die Kammer nur ein Mythos wäre, sogar nachdem all die Gerüchte vor ein paar Jahren umher gegangen waren. Nun stand das riesige, steinerne Gesicht von Salazar Slytherin vor ihnen und die Geschichte, die sie kannten, war zum Leben erwacht.

Die Menge schien geteilt zu sein, denn auf einer Seite standen die etablierten Mitglieder der DA zusammen in der Kammer und die Slytherin hatten sich auf der anderen Seite versammelt. Beide Gruppen sprachen gedämpft untereinander und warfen immer wieder einen Blick durch den Raum um nach Harry zu sehen, wenn er eintraf.

Sie hörten, wie jemand durch den Tunnel hinter Salazars Mund kam und alle verstummten, denn sie erwarteten Harry, Hermine oder Draco.

Aber sie waren es nicht.

Aus dem Mundloch kam eine Masse aus violettem Stoff und grauem Haar, das sich auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Dumbledore stemmte sich vom Boden hoch und sah in die überraschten Gesichter um sich herum. Luna Lovegood und Ginny Weasley rannten an seine Seite und halfen ihm auf die Füße.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Sir?", fragte Ginny.

„Oh, ähm, ja", antwortete der Schulleiter, während er aufstand und seine Roben nach unten glättete. „Aber ich fürchte, ich werde langsam zu alt zum Rutschen." Er überblickte nochmals die Schüler in der Runde und lächelte. „Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht zu spät."

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Dean. „Wir warten noch auf Harry." Sie sahen einander an und fragten sich, warum Dumbledore hier war. Er war nie zuvor zu einem DA Treffen gekommen, auch wenn er selbstverständlich davon wusste.

„Ah, nun, das ist schön", lächelte der Direktor. Er schaute sich interessiert in der Kammer um. „Ich stelle fest, dass Mr. Potter diesen Platz wirklich passend für das Training hergerichtet hat." In der Tat hatte Harry über den Sommer eine Menge Übungshilfen gekauft, damit es von der Gruppe benutzt werden konnte.

Eine weitere bevorstehende Ankunft konnte gehört werden, als ein pfeifendes Geräusch die Rutsche herunter kam und jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit wurde erneut auf das Mundloch gelenkt – in der Erwartung, Harry zu sehen.

Aber es war nicht Harry.

Dieses Mal tauchte ein Gewirr aus schwarzen Roben und hervor dreschenden Gliedmaßen auf, begleitet von einem Schwall Schimpfworte.

„Ah, Alastor… ich freue mich sehr, dass du es einrichten konntest", lächelte Dumbledore, als Alastor Moody wütend und sogar etwas verlegen auf die Beine kam.

„Jemand hätte mir sagen können, dass es so unverschämt steil ist! Ich hätte dann einen Verlangsamungszauber gesprochen", maulte Moody. „Ich hätte mir die Haxen brechen können!"

Dumbledore kicherte. „Ja, das ist wirklich ein wilder Ritt!"

„Hmpf!", machte der Auror und sah sich um. „Wo ist Potter?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht hier", antwortete jemand.

In genau diesem Moment war das Geräusch der auseinander gleitenden Schlangen um die Eingangstür zu hören.

„Anscheinend hat Mr. Potter das Glück, nicht ertragen zu müssen, von Salazar Slytherin ausgespuckt zu werden!", witzelte der Schulleiter.

Die große, runde Tür schwang auf und jeder konnte Harry, Hermine und Draco sehen, die im Bogen standen. Der Gryffindor sah Dumbledore und Moody an der hintersten Wand der Kammer und ein misstrauischer Blick war auf seinen Zügen zu sehen. Er schaute zu Draco und Hermine an seinen Seiten und sie traten zusammen durch das Portal.

Die großen Schlangenfackeln entlang des Weges zwischen der Tür und der Hauptkammer erhellten sich eine nach der anderen, als die Triade hindurch schritt. Das Zischen, wenn eine neue Fackel aufflammte, fügte sich zu den vorherigen zu einem Ganzen hinzu und wurde so immer lauter, während sie weiter gingen.

Harry blieb etwa zwei Meter vor Dumbledore stehen und sah ihn fragend an. „Professor", meinte er, schaute dann zu Alastor und fügte nickend hinzu: „Moody."

„Guten Abend, Harry", gab der Schulleiter zurück.

„Wir haben heute Abend keine Besucher erwartet", sagte der Junge ruhig. „Gibt es etwas oder wollen Sie nur zusehen?"

„Oh, keine Sorge!", lächelte Dumbledore. „Alles in Ordnung. Es ist so, dass ich wirklich begeistert bin, endlich in Hogwarts Einigkeit zwischen den Häusern zu erkennen." Der alte Mann sah amüsiert auf das steinerne Gesicht von Salazar Slytherin. „Es ist Ironie, dass das genau unter der Nase von Salazar hier geschieht. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass er nicht gerade glücklich darüber wäre."

Harry blieb abwartend, was der Direktor noch zu sagen hatte, stehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er an diesem Abend hier war.

„Ja, nun", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „ich bin heute aus mehreren Gründen hierher gekommen. Zuerst möchte ich euch alle dafür loben, dass ihr euch so bemüht, eure Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren. Es war immer frustrierend für mich, dass es in Hogwarts so ein Problem war, Professoren für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu halten. Ich glaube, dass ist der Grund, warum ich Harry ermutigt habe, allen interessierten Hexen und Zauberern zu lehren was er weiß."

„Danke, Sir", antwortete Hermine für alle.

Dumbledore sah sich in der Runde um und fügte hinzu: „Es ist Zeit, euch im Gegenzug um etwas zu bitten."

Harry machte eine überraschte Bewegung und fragte: „Sir?" Er sah die DA als seine eigene Kreation an. Was gab Dumbledore das Recht, hierher zu kommen und um einen Gegengefallen zu bitten für etwas, dass ER ihnen beigebracht hatte? Was ging hier vor?

Dumbledore streckte die Hand aus um Harry zu beruhigen. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry. Ich will nur ein Angebot machen und fordere gar nichts."

„Was für ein Angebot?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Natürlich den Vorschlag, Teil einer wirklichen Armee zu werden", lächelte der Schulleiter.

„Rekrutieren Sie Leute für den Orden?", fragte Harry.

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich spreche von deiner Armee – Potters Armee."

tbc

* * *

Eine gute Nachricht noch am Ende – nächste Woche geht es weiter! 


	47. Zwei Welten prallen aufeinander

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi und Alaaf! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in den nächsten Tagen!

Hier das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß damit!

**

* * *

Kapitel 47**

**Zwei Welten prallen aufeinander**

„Bitte, Sir? Meine Armee?", fragte Harry, der völlig unvorbereitet auf eine solche Ankündigung Dumbledores war.

Der Schulleiter lächelte. „Ja, Harry. Ich ermächtige dich hiermit, alle Interessierten zu sammeln und sie zu trainieren. Ich sehe ja, dass du das hier mit der DA schon tust." Dumbledore wedelte mit dem Arm über die beobachtenden Schüler. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es Zeit ist, sich auf die harten Zeiten vorzubereiten, die vor uns stehen."

Harry sah Draco und Hermine an und danach zu Dumbledore. „Sir… hätten wir das nicht zuerst unter vier Augen besprechen sollen? Ich wäre gerne noch zu Wort gekommen, ob ich eine Armee überhaupt brauche oder nicht."

„Ah… aber genau das ist es eben, Harry", antwortete der Direktor. „Ich kenne dich. Du würdest die Idee zurückweisen, weil du nicht möchtest, dass jemand sein Leben für dich aufs Spiel setzt. Aber du solltest wissen, mein Junge, das Voldemort nicht allein sein wird, wenn er dir gegenüber tritt. Er hat nicht nur seine Armee von Todessern, sondern jetzt auch die Riesen, die Werwölfe und Inferi zu seiner Verfügung. Du siehst also, dass du alle Hilfe brauchen wirst, die du bekommen kannst."

„Das sind Schüler, Sir. Ich bringe ihnen nur bei, wie sie sich selbst beschützen können und nicht wie sie… wie sie…" Harry hielt inne, als er realisierte, dass er gerade eine Lüge aussprechen wollte.

„Töten?", beendete Dumbledore den Satz für ihn.

Harry drehte sich um und betrachtete die Steinwand, als ihn die Erkenntnis überkam, dass er der DA tatsächlich gelehrt hatte, wie man tötete, wie man andere verstümmelte und verletzte. Und das alles unter dem Begriff der Selbstverteidigung _gegen_ all diese Dinge.

„Sir", unterbrach Hermine, die das Gefühl hatte, Harry verteidigen zu müssen. „Wie können wir lernen, uns zu verteidigen, wenn wir nicht die Dunklen Künste üben? Wir brauchten effektive Dunkle Zauber, die auf uns gerichtet waren, damit wir uns wirklich verteidigen konnten. Es war alles um zu lernen, wie wir uns schützen und…"

Dumbledore hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie aufzuhalten. „Das ist richtig, Miss Granger. Ich wusste immer schon, was die DA tut und erhebe keinen Einwand dagegen, da mir wohl bewusst ist, wie wichtig das Wissen um all diese Dinge in Hinsicht auf die kommende dunkle Zeit ist."

Harry wandte sich wieder um und schweifte mit den Augen durch den Raum. Es gab Schüler des dritten und vierten Jahres, die ein wenig besorgt schienen. „Sie sind immer noch Kinder, Professor", sagte er. „Man kann sie nicht bitten, in den Krieg zu ziehen."

„Keiner will, dass sie in den Krieg ziehen", schaltete sich Moody ein, „sie müssen nur bereit sein, wenn der Krieg zu ihnen kommt. Mach dir nichts vor, Potter, der Krieg kommt und er bewegt sich viel schneller in unsere Richtung als du denkst."

Dumbledore brachte den Auror mit einem Blick zum Schweigen, da die Schüler jetzt noch ängstlicher wurden.

„Aber hier in Hogwarts sind wir doch sicher, oder?", wollte ein Viertklässler wissen. „Mir ist gesagt worden, dass sie uns hier nicht bekommen können!"

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde von einem schweren Seufzen abgelöst. „Es ist wahr, ja, dass Hogwarts magisch von starken Sprüchen und Schutzzaubern abgesichert wird, aber ich befürchte, dass es nichts gibt, was für immer komplett unfehlbar ist. Es ist besser, wenn wir vorbereitet sind – nur für den Fall."

Die Schüler drehten sich zueinander und besorgte Gespräche begannen in der Kammer lauter und lauter zu werden.

„Ruhe!", fauchte Moody. „Eure Angst ist zwecklos. Was sein wird, wird sein. Ihr könnt nicht länger ignorieren, was außerhalb dieser Mauern vor sich geht. Voldemort und seine Anhänger haben den Krieg auch zu den Muggeln gebracht. Leute sterben jeden Tag: Zauberer, Hexen und Muggel. Die Krankenhäuser sind voll mit den Verletzten und viele wandern ziellos umher, weil ihre Häuser zerstört wurden. Also sagt mir, was wichtiger ist – in Teeblättern zu lesen oder das Morden aufzuhalten?"

„Alastor", sagte Dumbledore in dem Versuch, der Angst, die im Raum immer weiter wuchs, nicht noch eins draufzusetzen. „Bitte, lass mich mit ihnen reden." Der Schulleiter milderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und begann: „Harry, der Orden hat schon abgestimmt. Wir wollen, dass du deine eigene Armee bildest, um den Truppen von Voldemort entgegen treten zu können. Die Schüler der DA sind auf unserer Seite in den Dunklen Künsten mit Abstand am Besten ausgebildet. Ich möchte nur, dass den Fünftklässlern und denen darüber das Angebot gemacht wird, ein Teil einer Streitmacht zu sein, die stark genug ist, den gemeinsamen Feind zu vernichten. Und es sind ja nicht nur Schüler, die an deiner Armee beteiligt sind."

Harry sah ihn an und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore noch genauer ausführte, was er meinte.

„Es haben sich bereits eine große Anzahl Erwachsener und früherer Schüler in einer Gruppe organisiert und trainieren an geheimen Treffpunkten", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Aber ich denke, dass es dienlicher wäre, wenn sie einen Anführer hätten, der ihnen wirklich beibringen kann, was sie wissen müssen. Sie brauchen dich, Harry, und diejenigen in der DA, die willig sind, mit ihnen das zu trainieren, was du ihnen beigebracht hast."

Harry sah die Schüler an. Die besorgten Gespräche von vorhin hatten sich nun in ein aufgeregtes Geflüster verwandelt. Es war offensichtlich, dass bei vielen der Gedanke daran, ein Teil von etwas Großem zu sein, Anklang fand. Und die Idee, dass sie Ältere würden unterrichten können, tat seinen Teil dazu. Harry schaute zu Draco, der ihn anlächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Du weißt, dass alle Slytherins kämpfen werden", sagte der Blonde. „Sie werden ein Teil deiner Armee sein."

„Wir sind das auch!", rief Seamus, trat vor und starrte Draco an. „Wir werden unseren Teil in diesem Krieg ebenfalls erfüllen."

„Nun, dann", lächelte Dumbledore. „Ich stelle fest, dass sich die Sache bereits in die richtige Richtung entwickelt. Jeder, der so wie Mr. Finnegan hier fühlt, versammelt sich auf der rechten Seite der Kammer. Mr. Moody wird sich mit Ihnen treffen, um die Trainingspläne festzusetzen. Wenn Sie unentschieden oder zu jung sind, stellen Sie sich auf die linke Seite der Kammer."

Fast jeder, der alt genug war, ging zur rechten Seite. Auch wenn es ‚Potters Armee' sein würde, so hatten sie dennoch das Gefühl, dass es Grund genug war, sich dieser anzuschließen weil Dumbledore sie befürwortete. Harry schaute sie alle an und sagte laut: „Ihr müsst das nicht machen, ist euch das klar?"

„Das wissen wir, Harry", antwortete Neville. „Wir wollen es tun."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mary Pritchard verlangsamte ihre Fahrt mit dem Auto, als sie rechts von sich den Himmel über den Bäumen sah, der voll schwarzem Rauch war. Sie war sicher, dass etwas Großes in Brand geraten war und fuhr zur Seite, als die Feuerwehrautos mit lautem Sirenengeheul hinter ihr auftauchten. „Ich hoffe, dass niemand verletzt wurde", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, während sie wieder auf die Fahrbahn lenkte und in Richtung London fuhr.

Plötzlich lief direkt vor ihr eine große Gestalt auf die Straße und sie trat die Bremse voll durch, wobei ihr das Herz voller Adrenalin bis zum Halse schlug. Ihre Augen wurden weit, als sie einen dicken, rußverschmierten Jungen sah, der seitlich zu ihrem Auto hinkte und dabei Hilfe suchend mit den Armen winkte.

Da sie annahm, dass er geradewegs von diesem großen Feuer kam, kurbelte sie das Fenster hinunter und fragte: „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Bitte… helfen Sie mir", sagte der verängstigte Teenager. „Ich muss nach…" Der Junge sah sich mit entsetzt verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck um, als würde ihn jemand jagen. „Sie sind hinter mir her! Bitte… bringen Sie mich von hier weg!", bat er eindringlich.

Mary schaute sich ebenfalls um, um zu sehen, ob jemand dem Jungen hinterher gekommen war. Sie sah niemanden. „Wer ist hinter dir her? Die Polizei?", fragte sie. Sie wollte ja keinem Kriminellen helfen – nur für den Fall.

„Nein! Die Mörder! Die Mörder! Bitte… sie haben jeden in der Schule umgebracht… und sie dann angezündet. Ich muss hier weg!", schrie der Junge.

Marys Augen wurden groß. „Daher kommt das Feuer? Eine Schule brennt?"

Tränen rannen dem Jungen über die schmutzigen Wangen und er nickte, während ihm ein Schluchzer entkam. Marys Herz öffnete sich für ihn und sie zog den Knopf der Verriegelung am Auto hoch. „Komm rein", sagte sie schnell.

Der Junge tastete sich zur Beifahrertür. Während er sie öffnete, ließen laute Explosionen beide erschreckt zusammenzucken. Mary wandte den Kopf um aus dem Heckfenster zu sehen und bemerkte, dass ein Feuerwehrauto explodiert war und brannte. Feuerwehrmänner rannten vom Auto weg, aber nicht einmal ihre feuerfesten Anzüge konnten sie von dem Lichtblitz schützen, der sie in den Rücken traf, von den Füßen warf und zu ihrem endgültigen Verhängnis wurde.

Der Junge schnaufte laut und warf sich neben die Frau. „Los, los, fahren Sie!", brüllte er und reckte seinen Kopf nach hinten um zu sehen, ob sie wohl verfolgt wurden.

Mary brauchte keinen weiteren Ansporn mehr. „Oh Gott, oh Gott!", rief sie, trat das Gas durch und stürmte vorwärts. Ihre Hände zitterten voller Furcht und sie holte mehrmals tief Luft. Keiner von beiden sprach beinahe eine halbe Stunde lang, bis sie realisierten, dass ihnen wirklich niemand folgte.

Mary schielte zu ihrem Begleiter, als sie die bewohnteren Bezirke am Stadtrand von London erreichten. „Wie heißt du?", fragte sie.

Der Junge saß immer noch geschockt da und erschrak, als er die Stimme der Frau hörte. Dann murmelte er: „Dudley… Dudley Dursley."

„Also Dudley, wir fahren jetzt geradewegs zur Polizei", erklärte Mary. „Ich bin sicher, dass deine Eltern krank vor Sorge um dich sind." Tränen liefen ihr jetzt die Wangen hinunter. „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Eine Schule! Was für Monster jagen eine Schule in die Luft?"

„Freaks! Zauberer!", fauchte Dudley. „Die Freaks haben das getan!"

Mary sah ihn besorgt an. Der Junge stand ganz offensichtlich unter Schock und war nicht fähig, rationell zu denken. „Ich denke, wir sollten erst am Krankenhaus halten, Dudley. Du könntest einige Verletzungen davon getragen haben…"

„NEIN!", brüllte Dudley. „Dort kriegen sie mich! Ich kann nicht dorthin… ich kann nicht…" Er begann zu jammern und zu weinen. Das war alles Harrys Schuld, sein verdammter Freak von einem Cousin! Er wusste, dass derjenige, der Harrys Eltern ermordet hatte, nun hinter ihm her war. Der verfluchte Harry hatte ihnen das nach diesem Dementorenangriff in Little Whinging erzählt. Und nun waren die verdammten Freaks hinter ihm selbst her! Und das alles, weil er mit Harry Scheiß Potter verwandt war!

Dudley war gerade im Waschraum gewesen, als die Explosionen begonnen hatten. Er hatte zuerst gedacht, dass es im Labor vielleicht einen Unfall gegeben hatte, aber als er den Raum verließ, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Drei von diesen Zauberern standen im Flur. Glücklicherweise hatte er hinter ihnen gestanden und sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen, ehe er wieder im Waschraum untertauchen konnte. Er hatte sein Ohr an die Tür gepresst und dabei einen von ihnen sagen hören: „Die Muggel wollen uns nicht sagen, wo Dursley ist. Wir wissen nicht, welcher von ihnen er ist."

Dann hatte er eine gruselige Stimme vernommen, die ihm einen Schauder den Rücken hinab getrieben hatte: „Dann bringt sie alle um." Die drei Zauberer waren in ein Klassenzimmer gegangen und Dudley hatte Schreie und weitere Explosionen gehört. Deshalb hatte er die die Waschraumtür aufgestossen und bemerkt, dass die Luft dahinter bereits voller Rauch und sehr heiß gewesen war. Schnell war er durch die Hintertür auf den Hof gerannt. Er rannte und rannte und hatte nicht einmal zurück gesehen.

Nun saß er in diesem Auto mit einer Frau, die ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen wollte. Dudley hatte all diese Kriminalsendungen gesehen. Er wusste, dass einem Auftragsmörder an Orten wie Krankenhäuser auflauerten. Sie erwarteten, dass man dort auftauchen würde. „Kein Krankenhaus!", betonte er. Dann fing er zu weinen an. „Ich kann auch nicht nach Hause. Sie verfolgen mich dorthin und bringen Mum und Dad um. Vielleicht sind sie ja sogar schon dort! Oh Gott!" Er legte die Hand über die Augen und heulte laut.

Mary atmete tief ein, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. „Okay. Dudley, dann fahren wir halt zur Polizei."

Dudleys Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten. Es gab nur eine Person, die ihm möglicherweise helfen konnte. Und das war die gleiche Person, die dieses ganz Chaos ursprünglich sogar angerichtet hatte – Harry! An sich würde Dudley lieber sterben, als seinen Cousin um Hilfe zu bitten, aber nun, da er tatsächlich dem Tod gegenüber gestanden hatte, sah er keinen anderen Weg. Was konnte die Polizei schon tun? Er hatte gesehen, was diese Freaks mit den Feuerwehrleuten getan hatten.

„Bringen Sie mich in die Innenstadt. Ich sage Ihnen Bescheid, wo Sie anhalten müssen", entschied er und trocknete seine Tränen.

„Was?", fragte Mary überrascht. „Dudley, du brauchst Hilfe."

„Bitte", bat der Junge. „Sie wollen doch auch nicht, dass die Polizisten die gleiche Behandlung wie diese Feuerwehrmänner erfahren?"

Mary sah wieder in den Rückspiegel. Wurden sie verfolgt? Würde sie mit einem Lichtblitz im Rücken enden? Ihre Hände begannen wieder zu zittern und sie wollte nur noch, dass Dudley Dursley ihr Auto so schnell als möglich wieder verließ.

Dudley wusste, wohin die Zauberer gingen, weil er und Piers einmal Harry in die Stadt zu so einer ‚Loch-in-der-Wand' Kneipe gefolgt waren. Sie hatte nicht einmal ein Schild draußen gehabt und er erinnerte sich, dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte, als Harry drinnen verschwunden war und einen Haufen von diesen mit Umhängen gekleideten Freaks dort sitzen gesehen hatte. Piers und er schlossen die Tür und verschwanden wieder.

Vielleicht konnte einer dieser Freaks ihm sagen, wie er Harry finden konnte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bill Weasley saß im Tropfenden Kessel und las den Tagespropheten, die Füße auf einen Stuhl gelegt. Das war am heutigen Tag sein Posten, den der Orden bestimmt hatte, um Ausschau zu halten. Er war auch der Erste der sah, wie ein dicker Muggeljunge durch die Eingangstür kam und dort leicht verloren stehen blieb.

Die Gäste hörten auf mit dem, was sie gerade taten und sahen den Fremden an. Muggel kamen hier manchmal aus Versehen herein, aber üblicherweise drehten sie sich sofort wieder um, weil sie ein Gefühl des Unwillkommen-seins überfiel. Dieser Junge jedoch schien nicht gehen zu wollen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", rief ihm der Wirt zu.

„Wo ist Harry Potter?", fragte der Muggeljunge.

Das traf alle völlig überraschend und sie beäugten den Jungen nun aufmerksam. Bill faltete die Zeitung zusammen und stellte die Füße zurück auf den Boden. „Und wer will das wissen?", fragte er.

Der Muggel sah ihn an. „Sein… Cousin."

Bill stand auf und ging auf den Jungen zu. „Dursley?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

Dudley nickte. „Woher kennen Sie mich?" Dann weiteten sich seine Augen ängstlich, da ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, das könnte einer der Mörder sein, die hinter ihm her waren. Er drehte sich um und fasste nach dem Türgriff.

Bill schwang seinen Zauberstab, um die Tür zu verschließen. „Hey Dursley, ich tu dir doch nichts", rief er und streckte seine Hände aus.

Dudley presste sich gegen die Tür und sah ihn mit panischem Blick an.

„Nicht?", stammelte er.

„Nein", sagte Bill kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kenne Harry. Er ist ein Freund der Familie. Jetzt ist er in der Schule in Schottland, aber ich kann ihm eine Nachricht schicken, wenn du möchtest."

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, ob er diesem Freak trauen konnte. Was, wenn er einer der Bösen war? Nun ja, dachte er, ich wäre wohl schon tot, wenn er wirklich einer von denen wäre. „Ich kann nicht gehen, ich muss Harry sehen", antwortete er.

„So einfach ist das nicht", meinte Bill. „Du brauchst dazu von verschiedenen Leuten die Erlaubnis."

Dudley war langsam frustriert. Er hatte an diesem Tag schon genug mitgemacht. „Verdammt noch mal! Ich muss ihn sehen! Er… könnte alles sein, was mir noch geblieben ist", sagte er niedergeschlagen.

Bill sah den verzweifelten Jungen an und seufzte. Dann erwiderte er: „Dann komm, Dursley. Setz dich erst mal hin und erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Danach schauen wir, was wir tun können."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry musste einige Nachmittage allein mit Alastor Moody verbringen, um die Organisation und das Training seiner Armee zu planen. Hermine und Draco sahen nicht allzu viel von ihm in der Woche nach dem DA Treffen. Wenn er nicht bei Moody war, traf er sich mit anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens, Dumbledore oder der Gruppe von Leuten, die er seine Kapitäne nannte. All das und nicht zu vergessen der Unterricht, nahm das meiste von Harrys Zeit in Anspruch und ließen am Ende des Tages einen erschöpften Teenager zurück.

Draco und Hermine verstanden die Notwendigkeit dieser Dinge und versuchten, Harry nicht noch mehr unter Druck zu setzen als er ohnehin schon hatte. Stattdessen fanden sie Trost aneinander und glichen die Abwesenheit ihres Freundes mit einer Menge an intimer Zeit für sich selbst aus.

Der Samstag war gekommen und die beiden gingen nach Hogsmeade, nachdem sie sich entschieden hatten, ihr erstes ‚offizielles' Date zu haben. Es war seltsam für sie, dass sie schon so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, aber noch niemals miteinander in der Öffentlichkeit ausgegangen waren. So stapften sie an diesem kühlen Januartag Hand in Hand den verschneiten Weg entlang und lachten und redeten miteinander.

Viele wussten von ihrer unkonventionellen Beziehung mit Harry, aber es gab auch noch einige, die es nicht wussten und die gedacht hatten, dass Hermine Harrys Freundin und Draco nur ein gemeinsamer Freund war. Eine dieser Personen war Ginny Weasley.

Ginny ging zusammen mit ihrem Freund, Dean Thomas, ein Stück hinter dem glücklichen Pärchen. Dean wusste es natürlich, da er an jenem Tag das Trio im Bett gesehen hatte, aber als Freund von Harry hatte er niemandem davon erzählt. Keiner der Zimmergenossen wollte über ihn klatschen und deshalb hatte er es nicht einmal Ginny erzählt, denn er fürchtete, dass sie sauer auf ihn wäre, weil er ihr etwas vorenthalten hatte.

Dean sah während des Weges das Gesicht seiner Freundin und bemerkte, wie sie Hermine und Draco beobachtete, als diese Händchen hielten und miteinander lachten. Sie hatte nie zuvor Draco Malfoy auf diese Art mit jemandem lachen sehen. Er sah… na ja… glücklich aus, aber da war noch mehr. Ginnys scharfe Augen bohrten sich in ihn und sie versuchte herauszufinden, was es war.

Draco _war_ glücklich. Trotz des Krieges und anderen Problemen, fühlte er sich ausnahmsweise ruhig. Es war eine Ruhe, weil er keine Unsicherheit in seinem Kopf verspürte. Er war verliebt und wurde zurück geliebt. Er wusste, was die Zukunft bringen würde – er würde diese wunderschöne Hexe neben sich heiraten und mit seinen beiden Lovern glücklich leben, sobald der Krieg vorüber wäre. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es anders ausginge und war sicher, dass Harry über Voldemort triumphieren würde. Er fühlte sich an diesem Tag auf dem Gipfel der Welt.

Er blieb stehen, als sie vor dem bunten Fenster des Honigtopfes standen, zog Hermine an sich und küsste sie innig. Danach fragte er: „Also, was möchtest du zuerst tun? Der Tag gehört uns."

„Nun… wenn wir schon hier sind", lächelte Hermine, „könnten wir noch schnell meinen Schokoladenvorrat auffüllen."

„Schokolade?", fragte er und rieb seine behandschuhten Hände über ihre Arme, um sie zu wärmen. Er drückte sie sanft an das Schaufenster, öffnete seinen langen schwarzen Umhang und schlang ihn um sie, damit sie so die Körperwärme teilen konnten. „Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass du so etwas hast. Ist es ein geheimer Vorrat?"

„Hm… sozusagen", lächelte Hermine und gab ihm einen Schmatz auf die Lippen. „Versprichst du, es niemandem zu erzählen?"

„Natürlich, Liebes", antwortete Draco, „solange ich etwas davon abbekomme?"

„Darüber muss ich erst nachdenken", meinte sie, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn an sich, um ihn zu küssen. Dann hörte sie ein Räuspern hinter Draco und drehte den Kopf zu Seite, um nachzusehen.

Ginny stand mit ihrem Freund dort und sah sie geschockt an. Dean sah entschuldigend drein, als wäre es ihm peinlich, dass sie Ginny gestört hatte.

„Hi Ginny", sagte Hermine.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit Harry Schluss gemacht hast, Hermine", stellte das rothaarige Mädchen fest und sah Draco spitz an. Dieser drehte sich langsam herum und stellte seine Freundin vor sich. Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille und sah Ginny lässig an.

„Ich… habe nicht mit Harry Schluss gemacht", erklärte Hermine. Sie fing an zu verstehen, dass Ginny nichts über Dracos Beziehung mit ihnen wusste.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du erst Schluss machen solltest, ehe du mit jemand anderem etwas anfängst?", fragte Ginny mit einem ärgerlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

Sie dachte, dass sie Harry betrügen würde! Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ein wenig errötete und meinte: „Nun… ich bin mit ihnen beiden zusammen, Ginny." Sie schielte zu Draco nach hinten, der nicht gerade hilfreich war. Es schien ihn sogar zu belustigen, wie sie sich abplagte.

„Du kannst das Harry nicht antun, Hermine", sagte das andere Mädchen.

„Ich bin mit beiden zusammen – und sie wissen es", versuchte Hermine es besser zu erklären.

Die Rothaarige sah sie einige Augenblicke lang an. „Du meinst, dass Harry das weiß? Er weiß es und es macht ihm nichts aus?"

Hermine nickte. „Wir alle drei sind zusammen."

Ginnys Mund fiel herunter, während sie von ihrer Freundin zu Draco blickte. „Zwei… zwei… Freunde, Hermine? Beide zur gleichen Zeit?", fragte sie verblüfft.

Hermine errötete und nickte dann aber grinsend.

„Oh", sagte Ginny verwundert. „Und.. macht ihr… du weißt schon… zusammen?"

„Das wird jetzt ein wenig zu persönlich, Weasley", brummte Draco.

Diesmal errötete Ginny. Sie brauchte keine Antwort mehr. Der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der beiden sagte ihr, dass sie genau richtig gelegen hatte.

Dean stupste ihren Arm an und meinte: „Ich gehe jetzt rein. Seh' dich dort." Er wollte keinesfalls ein Teil dieser Unterhaltung sein. Schnell ging er in den Süßigkeitenladen und ließ Ginny und deren peinliche Fragen zurück.

„Oh… wow…", stammelte diese. „Das kann… ich mir nicht… vorstellen. Wow…"

Draco grinste über Ginnys verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck und sagte: „Nun, wenn du willst, Weasley… mir sind da vielleicht ein paar Kerle bekannt, die dir zeigen könnten, wie das ist." Er neigte den Kopf in Richtung einiger Jungs aus Slytherin, die gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite standen.

„Was?!" Ginnys Kopf fuhr herum und sah die Jungs an. Dann drehte sie sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück zu Draco und Hermine. „Oh, nein! Ich meinte doch nicht… dass ich das auch will!" Sie lachte nervös. „Ich glaube, ich sollte besser gehen und Dean suchen." Sie lief schnell in den Honigtopf, während Draco und Hermine ihr lächelnd nachsahen.

„Da hat sie jetzt was zum Träumen", lachte er, während er Hermine wieder mit dem Gesicht zu sich drehte. „Vergessen wir die Schokolade und trinken lieber etwas Heißes."

„Hört sich großartig an", stimmte Hermine zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Drei Besen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ein panischer Dudley Dursley fiel, gefolgt von Bill Weasley, aus dem Kamin im Keller des Honigtopfes. Dudley stand auf, sah sich an und wunderte sich, warum er nicht verbrannt war.

„Na, ich sagte dir doch, dass es sicher ist", meinte Bill. „So reisen Zauberer nun mal schnell von Ort zu Ort."

„Es ist total verrückt, genau das ist es!", erwiderte der Junge. „Ihr alle seid ein Haufen Spinner."

„Ja, ja", sagte Bill und packte Dudleys Arm. „Komm schon, Hogwarts ist ganz in der Nähe." Sie stiegen die Treppe nach oben und betraten den Süßigkeitenladen. Bill winkte dem Besitzer zu und wurde gleich darauf von Ginny aufgehalten.

„Bill! Was machst du denn hier?", rief sie und umarmte ihren Bruder.

„Tja, ich habe einen Gast für Harry", erklärte dieser, denn er wollte nicht in der Öffentlichkeit ins Detail gehen.

„Was für einen Gast?"

Der Mann drehte sich um. Dudley war fort! „Merlin!", rief er. „Wo ist er hin?"

„Wer?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester erneut.

„'Tschuldige, Gin. Ich muss gehen." Er verließ zügig den Laden, um Dudley zu suchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Freaks! Eine ganze Stadt voller Freaks! Dudley trat aus dem überfüllten Laden so schnell er konnte und lief eine Straße hinunter, die ‚Freak-frei' zu sein schien. Als er um eine Ecke bog, drückte er sich gegen die Rückseite eines Geschäftes und versuchte, sich zurechtzufinden. Welcher Weg führte zu dieser freakigen Schule, in die Harry ging? Dudley schaute in alle Richtungen.

„So, so, so… wen haben wir denn da?", sagte Adrian Pucey, während er in Dudleys Blickfeld trat.

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich ängstlich und er drehte sich um, um loszurennen, wurde aber durch das Auftauchen eines anderen Jungen in seinem Weg aufgehalten.

„Sieht wie ein großer, fetter Muggel aus, der irgendwo falsch abgebogen ist!", grinste Warrington. Dudley drückte sich wieder an das Gebäude und sein Herz schlug schnell wie bei einem Kaninchen in der Falle.

„Stimmt das, Muggel?", wollte Adrian wissen. „Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Warrington zog seinen Zauberstab und Dudley ließ einen kleinen Schrei los.

Pucey legte seine Hand auf den Stab und drückte ihn nach unten. „Wir dürfen uns keinen Spaß mehr mit den Muggeln machen. Unser Lord hat ein Faible für sie."

Warrington sah enttäuscht aus. Dann starrte er Dudley an. „Du hast Glück, dass wir dich nicht schon vor ein paar Monaten getroffen haben."

„Was machst du hier, Muggel?", fragte Pucey.

„Ich suche nach Har… Harry Pot… Potter", stammelte Dudley voller Angst.

Nun piekste Warrington, der nicht mehr grinste, mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs in Dudleys Hals unterhalb des Kinns. „Warum suchst du ihn?"

„Das g… geht nur mich etwas an!"

„Nun ja, es geht auch uns etwas an", sagte Pucey höhnisch. „Du kannst nicht einfach in die Stadt kommen und nach Harry Potter fragen! Warum würde Lord Potter wohl so einen dummen Muggel wie dich sehen wollen?"

„Lord?", quietschte Dudley überrascht, während der Zauberstab immer noch in seinen Hals gepresst war.

Pucey packte mit einer Faust in Dudleys Haar und knurrte wütend: „Verdammt noch mal! Sag mir, was du willst!"

„Ich bin sein Cousin", brüllte Dudley schmerzerfüllt.

Der junge Zauberer ließ Dudleys Haar los und tauschte mit Warrington einen Blick. „Wessen Cousin?", fragte er.

„Harrys", antwortete der andere Junge.

Die überraschten Slytherins sahen ihn an und fingen zu lachen an.

„Ja genau und ich bin seine Großmutter!", lachte Warrington.

„Ich bin das wirklich!", beharrte Dudley. „Geht und fragt ihn!"

Warrington und Pucey schauten einander an und eine gewisse Unsicherheit überflog ihre Gesichter. Dann meinte ersterer: „Malfoy ist in den Drei Besen. Vielleicht weiß er was."

Pucey packte Dudleys Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm mit."

tbc

* * *

Na, wer von euch hätte mit Dudley gerechnet? Ich bin auf eure Meinungen sehr gespannt. 


	48. Familienbindungen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi, ohne die die ganze Sache nur halb soviel Spaß machen würde. Dieses Mal danke ich auch meiner Tochter, denn sie hat eine Menge guter Formulierungen mit in den Text gebracht, die mir so nicht eingefallen wären.

Endlich ist das neue Kapitel da. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie hatte ich Probleme damit. Es lief einfach nicht… ich denke, das kennen viele, die selbst schreiben, auch. Aber ich habe es geschafft, ich hatte ja auch Hilfe, die ich oben schon erwähnt habe. Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 48**

**Familienbindungen**

Dudley wurde zum Eingang der Drei Besen geführt, zögerte aber einzutreten. Warrington und Pucey schubsten ihn jedoch von hinten und er konnte nicht anders als hinein zu gehen. Er sah sich voller Abscheu im Raum um und dachte, dass dieser Ort noch schlimmer als der Tropfende Kessel war, denn noch mehr Freaks saßen an den Tischen und starrten ihn nun direkt an. Die zwei Zauberer schubsten ihn wieder vorwärts, bis er vor einem Paar stand, das an einem der Tische saß.

Beide sahen Dudley überrascht an, bis ein höhnisches Lächeln das Gesicht des Blonden überzog.

„Hättet ihr die Güte mir zu sagen, warum unsere Privatsphäre gestört wird?", fragte Draco und schaute Pucey und Warrington an, die neben Dudley standen. „Ihr solltet einen guten Grund haben."

„Dieser Muggel hier behauptet, Lord Potters Cousin zu sein", erklärte Pucey angewidert.

Hermines Augen wurden groß und sie sah sich den dicken Jungen näher an. „Dudley Dursley?"

Dieser blickte zurück und erwiderte: „Woher kennst du mich?"

„Ich bin schon lange mit Harry befreundet, habe daher von dir gehört und dich auch mal am Bahnhof gesehen, als ihr ihn abgeholt habt", antwortete sie. „Was machst du hier?"

Warrington und Pucey wichen ein wenig zurück und hofften, dass Lord Potter nicht wütend auf sie sein würde, weil sie seinen Cousin so schlecht behandelt hatten. Sie versuchten jetzt, ein freundlicheres Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„Wir fanden ihn, als er draußen umherstromerte", sagte Warrington. „Wir dachten, dass er sich verlaufen hätte und boten ihm deshalb eine helfende Hand." Dudley drehte den Kopf und guckte ihn ungläubig an. Der Slytherin grinste hämisch zurück.

Draco betrachtete Dudley genauer und rief sich die Bilder von dem Jungen ins Gedächtnis, die auf dem Kamin im Haus der Dursleys gestanden hatten. Er wusste auch, dass Harry nicht viel für seinen Cousin übrig hatte, da er eine quälende Kindheit bei dem fetten Tyrann erleiden musste.

„Hermine hat dich etwas gefragt", sagte er überheblich. „Was machst du hier?"

Dudley wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als die Vordertür des Pubs aufflog und Bill Weasley hereingestapft kam. Er erblickte den Jungen, kam direkt auf ihn zu und rief: „Da bist du ja! Warum bist du einfach so verschwunden? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du die ganze Zeit bei mir bleiben sollst!"

„Bill!", rief Hermine. „Was ist hier los? Warum ist Dudley hier?"

„Oh, hallo Hermine", meinte der Rothaarige, da er sie erst jetzt bemerkte. „Ich habe Harrys Cousin hierher gebracht damit er ihn sehen kann, aber kaum waren wir da, hat er sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er das getan hat", fügte er hinzu und starrte Dudley finster an.

„Freaks", murmelte Dudley leise.

„Was war das, Muggel?", fragte Draco spitz.

Dudley schaute die Umherstehenden an und wusste, dass er in der Minderheit war. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und stierte auf den Boden.

„Ist Harry bei euch?", wollte Bill wissen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist im Hauptquartier und hat mit der Organisation der Armee zu tun." Sie warf einen Blick auf Dudley und fügte hinzu: „Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin ziemlich überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Ich dachte immer, dass du und deine Familie nichts mit der Zauberwelt zu tun haben wollt."

Dudley sah sie argwöhnisch an.

„Seine Schule, Smeltings, wurde von Todessern angegriffen", antwortete Bill für ihn. „Offenbar haben sie nach ihm gesucht und am Ende jeden außer ihm umgebracht. Er hatte wirklich Glück, dass er entkommen konnte."

Hermine keuchte auf und sah erschrocken und mitleidig aus. „Oh, wie schrecklich!", rief sie. „Sie haben alle getötet? Die ganze Schule?"

Bill nickte. „Ja, das Ministerium hat es vor kurzem bestätigt. Dudleys hat außerdem befürchtet, dass sein Zuhause ebenfalls zu unsicher sein könnte um dorthin zurückzukehren."

„Oh, Dudley!", sagte Hermine mitfühlend. „Es tut mir Leid um deine Schule und um deine… Freunde dort. Oh, wie schrecklich!" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Draco legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

„War das Muggelhaus nicht beschützt?", fragte er dann. „Harry hat mir erzählt, dass es starke Schutzzauber um sich hat und dass er dort sicher war."

„Das Ministerium überprüft gerade das Haus der Dursleys", erwiderte Bill. „Ich sollte jeden Moment etwas von ihnen hören. Ich gehe jetzt zum Hauptquartier, um Harry zu holen. Könntet ihr auf Dursley achten, während ich weg bin? Ich möchte nicht, dass er in Hogsmeade herum läuft. Nicht allen kann man vertrauen."

„Lassen Sie mich mit Ihnen gehen", jammerte Dudley.

„Ich kann ohne dich schneller reisen", sagte Bill. Er disapparierte sofort und Dudley keuchte entsetzt wegen diesem schnellen Verschwinden auf.

„Schon gut, Dudley", meinte Hermine. „Es ist ganz normal für Zauberer, das zu tun."

Der Junge sah sie an, als hätte sie ihren Verstand verloren.

„Setzen, Dursley", ordnete Draco an. Er hob die Hand und winkte nach der Bedienung. „Bringen Sie für unseren Gast etwas zu essen und zu trinken."

Dudley stand am Tisch und war beleidigt, weil man ihm wie einem Hund aufgetragen hatte, sich hinzusetzen. Dann spürte er aber Warringtons Hände, die ihn an den Schultern auf einen Stuhl drückten. „Du hast es gehört", sagte dieser. „Setzen, Muggel."

Dudley starrte ihn an und schaute danach in die vielen Gesichter, die ihn anblickten. DIE sahen IHN an, als wäre er der Freak! „Hmpf", zischte er und dachte, dass sie alle besser mal selbst in den Spiegel sehen sollten.

Essen und Trinken wurde vor ihm abgestellt. Er sah es angewidert an und weigerte sich, es zu berühren. Wer wusste schon, was für widerliche Zutaten sie in ihr Essen rührten, dachte er. Vielleicht sogar Fledermausmägen oder Krötenmist – nach allem, was er wusste.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte er fordernd.

„Beschäftigt", antwortete Draco. Er war nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass sein Date mit Hermine unterbrochen worden war, aber gleichzeitig auch neugierig, was wohl Harry machen würde, wenn er Dudley hier vorfand. Er studierte den Muggel genau, entdeckte aber keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Lover.

„Warum haben sie ihn Lord genannt?", wollte Dudley wissen und warf einen Blick zurück zu Warrington und Pucey, die auf Stühlen direkt hinter ihm saßen.

„Weil es das ist, was er ist", antwortete Draco und zupfte gelangweilt an den falschen Juwelen auf seinem Becher. Er hoffte, dass Harry bald hier sein und ihm diesen blöden Muggel vom Hals schaffen würde. So hatte er diesen Tag nicht verbringen wollen.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Bill!", rief Ron, als sein Bruder in der Küche des Hauptquartiers apparierte.

„Hey, Ron", lächelte Bill. „Ich hörte schon, dass du einer der Kapitäne bist. Gratuliere! Du musst verdammt gut sein."

Ron lächelte zurück. „Ja, nun, was soll ich dazu sagen?"

„Nicht gerade bescheiden, oder?", lachte sein Bruder. „Wo ist Harry? Ich habe einige Neuigkeiten für ihn."

„Unsere Versammlung ist gerade zu Ende gegangen und er ist mit Lucius Malfoy weg gegangen. Ich glaube, er ist irgendwo im Haus."

„Lucius Malfoy", staunte Bill kopfschüttelnd. „Tja, das ist eine wirklich komische Sache, nicht wahr? Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass wir jemanden wie ihn zu uns zählen könnten und dass er uns auch noch helfen würde. Als ich das zuerst gehört habe, dachte ich, es wäre ein schlechter Witz. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass er Voldemort einfach so verlassen hat."

„Ja, allerdings ignoriert er so ziemlich jeden außer Harry", erwiderte Ron. „Er ist immer noch ein arroganter Scheißkerl."

XXXXXXXXXX

„Kommen Sie, mein Lord, ich habe da etwas, dass Sie sicherlich gerne sehen würden", sagte Lucius, während er Harry durch das Haus führte und schließlich ein verborgenes Wandpaneel an der Mauer öffnete.

Harry sah es mit Verwunderung. Er wusste, dass er noch nicht alles vom Grimmauld Platz erkundet hatte, aber jetzt eine versteckte Treppe zu finden, faszinierte ihn sehr. Er folgte Lucius die engen Stufen hinauf und sah zu, wie dieser am Ende eine verschlossene Tür aufsperrte. Malfoy drehte den Kopf und grinste Harry an, als hätte er ein großes Geheimnis. „Ich glaube, dass Ihnen diese Überraschung sehr gefallen wird, mein Lord."

Die Tür ging auf und Lucius ließ Harry an sich vorbei in das Zimmer gehen. Der Junge schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass es wie ein Schlafzimmer aussah.

„Hallo Harry", sagte eine Stimme.

Harry fuhr herum und bemerkte das Portrait eines jungen Mannes, das an der Wand lehnte. Er betrachtete es genau und versuchte herauszufinden, wer es war.

„Erkennst du mich nicht?", fragte das Bild. „Ich nehme an, dass du mich kanntest, als ich viel älter als jetzt war."

„Sirius?", sagte Harry und sein Herz fing aufgeregt zu schlagen an. Wie hatte er sich danach gesehnt, noch einmal mit seinem Paten zu reden!

Sirius lächelte. „Kluger Junge, ich wusste, dass du es herausfindest. Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

Der Junge trat an das Portrait heran und kniete sich hin, um in gleicher Augenhöhe mit seinem Paten zu sein. „Ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich habe jeden gefragt, ob es ein Portrait von dir gibt und keiner konnte mir etwas darüber sagen!", meinte er und die Worte purzelten nur so vor lauter Aufregung aus ihm heraus. Dann sah er zu Lucius, der an der Tür stand. „Gehen Sie raus."

Lucius verbeugte sich, schloss die Tür und ließ Harry mit seinem geliebten Paten alleine.

„Ich hörte, dass du jetzt der Boss bist", lächelte Sirius. „Lucius hat mich über die derzeitigen Vorgänge informiert."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz. Ich habe Voldemort bisher noch nicht besiegt. Aber ich will nicht darüber reden, sondern ich will etwas über dich wissen. Wo… was ist an jenem Tag in der Ministeriumsabteilung passiert? Gott, ich habe dich so vermisst!"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte immer vor, ein Teil deines Lebens zu sein, dir zu helfen und dich zu schützen, wenn ich kann. Natürlich wusste ich kein Stück, dass du ein Dunkler Lord bist, aber das hätte für mich nichts geändert. Du warst wie der Sohn für mich, den ich nie hatte."

„Und du warst wie der Vater, den ich nie hatte", erwiderte Harry.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Du hattest einen Vater und ich kannte ihn gut."

„Als du… durch den Schleier fielst, was ist da passiert?"

„Mein Körper hörte auf zu leben. Es war schmerzlos, als würde man nur durch eine Tür in ein anderes Zimmer gehen, nur dass es kein Zimmer war, sondern eine Ebene der Seelen. Unglücklicherweise gab es keine Tür zurück auf dem Weg, den ich gekommen war. Aber, obwohl ich mir große Sorgen um dich machte, spürte ich doch einen wundervollen Frieden. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich je, solange ich lebte, so gut gefühlt habe. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um mich, ich bin sehr zufrieden."

„Ich habe mich so allein gefühlt, als du fort warst", sagte Harry leise.

„Du bist niemals allein", gab Sirius zurück. „Ich weiß, dass du mich und deine Eltern fühlen kannst, wann immer du an uns denkst."

„Siehst du sie dort, wo du jetzt bist? Hast du meine Eltern getroffen?"

„Ja, sie sind hier", antwortete Sirius. „Und sie sind so stolz auf dich."

Der Junge machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. „Auch wenn ich ein Dunkler Lord bin? Sind sie darauf auch stolz?"

„Ja, weil du immer noch du bist. Du magst die Dunklen Mächte geerbt haben, aber du hast ebenfalls das Beste von James und Lily Potter geerbt. Vergiss das nie."

Harry war nicht überzeugt. Wie konnten sie stolz auf ihn sein?

Sirius fügte hinzu: „Du bist in eine Rolle gedrängt worden, die du nicht wolltest, aber es gibt ja kein Gesetz das besagt, dass du auf die gleiche Weise wie jene zuvor agieren musst. Sei du selbst, sei Harry Potter, der geliebte Sohn von Lily und James und mach die Dinge auf die Art, von der du das Gefühl hast, dass es richtig ist. Du hast diese Macht, das so zu ändern, wie es dir gefällt. Bring sie wieder zusammen, Harry. Bring das Dunkle und das Helle wieder so zusammen wie es früher war, ehe Voldemort von der Macht berauscht war. Ich denke sogar, dass du es noch besser machen kannst als es vorher war."

„Die dunklen Zauberer werden niemals ihre dunkle Magie aufgeben", antwortete Harry.

„Nein, aber sie werden deinen Regeln folgen", sagte Sirius. „Du hast die Fähigkeit, die Dunkle Macht zu lenken. Du bist ihr Lord und sie werden dir folgen. Ich sollte das wissen, denn ich wurde in einer dunklen Familie aufgezogen. Der Dunkle Lord ist ihr Herrscher. Stelle die richtigen Regeln auf und bring damit Eintracht in die Zauberwelt."

„Aber zuerst muss ich Voldemort loswerden", seufzte Harry. „Zuvor gibt es keine Eintracht."

„Du hast Recht. Das musst du noch tun. Ich wünschte, ich könnte an deiner Seite stehen, aber ich hörte, dass du bereits eine Menge Hilfe hast." Sirius grinste wissend.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihnen allen klar ist, worauf sie sich eingelassen haben."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry war schon lange im Zimmer und hatte sich mit Sirius unterhalten, als ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war. „Herein", sagte er.

Lucius kam herein und erklärte: „Bill Weasley wartet auf Sie, mein Lord. Er sagt, dass er etwas Dringliches mitzuteilen hat."

Harry verabschiedete sich von Sirius und versprach, so oft wie möglich wiederzukommen. Dann ging er zusammen mit Lucius. Bill wartete in einem der Wohnzimmer auf ihn und erhob sich, als er eintrat.

„Harry", rief der rothaarige Weasley. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon von Smeltings gehört hast, aber…"

„Smeltings?", fragte Harry verwirrt. War das nicht die Muggelschule, auf die Dudley ging? Wieso sprach Bill davon?

„Ja, es gab dort einen Todesserangriff. Sie waren hinter deinem Cousin her."

„Haben sie ihn gekriegt?" Harry hätte niemals gedacht, dass es ihn kümmern würde, wenn Dudley etwas Schlimmes passierte, aber überraschenderweise formte sich ein beklemmender Knoten in seinem Magen, als er das hörte. Dudley mochte ein erbärmlicher Ersatz für einen Cousin sein, aber er war Harrys erbärmlicher Ersatz.

„Nein", sagte Bill. „Er ist entkommen, aber sie haben alle anderen erwischt. Die ganze Schule wurde vernichtet."

Harry drehte sich zur Wand und ließ diese Information erst mal sacken. Also das ist Voldemorts Strategie, dachte er. Er greift unsere Familien an. Bills Stimme unterbrach seine Grübeleien.

„Er wartet in Hogsmeade auf dich."

Harry fuhr herum. „Was? Dudley ist in Hogsmeade? Wie zum Teufel ist er denn dorthin gekommen?"

„Nun ja, ich habe ihn hingebracht, um dich zu finden. Er hatte zuviel Angst um heim zu gehen und bestand darauf, dich zu sehen."

„Sein Zuhause ist vollkommen sicher", meinte Harry. „Du weißt das doch."

Bill sah ihn einige Sekunden lang an und erwiderte dann leise: „Nicht mehr."

Harry wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

„Ich wollte nichts vor deinem Cousin sagen, aber die Todesser haben den Arbeitsplatz deines Onkels angegriffen, Grunnings. Und zwar zur gleichen Zeit wie die Schule." Bill sah traurig zu Boden. „Vernon Dursley ist tot."

Harry starrte ihn eine Weile schweigend an. Er war betroffen und wusste nicht einmal, warum ihm das so nahe ging, aber das tat es. Es schien, dass sogar eine beschissene Familie trotz allem eine Familie war.

„Und meine Tante?", fragte er.

„Sie ließen den Körper vom Himmel in den Vorgarten des Hauses fallen", berichtete Bill. „Als die Auroren eintrafen, fanden sie sie in einem Schrank mit einer Pistole im Mund. Sie schafften es, sie vom Selbstmord abzuhalten, aber ich fürchte, dass sie nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand ist. Sie brachten sie erstmal ins St. Mungo. Im Moment versuchen wir zu klären, was wir mit Dudley Dursley machen sollen, aber dachten nun, dass wir ihm zuerst seine Bitte erfüllen, dich zu sehen. Er wird einige harte Sachen zu verdauen haben."

Harry nickte ihm kurz zu. „Ich gehe jetzt", meinte er.

„Willst du mit mir apparieren? Du kannst dich einfach anhängen", bot Bill an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte lieber fliegen. Sag ihm einfach… dass ich bald komme." Er wandte sich schnell ab und verließ den Raum. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er zurück nach Schottland geflogen war und das wusste er auch, aber er brauchte Zeit, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Er musste jetzt allein sein.

Am Morgen war er mit seinen Kapitänen zum Hauptquartier geflogen, daher wartete sein Besen neben der Tür. Er sprach einen Verschleierungszauber, damit er von den Muggeln unten nicht gesehen werden konnte und verließ das Haus wortlos und die neugierigen Blicke ignorierend. ‚Soll sie Bill doch über alles aufklären', dachte er.

In den Himmel aufsteigend wusste er, dass nicht alle Tränen auf seinen Wangen von dem kalten Wind kamen, der ihm ins Gesicht blies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, war es in Hogsmeade schon dunkel. Immer noch saß Dudley da und wartete auf Harry. Bill war seit über einer Stunde wieder zurück und hatte ihm versichert, dass Harry bald da sein würde. Seitdem saßen sie alle in unbehaglicher Stille am Tisch. Warrington und Pucey waren genauso wie viele andere, die den seltsam fehlplatzierten Muggel schließlich genug angeglotzt hatten, zurück zum Schloss gegangen.

Jetzt saßen nur noch Draco, Hermine und Bill bei Dudley und warteten auf Harry. Draco und Hermine waren es leid geworden, Small Talk mit dem mürrischen Muggeljungen zu versuchen und beschäftigten sich nun nur noch miteinander.

Dudley beobachtete die beiden mit Verachtung, während sie sie näher kamen, umarmten und sich in die Ohren flüsterten. Als sie anfingen, sich zu küssen, verdrehte der Junge die Augen und drehte seinen Stuhl in eine andere Richtung. Da sah er eine plötzliche Bewegung vor dem Fenster in der Dunkelheit. Sein Rücken versteifte sich und er zitterte ängstlich. Warum nur war er hierher gekommen?

Ein Licht blitzte draußen kurz auf und blendete ihn einen Moment lang, dann erfüllte der Schrei eines Mannes die abendliche Finsternis. Dudley warf sich wimmernd auf den Boden und bedeckte mit den Händen seinen Kopf, während seine Begleiter überrascht aufstanden und zur Tür rannten.

Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben öffneten Bill, Draco und Hermine die Vordertür der Drei Besen. Die verbliebenen Gäste des Pubs standen hinter ihnen und reckten die Hälse um zu sehen, was draußen vor sich ging.

Ein Feuer brannte in der Mitte der Straße und eine mit Umhang und Kapuze gekleidete Gestalt stand darüber und beobachtete die Flammen. Der Geruch von brennendem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft und die verhüllte Person wandte den Blick in Richtung der Gruppe, die im Eingang zu den Drei Besen stand.

„McNair", war alles, was die Gestalt sagte.

Hermine erkannte sofort Harrys Stimme und zwängte sich zwischen Bill und Draco durch, um zu ihm zu gelangen. „Harry! Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Während sie näher kam, erkannte sie, dass im Feuer tatsächlich der Körper eines Mannes brannte.

„Ich habe ihn von oben gesehen", antwortete Harry. „Er lief zu den Drei Besen."

„Todesser? In Hogsmeade?", keuchte sie auf. „Aber es sind Auroren in der Gegend…"

„Diese Nacht nicht. Voldemort hält sie heute schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Sie greifen überall an."

Hermine rannte in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. „Oh Harry", schluchzte sie.

„Wir müssen zurück zur Schule", sagte ihr Freund. „Wo ist Dudley?"

Draco räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Lovers zu gewinnen und neigte den Kopf in Richtung des Pubs. Harry hielt Hermines Hand und ging zur Tür. Alle gingen ihm aus dem Weg. Dudley saß an die Wand gepresst am Boden und starrte seinen Cousin mit großen Augen an. Harry bemerkte, dass er noch die Kapuze trug und Dudley keine Ahnung hatte, wer er war. Schnell schlug er sie zurück. „Dudley?"

Nach ein paar Augenblicken verblüfften Schweigens und des Erkennens belebten sich Dudleys Züge wieder und er flüsterte: „Harry?"

In diesem Moment brach alles für Dudley Dursley zusammen. Auch wenn er den ganzen Tag eine Maske der Abscheu für die Zauberwelt getragen hatte, verzog sich jetzt sein Gesicht in Qual und Erleichterung zugleich und er fing zu schluchzen an. „Harry, Harry…"

Dieser wandte sich an die Leute hinter sich und sagte: „Könnten wir bitte allein sein?"

Draco legte seinen Arm um Hermine. „Klar, Harry. Wir gehen zurück zum Schloss. Komm nach und such uns, wenn du hier… fertig bist."

Harry nickte und wartete, bis alle das Pub verlassen hatten. Sogar der Barkeeper zog sich in das Hinterzimmer zurück und schloss die Tür.

Dudley war aufgestanden, benutzte dazu unterstützend die Wand und sah Harry verheult an. Dieser fragte sich, ob Bill Dudley schon die Neuigkeiten erzählt hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, nicht in einer Million Jahre, dass er das tun würde, was er als Nächstes tat. Er ging zu seinem verzweifelten Cousin und umarmte ihn. Zuerst versteifte sich Dudley bei der Berührung, aber dann öffneten sich die Schleusen richtig und er weinte heftig, wobei seine Arme um Harry flogen und ihn fest umarmten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco und Hermine gingen zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, setzten sich ans Feuer und lasen. Draco legte sich auf ein Sofa und Hermine kuschelte lesend, den Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt, zwischen seinen Beinen. Seine Finger streichelten sanft ihren Arm, während er selbst von seinem Buch gefesselt war. Andere Slytherins faulenzten ebenfalls, spielten Schach oder machten ihre Hausaufgaben.

Das Portraitloch öffnete sich und Pansy Parkinson versuchte, unbemerkt zur Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu gelangen. Unglücklicherweise war sie erfolglos.

„Da bist du ja, Pansy", rief Goyle.

Pansy blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Beinahe hätte sie die Treppe schon erreicht gehabt. Sie drehte sich um und sah Goyle gereizt an. „Ich habe eine Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, Gregory", sagte sie.

„Das kannst du auch noch später machen", antwortete er. „Komm her und lass deinen hübschen kleinen Mund arbeiten."

Pansy seufzte geschlagen und ging auf ihn zu. Hermine, die von ihrem Buch hochgesehen hatte, als das Mädchen gesprochen hatte, wurde nun klar, was Goyle von ihr forderte. Sie stellte außerdem fest, dass Pansy es nicht tun wollte.

„Nein", sagte sie fest. „Auf keinen Fall!"

Draco hörte zu lesen auf und betrachtete neugierig die Situation. Goyle sah befremdet zu Hermine. Pansy blieb mitten im Weg stehen und war überrascht von dem Einspruch.

Hermine stand auf und erklärte: „Pansy, du brauchst keinem mehr einen sexuellen ‚Gefallen' erfüllen, außer du willst es selbst tun."

„Aber…", wandte Pansy ein, „Lord Potter muss meine Bestrafung beenden."

„Das Unrecht wurde mir angetan, also bin ich auch diejenige, die entscheidet, wann das hier endet und ich sage, es endet jetzt sofort", bestimmte Hermine. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es so für dich sein würde. Wo ist Millicent? Ich möchte auch ihre Strafe beenden."

Pansy war erschüttert. Hermine, die sie beinahe getötet hätte, zeigte nun Gnade für sie? Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, daher deutete sie nur auf die Stufen zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen.

Hermine drehte sich zu einem sehr amüsierten Draco um. „Ich gehe jetzt und suche Millicent und komme dann wieder zurück. Sag allen Jungs, dass sie in Zukunft nichts mehr von den beiden fordern können."

Draco grinste sie an und meinte: „Natürlich Liebes, ich mache alles nach deinen Wünschen."

Hermine wandte sich um und ging zur Treppe. Pansy sah sich zufrieden im Raum um, ehe sie ihr die Stufen hinauf folgte.

„Welche Tür ist es?", fragte die Gryffindor.

„Diese hier", sagte Pansy und deutete auf die Richtige.

Hermine öffnete die Schlafsaaltür und hörte Geräusche, die hinter den geschlossenen Vorhängen eines Bettes erklangen. „Leck mich, Millie", sagte eine Mädchenstimme.

Hermine schritt schnell zum Bett und zog die Vorhänge auf. Millicent lag dort komplett nackt auf einem weiteren Mädchen aus Slytherin, welches sie nicht kannte. Beide sahen sie überrascht an."

„Halt!", rief Hermine. „Millicent, du musst das nicht länger machen. Deine Bestrafung ist vorüber."

Pansy trat neben sie, nahm ihr den Vorhang aus der Hand und schloss ihn wieder. „Nein, das verstehst du falsch. Das ist Millicents Freundin. Millie ist lesbisch."

Hermine starrte sie einen Augenblick lang stumm an und realisierte dann, dass sie gerade ein privates Treffen und einen gemeinsamen Liebesakt unterbrochen hatte. „Oh…", sagte sie mit brennend roten Wangen. Sie sah verlegen auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestört habe. Ähm… naja… macht einfach weiter." Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Pansy ergriff ihren Arm, ehe sie die Treppe erreichte. „Danke. Für Millie war es besonders hart. Sie mag überhaupt keine Schwänze und war jetzt gezwungen, die Jungs oral zu befriedigen."

„Es tut mir leid, Pansy", meinte Hermine. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst, aber ich hoffe, dass wir wenigstens einen Waffenstillstand zwischen uns schließen können."

„Es tut mir auch leid", antwortete die Slytherin. „Mir ist jetzt klar, dass ich Draco niemals bekommen werde. Ich hätte das schon früher akzeptieren müssen, aber ich war einfach viel zu verletzt."

Hermine nickte, wusste aber nicht, was sie hätte noch sagen sollen. Sie wandte sich um, ging die Treppen hinunter und suchte nach Draco, aber er war nicht da. „Wohin ist er gegangen?", überlegte sie laut.

Pansy kam hinter ihr herunter und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich weiß das vielleicht. Komm mit." Sie führte den Weg an und Hermine folgte ihr nach hinten durch einen Korridor zu einer Treppe. Unten schien es dunkel zu sein und sie stieg vorsichtig hinter dem anderen Mädchen hinunter.

Als sie unten ankamen bemerkte Hermine, dass es tiefer in diesem Zimmer gar nicht so dunkel war. Kerzen erleuchteten die Wände und Tische. Es standen große Sofas in unterschiedlichen Bereichen des großen Raumes und die Schüler waren in die verschiedensten vergnüglichen Aktivitäten vertieft – von Unterhaltungen zu kuscheln bis zu sehr viel intimeren Akten.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wir nennen das den unteren Raum", antwortete Pansy. „Es gibt hier nur eine Regel. Was auch immer hier passiert, bleibt in diesem Zimmer. Keiner spricht darüber, was sie getan oder gesehen haben. Wir kommen hierher um rum zu machen oder dabei zuzusehen, wie andere das tun."

Hermine wusste definitiv, dass McGonagall niemals solch ein Zimmer in Gryffindor gestatten würde.

Sie gingen weiter in den Raum hinein und Hermine sah Blaise Zabini, der ausgestreckt auf einem der Sofas lag. Seine Hose stand auf und das Hemd war offen, als hätte er gerade mit jemandem herumgefummelt. Auf der anderen Seite des Sofas lag ein nacktes Mädchen. Hermine konnte nur ihre untere Hälfte sehen, da Theodore Nott vor der Couch stand – wo sich der Kopf des Mädchens befand und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass ihm das Mädchen gerade einen blies. Ihre Hand lag um seinen Hintern und zog ihn rhythmisch an sich heran.

„Oh… du meine Güte", sagte Hermine. Wie wagemutig sie alle waren! Blaise saß da und beobachtete die beiden, total sexy und zerrauft, als wäre er schon dran gewesen. Er schaute zu Pansy und Hermine und lächelte träge.

Hermine fühlte Pansys Hand auf den Rücken, während das Mädchen drängte: „Geh und sieh zu, wenn du willst."

Die Gryffindor trat vorsichtig seitlich an das Sofa heran und reckte ihren Hals um zu sehen, wer das Mädchen war.

„Cho?", rief sie überrascht.

Cho Chang löste ihren Mund von Theodore und sah Hermine hasserfüllt an. „Was willst du?", fauchte sie.

Offenbar war sie immer noch über Harrys Zurückweisung wütend. War sie in ihrer Verzweiflung zu einer Nutte geworden? Hermine empfand Mitleid für das Mädchen und doch wusste sie, dass sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte. Wenn es das war, was sie wollte, was sollte sie dann dazu sagen?

„Ähm… nichts… entschuldige", erwiderte Hermine und trat den Rückzug an. Sie wandte sich um, um Pansy wieder zu finden, aber diese stand nicht länger hinter ihr. Sich umsehend, um sie oder Draco zu finden, fühlte sie sich ein wenig befangen, da sich viele Köpfe in ihre Richtung gedreht hatten. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie sie anstarrten, während sie in der Mitte des Raumes stand, es war die Art, _wie_ sie sie ansahen – lustvoll.

Gerade in diesem Augenblick spürte sie, wie sich eine der Schlangen an ihrem Bein anfing zu bewegen. ‚Oh Gott, nein', dachte sie, ‚bitte nicht hier. Nicht vor all denen!'

Sie drehte den Kopf, um Draco zu finden, denn sie wusste, dass er sich irgendwo in den dunklen Nischen befand und ihr Tattoo nach seiner Pfeife tanzen ließ.

tbc

* * *

Ich freue mich darauf zu lesen, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! 


	49. Das Versteck der Schlangen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Lieben Dank, Schuffi, für deine Arbeit. Ich weiß es wie immer sehr zu schätzen und bin so froh, dass du mir hilfst.

Dieses Kapitel ist wieder einmal gekürzt – ihr wisst ja inzwischen, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr? Ich mache das ja nur, wenn ich denke, dass es zu Problemen mit dem Jugendschutz kommen könnte. Das vollständige Kapitel findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Homepage – der Link ist in meinem Profil zu finden. Dort sind wie immer auch alle Reviews und Reviewantworten. Ich denke, ich erwähne das mal wieder, da es doch einige neue Leser gibt, was mich im Übrigen sehr freut. Mehr als freut, trifft es sogar eher…

**

* * *

Kapitel 49**

**Das Versteck der Schlangen**

Severus Snape betrat den Garten der Villa Riddle und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Dunklen Lord. Große schwarze Rosenbüsche umgaben ihn von allen Seiten und ließen nur dornige Wege frei, durch die man entkommen konnte.

„Ah, Severus", erklang unter einer schwarzen Kapuze die gruselige Stimme.

„Ihr wolltet mich sehen, mein Lord", sagte Snape. Er hatte das Brennen seines Dunklen Mals erst vor ein paar Minuten gespürt und war sofort zu seinem Bestimmungsort geeilt.

„Ja", antwortete Voldemort. „Hast du den Schlüssel?"

„Noch nicht, mein Lord. „Es war noch keine Gelegenheit, ihn zu holen." Snape hielt seine Gedanken so leer wie möglich, denn er wusste, dass Voldemort sehr gerissen war, was Legilimentik anging.

Einige Sekunden lang war es still, ehe sich die bedrohliche Stimme der Macht wieder erhob. „Enttäusch mich nicht in dieser Sache, Severus. Für dich ist die Zeit gekommen, eine offensivere Rolle einzunehmen. Bald wirst du deinen Platz in einer Reihe mit deinen Brüdern außerhalb des Einflusses des alten Narren einnehmen. Wenn du den Schlüssel und das Mädchen hast, komm zu mir zurück."

„Das Mädchen?", fragte Severus überrascht. „Ich dachte, dass Ihr nur das Eine oder das Andere braucht."

Voldemort starrte Snape an. „Stell meine Befehle nicht in Frage, Severus."

Snape verbeugte sich. „Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord. Ich möchte Euch nur gefällig sein. Wenn Ihr beides haben möchtet, dann werde ich Euch beides bringen."

„Gut", sagte Voldemort und wedelte mit der Hand. „Geh."

„Mein Lord", wagte es der Tränkemeister. „Darf ich Euch eine Frage stellen?"

„Sprich", seufzte Voldemort ungeduldig.

„Wenn Ihr Marlston betretet, auch wenn es mit dem Mädchen ist, werden diese… Wesen… sie vor jedem, gegen den sie Feindseligkeit empfindet, schützen. Wie wollt Ihr diese Hürde überwinden, mein Lord?"

„Ich werde das Mädchen nicht mit mir nehmen, Severus", antwortete der Dunkle Lord, „nur ihre Erinnerungen."

Snape grinste, als er so freimütig von dem Plan erfuhr. Er wusste genau, wie Voldemort freundliche Gedanken in Hermines Kopf setzen würde, weil er selbst ebenfalls ein Meister der Gedankenmanipulation war. Ja, das war wirklich ein brillanter Plan! Wenn er jetzt noch herausfinden könnte, warum der Dunkle Lord Marlston betreten wollte… aber er wusste, dass er diese Frage nicht stellen konnte.

„Äußerst vortrefflich, mein Lord", sagte Snape und verbeugte sich. Er drehte sich um und schritt durch den Garten zur Vorderseite der Villa, wo er anfangs appariert war. Er steckte die Hand in die Tasche seiner Robe und fuhr mit den Fingern über das kalte Metall des Schlüssels und lächelte über die Leichtigkeit, mit der er Voldemort getäuscht hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry ließ es zu, dass Dudley an seiner Schulter weinte, während er ihn umarmte. Nach einiger Zeit meinte er: „Du bist jetzt sicher. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich bekommen."

Abrupt drückte ihn Dudley fort. „SCHER DICH ZUM TEUFEL, HARRY!", brüllte er.

Harry stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, blieb dort stehen und betrachtete seinen rotgesichtigen, wütenden Cousin.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld", fuhr Dudley fort. „Wenn wir nicht verwandt wären, wäre nichts davon passiert! Warum bist du auch nur so ein verdammter Freak, Harry? Warum?"

„Tut mir Leid, Dudley", erwiderte der Zauberer. „Ich kann nicht ändern, was ich bin."

„Was du bist! WAS DU BIST!", tobte Dudley und seine vorherige Angst verwandelte sich endgültig in Wut. „Was zum Teufel bist du? Hm? Irgendein scheiß Lord der Freaks? Wollen daher diese Mörder, dass du stirbst? Hm? Weil du der schlimmste Freak von allen bist?"

Harry sah in Dudleys rotes, tränenverschmiertes Gesicht, während dieser mit den Armen fuchtelte und weiter tobte. Er verstand den Ärger seines Cousins und ließ ihn gewähren. Dudley fing an, hin und her zu laufen, unterbrach dabei seine Tirade allerdings nicht.

„Sie sind wegen dir gestorben, Harry, alle in Smeltings! Ich sollte dich selbst umbringen! Dann würden mich diese Freaks in Ruhe lassen!" Er machte drohend einen Schritt auf Harry zu und hob mit geballter Faust den Arm. Als er allerdings versuchte, die volle Kraft seines Schlages auszuführen, fror seine Hand in der Bewegung ein, als würde eine eiserne Klammer sein Handgelenk an Ort und Stelle halten. Dudley schaute zuerst überrascht seinen Arm und dann Harry vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist und nehme dir das nicht übel. Mich zu schlagen würde aber nichts daran ändern", erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Scheiße, lass sofort meinen Arm los!", stieß Dudley zornig hervor. „Du verdienst es, geschlagen zu werden. Verdammt noch mal, du hast mein Leben ruiniert! Du ruinierst immer alles!"

„Setz dich", sagte Harry, der langsam ungeduldig wurde. Ein Stuhl schlitterte durch den Raum und traf Dudley in den Kniekehlen, was ihn zwang, sich mit einem Plumps hinzusetzen. Sein Gesicht wurde noch röter als er versuchte aufzustehen, musste aber feststellen, dass er auf dem Sitz festklebte.

„Ich hasse dich! Verdammt, wie ich dich hasse!", keuchte Dudley frustriert, während er sich abmühte, seinen dicken Körper vom Stuhl zu hieven. Nach ein paar Minuten war er ziemlich erschöpft und blickte Harry nur noch an. Neue Tränen liefen ihm aus den wütenden Augen. „Du sollst in der Hölle schmoren."

Harry wartete eine Zeitlang, setzte sich dann an einen Tisch gegenüber von Dudley und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Cousin noch weiter beruhigte. Wie sollte er ihm die Neuigkeiten über seine Eltern beibringen? Wenn er jetzt schon so aufgelöst war, wie würde er sein, wenn er das erfahren hatte?

Endlich beruhigte sich Dudley und meinte: „Lass mich gehen. Ich möchte nach Hause."

„Du bist zu mir gekommen, oder?", erinnerte ihn Harry. Sie sahen einander wieder eine Weile an und Dudley schien ein wenig verwirrt über den Grund zu sein, warum er überhaupt hierher gekommen war.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, als ich her kam. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr Freaks ganze Städte für euch habt. Hier will ich nicht sein, sondern bei normalen Leuten. Ich möchte nach Hause."

Harry stützte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Du kannst nicht nach Hause", sagte er leise.

Sogar jemand, der so starrköpfig wie Dudley war, spürte die Befangenheit in Harrys Stimme. Sein Herz begann ängstlich zu klopfen und sein Blick trübte sich. „Warum nicht?"

Harry nahm langsam seine Hand vom Gesicht und hob traurig die Augen zu seinem Cousin.

Dieser sah entsetzt Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. Dann fing er an, den Kopf zu schütteln und die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen. „Nein… nein… nein."

„Es tut mir leid, Dudley", flüsterte Harry und schluckte den Klumpen in seinem Hals hinunter.

In diesem Augenblick erklang ein lauter Krach von draußen und das Licht eines Feuers genau vor dem Fenster erschreckte die beiden Jungs. Harry sprang auf und befreite Dudley vom Stuhl. Er packte ihn am Hemd und zog ihn nach hinten. „Schnell!", schrie er. „Geh hinter die Theke und bleib dort!"

Harry schob den verängstigten Jungen in Richtung der Bar und rannte dann zur Eingangstür. Dudley warf sich zu Boden und bedeckte wimmernd vor Angst und Kummer den Kopf.

Harry öffnete die Tür und erkannte, dass die Säule, die das Vordach hielt, herausgerissen und angezündet worden war. Bill Weasley löschte mit dem Zauberstab gerade die Flammen. „Harry!", rief er. „Es ist noch einer hier! Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass sie niemals alleine angreifen. Es sind immer mindestens zwei. Er feuerte auf mich, während ich hier saß und auf dich wartete."

„Welche Richtung?"

„Von da drüben." Bill deutete nordwärts die Straße hinunter. Er löschte das Feuer fertig und holte zügig Harry ein, der schon mit schnellen Schritten in die Richtung ging, die ihm gezeigt worden war. „Wir sollten nicht in der Mitte der Straße gehen, Harry. Hier stehen wir wie auf dem Präsentierteller!"

„So ist es auch gedacht. Ich will ihn herauslocken."

Bill schüttelte den Kopf und dachte, dass das der törichtste Plan war, den er jemals gehört hatte. Er sah nervös von Seite zu Seite und hatte den Zauberstab parat.

Harry hingegen hatte seinen Zauberstab noch nicht gezogen und sah so ruhig aus, als würde er einen Sonntagsspaziergang machen. Dann sagte er sehr leise: „Dreh dich nicht um, Bill. Sie ist genau hinter uns."

Der Rothaarige packte seinen Stab fester und schluckte seine Angst hinunter. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich kann sie riechen", erklärte Harry und wandte das Gesicht seinem Begleiter zu.

Bill keuchte, als er Harrys Gesicht im Laternenlicht sah. Seine Augen waren komplett schwarz geworden und er konnte nichts Weißes mehr darin sehen. „Sie?", fragte er zitternd. Er wusste nicht, was er mehr fürchtete – die Todesserin hinter ihnen oder das Aussehen von Harry Potter, wenn ihn die Dunkle Macht überkam.

Harry lächelte hinterhältig, blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. In diesem Augenblick hörte Bill den Schrei einer Frau und einen widerlichen, dumpfen Aufschlag. Er musste sofort nachsehen, was geschehen war!

Er fuhr herum und sah den Körper der Todesserin auf der verschneiten Straße liegend – ein großes, hölzernes Firmenschild über dem Kopf. Harry hatte sich auch umgedreht und lachte kurz auf. „Blödes Weibsstück!" Er schnipste mit dem Finger und das Schild flog quer über die Straße.

Die Todesserin stöhnte vor Schmerz. Harry bewegte seine Hand wieder und schleifte so den Körper zu sich und Bill, wobei er eine Blutspur hinter sich im Schnee nachzog.

„So, so, so", sagte Harry und schob mit der Stiefelspitze die Maske von ihrem Gesicht. „Bellatrix Lestrange! Schick, dich hier zu treffen. Du bist mutig, dich noch hier herumzutreiben, nachdem was deinem Partner passiert ist. Oder ist es nur Dummheit?"

Bellatrix stöhnte mit geschlossenen Augen und drehte ihren Kopf weg.

„Harry", drängte Bill, „wir müssen sie in Gewahrsam bringen. Ich fessle sie…"

„Nein!", unterbrach Harry. „Welchen Sinn hat es, sie in Haft zu nehmen? Die Dementoren von Askaban sind ohnehin schon Voldemorts Diener. Sie ist in einem Tag wieder raus."

„Du kannst sie aber nicht einfach töten, sie ist wehrlos", meinte Bill.

„Ich werde sie nicht töten – noch nicht", antwortete Harry. „Steh auf, du Flittchen!" Er bewegte die Hand und Bellatrix stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als sich ihr Körper in eine aufrechte Position begab. Harrys Magie war es, die sie hielt und ihr Kopf wankte von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie gerne ich ein Mordsloch in dich jagen möchte für alles, was du Sirius angetan hast. Aber ich brauche dich, um eine Nachricht an deinen Herrn zu überbringen." Er trat nahe an sie heran und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

Bill konnte nicht hören, was Harry zu Bellatrix sagte, aber er sah wie sich die Augen der Frau furchtvoll weiteten und ihr Blut über die Stirn in ein Auge lief, während sie Harry einen entsetzten Blick zuwarf. Dann hob der Junge die Hand und Bellatrix flog so schnell nach oben und nach hinten, dass es aussah, als würde sie von einem großen Vakuum in den Himmel gesaugt. Bill sah verblüfft, wie Bellatrix schreiende Gestalt über der hintersten Baumgrenze von Hogsmeade verschwand.

„Wo ist sie hin?"

„Luftpost", murmelte Harry belustigt.

Bill schluckte. „Und was nun?" Er schaute auf Harrys Rücken, während dieser immer noch in die Ferne blickte.

„Ich kann meinem Cousin so nicht begegnen", bekam er zur Antwort. „Er hat schon genügend Angst. Bring ihn für mich zum Schloss. Ich treffe dich in Dumbledores Büro." Harry hob die Hand und sein Besen flog ihm genau hinein.

„In Ordnung", sagte Bill, immer noch betroffen von Harrys Darstellung der Macht. Als dieser fort flog, war er über eines mehr als glücklich. Er war froh, auf Harrys Seite zu stehen.

Fortsetzung auf www . minnies-fanfictions . de

* * *

Na, was sagt ihr zu Snape? Was hat er vor? Und Dudleys Verhalten war auch eher so, wie man das erwartete, nach dem ungewöhnlichen Gefühlsausbruch der letzten Woche… finde ich jedenfalls! 


	50. Gefühle schlagen hoch

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Mein Dank geht diese Woche an Schnuffi und an Nora, die das Kapitel gegengelesen haben. Vielen Dank, was täte ich nur ohne euch! Alle Fehler, die ihr jetzt noch findet, sind allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen…

Liebe Leser hier auf ff . net, ich sehe an den Klickzahlen, dass viel gelesen wird. Ich weiß, wieviele einen Alert gesetzt haben und ich sehe, dass auch auf meiner Homepage viel Zulauf ist. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn sich der eine oder andere mal einen Ruck geben könnte und etwas zu der Story schreibt – vergesst nicht, dass Petalsoft die Reviews liest und sich über jedes Einzelne sehr freut. Sie hat diese Geschichte erfunden und muss sich seit einigen Monaten sogar darüber ärgern, dass es ein Plagiat gibt, in dem viele ihrer Ideen wortwörtlich übernommen wurden. (Zum Beispiel Marlston…) Es wäre toll, wenn sie sich dann über einige Zuschriften mehr freuen könnte.

Und ich natürlich auch, das gebe ich offen zu. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass ich einige Stammleser habe, die eifrig reviewn und sich immer angesprochen fühlen, wenn sie das mal ein paar Kapitel nicht können, aber euch meine ich nicht – fühlt euch geknuddelt!

**

* * *

Kapitel 50**

**Gefühle schlagen hoch**

Harry eilte zu den Slytherin Kerkern, entschlossen, seine Lover zu finden und Zeit in ihren beruhigenden Armen zu finden, nachdem was alles an diesem Tag geschehen war. Er war erschöpft und vollkommen verausgabt. Zuerst das Treffen im Hauptquartier, dann das Gespräch mit Sirius Portrait, anschließend die Nachricht, dass sein Onkel tot und seine Tante im St. Mungo war, der Umgang mit Dudley und den Todessern – das war alles einfach zu viel gewesen! Er wollte sich heute Abend nicht noch mit mehr beschäftigen, nachdem er Bill und Dudley vor kurzem in Dumbledores Büro getroffen hatte. Dudley ängstliches Jammern wegen der sprechenden Bilder um ihn herum ignorierte er schlichtweg und stellte sicher, dass sein Cousin in einem der Gästezimmer untergebracht wurde.

„Lass mich nicht allein!", bettelte Dudley, als Harry sich umgedreht hatte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Diese Portraits werden mich schnappen!"

Harry seufzte gereizt. „Sie können gar nicht aus ihren Rahmen, Dudley. Das hier ist kein Horrorfilm! Ignorier sie einfach und geh ins Bett. Morgen früh komme ich wieder zu dir."

„Aber…", sagte Dudley mit großen Augen und schaute sich um, „sie beobachten mich. Wie soll ich so schlafen?"

Dumbledore hatte vermutet, dass der Muggeljunge nach so einem Tag wahrscheinlich nicht von selbst würde schlafen können, auch wenn man den Stress durch die Portraits und der fremden Umgebung außen vor ließ. Er hatte Professor Snape angewiesen, einen Schlaftrunk für den Jungen hoch zu schicken, der nun auf einer Kommode stand.

„Schau, Dudley", sagte Harry und nahm den Trank, „das wird dir beim Schlafen helfen. Trink es und du brauchst dir um nichts Sorgen zu machen."

„Du versuchst, mich zu vergiften, nicht wahr?", blaffte Dudley und warf ihm und der Flasche, die sein Cousin hielt, einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Herrgottnochmal!", rief Harry und rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Wenn ich wollte, dass du stirbst, dann hätte ich dort aus dem Pub gezogen und den Todesfluch auf dich gesprochen. Glaub es oder nicht, ich will dir helfen. Wir sind immer noch… nun ja… Familie."

„Ich trinke das Zeug aber nicht!", beharrte Dudley und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme.

„Doch… das… wirst… du", antwortete Harry, jedes Wort einzeln betonend. „Imperio."

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Dudley, der nicht verstanden hatte, was sein Cousin gerade gesagt hatte.

„Trink die Flasche aus", erwiderte Harry.

Die Hand des Muggeljungen griff nach dem Fläschchen, das Harry hielt. Den Verschluss öffnend, kippte er es in ein paar Schlucken hinunter und gab die Phiole zurück.

„Jetzt leg' dich auf das Bett und schlafe."

Dudley wandte sich ab, legte sich hin und schloss sofort die Augen.

Auf seinem Weg zur Tür sprach Harry zu den Portraits im Zimmer: „Sucht euch heute Nacht einen anderen Ort zum Schlafen. Ich will nicht, dass ihr ihn erschreckt, wenn er aufwacht." Er sah noch einmal zu seinem schlafenden Cousin. „Finite Incatatem."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry stand jetzt vor dem Eingang zu den Kerkern der Slytherins und starrte das Portrait an, welches die Tür bewachte. „Lass mich rein", forderte er.

„Wie lautet das Passwort?"

„Hier ist das Passwort", knurrte Harry. „Lass mich rein oder ich hebe erneut diese verdammte Tür aus den Angeln und schicke sie zusammen mit dir den Korridor hinunter."

„Kein Grund, gewalttätig zu werden, junger Mann", höhnte das Portrait. „In Ordnung! Ich lasse dich durch, aber bedenke, wenn du nichts Gutes im Sinn hast, gehe ich direkt zu Professor Snape."

„Das kannst du gerne tun", meinte Harry und ging durch den Eingang, sobald er sich geöffnet hatte. Einige der jüngeren Schüler waren noch auf und saßen miteinander im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sahen überrascht und auch ein wenig ängstlich zu ihm hoch.

„Wo sind Hermine und Draco?", fragte er.

Verwirrt sahen sie, nach Antwort suchend, einander an. Ein Junge antwortete: „Ich glaube, sie sind in den Unteren Raum gegangen, mein Lord." Er deutete mit dem Finger einen Flur hinunter, der unterhalb der Treppe entlang lief.

Harry ging diesen Korridor entlang und dann ein paar Stufen hinunter. Der Raum dort war dunkel, deshalb erhellte er seinen Zauberstab und sah sich um.

„Hey! Mach das Licht aus!", brüllte jemand. Harry sah in den verschiedenen Abschnitten des Zimmers nackte Leiber, die ihn mehr als alles andere amüsierten. Auf keinen Fall würde er das Licht ausmachen!

„Verdammt", rief ein Junge und erhob sich von einem anderen Körper auf dem Sofa. „Ich sagte, mach das…"

Harry stand einem ziemlich nackten Blaise Zabini gegenüber und sah ihn grinsend an.

„Oh, du bist das, mein Lord", stammelte Blaise. „Brauchst du etwas?"

Harry hörte, wie alle im Dunkeln umher krabbelten. Es schien, als wäre seine Ankunft für die anderen genauso, als wären gerade ihre Eltern herein gekommen.

„Ich suche…", begann er, hielt aber plötzlich inne, als er eine Bekannte erkannte, die nackt auf dem Sofa lag. „Cho?", rief er überrascht. „Was… machst du denn hier?"

Cho griff nach einem T-Shirt und legte es über ihre Brüste, während sie Harry bissig anfuhr: „Nach was sieht es denn aus, was ich hier mache?"

Von nirgendwo tauchte Theodore Nott auf und zwang Cho in eine sitzende Position. „Wag es ja nicht, so mit Lord Potter zu reden!", fauchte er und schüttelte sie heftig am Arm.

Cho zog ihren Arm weg. „Er ist nicht mein Lord", stellte sie unfreundlich fest.

Harry starrte sie überrascht an. Er hatte Cho immer als unschuldig und jungfräulich angesehen. Sie so zu erleben, überrumpelte ihn total. Er sah Blaise an. „Geht ihr zwei miteinander?"

Ehe Blaise antworten konnte, erwiderte Cho: „Nein, wir vögeln nur! Ich habe festgestellt, wie sehr ich das mag, Harry. Zu schade, dass du nicht lange genug mit mir zusammen warst, um das heraus zu finden!"

Theodore schlug Cho ins Gesicht und brüllte: „Halt den Mund!" Cho schrie überrascht auf und stürzte sich mit dem Versuch auf ihn, sein Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Blaise packte sie an den Schultern, zerrte sie zurück und drückte sie zurück auf das Sofa.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord", erklärte Blaise und hielt das sich windende Mädchen fest. „Sie hat keine Manieren. Sie bat uns heute, sie hierher zu bringen und Theo und ich haben nachgegeben."

Theodore griff nach dem T-Shirt, dass Cho benutzt hatte, um ihren Körper zu bedecken und zog es fort. „Hier, mein Lord, du kannst das Mädchen haben, wenn du willst. Wir halten sie für dich fest." Er packte Cho an den Knöcheln.

Cho schrie auf und wehrte sich heftiger.

„Lasst sie los", sagte Harry. Zögernd nahmen die Jungs ihre Hände weg. Sie schnappte sich ihr T-Shirt und bedeckte schluchzend wieder ihre Brüste. Harry sah Theodore fest an. „Biete mir niemals wieder Sex an. Ich zwinge mich niemandem auf und ich möchte nicht hören, dass das einer meiner Anhänger tut!"

„Entschuldigung, mein Lord", antwortete Theo und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Harry wandte sich wieder an Cho. „Du gehörst nicht hierher. Die Dunkle Magie wird dich verschlingen, denn du kannst nicht mit ihr umgehen."

„Oh?", kreischte Cho, „aber deine kleine Freundin gehört hierher? Wusstest du schon, dass sie es mit Draco Malfoy treibt? Wusstest du das?"

„Ja, ich weiß das", meinte Harry ruhig. Daher kam also dieser ganze Ärger. Sie war eifersüchtig und verletzt, weil er Hermine statt ihr gewählt hatte. Nun verstand er auch, was Chos Empörung nährte.

Cho sah ihn ungläubig an. „Macht es das überhaupt nichts aus?" Sie lachte kurz und zweifelnd. „Das glaube ich nicht!"

„Das ist nur ein weiterer Beweis, dass du nicht hier sein solltest. Du verstehst nichts, was nicht in dein Bild von richtig und falsch passt. Geh hier fort, Cho. Bleib bei den Hellen Zauberern."

Cho zog sich zitternd an und murmelte dabei: „Ich hasse dich, Harry. Ich hasse dich."

Dieser ignorierte sie und sah zu Blaise. „Hast du Hermine und Draco gesehen?"

„Sie waren vor einer Weile hier, sind dann aber gegangen. Vielleicht solltest du in Dracos Bett nachsehen, mein Lord", antwortete Blaise.

Harry nickte, schaute noch einmal zu Cho und sagte: „Ich will sie hier in Slytherin nicht mehr sehen."

„Ja, mein Lord", meinte Blaise und sah zu, wie sich Harry umdrehte und ging.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry eilte zu Dracos Zimmer und öffnete die Tür. Sie lagen tatsächlich aneinander gekuschelt schlafend im Bett. Er grinste liebevoll über das süße Bild, dass sie abgaben, versperrte die Tür und zog sich aus. Über das Fußteil des Bettes kletternd, krabbelte er darauf, legte sich über die beiden und schmiegte sich mit dem Kopf unter ihre Umarmung, um ein Teil davon zu sein.

Hermine wachte auf und bemerkte, dass Harry da war. Nachdem sie ihn auf die Stirn geküsst hatte, flüsterte sie: „Wo ist Dudley?"

„Gästequartiere", antwortete ihr Freund, „fürs Erste."

„Warum hast du ihn nicht nach Hause geschickt?"

„Sie haben auch dort angegriffen." Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte, es sich bequem zu machen. „Onkel Vernon ist tot und Tante Petunia… nun ja… sie könnte es auch mehr oder weniger sein."

Hermine keuchte, was Draco in seinem Schlaf murmeln ließ. „Oh Harry, das tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, dass sie… tja… schwierige Menschen waren, aber, oh Gott, das ist wirklich schrecklich. Armer Dudley, was wird er jetzt nur tun? Gibt es noch andere Verwandte, bei denen er leben kann?"

„Nur Tante Magda", sagte Harry schläfrig. „Und so sehr es mir gefallen würde, einen Todesser an ihrer Türschwelle zu sehen, es würde Dudley nicht helfen, bei ihr zu sein. Nein, er braucht einen Ort, an dem er magischen Schutz hat."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Morgen vielleicht." Er gähnte, streckte sich und küsste sie innig. Dann küsste er Draco auf den Kopf und legte sich auf den Rücken in die warme Verschlungenheit ihrer Körper.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry von Hermines wildem Rütteln an seinem Arm. Er machte die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass es schon Tag war und Draco nicht länger im Bett lag. Außerdem wurde ihm klar, dass er Dracos Zimmergenossen die ganze Nacht aus ihrem Schlafsaal ausgesperrt hatte und fragte sich, was sie wohl darüber dachten.

„Harry, wach auf", drängte Hermine. „Wir müssen zurück nach Gryffindor und uns fertig machen. Du hast heute deine erste Übungsstunde, weißt du noch?"

„Ja, stimmt", sagte er, „aber zuerst brauche ich das…" Er legte die Hand an ihren Hinterkopf, um sie an sich zu ziehen und ihr einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss geben. „Ich habe euch beide vermisst", erklärte er hinterher. „Wo ist Draco?"

„In der Dusche – da wo du auch sein solltest", erinnerte sie ihn. „Komm schon!"

„Gute Idee!", lächelte Harry.

„Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint!", lachte Hermine und nahm ihre Sachen. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Ich meinte, dass wir uns erfrischen und fertig machen sollten, um zurück in unsere eigenen Räume zu gehen."

„Das macht aber gar keinen Spaß", sagte Harry und runzelte scherzhaft die Stirn.

„Tja, das Leben besteht nun mal nicht nur aus Spiel und Spaß", antwortete sie scharf.

„Das sollte es aber", seufzte er und setzte sich auf. „Geh schon vor. Ich möchte noch kurz Draco sehen."

Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Lasst euch aber zu nichts hinreißen!", warnte sie und schüttelte den Finger in seine Richtung, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.

Harry lachte und ging zum Badezimmer, wo ihn eine heiße Dampfwolke empfing, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Als sich die Luft etwas geklärt hatte, lief er grinsend zur Dusche. Draco hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass er hier war. Sein blonder Kopf war unter der Brause und spülte das letzte Shampoo aus. Harry trat zu ihm, drückte ihn gegen die kalte Steinwand der Dusche und presste sich selbst fest gegen den sexy Slytherin.

Draco keuchte überrascht auf und wischte sich gerade das Wasser aus den Augen, als sich schon Harrys Lippen auf seine drückten. Er spürte, wie sich die Erektion des Dunkelhaarigen gegen seinen Bauch presste und sein Körper automatisch auf die heißen Empfindungen, die ihn überfielen, reagierte. Er schlang die Arme um Harry und zog ihn fester an sich, während sie den Kuss vertieften.

Harrys Mund begann, an Dracos Hals hinunter zu wandern, bis er auf die Knie fiel und sich, mit den Armen um die Taille des Blonden, einen Weg in Richtung einer schnell wachsenden Erektion leckte. „Scheiße, ich hab' dich so vermisst", murmelte er an der feuchten Haut.

Draco, der vor Verlangen keuchte und dessen Kopf an die Wand hinter ihm gedrückt war, hatte die Hände in Harrys Haar vergraben und kam erst wieder zu sich, als dieser sprach. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er sauer auf ihn war und es daher nicht vorhatte, es ihm so leicht zu machen. Aber, oh Gott, Harrys Lippen waren über seinem Schwanz und seine Hände bewegten sich über seinen Hintern und schoben ihn noch tiefer in dessen Mund. Wann zum Teufel war Harry so gut geworden?

Draco wollte mit ihm reden – er hatte ihm etwas zu sagen, aber… Merlin… verdammte Scheiße! Harrys Mund fühlte sich so verflucht fantastisch an, da könnte ihnen das Schloss um die Ohren fliegen und es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, so lange er nur nicht aufhörte. Seine Hände griffen fest in die Haare seines Lovers und seine Hüften hoben sich von der Wand ab, um noch tiefer in dessen Mund einzutauchen. „Oh, scheiße! Scheiße!" rief Draco, als das herrliche Gefühl in seinen Leisten schließlich den Gipfel erreichte. Er hielt Harrys Kopf ruhig, als er seinen heißen Samen in dessen Mund schoss und es mehr als genoss, als dieser es schluckte und ihn sauber leckte.

Dann stand Harry auf und duschte sich selbst unter der Brause ab, während Draco keuchte und ihn betreten wegen dieses großartigen Blow-Jobs ansah. Als Harry auf ihn zu kam und den Kopf schüttelte, um das Wasser aus den Augen zu bekommen, trat der Blonde zur Seite, ehe er erneut umarmt werden konnte. Sein Freund sah ihn fragend an.

„Wohin willst du? An sich sind wir hier noch nicht fertig", meinte Harry und warf einen Blick auf seine eigene, harte Erektion.

Draco trat aus der Dusche hinaus und griff nach einem Handtuch, das er sich um die Taille wickelte. „Ist das alles, was ich für dich bin? Ein Sex-Spielzeug?", fragte er gereizt.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Was? Wovon sprichst du?" Er drehte das Wasser ab und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Handtuch, wobei sein Glied durch Dracos Zurückweisung schon zu schrumpfen anfing. „Warum sagst du so etwas?"

„Weil ich mich so fühle!", antwortete Draco. „Du bist kaum noch bei mir und wenn ich dich dann doch irgendwann sehe, ist alles, was du willst, Sex."

Harry seufzte schwer, drückte sich an Draco vorbei und verließ das Badezimmer. „Ich kann diese Scheiße nicht gebrauchen!", rief er ärgerlich. Er fuhr herum und starrte seinen Freund an. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie verdammt viel Arbeit ich mit dieser ganzen Armee Scheiße neben dem Schulkram habe? Denkst du, dass ich mich lieber bis zur Erschöpfung verausgabe, als bei dir und Hermine zu sein? Ich hasse es, so oft von dir getrennt zu sein. Und jetzt, wenn ich endlich ein wenig Zeit habe, um mit dir zusammen zu sein, dann kippst du diesen Müll über mich? Ihr beide seit das Einzige in meinem Leben auf das ich mich freue, ihr zählt am Allermeisten für mich."

Draco sah zu Boden und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig für das, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er das nicht sagen wollen, jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Aber wenn ihn schon alles, was er jetzt von sich gab, wie ein jammerndes Baby klingen lassen würde, warum sollte er nicht sagen, was ihn wirklich bedrückte?

„Warum, Harry?", fragte er leise.

Harry seufzte wieder frustriert. „Warum, was?", fragte er barsch zurück.

„Du weißt, dass ich gut in den Dunklen Künsten bin, ich bin immer noch ein Malfoy. Vielleicht bin ich nicht so mächtig wie du, aber ich glaube schon, dass ich einer der fähigeren Zauberer hier bin. Also – warum hast du mich nicht zu einem deiner Kapitäne gemacht?"

Harry sah Draco einen Augenblick lang forschend an. Das war es also, worüber er wirklich aufgebracht war. Sein Ärger verschwand und seine Stimme nahm einen normalen Klang an. „Ich dachte, dass das offensichtlich wäre."

„Ich kann ebenso gut kämpfen, wie ich vögeln kann!", stellte Draco kühn fest und schien nur noch mehr beleidigt zu sein.

Harry ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Darum geht es hier? Du denkst, dass ich dich nicht für mächtig genug halte, ein Kapitän zu sein? Komm her", sagte er, nahm Draco bei den Schultern und versuchte, ihn zu umarmen.

Draco schüttelte Harrys Hände ab und trat zur Seite. „Nein. Ich will jetzt wissen, warum du mich nicht ausgewählt hast. Ich bin der geborene Führer, ich wäre perfekt dafür!"

„Ich weiß das", antwortete Harry. „Aber wie kann ich dich mit deiner eigenen Truppe wegschicken, wenn ich dich an meiner Seite brauche?"

Dracos verschlossener Gesichtsausdruck glättete sich ein wenig. „Was? Als dein Sekundant?"

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was wir in der Halle der Portraits in Marlston erfahren haben? Die Macht der Triade ist stärker als alles andere. Ich brauche Hermine und dich an meiner Seite, wenn ich als Sieger in diesem Krieg hervor gehen will. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

Draco fuhr mit der Hand durch sein feuchtes Haar und atmete lang und tief aus. „Ich hätte daran denken müssen, aber das habe ich nicht. Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich habe dich auch vermisst und versuche ab sofort, kein jammernder Wichser mehr zu sein." Er sah seinem Freund in die Augen und meinte: „Brauchst du mich wirklich an deiner Seite?"

Harry lächelte, trat wieder nah an Draco heran und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Im Moment brauche ich dich eher vor mir", grinste er, rutschte mit den Händen zu Dracos Taille und zog das Handtuch weg.

Draco stöhnte und antwortete, indem er Harrys Handtuch wegwarf. Hände, Lippen und Zungen waren überall, als die beiden jungen Männer wild und hemmungslos ihre Körper erforschten und mehr und mehr vor Verlangen stöhnten. Draco drückte Harry auf sein Bett und folgte fallend, während sie sich weiter an den sensiblen Stellen am Hals, Schultern und der Brust liebkosten, bissen und leckten. Ihre Glieder wuchsen wieder rasend schnell und wurden hart, da sie sich mit ihren heißen, dampfenden Körpern nach der Dusche aneinander rieben.

„Wie sehr hast du mich vermisst?", keuchte Harry.

Draco hob den Kopf von Harrys Brust und grinste. „Ich zeig's dir." Seine Hand rutschte über dessen Bein und griff nach dem harten, heißen Penis, was den Dunkelhaarigen stöhnen und sich erwartungsvoll auf das Bett zurücklegen ließ. Draco fing an, die Hand zu bewegen, während er sich seinen Weg zum Bauch hinunter küsste und leckte. „Ich werde dich hart ran nehmen, Harry."

Dieser konnte nur nicken, da sich gleichzeitig die unglaubliche Hitze von Dracos Mund um sein glänzendes Glied schloss. Seine Hände zogen an dem blonden Haar, als er seine Hüften hob und versuchte, in den Mund seines Freundes zu stoßen. „Ja… saug daran… nimm mich… ich will alles haben!", stöhnte er. Draco antwortete, indem er die Hüften ergriff und seinen Penis hemmungslos tief aufnahm, was ihn lauter stöhnen ließ. Harry bäumte sich auf und explodierte extatisch in Dracos Mund. „Oh scheiße… ja…", stöhnte er und pumpte all seinen Samen in den willigen Mund seines Lovers.

Draco setzte sich auf und grinste, denn er liebte den Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht nach dem Orgasmus. „Jetzt ist Zeit für MEINEN Spaß", sagte er. „Dreh dich um."

„Nimm Gleitgel, ja?", bat Harry, während er sich auf den Bauch drehte. „Ich will beim Training heute keinen witzigen Gang haben."

„Aber klar doch", erwiderte Draco, streckte sich zu seinem Nachtkästchen und griff nach einem Topf mit Gleitmittel. Großzügig verteilte er es auf sich, steckte einen Fingervoll davon in Harrys Eingang und arbeitete es ein, was den Dunkelhaarigen zum Stöhnen brachte. Anschließend nahm Draco sein Kissen und schob es unter die Hüften seines Lovers, um ihn ein wenig zu erhöhen.

Er beugte sich über Harrys Rücken und zog dessen Kopf an den Haaren hoch. Er küsste ihn innig und rieb seinen harten Penis zwischen den Pobacken. „Nur ich kann dich so vögeln", flüsterte Draco, als sich ihre Lippen trennten.

„Nur du", wisperte Harry zurück, schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf auf die Matratze fallen, während sich Draco Glied in ihn bohrte. „Scheiße…" Er spürte wie er durch das Eindringen in seinen Po völlig ausgedehnt wurde und atmete tief aus, um sich zu entspannen. Das war gut. Üblicherweise gingen die Jungs ein wenig rauer miteinander um, wenn Hermine nicht dabei war, aber das war ebenfalls gut.

Draco begann langsam und tief mit seiner Bewegung, beschleunigte aber bald und baute einen Rhythmus auf, griff nach Harrys Hüften und zog ihn an seinen Körper, wobei feuchte Haut an feuchte Haut schlug. Getreu seiner Ankündung nahm Draco ihn hart und Harry liebte das, weil sich so die Spannung von ihm löste. Er presste sein Glied gegen das Kissen, das unter ihm lag, während Draco seinen Rhythmus beibehielt. Als Draco kam, stöhnte er auf und wartete, bis er sich völlig verausgabt hatte, ehe er sich zurückzog und neben ihm auf dem Bett zusammenbrach.

„Sollten wir nicht irgendwo sonst sein?", keuchte der Blonde.

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah zur Wanduhr. „Oh, verflucht!", rief er. „Hermine bringt uns um!" Er krabbelte vom Bett und zog sich schnell an.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore klopfte an die Tür des Gästezimmers, aber niemand antwortete.

„Mr. Dursley, haben Sie meine Einladung zum Frühstück nicht bekommen? Sie sind herzlich willkommen, uns beim Essen in der Großen Halle Gesellschaft zu leisten. Oder, wenn Sie es wünschen, kann ich die Mahlzeiten auch in Ihr Zimmer schicken lassen", sagte der Schulleiter laut durch die Tür.

„Siehst du, Albus?", meinte McGonagall, „er antwortet einfach nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er vielleicht…"

„Ich bezweifle das sehr, Minerva", antwortete Albus.

„Ich möchte mit Harry reden", erklang Dudleys Stimme von innen. Dumbledore und McGonagall atmeten erleichtert aus.

„Mr. Potter hat heute Morgen einiges zu erledigen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir hier alle ihre Freunde sind und Sie nichts zu befürchten haben", erklärte Dumbledore.

Ihre Antwort war erneut nur Schweigen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Dudley Dursley Angst vor der magischen Welt hatte, vor ihnen im Speziellen und dass nur Harry als einzig bekanntes Gesicht den Jungen beruhigen würde.

„Ich schicke Mr. Potter, sobald er abkömmlich ist", versprach der Schulleiter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Armee traf sich zum ersten Mal auf einem abgeschiedenen Schneefeld, weit weg von Städten oder Häusern. Harry war von der großen Anzahl älterer Hexen und Zauberer überrascht, die zusammen mit den früheren Hogwarts Absolventen, die er bereits kannte, eintrafen. Sie hatten Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft wohl satt und konnten es nicht mehr ertragen, nichts dagegen zu unternehmen.

Alastor Moodys laute, brausende Stimme konnte von der ganzen Menge vernommen werden, als er jeden Einzelnen in die verschiedenen Gruppen einteilte, als sie ankamen. Diese kleineren Gruppen wurden als Truppen bezeichnet, von der jede ihren eigenen Kapitän hatte. Harry stand bei Draco, Hermine und seinen Kapitänen, während diese Einordnung durchgeführt wurde.

„Eine ganz schöne Anzahl!", kommentierte Ron.

„Ja", stimmte Hermine zu. „Das ist wirklich fantastisch. Ich fühle mich jetzt schon viel besser, was diese ganze Sache angeht."

„Rechnest du damit, dass Voldemort ein paar Spione eingeschleust hat?", fragte Neville beunruhigt.

„Warum denkst du, dass ich Moody das Amt für die Auswahl übertragen habe? Spione würden ihn nicht narren", antwortete Harry.

Seine Augen überflogen die Gruppe und er hielt bei Colin Creevey inne, der ihm einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. „Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte er und ging zu einer nahen Baumgruppe, wobei er Colin signalisierte, ihm diskret zu folgen.

Harry sah sich um, während Colin auf ihn zukam, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie allein waren.

„Hast du etwas für mich?", fragte er.

„Nun ja, es ist vielleicht nicht viel, Harry, aber", begann Colin, „ich habe zufällig mit angehört, wie Ron Weasley zu Lavender Brown gesagt hat, dass er sich nicht sicher ist ob er in deiner Armee kämpfen möchte. Er schien wirklich mit sich zu ringen."

Harry konnte verstehen, warum man sich aus einem Kampf mit den Todessern und Voldemort heraushalten wollte, aber hier ging es um Ron. Er war wie ein Bruder für Harry und zu wissen, dass er nicht hier sein wollte, war ein Schlag, den er nicht erwartet hatte. Harry verbarg seinen Schmerz aber gut und fragte: „Noch jemand?"

„Nein", sagte Colin, „eigentlich nicht. Ich habe niemanden gehört, der sich umher getrieben hat und schlecht über dich sprach. Ich glaube, sie fürchten dich."

Harry nickte. „Danke, Colin, wir sollten jetzt besser zurück."

Der Morgen war nicht so produktiv, wie es Harry gerne gehabt hätte. Die meiste Zeit ging verloren, die Leute in die Truppen zu sortieren und sie mit ihren Kapitänen vertraut zu machen, die ihnen erklärten, was von ihnen erwartet wurde. Es war keine Zeit übrig, um wirklich zu trainieren und so stellte Harry sicher, dass alle wussten, dass sie am nächsten Sonntag pünktlich und bereit für das Training sein mussten.

Als alle fertig zum Gehen waren, ging er zu Ron. „Hey Ron, können wir reden?"

Der Rothaarige schien ein wenig nervös zu sein, meinte aber: „Ja, klar." Sie gingen zusammen zum Wald und sprachen dabei über die Armee und wie Rons Tag gelaufen war.

Schließlich drehte Harry die Unterhaltung, damit er erfahren konnte, was er wirklich wissen wollte. „Ron, ich habe dich nie gefragt, ob du ein Kapitän sein möchtest. Ich habe dir das einfach übertragen. Du wolltest das doch tun, oder?"

Ron zögerte ein wenig und erwiderte dann: „Nun… ja… denke ich."

„Besonders überzeugt klingt das aber nicht. Weißt du, wenn du das nicht wirklich machen möchtest, oder wenn du gar nicht kämpfen willst, brauchst du das bloß zu sagen."

Ron blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah beleidigt aus. „Ich bin kein Feigling, Harry", stellte er erregt klar. „Ich war immer für dich da und du weißt das auch. Außerdem will ich genauso wie jeder andere hier meinen Teil dazu beitragen, dass unsere Seite gewinnt. Warum fragst du mich überhaupt so etwas?"

„Weil es ziemlich offensichtlich ist, das du gar nicht wirklich hier sein willst."

„Was?", rief Ron entsetzt. „Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, was ich eigentlich will? Du bist doch viel zu beschäftigt mit diesem… diesem… Trottel Draco Malfoy, um jemand anderen zu registrieren."

„Ron…", fing Harry an.

„Ach, hör doch auf!", sagte Ron mit wachsendem Ärger. „Denkst du, dass das leicht für mich war? Tust du das? Ich habe meine zwei besten Freunde an den Typ verloren, den ich am Meisten von allen hasse und nun wird von mir erwartet, dass ich auch noch froh für dich sein soll? Ich habe keine Angst zu kämpfen, Harry! Ich mag nur nicht mehr als nötig in der Nähe von Malfoy sein. Ich hasse es, wenn ich euch drei zusammen sehe."

„Das tut mir leid", gab Harry zurück. „Ich vermisse es auch, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Dann werd' ihn los!", fauchte Ron.

„Das kann ich nicht tun, ich…", versuchte Harry zu erklären, wurde aber von einer plötzlichen Bewegung Rons unterbrochen. Der Rothaarige packte Harry am Hinterkopf und zog ihn an sich, um ihn zu küssen. Sofort ließ er ihn wieder los, drehte sich um und spuckte auf den Boden. Harry sah ihn in fassungslosem Erstaunen an, während Ron sich nach vorn krümmte und sich hustend den Mund abwischte, als hätte er gerade gekotzt.

„Ähm… was war das gerade?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Du bist doch nicht mal bisexuell!"

Ron richtete sich auf und sein Gesicht war rot vor Abscheu. „Das war widerlich!"

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Warum hast du es dann getan?"

„Weil ich es wissen musste."

„Was wissen?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob ich das, was du mit Malfoy machst, auch tun könnte. Ich kann nicht, Harry. Ich kann es verdammt noch mal nicht. Ich bin nicht dafür gemacht, schwul zu sein", meinte Ron.

„Du hast gedacht, dass ich Malfoy durch dich ersetzen würde, wenn du schwul wirst?"

„Nein…", sagte Ron und drehte sich ab. „Naja… vielleicht. Ich vermisse einfach, wie es mit uns dreien war."

„Ich liebe dich, Ron", erklärte Harry, „aber nicht so. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich."

Der Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf, stand aber immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Harry. „Vergiß einfach, dass dieser Kuss passiert ist, in Ordnung?" In diesem Moment traf ihn ein großer Schneeball ins Kreuz.

„Das geht klar, du Homo!", lachte Harry und raffte mehr Schnee zusammen, um ihn zu werfen.

„Homo? Scheiß auf dich, Harry!", rief Ron und schob ebenfalls eine Menge Schnee zusammen. „Du bist hier der verdammte Schwule!" Er warf den Schneeball auf Harry, was beide zum lachen brachte und sie veranlasste, mehr Munition zu sammeln.

Harry schmiss einen weiteren an Rons lachenden Kopf und schrie: „Möchtegern-Schwanzlutscher!"

„Oh ja", lachte der Rothaarige und bewarf Harry mit zwei Handvoll Schnee. „Arschficker…!" Sie lachten so heftig, dass die Hälfte der Schneebälle ihr Ziel verfehlte.

„Mein Lord?", sagte eine Stimme von der Seite. Harry drehte sich um und erblickte Crabbe und Goyle, die ihn befremdet anstarrten.

Die Schneeballschlacht endete und beide Jungs atmeten schwer vor Anstrengung. „Was wollt ihr?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ihre Augen wanderten von Harry zu Ron. „Lady Marlston sucht nach dir. Sie sagt, sie hätte eine Botschaft."

„Sagt ihr, dass ich gleich da bin", antwortete Harry in dem Versuch, sie schnell loszuwerden.

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte Crabbe und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Ron trat zu Harry und imitierte Crabbes Stimme: „Ja, mein Lord. Darf ich deine Schuhe putzen, mein Lord? Wie wäre es, wenn ich für dich in deiner Nase bohre, mein Lord?"

Harry schubste ihn scherzhaft. „Halt die Klappe!", lachte er. „Ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie mich so nennen sollen. Sie… machen das einfach."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das aushältst." Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm schon, ich muss wissen, was Hermine will", meinte Harry und hielt auf die Lichtung zu. Dann drehte er den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich geküsst hast!"

Ron gab Harry einen Stoß. „Das lässt du mich wohl niemals vergessen, oder?"

„Nein", lachte der Dunkelhaarige.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als sie bei Hermine ankamen, schien sie ein wenig sauer zu sein, weil sie so lange warten musste. „Da bist du ja!", rief sie. „Dumbledore hat eine Nachricht geschickt. Dudley will nichts essen und kommt auch nicht aus seinem Zimmer. Er will nur dich sehen. Du musst dich um ihn kümmern, Harry."

Harry seufzte. „Okay, lasst uns gehen."

„Wohin schickst du ihn jetzt? Wo soll er wohnen? Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass er sich in Hogwarts besonders wohl fühlt", fragte Hermine, während sie sich auf dem Weg zu den Besen machten, die sie für die Anreise benutzt hatten.

„Ich glaube, ich schicke ihn fürs Erste zum Grimmauld Platz", antwortete Harry. „Das ist der einzig magisch sichere Ort, der mir momentan einfällt."

Draco, der bisher kaum zugehört hatte, wurde aufmerksam. „Du willst einen Muggel zu meinen Eltern bringen? Oh… das wird klasse. Ich komme besser mit, denn sie werden nicht gerade glücklich über diese Regelung sein."

„Tja, es ist mein Haus und wenn ich möchte, dass mein Cousin dort wohnt, wird er auch dort wohnen", stellte Harry klar. „Es ist Zeit für deine Eltern, etwas über Toleranz zu lernen."

„Viel Glück dabei!", rief Draco lachend.

tbc

* * *

Auf die Szene mit Ron habe ich mich schon lange gefreut. Ich finde sie einfach großartig! Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr Neuigkeiten über Marlston und Dudley trifft am Grimmauld Platz ein… 'kicher'… 


	51. Zu weit gegangen

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft. 

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi, für das Betalesen! Ich wünsche dir ganz besonders erholsame Tage!

Hier kommt das neue Kapitel. Es enthält meiner Meinung nach interessante Neuigkeiten und auch zwischen den Zeilen ist einiges zu lesen… immerhin kommen nur noch elf Kapitel bis zum Finale…

Ich wünsche euch schöne Ostertage!

* * *

**Kapitel 51**

**Zu weit gegangen**

„Dich beunruhigt doch etwas, Severus", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, während er gegenüber dem Tränkemeister an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Ja, Sir", gab Snape mit einem schweren Seufzer zu. „Diese ganze Sache in Marlston… ich glaube, ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht."

Dumbledore sah ihn einige Sekunden lang prüfend an und meinte dann: „Stimmt, wir hatten noch keine eingehende Unterhaltung über das, was dort geschehen ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass du mich schockieren könntest, ich habe in meinem langen Leben schon eine Menge Dinge gesehen."

„Es geht um Potter, Sir. Er war in Marlston voller Macht. Die Art und Weise, wie er sich verhielt… nun… sagen wir mal, dass er jemand anderem, den ich kenne, ziemlich ähnlich war", sagte Snape spitz.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass Marlston einen negativen Effekt auf sie hatte. Ein Effekt, der, wie ich erfreut feststellen konnte, offensichtlich in letzter Zeit nachgelassen hat. Während ihrer ersten Woche hier war ich höchst alarmiert, was ihre Aktivitäten anging."

„Ja, Sir", fügte Snape hinzu, „die ungewöhnliche Grausamkeit und das Fehlen von Mitleid ist anscheinend wieder weg. Sind Sie sich dennoch bewusst, dass sie vorhaben, nach ihrem Abschluss dort zu leben?"

Dumbledore sah betrübt aus. „Ich weiß das. Es beunruhigt mich auch. Was aber Miss Granger angeht, ist ihr biologische Verlangen danach, in Marlston zu sein, extrem stark und wohin sie geht, werden die anderen folgen. Ihr Verlangen nach ihr ist ebenso überwältigend."

„Warum, Direktor?", wollte Snape wissen und fragte sich, ob Dumbledore ihm endlich einen Hinweis darauf geben würde, was das große Geheimnis von Marlston war. „Was ist die Bedeutung dieser ‚Triade', wie sie sich selbst nennen?"

„Glaubst du an Schicksal, Severus?"

„Weder ja noch nein", antwortete der Tränkemeister. 

„Morgana und Sebastian Marlston hatten eine ähnliche Beziehung mit Tom Riddle – eine Triade, wenn du es so nennen willst", erklärte Dumbledore. 

Snapes Augen leuchteten leicht auf. Konnte es ganz einfach nur die Macht der drei sein? „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ihr Schicksal miteinander verknüpft ist – der Dunkle Lord und eine Marlston?"

„Plus ein weiterer, der durch gegenseitige Anziehung ausgewählt wurde", sagte der Direktor. 

„Sie wussten das?", fragte Snape ungläubig. „Sie wussten das schon die ganze Zeit?"

Dumbledore saß schweigend da und wartete, dass der Tränkemeister diese Enthüllung verdaute. 

„Und deswegen haben Sie…", fragte Snape nach, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der aufsprang und mit einem seltenen Anflug von Wut sprach. 

„Ich bat dich, das niemals wieder zu erwähnen!", stieß der alte Mann wütend heraus. Seine Hand zitterte, als er seufzte und mit den Fingern seine Schläfen rieb. „Tut mir leid, Severus. Vergib mir meinen Ausbruch. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich lieber vergessen würde."

„Ich verstehe, Sir", antwortete Snape ruhig. Er wartete, bis Dumbledore tief seufzend seinen Platz wieder eingenommen hatte. 

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten", fuhr der Schulleiter mit leiserer Stimme als gewöhnlich fort, „ich würde sagen, dass ich damals schon misstrauisch war. Du vergisst scheinbar, wie alt ich schon bin, Severus. Marlston war immer schon ein merkwürdiger Ort und die Marlstons selbst noch viel mysteriöser. Während ich aufwuchs, hörte ich viele Geschichten, von denen einige wirklich unglaublich klangen. Bevor Morgana geboren wurde, hatten ihre Eltern die gleiche Art Beziehung mit dem Dunklen Lord ihrer Zeit. So, als eine Generation später Tom Riddle mit Morgana und Sebastian zusammen kam, dachte ich natürlich, dass es sich um eine zwingende Übereinstimmung handeln müsste. Nach einer weiteren Untersuchung der Geschichte von Marlston fand ich heraus, dass das tatsächlich ein Muster in jeder Generation ist."

„Und das ist die Quelle ihrer Macht? Es ist also keine ‚Sache', sondern eine, sagen wir mal, Kombination von Menschen?", überlegte Snape laut. „Warum ist dann das Haus so wichtig? Könnten sie ihre gesteigerten Kräfte nicht durch einfaches Zusammensein benutzen, egal, wo sie sich aufhalten?"

Dumbledore sah den Tränkemeister genau an und fragte sich, wie viel er noch erzählen konnte, ohne das Vertrauen von Harry und Hermine zu verlieren. 

„Ja und nein", antwortete er dann. „Sie können ihre Kräfte überall nutzen, wenn sie zusammen sind. Aber Marlston ist entscheidend für ihre Existenz. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass es lebensnotwendig für alle dunklen Hexen und Zauberer ist. Es ist die Quelle der Dunklen Macht, sein wahrer Kern und die Marlstons haben es über tausend Jahre wohl gehütet."

„Das Haus?", fragte Snape, dessen Herz vor Aufregung wie wild schlug. 

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Haus ist lediglich ihre Festung und schützt vor allem vor Einmischungen jeder Art und die Marlstons sind biologisch so programmiert, seine Hüter zu sein."

„Aber was ist es, Sir?"

Dumbledore sah stirnrunzelnd zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, Severus, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich würde das Vertrauen jener brechen, die darin verstrickt sind. Und das, mein Freund, wäre ein schwerer Fehler von mir, da bin ich sicher."

Ganz schön nervig, diese Versprechungen des alten Mannes, dachte Snape bei sich. Es musste einen Weg geben, es heraus zu finden. Wenn nicht von Dumbledore, dann vielleicht von den drei anderen. 

„Ich verstehe", sagte er. „Aber, Sir, Sie haben gesagt, dass sich der Kern der Dunklen Macht, diese ‚Sache' in Marlston befindet. Haben Sie niemals in Erwägung gezogen, sie zu zerstören? Das würde doch ganz sicher die Macht der Dunklen Lords reduzieren."

Dumbledore riss die Augen auf und erklärte: „Oh, nein, das ist ausgeschlossen. Es kann nicht zerstört werden, nur freigesetzt und ich befürchte, dass die Konsequenzen davon vernichtender als eintausend Lords zusammen wären. Ich wage sogar zu sagen, dass die Marlston der Welt einen Dienst erwiesen haben indem sie es in Schach gehalten haben." 

Snapes Verstand war ein Durcheinander von Gedanken, die alle auf einmal zusammenprallten. Er saß da und starrte den Schulleiter ausdruckslos an, während er versuchte, diese neuen Informationen zu verdauen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Warum würde Lord Voldemort innerhalb Marlstons wollen, wenn er nicht seinen Nutzen daraus ziehen könnte, an dieser ‚Sache' herumzupfuschen?"

„Einfluss, vermute ich", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er weiß, dass Harrys Macht nun sehr groß ist, weil er ein Teil der Triade geworden ist. Wenn der Krieg nicht in seinem Sinne läuft, würde er sicherstellen wollen, dass Harry von der einzigen Macht zerstört wird, die ihn zerstören _kann_. Mit anderen Worten, wenn _er_ nicht der Dunkle Lord sein kann, dann soll es auch kein anderer sein." 

„Und vernichtet dabei die Welt", murmelte Snape tief in Gedanken zu sich selbst. 

„Das ist der Typ Mann, den Lord Voldemort darstellt", legte Dumbledore dar. „Auf diese Art wird ewig an ihn gedacht als derjenige, der M…", er hielt inne und bemerkte, dass er beinahe das verbotene Wort ausgesprochen hätte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich glaube, du bist aus einem anderen Grund zu mir gekommen. Du sagtest, dass du etwas bedauerst, was du getan hast?"

Snape war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darüber nachzudenken, was das ‚M' bedeuten könnte und starrte deshalb den Schulleiter einige Augenblicke lang verwirrt an. Dann sagte er: „Oh, ja..." Er rutschte nervös auf seinem Sessel herum. „Wissen Sie, Sir, am Tag bevor wir ankamen, hat Potter von allen Dorfbewohnern in Marlston einen Bluteid schwören lassen."

„Verstehe. Und er hat auch deinen verlangt?"

„Ja", erwiderte der Tränkemeister und versuchte, nicht zu verlegen auszusehen, als er daran dachte, wie ihm im Austausch dazu Sex mit dem Schoßtier angeboten worden war. Nein, es war wohl besser, dem Direktor diese kleine Information vorzuenthalten. „Es ist mir höchst unangenehm, dass Potter nun eine Probe meines Blutes hat. Er ist labil und impulsiv und könnte sich leichtfertig während einer seiner Wutanfälle entscheiden, mich zu beseitigen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry so etwas tun würde", meinte Dumbledore, „aber ich werde mit ihm darüber sprechen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn überreden, die Probe zurückzugeben, nun, da er sich seit seinem Erlebnis in Marlston ein wenig beruhigt hat."

„Danke, Sir. Ich stünde dann in Ihrer Schuld."

„Nicht der Rede wert", lächelte der alte Mann. „Ah… und da wir schon bei Harry sind, da kommt er gerade."

Tatsächlich konnte man nun die Treppe außerhalb des Büros hören und Dumbledore ließ seinen Zauberstab sausen, um die Tür für sie zu öffnen. Harry, Hermine und Draco traten gefolgt von einem ziemlich unzufriedenen Dudley Dursley ein. 

„Ah, guten Tag, Mr. Dursley", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist schön, sie außerhalb ihres Zimmers und auf den Beinen zu sehen."

Dudley hielt die Arme verschränkt und starrte den Schulleiter wütend an, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. 

Harry hatte Dumbledore bereits von seinem Plan erzählt, Dudley im Hauptquartier wohnen zu lassen. 

Sein Cousin war ziemlich störrisch geworden weil er gezwungen wurde, in einem Freakhaus zu wohnen und hatte darauf beharrt, lieber obdachlos als dort leben zu wollen. 

Harry hatte ihn nur daran erinnern müssen, dass die Todesser nach ihm suchten, damit Dudley das erneut erwogen hatte. Sein verärgertes Schweigen über sein Schicksal war das einzige Zeichen der Akzeptanz, das Harry bekommen hatte. Was hätte er auch für eine andere Wahl gehabt?

„Wir sind bereit zu gehen, Professor", sagte Harry. 

„Sehr schön", antwortete Dumbledore und ging mit seiner Schale Flohpulver zum Kaminsims. „Ich denke, ich lasse euch heute Abend von Professor Snape begleiten, damit er euch auf jede benötigte Art unterstützt."

Harry warf Snape einen Blick zu und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ist gut."

XXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa Malfoy saß am Klavier und versuchte, sich mit ihren Lieblingsliedern zu unterhalten. Sie war von ihrem Leben schrecklich gelangweilt, jetzt, da ihr Mann und sie die Seiten gewechselt und untergetaucht waren. Sie vermisste es, ihrem Freundeskreis einen Besuch abzustatten und die langen Stunden des Tages mit geselligem Geplauder oder Einkaufen zu verbringen. Nun hatte sie keine Freunde mehr und niemanden, den sie besuchen konnte. Für sie war sie jetzt eine Verräterin.

Sie hatte jedes Buch im Haus gelesen und alle Zimmer neu dekoriert, einige davon sogar zweimal und nun war sie gelangweilt und lustlos. Sie wünschte sich dringend, dass dieser Krieg bald vorüber sein würde, damit sie endlich wieder zu einer Art Normalität zurückkehren konnte. 

Sie war gerade inmitten einer sehr traurigen Melodie, als sie von ihrem Sohn und Lady Marlston erschreckt wurde, die aus dem Kamin traten. 

„Oh, Draco, Liebling, du bist es!", rief sie aus und stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen. „Und auch Lady Marlston, welch ein Vergnügen. Ich bin so froh, dass Sie auf einen Besuch vorbei gekommen sind." Sie ging zu ihnen hinüber und nahm Hermines Hand, nickte ihr respektvoll zu und lächelte. 

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Malfoy", antwortete Hermine. „Ich hoffe, wir haben sie nicht gestört…"

„Oh, nein!", unterbrach Narcissa, „überhaupt nicht. Ich bin vielmehr sehr glücklich, meinen Sohn und seine… Lady zu sehen." Sie warf Draco ein wissendes Lächeln zu und ließ ihn so wissen, dass sie seine Beziehung mit Hermine im höchsten Maße befürwortete. 

Hermine war klar, dass sie nicht einen Bruchteil dieser Wärme von Narcissa bekommen hätte, wenn sie keine Marlston wäre. Aber sie war nicht der Typ, deswegen eine Szene zu machen. Es gab nun wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen und sie wollte auch wirklich um Dracos Willen eine bessere Beziehung mit seinen Eltern. 

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Mutter", sagte Draco und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Aber es kommen noch mehr und eine… spezielle Überraschung für dich."

„Oh?", wunderte sich Narcissa.

In diesem Augenblick kamen Harry und Dudley aus dem Kamin und sie lächelte, während sie sich verbeugte. „Lord Potter, es ist eine Ehre, Sie ebenfalls heute Abend hier begrüßen zu dürfen." Nun trat hinter ihnen Professor Snape heraus. 

„Severus", grüßte Narcissa. 

„Guten Abend", gab Snape zurück und dachte bei sich, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, noch schöner aussah.

„Und wer magst du wohl sein?", lächelte Narcissa den mürrischen Jungen an, der neben Harry stand. 

Als keine Antwort kam, meinte Harry: „Das ist Dudley Dursley, mein Cousin."

„Ah, verstehe", erwiderte Dracos Mutter und sah Dudley neugierig an. „War Ihr Vater nicht ein Einzelkind, mein Lord?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Dudley ist aus der mütterlichen Seite meiner Familie." Harry beobachtete Narcissas Gesichtsausdruck genau, während sie versuchte, ihre negative Reaktion zu kaschieren. Ihre Mimik zuckte, als sie sich um ein Lächeln bemühte.

„Verstehe", meinte Narcissa und vermied den verächtlichen Blick, weil ein Muggel im gleichen Raum wie sie stand. 

Lucius kam in den Salon und verbeugte sich, als er Harry erblickte. „Mein Lord, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie wieder zu sehen."

„Lucius", antwortete Harry, „ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, ich habe euch beiden etwas zu sagen."

Lucius schlenderte auf die Gruppe zu, stellte sich neben seine Frau und fragte neugierig: „Ja, mein Lord?"

„Den Todessern wurde befohlen, den verbliebenen Teil meiner Verwandtschaft zu vernichten", erklärte Harry. „Mein Cousin Dudley hier hat es geschafft zu entkommen, als sie seine Schule in die Luft gejagt haben. Sie haben außerdem auch seine Eltern angegriffen, seinen Vater getötet und sind schuld daran, dass seine Mutter den Verstand verloren hat. Um es kurz zu machen, Dudley braucht einen magisch sicheren Platz zum Wohnen und ich habe mich entschieden, ihn hierher zu schicken – in eure Obhut."

Der Raum war mucksmäuschenstill, während Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy Harry in fassungslosem Schweigen anstarrten. Lucius Augen glitten über Dudley und danach sah er Draco an, der ihn in großer Belustigung angrinste. Seinem Sohn einen bösen Blick zuwerfend, drehte er sich mit perfekt im Zaum gehaltener Mimik zurück zu Harry. 

„Natürlich, mein Lord", stimmte er zu. „Wir werden tun, was Sie sagen."

Narcissas Hand flatterte über ihrem Herzen. „Ach du meine… ein… Junge… wohnt jetzt hier…"

„Ach, komm schon, Mutter", grinste Draco, „du hast schon einen Jungen aufgezogen. Das ist nun doch keine unbekannte Aufgabe!" 

Dudley verschränkte die Arme und schnaubte angewidert. Er war selbst nicht gerade glücklich über diese Situation. Sich in dem aufwändig ausgestatteten Raum umsehend, hatte er dennoch das Gefühl, dass seine neue Bude gar nicht so schlecht war – wenn nicht all diese Freaks da wären.

Und dieses Paar, das ihn beaufsichtigen sollte… schien Angst davor zu haben, Harry zu verärgern. Er dachte, dass er das vielleicht zu seinem Vorteil nutzen könnte und überlegte, wenn Harry schon ein Freak sein musste, es eine gute Sache war, dass er der Lord der Freaks war.

„Dudley", stellte Harry vor, „dies sind Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy. Sie werden deine Beschützer sein, während ich in der Schule bin. Ich werde sehen, ob ich eine Art von Hauslehrer für dich auftreiben kann, der auch hier lebt, damit du in deinen Noten nicht abfällst. Du darfst das Haus nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis verlassen und wenn du mit mir reden willst, werden dir die Malfoys zeigen, wie man eine Eule schickt. Hier ist außerdem das Hauptquartier für eine Gruppe namens der Orden des Phönix. Sie treffen sich hier regelmäßig und hin und wieder bin ich zu diesen Zeiten auch da."

„Mein Lord", meldete sich Lucius zu Wort. „Gibt es keinen anderen Ort, wo er hingehen kann?"

Harry sah Lucius fest an. „Hast du ein Problem mit dieser Regelung? Lehnst du meinen Blutsverwandten etwa ab?"

Lucius zuckte zusammen. „Nein… mein Lord. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass er sich vielleicht in einem… nun ja… nicht Muggelhaus nicht wohl fühlen könnte."

„Tja, dann wirst du dich sicher bemühen, dass dem so ist, oder?", knurrte Harry.

„Ja, mein Lord", gab der blonde Mann nach und warf einen Blick in Narcissas blasses Gesicht. „Wir werden unser Bestes tun."

„Dudley hat in letzter Zeit eine Menge durchgemacht und ich erwarte von euch beiden, dass ihr eure Vorurteile vergesst und einen Weg findet, damit sich mein Cousin wie zu Hause fühlt."

„Ja, mein Lord", meinte Narcissa und musterte Dudley erneut. Sie schluckte ihren Ekel hinunter und sprach ihn an. „Dudley, Ihr kürzlich erlittener Verlust tut mir Leid und ich hoffe, dass Sie hier alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit vorfinden."

Dudley starrte sie ungläubig an und wandte sich ab. 

Harry packte ihn am Arm und drehte ihn wieder um. „Sei nicht so unhöflich, Dudley. Versuch bitte, das Beste daraus zu machen, ja? Hier bist du sicher."

Er wusste, dass Dudleys wütendes Draufgängertum nur seine schreckliche Angst überspielte. Er konnte nämlich dessen Arm in seinem Griff zittern fühlen. 

Hermine trat vor und meinte: „Komm, Dudley, setzen wir uns hin und lernen einander besser kennen."

Überraschenderweise ließ sich der Muggeljunge von ihr zu einem Sofa führen. Alle folgten nach und fanden Plätze für sich selbst. Harry blieb allerdings stehen und sagte: „Lucius, Draco, kommt bitte mit mir."

Lucius stand sofort wieder auf und folgte den beiden Jungs. Der Gryffindor führte sie in das Esszimmer und machte eine Handbewegung, um die Türen zu schließen. Während er Stillezauber sprach, drehte er sich zu ihnen um. 

„Ich möchte dir für deine Zustimmung danken, dich für mich um meinen Cousin zu kümmern, Lucius", sagte er. „Im Austausch dafür werde ich auch etwas für dich tun."

„Ja, mein Lord?", erkundigte sich Lucius neugierig. Er sah zu Draco hinüber, der genauso gespannt darauf schien, was Harry wohl tun würde. 

„Setz dich", sagte Harry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Snape saß gelangweilt dabei, während Narcissa und Hermine plauderten und dabei versuchten, den dickköpfigen Muggeljungen zu überreden, sich in die Unterhaltung mit einzubringen. Der Junge wollte aber von nichts hören und hockte nur zusammengesackt auf dem Sofa und schaute ärgerlich drein. 

Der Tränkemeister war erleichtert, als sich die Tür öffnete, Draco erschien und meinte: „Professor, würden Sie bitte einen Moment lang zu uns in das Esszimmer kommen?"

Er fragte sich, was die drei wohl vorhatten, da sie nun schon geraume Zeit weg gewesen waren. Er ging in den Flur und sah, dass Draco vor der fraglichen Tür stand und ihn anlächelte. 

„Was ist los?", wollte Snape wissen. 

„Sie werden schon sehen", antwortete Draco und drückte die Tür weiter auf. 

Der große Mann betrat den Raum und sah Lucius und Harry am Tisch sitzen und zu ihm herüber blicken. Draco schloss und versperrte die Tür hinter sich und fügte einen Stillezauber hinzu. 

„Um was geht es?", fragte Snape und bemerkte dabei den selbstgefälligen Blick auf Lucius Gesicht. 

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte Harry. 

Professor Snape schaute ihm kurz ins Gesicht und ließ sich dann auf den am weitest entfernten Stuhl von Harry nieder. 

„Ich kann nicht länger jemanden um mich haben, der Voldemorts Mal trägt", erklärte Harry.

Snapes Magen verkrampfte sich vor Furcht und er sprang sofort auf. „Wie können Sie es wagen! Sie können mich nicht töten! Ich riskiere mein Leben um wichtigste Informationen an Dumbledore weiter zu leiten. Er würde Ihnen das niemals vergeben, Potter!"

„Wer hat etwas von Umbringen gesagt?", fragte Harry. „Setzen Sie sich." Er schlenkerte mit der Hand und Snape fiel zurück in seinen Stuhl. Die Arme und Beines des Stuhles begannen sich zu bewegen, als wären sie lebendig und wickelten sich um seine Extremitäten, um ihn am Platz festzuhalten. 

Snape wehrte sich und meinte dann: „Verdammt, Potter! Um was geht es? Was wollen Sie?"

„Es ist Zeit, dass Ihr Dienst für Voldemort zu einem Ende kommt."

Lucius grinste noch breiter und hob seinen linken Arm hoch, um die Bandage an der Stelle zu zeigen, wo das Dunkle Mal gewesen war. Blut sickerte durch die Binde und deutete so auf die Frische der Wunde hin. 

Snapes Augen weiteten sich verstehend. Potter hatte Malfoys Dunkles Mal entfernt! Und nun hatte er vor, das Gleiche mit ihm zu machen.

„Das können Sie nicht tun, Potter!", sagte er und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. „Sie bringen so die einzige Quelle an Informationen zum Versiegen, die Dumbledore von Voldemort hat. Wenn Sie mein Mal entfernen, kann ich nicht länger spionieren."

„Und genau das ist das Problem", sagte Harry ruhig. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, für wen sie eigentlich spionieren. Für Dumbledore… oder für Voldemort?"

„Nein!", knurrte Snape. „Sie versetzen Ihrer eigenen Seite einen Schlag, wenn Sie das tun! Sie sind ein Narr, Potter, ein Narr!"

Lucius stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den gefesselten Mann. „Lassen Sie ihn mich für diese Anmaßung bestrafen, mein Lord."

„Setz dich, Lucius", forderte ihn Harry auf. „Er wird gleich genug gestraft sein." Lucius nahm zögernd Platz, grinste Snape aber wissend an. „Es ist extrem schmerzhaft, Severus", verhöhnt er ihn.

„Silencio", sagte Harry und ließ so die Stimme seines Professors verstummen. „Es gibt nichts, was sie sagen könnten, das meine Meinung ändern würde. Dumbledore wird verstehen, warum ich das tue. Außerdem ist Spionage zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Krieges nicht länger notwendig. Es ist Zeit zu handeln." Er stand auf und ging zu Snapes Stuhl hinüber.

Der Tränkemeister starrte ihn mit rotem Gesicht und unterdrückter Wut an. Harry zog den Ärmel von Snapes Robe zurück und entblößte das Dunkle Mal. Die Hand darauf legend, schloss er die Augen und flüsterte die notwendigen Worte. 

Durch Snape ging ein Ruck und er wehrte sich wieder, während sich sein Mund durch stumme Schreie öffnete. Seine Haut rauchte und brutzelte unter Harrys Handfläche, während Blut durch seine Finger sickerte und von Snapes Unterarm auf den Boden tropfte. 

„Draco, sag' einem Hauselfen, dass er mehr Verbandsmaterial bringen soll. Deine Mutter regt sich sonst auf, wenn wir den Fußboden voller Blut machen", sagte Lucius zu seinem Sohn. Draco nickte und öffnete die Tür um einen Elfen zu finden. Lucius sah auf die sich windende Gestalt von Snape und meinte: „Oh Mann, Severus, was du für ein Aufheben deswegen machst! Was mich angeht bin ich froh, dass ich von meinen Bindungen zu diesem Wahnsinnigen befreit worden bin. Lord Potter macht dir ein großes Geschenk."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry saß nun da und betrachtete Snape, während der Hauself dessen Wunden verband. Der Mann war blass, atmete schwer und starrte in die Runde auf die drei Männer, die ihn ansahen. 

Dann meinte der Gryffindor: „Ich werde nun Ihre Fesseln lösen, Professor, und Ihnen Ihre Stimme zurückgeben. Versuchen Sie nicht, es mir auf irgendeine Art und Weise heimzuzahlen oder der Schmerz, den Sie gerade erfahren haben, wird nichts im Vergleich zu dem sein was passiert, wenn Sie mich angreifen. Verstanden?"

Snapes tödlicher Blick war auf Harry fokussiert und er kämpfte mit sich, um schließlich kurz zu nicken. 

Harry hob die Hand und der Stuhl ließ den Professor los. Snape stand auf und sagte: „Das werden Sie noch bedauern, Potter!" Er drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Hermine in der Tür stand und alle neugierig anschaute. 

„Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie die Wut auf Snapes Gesicht bemerkte und wartete auf Antwort von Harry und Draco. 

Dann trat sie weiter in das Zimmer hinein. „Harry, was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe sein Dunkles Mal entfernt", antwortete er. „Es war Zeit, Hermine. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass er die Dinge an Voldemort weiter trägt, vor allem, wenn wir unseren Angriff planen und er in all unsere Vorhaben eingeweiht ist."

Hermine mochte den Streit zwischen Harry und Snape gar nicht, aber sie verstand, warum Harry es getan hatte. Sie nickte und meinte: „Er scheint wirklich sehr zornig zu sein. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht irgendwelche schlimmen Nachwirkungen für dich hat."

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte Harry, stand auf und ging zu ihr. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. „Nichts kann mir geschehen, solange ich euch beide habe."

„Dann lass uns hoffen, dass uns nichts passiert", flüsterte sie zurück und umarmte ihn eng. Draco kam dazu, legte seine Arme um beide auch zu umarmen und schloss die Augen, um sich so gegenseitig zu ermutigten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach einem schweigenden Abendessen, an dem Dudley kaum einen Bissen zu sich genommen hatte, stand Narcissa auf und erklärte: „Ich sollte Ihnen jetzt Ihr Zimmer zeigen." Lucius betrachtete seine Frau und sah, wie schwierig es für sie war, höflich zu dem Muggeljungen zu sein. Was ihn betraf, fragte er sich, wie er am Besten jeden Teil des Hauses vermeiden konnte, in dem sich Dudley aufhielt. 

Dudley erhob sich und folgte Narcissa zögernd und mit Abstand, wobei er dachte, dass es wirklich schön wäre, wenn er endlich allein in seinem Zimmer sein könnte. Er hatte genug von diesen Menschen und ihren hochnäsigen Blicken. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sich vor seinen Fernseher zu werfen und zu vergessen, wo er gelandet war. 

Narcissa blieb vor einer Tür stehen und öffnete sie. Sie wartete, bis Dudley aufgeschlossen hatte und trat ein. 

„Wenn Sie etwas benötigen, rufen Sie einfach einen Hauselfen", sagte sie steif.

Nur über seiner Leiche würde er das tun! Diese kleinen Monster hatten ihn fast ausflippen lassen, als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, als sie die Mahlzeiten in das Esszimmer getragen hatten. Das war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er das Essen nicht angerührt hatte. Wie konnten es die Leute nur aushalten, mit solchen Kreaturen zu leben? Was war, wenn sie einen im Schlaf erwürgten oder dir die Luft aus den Lungen saugten? 

Er ging weiter in das Zimmer hinein und sah sich um. Es war voll genug, aber…

Er geriet in Panik und drehte sich zu Narcissa um, ehe sie gehen konnte. „Wo ist der Fernseher?", blaffte er.

Narcissa hob eine Augenbraue. „Der was?"

„Der Fernseher! Sie wissen doch, der FERN…SEH…ER!", schrie er und betonte jede Silbe, als wäre Narcissa geistig zurückgeblieben.

Sie starrte ihn wegen dieses Ausbruchs geschockt an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden! Haben dir deine Eltern überhaupt keine Manieren beigebracht?"

Dudleys Gesicht wurde blutrot vor Wut, als seine Eltern erwähnt wurden. Wie konnte sie einfach von ihnen reden, wo er doch so angestrengt versuchte, nicht an sie zu denken? „Halt den Mund, halt den Mund, HALT DEN MUND!", brüllte er.

Narcissa zog ihren Zauberstab und Dudley zuckte deutlich sichtbar zurück. „Silencio."

Der Junge griff sich an den Hals und versuchte zu reden, aber nichts kam heraus. Er starrte Narcissa voller Wut und Angst an. 

„Du wirst lernen, mit Respekt zu reden oder du redest überhaupt nicht mehr", stellte sie abschließend fest, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. 

Dudley ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und weinte stumm.

tbc

* * *

‚chm,chm'… ziemlich energisch, die gute Narcissa, oder ‚lach'… aber Dudley hat es natürlich auch herausgefordert. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es mit den beiden weiter. 

Was wird Snape jetzt wohl tun? Das war ein schlimmer Tag für ihn… was meint ihr zum Kapitel?

\/p 


	52. Mein

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Tausend Dank und einen neuen Wortwiederholungsmarker an Schnuffi. Deine Hilfe ist einfach wunderbar. Ich danke dir sehr dafür!

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 52

**Mein**

Harry, Draco und Hermine waren mit dem Flohnetzwerk zum Schloss und in Dumbledores Büro zurückgekehrt. Snape war schon ziemlich wütend vor ihnen gegangen, aber sie stellten fest, dass er nicht durch das Feuer des Schulleiters zurückgekommen war. Als die drei aus dem Kamin traten, kam Dumbledore gerade aus seinem privaten Büro und begrüßte sie.

„Ist mit deinem Cousin alles gut gelaufen, Harry?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube, dass ein paar neue Arrangements im Haus getroffen werden müssen – von allen", antwortete der Gefragte.

Dumbledore kicherte. „Ja, ich denke auch, dass das notwendig sein wird. Und es wird einiges voneinander gelernt werden, daran hege ich keinen Zweifel."

„Gute Nacht, Sir", sagte Hermine und ging zur Tür. Sie war erschöpft und hatte bis zum nächsten Morgen noch Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung zu machen. Draco legte den Arm auf ihren Rücken und führte sie hinaus.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy", rief ihnen Dumbledore nach. „Harry, einen Augenblick noch, bitte."

Harry stand, mit der Hand auf der Klinke, an der Tür.

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck war düster, als er leise fragte: „Ist es erledigt?"

Harry sah ihn nicht an, nickte aber kurz. ‚Ja', dachte er, ‚die dreckige Arbeit wurde getan. Ich habe den Fall für dich übernommen, alter Mann. Jeder erwartet doch von den bösen Buben, dass sie die bösen Taten machen – und nicht du, heller Zauberer, nicht du.'

Dumbledore brauchte keine laute Antwort von Harry um nicht zu wissen, was dieser dachte. Es lag in seinen Augen, während sie sich von der Wand zu seinem Gesicht bewegten. Er sah zu Boden und sagte leise: „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Du warst der Einzige, der das tun konnte."

Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen und lehnte die Stirn an den Türrahmen. „Ich weiß", antwortete er. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass er mich jetzt noch mehr als zuvor hassen könnte."

„Danke", sagte Dumbledore.

Ein weiterer Blick noch und Harry drehte sich vollends um und ging.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius Malfoy kam zum Frühstück ins Esszimmer und fand dort bereits seine Frau vor, die ihre erste Tasse Kaffee trank.

„Narcissa", grüßte er sie. Er setzte sich und ein Hauself rannte sofort nach draußen und schenkte ihm dann eine Tasse seines eigenen Morgengetränks ein.

„Lucius", grüßte seine Frau mit einem steifen Nicken zurück.

„Wo ist der Muggeljunge?", erkundigte er sich. „Oder kann ich vielleicht hoffen, dass Lord Potter irgendwo anders ein neues Zuhause für ihn gefunden hat?"

„Hmpf", murmelte Narcissa stirnrunzelnd. „Wahrscheinlich ist er noch in seinem Zimmer und schmollt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er mich gestern Abend tatsächlich angebrüllt hat? Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, wie unverschämt er mit mir geredet hat."

Lucius sah sie kurz eigenartig an und fragte dann: „Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe ihn schweigen lassen, bis er den nötigen Respekt gelernt hat", antwortete sie.

Lucius seufzte. „So sehr es mir gefallen würde, niemals mehr etwas von ihm zu hören oder zu sehen, müssen wir doch im Kopf behalten, wer er ist. Er ist Lord Potters Cousin und wir müssen ihm gegenüber eine gewisse… Zuvorkommenheit zeigen."

Narcissas Augen wurden groß und sie sagte: „Sicher erwartet Lord Potter nicht von uns, dass wir uns von diesem… diesem Jungen beschimpfen lassen. Es ist wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass sie im gleichen Haus aufgezogen wurden!"

„Ja, aber trotzdem denke ich, dass du darauf achten solltest, unseren Lord nicht zu verärgern, indem du seinen Verwandten unglücklich machst", erwiderte ihr Mann. „Geh hin, Narcissa und mach wieder gut, was du ihm letzte Nacht angetan hast."

Sie stand auf und starrte ihren Mann finster an. „Wieder gut machen? Vielleicht solltest du derjenige sein, der diese ungezogene Laus versorgt! Du bist doch auch derjenige, der sich Sorgen um seinen Gemütszustand macht!"

„Das stimmt, aber ich bin es nicht gewesen, der ihn stumm gemacht hat", lächelte Lucius.

Narcissa straffte sich und verließ den Raum. Warum mussten ausgerechnet sie sich mit so einer Aufgabe rumplagen und den Aufpasser für einen Muggeljungen spielen? Oh, ihre Freundinnen würden erschaudern, wenn sie das wüssten. Nun, ihre früheren Freundinnen würden das. Sie stieg die Stufen hoch und ging zu Dudleys Zimmer im Ostflügel des Hauses. Leise klopfte sie an, erinnerte sich aber erst dann daran, dass er ihr ja nicht antworten konnte.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie ihn auf seinem Bett sitzend. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und einen wütenden Blick im Gesicht.

Sie hob das Kinn, entschlossen, vor dem aufsässigen Teenager nicht zu buckeln. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Lektion, wie Sie mit mir reden sollen, gelernt, Mr. Dursley. Ich werde Ihnen Ihre Stimme unter der Bedingung zurückgeben, dass Sie sie zukünftig weise nutzen. Kein Anschreien in irgendeiner Art, wenn Sie mit jemandem in diesem Haus reden. Ist das klar?"

Dudley starrte sie eine Weile an und es wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich wirklich seine Stimme nicht zurückgeben würde, wenn er nicht einverstanden war.

Er nickte.

„Sehr gut", antwortete Narcissa, zog ihren Zauberstab und stellte Dudleys Stimme wieder her. „Nun, was ist das für ein Gerät, die Sie gestern Abend gefordert haben?"

„Ein Fernseher", sagte Dudley und war froh, dass sie das Thema, über das er reden wollte, aufgebracht hatte.

„Was macht dieser… Fernseher?", fragte sie.

Der Junge sah sie entsetzt an. „Sie wissen nicht, was ein Fernseher ist?"

„Sollte ich?", fragte Narcissa pikiert. „Sie werden in magischen Häusern sehr selten Muggelgeräte finden. Magie hat eine wesentlich schnellere und effizientere Art, um alles was wir brauchen zu erschaffen."

„Und was machen Sie zur Unterhaltung?", wollte Dudley neugierig wissen. Wie konnte jemand nur keinen Fernseher haben? Was konnte man sonst tun?

„Man kann seine Freizeit auf vielerlei Art verbringen. Die einen lesen, musizieren oder besuchen Freunde. Jungs in Ihrem Alter fliegen gerne, spielen die unterschiedlichsten Spiele und noch vieles mehr."

„Fliegen? Sie können fliegen? Wie?"

„Auf Besen natürlich!", erwiderte Narcissa.

Dudley schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen, wobei er sich das typische Bild einer Hexe, die auf ihrem Besen flog, vorstellte.

„Ich nehme an, dieser Fernseher ist also ein Gerät zur Unterhaltung?"

Dudley nickte, verschränkte die Arme und seufzte vor Langweile.

„Wir werden sehen, ob wir so einen… Fernseher… bekommen können. Aber nur, wenn Sie sich bemühen, an Ihren Manieren zu arbeiten", fügte sie mit fester Stimme hinzu.

Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach. Ach, alles was er also zu tun hatte war ‚bitte' und ‚danke' zu sagen und dann würde er einen Fernseher erhalten? Das könnte er schaffen. „In Ordnung", meinte er. „Aber halten Sie diesen Zauberstab von mir fern. Ich mag dieses ganze Frea… magische Zeug nicht."

Narcissa zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich werde meinen Zauberstab nicht benützen, wenn ich nicht provoziert werde. Nun, warum kleiden Sie sich nicht an und kommen zum Frühstück, der Tag schreitet schon voran."

„Ich bin angezogen."

Der Blick der Frau ging prüfend über seinen Körper. „Sie haben das gestern schon getragen und es sieht aus, als hätten Sie sogar darin geschlafen."

„Ich habe ja auch nichts anderes!"

Narcissa schaute ihn überrascht an. „Sie haben nichts mitgebracht?"

„Tja, ich hatte keine Zeit um noch zu packen. Ich hatte genügend damit zu tun, um mein Leben zu rennen", sagte Dudley sarkastisch.

„Werden Sie nicht frech, junger Mann!", warnte sie und ihre Hand kroch bereits wieder in Richtung ihrer Tasche.

Dudley sah das und schluckte. „Tut mir leid."

Narcissa war zufrieden mit dieser Entschuldigung. „Nun, dann werden wir wohl eine Garderobe kaufen müssen." In Gedanken sah sie sich schon endlich wieder draußen beim Einkaufen.

„Ich darf das Haus aber nicht verlassen", erinnerte sie Dudley.

Ihr Blick zuckte zu ihm, als sie aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen wurde. „Stimmt, ich auch nicht, aber wenn es Lord Potter gestattet, dann können wir verkleidet gehen. Es gibt verschiedenste Wege, wie wir unser Erscheinungsbild verändern können."

Dudley fragte sich, wie ‚verändert' sie ihn haben wollte. Einkaufen war wahrscheinlich das Letzte, dass er gerne tat, vor allem wenn es um Kleidung ging, aber die Aussicht, irgendwohin zu gehen und etwas Normales zu tun, gefiel ihm. Außerdem waren diese Freaks doch stinkreich. Vielleicht ließen sie ihn auch andere Sachen kaufen, wenn sie schon mal dabei waren.

„Gut", nickte er.

„Also schön, dann schreibe ich sofort an Lord Potter", sagte sie. Als sie den Raum verließ, fühlte sie sich, als hätte sich etwas für sie geändert. Endlich hatte sie wieder etwas zu tun, eine Art Mission sogar und die Eintönigkeit ihres Lebens in Verborgenheit fühlte sich etwas erträglicher an. Sie dachte darüber nach, was zu tun war. Vielleicht hatte ihr Dudley Dursley genau die Art Ablenkung beschafft, die sie so nötig hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spät am Nachmittag lag Hermine vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum der Vertrauensschüler und schlief. Ihr Buch lag geöffnet auf dem Boden über ihrem Kopf, während sie bäuchlings auf dem Flokati lag. Sie war in der letzten Nacht lange aufgeblieben, hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht und war nun zu müde, um sich noch länger wach halten zu können.

So fand sie Harry, als er sich an die Plätze erinnerte, die sie in letzter Zeit aufzusuchen schien. Früher war sie häufig in der Bibliothek, aber nun schien sie eher die Orte zu bevorzugen, die etwas abgeschiedener waren. Er vermutete, dass das etwas mit all den Veränderungen in ihrem Leben zu tun hatte – nicht nur ihre Beziehung zu Harry und Draco, wobei sich die Leute immer noch über sie wunderten, sondern auch ihr erst kürzlich entdecktes Erbe von Marlston, das weiterhin das Hauptthema von vielen Diskussionen war. Hermine verstand zwar deren Neugierde, aber es war ihr sehr unangenehm, wenn sie dumm angeglotzt oder mit zu vielen Fragen bombardiert wurde. Daher wich sie auf privatere Rückzugsorte aus.

Harry setzte sich leise neben sie auf den Boden und dachte darüber nach, dass er ganz genau wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. Aber über die Jahre hatte er sich an seinen Bekanntheitsgrad gewöhnt. Er war immer schon berühmt gewesen oder jetzt vielleicht sogar berüchtigt. Er hatte gelernt, wie man diese ganzen neugierigen Blicke am Besten übersah und so normal als möglich weitermachte.

Sein Blick verweilte auf ihr, und er bemerkte, wie sexy ihre Schenkel aussahen, da ihr Rock im Schlaf unschuldig hoch gerutscht war. Das Licht des Feuers flackerte und ließ ihre Haut warm schimmern. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und fuhr mit der Hand über die seidige Sanftheit ihres Beines. Sie regte sich ein wenig, wachte aber nicht auf.

Harrys Herz klopfte schneller und er rutschte mit der Hand höher, während seine Hand den Rock mit hochzog, bis er ihren Po erreichte. Er brummte zustimmend bei dem verlockendem Anblick ihrer sanften Rundung, die sich ihm präsentierte und zog ihr Höschen ebenfalls höher, damit sie noch mehr entblößt wurde. Sie sieht einfach… zum anbeißen aus, dachte er innerlich aufstöhnend – die cremige Haut dort war äußerst verführerisch. Er beugte sich hinunter und biss sanft in die Mulde zwischen ihrem Hintern und ihrem Oberschenkel, wobei sein Haar nach unten fiel und sie kitzelte.

Mit einem Ruck wachte sie auf, keuchte und hob ihren Kopf, um ihn über die Schulter anzusehen. „Harry!"

Er blickte sie spitzbübisch an und meinte: „Ich musste das einfach tun… dein Hintern sieht einfach zu gut aus. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, hinein zu beißen."

Sie kicherte leise. „Deine Haare kitzeln mich, du weißt doch, wie empfindlich ich dort bin."

„Ja, ich weiß", lächelte er. Er beugte sich vor und biss in ihre andere Backe um sie zu markieren, wobei das Gefühl sie erneut zum Kichern brachte. Harry wackelte noch absichtlich mit dem Kopf um sie mit den Haaren noch mehr zu kitzeln.

„Harry! Hör auf!", lachte sie und hob den Po hoch, um ihn abzuschütteln.

Er lachte, rutschte hoch und legte sich neben sie. Sie küssten sich eine Zeitlang innig und seufzten behaglich. „Du solltest all deine Röcke kürzer machen", erklärte er dann. „Dein Hintern ist einfach zu süß, um ihn zu verstecken."

„Du bist ja verrückt", schalt sie und schenkte ihm eine Reihe kleiner Küsse.

„Ich könnte dich ewig küssen", flüsterte Harry zwischen den Küssen.

„Dann mach das doch", antwortete sie und drückte sich fest an ihn.

Er legte den Kopf auf seinen Arm. „A propos Küsse, möchtest du etwas Lustiges hören?"

„Was?"

„Ron hat mich geküsst", erzählte er grinsend.

„Was?!", rief Hermine aus. „Du machst nur Spaß, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wollte ausprobieren, ob er bi ist. Daher hat er mich gepackt und mir einen aufgedrückt."

Hermine starrte ihn mit geschockt aufgerissenem Mund an. Sie fragte sich, ob er sie verarschen wollte. „Und was hast du getan?"

„Nichts", antwortete Harry. „Ich war zu verblüfft. Er fing zu husten an und spuckte um sich, als wenn ihm auf einmal schlecht geworden wäre. Ich denke, er hat herausgefunden, dass er nicht auf Jungs steht."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das passt irgendwie gar nicht zu ihm, Harry."

„Er vermisst uns und ist im Moment ziemlich verwirrt über das alles."

„Gut, aber sag es Draco lieber nicht", meinte sie. „Du weißt, dass er es falsch auffassen würde."

„Sag Draco was lieber nicht?", erklang eine Stimme von hinten. Der Blonde hatte gerade die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum geöffnet und nur den letzten Teil gehört.

Die beiden anderen sahen einander an und waren nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollten. „Nichts", erwiderte Harry schließlich.

Draco kam ganz ins Zimmer. „Wenn es nichts ist, warum könnt ihr es mir dann nicht sagen?" Er zog seine Krawatte hinunter und warf sie zusammen mit seinen Roben über die Rückenlehne des Sofas, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Es ist etwas, das von dir höchstwahrscheinlich falsch interpretiert würde", sagte Harry. „Keine große Sache."

„Dann erzähl es mir", antwortete Draco. „Keine große Sache, ja? Oder fangen wir jetzt an, Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben?"

„Erklär es ihm, Harry", forderte ihn Hermine auf. „Ich bin sicher, dass er es versteht."

Harry warf ihr einen verstimmten Blick zu. War sie nicht diejenige gewesen, die ihm gerade noch vorgeschlagen hatte, es Draco nicht zu erzählen? Nun schob sie ihm alles zu! „Na gut", seufzte er. „Es war wirklich nichts, Draco. Ron… nun, er war etwas durcheinander und er… tja… er…"

Dracos Magen drehte sich bereits um. „Was hat er gemacht?"

„Also… er wollte wissen… na ja, weißt du… ob er bi ist…", fuhr Harry vorsichtig fort.

Dracos Haltung versteifte sich und er ballte rechts und links die Fäuste. „Was hat er gemacht?", zischte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

Harry setzte sich auf und hob die Hand über den Kopf. „Da siehst du!", rief er. „Darum kann ich dir nicht alles sagen. Du reagierst schon über, ehe du alles gehört hast!"

„Was hat er gemacht?", forderte Draco ihn auf. „Deinen Arsch berührt – oder deinen Schwanz? Hat er versucht, dir einen zu blasen?"

„Nein! Nichts davon!", rief Harry. „Verdammt noch mal! Setz dich und ich werde es dir erzählen. Aber ich lass dich nicht hinter ihm her rennen, denn es war keine große Sache!"

„Ich beurteile, ob es eine große Sache war oder nicht", sagte Draco. „Sag es mir einfach."

„Ein Kuss", erklärte Hermine. „Es war nur ein kleiner Kuss."

„Ich habe ihn nicht einmal zurück geküsst", fügte Harry hinzu, bemerkte aber, wie sich die Farbe in Dracos Gesicht zu einem wütenden Rot änderte. „Es war nur ein kleiner Schmatzer und vorüber, ehe ich überhaupt gemerkt habe, was er tut. Er mochte es nicht und hat fast gekotzt."

„Und was ist mit dir, Harry, hast du es gemocht?", fragte Draco mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

„Was? Nein!", verteidigte sich Harry. „Ich bin völlig überrumpelt worden! Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war es sogar ziemlich komisch. Eben keine große Sache."

„Keine große Sache?", fragte Draco nach. „Sag mir, wie würdest du fühlen, wenn es Hermine gewesen wäre, die er geküsst hätte?"

„Ich… nun…" Harry sah Hermine an. Nein, der Gedanke, dass Ron sie küssen würde, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Das ist ein Unterschied, denn das hätte ihm gefallen. Er hat es kein Stück genossen, mich zu küssen."

„Gut, was wenn Blaise mich packen und küssen würde?", versuchte es Draco wieder. „Wie würdest du dich dann fühlen?"

Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr Harry heiße Wut. „Ich würde ihn verdammt noch mal umbringen!", rief er zornig. „Aber auch das ist ein Unterschied, Draco. Blaise und du habt eine Vergangenheit. Er ist bi und ihm würde das auch gefallen!"

„Ist das wirklich wichtig, Harry?", lächelte Draco höhnisch. „Zählt es denn nur, wenn die beteiligten Personen es auch genießen? Wie ist es mit Respekt gegenüber der Tatsache, dass die andere Person eine Beziehung mit einem anderen führt? Zählt das etwa nicht?"

„Draco, bitte beruhige dich", sagte Hermine. Sie seufzte tief. „Du hast Recht, Ron hätte daran denken müssen, dass Harry eine Beziehung mit uns führt und er hätte ihn nicht küssen dürfen. Aber Ron hat es in letzter Zeit nicht leicht gehabt und er versucht, mit seinen Gefühlen zurecht zu kommen. Er denkt seine Taten nicht richtig durch…"

„Hör auf, Entschuldigungen für ihn zu suchen, Hermine", fauchte Draco. „Ich möchte nichts über die Probleme des armen Wiesels hören! Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich weiß, dass er dich vorher schon geküsst und berührt hat, aber wenigstens war ich zu dieser Zeit noch nicht auf der Bildfläche. Aber er weiß, dass Harry mit uns zusammen ist und hört trotzdem nicht auf, sich in unsere Beziehung einzumischen!"

„Er kann sich nicht einmischen", sagte Harry fest. Er stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Wir sind uns sicher und du weißt das. Keiner kann sich einmischen, außer wir lassen das zu und das wird nicht passieren."

Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls und trat zu den beiden. Sie sah von einem zum anderen und meinte: „Es ist klar, dass wir einander auf vielen verschiedenen Ebenen brauchen. Auf keinen Fall kann Ron oder sonst jemand die Triade zerschlagen."

Draco schaute sie an. „Die Triade deiner Eltern wurde aber gebrochen."

Hermine sah ihn einige Augenblicke lang an. „Wir wissen aber eigentlich nichts über die Details, oder? Aber ich weiß, dass Harry lieben kann. Tom Riddle kann das nicht. Harry liebt dich, Draco, er liebt uns. Ist es nicht das, was zählt?"

Dracos Augen wanderten von Hermines zu Harrys. Sie sahen sich kurz innig an und dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck weicher. „Ja, das zählt", flüsterte er.

In diesem Augenblick kamen sie alle zusammen, die Arme flogen umeinander und streichelten, griffen und liebkosten. Lippen fanden andere Lippen, Nacken und Gesichter und küssten verzweifelte Pfade auf erhitzte Haut. „Ich liebe euch beide so sehr", flüsterte Draco, während sie ihn nach unten auf den Flokati zogen, so an seiner Kleidung zerrten, dass die Knöpfe flogen und Reißverschlüsse öffneten.

Hermine und Harry küssten seine alabasterfarbene Haut, Zähne kratzten über sensible Zonen und Zungen leckten über seinen Körper. „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich", raunten sie mit Lippen an Lippen, an den Hälsen, Brustwarzen und auf den Bäuchen. Lippen schmeckten über Schenkel, Hüften und Glieder – jedwede Kleidung war abgeworfen worden und Haut liebkoste Haut. Langes Haar strich über Körper – blond, goldbraun und schwarz und bewegte sich in einem sinnlichen Tanz über einem Gewirr von Gliedmaßen und Leibern. Finger tauchten ein und vergruben sich, streichelten und massierten, berührten und drückten. Stöhnen, Ächzen und tiefes Seufzen erklang, die Geräusche von Haut, die auf Haut klatschte und feuchtes, heißes Saugen.

Sie liebten sich, bis sie nichts mehr geben konnten und lagen anschließend völlig erschöpft auf dem Teppich. Draco schlang die Arme um seine beiden Lover und flüsterte: „Mein."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nymphadora Tonks stand im Foyer des Grimmauld Platzes und jeder Zentimeter an ihr sah aus wie ein Muggel. Narcissa kam herein und warf ihr einen angeekelten Blick zu. „Was machst du hier, Nymphadora?"

„Harry bat mich, seinen Cousin und dich zum Einkaufen zu begleiten", antwortete Tonks fröhlich.

Narcissa hatte seit diesem Morgen, als sie Lord Potter geschrieben hatte, auf eine Antwort von ihm gewartet, aber nicht mit der Frau vor sich gerechnet. „Nun, danke für das Angebot, aber ich schaffe das auch sicher ohne deine Hilfe ziemlich gut", gab sie zurück.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber du hast noch niemals in einem Muggelladen eingekauft und ich glaube, dass du dabei ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen könntest. Außerdem würde es Harry nicht erlauben, dass du mit Dudley ohne extra Schutz gehst", antwortete Tonks.

„Muggelladen? Wer hat etwas über Einkaufen in einem Muggelladen gesagt? Dudley lebt nun in der magischen Welt. Er wird sich entsprechend kleiden."

„Es ist nicht sicher für euch beide, in der magischen Welt umher zu laufen. In der Menge der Muggel seid ihr geschützter. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Dudley Dursley sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn er Roben tragen müsste, denn er ist nicht daran gewöhnt. Ich habe bereits einige von Harrys Galleonen in Muggelgeld umgewandelt, wenn du dich also beeilst und dich fertig tarnst, könnten wir gehen."

Narcissa stand da und sah die andere Frau an, während sie versuchte, die Sache mit dem Einkaufen in der Muggelwelt zu verdauen. Tonks atmete ungeduldig aus. „Harry lässt dich sonst nicht gehen. Also bedeutet das für dich, es entweder so zu akzeptieren oder zu Hause zu bleiben."

Narcissa war gereizt. „Ich nehme an, ich habe keine andere Wahl", meinte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Dann komm mit, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man sich als Muggel anzieht. Du musst mir helfen, meine Roben zu ändern, da du ja offenbar den Muggelstil kennst."

„Zu lernen, sich jederzeit an jede Situation anzupassen ist eine sehr praktische Fähigkeit", lächelte Tonks, während sie der majestätischen Frau die Stufen hinauf folgte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dudley saß zwischen den beiden Hexen auf dem Rücksitz einer schwarzen Limousine, während sie zu einem noblen Kaufhaus inmitten Londons fuhren. Sie sahen halbwegs normal in ihrer Aufmachung aus, aber irgendwie waren die Federn, die aus ihren Hüten heraus stachen, doch ein wenig zuviel des Guten. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Die andere Hexe, Tonks, sah genauso lächerlich in ihren hellgrünen Schuhen aus. Warum konnten sie denn nichts Normales tragen – wie zum Beispiel ein einfaches Kleid? Sie dachten, dass sie wie Muggel angezogen waren, aber Dudley war der Meinung, dass es aussah, als hätte ihnen ein Blinder die Sachen ausgesucht. Es würde schrecklich peinlich mit den beiden werden, dachte er.

Sein Magen knurrte, als sie einige seiner Lieblingsplätze zum Essen passierten. Er hatte seit dem Beginn seiner Qual kaum etwas gegessen, da er Angst davor hatte, was diese Freaks in ihr Essen taten. Er sehnte sich nach etwas Normalem, etwas Bekanntem. Die gelben Bögen von McDonalds riefen geradezu nach ihm und er drehte den Kopf, während sie vorbei fuhren und der Duft von Pommes und Hamburgern seine Sinne reizte.

Narcissa hatte einen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie an den Muggeln vorbei kamen, die auf dem Gehsteig flanierten. Das war definitiv nicht die Art Ausflug, die sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa und Tonks saßen im Wartebereich der Umkleiden in der Männerabteilung, während Dudley die verschiedensten Outfits anprobierte, die ihm von der Verkäuferin ausgesucht worden waren. Diese vermutete, dass die ältere der beiden Frauen Dudleys Mutter war und brachte den Muggeljungen heraus, um ihr jedes neue Ensemble zu zeigen. Der Junge blickte finster und ungeduldig drein und wartete nur darauf, dass die Folter des Kleidereinkaufens endlich vorüber wäre.

„Nein, nein", sagte Narcissa wieder und ihr spitzes Gesicht blickte missbilligend. „Das hier ist viel zu gewöhnlich. Was für ein Stoff ist das? Ich will Ihre besten Sachen sehen!"

Bald war eine Riege von Verkäufern um Dudley versammelt, die versuchten, Narcissas exklusiven Geschmack zu befriedigen. Der Junge konnte nicht glauben, was für eine Menge Sachen die Frau kaufen wollte. Warum zu Teufel sollte er so gut aussehen, wenn alles was er tun durfte war, sich den ganzen Tag in einem Haus zu verstecken? Er war müde vom ständigen An- und Ausziehen und die Bemerkungen von Narcissa, die ewig „Dreh dich" oder „Steh nicht krumm" lauteten.

Zwei Stunden später waren die Klamotten in Taschen verpackt und Tonks zog das Muggelgeld aus der Tasche und versuchte heraus zu finden, wie man damit zahlte. Dudley sah ihr verwirrtes Gesicht und hielt die Hand auf. „Geben Sie her, ich zahle." Sie reichte es ihm dankbar und wartete bei Narcissa, während der Junge zur Kasse ging. Als er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand versteckte er etwas von dem Geld in der Vordertasche seiner Hose.

Der Verkäufer an der Kasse freute sich über solch einen großen Einkauf. Er beäugte neugierig die beiden Frauen hinter Dudley und fragte sich, wer sie wohl waren, da sie so wohlhabend auftraten. „Ist das deine Mutter?", erkundigte er sich bei Dudley, als er ihm das Restgeld reichte.

Dudley schaute kurz in das Gesicht des Angestellten und meinte: „Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen gar nicht wissen, was sie ist."

Das interessierte den Verkäufer nur noch mehr. „Ist sie berühmt?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo ist die Toilette?"

„Dort", zeigte der Mann die Richtung an.

Dudley beendete das Bezahlen und ging zurück zu Narcissa und Tonks. „Ich gehe zur Toilette", verkündete er.

Tonks nickte. „Wir warten hier."

Dudley wandte sich ab und schlenderte davon, sah sich währenddessen aber nach den Ausgängen um. Er warf einen Blick zurück auf die beiden Hexen, die sich zu unterhalten schienen, ehe er sich hinter einem Ständer voller Anzüge duckte und sich zum Aufzug schlich. Endlich war er frei! Und das Beste war, dass er Geld hatte, welches nur darauf wartete, ausgegeben zu werden!

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron war auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zurück nach Gryffindor. Sein Kopf war voll mit Hausaufgaben, die er noch erledigen musste. Er hatte zuvor niemals gemerkt, wie stark er sich früher auf Hermines Hilfe verlassen hatte, bis sie nicht länger mit ihm zusammen war. Es war hart gewesen, sich selbst auf das Lernen zu konzentrieren und er tat sich schwer damit.

Er lief um eine Ecke und verlangsamte seinen Schritt, als er Malfoy auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Korridors auftauchen sah. Sein Blut fing zu kochen an – wie jedes Mal, wenn er diesen Volltrottel sah. Ron hasste alles an ihm. Alles! Er drehte das Gesicht weg und versuchte so zu tun als gäbe es Malfoy gar nicht, während er näher kam. Aber plötzlich fühlte er einen Schmerz, da sein Rücken gegen die Wand geknallt wurde und ein wütender Malfoy nur Zentimeter entfernt in sein Gesicht knurrte.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", brüllte Ron. „Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?"

tbc

* * *

Oh-oh… was denkt ihr, hat Draco wohl mit Ron vor? Sicher nichts Gutes, oder? Und was meint ihr zu Dudley? Ich muss echt über diesen Typen lachen 'ggg'…


	53. Der freche Professor

Kapitel 53

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke, Schuffi… wie immer wäre ich viel schlechter ohne dich!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

**Kapitel 53**

**Der freche Professor **

Ein Zauberstab bohrte sich seitlich in seine Rippen und Malfoys wütendes Geicht war nur Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt. Alles, was Ron zu sagen einfiel war: „Verpiss dich, Malfoy!" Er versuchte, ihn weg zu schieben, konnte den Blonden aber nicht bewegen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Glück du hast, Wiesel?", zischte Malfoy. „Würdest du gerne wissen, was mit dem letzten Kerl passiert ist, der seinen Mund auf Harry gelegt hat?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich verstehend und gleichzeitig ungläubig. Harry hatte es ihm gesagt! Harry hatte Malfoy von dem Kuss erzählt! Wie konnte er nur? Warum tat er ihm das an? Er fühlte sich verraten, war angewidert und wütend.

„Es war nicht so wie du denkst, Malfoy!", fauchte er und schubste Draco fort. Aber dieser kam sofort wieder näher.

„Weißt du, du armer Junge, ich habe deine Anwesenheit bisher toleriert, weil du ihnen wichtig bist. Ich habe mich sogar ihnen zuliebe bei dir entschuldigt", sagte Draco mit funkelnden Augen, „aber du bist losgeprescht und hast das alles mit dieser Aktion bei Harry versaut! Also, Wiesel, ich will, dass du dich verdammt noch mal von den beiden fern hältst!"

„Hau doch ab, du kannst doch nicht einfach bestimmen, mit wem sie befreundet sein wollen", knurrte Ron, dessen Gesicht beinahe so rot wie seine Haare waren. „Ich bin nicht schwul, du bedauernswerter Idiot, daher brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass etwas mit Harry geschieht."

„Du bist nicht gut genug für sie", stichelte Draco. „Du bist dumm und erbärmlich. Kein Wunder, dass sie von dir gelangweilt waren."

Ron drehte sich vor Zorn knurrend um, packte mit einer Hand Dracos Zauberstab und schubste ihn mit einer Seite des Körpers. Der Blonde ließ seinen Stab nicht los und zog Ron mit sich auf den Boden, wobei er ihn mit seiner freien Hand auf den Kopf schlug. Ron rollte sich weg und begrub Dracos Arm unter sich, während er immer noch an dessen Stab zerrte.

„Lass meinen Zauberstab los!", stieß Malfoy wütend hervor.

„Weshalb? Damit du mich verhexen kannst?", fuhr Ron ihn bissig an.

Draco hörte auf, sich zu wehren und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Dann fing er zu lachen an und ließ seinen Stab los. „Weißt du was, Wiesel?", gluckste er, drückte sich von dem Rothaarigen weg und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand. „Mach doch und benutze ihn an mir, denn sie werden wegen dieses kleinen Zusammenstosses dann nicht auf mich ärgerlich sein. Nein, auf dich sind sie dann wütend! Also los, mach was du willst!"

Der Gryffindor stand auf, hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand und starrte auf Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht hinunter.

„Was ist denn?", spottete Draco. „Hast du nicht genügend Eier dafür? Wie rührend!"

„Pass auf, was du dir wünschst, Malfoy", warnte Ron.

„Oh nein, jetzt habe ich aber Angst", lachte der Blonde. „Du bist schwach, Wiesel, genauso wie dein dummer, blutsveräterischer Vater!"

Ron hob den Zauberstab. „Sei bloß vorsichtig!"

„Es ist doch wahr", fuhr Draco fort. „Du glaubst an diesen ganzen Bockmist, was das Zurückweisen deiner Dunklen Natur angeht. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass einige deiner Brüder wenigstens ein halbes Gehirn haben und Percy sah die Schwäche deines Vaters…"

„Halt dein verdammtes Maul", fauchte Ron. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Aber jetzt haben es die Zwillinge, Fred und George endlich kapiert", fuhr Draco fort.

„Du bist verrückt!", sagte der Rothaarige und starrte ihn finster an.

„Es stimmt", lächelte Draco wissend. „Sie üben die dunklen Künste und haben festgestellt, dass sie ihre gesteigerten Kräfte wirklich genießen. Und sie haben gemerkt, wie falsch ihre Eltern doch gelegen haben."

„Halt deine dreckige Klappe", zischte Ron und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung des Blonden.

„Warum denkst du, geht ihr Scherzartikelladen so gut?", wurde er weiter provoziert. „Nun, da sie in den Kreis aufgenommen wurden, sind die dunklen Familien Stammkunden in ihrem Geschäft. Wir kümmern uns um die unseren, weißt du? Wie viele dunkle Reinblüter sind arm? Hm? Siehst du jetzt, wie dein Vater deine Familie unnötigerweise hat leiden lassen?"

„Lüge!", schrie Ron.

„Und die kleine Ginevra", redete Draco weiter, „beginnt sich ein anderes Leben zu wünschen. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis sie…"

„Petrificus Totalus!", rief der Gryffindor, versteinerte Malfoy und schnitt ihm so sofort das Wort ab. Er kam näher und trat ihn hart in den Magen, aber das war, als würde er eine Wand treten, hart und unnachgiebig. Er war nicht einmal sicher, ob Draco das überhaupt spüren konnte. „Du bist ein dreckiger Lügner, Malfoy", knurrte er. „Wenn du jemals wieder über meine Familie sprichst, wird es mir egal sein, was du für Harry und Hermine bist. Ich mache der Sache dann ein für alle mal ein Ende!" Er warf den Zauberstab auf Dracos versteinertes Gesicht und sah zu, wie er dort abprallte und auf den Boden fiel. Dann wandte er sich ab und rannte davon, zurück nach Gryffindor und dem großen Plappermaul, Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Hermine den Korridor herunter, stützt die Hände in die Hüften und setzte einen strafenden Blick auf. Sie blieb vor Dracos versteinertem Körper stehen und meinte: „Weißt du, ich sollte dich dafür, dass du Ron dermaßen provoziert hast, einfach so lassen. Harry ist ziemlich sauer, dass du deinen Mund so weit aufgerissen hast!" Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und erlöste ihn von dem Zauber.

„Gut, dass Harry meinen Mund so mag", grinste Draco, während er sich an der Wand streckte.

„Das ist nicht witzig", schalt sie. „Harry hat uns etwas im Vertrauen erzählt und du rennst los und geradewegs damit zu Ron!"

„Ach, komm schon, Liebes", sagte Draco, als er wieder auf den Beinen war. „Sei nicht wütend. Ich war derjenige, der verhext wurde."

„Und das hast du auch verdient!", fauchte Hermine. „Warum bist du so unsicher? Denkst du wirklich, dass er eine Bedrohung für dich ist?"

Draco seufzte, lehnte sich zurück an die Wand und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich weiß nicht recht. Ihr drei… habt sechs Jahre lang aneinander geklebt, wieso sollte ich dann nicht glauben, dass er mehr für euch bedeutet?"

„Natürlich bedeutet er uns was. Er ist ein guter Freund!", seufzte Hermine. Sie ging zu ihm und strich mit der Hand über seine Schulter. „Aber das ist auch alles – ein guter Freund."

Draco zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. „Tut mir leid, Liebes. Manchmal kann ich einfach nicht anders. Ich hatte noch niemals zuvor etwas Ähnliches."

Hermine wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und fragte: „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine", antwortete er leise, „ich habe noch nie zuvor so sehr geliebt. Und ich bin noch niemals so sehr zurückgeliebt worden wie von euch beiden. Und jetzt, möchte ich nie mehr ohne das sein. Alles, was das bedrohen könnte – macht mich einfach wahnsinnig."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte sie hingebungsvoll und legte ihre Finger an sein Kinn. Ihre Lippen legten sich auf seine und sie küsste ihn mit all der Liebe, die sie für ihn fühlte. Dracos Arme schlossen sich um sie, als der Kuss inniger wurde.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, fragte er: „Ist Harry wirklich sauer auf mich?"

„Ich glaube, dass er dich mehr versteht, als du denkst", erwiderte sie. „Er spricht gerade mit Ron und versucht den Schaden zu begrenzen. Du hättest aber nicht diese ganzen Sachen über seine Familie sagen sollen."

„Nun ja, aber es stimmte doch."

„Was muss ich tun, dass du damit aufhörst", rief sie aus.

„Schlaf mit mir", grinste er, glitt mit einer Hand über ihren Hintern und drückte ihn.

Sie konnte nicht anders und lächelte, auch wenn sie genau spürte, dass er ihre Worte einfach nicht ernst genug nahm. „Es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich dich für das, was du getan hast, schimpfe und nicht, dass ich mit dir schlafe!"

„Sieh mich als gescholten an. So, jetzt lass uns vögeln." Er drehte sie um, so dass sie an der Wand stand und überfiel ihren Hals mit seinen heißen Lippen, während er sich an sie drückte.

Hermines Atmung beschleunigte sich und hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihren Verstand zu behalten, da er ihre sensible Haut auf diese Art attackierte. Aber sie musste noch etwas klarstellen.

„Draco…", sagte sie atemlos, „ich meine… es ernst… du musst… aufhören, mit… Ron…" Gott, er roch so gut und sein Haar kitzelte ihre Wange.

Draco hob sein Gesicht, so dass es nur einen Atemzug von ihrem entfernt war und drückte seine Erektion mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln in ihren Bauch. „Du kannst mich nicht ändern, Liebes", entgegnete er. „Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du das wirklich willst. Du magst böse Buben, nicht wahr? Du magst es, wie ich dich fühlen lasse?" Seine Hand fuhr zu ihrer Bluse und knetete fest ihre Brust, während er sein Knie beugte, damit er sein hartes Glied gegen ihren Schambereich pressen konnte.

Hermine schloss die Augen, lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an die Wand und stöhnte. „Nein… ich möchte, dass du gut bist."

„Ach, wirklich?", erwiderte er und leckte an ihrem Ohr, spielte mit der Zunge daran und blies darüber. „Miss MARLSTON, Geliebte von zwei dunklen Zauberern, wobei einer davon ein Dunkler Lord ist, mag gute Jungs – wirklich?"

Ihre Augen schlugen auf. Sie sah ihn an, während sie an seinen Lippen keuchte und abstreiten wollte, was er gerade gesagt hat – aber sie wusste, dass es eine Lüge wäre.

„Ich wette, dass du nun schon so nass bist, dass man denken könnte, dass du gerade beim Schwimmen warst", flüsterte er rau. „Habe ich Recht, Liebes - ist dein Höschen feucht? Wenn ich nur daran denke, wird mir schon ganz anders."

Sie stöhnte bei seinen Worten kehlig auf und hob ein Bein, um es ihm um den Schenkel zu legen und ihn so näher an sich zu ziehen. „Mach es, Draco, mach es mir hart."

Seine Hand fuhr unter ihren Rock, erfasste ein Stück ihres Slips und wollte es gerade weg zerren als ihm einfiel, dass sie immer noch im Korridor waren und jederzeit jemand vorbei kommen konnte.

Er trat zurück, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in den nächstgelegenen Raum, der zufälligerweise McGonagalls Klassenzimmer war.

Hermine war eine hormongeladene, flatternde Masse. Es war ihr egal, wo sie es taten, solange es getan wurde. Er hielt ihre Hand fest und führte sie durch den Mittelgang nach vorne.

„Verwandlungsunterricht", sagte Draco grinsend zu ihr. „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie es wäre, wenn ich dich hier nehme." Er riss sie in die Arme, kaum dass sie vor McGonagalls Pult standen. „Stell dir vor, Liebes, dass die gesamte Klasse hier sitzt und uns beobachtet." Dann grinste er verschmitzt und fügte hinzu: „Ich bin der Professor."

Sie kicherte, während sie ihren Körper an ihm rieb. „Du siehst aber gar nicht wie McGonagall aus!"

„Danke dafür, Merlin!", lächelte er zurück. Dann wurde er ernst und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. „Miss Granger, Sie waren ein ungezogenes Mädchen! Ich habe gehört, dass Sie mit feuchtem Höschen in meinem Klassenzimmer gesessen und sich dabei heimlich selbst berührt haben!"

Hermine lachte. „Draco!"

„Wer?", fragte dieser steif. „Sie werden mich mit Professor ansprechen oder unter den Konsequenzen zu leiden haben!"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und lachte. „Also gut, PROFESSOR. Ja, ich bin sehr, sehr böse gewesen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit unartige Gedanken über Sie gehabt. Ich habe kein Wort verstanden, dass Sie gesagt haben, weil ich mit der Vorstellung zu beschäftigt war, wieder und wieder auf Ihrem großen Schwanz zu reiten."

„Verstehe", antwortete der ‚Professor'. „Nun, wir können Ihre Noten ja nicht schlechter werden lassen, weil sie eine Obsession wegen meines herrlich geschmeidigen und harten Schwanzes haben, oder?"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sehr gut", fuhr der ‚Professor' fort, „dann beginnt unverzüglich Ihre Bestrafung. Zuerst, runter mit dem Slip."

„Aber Professor!", sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme nahm einen schrillen Tonfall an, „alle sehen zu! Was werden sie denken, wenn sie mein feuchtes Höschen sehen?"

„Sie werden denken, dass Sie das geile kleine Mädchen sind, das Sie vorgeben zu sein!", erwiderte er. „Also, los jetzt."

„Ja, Professor", gab sie zurück, steckte die Hände unter ihren Rock und ließ ihren Slip auf den Boden gleiten. Sie trat heraus und hob ihn auf. „Hier, Professor", sagte sie zuckersüß.

Draco hob ihn an die Nase und inhalierte den Duft. „Mm, ja, sehr nett. Sie waren unartig. Legen Sie sich nun auf meinen Schreibtisch und zeigen Sie der Klasse Ihre nasse kleine Öffnung."

Hermines Augen wurden groß und sie entgegnete gespielt entsetzt: „Aber Professor, können wir das nicht an einem privaten Platz machen?"

„Nein, Miss Granger", antwortete er. „Sie haben dieses Höschen auch nicht an einem privaten Ort nass gemacht, deshalb werden Sie wohl Ihr kleines Problem an einem öffentlicheren Ort beheben müssen. Legen Sie sich auf den Rücken auf den Schreibtisch."

Hermine ging zu besagtem Tisch und legte sich, Draco angrinsend, darauf.

„Beine hoch, Miss Granger", befahl er. „Und so weit auseinander, dass jeder einen guten Blick auf ihr rosiges Fleisch hat." Hermine gehorchte und fühlte, wie sie feuchter wurde, da sich Draco über die Lippen leckte und sich seine Augen lustvoll verdunkelt hatten. „Sehr hübsch, Miss Granger. Machen Sie es sich selbst mit den Fingern, damit wir dabei zusehen können." Er setzte sich hinter einen der vorderen Tische und beobachte sie, während seine Hand hinunter zu seiner Erektion rutschte.

„Was immer Sie wünschen, Professor", erwiderte sie und blickte auf sein verlangendes Gesicht, während sie mit der Hand an ihrem Körper entlang glitt, ihren Rock hob und aus dem Weg zog. Ihre Füße standen auf dem Schreibtisch und die Beine lagen weit gespreizt in Richtung der ‚Klasse'. Als ihre Finger über ihre Klitoris fuhren, stöhnte sie erregt auf, schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie hörte, wie Draco an seinem Platz ebenfalls stöhnte und lächelte versteckt, während sie weiterhin mit den Fingern über ihre sensiblen Zonen fuhr, mehr Feuchtigkeit herauslockte und sie auf ihrem Kitzler verteilte. Sie kreiste darüber und spielte mit dem geschwollenen, kleinen Knubbel. Ihre Beine zitterten, als sie die Hüften vom Pult hob und ihre Finger in einem langsamen Rhythmus bewegte. „Mache ich das richtig, Professor?", keuchte sie.

„Oh, ja… Miss Granger", keuchte er zurück. Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu und sah, dass er seinen Penis nun heraus genommen und in der Hand hatte, wobei er ihm eine ähnliche Behandlung zukommen ließ. „Fuck."

„Was war das, Professor? Haben Sie eben ‚Fuck' gesagt?"

„Ja, Miss Granger."

„Na, also dann…", antwortete sie und schob sich zwei Finger tief in ihre Vagina. Sie bewegte sie rhythmisch und ihre Säfte flossen heraus, während sie sich selbst vögelte. Dann hob sie in einer fließenden Bewegung ihre Hüften und stöhnte, wenn ihre Finger immer wieder tief eindrangen. Mit geschlossenen Lidern gab sie sich dem Gefühl hin, bis sie plötzlich spürte, dass ihr Handgelenk festgehalten wurde.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Draco, der zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen stand und ihre Hand von ihrer nassen Öffnung wegzog. „Zeit für etwas anderes, Miss Granger", sagte er rau.

„Und was wird das sein, Professor?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Der einzige Weg, um Ihr Problem zu lösen wird sein, Ihrer Fantasie nachzugeben", antwortete er und positionierte sich mit seinem Glied an ihrem Eingang. „Ich werde Sie jetzt vögeln, Miss Granger. Hier, vor der ganzen Klasse. Sie stellen sich alle vor, es ebenfalls mit Ihnen zu tun." Er drang schnell tief in sie ein, was Hermine ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte. „Ich werde es immer und immer wieder mit Ihnen treiben." Er fing an, in ihre heißen Tiefen zu stoßen. „Ich mache weiter, bis Ihr Problem vorbei ist."

„Das ist… sehr… selbstlos von Ihnen, Professor", gab Hermine keuchend zurück, während ihr Körper durch seine kraftvollen Bewegungen in Flammen aufging. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren Beinen und zogen sie an sich. „Ah! Du bist so verdammt tief, Draco!", ächzte sie.

„Klasse Ding, so ein Pult. Genau… die… richtige…Höhe", sagte er und stieß betont bei jedem Wort zu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry schnappte sich die Karte des Rumtreibers, ehe er sein Zimmer verließ und dabei einen letzten Blick auf Rons verbissenes Gesicht warf. Er war über Draco verärgert, der zu seinen alten Methoden zurückgekehrt war und Rons Familie verspottet hatte. Er hatte ihm extra gesagt, ihn nicht wegen des Kusses anzugehen, aber offensichtlich hatte es der Slytherin nicht ruhen lassen können. Harry hoffte, dass wenigstens Hermine ein wenig Verstand in Draco bringen konnte, während er versucht hatte, die Gemüter bei Ron zu besänftigen. Dieser war immer noch sauer, aber schon viel ruhiger als zuvor, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt kam.

Nun checkte er die Karte, während er die Schlafraumtreppe herunter stieg und nach den Namen seiner Lover suchte. Im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung fand er sie und sie waren… was? Ihre Namen bewegten sich vor und zurück und stießen rhythmisch gegeneinander. Sie vögelten!

Er hatte Hermine geschickt, damit sie Draco eine ihrer berühmten Predigten hielt und stattdessen trieb sie es mit ihm! „Ich glaub es nicht", murmelte er zu sich selbst, verließ den Gryffindor Turm und eilte zu besagtem Klassenzimmer.

Unterwegs stellte fest, dass es wohl immer an ihm hängen bleiben würde, wenn es um eine Bestrafung ging. Und jetzt… würden die beiden eine bekommen. Er lächelte ob der Möglichkeiten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Dudley Dursley nicht von den Toiletten zurückkam, wurde Tonks nervös. „Man sollte meinen, dass er inzwischen fertig wäre", meinte sie zappelig. „Ich sehe mal nach, was ihn aufgehalten hat."

Narcissa interessierte sich nicht für die Befürchtungen, die sich auf dem Gesicht der jüngeren Frau spiegelten. Gab es etwas, um das man sich Sorgen machen musste? Ein Gefühl der Furcht bildete sich in ihrer Brust, während sie Tonks beobachtete, die zu den Toiletten ging. Sie war verantwortlich für den Jungen und es war natürlich unakzeptabel, dass dabei etwas schief lief.

Tonks stand an der Tür zu den Männern und klopfte. „Dudley?", rief sie. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann trat heraus, der Tonks neugierig beäugte. „Sonst ist niemand da drin", sagte er, während er an ihr vorbei ging.

Sie wandte Narcissa ein sorgenvolles Gesicht zu, die sie noch von dem Ort beobachtete, an dem sie zuvor gestanden hatten. Dann schluckte sie ihre Furcht hinunter und ging auf die misstrauische Frau zu. „Nun… es scheint, als hätten wir ein kleines Problem", sagte sie nervös.

„Was ist los mit ihm?"

„Er ist nicht da", antwortete Tonks. „Er muss sich verlaufen haben."

„Verlaufen?", erwiderte Narcissa. „Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr, Nymphadora. Wenn er fort ist, dann weil er das selbst so wollte." Sie seufzte und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das ist nicht tragbar. Wie soll ich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber treten und ihm erklären, dass ich seinen Cousin verloren habe? Du musst ihn finden, Nymphadora, wir können auf keinen Fall ohne ihn gehen!"

Tonks besorgter Blick verstärkte sich noch. „Glaubst du, dass… sie… ihn geschnappt haben?"

Narcissa riss die Augen auf. „Hoffentlich nicht! Lord Potter würde uns das niemals vergeben. Außerdem, die Art und Weise, wie… sie… sich in der letzten Zeit verhalten haben – ich denke nicht, dass sie sehr diskret aufgetreten wären. Dieses Geschäft würde jetzt bereits in Flammen stehen."

„Nun, dann los. Versuchen wir ihn zu finden", drängte Tonks

„Und wie sollen wir das schaffen?", wollte Narcissa wissen. „Es sind viel zu viele Muggel hier. Er könnte überall sein."

„Jemand könnte ihn gesehen haben. Fragen wir mal", schlug die jüngere Hexe vor und ging zum Aufzug. Narcissa warf die Hände in die Höhe und folgte ihr.

Als sie aus dem Kaufhaus kamen, warf die blonde Frau einen Blick auf die Limousine und hoffte, dass Dudley einfach nur zum Wagen gegangen war und dort wartete. Der Chauffeur stieg aus dem Auto und ging außen herum, um die Tür für sie zu öffnen.

„Ist Mr. Dursley drin?", fragte sie.

„Nein, Madam", gab der Fahrer zurück.

Narcissa seufzte und sah sich nach Tonks um, die eine Gruppe von Teenager befragte, die vor dem Geschäft standen.

„Der fassartige Typ?", hörte sie einen von ihnen sagen. „Ja, der rannte eilig aus dem Kaufhaus. Er flitzte über die Straße – in diese Richtung." Tonks sah Narcissa an und nickte. Dann stiegen sie in die Limousine und die Suche begann.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dudley wusste, dass seine Zeit beschränkt war, denn ihm war klar, dass die Hexen nach ihm suchen würden. Aber er war verdammt noch mal zu hungrig, um jetzt noch umzukehren. So schnell er konnte war er zu dem McDonalds gerannt, denn sie früher am Tag passiert hatten und saß nun inmitten des gewohnten Komforts der roten und gelben Plastikmöbel mit einem großen Hamburger, Pommes und Milchshake auf einem Tablett vor sich.

Er dachte, dass falls er schnell genug aß, vielleicht noch Zeit wäre, um sich einen weiteren zu holen. Vielleicht könnte er sogar eine große Tasche damit füllen und es für später aufheben. Auf diese Weise würde er nicht verhungern müssen, wenn die Freaks ihre Mahlzeiten mit Fledermausmägen und Krötenscheiße aßen. Sicherlich tarnten sie es, damit es wie richtiges Essen aussah, aber Dudley wusste es besser. Er hatte Filme mit Hexen gesehen und die ekligen Dinge, die sie in ihren großen, schwarzen Kesseln kochten.

Dann erstarrte er. Die große, schwarze Limousine tauchte außerhalb des Restaurants auf. Wie zum Teufel hatten sie ihn gefunden? Gruselige, verfluchte Freaks! Wahrscheinlich hatten sie eine Art Zielsuchgerät auf ihn gerichtet. Dudley duckte sich und versteckte sein Gesicht unter dem Tisch. Warum hatten sie nicht einfach im Kaufhaus auf ihn gewartet? Warum mussten sie hierher kommen und ihn so in Verlegenheit bringen? Er wollte doch einfach nur ein anständiges Essen haben, nur ein einziges anständiges Essen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tonks öffnete das Autofenster und ein kleiner Vogel hüpfte auf die Tür und zwitscherte ins Innere.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie den Vogel. Ein paar Tschirper waren die Antwort.

Tonks wandte sich zu Narcissa um. „Er ist da drin." Sie deutete auf das auffällige Gebäude und die ältere Frau runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun, dann hol ihn heraus, Nymphadora", forderte sie ungeduldig.

„Oh nein, Narcissa, du bist seine Beschützerin. Du kommst mit mir", sagte Tonks, die Narcissas Unbehagen, weil diese noch eine Einrichtung der Muggel betreten musste, ziemlich belustigend fand.

Der Chauffeur stand nun an der geöffneten Tür. Narcissa seufzte und verließ nach Tonks den Wagen, wickelte sich aber fester in ihren Mantel. Sie rümpfte die Nase, als sie den Geruch aus dem Gebäude wahrnahm. „Was ist das für ein Ort?"

„Ich glaube, ein Restaurant", meinte Tonks. Sie öffnete für ihre Begleiterin die Tür, die hindurch trat und die Menge an Muggeln mit Abscheu betrachtete. Was für ein Schweinefutter aßen sie hier? „Da ist er", rief Tonks und führte Narcissa zu einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

Dudley duckte sich immer noch weg, bis er ihre Füße sah, die an seinen Tisch kamen. Sein Auftritt war vorüber. Sie hatten ihn gefunden. Langsam hob er den Kopf und schaute beide verlegen an.

„Ich… ähm… war hungrig", erklärte er.

„Sie hätten niemals ohne Schutz gehen dürfen, junger Mann", schimpfte Narcissa. „Ist Ihnen die Gefahr nicht klar, in die Sie sich begeben haben?"

Die anderen Gäste des Restaurants starrten neugierig zu Dudley und den zwei Frauen.

Der Junge sah sich peinlich berührt um. „Könnten Sie sich den Vortrag für später aufheben?", zischte er.

Tonks setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin und sagte leise: „Du hättest sagen können, dass du hungrig bist, dann hätten wir dir etwas besorgt." Sie warf Narcissa, die immer noch stand, einen Blick zu. „Setz dich. Wir können ihn wenigstens zu Ende essen lassen."

Narcissa blickte gedemütigt drein. „Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemals auf einem Plastikstuhl gesessen und ich fange jetzt nicht damit an! Ich warte im Wagen. Beeil dich, Nymphadora." Sie drehte sich um und verließ mit erhobenem Haupt das Restaurant.

Dudley saß ungerührt da und sah sich im Raum um. Er hatte plötzlich den Appetit verloren, da jetzt diese Hexe vor ihm saß und ihn beobachtete.

„Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht einfach ist, mit den Malfoys zu leben", sagte sie. Dudley sah sie merkwürdig an und blickte dann zur Seite. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sich Narcissa viel besser benimmt, als sie das üblicherweise tut. Ich glaube, du hast einen guten Einfluss auf sie." Tonks lächelte ihn an, aber er erwiderte es nicht.

„Hör zu, Dudley. Ich denke, ich bin eine Freundin von Harry und ich würde gern auch deine sein, wenn du es zulässt", fügte sie hinzu.

„Eine Freundin?", sagte der Junge. „Was könnten wir schon gemeinsam haben?"

„Nun, zum einen habe ich nicht immer das Gefühl, dass ich nicht zu allen in der Zauberwelt passe. Sie denken, dass ich ein wenig seltsam bin – anders, weißt du?", versuchte sie näher zu erklären. „Das haben wir gemeinsam."

Dudley schnaubte. Sie würde auch in seiner Welt als seltsam betrachtet werden.

„Nun, das Angebot steht. Wenn du dich in diesem Haus einsam fühlst, kannst du mir eine Eule schicken und ich komme auf einen Besuch vorbei."

Dudley wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Jemand wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen? Ein Teil von ihm war begeistert von dem Angebot, aber die Skepsis in ihm kaufte ihr das nicht ab. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na gut", sagte Tonks gutherzig. „Iss fertig und dann können wir los."

XXXXXXXXXX

Als sie in die Limousine einstiegen, trug Dudley eine große Tasche, die nach dem gleichen Geruch stank, der aus dem Restaurant gedrungen war. Narcissa rümpfte wieder die Nase und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist das für ein schrecklicher Duft?", fragte sie.

„Dudley hat sich etwas Essen für später mitgenommen", antwortete Tonks für ihn.

„Essen? Du nennst das Essen?", rief Narcissa aus. „Sie werden im Haus doch gut versorgt, Mr. Dursley."

„Ich mag das Zeug nicht", murmelte Dudley.

Narcissa sah ihn kurz an und erwiderte: „Wenn Sie nicht mit den Mahlzeiten zufrieden sind, die für Sie gemacht werden, dann informieren Sie die Hauselfen über ihre Vorlieben."

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. Sie kapierte es einfach nicht.

„Und noch etwas, Mr. Dursley. Sie werden niemals mehr heimlich weggehen, ist das klar?"

„Sie sind nicht meine Mutter – ich kann tun, was ich möchte!", fauchte er.

„Ich schlage vor, dass Sie Ihre Worte noch einmal überdenken. Dieses Auftreten wird Ihnen Ihren… Fernseher nicht bescheren", lächelte Narcissa wissend.

Dudley sah sie finster an. „In Ordnung. Es tut mir leid."

tbc

Was meint ihr – was hat Harry vor? Ich kann nur verraten, dass es eine Szene ist, die Petalsoft eigentlich für Marlston geplant hatte und dann noch mal änderte…

Das nächste Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich erst in vierzehn Tagen. Es ist ein Drittel länger und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das diese Woche schaffe.

10


	54. Diener

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Vielen Dank, liebe Schnuffi – es ist unglaublich, dass du es immer noch schaffst, meine Kapitel durchzusehen, wo du doch soviel am Hals hast. Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar.

In diesem Kapitel wäre wohl eine **Warnung** angebracht, und das aus mehreren Gründen: Harry tritt am Ende als Dunkler Lord auf, was vielleicht einigen zu hart ist. Auch der Anfang ist vielleicht nicht jedermanns Geschmack, aber die drei sind einfach schräg drauf und haben schon vieles ausprobiert…

Es ist auch das letzte Kapitel, in dem die drei relativ ungeschwert zusammen sein können. Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr einiges, worauf ihr sicher schon lange gewartet habt und dann beginnt der Krieg… geniesst also die Szene, falls euch Dunkle Zauber nicht stören 'gg'.

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 54

**Diener**

Sie keuchte, stöhnte auf und ihre Finger griffen an die Kante von McGonagalls Pult, als ihr Orgasmus durch ihren Körper strömte und sie in Spiralen zu einer euphorischen Befreiung brachte.

„Oh, oh, oh, Draco! Ja, oh ja!", rief sie laut.

Draco fühlte den Zug ihrer Muskeln um sein Glied, gab nach und erreichte seinen Gipfel mit ihr zusammen. Sich an ihren Beinen festhaltend, während sie vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag, wurde er wie auch ihre Körper langsamer, allmählich und unglaublich anziehend neigte sich sein Kopf nach hinten, schloss die Augen und keuchte in der schönsten Erschöpfung die es gab. Als er sie wieder öffnete und auf sie hinuntersah, erkannte er, das sie in völliger Glückseligkeit zu sein schien – ihr Gesicht war gerötet und die Lider unten. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und beugte sich, über ihren Körper legend, nach vorn, damit er ihre Lippen erreichen konnte.

„Du bist so wunderschön, Liebes", murmelte er und senkte seinen Mund auf ihren.

Plötzlich gingen alle Kerzen aus.

Das Geräusch einer schließenden Tür war in der Dunkelheit das Einzige, was neben ihrer heftigen Atmung zu hören war. Draco richtete sich auf und zog seine Hose von den Knöcheln hoch, während sich Hermine ebenfalls aufrichtete und den Rock über ihrem Schoß glättete.

„Wer ist da?", rief Draco laut. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn in Richtung der Tür. „Lumos." Nichts passierte. „Lumos", versuchte er es erneut. Nichts! „Wer ist da? Harry, bist du das?" Wer sonst könnte seinen Stab völlig nutzlos machen? Er spürte, wie Hermine seinen rechten Arm drückte.

Ein grelles Licht leuchtete ihnen in die Augen und sie bedeckten sie schnell mit den Händen. In dem Versuch, die Quelle davon durch die Finger zu sehen, erkannten sie, dass das Licht sie blendete, um den Verursacher zu verbergen. Sie hörten Worte, die leise gesprochen wurden und bemerkten, dass die Luft vor Magie knisterte.

„Draco!", schrie Hermine. „Komm hoch!" Sie zerrte an ihm, um ihn auf den Schreibtisch zu ziehen.

Er sah nun, warum sie das tat. Zwei große, schwarze Panther entrollten sich im Licht auf dem Boden, wo gerade noch zwei Schreibtische gestanden hatten. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, er kletterte auf den Tisch und zog Hermine zum Stehen hoch. Er starrte die Tiere an, welche die beiden ängstlichen Teenager ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen ließen. Sie nahmen die Witterung auf und begannen um den Schreibtisch zu laufen und ihre Beute zu belauern.

Draco hielt Hermine um die Taille und presste sie fest an sich, während sie weiterhin die Großkatzen beäugten.

„Also gut, du hast deinen kleinen Spaß nun gehabt", sagte sie zu dem Fremden mit dem Licht. „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass es ernste Konsequenzen für dich haben wird, wenn du uns etwas antust."

Einer der Panther stand auf seinen Hinterläufen, hatte die Vorderpfoten auf den Tisch gelegt und schlug mit der Tatze nach ihr, wobei er ihre Wade streifte. Sie kreischte vor Schmerz, als sie die Krallen spürte, die ihr Bein kratzten. Draco zog sie zurück.

„Du bist ein toter Mann!", brüllte er den Fremden an. Er schaute sich Hermines Bein an, während die Panther wieder ihr Umherschleichen aufgenommen hatten.

Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf und sah gleichzeitig wie er nach unten – überrascht, dass dort absolut kein Blut oder Krallenspuren zu sehen waren. „Wie…", stammelte sie verwirrt. Als sie nun darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr ein, dass es auch gar nicht wehgetan hatte. Es war nur die Erwartung des Schmerzes gewesen, die sie zum Aufschreiben gebracht hatte.

Als sie von ihrem Bein wieder hoch schauten, waren die Panther nicht mehr zu sehen. Die beiden Schreibtische standen wieder fast an dem Platz, an dem sie vorher gewesen waren.

Das grelle Licht ging aus und wieder befanden sie sich in kompletter Dunkelheit. Dann ging eine Kerze nach der anderen von selbst an und gaben Harry preis, der im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers mit den Füßen auf dem Schreibtisch saß und alles genossen hatte.

Hermine und Draco starrten ihn einige Augenblicke lang an und versuchten zu verstehen, warum er das getan hatte. Dachte er, dass das komisch gewesen war?

Hermines Fäuste ballten sich zu kleinen Bällen und sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, während sie zornig rief: „Wie konntest du es wagen!"

„Ruhe!", fauchte Harry, obwohl auch da ein leichtes Lächeln zu sehen war.

Ihr Ausdruck wandelte sich von Zorn zu Besorgnis und sie versuchte, sein Gesicht aus der Ferne zu beurteilen. War er im Moment sein ‚anderes' Selbst? „Harry?", murmelte sie leise.

Draco sprang vom Schreibtisch herunter und fasste nach oben, um ihr zu helfen, das Gleiche zu tun. „Komm, Liebes", drängte er sie.

„Habe ich etwas von bewegen gesagt?", fragte Harry ernsthaft.

Draco sah ihn an und ließ ein kurzes Lachen hören. „Du hast deinen Spaß gehabt, lass uns jetzt miteinander irgendwo hingehen."

Eine Augenbraue seines Freundes hob sich belustigt. „Ich habe gerade erst angefangen, Spaß zu haben", antwortete er. Seine Augen wanderten zu Hermine und ihre Kleidung verschwand komplett, was sie völlig nackt auf dem Tisch stehen ließ.

Sie keuchte auf, als sie die kalte Luft auf ihrer Haut spürte. „Harry!" Sie schlang die Arme um ihre Mitte und sah ihn ängstlich an. Er verhielt sich einfach nicht sich wie er selbst. Etwas war definitiv anders. „Harry, bitte rede mit uns", bat sie.

„Reden? Nicht gerade das, was ich im Sinn hatte", bekam sie zur Antwort. „Du, Hermine, hättest mit Draco ‚reden' und ihm klar machen sollen, dass er sich wie ein Arsch bei Ron verhalten hat. Stattdessen finde ich dich hier, wie du ihn mit deinem Körper belohnst."

„Nein, warte mal", sagte Draco zu ihrer Verteidigung. „Sie hat ihren Unmut deutlich gemacht. Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Erst dann fanden wir… andere… Dinge zu tun." Er warf Harry bei seinen letzten Worten ein sexy Grinsen zu.

Harrys Augen zuckten zu ihm und der Blonde stellte fest, dass seine Kleider ebenfalls plötzlich entfernt waren. „Ihr beide habt euch übel verhalten", sagte er mit elterlicher Stimme. „Aber du warst der Schlimmere." Draco fand sich auf einmal in der Luft vor, seine Arme und Beine wurden in entgegengesetzte Richtungen gezogen und er hing wie ein gespreizter Adler mit dem Gesicht zu seinem Lover.

Sofort wurde er hart. „Scheiße, Harry", stöhnte er. Nichts turnte ihn mehr an, als wenn Harry seine dunkle Macht zeigte.

Dieser stellte inzwischen fest, dass es keine wahre Bestrafung war, wenn er das auch noch genoss. Seine Gedanken rasten und er überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Schreibtisch, konzentrierte sich und verwandelte ihn in ein Ebenbild von Hagrid.

Hermine und Draco sahen verblüfft zu. „Wie hast du das denn gemacht?", fragte sie beeindruckt.

„Verwandlung", war die simple Antwort. „Aber ihr werden nie erleben, dass McGonagall das unterrichtet. Vielleicht in Durmstrang, aber hier nicht. Das ist Dunkle Verwandlung."

Sie sah ‚Hagrid' genau an und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es eine reale Person war. Der graue Halbriese starrte zurück, zeigte aber kein Zeichen von Intelligenz oder Erkennen. „Ist er echt?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Das lass ich euch selbst entdecken", erwiderte Harry. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den falschen Hagrid und der Riese ging in Richtung von Dracos hängendem Körper.

„Also Harry, das ist überhaupt nicht komisch", sagte dieser und seine Erektion schlaffte ab, als der Riese ihn gierig ansah. „Du weißt, dass ich diesen dreckigen Halbblütler hasse."

Harry lächelte. „Ich weiß… und ich habe ihn völlig unter Kontrolle."

„Wäh! Weg mit dir, du Biest!", rief der Blonde und wand sich in dem glücklosen Versuch, sich zu befreien.

Harry hob Draco höher, bis dessen Schritt direkt vor Hagrids Gesicht lag. Der Riese griff mit seiner großen Hand nach Dracos Hintern und zog den erschlafften Penis wie eine Nudel mit den Lippen in seinen Mund, während sein rauer Bart vorn über Dracos Körper kratzte.

„Nein! Halt! Verdammt, Harry, mir wird übel!", blaffte der Slytherin. „Das turnt mich nicht im Geringsten an!"

„Das soll es ja auch nicht", gab der Dunkelhaarige zurück. „Das bekommst du, weil du Ron so fertig gemacht hast. Du hättest einfach nur den Mund halten sollen."

„Schon gut, schon gut!", rief Draco und drehte sich windend hin und her. „Du hast es auf den Punkt gebracht."

„Noch nicht. Aber der Punkt kommt gleich."

Draco schrie auf, als er Hagrids großen Zeigefinger spürte, der sich in sein Loch bohrte, während er weiterhin an seinem Penis saugte und schlabberte.

„Harry, das reicht!", forderte Hermine, der Draco Leid tat.

Er sah sie an und zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. Dann trat der falsche Hagrid von dem keuchenden Jungen zurück und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Schreibtisch. Harry betrachtete nun Hermine sehr genau, deren Gesicht gerötet war. „Ich glaube, dass dich das angeturnt hat", stellte er fest. „Ich sehe das. Deine Augen, deine kleinen, aufgeregten Atemzüge, deine harten Nippel und die Röte auf deiner Haut – erzählen etwas ganz anderes. Was willst du, Hermine? Wen soll ich für dich machen?"

„Ich will nur Draco und dich", antwortete sie, spürte aber ihre Knie zittern. Etwas an dieser ganzen Situation war merkwürdig aufregend – sie konnte fühlen, wie sie jede Sekunde feuchter wurde. Niemals würde sie glauben, dass Harry sie verletzen konnte, nicht in Wirklichkeit. Er hatte sie mit dem Panther verängstigt, aber er hatte ihr nicht wehgetan. Auch jetzt ängstigte er sie ein wenig, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie sicher war.

„Gute Antwort, aber ich sollte die ungezogenen kleinen Kinder nun wirklich bestrafen."

Dracos Körper kam mit dem Bauch nach unten auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch zu Liegen. Hermine keuchte auf, als Harry sie ebenfalls anhob und sie rittlings auf den Blonden legte. Beide Hinterteile, eines über dem anderen, waren nun dem Gryffindor zugewandt.

„Das mag ich schon viel lieber", meinte Draco.

„Ruhe!", befahl Harry. Er stand auf, ging zu ihnen und blieb einen Schritt vor ihren wartenden Gesäßen stehen. Er legte eine Hand auf jedes und fing sie zu streicheln an. „So böse kleine Kinder", meinte er, „und so verdammt geil – oder liege ich da daneben?" Er rutschte mit den Fingern zwischen Hermines feuchte Falten und griff gleichzeitig unter Draco nach dessen Glied. Beide bewegten sich wohlig und stöhnten bei diesem Gefühl.

„Ja", keuchte Hermine und drückte ihre Klitoris gegen seine Hand.

Harry konnte nichts machen, er war nun selbst unwahrscheinlich erregt. Er beugte sich vor und vergrub sein Kinn in ihrer nassen Scham und leckte gierig über ihr kleines, enges Lock. Hermine stöhnte, als sie seine samtige Zunge an ihrem hinteren Eingang spürte, die stupsend und pieksend um Einlass bat. Sie hörte, wie ihre Säfte über seinen Finger liefen, nachdem er seinen längsten in ihre Vagina geschoben hatte und zuzustoßen begann, während er sie leckte.

„Oh, Harry, ja!", ächzte sie. Sie biss in Dracos Nacken unter sich, hielt sich an ihm fest und knabberte und küsste dessen Haut.

Als sie Harrys Zunge verließ, fühlte sie sich wie beraubt, doch dieser hatte sie auf den Weg tiefer zu Dracos Hintern gemacht. Der Blonde stöhnte, als Harry seine Magie an seinem Eingang wirkte und gleichzeitig immer noch seine Erektion mit der Hand bearbeitete. „Merlin, Harry, ich liebe dich", sagte er mit vor Lust brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich auch", murmelte Harry an Dracos Po und biss in eine Backe ein wenig zu fest hinein.

„Autsch!", rief der Slytherin. Er hörte seinen Freund leise hinter sich lachen. Dann zog dieser sich von ihnen zurück und beide gerieten ein wenig in Panik, aus Angst, Harry würde sie als Teil seiner ‚Bestrafung' unbefriedigt lassen.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge trat um den Schreibtisch herum zu ihren Köpfen und beide versuchten, ihn von ihren etwas ungelenken Positionen aus anzusehen. Er löste ihre unsichtbaren Fesseln und Hermine rollte von Draco herunter und legte sich auf den Rücken. Harry beugte sich vor und küsste sie innig, während sie nach oben griff, ihn zu sich herunter zog und dabei kleine Geräusche machte, als wollte sie ihn auffressen.

Dann packte Harry Dracos blondes Haar und zog den Kopf hoch, um ihm den gleichen betäubenden Kuss wie ihr zu geben. Hermine stöhnte und fing an, sich selbst zu berühren, als sie die beiden interagieren sah und dachte, dass sie wirklich nichts mehr anturnte als ihre beiden sexy Lover, wenn sie sich küssten.

Harry ließ Draco wieder los und trat keuchend zurück. Nein, entschied er, noch war er nicht mit ihnen fertig. Er schaute auf die erste Reihe Schreibtische und konzentrierte sich. Diese verwandelten sich und vier muskulöse, schwarzhaarige, braungebrannte Männer, die nichts außer einem Lendenschurz trugen, standen da. Ihre Haut glänzte im Licht der Kerzen wie geölt.

Hermine setzte sich rasch auf und gaffte sie an. „Harry! Was machst du denn da?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe nur etwas Spaß", gab er zurück.

Draco drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah sie ebenfalls an. „Ich dachte du sagtest, keine anderen Kerle, Harry. Wenn du das vorhast, von dem ich glaube dass du es vorhast, dann brichst du diese Regel", meinte er und fragte sich, ob sein Lover wirklich Hermine von jemand anderem berühren lassen würde.

„Das sind keine Kerle, das sind Schreibtische", antwortete Harry. „Nur Gegenstände, die wir für unser Vergnügen benutzen – genau wie einige Frauen, die falsche Penise nehmen, um es sich selbst zu machen."

„Nun ja, wenn du es so siehst…", grinste der Slytherin.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Hermine nervös. „Ich meine, können sie wirklich, du weißt schon, Sex haben?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Lasst es uns herausfinden."

Harry konzentrierte sich auf ein Paar der Sklaven. Alle sahen aufgeregt zu, wie zwei der vier sich einander zuwandten, sich umarmten und an den Lippen zu einem sehr realistisch aussehenden Kuss verbanden.

„Lass sie es miteinander treiben, Harry", sagte Draco angeregt und setzte sich auf, um besser zuschauen zu können.

Der Gryffindor konzentrierte sich weiter und sie beobachteten, wie die Sklaven ihren Lendenschurz abwarfen und gegenseitig mit ihren sehr langen und harten Schwänzen spielten, während sie ihre heißen und heftigen Küsse fortsetzten. Bald schon ließen sie sich übereinander auf den Boden fallen. Der obere steckte seinen Penis in den Hintern des unteren Sklaven und sie fingen tatsächlich an zu vögeln.

„Merlin!", rief Draco aus. „Das ist ja fantastisch!"

Harry drehte langsam den Kopf und sah ihn übelwollend an. „Meinst du das wirklich?"

Draco keuchte auf, als er schnell in die Luft gehoben und wieder umgedreht wurde, wobei sein Hintern nach oben gestreckt wurde.

„Harry, nein!", warnte Hermine, auch wenn ein kleiner Teil von ihr sehr gespannt war, was wohl passieren würde.

Er sah sie an. „Du auch."

Sie spürte, wie sie ebenfalls umgedreht und neben Draco auf dem Pult platziert wurde. Harry stellte sich vor sie und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste unter ihr, um sie zu massieren. Dann flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: „Dir ist schon klar, dass du das willst, oder?"

„Nein", schüttelte sie verneinend den Kopf und keuchte. Aber beide wussten, dass sie log.

„Willst du ihre Schwänze größer oder länger haben?"

„Gott, Harry, ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher wegen ihnen", ächzte sie. Sie schaute zu Draco, der sein Glied bereits erwartungsvoll am Pult rieb.

„Es sind nur Schreibtische, Liebes", sagte er lustvoll.

„Und das soll mich beruhigen? Zu wissen, das ich gleich von einem Tisch gevögelt werde?"

Harry streichelte und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Schhh… geniess es einfach. Stell dir vor, dass ich es bin, der dich nimmt, weil es ja eigentlich so ist – mental bin ich es. Nun seid mal still, damit ich mich konzentrieren kann."

Er richtete sich auf und konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Sklaven, die es nicht miteinander trieben. Sie gingen zu Hermine und Draco, beugten sich vor und zogen simultan deren Pobacken auseinander. Draco schloss kurz die Augen und dachte, dass es schön wäre, wenn jetzt etwas Gleitmittel da wäre. Er hätte sich aber nicht sorgen müssen, denn die geölte Haut des Sklaven war rutschig genug und er stöhnte auf, als der große Penis langsam in ihn glitt. Er sah zu Hermine hinüber, die keuchte und ihre Finger sich an der Kante des Pultes festkrallten, während ihr Sklave sein langes Glied in ihre nasse Öffnung steckte.

„Okay so weit?", fragte sie Draco.

Sie nickte mit gerötetem Gesicht. Das war ja alles so verkehrt – und fühlte sich doch so gut an. Sie hielt die Augen fest auf Harry, als die Sklaven begannen, sich in Draco und in ihr zu bewegen und nach und nach mehr Tempo aufnahmen. Die Intensität auf Harrys Gesicht, während er sich konzentrierte um ihnen Vergnügen zu verschaffen machte ihr klar, dass es wirklich _er_ war, der das alles tat und sie gab dem Gefühl endlich nach.

„Oh, scheiße", rief Draco neben ihr aus. Sie schaute ihn an, er war in äußerster Ekstase und sie spürte ebenfalls, wie sich ihre Erregung steigerte. Die großen Penisse arbeiteten ohne müde zu werden rhythmisch weiter und weiter, bis sie beide laut stöhnten, als sie ein heftiger Orgasmus durchschüttelte.

Harry lächelte, als er seine beiden wundervollen Lover keuchend und ächzend vor Lust sah. Dann ließ er die beiden Sklaven sich zurückziehen und konnte sie nun sanft auf den Rücken drehen.

„Lieber Himmel", staunte Draco, „das war so real – aber was ist mit dir?"

„Keine Sorge", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige, während er sich immer noch konzentrierte. Die beiden anderen Sklaven hatten aufgehört zu vögeln und Harry ließ einen von ihnen herkommen. Er zog die Hose aus, setzte sich neben Draco auf das Pult und legte sich neben ihn hin. Nun stand vor ihnen allen ein Sklave. Harry gab ein stummes Kommando und Dracos und sein Sklave beugten sich vor und fingen an, sie oral zu befriedigen. Hermines Sklave fiel auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht leckend und saugend in ihrer rosigen Scham.

„Oh… mein…", japste sie. Die beiden Jungs drehten die Köpfe und grinsten sie an. Dann sah der Blonde zu Harry, ihre Blicke verschmolzen und sie keuchten, während die beiden Sklaven wild an ihren Erektionen leckten und saugten. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und ihre Zungen spielten in ihrem eigenen Tanz des Verlangens.

Dann wandte Draco seinen Kopf wieder und küsste Hermine auf seiner anderen Seite. Er genoss ihre kleinen Geräusche des Vergnügens, die sie in seinem Mund machte, während der Sklave mit der Zunge über ihren Kitzler fuhr und ihn zwischen die Lippen saugte.

Als der Kuss endete, legte Draco seine Arme über seinen Kopf, schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Oh ja… das ist das Leben", murmelte er.

XXXXXXXXXX

Es war Mitternacht und Dudley ging müde und hungrig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er wollte eigentlich unbedingt nach unten in die Küche, um etwas Genießbares zu Essen zu finden, jedoch fürchtete er die Hauselfen, da er wusste, dass die Küche ihre Domäne war. Aber der Hunger siegte und so traf er eine Entscheidung.

Nach einer Drachenstatue aus Metall greifend, die auf dem Kamin stand, öffnete er die Tür und schaute sich im Flur um. Niemand schien noch auf zu sein, denn aus keiner Richtung war ein Laut zu hören. Mit der Hoffnung, dass die Hauselfen schon schliefen ging er leise den Korridor und dann die Treppe hinunter. Als er an der Küchentür angekommen war, klopfte sein Herz wie wild und er hielt die Statue mit einer Hand hoch, während er langsam die Tür aufdrückte. Er steckte den Kopf hinein und sah sich um, ohne jemanden zu sehen. Nur die Glut im Kamin knisterte ein wenig.

So weit, so gut.

Er tapste zu dem riesigen Kühlschrank hinüber, öffnete ihn und überflog die verschiedenen Inhalte darin.

„Möchte der Herr etwas zu essen haben?", erklang eine hohe Stimme hinter ihm, was ihn zusammenzucken und herum fahren ließ – mit der Statue hoch in der Luft. „Dicey kann dem Herrn etwas zu essen machen."

„Geh weg!", brüllte Dudley und wich zurück.

Die großen Augen des Hauselfen sahen besorgt und überrascht über das Verhalten des Jungen aus. „Dicey wird den Herrn nicht berühren. Dicey möchte nur dienen."

Dudley wich bis zu einer Wand zurück und stellte fest, dass die Kreatur keinen Schritt näher gekommen war. „Bleib einfach da", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die höher als üblich war.

„Ja, Herr", antwortete Dicey und trat ein wenig nach hinten. „Was könnte der Herr mögen? Dicey kann ihm alles machen."

Dudley sah das kleine Biest an, wobei das Knurren seines Magens mit dem Knacken im Kamin wetteiferte. „Ich… ich bin hungrig", erklärte er.

„Ja, Herr", erwiderte der Elf. „Würde der Herr ein paar Sandwichs mögen?"

Dudley musterte den Hauselfen kurz und der Arm mit der Statue senkte sich langsam. „Ich… ähm… was tut ihr in eure Sandwichs?"

„Wie möchte der Herr, dass ich in seine Sandwichs mache?", fragte Dicey höflich.

„Nur normales Zeug", erklärte der Junge. „Richtiges Brot mit… richtigem Schinken… drauf… nur… Muggelessen." Er wusste inzwischen, dass ihn jeder als Muggel bezeichnete und dachte, dass die Kreatur vielleicht besser verstehen würde was er meinte, wenn er das Wort ebenfalls benutzen würde.

„Muggelessen, Sir?", fragte Dicey verwirrt nach.

Dudley nickte. „Ja, keine komische Scheiße, du weißt schon…"

„Komische… Scheiße?", wiederholte Dicey und sah noch verwirrter aus.

„Nun ja, all den Hexen- und Zauberermist, den sie da rein tun – Kröten und so was", erklärte der Junge.

„Dicey gibt den Hexen oder Zauberern keinen Mist oder Kröten, Sir, und auch keine… Scheiße, die komisch ist", sagte der Elf.

„Du schüttest also keine Zaubertränke oder Elixiere rein?", fragte Dudley beharrlich.

Dicey schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, Sir, nichts außer den Sachen, die alle Menschen gerne essen, ob Muggel oder nicht."

„Ist das die Wahrheit?", kam die misstrauische Nachfrage.

„Dicey kann den Herrn nicht anlügen."

Dudley schwieg eine Weile und dachte nach. Es war irgendwie befriedigend, dass die Kreatur ihn Herr nannte. Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, dann war er ohne Grund fast verhungert. Nun ja, welche Wahl blieb ihm auch noch? Er musste essen um zu leben und konnte das Haus nicht alleine verlassen. Er richtete sich auf und warf sich in die Brust. „Also gut, dann möchte ich einen Mitternachtsimbiss, der mir jede Nacht in mein Zimmer gebracht wird", ordnete er an und erwartete schon, dass der Elf ‚nein' sagen würde.

Zu seiner Freude erwiderte der Elf: „Ja, Herr. Was möchte der Herr denn?"

Erstaunlich! Dudley konnte nicht glauben, dass er so bedient wurde. Vielleicht war dieser Ort doch gar nicht so schlecht. „Einen Stapel Sandwichs und Kuchen, Schokoladenkuchen mit einem großen Glas Milch dazu."

„Ja, Herr", kam die Antwort. „Dicey wird es sofort bringen."

„Gut", nickte Dudley. Er ging zum Ausgang, hielt aber immer noch Abstand zu dem Hauselfen. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, fühlte er sich, als würde er vor Freude zerspringen. Sein eigener Diener! „Ja, der Herr würde auch Süßigkeiten mögen", murmelte er lächelnd vor sich hin, während er die Stufen hinauf stieg.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Woche ging vorüber, wobei ihre meiste Zeit mit Schulangelegenheiten ausgefüllt war, bis es wieder Sonntag wurde. Potters Armee traf sich auf dem verabredeten Übungsfeld, bereit, das richtige Training zu beginnen. Harry hatte Lucius Malfoy gebeten, daran teil zu nehmen, da er wusste, dass dieser ihnen aus erster Hand Informationen über die Strategien der Todesser geben konnte. Außerdem würde er ihnen auch sagen können, über welche Stärken und Schwächen die einzelnen Todesser verfügten.

Viele waren wegen Lucius Anwesenheit nervös, denn sie vertrauten ihm nicht völlig. Aber Harry wusste, dass sie sich an den früheren Todesser gewöhnen mussten und hoffte, dass sie auch von ihm lernen würden.

Es gab Boden- und Lufttruppen, wobei zu Zweiteren jene gehörten, die besonders begabt beim Fliegen auf einem Besen waren. Ron war der Kapitän einer der Lufttruppen, zu der auch viele Quiddichspieler gehörten. Sie verbrachten ihre Übungszeit damit, über und um Hindernisse zu fliegen und dabei Flüchen auszuweichen, die vom Boden aus auf sie gefeuert wurden.

Die Bodentruppen lernten unter anderem, schnell einen Schildzauber zum Schutz aufzubauen. Alle Soldaten lernten Kriegsflüche, wobei einige Schwachherzige von ihnen doch das Zittern bekamen. Obwohl alle Zauberstäbe für das Training gedrosselt worden waren und einige das Gefühl hatten, dass sie sich bei der Benutzung eher wie simple Stöckchen anfühlten, war doch vielen klar, dass das in einer wirklichen Schlacht nicht der Fall sein würde. Ausweichen bekam somit eine Top-Priorität.

Draco und Hermine genossen ihre Rollen als ‚Todesser' und feuerten während der Übung Flüche auf die einzelnen Truppen. Hermine arbeitete eng mit den Bodentruppen und ihren Kapitänen zusammen, während Draco die Luft übernahm und mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf andere Flieger zujagte. Harry und Lucius wanderten über das Feld, beobachteten und gaben Ratschläge und Tipps an die trainierenden Leute.

Ron hingegen konnte es gar nicht leiden, dass Draco hinter ihnen herjagte. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sich der Slytherin besonders Mühe gab, besonders viele Flüche auf ihn zu schießen und sein Körper stach schon ziemlich. Es machte ihm aber eine Menge Spaß, auf ihn zurück zu feuern und das tat er auch bei jeder Gelegenheit, leider war der Arsch aber wirklich schnell. Seine Zwillingsbrüder waren ebenfalls Teil der Lufttruppe und Ron behielt sie scharf im Auge um zu sehen, ob sie Dunkel geworden waren. Bisher hatten sie sich wie immer verhalten und er hasste Malfoy, dass er es geschafft hatte, sein Vertrauen so zu erschüttern.

Sie tauchten zwischen und unter den Bäumen ab, während Draco die unterschiedlichsten Leute jagte. Ron kam irgendwann hinter ihn und sah, dass das die günstigste Gelegenheit bisher war, seinen Feind zu treffen. Draco jagte jemandem nach und merkte nicht, dass der Rotschopf hinter ihm war. Dieser zielte, feuerte und traf den Slytherin in den Rücken. Draco spürte den harten Stich und drehte sich um, starrte Ron an und flog zu den darunter liegenden Bäume hinunter. Ron schwebte darüber und versuchte herauszufinden, welchen Weg der Blonde genommen hatte, denn ihm war klar, dass das Rache geben würde.

Plötzlich schoss Draco fast senkrecht von unten hoch und direkt auf den Gryffindor zu. Ron war überrascht – reagierte nicht schnell genug und fuhr erst im letzten Augenblick mit dem Besen herum, jedoch nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Draco traf den hinteren Teil seines Besens und wirbelte ihn herum. Ron fiel rotierend nach unten, unfähig, seinen Besen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er fiel auf einen Baum und die Zweige verkratzten und verletzten ihn auf seinem Weg zum Boden am Rücken und an den Gliedmaßen. Als er endlich zum Halten kam, fand er sich selbst mitten in den Ästen und Zweigen des Baumes wieder und jeder Teil an ihm schmerzte brennend.

„Ah…", stöhnte er und versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen. Seine Brüder kamen, schwebten über ihm und sahen zu ihm durch das Loch hinunter, dass er während seines Falls in den Baum geschlagen hatte.

„Geht es dir gut, Ron?", fragte Fred.

„Ich weiß noch nicht", ächzte Ron. „Ich glaube, ich hab' mir alles gebrochen."

„Versuch mal, Arme und Beine zu bewegen", schlug George vor.

Ron drehte den Kopf, schaute seinen rechten Arm an und versuchte gerade, ihn aus einem kleinen Zweig zu wickeln als er eine kleine Bewegung ein Stückchen neben sich wahrnahm. Er visierte das kleine Tier an und realisierte, dass es eine Ratte war. Sie schien zurück zu starren, als wäre sie überrascht, dass Ron in seinen Baum eingedrungen war. Dann weiteten sich die Augen des Jungen, denn er erkannte das Tier! Diese Ratte hatte mal ihm gehört! Doch es war keine normale Ratte. „Krätze!", schrie Ron. „Nein, halt, Pettigrew!", knurrte er wütend und frustriert, weil er sich nicht bewegen konnte, um ihn zu fangen.

Die Ratte quiekte voller Angst und flitzte den Baum hinunter, während sich Ron wand, um frei zu kommen. „Fangt sie!", brüllte er zu seinen Brüdern.

„Fangt wen?", fragte George.

„Die Ratte! Das ist Pettigrew und das Mistvieh spioniert uns nach!", schrie Ron drängend zurück.

Fred und George flogen den Baum hinunter, während sie ihre Köpfe suchend in alle Richtungen des Waldbodens drehten. Dann entdeckte Fred das Tier und rief: „Immobilus!" Die Ratte blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die beiden jungen Männer landeten, gingen zu dem unbeweglichen Nager und stellten fest, dass es tatsächlich Krätze/Pettigrew mit der fehlenden Zehe war.

Draco flog durch den Wald und grinste zu Ron auf dem Baum hinauf. „Ich hörte dich wie ein Mädchen kreischen, Weasley", sagte er. „Dachte, ich sollte vorbei kommen und nachsehen, falls du dir einen Nagel oder etwas in der Art abgebrochen hast."

„Verpiss dich", rief der Rotschopf zurück.

„Hol Harry", sagte George zu Draco. „Sag ihm, dass wir Peter Pettigrew gefangen haben."

Draco schaute auf den Waldboden zu der Ratte hinunter und wieder zurück zu den Zwillingen. „Seid ihr sicher?"

„Ganz sicher", bestätigten sie gleichzeitig.

Draco warf ihnen einen aufgeregten Blick zu, schwang seinen Besen herum und flog schnell davon.

„Hey, und was ist mit mir?", rief Ron zu seinen Brüdern hinunter.

George richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Äste und der Baum begann zu schwingen.

„NEIN", brüllte sein Bruder. „Nicht so! Aaaah…!" Sein Körper rutschte durch die Zweige und knickte noch mehr auf dem Weg nach unten ab, bis er schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Huren…sohn!", stöhnte er voller Schmerz.

„Na, das ist aber echt krank", grinste George. „Du weißt doch genau, dass Dad Mum niemals auf diese Art gesehen hat."

„Helft ihr mir jetzt, ihr herzlosen Scheißkerle oder lasst ihr mich einfach hier liegen?", fauchte Ron.

Fred half ihm hoch, während George die Ratte bewachte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry unterhielt sich gerade mit Lucius und Moody, als Draco auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Er bremste erst kurz vor ihnen und sagte: „Harry, Fred und George Weasley haben eine Ratte in den Wäldern gefangen. Sie sagen, dass es Peter Pettigrew sei!"

„Wurmschwanz!", knurrte Moody. „Ha! Er spioniert, ohne Zweifel!"

Lucius und Draco schwiegen, während sie Harrys Gesicht beobachteten. Etwas passierte in ihm und seine Gedanken waren beinahe bildlich zu sehen.

‚Wurmschwanz', wiederholte Harry in Gedanken. Wut schoss im Nu rot und heiß durch seine Venen, während sein Verstand allen Kummer aufrollte, den er wegen Peter Pettigrew erlitten hatte. ‚Meine Eltern verraten, er hat meine Eltern verraten, er hat meine Eltern verraten…' – das kam ihm immer und immer wieder in den Sinn, bis auch andere Erinnerungen in den Vordergrund traten. Szenen von Pettigrew, der ihm in den Arm schnitt und sein Blut nahm, um Voldemort wieder einen Körper zu geben und Sirius, der wertvolle Jahre in Askaban verbringen musste, um die Schuld für Pettigrews Verbrechen zu büßen, all das blitzte im Moment durch seinen Kopf.

„Potter!", blaffte Mad-Eye, als er die Veränderungen bemerkte, die über Harry kamen. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und wurden bei jedem Gedanken immer noch schwärzer. Seine Haut fing an, eine rötliche Aura auszustrahlen, die durch die Dunkle Macht pulsierte.

Moody sah die Malfoys an und bemerkte, dass beide, Vater und Sohn völlig hingerissen von Harrys machtvoller Erscheinung waren, denn ihre Augen funkelten aufgeregt.

Der Auror schaute sich um und sah, dass die anderen ihr Training unterbrochen und sich versammelt hatten, während sie Harry verwundert anstarrten. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Dunklen Lord.

„Potter!", rief er und versuchte so, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Potter, du kannst das nicht hier machen, nicht vor all diesen Leuten." Doch dieser schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung.

„Wie wollt Ihr vorgehen, mein Lord", fragte Lucius fast eifrig, vor lauter Vorfreude auf den Spaß, der nun kommen würde.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie völlig schwarz geworden. Viele in der Menge traten ängstlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Peter Pettigrew wird hingerichtet", erklärte Harry mit Entschiedenheit in der Stimme.

Er drehte sich um und schritt mit Lucius und Draco an seinen Fersen und hinter sich aufbauschenden Roben in Richtung des Waldes davon. Die Menschen in seinem Weg gingen schnell zur Seite und die meisten folgen in kurzem Abstand den drei mächtigen Zauberern nach.

Moody blieb stehen, er wusste, dass es absolut nichts gab, dass er hätte tun können um Harry aufzuhalten. Zögernd stapfte er hinter der Menge her und hoffte, dass Potter es schnell tun würde und ohne lang andauernder Folter. Er fürchtete, dass einige Mitglieder der Armee solch ein Ereignis nicht ertragen würden.

Hermine stob durch die Leute und versuchte, Harry einzuholen, wobei sie hier ein Wort und da einen Satz aufschnappte, wenn sich die Menschen um sie herum unterhielten. Etwas über Peter Pettigrew…

Endlich war sie nahe genug, um gehört zu werden. „Harry!"

Aber dieser war es nicht, der sich umdrehte, sondern Draco und er wartete auf sie, um sie dann an der Taille zu halten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Peter Pettigrew wurde beim Spionieren erwischt", erklärte er. „Harry ist auf dem Weg, um ihn hinzurichten."

„Was?", rief sie aus. „Oh Draco, nein, nicht vor all diesen Menschen! Gott, wir müssen ihn aufhalten!" Sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber er ließ sie nicht los. „Lass mich, ich muss mit ihm reden."

„Nein, Liebes", antwortet Draco, „im Moment ist er nicht Harry, sondern der Dunkle Lord."

Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und suchte seinen Blick. „Aber wir können ihn aufhalten, du und ich, wir können ihn stoppen."

„Nicht dieses Mal", sagte er. „Bleib an meiner Seite, Liebes. Lass Harry seine Gerechtigkeit haben, du weißt, dass es Pettigrew verdient. Dann bringen wir Harry zurück. All diese Leute hier, vor allem seine Anhänger, sollten seine Stärke sehen, seine Macht. Das ist wichtig."

Hermine legte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter und Draco streichelte ihr über den Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen. Dann schaute sie zu ihm hoch und atmete tief ein. „Gehen wir."

Draco lächelte sie an. „Das ist mein Mädchen."

Als sie die Versammlung im Wald erreicht hatten, schoben sie sich durch, bis sie bei Lucius und Harry angelangt waren. Harry hatte Pettigrew bereits wieder in seine menschliche Form verwandelt und starrte den Mann nun an, der an einem Baum kauerte.

„Peter Pettigrew", verkündete Harry mit lauter und starker Stimme, „für den Verrat an Lily und James Potter, welcher zu ihrem Tod führte, für Sirius Black, dem du das Verbrechen angehängt hast, das du selbst begangen hast und für die Hilfe bei der Rückkehr von Voldemort, verurteile ich dich zum Tode."

Wurmschwanz weinte, rutschte auf die Knie, faltete die Hände und bettelte: „Nein, bitte…"

„HARRY POTTER", erklang eine laute Stimme über der Menge. Diese teilte sich und alle reckten ihre Hälse, um den mächtigen, hellen Zauberer vorbei schreiten zu sehen. Ihre Herzen klopften aufgeregt, als sie Dumbledore vorbei gehen sahen und sie fragten sich, was wohl nun passieren würde.

Lucius beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr und sagte: „Machen Sie es jetzt, mein Lord. Warten Sie nicht auf diesen alten Narren."

Harry starrte Wurmschwanz weiterhin an und seine schwarzen Augen ließen nie von seinem Opfer ab. Pettigrew würde dieses Mal nicht davon kommen.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore hinter ihm, „es gibt auch andere Wege, um dies zu regeln…"

„Hier haben Sie keine Zuständigkeit, Dumbledore", sagte der junge Mann kurz angebunden und schaute den Schulleiter immer noch nicht an. „Pettigrew ist ein Dunkler Zauberer und es liegt somit an mir, über sein Schicksal zu bestimmen."

Lucius warf Dumbledore einen Seitenblick zu – ein flüchtiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Moody kam humpelnd durch die Menge. „Er hat Recht, Albus." Die Köpfe drehten sich zu dem entstellten Mann mit dem rollenden Auge. „Er ist nicht auf Schulboden, daher hast du hier nichts zu sagen."

„Bitte…", bettelte Pettigrew. „Bitte, Harry… erinnere dich an letztes Mal… da wolltest du mich nicht umbringen… erinnere dich daran, wie du Remus und Sirius davon abgehalten hast, mich zu töten…"

„Das war im Frieden", antwortete Harry kalt. „Und es wäre Mord gewesen. Im Krieg ändern sich die Regeln. Sogar die Muggel richten während ihrer Kriege die Spione hin."

Dumbledore drehte sich um und blickte in die warteten Gesichter. „Bitte, wenn ihr das nicht sehen wollt, wendet euch ab!"

„Was?", rief Moody. „Wenn ihr nicht mal den Tod sehen könnt, habt ihr in einem Krieg nichts zu schaffen. Wenn ihr keinen Todesser in einer Schlacht töten könnt – er wird sicher nicht zögern, dasselbe mit euch zu machen. Schaut zu, Leute, schaut zu und dann entscheidet selbst, ob ihr den Magen dafür habt! Wenn die Zeit reif ist und der Feind seinen Zauberstab auf den Kopf eures besten Freundes gerichtet hat, werdet ihr dann töten?"

Viele traten nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und dachten über Moodys Worte nach.

„Ruhe!", befahl Harry. Alle schwiegen und sahen zu; beobachteten und warteten; nur Pettigrews Jammern drang durch den Wald. Dann rötete sich sein Gesicht und er fasste sich an den Hals und versuchte, die unsichtbaren Hände weg zu ziehen, aber da war nichts, was man hätte greifen können. Sein Gesicht wurde erst tiefrot, dann violett, ehe er seitlich zu Boden fiel. Sein Hals war zerquetscht und Blut ran aus einem Mundwinkel.

Alle standen stumm da und starrten auf den toten Man, dessen Augen weit hervor standen.

Stille.

Nichts.

Tot.

Harry drehte sich immer noch nicht herum, aber seine Stimme schnitt nach einigen Minuten durch die Stille. „Das Training ist für heute beendet. Nächste Woche treffen wir uns wieder. Unser neuer Treffpunkt ist ein Geheimnis, ein Portschlüssel wird euch dorthin bringen."

Die Leute wandten sich schweigend ab und begannen aus dem Wald zu strömen, jeder Einzelne tief in Gedanken. Sie warfen Blicke zurück auf Harry Potter und realisierten das erste Mal, wie ernst das alles war. Hermine und Draco traten zu jeder Seite ihres Freundes und umarmten ihn, flüsterten ihm Worte der Liebe ins Ohr und sahen zu, wie die Dunkle Macht blasser wurde und sich Harrys Augen und Hautfarbe wieder normalisierten.

Moody legte ihm nun eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Gut gemacht, Potter. Es war schnell und sauber. Voldemort hat einen Diener weniger."

Harry sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass Dumbledore auch da war. Fast schien es, als wäre er überrascht, ihn zu sehen.

Der Schulleiter sah ihm in die Augen und sagte ruhig: „Willkommen zurück, Harry."

tbc

* * *

Zur Info an diejenigen, die neu dazu gekommen sind (Ja, auch das gibt es noch ‚lach'): Eure Reviews und meine Antworten darauf findet ihr auf meiner Homepage als einzelne Unterkapitel zu den Kapiteln.

Nächste Woche erfahrt ihr einiges über Merlin und über Snape… freut euch, es ist sehr interessant!


	55. Größenwahn

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Ein dicker Knuddler an Schnuffi – danke schön!

In diesem Kapitel bekommt ihr wichtige und zum Teil langerwartete Informationen. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr das genauso spannend wie ich empfindet!

Hatte ich mal behauptet, dass Snape nie wieder mit den Hauselfen…? Nun, ich habe mich geirrt ‚gg'. Also, für alle, die das nicht ab können – ihr wisst, was auf euch zukommt!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 55

**Größenwahn**

„Harry, setz dich", sagte Dumbledore, als dieser in sein Büro kam. Beide nahmen Platz und sahen einander schweigend an, wobei jeder darauf wartete, dass der andere zuerst etwas sagen würde.

Der Direktor räusperte sich. „Du hattest heute einen schweren Tag, nicht wahr?"

Harry sackte zusammen, legte die Ellbogen auf die Armlehnen des Sessels und die Stirn in die Hand. „Bis jetzt habe ich schon drei Menschen umgebracht", murmelte er.

„Vier", berichtigte Dumbledore.

Harry sah hoch. „Bitte?"

„Vier", wiederholte der alte Zauberer. „Du hast Professor Quirrell in deinem ersten Jahr vergessen."

„Na gut, dann halt vier", entgegnete Harry verschnupft. „Aber der erste war aus Notwehr."

„Und ohne Zweifel hast du das Gefühl, dass die anderen es verdient hatten", stellte Dumbledore fest. Er sah, dass Harry nickte. „Ich mag ein Zauberer des Lichts sein, aber ich hatte auch meinen Teil an Duellen. Das ist nicht der erste Krieg, der sich während meines Lebens ereignet. Zu wissen, dass ich gekämpft und… ja, auch getötet habe, und damit zum Guten der Zaubererwelt mitwirken konnte, hat es nicht einfacher gemacht. Das sind nun mal die Realitäten eines Krieges."

Harry hörte zu und fühlte sich durch diese Auskunft dennoch nicht besser. „Pettigrew", meinte er, „hat bekommen, was er verdient hat." Er schaute den Direktor an und hoffte, dass er zustimmen würde – wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen.

„Du magst Gründe gehabt haben, ihn zu hassen", erwiderte Dumbledore, „und der Kleinste davon war wohl das Spionieren. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich auch in die Hinrichtung nicht eingemischt… du hattest das Recht, es zu tun."

Harry starrte ihn überrascht an. „Warum haben Sie dann zuerst versucht, mich aufzuhalten?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Unglücklicherweise tendieren Armeen dazu, von der Jugend aufgestellt zu werden, von solchen ohne eigene Familien, an die sie denken müssen. Ich habe befürchtet, dass du in deinem anderen Gemütszustand Pettigrews Ende viel blutiger machen würdest. Das war dankenswerter Weise aber nicht der Fall und du hättest einiges an Unterstützung von den hellen Zauberern in deinen Truppen verloren, wenn du das getan hättest."

„Ich wollte es aber so machen", sagte der Junge leise.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich weiß, doch trotz deiner großen Wut hast du es geschafft, dich zu zügeln. Das allein, sagt schon eine Menge aus. Du wirst ein weises und gerechtes Oberhaupt der Dunklen Zauberer sein, Harry, ich hege keinen Zweifel daran."

„Ich möchte wirklich eine bessere Welt haben, Sir, eine Welt in der Dunkelheit und Licht friedlich nebeneinander bestehen können."

„Dann geh mit gutem Beispiel voran. Ein guter Anführer lebt und entscheidet so, wie er es auch von anderen gerne hätte. Schaffe eine Welt der Toleranz und Akzeptanz, wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann können das Licht und das Dunkle friedlich miteinander leben."

Harry nickte und fing an, sich im Raum umzusehen.

„Liegt dir noch etwas auf der Seele?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen.

„Ja Sir, ich möchte mich… entschuldigen… dass ich zeitweise so kurz angebunden war", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich. „Ich hoffe Sie wissen, dass ich großen Respekt vor Ihnen habe und dass ich dankbar für alles bin, was Sie für mich getan haben."

„Danke, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore. „Mir ist klar, dass es nicht einfach ist, zu sein was du bist. Du hast in kurzer Zeit mit einer Menge fertig werden müssen und ich bin nicht nachtragend."

Der Gryffindor nickte. „Sir, als wir damals aus Marlston zurück kamen und Sie mit mir reden wollten, war ich sehr grob zu Ihnen. Ich wollte zu der Zeit nicht auf Sie hören. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne wissen, was Sie mir mitteilen wollten."

Dumbledore schaute auf die Portraits die an der Wand hingen und nun intensiv lauschten. Er stand auf und gab dem Jungen ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. „Komm, ziehen wir uns in mein privates Büro zurück."

Sie betraten das Zimmer, welches eine Masse an Magazinen und Büchern enthielt, wobei die meisten auf einem großen, runden Tisch an einem Ende des Raumes verstreut lagen. Harry setzte sich, während Dumbledore die Bücher und Manuskripte zusammensuchte, die zu der zu erwartenden Diskussion gehörten. Er legte einen Stapel Bücher vor den Dunkelhaarigen und nahm dann auf einem Sessel neben ihm Platz.

Harry starrte den Bücherhaufen an und meinte: „Sie erwarten aber nicht von mir, dass ich das alles lese, oder?"

„Ich fürchte, dass dir das sehr schwer fallen würde, außer du wärst in alten Sprachen besonders belesen", antwortete der Schulleiter. „Nein, ich möchte dir nur den Beweis dafür liefern, was ich dir nun sagen will."

„Es geht um Merlin, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", nickte Dumbledore, „und es tut mir leid, dass ich das letzte Mal, als ich versuchte, mit dir darüber zu reden, so ängstlich erschien. Weißt du, die Existenz von Merlin unter Marlston war wirklich ein Schock für mich, aber inzwischen habe ich mich wieder erholt."

„Warum sehen Sie dann immer noch so ängstlich aus, Sir", erkundigte sich Harry.

Dumbledore nahm eines der Bücher und öffnete es. „Du kennst doch die Legenden von König Artus und Merlin, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja, fast jeder kennt sie, sogar die Muggel."

„Nun, da gibt es noch viel ältere Geschichten", erklärte der alte Mann, „von alten Kulturen, von Kaisern und Königen, die zu großer Macht aufgestiegen sind und ihren Zivilisationen einen Vorteil in Bildung und Wissen verschafft haben – und das alles mit der Hilfe eines vertrauenswürdigen Beraters, einem Mann von großer Magie."

„Wie Merlin bei Artus", überlegte Harry.

Dumbledore fing an, den Bücherstapel rund um den Tisch zu verteilen, während er jede der großen Kulturen nannte. „Atlantis, die Sumerer, Mesopotamien, Ägypten, Persien, China, Griechenland, Rom und wahrscheinlich noch unzählig andere – alle erreichten eine Größe mit der Hilfe eines Meisters der Zauberei." Er schaute zu dem Jungen ins Gesicht um zu prüfen, ob er auch verstanden hatte, doch dieser blieb ausdruckslos, da er wartete, dass Dumbledore fortfuhr. „Harry, dieses alte Manuskript, jenes, welches ich dir das letzte Mal schon zeigen wollte…"

„Das aus Marlston genommen wurde", warf Harry ein.

„Ja", nickte der Schulleiter. „Es handelt von der Forschung eines der ersten Marlstons. Er war davon überzeugt, dass dieser Meister der Zauberei, welcher all diesen Kulturen zu wahrer Größe verholfen hatte, immer ein und derselbe gewesen war – Merlin. Deine Bestätigung, dass er ein Unsterblicher ist war der letzte Hinweis, den ich noch brauchte, um an diese Theorie zu glauben. Die übrigen Beweise stehen in diesen Geschichten, alle beschreiben einen Mann, der häufig die gleichen Methoden benutzte. Er wählte ein Kind aus, erzog es zu einem Anführer und tatsächlich wurde dieses Kind der erste große Herrscher eines Imperiums oder Königreichs."

„Das ist alles sehr interessant, Professor", begann Harry, „aber…"

„Nein, warte, lass mich das zu Ende bringen", unterbrach Dumbledore. „Das hört sich alles so mildtätig an, nicht wahr? Aber Merlin war nicht nur für die Errichtung der Kultur verantwortlich, sondern auch für seinen Untergang. Er spielte sie gegeneinander aus und verursachte Kriege und Instabilität. Er ging mit den Ländern und den Menschen um, als wären sie nur Schachfiguren zu seiner Unterhaltung. Niemals war ihm Menschlichkeit wichtig. Als die Jahrhunderte vergingen und neue Könige herrschten, vergaßen sie Merlin, vergaßen ihm für alles, was er für sie getan hatte, die Anerkennung zu geben. So wandte er sich gegen sie, erschuf einen stärkeren Feind um die undankbaren Königreiche zu versklaven oder zu zerstörten. Tausende von Jahren ging das so, bis er einen Fehler machte."

„Mordred", flüsterte Harry.

„Ja", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Merlin hatte mit menschlichen Frauen Beziehungen und verteilte seinen magischen Gene über all die Jahrtausende. So sind die Hexen und Zauberer entstanden. Wohlgemerkt nicht so mächtig wie Merlin, aber magisch begabt. Aber das war nicht sein Fehler. Dieser kam, als er sich mit Morgan le Fey verband, einer Frau, die schon sehr machtvoll in Magie war. Ihre kombinierten Eigenschaften wurden an ihr Kind weiter gegeben, Mordred. Auch er war nicht so mächtig wie Merlin, aber mit einem scharfen Verstand und in der Kunst der Irreführung gesegnet. Dies und dazu die magische Unterstützung seiner Mutter reichte, um Merlin in sein Gefängnis aus Eis zu sperren und ihn in einer Art Stasis über all die Jahrhunderte zu halten."

„Also ist es eine gute Sache", überlegte Harry laut, „dass Merlin gefangen ist. Er kann nicht mit der Menschheit spielen, wenn er eingesperrt ist."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, das ist auch mein Gedanke. Ist dir klar, Harry, dass der Autor dieses Manuskriptes, Thomas Marlston, ebenfalls glaubte, dass Merlin für die große Flut verantwortlich war, die einst den ganzen Kontinent von Atlantis versinken ließ? Unzählige Menschen starben wegen einer Laune dieses Hexers. Denk nur, wie wütend er wäre, wenn ihn heutzutage jemand frei ließe. Meine Angst ist, dass er erbarmungslos einen Neuanfang machen und die ganze Menschheit, die in seiner Abwesenheit entstanden ist, weg wischen würde. Dann würde er seinen Kreislauf von Aufbau und Zerstörung von vorn beginnen."

„Wir lassen das nicht zu, Sir", sagte Harry fest. „ich verstehe nun, dass da viel mehr auf dem Spiel steht als die Existenz eines Dunklen Lords."

„Vielleicht braucht es einen Dunklen Lord, Harry", sinnierte Dumbledore. „Die Macht von Mordred muss bestehen und weiter gegeben werden. Wer sonst wäre stark genug, um Merlin von der Vernichtung der Menschheit abzuhalten, sollte er jemals frei kommen?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa ging in die Küche um mit Dicey das Wochenmenü zu besprechen, wie sie das am Sonntagabend immer tat. Als sie eintrat, fand sie die Elfe vor, wie sie die letzten Handgriffe an einem großen Schokoladenkuchen vollendete.

Dicey hörte auf zu arbeiten und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Herrin, Dicey ist bereit zu hören."

„Sehr gut", sagte die blonde Frau und beäugte den Kuchen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass heute Abend Kuchen auf dem Plan stand."

„Nein, Herrin", erwiderte Dicey kopfschüttelnd. „Herrin hat diese Woche nicht um Kuchen gebeten. Mister Dudley war das."

„Oh?", meinte Narcissa. „Das ist schön. Serviere ihn heute Abend zum Nachtisch."

„Aber Herrin", warf die Elfe ein, „Dicey machte diesen Kuchen für Mister Dudleys Mitternachtsimbiss!"

Narcissas Augenbrauen schossen hoch. „Mitternachtsimbiss?"

„Ja, Mister Dudley sagt, dass er jede Nacht Kuchen will. So bringt ihm Dicey um Mitternacht Kuchen."

„Den ganzen Kuchen?"

„Ja, Herrin. Mister Dudley isst jede Nacht den ganzen Kuchen."

Narcissa starrte Dicey kurz an und bemühte sich zu verstehen, wie man einen ganzen Kuchen einen Imbiss nennen konnte. „Dicey", entschied sie, „Du wirst aufhören, Mister Dudley einen Imbiss zu bringen. Er wird dreimal am Tag im Esszimmer speisen und keinen Nachschlag erhalten. Du gibst ihm keine weiteren Desserts, bis Mister Dudley einen gesünderen Körper erlangt hat."

„Ja, Herrin", sagte die Elfe, die sich nicht gerade auf die Wut des Muggel über diese Neuigkeiten freute. „Mister Dudley wird sehr zornig auf Dicey sein, wenn Dicey ihm nicht seinen Kuchen bringt."

„Ich werde ihn über diese neue Regelung informieren", erklärte Narcissa. Sie verließ die Küche und stand kurz danach klopfend vor Dudleys Tür.

„Was?", rief er von drinnen.

Narcissa seufzte. „Ich denke, die korrekte Antwort lautet ‚Herein'."

„Na gut, dann herein", erwiderte Dudley.

Sie öffnete die Tür, betrat das Zimmer und betrachtete den Jungen, der von Büchern und Zeitschriften umringt auf seinem Bett lag. Tonks hatte ihm außerdem einige Comics gebracht, die er im Moment gerade las. Er sah hoch und fragte: „Bin ich zu spät für das Abendessen oder sonst etwas?"

„Nein, Mr. Dursley", antwortete Narcissa, „aber die Mahlzeiten sind der Grund, warum ich hier bin."

Dudley runzelte die Stirn und wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Sie einen reichlichen ‚Mitternachtsimbiss' bekommen, und ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass ich das als sehr ungesund für einen so jungen Mann wie Sie es sind, erachte", begann sie. „Als Ihr Vormund sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an, mich auch um ihr Wohlbefinden zu kümmern, während wir im gleichen Haushalt leben. Deshalb habe ich es auf mich genommen, einen gesünderen Essensplan für Sie aufzustellen. Sie bekommen jeden Tag im Esszimmer drei angemessene Mahlzeiten. Es gibt keine ungesunden Desserts oder extra Imbisse mehr in Ihrem Zimmer."

Dudleys Mund war nach unten gefallen, während er zuhörte. „Sie versuchen, mich auszuhungern! Warten Sie nur, bis ich das Harry erzähle!"

„Sie werden schwerlich ‚verhungern', Mr. Dursley", erwiderte Narcissa. „Gefräßigkeit war in meiner Familie niemals erwünscht. Sie haben meinen Sohn Draco gesehen, nicht wahr? Er ist ein gutes Beispiel für jemanden, der ein attraktives Erscheinungsbild führt."

„Nun, ich bin aber nicht Ihr Sohn", antwortete Dudley.

„Offenkundig", sagte Narcissa und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Trotzdem bin ich jetzt für Sie verantwortlich. Wären Sie nicht auch lieber attraktiver, Mr. Dursley? Sicher haben Sie auch an jungen Damen Interesse. Ihre Chance, die Aufmerksamkeit derjenigen zu erlangen, die Sie begehren, werden steigen, wenn Sie sich besser gefallen."

„Ach? Und wo soll ich diese jungen Damen treffen?", fragte Dudley mit einem Tick Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Ich darf nicht aus dem Haus gehen. Also, wenn diese Privatlehrerin, die am Mittwoch kommt, nicht gerade jung und schön ist, wen kümmert es dann?"

„Wir sind ja nicht ewig auf dieses Haus beschränkt, Mr. Dursley. Der Krieg geht irgendwann zu Ende. Mein Entschluss steht in dieser Sache fest. Sie werden mehr auf Ihre Gesundheit achten. Ich bin sicher, dass Lord Potter einverstanden ist, wenn es in Ihrem Interesse ist." Narcissa wandte sich zum Gehen, als Dudleys Stimme sie aufhielt.

„Ist sie es?", fragte er leise.

„Von wem reden Sie?"

„Die Privatlehrerin", fügte er beinahe schüchtern hinzu. „Ist sie jung und schön?"

„Sie ist ein Er und nein, er ist nicht jung", antwortete Narcissa. „Er ist ein pensionierter Professor, ein Squib."

„Squib?"

„Jemand, der in einer magischen Familie geboren wurde, aber keine magischen Fähigkeiten hat. Das ist ein Ereignis, dass alle Eltern in unserer Welt fürchten."

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Wochen gingen ereignislos vorbei: Schule, Sonntagstraining der Armee und Quidditch füllten die Zeit der Schüler aus. Die Todesserangriffe auf die Zauberer- und Muggelwelt schienen nachzulassen, was jeden zu der Überlegung brachte, was Voldemort wohl vorhatte. War das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

Harry war zufrieden mit dem Fortschritt seiner Armee. Die Kapitäne waren richtig zusammen gewachsen und übernahmen die Verantwortung für ihre Truppen. Das nahm eine Menge Druck von ihm. Er hatte nun mehr Zeit übrig, um sich mit dem Orden zu treffen und Methoden zu erarbeiten, wie sie Voldemort möglichst effektiv angreifen konnten.

An einem Freitagnachmittag befand sich Hermine in einer Lage, die nur selten vorkam. Sie hatte das Brauen ihres Zaubertrankes für die Halbjahrs-Prüfung noch nicht beendet und musste nach dem Unterricht noch bleiben.

Professor Snape hatte jedem von ihnen einen anderen Trank zugewiesen, um ihn für die Prüfung zu brauen. Sie mussten ihn allein herstellen, ohne einen helfenden Partner. Hermine stöhnte, als sie ihre Aufgabe erhielt – die Glücks- und Freudenkur, ein komplizierter Trank, der, wenn er präzise ausgeführt wurde, eine Person extrem glücklich und lebensfroh machen würde – wenn auch natürlich zeitlich beschränkt.

Am Ende des Unterrichts hatte sie immer noch eine gute Stunde vor sich, ehe er fertig sein würde Während die Schüler bereits die Tische und Utensilien säuberten und ihre individuellen Tränke abgaben, runzelte sie die Stirn und seufzte. Warum musste gerade sie den Kompliziertesten bekommen?

„Professor Snape?"

„Ja, Miss Granger?", erwiderte er kalt. Seine Augen zuckten über ihren Schreibtisch und bemerkten, dass sie noch nicht bereit zu gehen war. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Ich benötige mehr Zeit, Sir", antwortete sie. „Dieser Trank kann nicht in der verfügbaren Zeit hergestellt werden."

„Dann müssen Sie noch bleiben und ihn fertig stellen", sagte er. „Wenn Sie das Zimmer verlassen, ohne mir Ihre fertige Studienarbeit abzugeben, werden Sie diese Prüfung nicht bestehen."

Hermine schaute zu Draco und Harry, die ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und sich fertig zum Gehen machten. Harry sah zu Snape und zurück zu seiner Freundin. „Ich bleibe und warte auf dich."

„Nein, ist schon gut", antwortete sie. „Ich weiß doch, dass du jetzt Quidditchtraining hast."

„Dann bleibe ich", erklärte Draco.

„Hört schon auf, ihr beiden!", rief sie. „Ich brauche keinen Babysitter. Ich finde euch schon, wenn ich hier fertig bin."

Die anderen hatten den Raum bereits verlassen und Professor Snape sagte: „Potter und Malfoy, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, mit Miss Granger zu reden, während sie noch inmitten einer Prüfung ist, wird das gegen sie gewertet."

Die Jungs starrten ihn an, küssten Hermine kurz auf die Wange und verließen das Zimmer.

Eine Stunde war vergangen und Hermine arbeitete immer noch intensiv, während Snape an seinem Schreibtisch saß und die Zaubertränke der anderen Schüler analysierte. Gelegentlich, wenn sie es nicht bemerkte, sah er hoch.

„Professor, ich denke, dass ich es jetzt fast habe", kündigte sie erleichtert an. Der Trank veränderte sich endlich in den richtigen Gelbton. Snape stand auf, trat an ihren Tisch und sah auf das Gebräu im Tiegel.

„Testen wir es", sagte er und zog einen kleinen Flakon aus der Tasche. Er schüttete ein paar Tropfen davon in ihren Trank und beide sahen zu, wie er Trank zu dampfen anfing. Hermine lehnte sich zurück, als der Dampf in Richtung ihres Gesichtes wehte, jedoch nicht rechtzeitig. Sie bekam einem Schwall davon ab und fühlte sich nun ziemlich benommen.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und sah den Professor an, der ein Tuch über seine Nase und seinen Mund hielt. „Mir… mir ist ein wenig schwindlig", erklärte sie.

„Nun, das ist der Effekt des Trankes", erwiderte er und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Fühlen Sie sonst noch etwas?"

Hermine wiegte etwas auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, während sie versuchte, sich auf das Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Dann merkte sie, dass sie sich sehr… gut fühlte. Glücklich, fast exstatisch. Sie blicke zu Snape hoch und lächelte. „Ich fühle mich großartig", lachte sie. „Ich glaube, er funktioniert, Professor!"

„Ja, scheint so, Miss Granger", antwortete er. Er drehte sich um und holte eine Glaskugel von seinem Schreibtisch. „Wir sollten Ihre Gefühle hier festhalten, damit wir etwas haben, um es mit ihrer normalen Gemütsverfassung zu vergleichen."

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin und tippte die Kugel mit seinem Zauberstab an.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie lächelnd. Sie fühlte sich so wundervoll, so lebendig!

„Es ist eine Gedächtniskugel", erklärte er. „Nun, Miss Granger, hätte ich gerne dass Sie an etwas denken, dass Sie ganz besonders glücklich macht. Wie wäre es mit… Ihren Gefühlen für… sagen wir mal… Potter und Malfoy?"

Sie lächelte träumerisch, legte die Arme über ihre Brust wie in einer Umarmung. „Ich liebe sie so sehr", seufzte sie. „Ich möchte sie heiraten… alle beide."

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger", sagte Snape und hielt den Ball in ihre Richtung. „Ich möchte, dass Sie in diese Kugel atmen und bei jedem Atemzug daran denken, wie sehr sie sie lieben."

„Als würde ich ihnen meine Liebe mit meinem Atem schicken?", fragte sie glücklich.

Snape nickte. „Ganz genau."

Hermine nahm die Kugel und in Gedanken bei ihren Lovern, atmete sie tief hinein.

„Liebe, Miss Granger, denken Sie an Liebe", ermunterte sie Snape. Während sie in die Kugel atmete, stand er auf und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser, träufelte ein paar Tropfen einer Mixtur hinein, das Wahrheitsserum und einen Zwangszauber enthielt. Er kehrte zum Stuhl ihr gegenüber zurück. „Das wäre alles", meinte er. Er nahm ihr die Kugel aus der Hand, tippte sie erneut mit dem Zauberstab an und versiegelte so ihre Gefühle der Liebe darin. Dann schob er das Wasserglas in ihre Richtung. „Trinken Sie das", forderte er sie auf. „Es wird Sie stärken."

„Vielleicht gefällt es mir ja, glücklich zu sein", lächelte sie und lachte dann. Sie nahm das Getränk von ihm an und nippte daran. „Das schmeckt ja wie blankes Wasser!"

„Ja, das ist es zum größten Teil auch", antwortete er. „Also, Miss Granger, erzählen Sie mir etwas von Marlston und dem Geheimnis darunter."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry flog vom Quidditchfeld, als er hörte, dass Hermine bewusstlos im Krankenflügel lag. Er sauste durch die großen Vordertore und die Treppen hinauf, während ihm die Leute so schnell es ging aus dem Weg rannten. Vom Besen springend ging er durch die Tür des Krankenzimmers. Draco war bereits dort, saß neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Besorgt sah er Harry an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry drängend und trat an die andere Seite des Bettes.

„Professor Snape hat gesagt, dass mit ihrem Trank etwas verkehrt lief und sie üble Gase eingeatmet hat", sagte Draco. „Er meinte, dass sie auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen sei."

„Kommt sie wieder in Ordnung?", wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

Madam Pomfrey kam in diesem Augenblick herein. „Ich denke schon, Mr. Potter. Ihre Vitalfunktionen sind in Ordnung und ich wollte sie gerade wecken. Sie könnte allerdings ein wenig desorientiert sein."

Sie deutete mit ihrem Medi-Stab auf Hermines Stirn und ein kleiner Lichtfunke kam aus der Spitze. Das Mädchen holte tief Luft und drehte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Hermine?", flüsterte Draco und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Liebes, geht es dir gut?"

Ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam und sie schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Hermine?", sagte nun auch Harry. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn ebenfalls an.

„Ich… ich fühle mich so komisch", meinte sie.

„Aber… geht es dir gut?", wollte der Dunkelhaarige wissen.

„Sie wird schon wieder, Jungs", antwortete Madam Pomfrey für sie. „Die Gase haben sie vielleicht ein paar Erinnerungen verlieren lassen, aber mit ein wenig Ruhe wird sie sich erholen."

„Ich… habe einen Trank gebraut", sagte Hermine langsam und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

„Ja, für die Prüfung, weißt du noch?", regte Draco sie an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht… wie das passiert ist. Warum bin ich im Krankenflügel?"

„Sie haben ein paar ziemlich wirksame Gase eingeatmet, Miss Granger", erklang eine Stimme aus den Schatten. Professor Snape trat heraus. Er blickte Harry an, der herumfuhr und ihn anstarrte. „Ihr Trank hat schlecht reagiert und ich befürchte, dass Sie irgendwann während des Brauens einen Fehler gemacht haben."

„Sie!", fauchte Harry. Er trat dem Professor wütend entgegen, bis er ihm sehr nahe gegenüber stand.

„Sie gehen besser zurück, Potter, und zeigen etwas Respekt", sagte Snape kurz angebunden. „Ich habe immerhin Ihre Freundin davor bewahrt, sich selbst zu vergiften."

Harry blieb wo er war, seine Augen schauten direkt in Snapes, vergraben, bohrend und in seine Gedanken eindringend, um Informationen zu erhalten. Es war ein stummer Willenskampf, bei dem Snape einen mächtigen Gedankenblocker einsetzte, um Harrys mentale Fühler abzuhalten. Oh, ja, Potter war stark, aber Snape war schon seit Jahrzehnten in dieser Kunst geübt.

„Harry?", wisperte Hermines schwache Stimme.

Er sah sie an und unterbrach so seine Konzentration. Dann schaute er erneut den Professor an und sagte so leise, dass nur dieser es hören konnte: „Wenn Sie sie benutzen, um an mich ran zu kommen, bringe ich Sie um – langsam und schmerzhaft." Er starrte den Mann immer noch an, während der Tränkemeister belustigt eine Augenbraue hob.

„Ich glaube, Potter", sagte er leise, „dass Sie Ihre Sorge um Miss Granger unvernünftig gemacht hat. Ich vergebe Ihnen diese barbarische Drohung – dieses Mal." Er drehte sich um und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Als er außer Sicht war, umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Snape stand in seinem Badezimmer und betrachtete die Sachen auf dem Beistelltisch, den Schlüssel und die Glaskugel. Diese beiden kleinen Dinge würden ihm Eintritt nach Marlston verschaffen. Und jetzt… jetzt, wo er wusste, was unter diesem Haus war… konnte er endlich auch hoffen, dass seine Wünsche Wahrheit werden könnten.

Fähig zu sein, die Welt der Dunklen Lords ein für alle Mal los zu werden – niemals zuvor hätte er gedacht, dass das möglich sein würde. Und dann, endlich, würde das wahre Oberhaupt der Zaubererwelt an die Macht kommen, der eine, dessen Geburtsrecht es war zu führen – der Halbblutprinz.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ja, dieser Tag würde schon bald kommen. Der Krieg würde die angemessene Ablenkung für die Dunklen Lords sein und wenn sie damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, würde er seinen Zug machen und mit allen beiden Schluss machen!

„Sir?", erklang eine leise Stimme von hinten. Snape öffnete langsam die Augen. „Sie haben mich gerufen?"

Er drehte sich um und sah den Elf an. „Ja, heute Abend wollen wir feiern. Ich habe wundervolle Neuigkeiten erfahren. Hol die anderen, dieses Mal wünsche ich eine völlige Befriedigung."

„Ja, Sir", sagte er Hauself und ging, um weitere Elfen zu holen.

Snape zog sich aus und legte sich auf sein Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis fünf Elfen in sein Schlafzimmer kamen und auf Anweisungen warteten. Snape drehte sich auf die Seite und stellte ein Bein auf. Er deutete der Reihe nach auf die Elfen und gab seine Anweisungen.

„Du!", wies er dem Ersten an, „saugst an meinem Schwanz. Du leckst an meinen Eiern. Du machst das an meinem Hintern. Von euch beiden möchte ich, dass ihr an meinen Zehen lutscht."

„Ja, Sir", antworteten die Elfen.

„Eure Hoheit", ordnete Snape an. „Ich wünsche, dass ihr mich mit ‚Eure Hoheit' ansprecht, wenn wir unter uns sind."

Die Elfen sahen einander an und dann zurück zu dem Mann. „Ja, Eure Hoheit."

„Dann an die Arbeit!", befahl Snape. Die Elfen begannen, ihn zu lecken und an ihm zu saugen, während er die Augen schloss und lächelte. Schon bald würde er Hexen haben, die das anstatt der Elfen für ihn taten. Er konnte es deutlich sehen: Sie würden ihn beeindrucken wollen, damit er sie zu seiner Prinzessin machte.

Es würde schön sein, zu herrschen und sie vor sich verneigen zu lassen. Bald…

tbc

* * *

Ich denke, das Kapitel trägt seinen Namen zu Recht. Leute, ich bin so neugierig zu hören, was ihr davon haltet... bitte enttäuscht mich nicht!

Nächste Woche geht es weiter - der Krieg beginnt...


	56. Düstere Vorahnungen

Kapitel 56

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Ein Dankeschön, ein dicker Knuddler und ein riesiger Blumenstrauss gehen an Schnuffi, die mir immer noch Beta liest und mit ihren bunten Markern die schlimmsten Fehler anstreicht – und dazu witzige Kommentare am Ende der Absätze schreibt, um mich wieder zu versöhnen +gg+… ich hab dich lieb, Süße!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich **Bambi71**, und zwar nicht, weil sie mir erst auch eins gewidmet hat, sondern um ihr zu versichern, dass ihr ein gewisser Blonder vergeben hat – nicht zuletzt, weil er in diesem Kapitel andere Dinge zu tun gefunden hat +lach+. Schaut mal in ihre Geschichte bei ff.de rein: ‚Der magische Schild' – die ist wirklich klasse!

Es ist soweit – in diesem Kapitel geht es los. Ein Angriff findet statt… und Harry und alle anderen sind gewzungen, die Vorbereitungen zu beenden und in den Kampf zu ziehen… doch vorher… +kicher+…

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 56

**Düstere Vorahnungen**

Lucius Malfoy war dabei, sich für die Nacht zurück zu ziehen und stieg gerade die Stufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinauf, als er ziemlich interessante Geräusche hörte. Das unmissverständliche Keuchen und Stöhnen einer Frau in Leidenschaft hallte geradezu im Flur wieder. Sofort dachte er an seine Gemahlin, da sie die einzige weibliche Bewohnerin dieses Hauses war. Aber mit wem würde sie eine solche Affäre eingehen?

Er folgte den Lauten und bemerkte, als er näher kam, dass diese Frau nicht wie seine klang. Sein Gehör führte ihn zu Dudleys Zimmer und er hob neugierig die Augenbrauen. Wie hatte es Dudley Dursley geschafft, weibliche Gesellschaft zu erhalten? Hatte diese Tonks Hexe Gefallen an ihm gefunden? Seltsam genug war sie ja.

Die Wahrheit war, dass der Junge ein wenig attraktiver aussah, seit Narcissa es sich zur Pflicht gemacht hat, sein Aussehen zu verbessern. Trotzdem war sein mürrisches Gebaren sicher nicht so reizvoll, um das Interesse einer Frau wecken zu können.

Lucius wollte gerade vorbei gehen, als er von dem Klang einer Männerstimme aufgehalten wurde, die ganz sicher nicht zu Dursley gehörte. Er setzte zurück und hielt sein Ohr an die Tür. Vielleicht hatte Lord Potter einige Leute geschickt, um mit ihnen zu spielen. Er drehte leise den Türknauf und wollte einen kleinen Blick hinein werfen, um seine Neugierde befriedigen zu können.

Seine Augen suchten zuerst das Bett, doch das war leer! Lucius machte die Tür ein Stück weiter auf, bis er Dudley sah, der in einem Sessel saß und in eine Kiste starrte. Der Junge war allein. Lucius Neugierde wurde übergroß. Er stieß schwungvoll die Tür auf und starrte auf die Muggel, die Sex in einer merkwürdigen Kiste hatten.

Dudley schaute ihn finster an. „Haben Sie noch nie etwas von Anklopfen gehört?", brummte er, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Sexszene legte.

Lucius trat weiter in das Zimmer hinein. „Was ist das?", fragte er interessiert.

„Leute beim vögeln", antwortete der Junge ohne die Augen von dem Treiben vor sich zu nehmen.

„Ja, das sehe ich", sagte der Mann gedehnt. Das musste dieser Fernseher sein, nach dem Narcissa Tonks geschickt hatte. Nun verstand er, warum ein Teenager so etwas haben wollte. „Wer sind diese Muggel? Wissen sie, dass Sie ihnen zusehen?"

Ein ungläubiges Lachen entkam Dudley und er erwiderte: „Wisst ihr Zauberer eigentlich gar nichts?"

„Stell meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe, Junge", knurrte Lucius.

Der selbstgefällige Ausdruck verschwand von Dudleys Gesicht. „Das ist nur ein Film. Leute werden gefilmt, wenn sie so etwas tun und dann bekommen wir es, um es anzusehen. Sie wissen, dass sie dabei aufgenommen werden. Es ist ihr Beruf, klar?"

Lucius dachte kurz darüber nach. „Faszinierend. Muggel haben wirklich einen seltsamen Geschmack. Warum sie es vorziehen, sich hinzusetzen und dabei zuzusehen, wie es andere genießen anstatt diese Dinge miteinander zu machen ist höchst sonderbar."

„Warum nicht beides tun?", grinste Dudley.

Lucius sah ihn an. „Hm, in der Tat." Es schien ihm, als hätte Dudley einen Mangel an weiblicher Gesellschaft und dass der arme Junge deshalb Zuflucht darin suchte, anderen beim Verkehr zuzusehen. Dem konnte Abhilfe verschafft werden, dachte er.

„Dursley, soll ich Ihnen eine Frau besorgen?"

Dudley sah ihn geschockt an. „Was? Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie Bedürfnisse haben, die Sie hier nicht befriedigen können", antwortete Lucius. „Ich kann Ihnen in dieser Hinsicht behilflich sein und kenne da einen Ort…"

„Eine Hure? Sie wollen, dass ich zu einer Hure gehe?", fragte Dudley entgeistert.

„Huren sind sehr dienlich, aber wenn Sie lieber jemand hätten, der ‚unberührter' ist, kann ich das ebenfalls arrangieren", bot Lucius an.

Dudley sah ihn an, als hätte er seinen Verstand verloren. Dieser Typ wollte ihm ein Mädchen beschaffen? Was für eine Art Vormund war er denn? Seine eigenen Eltern hätten das in einer Million Jahren nicht vorgeschlagen. Wenn es seiner Mutter je besser gehen würde und sie dann herausfände, dass er bei einer Hure gewesen war… Dudley wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie dann tun würde. Jedoch…

„Werden Sie Harry fragen, ob Sie mich in ein Bordell bringen dürfen?", fragte er immer noch nicht fassend, dass er diese Unterhaltung überhaupt führte.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich bringe das Mädchen hierher", antwortete Lucius gelassen.

„Hierher? Was ist mit Ihrer Frau? Wird sie es zulassen, dass Sie eine Hure nach Hause bringen?"

Lucius grinste. „Wir müssen das nur schlau anstellen, oder?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry konnte es sogar in der Dunkelheit sehen, überall war Blut und durchtränkte den Boden unter seinen Füßen. Bei jedem Schritt den er tat, drückten sich seine Stiefel in den Matsch aus Blut, Schlamm und Blättern. Er konnte seine schwere Atmung hören, während er mit schweren Schritten ging und suchte… und suchte… nach was?

„Harry!", rief eine Stimme.

Er drehte sich in die Richtung des Rufes und sah nach unten, wie der flüssige, rotgefärbte Matsch über seine Stiefel lief. Seine Roben waren steif von getrocknetem Blut und seine Hände... seine Hände waren rot und schwarz gefärbt. Sein Herz klopfte ihm in der Brust, während er weiterging. Feuer, Feuer und Schreie. Weinende Menschen umgaben ihn von allen Seiten und dicker schwarzer Rauch machte ihn blind, bis er ihn endlich fand.

„Harry?", weinte die Gestalt.

„Ron!", hörte er sich selbst rufen.

„Harry? Warum, Harry? Warum?" Ron zitterte und Blut tropfte aus einem Schnitt an seinem Hals.

Harry fasste nach ihm und packte seinen Arm. „Ron! Was ist passiert?"

Aber als er ihn bewegte, fiel Rons Kopf von seinen Schultern. Er fiel einfach und rollte weiter, bis er zum Halten kam und in dem Matsch versank. Seine Augen sahen Harry immer noch anklagend an.

„RON!", schrie Harry entsetzt.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

„Verdammt noch mal, Harry!", sagte Ron und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Er erhob sich und schüttelte die Schulter seines Freundes, um ihn aufzuwecken. In dieser Woche hatte dieser jede Nacht Alpträume gehabt und es hatte jedes Mal geendet, indem er Rons Namen schrie.

„Wach auf", drängte der Rotschopf.

Harry fuhr zum Sitzen hoch, atmete heftig und schwitzte stark. Er sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ron!"

„Ich bin nicht tot", versicherte ihm sein Freund. „Du hast wieder geträumt." Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Bett.

Harry rieb mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. „Das schien so echt zu sein."

„Ist mein Kopf wieder herunter gefallen?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ja. Ich habe immer denselben, verfluchten Traum."

Eine Weile war es still, bis Harry hinzufügte: „Ron?"

„Nein", entgegnete dieser, wie er es jede Nacht tat. „Ich bleibe dem Kampf nicht fern. Es war nur ein dummer Traum."

„Warum habe ich dann immer den Gleichen?", sagte Harry stur. „Weißt du, ich habe tatsächlich manchmal Träume die etwas bedeuten. Wie wäre es, wenn Fred die Truppe für dich übernimmt? Ich kann eine andere Position…"

„Nein!", wiederholte Ron wütend. „Das würde ich nie vergessen. Warum sollte ich auch eine besondere Behandlung bekommen, wenn alle anderen ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen?"

Harry sah ihn im Dunkeln schweigend an. Dann murmelte er: „Ich kann das anordnen, weißt du?"

„Aber das wirst du nicht, weil ich dir das niemals verzeihen könnte."

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen legte sich Harry wieder hin. „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut."

„Stimmt. Schlaf jetzt."

XXXXXXXXXX

Der Frühling war nach Marlston gekommen und in den Straßen lag durch die Schneeschmelze der Matsch. Die Tage waren mild, doch die Nächte noch empfindlich kühl. Meri saß in ihrem großen Sessel am Feuer und paffte ihre geliebte Pfeife.

Veränderung.

Sie konnte sie überall spüren. Es war nicht nur der Wechsel der Jahreszeit, sondern mehr, etwas Entscheidendes. Seit Wochen schon hatte sie so ein Gefühl tief in sich, dass etwas passieren würde und es war kein glückliches Gefühl gewesen. Es war Furcht, die anwuchs und zu einem dunklen Grauen wurde. Finstere Zeiten standen bevor, sie wusste es.

An diesem Abend fühlte es sich noch drückender als gewöhnlich an. Sie blickte ins Feuer und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um zu erahnen, was dieser ‚Schrecken' sein könnte.

Ein Hämmern an ihrer Tür holte sie abrupt aus der Meditation. „Herein", rief sie, aber niemand betrat den Raum.

Sie seufzte und legte ihre Pfeife nieder. Sich auf ihre alten Beine stemmend, machte sie sich überrascht, dass sie nicht wahrnehmen konnte, wer der Besucher war, auf den Weg zur Vordertür. Üblicherweise konnte sie schon vorher gedanklich ‚sehen' wer kam, sogar noch ehe geklopft wurde. Nun, vielleicht war sie einfach schon zu müde.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Guten Abend, Mutter", höhnte der Mann.

Meri legte die Hand auf ihr Herz und schrie: „Nein!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Es war während des Verwandlungsunterrichts für Fortgeschrittene, als eine Eule herein geflogen kam und eine dringliche Nachricht an Professor McGonagall brachte. Eulen wurden normalerweise angewiesen zu warten, bis die Stunde vorüber war – außer es war ein Notfall. Deshalb las sie die Nachricht auch mit einer gewissen Unruhe.

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie zu den warteten Schülern hochsah. „Ich fürchte, der Unterricht ist für den Rest des Tages abgesagt." Ihre Augen wanderten zu Harry und sie fügte hinzu: „Potter, Dumbledore möchte Sie unverzüglich sehen. Alle anderen kehren bitte zu Ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen zurück und warten auf weitere Neuigkeiten."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", erkundigte sich Blaise. „Aber warum wurde der Unterricht abgesagt?"

„Ich bin dabei, mehr darüber herauszufinden, Mr. Zabini", erwiderte sie. „Währenddessen warten Sie auf Ihre Hauslehrer, die Ihnen dazu später mehr Informationen geben."

Die Korridore waren voll angeregter Spekulationen, um was es bei diesem großen Notfall wohl ging. Es musste sich um etwas Ernstes handeln, wenn schon der Unterricht ausfiel.

Hermine und Draco holten Harry ein. „Wir gehen mit dir", kündigte der Blonde an.

„Denkst du, dass Voldemort irgendwo angreift?", fragte Hermine mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Harry zurück. „Ich würde es spüren, wenn er in der Nähe wäre. Wenn sie angreifen, dann nicht in Hogwarts."

Moody kam ihnen vom Ende des Flures entgegen, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. „Harry", rief er und humpelte auf sie zu.

„Was ist los?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Die Zeit ist nahe, Potter", antwortete der Auror. „Sie brauchen Ihre Armee!"

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Draco.

Moody warf mit seinem rollenden Auge einen Blick auf Hermine und sah dann zurück zu Harry. „Sie haben Marlston Village übernommen."

„WAS!", schrie Hermine aus. „Nein!"

Draco legte seinen Arm um sie. „Was meinen Sie mit übernommen?"

„Voldemort und seine Todesser haben das Dorf angegriffen und besetzen es jetzt", erklärte Moody und bemerkte den entsetzten Blick auf Hermines Gesicht. „Keine Sorge, kleines Fräulein, Sie haben Ihr Haus nicht betreten. Glaub' nicht, dass sie schon einen Weg hinein gefunden haben."

„Aber die Menschen im Dorf", rief sie. „Hat er… hat er…"

„Sie umgebracht?", vervollständigte der Auror ihre Frage. „Vielleicht einige von ihnen. Aber er wäre töricht, wenn er sie alle töten würde. Er weiß, dass Sie sich um sie sorgen und das verschafft ihm einen gewissen Vorteil."

„Also ist es soweit", murmelte Harry leise. „Er hat das Schlachtfeld gewählt – Marlston Village."

Hermine begann zu weinen. „Oh nein, Harry! Die Menschen dort… meine Leute… oh, Gott!"

Er nahm sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest, küsste sie auf den Kopf und versicherte: „Ich bringe ihn um, Hermine. Endlich wird es ein Ende haben, ein und für alle Mal."

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Arme enger um ihn schlangen und sie seine Schulter durchnässte. „Nein, nein, ich möchte dich nicht verlieren…"

„Das wirst du nicht", gab er zur Antwort. „Du wusstest doch, dass der Tag kommen würde. Du wusstest, dass ich ihm irgendwann gegenüber stehen muss. Nun ist es soweit." Er küsste ihre Stirn und schaute sie an. Einen Finger unter ihr Kinn legend, hob er ihr Gesicht, damit sie ihn ansah. „Wenn das vorüber ist, können wir alle in Frieden leben. Wir kommen für unser siebtes Jahr zurück zur Schule und ausnahmsweise werden wir uns um nichts anderes als die Hausaufgaben und einander glücklich zu machen kümmern müssen."

Hermine atmete tief durch und straffte tapfer ihre Schultern, ehe sie die Hände ihrer beiden Lover ergriff. Draco und Harry nahmen sich ebenfalls an den Händen und schöpften Kraft durch das, was sie waren – eine Triade.

„Zusammen schaffen wir das", sagte Harry und drückte ihre Hände.

„Zusammen", antwortete Hermine beherzt.

„Zusammen", schwor Draco.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als sie Dumbledores Büro erreichten, waren schon die meisten Lehrer dort.

„Harry", drängte Dumbledore. „Ich habe an alle Mitglieder des Ordens eine Nachricht geschickt. Wir halten ein Notfalltreffen im Hauptquartier ab. Einige müssen hier zurück bleiben und sicherstellen, dass sich die Mitglieder der Armee organisieren und bereit sind, sich an den Treffpunkt zu begeben. Keine gedrosselten Zauberstäbe dieses Mal."

Er wandte sich an McGonagall. „Minerva, ich hätte gerne, dass du, Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy es übernehmt, sie zu versammeln und sie danach mit diesem Portschlüssel zum Basislager begleitet." Er händigte der Verwandlungslehrerin ein Kissen aus.

„Harry, geh du mit den anderen voraus ins Hauptquartier und nimm diese Karten von Marlston Village mit", verteilte Dumbledore die nächste Aufgabe und gab ihm einige Rollen. „Du wirst sie brauchen, um deine Strategie zu entwickeln. Mr. Moody wird dich in den derzeitigen Stand der Dinge einweihen. Wir schicken deine Kapitäne sofort nach, damit sie ihre Anweisungen erhalten."

„Sir, Draco und ich müssen bei Harry bleiben", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich verstehe das, Miss Granger", versicherte ihr der Schulleiter. „Wenn die Zeit kommt, werden Sie bei ihm sein. Im Moment müssen wir alles vorbereiten. Ihre organisatorischen Fähigkeiten sind im Augenblick hier am hilfreichsten."

„Was mich betrifft, muss ich jetzt Eulen zu den Mitgliedern der Armee schicken, die keine Schüler mehr sind, damit sie uns am Versammlungspunkt treffen können", sagte Dumbledore. Der alte Schulleiter holte tief Luft. „Nun gut, fangen wir an." Er übergab die Schale mit dem Flohpulver an Harry und fügte hinzu: „Geh jetzt. Wir sehen uns in einigen Stunden am Versammlungsort. Deine Armee wird bereit sein. Sieh zu, dass es deine Strategie ebenfalls ist."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Harry. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Draco und Hermine. „Bis bald."

Die zwei nickten ihm besorgt zu, ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauld Platz machte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry war der Erste, der im Hauptquartier ankam, gefolgt von Moody und Snape. Bald schon traten, von überall aus der Zaubererwelt kommend, weitere Ordensmitglieder aus dem Kamin. Mad-Eye führte sie in das große Esszimmer.

„Ich suche Lucius", sagte Harry. Er lief in den Salon und fand nur Narcissa dort, die ein Buch las. Sie erhob sich, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Lord Potter", rief sie aus. „Ich hörte, dass Leute eintrafen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie das waren. Ich nahm an, dass es diese Phönixmitglieder seien."

„Ja, die sind auch hier", nickte er. „Ich suche Lucius."

„Ich habe ihn den ganzen Vormittag noch nicht gesehen", antwortete sie neugierig. „Vielleicht ist er oben im Dachboden, wohin er sich manchmal zurückzieht. Ich werde einen Elf nach ihm schicken."

Sie wollte gerade einen Hauselfen rufen, als Harry meinte: „Nein, ich suche ihn. Ich war schon mal dort." Er dachte, dass es ihm gut tun würde, Sirius Portrait noch einmal zu sehen. Noch _einmal_? Er beruhigte seine Nerven. Er durfte nicht nervös erscheinen, nicht vor all diesen Leuten, die auf ihn zählten. Aber endlich war es soweit und bald würde er gewinnen oder verlieren.

Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, bis er im zweiten Stock war und versuchte sich so abzulenken, damit er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, was geschehen könnte. Er fand Lucius im Flur auf einer Bank sitzend und dabei den Tagespropheten lesend. Als er Harry hochkommen sah, stand er auf und verneigte sich. „Mein Lord, es ist schön, Sie zu sehen." Seine Augen zuckten nervös zur Seite.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Lucius", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Was sollte nicht stimmen?", lächelte der blonde Mann. „Wieso…"

„Ahhhh…ahhhh….ooooohhhh…JA! JA!", schrie eine weibliche Stimme verzückt.

Harrys Kopf schoss hoch, als er die Stimme hörte, die von der kleinen Stiege zum Dachboden kam. Er schaute auf Lucius schuldbewusstes Gesicht und bemerkte, dass der Mann versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Mein Lord…", begann Lucius mit einem nervösen Seitenblick in Richtung des Dachbodens, wo eindeutige Geräusche zu hören waren. Seine Augen wurden groß, als Harry sich abwandte und nach oben ging. „Mein Lord!", rief er in dem Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten.

Harry öffnete die Tür und glotzte geschockt hinein. Dudley lag nackt auf dem Bett und eine dralle Blondine ritt auf ihm. Beide hielten inne und sahen ihn an. Das Mädchen lächelte schamlos, doch Dudleys Gesicht verzog sich wütend. „Verdammt, Harry! Raus hier! Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"

Harry war so erstaunt, dass er noch länger hinstarrte. Dudley vögelte jemanden? Schließlich trat er zurück, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit der Stirn daran. Er spürte Lucius hinter sich, der nach Worten suchte.

„Mein Lord… es tut mir leid… ich dachte, das sei etwas, dass er braucht. Ich werde jede Bestrafung annehmen, die Sie für angemessen erachten."

Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht und Lucius erkannte, dass die Schultern des Dunklen Lords zuckten. War er so zornig? Vielleicht hätte er doch um Erlaubnis bitten sollen, ehe er das Mädchen für Dudley beschafft hatte.

„Bitte, mein Lord, verzeihen Sie mir", bat er.

Harry hob eine Hand zum Gesicht, drehte sich mit einem großen Grinsen um und lachte fröhlich auf.

Lucius war sofort beruhigt. Lord Potter war nicht wütend, er lachte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du meinen Cousin flachgelegt hast!", schmunzelte Harry.

Endlich konnte sich auch Lucius ein Lächeln erlauben. „Nun ja, er schien einen Mangel in diesem Bereich zu haben."

Harry ging an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hinunter. „Komm mit. Ich will dich bei mir haben. Die Schlacht wird heute Nacht geschlagen."

„Heute Nacht, mein Lord?", erkundigte sich der blonde Mann und folgte ihm zum Esszimmer.

Harry blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Bist du bereit?"

„Immer, mein Lord."

XXXXXXXXXX

Eulen, Eulen und noch mehr Eulen segelten zum Hauptquartier, während der Orden und Harrys Kapitäne die Schlachtpläne diskutierten. Moody riss die Botschaften von ihren kleinen Beinen, während gebrüllte Meinungen und Widersprüche über diverse Ideen zum Ausdruck gebracht wurden. Es war ein lärmendes Durcheinander von Besorgnis und erhobenen Stimmen, wobei Harry der Ruhepol inmitten des Wahnsinns war und alle Vorschläge erwog und auch den unterschiedlichen Meinungen seiner Vertrauten zuhörte.

Moody murrte jedes Mal, wenn er einen ‚wichtigen' Brief des Ministeriums öffnete. „Ha! Hören Sie sich das an, Potter", rief er über das Stimmengewirr. „Das Ministerium erklärt, das Sie kein Recht haben, ohne seine Erlaubnis in den Krieg zu ziehen!" Er knüllte die Zettel zusammen und schleuderte sie in den Kamin, während andere Stimmen zu hören waren, die Dinge wie „Das Ministerium kann mich am Arsch lecken" und „Scheiß doch drauf!" brüllten.

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal, was das Ministerium meint", sagte Harry jedes Mal, wenn eine Eule von dort auftauchte. „Da draußen sterben Menschen und andere warten darauf, dass wir ihnen helfen." Keiner im Raum war anderer Meinung.

Es war fast dunkel, als die Pläne fertig waren. Harry gab Charlie Weasley einen Portschlüssel und wies ihn an: „Vergiss nicht, appariere hier, neben dem Fluss." Er deutete auf einen Punkt auf der Karte. „Leg den Portschlüssel da hinten, hinter der Lichtung ab, damit die anderen sicher ankommen können, ohne vom Dorf aus gesehen zu werden. Was du auch immer tust, gehe nicht in die Nähe der stehenden Steine. Ich weiß, dass sie die bewachen und erwarten, dass wir von dort aus auftauchen. Wir fangen in etwa einer halben Stunde an, dir die Truppen zu schicken. Pass auf, dass sie still sind und sich organisieren, bis wir alle dort sind, außer ihr werdet angegriffen."

Charlie nickte. „In Ordnung, Harry. Bis bald." Er schaute zu seinen Brüdern: Ron, Fred, George und Bill und versuchte, die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren, dass sie alle nach der Schlacht wieder zurückkehren würden. Dann sah er seinen Vater an, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Seine Mutter war schon zum Treffpunkt vorausgegangen und hoffte, dort von Hilfe sein zu können, indem sie die Truppen ordnete, die auf den Portschlüssel zum Schlachtfeld warteten. Charlie ging nach draußen und verschwand.

„Alle anderen machen sich für den Versammlungsort bereit", ordnete Harry an. „Kapitäne, ihr werdet eure Truppen in alles einweihen. Ich komme gleich nach." Alle nickten und bereiteten sich zum Gehen vor.

Harry zog Lucius auf die Seite und befahl: „Obliviate das Mädchen und schick sie dahin zurück, wo sie herkam. Stell sicher, dass die Schutzzauber auf diesem Haus stark sind. Narcissa und Dudley dürfen nicht hinaus. Dann komm zum Treffpunkt."

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Lucius und eilte davon, um die Anweisungen des Lords zu erfüllen.

Harry schaute die Treppe hinauf, enttäuscht, dass er nicht mehr wie geplant mit Sirius Portrait sprechen konnte. Aber zum Plaudern war keine Zeit mehr, denn zu viel hing heute Nacht von ihm ab. Alles kam letztlich auf ihn an. Er zögerte einen Moment länger, als ihm noch ein weiterer Gedanke kam. Ein leeres Stück Pergament nehmend, kritzelte er eine kurze Notiz darauf und ließ sie auf dem Esstisch liegen. Dann ging er nach draußen zum Portschlüssel, der ihn zu seinem Schicksal bringen würde.

Im Schatten der Halle erschien Severus Snape, trat langsam zum Tisch, an dem Harry gerade den Zettel hinterlegt hatte. Er warf einen Blick darauf und las: „Falls ich, Harry James Potter, die heutige Nacht nicht überleben sollte, hinterlasse ich hiermit all meinen Besitz meinem Cousin, Dudley Dursley."

Snape schmunzelte über diese Geste von Harry. ‚So, Potter befürchtet also, dass er nicht zurückkommt?', dachte er. ‚Wie Recht er doch hat.' Was für eine großmütige Geste, all seine Güter seinem Muggelverwandten zu vererben. Aber Snape vermutete, dass Granger und Malfoy keine weiteren Reichtümer benötigten und Potter es daher der bedürftigsten Person gab.

Er wartete, bis Harry draußen den Portschlüssel benutzt hatte, ehe er das Haus verließ. Er lächelte und nahm den glitzernden Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Der Schlüssel zu Marlston! In seiner anderen Tasche fühlte er die Gedächtniskugel, sicher und nur darauf wartend, benutzt zu werden. Er glitt mit dem Daumen über den Schlüsselkopf, während er die Wichtigkeit der Mission spürte, die vor ihm lag. Heute Nacht… endlich… würden die Dunklen Lords für immer verschwinden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius Malfoy sah Severus von oberhalb der Treppe aus den Schatten schleichen. Der Zauberer sah definitiv aus, als hätte er etwas vor. Lucius ging vorsichtig hinunter und blieb außer Sicht, während Snape um den Esstisch ging. Er folgte dem dunkelhaarigen Mann und blieb abrupt stehen, als dieser himmelwärts schaute. Lucius drückte sich an die Hauswand und beobachtete, wie Snape sonderbar grinste, als wäre er über irgendetwas sehr erfreut.

Dann bemerkte der Blonde, dass der Tränkemeister etwas in seiner Hand hielt und es wie eine Geliebte streichelte. Als einen kurzen Augenblick der kleine Kopf eines Drachens zu sehen war, riss Lucius verstehend die Augen auf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte ihn aufhalten, doch in dieser Sekunde verschwand Snape.

tbc

* * *

Na, wie war das? Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ist euch eine Rückmeldung wert. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es nächste Woche mit dem Update klappt, ich habe Urlaub und bin vielleicht nicht da. Ganz sicher ist das noch nicht.


	57. Letzte Worte

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Vielen Dank, Schnuffi, für deine schnelle Hilfe +knuddel+

Ein großer Dank geht an einen besonders fleissigen Helfer hier bei mir zu Hause in der Nachbarschaft… mein PC war nämlich kaputt und er hat sich die Zeit genommen, ihn wieder flott zu machen. Sonst wäre es das mit dem Update gewesen. Dabei ist es so ein tolles Kapitel.

Macht euch auf was gefasst…

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 57

**Letzte Worte**

Dumbledore warf einen letzten Blick durch das Büro und klopfte seine Taschen ab, worin er seinen Zauberstab und andere nützliche Dinge für den Kampf verstaut hatte. Alle anderen Mitglieder der Armee waren schon am Versammlungsort und der Rest der Schüler befand sich sicher in ihren Häusern. Er wollte gerade nach seinem Portschlüssel greifen, als ihn eine Stimme vom Kamin aufhielt.

„Dumbledore!", rief es harsch.

Der Direktor drehte sich um und starrte auf das Gesicht in den Flammen – Lucius Malfoy.

„Lucius?", sagte Dumbledore fragend.

„Sie alter Narr! Ihr geliebter Tränkemeister ist gerade disappariert und hatte den Schlüssel für Marlston in seiner hinterlistigen Hand!", zischte Malfoy.

Dumbledore sah ihn ungläubig an. War das ein Trick? „Das kann… doch nicht…"

„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, Sie vertrauensseliger Tor!", spottete der blonde Mann. „Was haben Sie für die Sicherheit des Schlüssels getan?"

„Nun, ich… er war in Miss Grangers Obhut. Er ist ihr Eigentum", antwortete Dumbledore, immer noch geschockt darüber, dass er einem Betrug aufgesessen sein könnte. „Severus… er… ich kann es nicht glauben. Sind Sie sich absolut sicher?"

„Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für Ihre wirre Verzögerungstaktik", verdeutlichte Lucius. „Ich muss Lady Marlston und Lord Potter darüber informieren."

Ehe ihm der Direktor noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, war er weg. Dumbledore schloss die Augen und murmelte: „Was habe ich getan?" Er wusste, dass er schnell zu Hermine und Harry musste, ehe Lucius deren Augenmerk von der Schlacht weg zog, um Snape zu verfolgen. Aber wenn das, was er gesagt hatte, wahr sein sollte, dann gab es noch mehr, worüber man sich sorgen musste als den Tod von Voldemort, viel mehr.

Aber warum, warum würde Severus so etwas tun? Und falls er etwas derartiges vorhatte, wie würde er an diesen Wesen vorbei kommen – ‚Jenen, die darunter weilen'? Nichts von all dem machte Sinn. Lucius musste sich irren. Er war sicher, dass er Severus im Basislager bei den anderen Ordensmitgliedern finden würde. Er musste einfach dort sein.

Dumbledore ergriff den Portschlüssel und verschwand sofort.

XXXXXXXXXX

Der Direktor erschien am Versammlungsort und bemerkte, dass der größte Teil der Truppen bereits zum Basislager in die Nähe von Marlston Village transportiert worden war. Der Rest waren ein paar Ordensmitglieder, das medizinische Personal und Harry. Dumbledore seufzte schwer, als er Lucius Malfoy bemerkte, der in ein Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord vertieft war.

Jeder, der in der Schlacht verletzt werden sollte, würde hierher zum Versammlungsort zurück gebracht, damit sich sofort um sie gekümmert werden konnte. Madam Pomfrey trug die Verantwortung, stellte Feldbetten auf und beschaffte die medizinischen Utensilien. Als sie Dumbledore erblickte, ging sie unverzüglich zu ihm hinüber. „Professor", rief sie.

„Ich bin ziemlich in Eile, Poppy", sagte dieser und sah sich um. „Kann das noch warten?"

„Ich denke schon, Sir", antwortete sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Haben Sie heute Abend Severus schon getroffen?", fragte er und hoffte sehr, dass das der Fall sein würde.

Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn überhaupt gesehen zu haben. Natürlich war alles ein wenig hektisch."

„Danke", erwiderte Dumbledore und ging rasch zu Lucius und Harry.

Die beiden Zauberer wandten sich zu ihm und der alte Mann stellte fest, dass Harry schon alles ausführlich berichtet worden war und er sich nun anstrengen musste, seine Wut zu zügeln.

„Harry, Gott sei Dank bist du noch da", rief er. „Lucius hat dir also bereits erzählt, was er gesehen hat?"

Der Junge sah ihn abschätzend an, ehe er antwortete. „Ich habe es immer vorhergesehen, schon vor langer Zeit. Aber keiner wollte mir glauben. Und weil Sie ihm getraut haben, haben es alle anderen auch getan."

Dumbledore sah wirklich reuig aus. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry."

Dieser nickte. Es war keine Zeit, um das Spiel von Schuld und Tadel zu spielen. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Nun musste eine Lösung gefunden werden. „Geht beide zum Basislager, um Draco und Hermine zu finden. Lasst sie nicht hinter Snape hergehen, egal, wie außer sich Hermine ist."

„Was ist mit Ihnen, mein Lord?", erkundigte sich Lucius.

„Ich muss zuletzt kommen", erwiderte Harry. „Voldemort wird sofort wissen wenn ich da bin, er kann es spüren. Ich will nicht, dass sie das Basislager angreifen, ehe wir bereit sind."

„Ja, mein Lord", nickte Lucius.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Herrin! Herrin!", rief eine Stimme laut. Hermine erkannte sie sofort und drehte sich, um Bugger zu suchen, den Halbkobold, der ihr Hauself war. Er rannte aus den Wäldern auf sie zu. Viele Leute im Basislager starrten die merkwürdige Kreatur an.

„Bugger?", fragte sie überrascht. „Was machst du hier? Ist im Haus alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Herrin", antwortete er und rang nach Atem. „Aber nicht im Dorf. Schreckliche, schreckliche Zauberer sind dort. Ich wusste, dass Sie kommen würden, Herrin. Ich wusste, dass Sie und die Herren uns retten würden! Bugger ist da um zu helfen."

„Danke. Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen", gab sie zurück. „Woher wusstest du, wo unser Lager ist?"

„'Jene, die darunter weilen' haben es mir gesagt. Sie enthüllten mir, dass Sie hier seien. Keine Sorge, Herrin. Keiner hat mich kommen sehen. Bugger kennt viele geheime Wege." Er sah über ihre Schulter an ihr vorbei und knurrte. Hermine drehte sich um und erkannte Lucius und Dumbledore hinter sich. Lucius sah die Kreatur verächtlich an, denn er erinnerte sich gut daran, welche Behandlung er von ihm erfahren musste.

„Keine Sorge, Bugger", beruhigte ihn Hermine. „Er ist auf unserer Seite, wirklich."

„Miss Granger, ich habe eine beunruhigende Nachricht für Sie", sagte Dumbledore.

Draco war, als er seinen Vater und Dumbledore zusammen gesehen hatte, an ihre Seite getreten, denn die beiden waren eine sehr ungewöhnliche Kombination.

Hermine nahm seine Hand und wappnete sich gegen schlechte Neuigkeiten. „Ja?"

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Ihr Schlüssel für Marlston verloren gegangen ist?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich ängstlich. „Was sagen Sie da?"

„Ich habe ihn bei Snape gesehen, Mylady", erklärte Lucius und kam damit gleich auf den Punkt. „Er ist mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand disappariert."

Hermines Hand glitt an ihr Herz. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich hatte ihn… in einer… Kiste eingesperrt."

„Haben Sie diese in letzter Zeit kontrolliert?", erkundigte sich Lucius.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte nicht… das jemand… oh Gott!" Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und vergrub es in Dracos Schulter, der seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Draco seinen Vater.

„Ja, denn es ist ein ziemlich markanter Schlüssel. Ich habe mich ganz deutlich daran erinnert", entgegnete Lucius.

„Herrin", schaltete sich Bugger ein. „Das ist in Ordnung. Sie werden ihn umbringen. ‚Jene, die darunter weilen' werden nicht gestatten, dass er ohne Sie dort ist. Sie werden wissen, dass Sie ihn hassen und er wird sterben."

Hermine tröstete das nicht. Ihr Gesicht sah bei der Vorstellung, dass Snape sterben würde, ebenso entsetzt aus. Sie wurde ganz grün, während sie all diese widersprüchlichen Emotionen durchfuhren. Ein Teil von ihr schrie danach, dass er sterben sollte und der andere Teil bat um Gnade.

„Wenn ich etwas einwenden dürfte", begann Dumbledore, „Professor Snape kennt diese Wesen. Er weiß, dass er ohne Sie Marlston nicht betreten kann, auch mit dem Schlüssel nicht. Warum würde er dann hingehen? Vielleicht ist er ganz woanders hin appariert."

„Das stimmt", stimmte Draco zu. „Er wusste es, außer er hat irgendwie einen Weg gefunden, um das zu umgehen. Aber mir ist nicht klar, wie."

Dumbledore musterte Hermines Gesicht genau. „Sie wissen es, Miss Granger, nicht? Vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber Sie wissen es."

Das Mädchen schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Der Schulleiter stellte sich vor sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Denken Sie nach, Miss Granger", forderte er sie mit einer Stimme auf, die eine Oktave tiefer als sonst war. „Erinnern Sie sich…"

Hermine blinzelte einige Male und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, als sich Bilder in ihrem Kopf bildeten. Zaubertränke… Prüfung… Glückseligkeit… Snape! Ihre Hand packte Dracos Schulter und sie sah ihn alarmiert an. „Ich erinnere mich an etwas! Er hat sie genommen… meine Gefühle… er hat sie mir abgenommen und sie in eine Gedächtniskugel gelegt!"

Dumbledores Herz füllte sich mit Furcht. „Welche Art von Gefühlen?"

Hermine schaute ihn an und war bemüht, es sich wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Liebe… meine Empfindungen für Harry und Draco… er hat danach gefragt." Sie sah panisch aus. „Oh Gott, er benutzt das, um sie auszutricksen! Er benützt meine Liebe!"

„Sehr schlau", kommentierte Lucius. „Aber das beantwortet noch nicht die Frage nach dem Warum? Was will er in Marlston?"

Hermine schwankte benommen und Draco musste sie fester halten. „Er hat mich über Marlston ausgefragt, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder daran."

Dumbledore legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, meine Liebe. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie unter Drogen standen. Trotzdem ist die Situation noch viel dringlicher, als ich erwartet hatte. Er muss aufgehalten werden."

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape war ins Foyer von Marlston appariert und zog sofort die Gedächtniskugel aus seiner Tasche. Um ihn herum erklangen Schreie, die ihn beinahe taub machten. Die Luft wurde dick. Schnell öffnete er die Glaskugel, hielt sie sich unter die Nase und inhalierte tief.

Ein Gefühl überkam ihn, ein sehr heftiges. Niemals zuvor hatte ihm ein Trank, den er genommen hatte, so eine gute Empfindung beschert. Liebe… so fühlte sich das also an. Er schloss die Augen und schwelgte in der ungewohnten Emotion. Als er sie wieder aufmachte, erschrak er, da er sich dreizehn bemalten Soldaten mit alten, mächtigen Äxten gegenüber sah, die mit tödlichen Blicken an ihn herantraten. Blaue Kriegsfarbe, die quer über ihre Gesichter geschmiert war, dazu eine bullige Brust und eine Art Kilt ließen sie erscheinen, als wären sie geradewegs aus dem Zeitalter um 500 n.Chr. entsprungen.

Severus säuberte sorgfältig seine Gedanken und ließ nur die Emotion von Hermines Liebe durch seinen Körper pulsieren. Das musste einfach funktionieren! Immer noch kamen sie langsam auf ihn zu und sahen ihn angewidert an. Die Äxte waren angriffslustig erhoben und ein Knurren kam aus ihren Mündern. Snape schloss die Augen und füllte seine Gedanken mit Bildern von Hermine, als würde er sie lieben und umgekehrt. Wenn das nicht klappte, würde er es sicher bald herausfinden – durch die Klingen von dreizehn Äxten.

Als das Knurren aufhörte wagte er es, die Augen zu öffnen und sah, dass ihn die dreizehn Krieger mit verwirrten Gesichtsausdrücken anstarrten. Sie kamen nicht länger näher, schienen allerdings sehr unentschlossen zu sein, was sie tun sollten. Sie schauten einander an und dann wieder zurück zu Snape.

Dessen Herzschlag stieg vor Erleichterung. Ja! Das könnte wirklich klappen.

„Meine Geliebte hat mich geschickt", erklärte er. „Seht, sie hat mir diesen Schlüssel gegeben." Er hob die Hand mit dem Schlüssel für Marlston. Die Kämpfer sahen auf seine Handfläche und dann wieder in sein Gesicht. „Sie bat mich, Merlin für sie zu schützen, während sie für das Dorf kämpft. Sie sagte, ihr würdet mir den Weg zeigen."

Die Krieger musterten ihn weiterhin und Snape tat sein Bestes, jeden Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu blockieren, der ihn hätte verraten können. Er fragte sich, ob das alle waren. ‚Jene, die darunter weilten': waren sie wirklich nur dreizehn? Bisher hatte er nur drei davon zur selben Zeit gesehen.

Dann teilten sich die Soldaten vor ihm und öffneten einen Weg, der zu einem Breiteren führte. Der Größte drehte sich um, führte an und Snape schaute zunächst auf die anderen, ehe er dem bulligen Krieger einem Flur nach rechts hinunter folgte. Sich umsehend stellte er fest, dass ihm die Restlichen nicht nachkamen.

Schließlich blieb der Recke stehen und ein hölzernes Panel öffnete sich neben ihm. Snape verlangsamte seinen Schritt und trat neugierig näher. Der Kämpfer deutete nach innen und der Tränkemeister fragte sich, warum ihn das Wesen nicht hinein führte.

Als Severus die Öffnung erreichte, warf er zuerst einen Blick hinein und erkannte die Halle der Portraits aus Hermines Erinnerungen. Sie war unglaublich lang und erstreckte sich so weit nach hinten, dass es schwer war, das Ende zu erspähen. Er schaute den Krieger an und dieser deutete erneut auf den entfernten Teil der Halle, die vor ihnen lag. Snape verstand, dass der Soldat nicht weiter gehen würde – jetzt lag es nur an ihm. Vielleicht, so überlegte er, konnten jene Kreaturen diesen Raum nicht betreten.

Er ging etwa zwei Meter hinein und starrte auf die alten Portraits der Ahnen von Marlston. Was eine Fülle an Geschichte allein diese Halle bedeutete! Aber er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er musste fortfahren, ehe jemand bemerkte, dass er nicht bei der Schlacht war. Er blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass der Recke nicht länger da war – er war verschwunden.

Severus fühlte sich befreit. Falls sie ihn wirklich allein gelassen hatten, musste er sich nicht länger anstrengen und seine Gedanken vor den Wesen verbergen. Er ging weiter und bemerkte, dass sich die Portraits in diesem Teil der Halle nicht bewegten. Er nahm an, dass sie sehr alt sein mussten, aber unglücklicherweise war das nicht mehr der Fall, als er weiter und weiter vorankam. Aufkeuchen und Fragen schlugen ihm von allen Seiten entgegen. Sie forderten ihn auf, sich zu erkennen zu geben und wohin er wollte. Da Severus sie ignorierte und seinen Schritt sogar beschleunigte, wurden sie unruhiger und zorniger. Viele der Frauen schrien ihn nun an und die Männer bedrohten ihn.

Snape hielt seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade nach vorn gerichtet und versuchte sich von dem Gegröle, welches von beiden Seiten kam, abzuschirmen. Die Portraits begannen, gegen die Wand zu rütteln und zu klappern, da sie immer wütender und aufgebrachter über sein Eindringen wurden. Als der Boden zu wackeln anfing und Severus seine Augen erschrocken aufriss, hob sich der Boden unter ihm wie eine Welle und versuchte ihn nach hinten zu schleudern. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen an den Seiten ab, als ihn die Welle anhob und taumelte ein wenig, aber er schaffte es dennoch, die Balance zu halten.

Er wusste, dass er so schnell als möglich aus dieser verdammten Halle heraus musste. Er drang weiter nach vorn vor und musste sich ständig an den Wänden halten, da noch mehr Beben und Wellen danach trachteten, ihn von den Beinen zu werfen – während die Portraits weiterhin schreiend seinen Untergang forderten. Als er sich wieder einmal an der Wand hielt, spürte er, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit über seine Hände lief und keuchte entsetzt auf als er sah, dass es Blut war.

Verzweifelt sah er sich um und erkannte, dass jetzt alle Bilder hinten aus ihren Rahmen bluteten und so schnell den Boden damit tränkten. Snape strauchelte und glitt beinahe in der warmen Flüssigkeit aus. „Verdammt seid ihr!", brüllte er.

Er gab den Gedanken auf, hier heraus zu gehen und rutschte über den blutigen Boden, schwamm manchmal sogar auf dem Bauch und stieß sich von den Wänden ab, um das hintere Ende der Halle zu erreichen.

Nass… er war von Blut durchnässt!

Eine letzte große Welle schleuderte ihn nach vorn und bäuchlings rutschte er zum Ende des Raumes, wobei ihm die hölzerne Tür wie das Paradies vorkam. Er krachte hinein, griff nach dem Knauf und war überrascht, dass sie nicht verschlossen war. Er zog sich daran von dem nassen Boden hoch und die Tür ging knarrend auf. Feuchte Luft wehte ihm in sein nasses, blutiges Gesicht.

Schnell drängte er sich in das Zimmer, keuchte schwer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es war völlig dunkel – aber still, genau das, was er im Moment brauchte. Er ließ sich an der Wand hinunter und lehnte sich in dem Versuch an, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Bald würden die Dunklen Lords tot und all das würde es wert gewesen sein, sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er steckte seine Hand in eine tiefe Tasche seiner Robe, die ebenfalls voller Blut war und atmete erleichtert auf, dass sein Zauberstab immer noch dort war. Er zog ihn heraus und murmelte: „Lumos", während er mit einer schlagenden Bewegung das Blut entfernte.

Er war in einer Art Steinzimmer und…

„Verdammte Scheiße!", rief er aus, sprang auf die Füße und drückte sich an die Wand. Schlangen! Überall waren Schlangen, sie bedeckten praktisch den gesamten Boden. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers entdeckte er eine weitere Tür.

Snape hatte erwartet, dass es Hindernisse geben würde. Er hatte gewusst, dass es keine einfache Aufgabe sein würde, Merlin zu befreien. Aber er war jetzt schon erschöpft von seiner Reise durch die blutige Halle der Portraits und seine Roben waren nass. Und nun musste er es auch noch mit diesen verfluchten Schlangen aufnehmen, um seinen Weg fortsetzen zu können. Sie fingen bereits an, sich zu bewegen, da sie das Blut in der Luft rochen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Truppen standen in geordneten Reihen und warteten auf Harrys Ankunft. Alle kannten den Plan, denn die Kapitäne hatten ihn oft genug erklärt damit niemand im Unklaren war, was er zu tun hatte.

Die Lufttruppen warteten mit ihren Besen in der einen und dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand, die Bodentruppen trugen nur ihre Zauberstäbe. Es war kalt, aber wärmende Feuer waren nicht erlaubt. Dennoch rann einigen der Schweiß von der Stirn und erwartungsvolles Schnaufen war das einzig hörbare Geräusch.

Soweit schien es, dass sie unentdeckt im Basislager angekommen waren und sie warfen nervöse Blicke in Richtung des Dorfes, auch wenn es ziemlich gut hinter der Lichtung verborgen lag.

Eine dunkle Gestalt schwebte um sie und sie fühlten sich befreit, als Moody leise rief: „Potter."

Er war da. Bald würde alles beginnen. Herzschläge erhöhten sich und Zauberstäbe wurden fester gepackt.

Harry schob die Kapuze zurück, erhellte seinen Stab und blickte auf die geordneten Truppen, welche auf das Kommende warteten. Alle sahen _ihn_ an, Harry Potter, damit er sie in die Schlacht führen würde. Er wollte schreien und hatte den Wunsch, ihnen zuzurufen, dass sie alle fortrennen und sich irgendwo versteckten sollten. Er fühlte sich für alle und jeden Einzelnen verantwortlich und das war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

Er sah sie an, stellte Augenkontakt her und versuchte, sich jedes Gesicht einzuprägen. Einige nickten ermutigend zurück. Dann schloss er die Augen und öffnete seine Sinne, die sich auf seinen Feind konzentrierten. Ja, er konnte ihn spüren – Voldemort. Er war nah, im Dorf und wusste ebenso, dass er hier war. Da war ein Gefühl der Selbstgefälligkeit und des Spottes und eine Herausforderung an Harry, zu ihm zu kommen und sich ihm zu stellen. Harry konnte keinerlei Panik auf Voldemorts Seite spüren. Keinerlei Hektik, sich bereit zu machen oder Befehle an seine Todesser zu geben.

Harry konnte es fühlen. Sie warteten darauf, dass er den ersten Zug machen würde.

Er befürchtete, dass es so sein würde, obwohl er gehofft hatte, dass er sie hierher locken könnte, weg vom Dorf und seinen Bewohnern. Aber wie erwartet wollte Voldemort, dass sie zu ihm kämen. Das versprach für die Leute von Marlston nichts Gutes, die ohnehin schon sicher waren, als Pfand benutzt und damit entbehrlich zu werden.

Harry holte tief Luft und öffnete die Augen. „Es ist nicht länger erforderlich, still zu sein", sagte er laut. „Sie wissen, dass wir hier sind." Alle sahen sich nervös an und schauten dann zurück zu ihm. „Sie wollen, dass wir den ersten Schritt machen. Und das tun wir auch. Ich vertraue darauf, dass jeder die erste Phase des Angriffs kennt?" Er blickte sich wieder um und überall sah er nickende Köpfe. „Gut."

Das konnte doch nicht alles sein. Harry wusste, dass er noch mehr reden sollte. Er führte seine Armee in die Schlacht und einige von ihnen… ein paar von ihnen kehrten vielleicht niemals zurück. Er schuldete ihnen Worte der Ermutigung, Worte der Stärke. Seine Augen fingen die von Hermine und Draco ein, die ihn aus dem Hintergrund beobachteten. Dumbledore stand neben ihnen und Harry wusste, dass er sich um die ‚andere Sache' ebenfalls kümmern musste. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, ehe er hier angekommen war und sich mehrere Optionen überlegt.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr wisst", begann er erneut, „wie stolz ich heute Nacht auf jeden Einzelnen von euch bin. Ich habe eure Kraft gesehen, eure Entschlossenheit und euer Können und das erfüllt mich mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass wir heute nichts anderes als siegen können. Ich hege keinerlei Zweifel, dass diese Nacht die Letzte für Voldemort und seine Todesser sein wird." Harry spürte eine kleine Veränderung ihn ihrer Zuversicht, während er sprach. Ja, sie brauchten diese Ansprache. Sie wollten hören, dass der Sieg vor ihnen lag.

Er fühlte seine eigene Stärke, die von seiner Brust in seinen Hals drang. Er spürte die Macht, die seine Worte mit Magie durchsetzten. Irgendwie wusste er, was immer er sagte, würden sie ihm glauben. Seine nächsten Sätze sagte er mit einer Stimme, von der er wusste, dass er so noch nie gesprochen hatte, wobei wohl keiner den Unterschied bemerken würde.

„Ich gebe euch den Schutz und die Stärke meines Blutes", kündigte er an. Er hob seinen Unterarm und mit einer Liebkosung eines Fingers drang Blut aus einem langen Schnitt. Er tauchte den Finger hinein und hob ihn hoch. „Wer möchte es erhalten?"

Ron trat ohne zu zögern hervor und schaute ihm in die Augen, als er vor ihm stand. Harry zeichnete einen Blitz, ähnlich seiner Narbe, auf Rons Stirn. Als das die anderen sahen, versammelten sie sich in einer Reihe hinter dem Rotschopf, um allen Schutz und alle Macht zu erhalten, die sie nur bekommen konnten.

Während Harry seine Armee zeichnete, wandte sich Hermine mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck an Draco. „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass Leute niemals jemandem ihr Blut geben sollten, weil es gegen sie in Dunklen Ritualen benutzt werden könnte?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass so etwas bei Harry wirken würde, Liebes. Wenn man einen Dunklen Lord mit Hilfe eines solchen Rituals loswerden könnte, dann wäre Voldemort schon vor langer Zeit dahingeschieden."

„Oh", antwortete sie. Es drängte sie, mit Harry zu reden, danach Snape aufzuhalten und nur die Wellen der Beschwichtigung, die von dem mächtigen hellen Zauberer hinter ihr gekommen waren, hielten sie davon ab, zum Manor zu laufen. Harry hatte Dumbledore gebeten, sie nicht gehen zu lassen, ehe sie mit ihm gesprochen hatten. Das bedeutete, dass er einen Plan hatte – und sie konnte kaum erwarten, ihn zu hören.

Als Harry fertig war, seine Armee zu zeichnen, kam er zu ihnen. „Gebt mir eure Zauberstäbe", bat er, ehe sie auch nur ein Wort an ihn richten konnten.

„Harry?", begann Hermine.

„Gebt sie mir", wiederholte er. Beide zogen ihre Stäbe und Harry beschmierte sie großzügig mit seinem Blut. „So", sagte er, „jetzt bin ich im Manor bei euch, auch wenn ich mich eigentlich hier im Dorf aufhalte."

Plötzlich verstanden sie, was er meinte. Er wusste, dass die Triade getrennt werden musste, um beide aufzuhalten – Voldemort und Snape. Er lieh ihnen durch sein Blut seine Macht, damit die Triade ihnen trotzdem die Stärke verleihen würde.

„Oh, Harry", sagte Hermine und sah ihn ängstlich an. „Du brauchst uns doch hier. Aber…"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr gehen müsst", sagte er. „Wenn man es genau betrachtet, ist das sogar wichtiger, als hier zu sein." Er reichte ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit für mich, gleichzeitig an zwei Orten zu sein."

Draco benützte seinen Stab, um sich ebenfalls einen Schnitt auf dem Arm zu ziehen. „Dann machen wir das Gleiche. Die Triade kann auch bei dir sein." Da Harry nicht länger einen Zauberstab benutzte, malte Draco einen Streifen auf dessen Wange.

„Ja, das ist gut", stimmte Hermine zu und tat das Gleiche. „Wir sind auch bei dir."

„Wie wollt ihr zum Haus kommen?", fragte Harry.

„Bugger sagte, dass er einen geheimen Weg kennt", antwortete sie.

Harry bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass Bugger ein kleines Stück hinter Hermine stand. Dieser verbeugte sich vor ihm und erklärte: „Herr, Bugger wird sie hinbringen."

„Ich gehe auch mit ihnen, Harry", meinte Dumbledore. „Immerhin fühle ich mich teilweise verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist."

Harry nickte ihm zu. Seine Truppen warteten darauf, dass Phase Eins der Schlacht begann. Aber es gab noch etwas zu tun. Er nahm Hermines und Dracos Hände und führte sie tiefer in die Lichtung und außer Sicht der anderen.

Er nahm Hermines Gesicht in beide Hände und versicherte ihr: „Du schaffst das, ich weiß es."

Sie nickte tapfer und versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre, küsste sie und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper, während Hermine ihn ebenfalls fest hielt. Dann unterbrach er den Kuss und flüsterte an ihrem Hals: „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr!"

Hermine drückte ihn noch fester an sich und ihre Wange lag an seinem Herzen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Ich werde dich immer lieben."

Sie traten auseinander und Harry wandte sich an Draco, der ebenfalls nah am Wasser gebaut zu haben schien. Er ging dicht zu ihm und sie sahen sich einige Augenblicke lang an. „Wäre besser, wenn das Blut funktioniert", murmelte der Blonde, der sich unbehaglich ob seiner Emotionen fühlte.

Harry schlang seine Arme um ihn, fuhr mit einer Hand durch Dracos Haar und zog ihn an sich. „Halt die Klappe und küss mich", forderte er ihn auf und nahm dessen zitternden Mund in Besitz. Sie küssten sich innig, bis Dumbledore unterbrach.

„Harry", sagte er, „wir sollten uns wirklich auf den Weg machen. Die Zeit rennt uns davon."

Sie beendeten den Kuss und Harry meinte: „In Ordnung." Dumbledore verließ die Lichtung und wartete. Hermine umarmte beide gleichzeitig und ging dann fort, ehe sie wieder zu weinen anfing.

Harry legte seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern und flüsterte leise: „Ich liebe dich. Zweifle nie daran."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das tu' ich nicht. Ich liebe dich auch."

Harry beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und raunte: „Wenn sie es nicht tun, dann musst du es machen. Keine Gnade für Snape. Er muss sterben." Er nahm den Kopf zurück und sah ihm in die Augen.

Draco nickte und mit einem letzten, verzweifelten Blick, folgte er Hermine aus der Lichtung hinaus.

tbc

* * *

War das nicht der Hammer? Ich habe das Übersetzen genossen, denn das war wirklich toll. Was meint ihr dazu?


	58. Fangen wir an

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Dankeschön, Schuffi! Deine Hilfe ist mir immer wichtig, egal, ob du Fehler findest oder nicht +gg+

Nun hat es doch zwei Wochen gedauert, bis das Kapitel fertig war… und ich habe immer noch Urlaub und verspreche daher nichts für nächste Woche…

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 58

**Fangen wir an**

Snape hielt seinen Zauberstab wie eine Fackel, während er sich einen Weg durch den dicken Teppich aus Schlangen frei machte. Diese schlängelten sich von der Hitze fort, die Unglücklicheren jedoch brutzelten und wurden gebraten.

„Erbärmlich, einfach erbärmlich", grollte Snape und ging weiter zu der hinteren Tür mit einem Zauberstab, aus dem die Flammen schossen. Sicherlich konnte Marlston es besser als das hier. Schlangen? Bah!

Er erreichte die Tür und war wiederum überrascht, dass sie unversperrt war. Das Licht der Flammen nutzend, schaute er dahinter. Erneut ein Steinzimmer und dankbarerweise keine Schlangen. Er trat hinein und machte die Tür hinter sich zu, wobei er ein deutliches Klicken vernahm. Er probierte den Knauf wieder, fand sie jetzt aber verschlossen. „Alohomora!", versuchte er. Nichts geschah.

Er nahm an, dass sein Ziel vorne lag und es nicht half, zurück zu gehen, daher drehte er sich um und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Es gab drei Durchgänge in der vorderen Wand. Er ging zum mittleren und blickte mit erhelltem Zauberstab hinein. Es schien eine Art niedriger Flur zu sein und als er bis zum Ende gelaufen war, bemerkte er um eine Ecke tretend, dass er mehr als eine Richtungswahl hatte.

„Ein Irrgarten", seufzte er frustriert. Ehe er zu weit hinein geriet, ging er den gleichen Weg noch einmal bis zum Anfang zurück. Ihm war klar, dass er das methodisch angehen musste, wenn er vorankommen wollte, oder er würde vielleicht für immer hier verloren gehen.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er nach, erhellte dann seinen Zauberstab mit einem grünen Licht, dass einen schaurigen Schimmer verbreitete. Dieses Licht würde noch eine Zeitlang hinter ihm nach scheinen, für den Fall, dass er einen Rückweg brauchte. Außerdem war es ihm so möglich, seinen Standort zu bestimmen, falls er im Kreis umher irren würde.

Snape begann seinen Weg in den Irrgarten und war stolz auf seine Klugheit. Er wählte zufällig einen Korridor aus und ging einen weiteren entlang, wobei er seinen Weg markierte.

„Iiiiieeeehhhh"

Er blieb stehen und lauschte. Ein lautes und metallisch-rostiges Geräusch erschreckte ihn. Etwas bewegte sich. Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht eine Vorrichtung oder etwas in der Art ausgelöst hatte. Vorsichtig ging er weiter und sah sich nach irgendeinem Anzeichen für eine Falle um.

„BAMM, BAMM, BAMM, BAMM…"

Snape blieb wieder stehen. Irgendwo traf Metall auf Stein. Es klang beinahe wie… Schritte! Das Geräusch hielt an, sein Herz klopfte und seine Hände schwitzten, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es lauter wurde und näher kam. Er blickte hinter sich und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um zu versuchen, dem, was da kam, auszuweichen.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Herrin, wir sind fast da", erklärte Bugger, während die vier auf dem Weg durch den Wald waren. Sie hatten vorsichtig, um ja keinen Krach zu machen oder zu sichtbar zu werden, einen Pfad um das Dorf genommen. Bisher war alles ruhig geblieben. Hermine jedoch wurde von Minute zu Minute ängstlicher. Wie lange würde Snape brauchen um Merlin zu finden, fragte sie sich. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal selbst, wo sich der uralte Zauberer befand.

Draco drückte ihre Hand, während sie Bugger folgten und Hermine vermutete, dass ihr blonder Freund viel nervöser war als er sich anmerken ließ – Tatsache war, dass er beinahe krank aussah.

Bugger blieb stehen. „Herrin, wir müssen jetzt die Augen des hellen Zauberers verbinden. Er darf den geheimen Weg nicht sehen."

Hermine warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu. „Ich traue ihm. Das wird also nicht nötig sein."

Doch der Halbkobold bewegte sich nicht. „Bugger wird nicht weiter gehen, ehe die Augen des Weißen Zauberers nicht bedeckt sind." Er verschränkte seine kleinen Arme und wartete ab.

Draco überraschte es, dass ein Diener seiner Herrin etwas verweigerte. Hauselfen taten das niemals. Aber Bugger war nicht einfach nur ein Hauself, er hatte auch noch seine Koboldseite. Draco fing an zu verstehen, warum Sebastian und Morgana ihm die Führung des Haushaltes anvertraut hatten. Bugger war nicht nur loyal seiner Herrschaft gegenüber sondern auch dem Haus selbst.

„Bugger…", protestierte Hermine. „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!"

„Schon in Ordnung, Miss Granger", schaltete sich Dumbledore ein. „Wenn Sie mich führen, bin ich bereit zu kooperieren."

„Sind Sie sicher, Sir?"

„Ja, ja", antwortete der Direktor. „Hören wir auf, weiter darüber zu diskutieren."

Der Halbkobold schnalzte mit den Fingern und eine Augenbinde erschien über Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Das wird uns ganz schön langsam machen, Bugger", sagte Hermine besorgt, nahm den Arm des alten Zauberers und folgte dem eigensinnigen Diener nach. „Muss er sie die ganze Zeit tragen?"

„Nein, Herrin. Nur bis wir drinnen sind und wir sind schon beinahe da."

Er ging zu einem großen Felsblock und tippte ihn an den unterschiedlichsten Orten an. Der Stein rollte zur Seite und enthüllte ein Loch im Boden. „Wir müssen hier hinein, Herrin", sagte er.

„Wohin führt dieses Loch?", fragte Hermine wissbegierig.

„Zum unterirdischen Fluss, Herrin", erwiderte Bugger. „So kam ich heraus. Das Boot steht dort bereit."

„Wie weit fällt man?", wollte Draco wissen und reckte den Hals über dem Loch.

„Nicht weit. Bugger geht zuerst und dann schweben Sie nach unten, Sie werden sehen." Er sprang nach unten. Hermine und Draco sahen ihm nach, doch es war viel zu dunkel.

„Bugger?", rief ihm Hermine nach.

Sie keuchte, als sich ihre Füße vom Boden lösten und sie über dem Loch zu schweben anfing. Nun konnte sie den Halbkobold tief unten hören: „Bugger hat Sie, Herrin, keine Sorge!"

Er ließ sie alle nach unten zu dem wartenden Boot schweben und dieses ruderte dann von selbst den unterirdischen Fluss weiter. Brennende Fackeln erhellten den Weg und führten ihre Reise, daher brauchten sie ihre Zauberstäbe nicht länger erleuchtet zu halten. Dumbledore durfte seine Augenbinde abnehmen und alle ruhten sich, mit brütenden Gedanken, etwas aus, während das Boot weiter fuhr.

Die Luft hier unten war stickig, feucht und roch nach Erde. Draco saß mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien und dem Kopf in den Händen vergraben da und rieb sich die Stirn. Hermine beobachtete ihn und fragte dann: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er schaute sie an – sein Gesicht war blass und die Augen blickten gehetzt umher. „Alles in Butter, Liebes", erwiderte er. Aber Hermine war der Meinung, dass er sich alles andere als gut anhörte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken und rieb ihn beruhigend mit kreisenden Bewegungen.

„Es ist okay, nervös zu sein, Draco", meinte Dumbledore beruhigend. „Wir sind alle ein wenig kopfscheu."

Hermine lachte gereizt. „Ein wenig?", rief sie. „Ich würde eher sagen, ganz schön!" Sie sah ihrem Freund ins Gesicht. Er sah immer noch aus, als müsste er sich jeden Moment übergeben. „Ist dir schlecht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Kann sein." Sie saßen schweigend eine Weile da, bis er hinzufügte: „Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen, glaube ich. Ich hoffe, dass wir noch rechtzeitig ankommen. Und ich hoffe, dass Harry…"

Hermine hob die Hand. „Sag's nicht!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht an den Kampf da draußen denken. Ich… kann das einfach nicht. Wir müssen uns auf Professor Snape konzentrieren."

Draco sah sie kurz an und nickte dann. Dann schaute er über die Bootskante und starrte auf die rudernden Paddel, während er darüber sinnierte, was ihn wirklich beschäftigte.

Töten… Harry hatte ihn gebeten, zu töten! Und nicht nur irgendjemanden, sondern seinen eigenen Paten, der Mann, der sein Mentor und sein Ersatzvater in der Schule gewesen war. Er hätte am Liebsten gekotzt. Sein Magen drehte sich vor Furcht, Besorgnis und Grauen und noch wegen allem anderen um. Wie konnte Harry das nur von ihm verlangen?

Draco hatte noch niemals zuvor jemanden umgebracht. Oh ja, er war der Sohn des berüchtigten Lucius Malfoy, aber er hatte noch nie getötet. Er musste nie… bis jetzt. Er vermutete, dass Snape verrückt geworden war, denn was sonst hätte sein Verhalten erklärt? Und doch machte es das nicht einfacher, ihn hinzurichten.

Harry war der Meinung, dass Hermine ihn niemals töten würde, doch Draco war sich da nicht so sicher. Wenn es darum ging, Marlston zu beschützen, schien sie zu allem fähig zu sein. Und Dumbledore? Draco war überzeugt, dass Dumbledore Mitleid zeigen und versuchen würde, Snape irgendwie zu rehabilitieren.

Nein, es lag an ihm. Er wusste es und es bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Er konnte Harry nicht im Stich lassen, denn was für eine rechte Hand wäre er dann? Er musste es tun!

Das Geräusch weinender Frauen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie sahen sich um und bemerkten einige Meerjungfrauen, die auf den Felsen an den Ufern des Flusses saßen. Sie waren überhaupt nicht wie die Nixen im See von Hogwarts. Diese hier schienen mehr wie jene in den Märchenbüchern zu sein, schön und Menschen ähnlich, außer natürlich der unteren Hälfte ihres Körpers.

„Bugger? Wer ist das?", fragte Hermine bewundernd.

„Herrin, das sind ‚Jene, die darunter weilen!", antwortete der Halbkobold besorgt. „Bugger gefällt nicht, dass sie hier weinen."

„Entschuldigt bitte!", rief Hermine. „Warum weint ihr?"

Die Meerjungfrauen sahen sie verzweifelt an, ihre Münder öffneten und schlossen sich, als würden sie reden, aber nichts kam heraus.

„Warum können sie nicht mit mir reden?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Sie sprechen ja, Herrin", erklärte Bugger. „Sie können sie nicht hören, weil Sie nicht die Sprache der Untergrundler verstehen. Menschen sind Oberweltbewohner. Kobolde sind Untergrundbewohner und deshalb kann ich sie hören."

„Was sagen sie, Bugger?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Sie weinen und sagen, dass sie Sie im Stich gelassen haben, Herrin", gab Bugger zurück. „Sie sagen, dass der Mann sie hintergangen hat."

„Erzähl' ihnen, dass er uns alle betrogen hat", bat Hermine.

„Sie können Sie verstehen, Herrin", erklärte der Halbkobold. „Er versicherte ihnen, dass Sie wollten, dass er Marlston beschützt. Sie haben ihm den Weg gezeigt."

Hermine keuchte auf. „Snape ist hier? Bei Merlin? Oh, Gott! Können sie zu ihm und ihn noch aufhalten?"

Bugger schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie können nicht durch die Halle der Portraits, Herrin."

Dumbledore drängte: „Kannst du das Boot nicht noch beschleunigen?"

„Ich versuche es", meinte Bugger und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung der Ruder. Im gleichen Moment hörten sie überall Platschen, als die Meerjungfrauen in den Fluss sprangen. Die Insassen sahen zu, wie die Nixen ihre Hände seitlich und hinten am Boot legten und es schneller und schneller bewegten.

Hermine lehnte sich über den Rand. „Danke!"

„Keine Angst, Herrin", tröstete Bugger. „Der schlechte Mann wird nicht so einfach zu Merlin kommen. Zuerst muss er am Schwarzen Ritter vorbei."

„Der schwarze Ritter", fragte Hermine. „Wer ist das?"

„Das ist noch jemand, der nicht sterben kann, genau wie Merlin, Herrin. Aber er beschützt ihn. Niemand kommt am Schwarzen Ritter vorbei."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron hatte gesehen, wie Draco, Hermine und Dumbledore mit dieser Kreatur gegangen waren und fragte sich nun, wohin sie zu einem Zeitpunkt wie diesem wohl wollten. Als Harry an ihm vorbei lief, zog er an dessen Robe. „Harry?"

Sein Freund drehte sich zu ihm. „Ja?"

„Wohin gehen sie? Musst du nicht deine Triade bei dir haben?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Sie müssen sich um etwas Wichtiges kümmern", antwortete Harry.

„Was kann wichtiger als das hier sein? Brauchst du sie nicht, damit du Voldemort gegenüber einen Vorteil hast? Ist das nicht die Bestimmung der Triade, dir mehr Macht zu verschaffen?"

„Schon gut, Ron. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen."

„Ich kann mit dir gehen", bot der Rotschopf an.

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein, so funktioniert es nicht. Mach dir keine Gedanken, okay? Im Moment bedeutet das nur, dass Voldemort und ich auf gleicher Ebene stehen. Es ist nicht so, dass er mächtiger als ich ist."

„Das hört sich für mich nicht besonders gut an", meinte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich muss gehen", entgegnete Harry. Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann umarmte er Ron. „Du bist ein guter Freund, sogar der Allerbeste. Pass auf da draußen." Er wandte sich ab und schritt davon.

„In Ordnung, ich bin soweit", stellte er fest, als er zu der Gruppe der Ordensmitglieder kam. „Ist Nevilles Truppe an Ort und Stelle?"

Bill nickte. „Sie sind vor etwa zehn Minuten los."

„Gut", sagte Harry und zog seine Kapuze hoch. „Gib ihnen das Signal, sobald ich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mir habe. Was immer du auch tust, Bill, bleib außer Sicht! Hast du meinen Tarnumhang?"

„Ja, hier", erwiderte Bill und klopfte auf sein Bündel.

„Ich lenke sie so lange ich kann ab, während ihr euch an eure Stellungen begebt", erklärte Harry, drehte sich um und ging zum Dorf.

„Viel Glück, Potter!", rief ihm Moody nach.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meri versorgte ihr zerschrammtes Gesicht und blickte auf ihren dämonischen Sohn, der nun in ihrem Schaukelstuhl saß, als wäre es sein Thron. Alles war ruhiger geworden, jetzt, da sich seine Anhänger nach ihrer blutigen Randale im Dorf ausruhten. Ihr ‚Sohn' hatte sie gezwungen, alles mit anzusehen, daher hatte sie die Gewalttaten beobachten müssen und auch die Schreie ihrer Freunde gehört, die sie zu lieben gelernt hatte. Und er lachte, oh, wie er gelacht hatte, während sie weinte.

Nun saß er da und starrte sie an, schaukelte in ihrem geliebten Stuhl und sie lehnte an der Wand. Die Dorfbewohner, die nicht gefoltert und getötet worden waren, waren in den Ställen zusammengepfercht worden und wurden von Fackel tragenden Todessern bewacht. Sie wusste, wofür diese Fackeln waren. Sie wollten die Ställe anzünden, aber noch nicht jetzt – nicht ehe Lord Potter angekommen war. Und sie konnte ihn schon spüren, er näherte sich.

„Dein Retter naht, Mutter", zischte Voldemort in Parsel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry lief langsam die schmutzige Straße hinunter, die zu Marlston Village führte. Seine Sinne achteten aufmerksam auf jedes Geräusch und jeden Geruch. Er wusste, dass sich die Todesser zu allen Seiten vor ihm verbargen und sein Weiterkommen beäugten. Das war gut so und genau das, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Er wollte, dass sie ihn sahen und nur ihn beobachteten – damit seine Truppen noch nicht ausgemacht werden konnten, während sie sich heimlich in Position brachten.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr da seid", grinste Harry unter seiner Kapuze. „Wer will zuerst sterben?"

Der Geruch von Blut wurde stärker und er spürte, wie seine dunklen Sinne immer feiner reagierten. Was hatten sie getan?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Quelle des Blutes entdeckte. Am Eingang zum Dorf standen zwanzig Pfähle und auf jedem steckte oben der Kopf eines Dorfbewohners. Blut rann das Holz hinunter bis zum Boden. Das Schlimmste war, dass Voldemort die Köpfe verzaubert hatte damit sie reden und mit den Augen rollen konnten, während aus ihren Mündern das Blut sickerte.

„Mein Lord!" – „Sie sind zu spät gekommen!" – „Warum haben Sie uns nicht geholfen?" Alle Köpfe sprachen zu Harry, klagten ihn an, flehten und fluchten. Harry wusste, dass das alles Schwarze Magie war. Körperlose Köpfe konnten nicht mehr lebendig sein oder ihre Gedanken aussprechen. Er ging rasch an dem makabren Anblick vorbei.

Eine Gruppe von fünf Todessern trat in die Mitte der Straße. „Wo ist denn deine Armee, Potter?", knurrte einer von ihnen.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich sie gar nicht brauche", antwortete Harry selbstgefällig. Wie dumm waren sie eigentlich? Wussten sie nicht, dass nur ein Dunkler Lord einen anderen Dunklen Lord töten konnte? Was ritt sie, ihm offen entgegen zu treten? War das Voldemorts Plan, ihn so irgendwie abzulenken?

Einer von ihnen hob den Zauberstab: „Avada Kedavra!"

Harry streckte seinen Arm mit der Handfläche nach vorn aus und schickte den Todesfluch zurück zum Absender. Der Todesser fiel tot zu Boden. Die anderen vier sahen ihren Gefährten an und wieder zu Harry.

„Noch jemand, der es versuchen möchte?", forderte er sie heraus.

Die Todesser wichen schnell hinter die Gebäude zurück, während Harrys Lachen die Straße erfüllte. Dann meinte er: „Ich gebe euch allen die Chance, eure Zauberstäbe fallen zu lassen, eure Masken abzunehmen und nach vorn zu kommen. Kniet vor mir, euerem rechtmäßigen Lord nieder. Ich werde nachsichtig mit euch sein und euch die Möglichkeit gewähren, ein normales Leben unter meinen Gesetzen zu führen."

Ein bekanntes Gelächter war zu hören und er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der diese Ruhestörung kam. Dort war er. Harry hatte gewusst, dass er es schaffen würde, ihn aus seinem Versteck heraus zu locken, aber unglücklicherweise hielt er Meris Arm und zerrte sie mit sich aus dem Inneren ihres Häuschens. „Versuch' erst gar nicht, ihre Loyalitäten an dich zu reißen, Potter", rief Voldemort. „Sie gehören zu mir, dem wahren Dunklen Lord."

Harry trat näher an den Platz heran, an dem der andere mit Meri stand, hielt aber einen sicheren Abstand ein. Er versuchte, nicht in Meris besorgtes Gesicht zu sehen, während er sein Ziel im Visier hielt. Er fragte sich, wo die anderen Dörfler waren, die, deren Köpfe nicht auf den Pfählen steckten.

Voldemort spürte Harrys Besorgnis, was Meri anging, lachte belustigt auf und schubste die alte Frau grob zu Boden.

„Ist das deine Art, eine Schlacht zu führen? Alte Frauen schlagen?", fragte der Jüngere, der fühlte, wie sein Zorn jede Minute stärker wurde. Er musste Zeit schinden, wie auch immer, deshalb bekämpfte er den Drang, voreilig anzugreifen.

„Diese spezielle Frau schon, ja", antwortete Voldemort ruhig, „wenn man bedenkt, dass sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens damit verbracht hat, meines zu beenden."

„Du bist eine teuflische, dämonische Brut", zischte Meri vom Boden aus.

„Das müsste bedeuten, dass du dann ein Dämon bist, Mutter, denn du bist diejenige, die mich ausgebrütet hat", erwiderte Voldemort.

Mutter? Harrys Gehirn wirbelte die Erinnerungen aus Dumbledores Denkarium durch. „Merope?", rief er überrascht.

„Oh, du weißt also Bescheid über sie?", fragte Voldemort ebenso überrascht. „So, so, so, Harry, du hast also deine Hausaufgaben erledigt."

„Ich dachte, Sie wären tot", sagte Harry mit einem schnellen Seitenblick. Er wollte seine Augen nicht zu lange von Voldemort abwenden.

„Sie ist eine listige, alte Hexe, Potter. Sie hat ihren Tod vorgetäuscht, damit sie sich vor mir verstecken konnte. Weißt du, meine nette, geliebte Mutter wollte, dass ich sterbe. Aber wie du weißt kann ein Dunkler Lord nicht getötet werden. Sie wollte mich sogar schon vor meiner Geburt loswerden, aber sie schaffte es nicht."

„Ich habe es gesehen!", rief Meri. „Ich habe den Blick. Ich sah, was aus dir werden würde." Sie richtete ihre Augen auf Harry. „Er ist der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin. Ich schäme mich, dass ich ein Teil von dieser verachtungswürdigen, hassenswerten Familie bin. Als ich voraus gesehen habe, dass das Kind in meinem Bauch der nächste dunkle Lord werden würde, wusste ich, dass ich das nicht zulassen konnte. Dem Erben von Slytherin diese ganze Macht geben! Das durfte nicht sein! Es war mir klar, dass er eine Welt des Hasses aufbauen würde."

„Deshalb schickte sie mich in das Waisenhaus und ließ alle in dem Glauben, dass sie gestorben wäre", fügte Voldemort hinzu. „Und über all die Jahre hat sie nach einem Weg gesucht, mich umzubringen. Wie kostbar ist doch die Liebe einer Mutter!"

„Zu schade, dass es nicht funktioniert hat", meinte Harry. „Aber ich glaube, dass ich das korrigieren kann."

Voldemort lachte. „Ja, sie hofft das auch. Sie wartet schon eine lange Zeit auf dich, damit du mich tötest. Als sie irgendwann herausfand, dass sie das nicht selbst schaffen konnte, setzte sie ihre ganzen Hoffnungen auf dich und deine edle Triade." Er sah sich um und meinte höhnisch: „Ach übrigens, wo sind sie denn? Sag nicht, dass sie dich in der Stunde der Not im Stich gelassen haben!"

„Nein, sie haben mich nicht verlassen", antwortete Harry ruhig. „Und ich würde das niemals mit ihnen tun."

„Wie rührend… Aber du wärst ein Narr, wenn du hier ohne sie aufgetaucht wärst!"

„Du warst ein viel größerer Narr, weil du deine Triade umgebracht hast!"

Das brachte Voldemort zum Nachdenken. Er sah Harry seltsam an. „Ist es das, was du denkst, Potter? Sag mir, warum hätte ich solch große Macht ausschalten sollen? Wäre das nicht genauso gewesen, als hätte ich mir selbst die Kehle durchgeschnitten?"

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du Morgana und Sebastian Marlston nicht ermordet hast?", wollte Harry wissen, der über diese Änderung der Ereignisse überrascht war.

Er konnte eine leichte Veränderung in seinem Gegner spüren, als er dessen alte Lover erwähnte.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht getan!", erwiderte Voldemort, dem die Belustigung völlig aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

Er sagte die Wahrheit, Harry sah das genau. Aber für den Moment schob er diese neue Information zur Seite. Es gab eine Schlacht zu schlagen. Er konzentrierte sich nach innen und ließ die Dunkle Macht in seinem Körper höher steigen. „Die Plauderzeit ist vorüber", kündigte er an, schob seine Kapuze herunter und enthüllte so seine schwarzen Augen und das rote Schimmern.

Instinktiv fuhr Voldemort mit der Hand durch die Luft und ein scharfer Wind fuhr über Harrys Wange und schlitzte einen langen Schnitt hinein. Harry drehte den Kopf zurück zu ihm und lächelte böse. „Das war schon besser", meinte er, machte eine flinke Bewegung mit dem Arm und katapultierte Voldemort zurück zu Meris Häuschen. Diese krabbelte schnell aus dem Weg.

Voldemort stand wieder auf und seine Augen waren nun ebenso schwarz wie Harrys. „Fangen wir an", zischte er.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Wunderschön", murmelte Bill, während er unter Harrys Tarnumhang, der ihn vor Blicken schützte, auf seinem Besen in der Nähe des Dorfes schwebte.

Jeder hatte sich auf seinen Platz begeben und Nevilles Truppe hatte auf brillante Weise Lockvögel von sich selbst im Osten aufgestellt. Der Hauptteil der Truppen wartete nun im Westen des Dorfes und wußte, wenn die Todesser den Lockvögeln nachgingen, dass sie dann von hinten angreifen konnten. Hoffentlich würden die Lockvögel lange genug halten, um die Todesser weit genug vom Dorf fort zu bringen.

Bill sah die Fackelträger, die vor den Ställen standen. Er vermutete, dass viele der Dorfbewohner dort drin waren. Sobald der Kampf begann, hatte er vor, hinunter zu fliegen und diese Wächter los zu werden, damit sie diese Gebäude mit den Fackeln anzünden konnten. Dann würde er versuchen, die Dorfbewohner irgendwohin in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Er hielt auch ein wachsames Auge auf Harry. Auch wenn er nicht hören konnte, was gesprochen wurde, liefen ihm kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter, als die beiden mächtigen Dunklen Lords miteinander redeten. Er fragte sich, was sie wohl zueinander sagten. Wahrscheinlich nichts Nettes, aber Harry schaffte es so, etwas Zeit zu schinden.

Bill konnte auch die Todesser ausmachen, die sich hinter den Gebäuden verbargen und die beiden Dunklen Lords beobachteten. Perfekt.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, liebkoste ihn leicht und flüsterte Worte der Magie, bis die Spitze blau aufglühte. Er schickte das kleine blaue Licht über den nächtlichen Himmel in den Osten, wo Charlie mit einigen der Lufttruppen wartete, bis der Tumult losging, wenn die Todesser auf dem Vormarsch waren.

Es war soweit.

tbc

* * *

Wird Snape noch aufzuhalten sein? Was denkt ihr? Kommen Hermine und Draco noch rechtzeitig? Und kann Dumbledore etwas tun?


	59. Egal welcher Weg

Kapitel 59

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Tausend Dank, Schuffi, meine Süße!

Na, schon gespannt auf Snapes Treffen mit dem Schwarzen Ritter… hier kommt es: Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 59**

**Egal welcher Weg**

Während Snape ziellos durch den Irrgarten rannte, um dem Geräusch der sich nähernden Schritte zu entkommen, realisierte er, dass das grüne Licht, dass er benutzte, um seinen Weg zu kennzeichnen, auch dem was-auch-immer ihm folgte ermöglichte, auf seiner Spur zu bleiben. Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Blödheit und machte den Zauberstab aus. Allerdings war es jetzt viel schwieriger für ihn, in kompletter Dunkelheit zu gehen und den Weg nur durch Ertasten der Steinwände zu finden. Sein einziger Gedanke war, sich so schnell als möglich vom Geräusch der Schritte zu entfernen.

Schweiß rann über sein Gesicht, während er in blinder Panik vorankam. Die Schritte waren verstummt. Er hielt einen Moment lang inne und lauschte. Vielleicht hatte das Löschen seines Kennzeichnungslichtes funktioniert. Aber wie sollte er so etwas sehen? Er würde es riskieren müssen und ein fahles Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entzünden.

Er tat es und hielt die Hand darüber, damit nur ein schwaches Strahlen durch seine Finger schien, gerade genug, damit er nicht gegen die Wände lief. Wie sollte er nur jemals wieder einen Weg hier herausfinden? „Denk nach, Severus, denk nach", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Vorsichtig lief er um die Ecken, sah sich genau um ehe er weiterging und es fuhren ihm Gedanken durch den Kopf wie er sterben würde, während er versuchte, einen Ausgang zu finden. Schließlich blieb er stehen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand und schloss die Augen in dem Versuch, seinen Sinnen die Chance zu geben, irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden, wohin er gehen sollte.

Ein kühler Luftzug, kaum spürbar, streifte von rechts seine verschwitzte Wange und er drehte den Kopf in Richtung dieser willkommenen Berührung. Als er dann um die nächste Ecke trat, packte ihn allerdings von hinten ein Arm um seinen Hals und er wurde gegen etwas Hartes und Kaltes gezogen. Er vergaß alles, während er anfing an dem starken Arm zu zerren und den Griff zu lockern, um wieder atmen zu können.

Tiefes, kehliges Gelächter drang an seine Ohren, während er sich wehrte und dann wurde er nach oben gezogen. Also das war es jetzt. Er würde hier unter Marlston sterben, erwürgt von einem unbekannten Wesen. Aber das geschah nicht. Sein Angreifer warf ihn plötzlich auf den kalten Steinboden und er mühte sich ab, nach Luft ringend, auf Hände und Knie zu kommen. Seine Augen blickten zur Seite und er entdeckte große, mit Nägeln versehene Stiefel neben sich, was seine Frage beantworte, wer ihn vorhin verfolgt hatte.

Seinen erhellten Zauberstab noch fest in der Faust haltend wich er schnell nach hinten aus und hob die Hand, um seinen Fänger zu betrachten. Sein Gesicht gefror vor Schrecken und Verwunderung. Eine… eine Frau… nein! Mehr als eine Frau, sie war riesig und trug an vielen Teilen ihres Körpers eine schwarze Rüstung. Severus war ein großer Mann, aber diese Frau war um die Hälfte größer als er. Sie hatte nicht die unförmigen Züge einer Riesin, aber trotzdem… Sie sah muskulös aus, jedoch nicht unproportioniert. Ihre Rüstung bestand aus ihren gigantischen Metallstiefeln, die knapp über die Knie reichten und scharfe, genagelte und abstehende Ränder hatten. Sie trug einen kurzen Rock aus Metallplatten und ein Brustpanzer, der aus dem gleichen Material war, war an ihren Körper und ihre üppigen Brüste angepasst worden.

Ihr Haar war lang und schwarz und sie grinste ihn hinterhältig an, während sie ihn wie ein hungriges Tier betrachtete.

„Was… bist du?", wollte Severus wissen, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Das Lächeln wich aus ihrem Gesicht und sie starrte ihn finster an. „Sprich nicht, Sklave", sagte sie und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Severus hielt mit zitterndem Arm den Zauberstab hoch.

„Avada Kedavra!", brüllte er.

Aber nichts geschah. Sie blieb stehen, sah ihn an und stieß dann ein lautes, herzliches Lachen aus, das durch den Irrgarten echote. „Dein magisches Stöckchen ist bei mir völlig nutzlos. Mein Lord Mordred hat mich immun gegen die Magie gemacht."

Als sie erneut auf ihn zutrat, kam Snape wieder auf die Beine und begann zu rennen, doch seine Schritte waren nichts gegen die langen Beine der großen Frau. Sie griff nach dem hinteren Teil seiner Robe und zog sie an sich, klammerte einen langen Arm um seine und drückte ihn gegen ihren Körper. Sie war unglaublich stark und Severus stellte fest, dass er sich in ihrem Schraubstock-ähnlichen Griff nicht einmal wehren konnte.

Sie trug ihn mit über dem Boden baumelnden Füßen und Snape war ob seines Schicksals verzweifelt. „Bitte lass mich frei", sagte er. „Es wird sich für dich lohnen. Sag mir alles, was du haben möchtest und ich werde es für dich besorgen."

„Ruhe!", fauchte sie und lief weiter durch den Irrgarten.

Als sie in einer ausgedehnten Höhle ankamen, waren Snapes Gefühle gemischt mit Furcht und ein wenig Erleichterung, den endlosen Wegen des Irrgartens entkommen zu sein. Er schaute sich um. Fackeln erleuchteten den großen Ort und er konnte sehen, dass es eine Art von Felsvorsprung über einem unterirdischen Fluss gab. Der Vorsprung war breit und an der Stirnseite konnte er etwas erkennen, dass wie eine Wohnstätte unter dem Felsen aussah. Er nahm an, dass das ihr Zuhause war. Gegenüber davon und dem Felsen floss ein Fluss, über den eine niedrige Brücke zur anderen Seite lag. Snape sah dort ein dunkles Loch und fragte sich wohin es führte.

Die Ritterfrau bewegte Snape plötzlich in ihren Armen und fing an, seine Roben und seine Kleidung auszuziehen. Sie riss den Zauberstab aus seiner Hand und warf ihn zu dem wachsenden Stapel Kleidung auf den Boden. „Halt!", erwehrte sich Snape. Sie lachte und zog ihn zur Gänze aus.

Dann zerrte sie ihn zu einer gebogenen, hölzernen Platte, die aussah, als wäre sie ein halbes Kutschenrad, außer dass sie so groß war, dass ein Mann darauf liegen konnte. Sie drückte Severus rückwärts auf das ‚Halbrad' und band Hände und Füße an Pfosten, die im Boden steckten. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt, sich in einer solchen Position befinden zu müssen - nackt, mit durchgebogenem Rücken, angebunden und hilflos.

Sie verließ ihn kurz, um in ihre Wohnstätte zu gehen und Snape hatte nun den Blick zur hohen Decke der Höhle frei. Es erschreckte ihn, dort mannsgroße Vogelkäfige zu sehen, die über dem Fluss hingen und war noch entsetzter, dass ihn verwahrloste Männer direkt durch die Stangen ihrer Käfige anstarrten. Gott! War dass das Schicksal der Gefangenen von Marlston? Sie sprachen nicht mit ihm und glotzten ihn nur mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern an. Was mit ihm geschehen war, schien für sie nicht überraschend zu sein.

Schließlich kam die Frau wieder heraus und trug einen Tiegel mit irgendwas in der Hand. Sie trat an Snapes hilflosen Körper, tauchte den Finger in den Topf und holte eine glitschige Substanz heraus. Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht, während sie seinen Penis einschmierte.

Merlin! Er war bisher völlig schlaff gewesen, aber nun musste er feststellen, dass sein Glied wuchs und sich in ihrer Hand verhärtete. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, diese Demütigung zu verdrängen. Er wollte vor ihr nicht erregt da liegen, aber diese seltsame Substanz ließ seinen Körper reagieren. Sie kicherte als sie beobachtete, wie er versuchte es zu bekämpfen.

„Du bist jetzt nichts als ein Spielzeug und ich benutze dich, wie es mir gefällt."

„Bitte…", fing Severus an, wurde aber von einem Schlag ins Gesicht aufgehalten.

„Ruhe!", rief sie. „Du wirst mir gefällig sein oder sterben."

Sie stand auf und bewunderte seinen angeschwollenen Penis. Dann setzte sie sich rittlings über das Rad, hob ihren mit Rüstplatten besetzten Rock an und senkte sich auf ihn.

Severus hielt die Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass es jemand anderes war, jemand, den er begehrte, während sie sich auf ihm bewegte. Seltsamerweise gab es keine Steigerung, kein sich ankündigender Orgasmus. Was auch immer sie auf ihn geschmiert hatte, schien ihn zwar hart, jedoch auch gefühllos gemacht zu haben. Sie hüpfte auf seiner harten Stange auf und ab und nutzte ihn wie ein lebloses Objekt und ihm wurde klar, dass nur sie allein Vergnügen aus dieser Aktion ziehen würde!

Ihr Hinterteil klatschte auf seinen Schoß, während sie ihn weiter vögelte und Severus dachte schon, dass es wohl niemals enden würde. War es das, womit er sich für den Rest seines Leben würde abfinden müssen… ein Sexspielzeug für diese… diese… was-auch-immer-sie-war zu sein?

Er öffnete die Augen als er spürte, dass sie inne hielt. Sie saß ruhig auf ihm, mit dem Kinn erhoben und dem Kopf geneigt, als würde sie lauschen. Ein Blick auf die eingesperrten Gefangenen machte Snape klar, dass etwas passierte. Die Gefangenen schienen überrascht zu sein und starrten in die gleiche Richtung wie die Frau.

Sie stand auf und ging davon, Severus war komplett vergessen. Er beobachtete, wie sie durch den gleichen Eingang, durch den sie ihn gebracht hatte hinausging, den, der zurück zum Irrgarten führte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry stöhnte auf, als er in eine Fassade knallte und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Körper gefühllos gegen den Schmerz zu machen. So war es die ganze letzte Stunde gewesen. Vor und zurück schleuderten die zwei Dunklen Lords den Schmerz und verletzten sich gegenseitig, um den anderen müde zu machen. Es war ziemlich schwierig, da beide wussten, wie sie ihre Schmerzgrenzen dämpfen konnten und waren Experten darin, mit den Gedanken alle Arten von Energie zu manipulieren.

Dann verbanden sich ihre Energien und die Macht vibrierte zwischen ihnen, was mehr zu einer Schlacht des Willens als zu einer der Geschicklichkeit führte. Sie analysierten ihre Schwächen durch jedes Machtspielchen um den besten Weg zum ultimativen Sieg zu finden, jedoch war das leichter gesagt als getan. Das Dorf zerbröckelte um sie, während ihre kraftvollen Energiedruckwellen Häuser und Geschäfte zerstörten, und sie dabei hofften, den anderen auf irgendeine Art auszumanövrieren.

Natürlich gab es auch Schmähungen. Beide Dunklen Lords benutzten Worte, um zu versuchen, den Willen des anderen zu brechen, ihn abzulenken, zu verletzen oder zu verwirren. Schwarze Augen bohrten sich ineinander, angespannte, blutende Körper voller Prellungen umkreisten einander, begierig darauf, der letzte Zauberer zu sein, der noch stand.

Bill schwebte über den kämpfenden Dunklen Lords, nachdem er das Signal an die anderen geschickt hatte und war fasziniert von dem unorthodoxen Duell. Wenn er nicht selbst in einer Schlacht zu kämpfen hätte, würde er an diesem Ort kleben bleiben – denn das Spektakel war einfach nur fesselnd. Er hatte noch niemals so viel Energie umher fliegen sehen. Ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer würde niemals diesem Kampf standhalten können, den die beiden miteinander führten. Doch um das Dorf stand es schlecht. Große Feuerkugeln, Bälle aus Blitzen und Trümmer aller Art wurden um die beiden Lords geschleudert und versuchten, ernsten Schaden anzurichten.

Die Todesser schienen mehr als froh darüber zu sein, nach Osten und aus dem Dorf zu kommen, bis sie die Flieger am Himmel entdeckten. Anscheinend hatten sie kein Verlangen danach gehabt, im Kreuzfeuer von Harry und Voldemort zu stehen. Soweit klappte der Plan brillant. Die Todesser würden in Kürze auf die Lockvögel stoßen und dann die große Überraschung entdecken, die auf sie wartete.

Ein Schrei von unten erregte Bills Aufmerksamkeit und er sah, dass einer der Todesser, der aus dem Dorf gelaufen war, nun die Wächter vor den Ställen anrief. Sie drehten sich gerade mit ihren Fackeln um, bereit, die Dorfbewohner von Marlston in Flammen zu setzen. Verdammt! Bill verfluchte sich selbst, dass er zugelassen hatte, vom Kampf abgelenkt zu werden. Nun schoss er in Richtung der Todesser nach unten. Beide standen an den gegensätzlichen Seiten der Ställe und es war ihm klar, dass er schnell sein musste um beide zu erwischen.

Er trug noch immer Harrys Tarnumhang über sich und seinem Besen. Der erste Todesser hatte daher keine Ahnung, was ihn traf. Bill knallte in ihn, was den überraschten Todesser dazu brachte, erschrocken aufzukeuchen und sich lang am Boden hinzulegen. Die Fackel fiel ihm aus der Hand. Bill schockte ihn schnell und zauberte die Flamme aus, ehe er zur anderen Seite des Stalles flog.

Trotzdem kam er zu spät. Der Todesser hier hatte das Gebäude schon angezündet und rannte fort. Bill schockte ihn ebenfalls, aber das Feuer war nun schon zu groß, um mit dem Zauberstab gelöscht werden zu können. Er hörte innen die Dorfbewohner schreien und an die Tür gegenüber dem Feuer hämmern.

Er flog zurück zur anderen Seite und zog das Brett von den Türen. Er hatte den Tarnumhang abgeworfen und taumelte nun zurück, als sich die Dörfler voller Schrecken hinaus drängten. Zuerst bemerkten sie ihn nicht, bis er rief: „Kommt schon, ihr müsst aus dem Dorf raus! Es ist jetzt zu gefährlich hier. Geht zu dem Wald dort drüben!" Er deutete auf den Ort. „Ich fliege voraus und stelle sicher, dass ihr nicht verfolgt werdet."

Mit ängstlichen Blicken auf ihr Dorf, machten sie es so, wie er sagte und rannten in Richtung der Bäume, um sich zu verstecken, während Bill sich von oben umschaute. Als er überzeugt davon war, dass die anderen Todesser das Dorf verlassen hatten um die Armee zu bekämpfen, flog er zu den beiden zurück, die er geschockt hatte. Er schleifte sie zueinander und zog ihre Masken herunter. Albert und James Parkinson, stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest.

Er band sie magisch aneinander und legte einen Stillezauber über sie, damit sie nicht um Hilfe rufen konnten. Harrys Umhang über sie werfend, sprang er dann auf seinen Besen, um sich dem Kampf gegen den Rest der Todesser anzuschließen.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Beeilen Sie sich, Herrin, schnell!", rief Bugger, während er sie durch die Verliese und dann durch das Haus führte. Das Boot hatte sie unter das Manor gebracht und der Halbkobold hatte sie erneut durch eine Öffnung zu den Verliesen schweben lassen. Nun rannten sie so schnell sie konnten zur Halle der Portraits.

Hermine war überrascht, wie schnell Bugger laufen konnte, da er doch ziemlich kurze Beine hatte. Dumbledore war hinter ihnen, schaffte es aber nicht, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten, sein Alter machte ihm deutlich zu schaffen. Als sie die Halle der Portraits erreicht hatten, blieb Bugger wie angewurzelt stehen und sah mit großen Augen hinein. Hermine und Draco schlossen keuchend und völlig außer Atem zu ihm auf. Der ganze Boden war mit Blut bedeckt und die Bilder weinten.

Ihr Kummer traf Hermine so intensiv, dass sie zu schwanken anfing und Draco seinen Arm um sie legen musste, um sie zu stützen. „Gott!", schrie sie. „Was ist passiert?"

„Snape ist passiert", gab Draco zurück. Dumbledore hatte sie nun endlich eingeholt und besah sich das glitschige Chaos.

„Ach du lieber Himmel", meinte er und versuchte dabei, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „So kommen wir da nicht durch." Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ratzeputz." Die Magie floss aus seinem Stab und machte einen Weg für sie frei, als sie eintraten. Er hielt ihn nach vorn gerichtet, während sie weiter gingen und das Blut dabei verschwand.

Die Portraits sahen Hermine und begannen zu bitten: „Beeil dich, Hermine, du musst ihn aufhalten! Halt ihn auf! Halt ihn auf!", riefen sie.

„Das werde ich", versicherte sie, während sie nach hinten rannten. Endlich erreichten sie die Tür am Ende und rissen sie auf. Tote Schlangen lagen zwischen lebendigen, die immer noch umher glitten, ihnen jedoch keinerlei Beachtung schenkten.

„Sie würden niemals eine Marlston angreifen", erklärte Bugger.

Als sie den Raum betraten, in dem sich die drei Zugänge zum Irrgarten befanden, meinte der Halbkobold: „Einen Moment, Herrin. Sie müssen auf den Schwarzen Ritter warten, oder Sie verirren sich."

Hermine seufzte schwer. „Wie lange müssen wir warten?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Nicht lange, Herrin. Ihre Sinne sind sehr gut. Sie müsste uns schon vor einer Weile gehört haben."

„Sie?", fragte Hermine überrascht nach.

Bugger nickte. „Ja, Ihre Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass sie die letzte der Amazonen ist, Herrin. Sie ist sehr stark. Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Zauberer an ihr vorbei gekommen ist. Sie werden schon sehen."

XXXXXXXXXX

„Du willst einen Blick auf Merlin werfen, nicht wahr?", fragte ein eingesperrter Mann von oben.

Snape wandte den Kopf in die Richtung. „Was geschieht hier? Seid ihr Gefangene?"

Einer der Männer kicherte. „Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Wenn ihr danach ist, holt sie uns runter um mit uns zu spielen."

„Wie seid ihr nach Marlston hinein gekommen?", wollte Snape wissen und zog an seinen Fesseln. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass er der Einzige wäre, der klug genug war soweit zu kommen, jedoch schwang ein Dutzend Männer über ihm, die es auch geschafft hatten hierher zu gelangen.

„Auf dem selben Weg wie du, nehme ich an", meinte einer der Männer, „durch die Halle der Portraits."

„Wie? Marlston ist geschlossen, seit Morgana und Sebastian gestorben sind. Der Schlüssel lag sechzehn Jahre lang im Verlies."

„Sechzehn Jahre?", lachte einer. „Sechzehn Jahre sind nichts hier unten. Ich bin schon seit dem Jahr 1249 hier."

Snape sah geschockt drein und viele lachten darüber. „So ist es", fuhr der Mann fort. „Wir sind unsterblich, so lange wir hier unten sind oder der Schwarze Ritter entscheidet, dass sie genug von uns hat. Du bist jetzt auch ein Unsterblicher."

„Was?", entgegnete Snape ungläubig. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich muss hier raus. Es hängt so vieles vom Erfolg meiner Mission ab. Weiß einer von euch, wie ich hier heraus komme?"

„Gar nicht", antwortete einer. „Es gibt keinen Weg."

„Wohin führt diese Brücke?"

„Die Brücke? Wieso, das ist die Brücke zu Merlin", erwiderte ein anderer.

„Das ist sie?", wunderte sich Snape. „Hat ihn einer von euch gesehen?"

Gelächter erscholl überall und sie schüttelten die Köpfe. Narren, dachte Snape. Dann erblickte er seinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Stapel mit seiner abgelegten Kleidung lag und Hoffnung erfüllte sein Herz.

Snape hatte etwas stablose Magie geübt – einfache Sachen wie kleine Dinge bewegen. Wenn er nur… Er konzentrierte sich fest auf seinen Zauberstab und spreizte die Finger an einer seiner gebundenen Hände. „Komm schon… komm zu mir…", flüsterte er. Die Männer beobachteten ihn von oben und versuchten zu erraten, was er wohl vorhatte.

Der Zauberstab wackelte ein wenig und begann dann, auf ihn zu über den Boden zu rutschen. Noch etwas weiter… JA!

Snapes Finger schlossen sich um seinen Stab. Magie mochte nicht an dem weiblichen Ritter funktionieren, aber bestimmt wirkte sie an Seilen. Er stellte den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern auf und tat sein Bestes, um ihn auf seine Handgelenke zu richten. Sieg! Die Seile fielen durch den Entfesselungszauber ab. Er setzte sich auf dem gekrümmten Rad auf und sein Rücken schmerzte vom Liegen in dieser Position. Anschließend richtete er seinen Stab auf seine Knöchel.

„Du wirst hier nicht raus kommen", stellte einer der Gefangenen fest. „Sie wird dich wieder fangen, das tut sie immer."

Snape grinste, während er zügig seine Kleidung anzog. „Vielleicht wird mir Merlin so dankbar sein, dass er mich frei lässt."

„Wie willst du zu Merlin gelangen?", fragte ein anderer.

Er begann, über die Brücke zu gehen und warf sich dann selbst wieder zurück, als eine enorm große Seeschlange über die Brücke sprang und ihr riesiges Maul zusammen schnappen ließ. Die anderen lachten, als er rückwärts zurück krabbelte.

„Hat er gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde?", machte sich ein Gefangener über ihn lustig. „Nur ein Marlston kann über diese Brücke. Mordred war ein durchtriebenes Bürschchen, ja, das war er."

Snape stand auf, sah zurück zum Ausgang, wohin die Frau verschwunden war und fragte sich, wie viel Zeit er wohl noch hatte, ehe sie zurückkehrte. Es musste einen Weg geben, auf dem man hinüber kam und er sah sich nach Anhaltspunkten um.

Er hob einen Eimer auf und warf ihn in den Fluss, um zu sehen, ob die Schlange darauf reagierte.

„Sie ist nicht dumm", meinte ein Gefangener. „Sie weiß, dass das kein Fleisch ist. Sie frisst nur, womit der Halbkobold sie füttert."

„Fleisch also", grübelte Snape, dem ein Einfall kam. Er sah zu den Käfigen hoch und suchte einen, der über dem Fluss hing und am weitesten von der Brücke entfernt war.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Käfig. Der Insasse riss die Augen auf und rief: „Biste verrückt geworden?"

„Sieh es einfach als einen Beitrag für eine bessere Welt an", erklärte Snape und zauberte den unteren Teil des Käfigs auf. Der Mann schrie, als die Schlange in die Luft sprang und ihn mit ihrem riesigen Maul fing. Snape hielt sich nicht mit Warten auf und nutzte die Gelegenheit um schnell über die Brücke zu rennen, während ihm die anderen Männer nachbrüllten und –fluchten.

Als er auf der anderen Seite ankam, drängte er sich in den Tunnel und versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Es war finster darin, düster und kalt. Er erhellte seinen Zauberstab und entdeckte eine Treppe im Stein, die nach unten führte. Vorsichtig begann er den Abstieg, die Stufen führten spiralartig tiefer und tiefer und die Luft wurde kälter und kälter. Als er sich an einer der Wände abstützen wollte, spürte er den Frost, der darauf lag.

Er musste ganz nahe sein! Sein Herz klopfte erwartungsvoll. Er, Severus Snape, würde gleich Merlin sehen.

Die Stufen wurden nun rutschiger wegen des Eises und er musste einen Schmelzzauber anwenden, um sicher absteigen zu können. Kalt, es war extrem kalt hier unten. Runter, runter, runter, die Treppe schien endlos zu sein.

Als er das Ende der Stiege vor sich hatte, zitterte er vor kalter Aufregung. Die letzten Stufen langsam herunter gehend, erleuchtete er erneut seinen Zauberstab und sah staunend in eine verschneite, weiße Höhle. An der hinteren Seite erblickte er das Wunder aller Wunder. Dort, eingeschlossen in einem großen Eisblock, war Merlin, in königlich purpurfarbenen Roben, mit einem graumelierten Bart, langem weißen Haar und eisblauen Augen, die all diese Jahrhunderte offen gestanden hatten, während er gefroren und gefangen war. Snape trat langsam näher und sah sich gelegentlich nach versteckten Fallen um. Aber es gab, vom Eis abgesehen, keine weiteren Hindernisse mehr.

Als er den Eisblock erreicht hatte, hatte er beinahe Angst, ihn zu berühren. Doch dann tat er es. Zaghaft die Hand hebend, strich er über das Eis, während er das Gesicht des alten Zauberers betrachtete. „Wenn ich dich befreie, wirst du mich zum König machen?", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.

Er blickte ihn noch eine Weile an, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, dass er schnell handeln musste. Er hob den Zauberstab, murmelte einen Schmelzzauber und begann, das Eis abzutauen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore, Draco und Hermine starrten verwundert die Amazone an, als sie erschien. Sie stand da und schaute sie ebenfalls an. Als ihre Augen auf Hermine fielen, verbeugte sie sich. „Mylady."

„Ähm… hallo", antwortete Hermine unsicher.

„Ein Zauberer ist kürzlich hier eingedrungen", sagte Bugger. „Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn gefangen", erwiderte die Amazone. „Keine Sorge, Mylady."

Hermine schluckte. „Gefangen? Ist er…?"

Draco wollte zu gerne glauben, dass diese Amazone Snape schon für ihn ausgeschaltet hatte. Was das für eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen hätte! Doch sie entgegnete: „Er lebt. Ich habe ihn gefesselt und er wird keinen Ärger mehr machen, Mylady."

Draco fragte sich, ob das zählte. Na schön, er war nicht tot, aber wenn er nirgendwo sonst hin konnte, wäre das nicht ebenso gut?

„Können wir ihn sehen?", fragte Dumbledore.

Nein, nein, lass ihn uns nicht sehen, dachte Draco. Soll er doch verrotten. Lasst mich ihm nicht gegenüber stehen müssen. Zwingt mich nicht, ihn zu töten.

Die Amazone schaute zu Hermine, um zu prüfen, ob es das war, was sie wollte. Deren Befehle waren die Einzigen, die für sie galten.

„Ja, wir würden gerne mit ihm reden", sagte Hermine.

„Sehr wohl, Mylady, folgen Sie mir."

Sie gingen der Frau durch die vielen Drehungen und Wendungen des Irrgartens nach und Hermine war nun klar, dass Bugger Recht gehabt hatte. Sie hätte niemals von sich aus den Weg gefunden. Es dauerte eine Zeitlang, bis sie in der Höhle der Amazone ankamen. Diese stand geschockt da und blickte auf die Platte im Boden.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Hermine.

„Er ist fort!", rief der schwarze Ritter aus. Sie schaute sich in jeder Richtung um und ging dann in ihre Wohnstätte, um auch dort nachzusehen.

Dumbledore, Draco und Hermine sahen einander ängstlich an. Also war dieser Alptraum immer noch nicht zu Ende! Die Amazone brach aus ihrer Wohnung heraus und brüllte nach oben: „Wo ist er hingegangen?"

Hermine sah hinauf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass lebendige Männer in Käfigen von der Decke der Höhle herab hingen. Sie japste, denn sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Menschen unterhalb von Marlston gefangen gehalten wurden. Sie hatte noch so viel zu lernen, aber das würde warten müssen. Sie mussten jetzt Snape finden!

„Er ist in Merlins Höhle gegangen", rief einer der Gefangenen. „Er hat die Schlange ausgetrickst und Andrew in den Fluss geworfen."

Die Amazone sah zu dem leeren Käfig und ließ einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei der Frustration los.

„Schlange?", fragte Draco.

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete Bugger. „Im Fluss lebt eine Schlange. Wenn jemand versucht, über die Brücke zu gehen, frisst sie ihn auf – jeden außer einem Marlston, so ist das."

„Dumbledore, bist du das?", fragte ein junger Mann aus einem der Käfige.

Der alte Mann schielte nach oben und versuchte zu erkennen, wer das war. „Collum?"

„Ja", rief der Gefangene aus. „Ich bin's! Du bist alt geworden."

„Und du bist nicht einen Tag gealtert", gab Albus zurück.

„Ja, nun, wir werden hier nicht älter, weißt du", antwortete Collum.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was mit dir geschehen ist. Du hast versucht, Merlin zu finden, nicht wahr?"

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte. Ich war immerhin genauso besessen von ihm wie du."

Dumbledore sah Hermine an. „Miss Marlston, ich möchte Ihnen Ihren Halbbruder, Collum Conners, vorstellen."

„Was!", rief Hermine aus.

„Oha, ich habe eine Schwester, ja?", meinte Collum. „Hallo dann, Schwesterchen."

„Du bist ein Marlston?", wollte sie geschockt wissen.

„Nein, nein, ich bin ein Conners. Aber wir haben den gleichen Vater. Sebastian hat in der Schule ein wenig mit anderen herum gemacht, ehe er deine Mum traf. Dabei ist meine Mutter mit mir schwanger geworden. Ich bin ein Bastard, könnte man sagen. Er wollte sie nicht heiraten, aber er hat uns finanziell unterstützt."

„Wie kommt es, dass du hier geendet bist? Hat unser Vater wirklich zugelassen, dass du ein Gefangener bist?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals herausgefunden hat, dass ich hier unten fest sitze. Wenn doch, dann hat es ihm vielleicht nicht gekümmert, denn weißt du, ich habe sein Vertrauen verloren. Als ich ein Teenager war, hat er hart daran gearbeitet, eine Vater-Sohn Beziehung zwischen uns aufzubauen, hat mich nach Marlston kommen lassen und mich wie einen aus der Familie behandelt. Doch ich war ein wenig zu neugierig. Ich fand Thomas Marlstons Manuskript in der Bibliothek und habe es an mich genommen."

Hermine sah Dumbledore an. „So haben Sie es bekommen? Collum hat es Ihnen gegeben?"

Der Professor nickte. „Ja, er hat mich gebeten, es im Auge zu behalten und gesagt, dass da noch mehr zu erzählen wäre, aber jetzt könne er das nicht. Er wollte nach Marlston zurück um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen. Ich habe ihn nie mehr gesehen oder von ihm gehört."

„Jetzt weißt du es, Albus", sagte Collum.

„Ich denke ja", antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber wir haben keine Zeit mehr zum Plaudern. Wir müssen Snape vor dieser Torheit bewahren."

„Ja, ja, geht! Und komm mich wieder besuchen, Schwesterchen."

Hermine sah ihn seltsam an, ehe sie sich wieder an die Amazone wandte. „Wird die Schlange meine Freunde angreifen?"

„Geht miteinander über die Brücke und es wird klappen", erwiderte sie.

Hermine nickte und Draco, Dumbledore und Bugger drängten sich an sie. Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach drüben.

tbc

Ja, ich weiß… wieder ein Cliffhanger +gg+… aber ich kann doch nichts dafür +unschuldig pfeif+. Ich bemühe mich, schnellstens das nächste Kapitel fertig zu bekommen, versprochen. Das ist doch schon was, oder? Wie wäre es mit einem motivierenden Review?

10


	60. Stop him if you can

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Vielen Dank, Schnuffi, für deine wie immer rasche Hilfe!

Hier kommt erneut ein spannendes Kapitel und ihr erfahrt, ob Snape… nein, da müsst ihr schnell weiter lesen… und sagte ich nicht immer, dass Dumbledore noch nicht alles erzählt hat? Auch das erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel.

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 60

**Stop him if you can**

Vincent Crabbe rannte und duckte sich unter den Ästen weg, während ihm der Schweiß in Stömen über das Gesicht lief und sein Herz voller Angst klopfte. Er hörte das Drängen eines Ravenclaw hinter sich, das er schneller laufen sollte. Ein Todesser verfolgte sie, während sie sich durch die Bäume schlängelten und den Explosionen des Zauberstabes, der auf sie gerichtet war, auswichen. Crabbes Lungen schmerzten inzwischen so sehr, dass er glaubte, sie müssten gleich platzen. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er noch rennen konnte. Wenn sie nur anhalten und irgendwo untertauchen konnten, um dann eine gute Schusslinie auf diesen Todesser hinter ihnen zu erhalten! Aber er hatte im Hinterkopf keine Augen und wusste so nicht, ob es ein guter Augenblick zum Stehenbleiben war – weiterhin kamen von hinten die Explosionen.

Den ganzen Abend hatten sie nichts anderes als warten und wieder warten müssen. Und nun dies! Alles war so schnell passiert. Sie hatten sich immer in Bereitschaft versteckt, während sie auf die Ankunft der Todesser warteten. Diese hatten aus der Ferne die Lockvögel auf dem Berg stehen sehen und die Lufttruppen hatten genug Lärm gemacht, um deren Aufmerksamkeit auf die List zu lenken.

Es schien beinahe zu einfach zu sein – die Art, wie die Todesser eilig zur Lichtung liefen, um zum Berg zu gelangen. Crabbe erinnerte sich daran, dass er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, die Schlacht müsse in Null-komma-Nichts vorüber sein, wenn sich die Todesser so blöd verhielten. Einige der Bodentruppen schlossen in aller Stille von hinten auf, damit die Todesser von allen Seiten aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen werden konnten, ohne irgendwohin flüchten zu können.

Und dann passierte alles so schnell, dass es beinahe unwirklich erschien. Die Lufttruppen flogen aus den Bäumen, hexten und warfen Flüche auf die überraschten Todesser. Als diese anfingen, in den Himmel zu zielen um die sich schnell bewegenden Punkte zu treffen, nahmen die Bodentruppen die Gelegenheit wahr und schockten so viele wie möglich. So lautete auch der Befehl: sie unschädlich zu machen, ohne sie zu töten, außer es gab keine andere Wahl. Die überlebenden Todesser sollten später vor Gericht stehen. Das war es, was der Orden des Phönix beabsichtige. Für Crabbe hatten sie nicht gerade viel Weisungsbefugnis. Für ihn war klar, wenn Lord Potter anordnete, die Todesser zu töten, dann würde er das tun, egal, was die Hellen Zauberer sagten. Aber Lord Potter hatte keine solchen Instruktionen gegeben, daher musste er sich mit den Befehlen seines Kapitäns abfinden.

Durch den vielen Rauch und die Mengen an blendenden Blitzlichtern wurde es schwierig auszumachen, auf wen man zielte und ob da überhaupt jemand stand. Crabbe fiel ein, dass Terry Boot neben ihm gestanden hatte und dieser genauso verwirrt zu sein schien, während er mit gezücktem Zauberstab in den Rauch schaute. Als er sich nach den anderen umsah, konnte er kaum noch ihre Gestalten sehen, die sich durch den Qualm und das Licht bewegten. Es war verrückt, chaotisch und total irritierend. Dann brüllte Boot: „Lauf!"

Ein Blick sagte Crabbe weshalb. Ein Todesser stand nun keine zehn Schritte von ihnen entfernt und Rauch wirbelte um ihn, während er seinen todbringenden Arm hob, um auf sie zu feuern. Crabbe warf sich zu Boden und konnte gerade noch der grünen Druckwelle ausweichen, die auf ihn geschossen wurde. Schnell kam er wieder auf die Beide und, mit den Augen fest auf Terry Boots Rücken, folgte er dessen Zickzack-Bewegungen während weiterhin eine Detonation nach der anderen versuchte, sie zu treffen. Es war keine Zeit, zurück auf ihren Verfolger zu sehen. Sie mussten weiter laufen, bis der Todesser lange genug sein Feuer auf sie unterbrach, damit sie anhalten und in Stellung gehen konnten.

Aber das sollte nicht sein.

Ein Feuerball aus grünem Licht flog an Crabbe vorbei und traf Boot mitten in den Rücken, kurz nachdem die Wörter ‚Avada Kedavra' hinter ihnen gezischt wurden. Der Todesfluch warf Terry nach vorn und dann flach auf das Gesicht, so dass Crabbe über ihn stolperte und zu Boden fiel.

Er versuchte noch, nach etwas zu greifen, während er ausgestreckt da lag. Etwas in ihm sagte, dass es das jetzt wohl gewesen war. Seine Zeit war abgelaufen. Wie sollte er auch jetzt, da er hingefallen war, einem Todesser entkommen? Er sah ängstlich über die Schulter nach hinten und sein Herz schlug heftig, als er an sein drohendes Verhängnis dachte. Ein kleines Geräusch entkam ihm, schwach und ohne Zusammenhang und Tränen füllten seine Augen. Er würde nun sterben.

Der Todesser kam heran und verlangsamte seine Schritte. Crabbe blickte ihn an und wartete auf seinen Untergang, aber sein Gegner hatte den Zauberstabarm gesenkt und schaute auf ihn herunter.

„Vincent", sagte der Todesser.

Crabbe fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als er zitternd realisierte, wer sein Verfolger war. „Vater?"

Vincent Crabbe, senior, sah sich im Wald nach Anzeichen seiner Kampfgefährten um, aber er hatte durch die Verfolgung das Schlachtfeld verlassen. Dann schaute er seinen geschockten Sohn an und forderte ihn auf: „Lauf weg und versteck dich irgendwo!" Er wandte sich ab und eilte in Richtung der Lichter des brennenden Kampfgebietes in einiger Entfernung davon.

Crabbe heulte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und krampfte die Finger um seinen Zauberstab. Was zum Teufel…? Was zum Teufel taten sie hier? Seine Familie war nicht die Einzige, in der es Todesser gab. Wurde von ihnen erwartet, ihre eigenen Familien zu töten?

Er warf einen Blick auf den toten Ravenclaw neben sich. ‚Mein Vater hat das getan', dachte er, weinte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er zu Boots totem Leib. „Das ist alles so verdammt verkehrt!"

Er heulte noch eine Weile und trocknete dann mit dem Ärmel seine Tränen. Er hörte die Rufe und das Gebrüll der Schlacht, Leute, die vor Schmerz schrien und nach Hilfe riefen.

Das war kein Spiel – das war Tod, Vernichtung und Schmerz. Das war der Krieg.

Er stand zitternd auf und schaute Terrys leblosen Körper an, dessen Augen im Tode offen standen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht wohl dabei, ihn einfach so liegen zu lassen. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob ihn mit dem Vorhaben auf, den Jungen zurück zum Lager und zu seiner Familie zu bringen. Zu ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, dass ihm das Leben mehr bedeutete als er bisher gedacht hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Ich sehe nichts!", brüllte Dean Thomas und legte die Hände über seine Augen, während das Blut durch seine Finger sickerte. Ein Fluch war aus dem Nirgendwo gekommen, hatte ihn ins Gesicht getroffen und nach hinten geschleudert. Er fühlte die Wärme seines Blutes auf den Händen und der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich.

„Dean!", schrie Seamus und rannte seinem Freund zur Seite. Er kniete sich neben ihn hin und versuchte, dessen Finger vom Gesicht zu lösen um zu sehen, wie schlimm es war. Er duckte sich, als eine Energiekugel von irgendwo her auf sie geschleudert wurde. Verdammt! Er musste Dean von der Mitte des Schlachtfeldes weg bringen.

„Seamus? Bist du das? Hilf mir!", rief Dean. „Ich kann nichts sehen. Oh Gott, ich kann nichts sehen!"

„Komm schon!", brüllte Seamus durch den Lärm der Kämpfe. Er zog Dean auf die Beine und hielt ihn an seiner Seite, während er sich unter den feuernden Zauberstäben durch duckte. Einige Male musste er sich und seinen Freund zu Boden werfen, um einem Treffer zu entgehen.

Sie waren beinahe am Waldrand, wo vielleicht weniger Qualm sein würde und er herausfinden konnte, wohin der Weg zum Basislager verlief. Dean brauchte sofort Hilfe.

„Ich werde blind sein!", schrie Dean, während sein Freund ihn weiter zog.

„Sei still", zischte Seamus in sein Ohr und hielt verzweifelt nach Todessern Ausschau, um sicher aus dem Rauch treten zu können. Durch die Schlacht pulsierte das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper und er fühlte sich ein wenig schwummrig von all der Verwirrung und der Angst. Ihre Füße stolperten über tote Leiber, die auf ihrem Weg lagen und Seamus wollte auf keinen Fall in ihre Gesichter sehen, wollte nicht wissen, welche Freunde er niemals wieder sehen würde. Das war alles zu viel. Wer zur Hölle wohl gewann? Wer konnte das durch all den Qualm und das Chaos schon sagen?

Als ihnen ein Todesser in den Weg trat und sie sich gleichzeitig erblickten, reagierte Seamus ohne nachzudenken.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie er und benutzte den Todesfluch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Sogar Dean versteifte sich neben ihm. Bisher hatten sie in diesem Kampf nur Schockzauber benutzt.

„Du… du…", stammelte Dean und vergaß für einen Augenblick seinen Schmerz. „Du hast es… gesagt."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Seamus, der selbst ein wenig erschrocken war. „Ich habe es satt. Sie bringen alle um. Warum sollten wir sie nur schocken? Scheiß auf die Todesser! Scheiß auf sie alle!" Er zog Dean wieder hoch und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in den Wald.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?", fragte George, der neben seinem jüngeren Bruder flog.

Ron war getroffen wurden und das Blut ließ es schlimmer aussehen als es war. Sein Arm war noch zu gebrauchen und er hatte das auch vor.

„Es geht mir gut!", brüllte er zurück.

Die Lufttruppen hatten den besten Platz – über der ganzen Situation. Trotzdem mussten sie einer Menge Flüche ausweichen, die auf sie geschossen wurden, doch der Rauch hatte ihr Vorrücken bei vielen Gelegenheiten verborgen, daher waren nur wenige von ihnen ohne Besen.

Ron selbst hatte sich nach weiter oben begeben, um einen Überblick über die Positionen der Truppen zu bekommen. Es war schwierig, durch das Feuer und den Rauch etwas zu erkennen, doch die schimmernden Masken der Todesser halfen ihm dabei, die Guten von den Bösen zu trennen.

„Warum lässt du dich nicht zusammen flicken, ich könnte für den Moment übernehmen", schlug George vor.

„Nein, es ist schon okay", beharrte Ron. Kugelblitze und laute Explosionen in der Ferne erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit und er fügte hinzu: „Sieht aus, als wären Harry und Voldemort inzwischen raus aus dem Dorf und in den Wäldern."

„Dorf? Welches Dorf?", fragte George. Das Dorf war nur noch ein gigantisches Leuchtfeuer.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass sich Harry Voldemort alleine stellt", erklärte Ron und starrte in die Richtung der Dunklen Lords.

George sah seinen Bruder fest an. „Ron, lass dir nicht einfallen, dort rüber zu gehen. Ich meine, sieh' dir das an! Diese Magie ist weit über unserer. Wir wären tot, ehe wir auch nur unsere Zauberstäbe gehoben haben." Als Ron nicht antwortete, sprach er weiter. „Hey, hast du mich gehört? Bleib weg da!"

Der Jüngere warf seinem Bruder einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und nickte einmal, bevor er wieder zurück nach unten zur Schlacht flog.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wasser ran in kleinen Bächen an dem Eisblock hinunter, als Snape oben seinen Zauberstab davor hielt. Näher… er kam näher an Merlin heran. Er würde vorsichtig sein müssen, den großen Zauberer nicht zu verbrennen und überlegte gerade, wie er das machen sollte als er Schritte hörte, die die Treppe herunter kamen.

Gott, er hoffte sehr, dass es nicht die riesige Frau war! Aber es hörte sich an, als käme mehr als eine Person und er dachte darüber nach, wie er jemanden davon abhalten könnte, ihn aufzuhalten. Er nahm kurz seinen Zauberstab von dem schmelzenden Merlin fort und sprach einen Zauber, der eine magische Barriere durch den Raum zog. Niemand außer demjenigen, der diese Grenze gehext hatte, würde sie wieder lösen können. Er lächelte über seinen Geniestreich und machte sich wieder daran, das Eis um Merlin zu schmelzen.

Innerhalb einiger Minuten standen vier Gestalten in der Eishöhle und Snape lächelte selbstgefällig, als er Hermine rufen hörte: „Expelliarmus!" Als nichts geschah, drehte er den Kopf und sah zu, wie sie in seine magische Barriere lief.

„Tut mir Leid, Miss Granger, aber Sie und Ihre Magie werden nicht durch meine Abgrenzung kommen", grinste er und hielt weiter seinen Stab hoch um Flammen auf den Eisblock abzuschießen.

„Severus!", rief Dumbledore aus, als er die Höhle hinter den anderen betrat. „Du musst aufhören! Es gibt Dinge, die du über Merlin nicht weißt!"

„Sie sind ein böser Mann!", schrie Bugger. „Bugger wird Sie töten!"

Snape sah den Halbkobold angeekelt an. „Na los, versuch es doch, dreckiges Biest!", meinte er höhnisch grinsend.

Bugger plusterte sich entrüstet auf und Hermine legte die Hand auf seinen Kopf. „Beruhige dich, wir regeln das schon", meinte sie.

„Ja, Herrin", antwortete Bugger, der nicht wirklich besänftigt war.

Hermine fühlte sich jedoch auch nicht gerade gelassen. Sie konnte Merlin in dem Eisblock sehen und Snape hatte ihn beinahe schon bis zum Scheitel seines grauen Haares geschmolzen. Das musste aufhören! Das Herz klopfte in ihrer Brust und sie fühlte sich wie ein gefangenes Tier, als sie vor der Barriere hin und her ging. Wie konnte sie nur hinter diese Abgrenzung gelangen? Ihr Verstand suchte nach Möglichkeiten, während Dumbledore versuchte, mit Worten zu Severus Snape vorzudringen.

Draco stand entsetzt da, sah das erste Mal zu Merlin und packte seinen Zauberstab fester. Was würde passieren, wenn Merlin befreit würde?

„Sie haben mich benutzt!", schrie Hermine. „Sie haben mir Drogen gegeben und meine Gefühle für Harry und Draco genommen!"

„Stimmt", antwortete Snape ruhig. „Doch war es für ein höheres Ziel. Ich erwarte nicht im Geringsten, dass Sie mit mir einer Meinung sind, Miss Granger, aber die Welt wird viel besser sein, wenn Potter und Voldemort kein Teil mehr davon sind. Die Macht kann wieder an diejenigen gegeben werden, die sie verdienen."

„Du weißt nicht, was du sagst, Severus", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Merlin ist kein mildtätiges Wesen. Er liebt die Menschheit nicht, zerstört genauso viel wie er erschafft und sicherlich wird er dafür, was ihm angetan wurde, die Welt wie wir sie kennen, vernichten. Du befreist ein Übel, dass größer als jeder Dunkle Lord ist."

Snape sah ihn interessiert an. „Du bist wirklich ein Widerspruch, Albus. Zuerst versuchst du, die Triade zu zerstören und nun willst du sie unterstützen? Ich glaube, die Jahre haben dich nun doch eingeholt, alter Mann."

Hermine und Draco blickten Dumbledore überrascht an.

„Die Triade zerstören?", wiederholte das Mädchen. „Was meint er damit?"

Dumbledore holte unbehaglich tief Luft, was Snape lächeln ließ. „Oh, ja", meinte er, „haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, dass Voldemort Ihre Eltern getötet hat, Miss Granger? Tja, der war es nicht. Es war Ihr lieber Schulleiter hier."

„Das ist eine Lüge!", rief Hermine aus. Sie sah Dumbledore an und dachte, dass er Snapes Anschuldigung abstreiten würde, aber er sah nur mit großer Traurigkeit zu Boden. Verwirrung und Ungläubigkeit erfüllten sie und sie starrte den Mann an, von dem sie so gut gedacht und für rechtschaffen gehalten hatte. „Das ist doch eine Lüge, oder?", fragte sie leise.

Dumbledore hob den Kopf und schaute sie mit wässrigen Augen an. „Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe. Es tut mir so leid", sagte er traurig.

Draco trat an Hermines Seite und sie blickten ihn beide ungläubig an. Hermine fiel nichts ein, was sie hätte sagen sollen, außer: „Warum?"

„Ich wusste nichts von Merlins Dasein hier unter Marlston. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Marlstons die Welt vor einer Katastrophe beschützten. Ich wusste nur, dass es eine Triade gab und dass diese eine extrem mächtige Kraft abgaben, wenn sie zusammen waren", erklärte der alte Mann. „Wissen Sie, ich hatte Thomas Marlstons Buch, aber es berichtete nur von der Geschichte Merlins und nicht, dass er hier unter dem Haus war und immer noch lebt."

„Weiter", forderte ihn Draco auf.

„Zu dieser Zeit", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „war ich dankbar darüber, dass Tom Riddle und Ihre Eltern ein Zerwürfnis hatten und dass er nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen lebte. Es bedeutete, dass Riddles Macht nicht auf voller Höhe war und wenn wir eine Chance haben wollten ihn aufzuhalten, wäre da der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen. Ich wusste von der Prophezeiung, aber Tom auch. Er suchte nach Harry und wollte ihn vernichten, ehe er noch stärker werden würde."

„Dann erhielt ich eine Nachricht. Morgana und Sebastian Marlston waren unterwegs um zu versuchen, sich wieder mit Tom Riddle zu versöhnen", erklärte er weiter. „Gerüchten nach brachten sie etwas zu ihm, etwas mit großer Macht. Ich… konnte das nicht zulassen. Ich dachte, wenn die Triade wieder vereint wäre, Harry ganz sicher getötet würde und der Rest von uns verloren wäre. So lang sie getrennt waren, hatten wir eine Chance."

„Deshalb haben Sie sie getötet", stellte Hermine fest.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz so war es nicht. Nun, ich hatte vor, sie einzusperren, sie von Riddle fern zu halten, aber bei ihrer Ergreifung lief etwas… verkehrt." Er sah Hermine reuevoll an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Morgana erst kürzlich ein Kind geboren hatte und auch nicht, dass das, was sie Tom Riddle zeigen wollte… _Sie_ waren. Wir haben sie überrascht und sie bekämpften uns heftig, eben genau so, wie eine Mutter ihre Jungen verteidigt. Es gab nur sie oder wir, da Morgana und Sebastian nicht nachgaben. Hinterher ging ich um zu sehen, was sie in dem Bündel aus Roben verbargen und da… fand ich Sie." Tränen rannen über Dumbledores Wangen, als er sich an den Moment erinnerte, als er das Baby gefunden hatte. „Ich wusste, dass ich Sie nicht von Tom Riddle finden lassen konnte. Er hätte Ihr kostbares Blut für seine eigenen Absichten benutzt. Also fand ich für Sie ein neues Zuhause bei den Muggeln, wo Sie sicher und geliebt aufwachsen konnten, bis es Zeit werden würde, in Ihre eigene Welt zurück zu kehren."

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und erzählte weiter: „Es ist eine Tat, die ich inniglich bereue. Ich bin sicher, ich hätte versucht, einen anderen Weg zu finden um sie aufzuhalten, wenn ich von Ihnen gewusst hätte. Es tut mir so leid, meine Liebe. Ich bedauere es zutiefst. Es ist so lange schon ein dunkler Fleck in meinem Gewissen."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das war alles so schrecklich. Sie sah aber, wie ehrlich bedauernd Dumbledore aussah und das war vielleicht der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht wütend auf ihn war. Sie wünschte trotzdem, dass dieses Geständnis viel früher gekommen wäre.

„Herrin!", rief Bugger, zog an ihrer Hand und deutete auf Snape um sie zu erinnern, dass es im Moment Dringlicheres zu erledigen gab.

„Sie müssen aufhören!", brüllte sie Snape an. „Haben Sie nicht gehört? Merlin wird alles vernichten!"

„Und warum sollte ich Merlin fürchten?", gab der Tränkemeister zurück. „Sie selbst haben mir gestanden, dass Merlin Könige ernannt hat. Nun, wer wäre besser als nächster Herrscher als der Mann, der verantwortlich für seine Befreiung ist? Es ist eine logische Wahl, da ich auch von königlichem Blut bin."

„Was?", sagte Hermine überrascht.

„Es gibt kein Königtum in der Zaubererwelt, Severus", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber jetzt", antwortete Snape. „Ja, ich bin der Sohn der königlichen Familie."

„Du bist wahnsinnig", rief Draco.

„Nein, es ist wahr", erwiderte Snape. „Natürlich rede ich nicht von irgendwelchen Hoheiten der Zauberer, sondern von denen der Muggel. Meine Mutter, tja, sagen wir mal… ließ sich mit einem Mitglied der königlichen Familie der Muggel ein und wurde während dieser Zeit mit mir schwanger. Da sie keine passende Wahl für eine Einheirat war, wurde sie fortgeschickt und fand Trost bei meinem verrückten Stiefvater. Trotzdem, Fakt ist, dass ich in der Tat der Halbblutprinz bin. Es wird Zeit, dass die Zaubererwelt die richtige Führung bekommt, würdet ihr das nicht auch sagen?"

Ein starkes Keuchen von Bugger wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Merlin, dessen Eis nun weit genug geschmolzen war, um seine Stirn und seine Augenbrauen zu entblößen. Aber das war nicht das Schockierendste. Das Schlimmste war die Bewegung von Merlins Augen unter der verbliebenen dünnen Schicht aus Eis.

XXXXXXXXXX

In der Halle der Portraits blies ein kühler Wind durch die gesamte Länge, was die Bilder dazu brachte, vor Kälte und Verwunderung zu zittern. Die Ältesten schlummerten trotz der Ereignisse dieses schrecklichen Tages. Alle – bis auf eines.

Das erste und älteste Portrait an der Wand, das des ersten und mächtigsten Dunklen Lords, öffnete die Augen.

Mordred war erwacht.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Bitte Severus, tu es nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Lass mich dir Merlins Geschichte erzählen. Du musst aufhören, das Eis zu schmelzen!"

„Die Zeit zu reden ist vorüber", entgegnete Snape. „Warum setzt du dich nicht und genießt das Erwachen des größten bekannten Zauberers?"

Ein heulender Schrei erschreckte sie und ihre Köpfe drehten sich in Richtung des Treppenaufstiegs. Etwas geschah. Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen und begann mit neuem Eifer, weiter zu schmelzen, bis der kühle Wind scharf in die Höhle blies und Hermine, Draco, Bugger und Dumbledore zu Boden warf.

Als der Wind nachließ, wehte eine schwarze Wolke in die Höhle und alle starrten sie voller Verwunderung an. Plötzlich fiel sie trichterförmig um Draco nach unten. Er keuchte auf, wurde auf dem Boden gedrückt und hielt sich den Hals, als die Wolke in seinen geöffneten Mund eindrang und völlig in seinem Körper verschwand.

„NEIN!", schrie Hermine und krabbelte an Dracos Seite. „Bitte! Was passiert hier?"

Sogar Snape sah verdutzt über das Geschehene aus. Und noch mehr, als sich Dracos Körper bewegte,

zur Seite rollte und zum Stehen hoch kam. Hermine rutschte ängstlich fort, während sie auf ihren Lover sah und ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht länger ihr Draco aus seinen Augen ansah.

‚Draco' holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen und genoss diese Aktion. Während er den Atem einsog, begann sein Körper mit Energie und Macht zu pulsieren – so stark, dass es gegenüber dem menschlichen Auge sichtbar wurde.

Hermine war aufgestanden und kauerte sich nun neben Dumbledore zusammen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte dieser. Er wusste, wie Besessenheit aussah.

‚Draco' öffnete langsam die Augen und sah Hermine und dann Dumbledore an. „Ich bin Mordred", sagte er mit einer Stimme, in der ein starkes Echo nachhallte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sprang über den brennenden Baumstamm und erblickte Voldemort vor sich, der gerade versuchte, einen Baum zu fällen um ihn auf Harrys Kopf fallen zu lassen. Dieser hob die Hände und sendete seine Macht zum gleichen Baum, um ihn zum Absender zurück zu schicken.

„Warum stirbst du nicht einfach, Potter?", rief Voldemort.

„Und warum du nicht?", schrie Harry zurück. Der Baum hob sich in die Luft, seine Wurzeln rissen ab und große Klumpen Erde fielen in seinem Sog nach unten. Er zitterte heftig, während sich die beiden Dunklen Lords konzentrierten und versuchten, seine Richtung zu dirigieren.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry irgendwie beraubt und die Macht wurde aus seinem Körper gerissen. Der Baum fiel mit ohrenbetäubend lautem Krachen und Ächzen seitlich zu Boden. Was zur Hölle? Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Baum, doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Auf einmal begann jeder Schmerz und jede Wunde in seinem Körper zu klopfen und die Muskeln flatterten. Er sah zu der Lichtung, wo Voldemort stand und genauso erstaunt aussah, dann die Hände hob um anscheinend die Luft zu bewegen. Nichts passierte.

Sie hatten ihre Kräfte verloren.

Plötzlich waren beide Dunklen Zauberer völlig ohne Magie!

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig für einen Augenblick mit großen Augen an. Schließlich verzerrte sich Voldemorts Gesicht voller Wut.

„Du Narr!", brüllte er. „Du hast sie Merlin befreien lassen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte Snape Erfolg gehabt? Gott! Was würde jetzt geschehen? „Nein, sie haben versucht, Snape davon abzuhalten, ihn zu befreien."

„Snape!", schrie Voldemort. „Dieser Idiot! Jetzt sind wir alle dem Untergang geweiht."

Sie starrten einander an und atmeten wegen all ihrer Verletzungen und Prellungen schwer. Es war, gelinde gesagt, ziemlich unangenehm.

„Tja", keuchte Harry, „ich würde sagen, dass wir jetzt auch nicht besser als die Muggel sind."

Voldemort lächelte ihn spöttisch an. „Das werde ich nicht akzeptieren! Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer in der Welt!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt bist du ein Muggel und ich nehme an, dass du nun auch wie ein Muggel sterben kannst."

Er begann auf den anderen zuzugehen, der seine Augen aufriss und zurück wich. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte los, aber nicht schnell genug. Harry sprang ihn an und warf ihn zu Boden.

Ohne Magie war Harry der Jüngere und Stärkere von beiden. Er schlug seinem Gegner in die Seite und verletzte dessen Rippen, während sich der ältere Mann bemühte, Harry wegzudrücken, „Halt, Potter", rief Voldemort. „Lass uns ein Geschäft machen."

Harry drehte ihn um und schlug ihn auf den Mund, was Voldemorts Zähne bluten ließ. „Keine Geschäfte, du teuflischer Arsch. Du hast meine Eltern getötet!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Lufttruppen kreisten über dem Schlachtfeld und den umgebenden Wäldern. Der Qualm lichtete sich und immer weniger Todesser wurden gesichtet. Ein paar Rufe in der Entfernung zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die verbliebenen Bodentruppen, die versuchten, sich wieder zu gruppieren und einander wieder zu finden. Man sollte denken, dass die Todesser von dem Lärm angezogen würden, aber vielleicht…

„Denkst du, dass wir sie alle haben?", fragte George als er zu seinem Bruder Bill aufgeschlossen hatte. „Ich kann keinen mehr sehen."

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Bill, der sorgfältig den Boden scannte. „Bring deine Truppe zusammen und wir gehen runter und zählen die Körper. Ich glaube, ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, wie viele sie anfangs waren. Jetzt feuert anscheinend keiner mehr."

„Nevilles Truppe fesselt bereits die geschockten Todesser und bringt sie zu einem Platz in der Nähe des abgebrannten Dorfes", berichtete George.

„Prima, das wird das Zählen vereinfachen. Wir sollten alle dabei helfen, aber was noch wichtiger ist – wir sollten die Unsrigen, die verwundet wurden, zurück zum Basislager bringen."

„In Ordnung", sagte George und schaute zu den Fliegern hinüber.

Fred schwebte jetzt zu seinem Zwilling, während Bill davon flog. „Hast du Ron gesehen?"

„Nein…", erwiderte George und Angst stieg in ihm hoch. „Scheiße!"

„Was?"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß wo er hin ist. Er wollte schon den ganzen Abend lang Harry helfen."

„Wie bitte?", rief Fred aus. „Hat er sie noch alle? Komm, wir müssen ihn aufhalten, ehe er sich selbst umbringt."

tbc

* * *

Na, wie war das? Hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ja… schreibt ihr mir wieder mal was? Ich würde mich wirklich freuen!


	61. Feuer und Eis

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, ich danke dir für deine hilfreichen, bunten Marker +gg+... , was wäre ich nur ohne dich? Auch geht wieder ein Dank an Nora, die häufig moralische Unterstützung und Formulierungshilfe war.

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 61

**Feuer und Eis**

Was war das?

Severus Snape sah seinen Patensohn an, auch wenn er das eigentlich nicht mehr war. Der junge Mann, der dort stand, hatte gerade erklärt, Mordred zu sein! Er schaute ängstlich und verwirrt Dracos besessenen Körper an und sein Fackel-Zauberstab zitterte unsicher. Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Merlin, der seine bereits vom Eis befreiten Augen nun zu ‚Mordred' gedreht hatte. Merlins Mund war immer noch bedeckt, daher konnte er die nötigen magischen Worte, um Mordred zu bekämpfen, nicht äußern.

Dann schwangen Merlins Augen zu Snape und dieser keuchte. Der gefangene Zauberer sah auf eine Seite der Höhle und dann zurück zu ihm. Snape drehte den Kopf und nichts außer einer Stange, die gerade aus dem Boden ragte. Nein, Moment… das war keine Stange… es war ein Stab. Merlins Stab! Warum hatte er den nicht schon früher bemerkt?

Snape stellte das Schmelzen ein und lief rasch zu dem gefrorenen Stab, zerrte und zog an der gesamten Länge und hoffte, dass die magische Barriere stark genug war um Mordred fern zu halten. Der Stab gab nicht nach, daher stellte Snape einen Fuß gegen die Wand der Höhle und zog mit ganzem Körpereinsatz daran, wobei er die anderen nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Mordred wandte kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit Merlin zu und schaute dann zu Snape und dessen bemühtes Streben, an den Stab zu gelangen. Ein Lächeln wuchs auf Mordreds Gesicht und er lachte über Snapes Anstrengungen.

„Severus!", rief Dumbledore, dem klar war, dass sich die Gefahr sprunghaft erhöhte. „Hör sofort damit auf, ich fürchte, das geht schlecht für dich aus!"

„Niemals!", brüllte Snape, der sich sehr anstrengte und dessen Gesicht bereits feuerrot und die Zähne zusammengebissen waren. „Nein!", rief er, als Mordred problemlos durch seine magische Barriere schritt und langsam, fast spöttisch, auf Snape zuging.

Severus ließ den Stab los und presste sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab an die Wand. „Bleib zurück", rief er furchtsam und seine Hand zitterte. „Avada Kedavra!"

„Nein!", schrie Hermine, die Angst um Draco hatte. Sie umklammerte Dumbledore Arm und schluchzte laut.

Grüne Bögen von tödlicher Macht flogen aus Snapes Zauberstab und umgaben Mordred. Als sich das Licht verzog, stand er trotzdem noch.

Er grinste Snape an.

Dann schaute er zu Merlin, dessen Augen wütend auf ihm hafteten. Mordred trat auf ihn zu und ignorierte Snape, als wäre er bedeutungslos.

Severus atmete erleichtert auf und machte sich sofort wieder daran, an dem gefrorenen Stab zu ziehen, während Mordred an ihm vorüber ging.

Hermine, Dumbledore und Bugger sahen mit großen Augen wie er vor Merlin stehen blieb. „Servus… Vater", grinste Mordred. „Möchtest du gerne wissen, wie lange du geschlafen hast?"

Merlin schien zu strampeln, um den Rest des Eises aufzubrechen.

„Ja?", stichelte Mordred und antwortete für den gefangenen Zauberer. „Es waren viele Jahrhunderte. Sie haben es gut ohne dich geschafft. Unzählige Wunder haben sie gebaut und sie sind sogar zu den Sternen gereist! Und das alles ohne dich, Vater. Bald schon werden sie alles wissen, was du weißt, alle Geheimnisse, die du für dich allein gehortet hast."

Merlins Augen starrten Mordred finster an, sie waren gefüllt mit Hass und dem Versprechen der Rache.

Krach!

Hermine, Dumbledore und Bugger blickten sofort zu Snape, der es nun geschafft hatte, den Stab aus dem Eis zu ziehen. Er nahm ihn in beide Hände und versuchte herauszufinden, wie man ihn benutzen konnte.

„Severus!", rief Dumbledore.

Mordred drehte den Oberkörper und sah zurück zu Snape, der den Stab hielt und ihn in seine Richtung hielt.

Allerdings hatte Severus keine Ahnung, wie er zu benutzen war. Vielleicht musste man nur mit der Spitze das Eis berühren, mit dem Merlin umschlossen war. Er hielt ihn wie eine Lanze und rannte zum Eisblock.

Mordred streckte eine Hand aus und Snape wurde zurück katapultiert. Er flog so weit, dass er die hintere Wand mit dem Rücken traf und ihm der Aufprall die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Dann rutschte er auf den Höhlenboden hinunter, den Stab immer noch in der Hand haltend.

Dumbledore trat näher an die Barriere heran. „Bitte… Mordred, lassen Sie ihn uns mitnehmen. Wir sorgen dafür, dass er nie wieder hierher kommt", bat er.

Mordred sah ihn an. „Sie sehen seine Gedanken nicht so, wie ich das tue. Er wird niemals aufhören, es zu versuchen."

Dann schaute er in Hermines Augen und ein fremdartiger Moment des Erkennens verstrich zwischen ihnen. Dann blickte er wieder Dumbledore an. „Er wird diesen Ort nicht verlassen."

Albus wusste jetzt, dass es nichts mehr gab, dass er für Severus Snape tun konnte. In Mordreds Worten lag ganz klar Endgültigkeit und er hatte nicht im Geringsten die Macht, irgendeine Veränderung herbeizuführen.

Als Mordred sich wieder Snape zuwandte und auf ihn zu ging, schauten sich Hermine und Dumbledore unruhig an. Was würde er mit ihm machen?

Snape war wieder aufgestanden und zielte mit dem Stab auf Mordred. „Zurück!", rief er. Schnell nahm er ihn wie einen Speer in die Hand und warf ihn durch die Luft in Merlins Richtung. Der Stab streifte in Kniehöhe das Eis und ließ es knacken.

Mordred schloss die Augen und sog die Luft ein, was ein unnatürliches Geräusch eines rauschenden Windes erzeugte, drehte sich vollends zum Eisblock und blies etwas, dass wie ein eisiger Orkan aussah, aus seinem Mund.

Hermine verbarg ihr Gesicht in Dumbledores Arm, als der kühle Sturm seine volle Macht erreichte. Albus stellte sich vor sie und schlang seine Roben um sie beide, denn jedes Stückchen entblößter Haut an ihrem Körper brannte durch das Gefühl von rasch gefrierendem Eis. Sie konnten nichts außer einem weißen, wirbelnden Sturm um sie herum sehen. Sie zitterte vor Angst und Kälte und presste sich an Bugger und Dumbledore.

Als sich die Luft wieder klärte, sahen sie vorsichtig in Merlins Richtung. Er war wieder völlig in seinem Eisgefängnis gefroren und seine Augen waren vor Wut weit geöffnet. Dann keuchte Hermine auf.

Sich in der Höhle umsehend, erkannten sie den Tränkemeister, der nun in seinem eigenen Gefängnis aus Eis saß. Hermine kämmte mit den Fingern das Eis aus ihrem Haar und machte einen Schritt auf Professor Snape zu. War er immer noch am Leben, wie Merlin? Sie schaute zu Mordred, der den Stab aufhob und ihn wieder aufrecht in den Höhlenboden steckte. Das Eis schloss sich um den unteren Teil des Stabes und umwickelte es wie durch gierige Finger.

Dumbledore kam hinter Hermine vor und legte ihr unterstützend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm und sie tauschten einen kummervollen Blick über Snapes Niedergang. Bugger schüttelte sich die Eiskristalle vom Kopf und versteckte sich hinter Hermines Beinen, guckte vorsichtig vor und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Mordred. Was würde nun geschehen?

Tränen quollen aus Hermines Augen. Mordred wandte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu und betrachtete sie intensiv. Wohin war wohl Dracos Seele während dieser ganzen Aktion gewandert? Hatte sie ihn für immer verloren? Sie ging verzweifelt ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Bitte… Mordred, bitte, gib mir Draco zurück. Ich brauche ihn", bat sie. Sie trat tapfer näher und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Bitte…"

Mordred starrte ihr Gesicht an und hob die Hand. Er fuhr mit den Fingern sanft über ihre Wangen und verteilte ihre Tränen mit den Fingerkuppen. „Marlston…", flüsterte er.

Er lächelte sie sanft und eine Spur verschmitzt an. Dann brach er auf dem Boden zusammen.

Hermine keuchte auf und kniete sich neben Dracos Körper hin, während Mordreds Wesen die geöffneten Lippen des Blonden verließ. Sie beobachtete, wie die Wolke kurz über ihnen schwebte und dann so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, verschwand.

Hermine legte ihre Hände auf Dracos Wangen und rief: „Er ist so kalt!"

Dumbledore hatte sich auf die andere Seite hingekniet und hielt Dracos Handgelenk. „Er lebt noch. Wir müssen ihn irgendwo hinbringen, wo es warm ist."

„Bugger, schnell, lauf zurück zum Lager der Amazone und mach das größte Feuer, dass du kannst. Wir bringen Draco dort hin", drängte das Mädchen.

„Ja, Herrin", antwortete Bugger und rannte eilig zur Treppe.

Dumbledore trat zu Snapes gefrorener Gestalt im Eisblock und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, während Hermine ihren Zauberstab benutzte, um Dracos Körper schweben zu lassen. „Lebwohl, Severus", sagte er traurig. Er blickte nach unten und sah etwas Glitzerndes auf dem Eis neben Snapes Gefängnis liegen. Er bückte sich und hob es auf.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube, dass Sie das gerne zurück haben würden", meinte er und händigte ihr den Schlüssel für Marlston aus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron umkreiste langsam das verwüstete Gebiet und suchte nach Anzeichen von Harry oder Voldemort. Er fragte sich, warum keine Blitze mehr zu sehen waren und keine Bäume oder Feuerbälle umher flogen. Im Herzen wusste er, dass das nur eines bedeuten konnte. Einer von beiden hatte gewonnen und, bei Gott, es wäre besser, wenn es Harry wäre! Ein paar Feuer brannten immer noch und er schwebte auf dem Besen darüber. Er suchte nach irgendeiner Bewegung und horchte auf jedes Geräusch. Dann hörte er in einiger Entfernung eine Stimme.

„Stirb, du Bastard, stirb!"

Harry! Ron erkannte die Stimme. Aber was war passiert?

Er flog vorsichtig und mit gezücktem Zauberstab in Richtung des Geräusches, immer versuchend, außer Sicht zu bleiben. Schließlich duckte er sich unter zwei Ästen durch und strich die Zweige zur Seite, um einen Blick werfen zu können.

Überrascht und die Augen weit aufreißend sah er Harry, der rittlings auf Voldemort saß und ihn immer und immer wieder ins Gesicht schlug. Voldemort bewegte sich nicht einmal mehr. Was zur Hölle…? Ron flog schnell zu Boden und hüpfte vom Besen. Warum kämpfte Harry wie ein Muggel? Und was noch merkwürdiger war, warum ließ Voldemort das zu?

Er machte einige Schritte auf die beiden zu und hielt den Zauberstab auf Voldemort gerichtet. Während er sich näherte, konnte er erkennen, dass das Gesicht des bösen Zauberers zu Brei geschlagen war. Er tat Ron fast leid – aber nur fast.

„Harry?", rief er seinen Freund an.

Harry unterbrach die Schläge und drehte rasch den Kopf. „Ron! Was machst du denn hier?"

Die Augen des Rotschopfs zuckten von den blutigen Händen Harrys zu dem zerschundenen Gesicht. Voldemort bewegte sich wirklich nicht mehr. „Ist er tot?"

Harry atmete heftig von der Anstrengung. Wie lange hatte er auf seinen Feind eingeschlagen? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Im Moment bedeutete Zeit gar nichts. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er. „Ich kann es nur hoffen." Er stand auf und wischte das Blut an den Händen seitlich an seiner Hose ab. „Wie läuft die Schlacht?"

Ron schaute auf Voldemorts Körper hinunter und schluckte. Das war echt total abgefahren. Sollten sie jetzt nicht vor Freude tanzen oder so? Aber er fühlte sich gerade überhaupt nicht fröhlich und wusste nicht einmal warum. „Es ist vorbei", berichtete er. „Wir haben gewonnen."

Harry streckte seinen Nacken und sah zu Boden. „Das… ähm… ist großartig."

„Ich habe gehört, dass es manchmal eine gute Therapie sein soll, etwas zu schlagen", bemerkte Ron ein wenig ungeschickt.

Harry warf schnell einen Blick auf Voldemort und lief dann ein wenig hin und her. „Ron, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen sollte…"

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst mir gar nichts erklären. Es ist offensichtlich, dass bei dir einiges an Wut raus musste."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ron, ich habe meine Kräfte verloren. Und nun muss ich mich irgendwo verstecken, da Merlin kommen wird um mich zu holen."

Seine Worte trafen Ron wie ein Klatscher am Kopf. Gott! Harry war übergeschnappt. Völlig verrückt geworden! Er sah zu, wie sein Freund hin und her lief, schnell vor sich hin plapperte und er konnte nichts mehr von Harrys weitschweifigem Gerede über Merlin, der kommen würde um ihn zu holen, ertragen. Er ging zu ihm, packte ihn an den Schultern und zwang ihn so, stehen zu bleiben. „Harry, sieh mich an", forderte er mit fester Stimme. „Merlin ist tot. Er starb schon vor über tausend Jahren! Du stehst unter Schock! Kein Wunder, bei dem was du heute Nacht alles durchmachen musstest!"

Harry wurde wütend, schüttelte seine Hände ab und schubste ihn weg. Rons Zauberstab fiel ihm durch den Schlag aus der Hand. „Ich bin nicht verrückt! Verdammt, du weißt einfach nicht alles! Merlin lebt noch, denn er ist unsterblich. Er ist unter Marlston und Snape hat ihn befreit…"

Ron stand kopfschüttelnd da. „Du musst dich dringend ausruhen. Lass uns zurück zum Basislager gehen. Madam Pomfrey kann dir etwas geben…" Er hielt inne und beobachtete die fürchterliche Veränderung, die nun mit seinem Freund vor sich ging.

„Ja!", schrie Harry und starrte in den Himmel. Sein Körper fing an zu zittern und zu vibrieren und er fühlte, wie die Macht durch seine Wirbelsäule in jeden Nerv fuhr. „Sie haben ihn aufgehalten!" Er schloss die Augen und genoss die pulsierende Energie in seinem Körper, die immer stärker und stärker wurde.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, fiel ihm vor Entsetzen die Kinnlade herunter. Ron lag am Boden und hielt sich, nach Luft schnappend, den Hals. „Nein!", schrie Harry. „Ron!" Er rannte zu ihm und versuchte heraus zu finden, was geschehen war. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass Voldemort wieder stand – dessen Kräfte waren ebenfalls zurückgekehrt. Sein verdammtes Gesicht grinste ihn bösartig an und in Sekundenschnelle holte er Harry von den Beinen und ehe dieser noch reagieren konnte, lag er auf dem umgefallenen Baum.

Harry rappelte sich zügig wieder hoch und war bereit zum Angriff, doch Voldemort war nicht länger da. Scheiße!

Dann krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen und sein Herz sank, während er zum Körper seines Freundes rannte und nach Lebenszeichen suchte. „Ron, Ron!", rief er und schüttelte ihn. „Oh, Gott!" Er zerriss Rons Hemd bis zum Bauch und legte das Ohr auf seine Brust, schloss die Augen und lauschte konzentriert. „Schlag schon… komm doch…" Er musste leben, er musste einfach!

Nichts… nichts war zu hören außer seinem eigenen, abgehackten Atem.

Harry schluchzte auf und ihm wurde schrecklich heiß. Er setzte sich auf und schrie laut: „Nein, nicht Ron, nicht Ron!" Tränen strömten über seine Wangen.

„Da sind sie!", kam ein Ruf von hinten. Harry erkannte die Stimme. Oh Gott! Er verbarg weinend sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er wollte Rons Brüder jetzt nicht sehen. Nein, er konnte den Schmerz der Weasleys nicht ertragen. Sein eigener war schon kaum zu ertragen.

Harry hörte hinter sich die Zweige knacken, als die Zwillinge landeten und abstiegen. Dann folgte das unvermeidliche Aufkeuchen und die Schluchzer, während sie zu Rons Leiche rannten. Sie legten ihre Köpfe auf ihn, genau wie es Harry kurz vorher getan hatte und weinten.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Ron", schluchzte George. „Warum musstest du auch hierher kommen? Warum?"

Fred hob sein gerötetes Gesicht und schaute Harry an. „Er war es, oder? Voldemort hat das getan."

Harry konnte nur nicken. Voldemort!

Seine Sinne hatten einen Ansturm voller Wut zu bewältigen, so machtvoll, dass es Harry auf die Füße stellte. Er hob den Kopf und ließ ein Brüllen tief aus seinen Lungen ertönen. Der Wald um ihn herum fühlte diesen Zorn und die Äste aller Bäume begannen sich heftig zu bewegen.

Fred und George sahen Harry ängstlich an und hielten Rons Leichnam fest. Harry wurde zu seinem anderen Selbst, außer das es diesmal noch kraftvoller, noch stärker als zuvor war – erfüllt von Hass, Wut und dem Durst nach Rache. Seine Haut verfärbte sich zu einem dunklen Rotbraun, die Augen zu völligem Schwarz und Wellen dunkler Macht umkreisten ihn wie eine Hülle.

Dann drehte er sich um, griff nach Rons abgelegtem Besen auf dem Boden und hob mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit ab. Voldemort konnte nicht auf Marlstonland apparieren, ehe er bei dem Steinkreis war.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aber es gab welche, die auf dem Land der Marlstons apparieren konnten – jene, die den Schlüssel von Marlston in ihrer Hand hatten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort hatte versucht, einen Verschleierungszauber zu nutzen, während er zum Steinkreis rannte, aber nichts konnte vor dem mächtigen Dunklen Lord verborgen werden, der hoch oben flog. Harry sah, wie Voldemort in der Dunkelheit weiter eilte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Adler, der sein Opfer von oben jagte. Er zischte nach unten in Voldemorts Weg und zwang ihn so, anzuhalten.

Harry stand vor dem Kreis aus Steinen und seine Macht pulsierte heftig.

Voldemort brüllte frustriert: „Denkst du, dass du der Einzige bist, Potter?"

Er holte tief Luft und hielt das blutige Gesicht zum Himmel gewandt, als sich seine Erscheinung veränderte. Auf die innere Wut konzentrierend, verwandelte er sich in eine finstere und Furcht erregende Gestalt – wie ein uralter, gehörnter Teufel. Dann grinste er böse und Blut tropfte ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. „Beenden wir es jetzt?", knurrte er.

„Zeit für dich zu sterben", verkündigte Harry.

Polterndes Lachen kam aus Voldemorts Brust. „Kommen noch mehr von deinen erbärmlichen Freunden, um dir zu helfen? Nein? Dann bist du jetzt allein."

„Er ist nicht allein", rief eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. „Wind und Feuer, Erde und Wasser sollen uns hören, wir rufen die Macht der Triade, um den Feind zu zerstören!", rezitierte Hermine.

Voldemort fuhr herum und keuchte auf. Hermine stand mit seitlich ausgestreckten Armen da und etwa sieben Meter rechts von ihr stand Draco in der gleichen Position. Sofort wurde ihm klar, dass er sich, so wie sie da standen, im tödlichen Mittelpunkt eines Dreiecks zwischen ihnen befand. „Nein!", schrie er entsetzt. Er drehte sich zurück zu Harry, doch dieser hatte nun seine Arme ebenfalls zur Seite gestreckt.

Voldemort ließ knisternd einen feurigen Ball in einer Hand erscheinen und warf ihn Harry ins Gesicht, doch die Kugel verschwand, ehe sie ihn treffen konnte. Er drehte sich hektisch zu Hermine und Draco um und schleuderte Flüche auf sie, doch es war zwecklos. Nichts konnte das schützende Schild der Triade durchdringen.

Voldemort versuchte, davon zu laufen, doch ein scharfer Wind umgab ihn und zog ihn zurück zur Mitte des Dreiecks, wirbelte und drehte ihn herum, um ihn schließlich höher und höher in die Luft zu heben. Die Triade stand da, konzentrierte sich auf das Zentrum am Boden zwischen ihnen und murmelte die Worte, die Hermine gesagt hatte, immer und immer wieder.

Der Boden in der Mitte krachte und stöhnte, begann zu zittern und auseinander zu reißen. Es formte sich eine klaffende Wunde in der Erde, aus der heißer Dampf heraus geblasen wurde. Eine Feuersäule schoss aus dem Schacht und hüllte den schwebenden und umher wirbelnden Körper von Voldemort ein. Sie hörten den bösartigen Zauberer schreien, als zuerst seine Kleidung und dann seine Haut brannten, doch sie hörten mit ihrem Sprechgesang nicht auf.

Sie wussten es sofort, als ihn die Lebenskraft verließ. Er hörte auf zu schreien und ein großer Ball aus grünem Licht schoss oben aus der Feuersäule und wurde zu Wassertropfen, die wie Regen zu Boden fielen. Die Flammen erstarben langsam und nahmen den schwarzen Leichnam von Voldemort mit sich in die Spalte nach unten.

Die Triade hatte mit dem Rezitieren aufgehört und beobachtete, wie sich der Boden über der Öffnung schloss und sich selbst versiegelte, so dass es aussah, als wäre dort nie etwas gewesen. Alle drei standen noch einen Augenblick länger dort und horchten den Grillen zu, die ihren nächtlichen Chorus begannen. Sie sahen einander an. Harry wurde wieder zu seinem normalen Ich und war nach allem, was passiert war, vor lauter Erschöpfung völlig erschlagen.

Hermine und Draco rannten auf ihn zu, schlangen ihre Arme um ihn und er hielt sie im Gegenzug fest. Alle schluchzten vor Freude, dass sie überlebt hatten. Sie bedeckten Harrys rußiges Gesicht mit Küssen und Draco meinte: „Entschuldige, dass wir so spät kamen. Es gab ein paar… Komplikationen."

„Wir erzählten dir nachher alles", fügte Hermine hinzu und fuhr mit den Händen über ihren dunkelhaarigen Freund. „Geht es dir gut? Irgendwelche Verletzungen?"

Harry ließ die Arme fallen und sah zu Boden.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine, und Angst stieg in ihr hoch, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Was ist los?"

Er schluckte und hob die Augen traurig zu ihrem Gesicht. „Ron…", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wieder füllten Tränen seine Augen.

Hermine war vor lauter Entsetzen wie erstarrt. Dann fing sie an, den Kopf zu schütteln und zu murmeln: „Nein… nein…" Sie schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und ein lauter Schluchzer löste sich an seiner Schulter. Auch Harry weinte. Draco legte seine Arme um beide, rieb ihre Rücken und versuchte, sie zu trösten.

Sie standen so umschlungen lange da, bis sie laute, knallende Geräusche aufschreckten.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte Harry, hob den Kopf und schaute sich um. Feuerwerkskörper wurden in allen Richtungen in den Himmel geschossen und sie hörten, wie laute Musik erklang und Siegesrufe erschallten.

„Gute Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell", meinte Draco.

„Ich kann jetzt noch nicht feiern", sagte Hermine und trocknete ihre Augen. „Ich habe gerade…"

„Ich weiß, Liebes", erwiderte Draco und streichelte ihr langes Haar über ihren Rücken.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und seufzte schwer. „Ich muss jetzt Mr. und Mrs. Weasley finden. Sie müssen erfahren, wie es passiert ist. Das bin ich ihnen schuldig."

„Mein Lord!", rief eine Stimme. Sie wandten sich um und entdeckten Lucius Malfoy, der auf sie zukam. „Ist es wahr? Voldemort ist tot? Endgültig und für immer?"

„Ja, es ist wahr", antwortete Harry.

Lucius lächelte. „Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten. Und Severus Snape? Lebt er?" Er richtete die Frage nun an Draco.

„Ich weiß es gar nicht so recht, Vater", kam die Antwort. „Aber ich erwarte nicht, dass wir ihn jemals wieder sehen."

„Die Todesser?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Diejenigen, die überlebt haben, sind gefesselt und erwarten Ihr Urteil, mein Lord", antwortete Lucius. „Soll ich Sie zu ihnen führen?"

„Jetzt nicht. Sie können warten. Ich muss jetzt zu den Weasleys."

„Ah, ja. Ich glaube, ich habe sie alle in der Nähe der Ruinen des Dorfes gesehen."

Harry nickte und sah Hermine und Draco an. „Wollt ihr mitkommen?"

Hermine nickte ebenfalls und nahm seine Hand. Draco nahm ihre andere und sie gingen miteinander zu den schwelenden Trümmern des Dorfes. Wie konnten sie alle nur feiern? In ihrer Trauer konnte sie nicht begreifen, dass die Leute einfach nur glücklich waren, dass sie lebten.

Vor Freude erfüllte Menschen schrien ihnen aus der Entfernung entgegen, hüpften und wedelten mit den Armen. „Harry! Du hast es geschafft, du hast es geschafft!

„Halt sie mir und den Weasleys vom Hals, Lucius", ordnete Harry an.

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte Lucius und ließ sich zurückfallen, um Wache zu halten.

Sie erreichten die trauernde Familie. Mrs. Weasley saß auf dem Boden und hatte Rons Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Sie wiegte sich vor und zurück und weinte. Der Rest der Familie stand um die beiden herum, weinte ebenfalls und umarmte einander. Hermine ging geradewegs zu Ginny und hielt sie fest. Beide Mädchen weinten voller Trauer. Draco fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platze. Er war ja nicht gerade eine Lieblingsperson der Weasleys und meinte zu Harry: „Ich gehe zu meinem Vater, um ein wenig mit ihm zu reden."

Harry nickte.

Mr. Weasley drehte sich um und bemerkte ihn. Harry wollte am liebsten sterben. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass diese ganze verdammte Scheiße seine Schuld war. Und vielleicht… war es das ja auch.

„Harry", sprach ihn Mr. Weasley traurig an.

Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu halten, die sich ihren Weg bahnen wollten. „Ich… ich… wollte nur… sagen…", begann er und nun hatten alle Weasleys ihre Köpfe zu ihm gedreht. Er sah zu Boden und auf einmal fehlten ihm die Worte. Warum hatte er Ron nicht retten können? Warum? Dann spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter und blickte in Mr. Weasleys Gesicht.

„Schon gut, Harry, schon gut", sagte er und drückte seine Schulter.

„Harry?", rief Draco von hinten. Dieser hatte gedacht, dass sein Freund gegangen war.

„Hm?"

„Es geht um Meri, sie besteht darauf, mit dir zu reden", antwortete Draco und warf einen Blick zu Mr. Weasley.

„Jetzt nicht", entgegnete Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie etwas über ihren Sohn erfahren. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht über Voldemort reden. Er spielte nicht länger eine Rolle für ihn.

„Ich finde… du solltest lieber zu ihr gehen", meinte Draco fest. „Ich bin sicher, dass du das hören willst." Er sah wieder zu Mr. Weasley und Harry spürte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl an sich vorüber ziehen – wie ein eisiger Hauch.

Er erschauderte und nickte. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte", sagte er zu Mr. Weasley. Er ging mit Draco zu dem Platz, an dem Meri bei Lucius stand.

„Meri", grüßte er.

„Mein Lord", begann sie, „Ich bin nicht wegen Tom Riddle hier. Ich bin sogar erleichtert, dass Sie die Welt von ihm befreit haben."

Harry sah ungeduldig aus. „Um was geht es denn dann?"

„Es geht um Ihren Freund, den Rothaarigen", antwortete sie.

„Sehen Sie, Meri, das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt…" fing Harry an, der jetzt nicht mit jemandem, der seinen besten Freund nicht einmal gekannt hatte, über ihn reden wollte.

„Er steht genau da, mein Lord", platzte Meri heraus, ehe er sich abwenden konnte.

Harry schaute in die gezeigte Richtung und sah niemanden. „Ich sehe gar nichts."

„Ich weiß, mein Lord", nickte sie. „Es ist meine Gabe, solche Dinge zu sehen und ich sage Ihnen, dass er genau da steht und ziemlich verwirrt aussieht."

„Was? Meinst du seinen Geist oder was?", fragte Harry perplex.

„Ja, mein Lord, es ist seine Seele. Wissen Sie, Leute wissen oft eine Zeitlang nicht, dass sie gestorben sind. Ihre Seelen hängen ein wenig herum und versuchen zu verstehen, was mit ihnen geschehen ist."

Harry fühlte eine Kälte, als wenn etwas durch seinen Körper gehen würde. „In Ordnung, ich glaube Ihnen", sagte er mit einem Frösteln und fragte sich, ob ihn Ron verfolgen wollte, weil er Voldemort in den Wäldern nicht richtig umgebracht hatte. „Aber das hilft der Familie dort drüben auch nicht, außer… Ron hat irgendwelche letzten Worte für sie oder so was in der Art."

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht, als ich überlegte, was zu tun ist, mein Lord", meinte Meri, senkte die Stimme und sah sich verstohlen um. „Ich kenne einen Zauber – es ist ein ziemlich dunkler, aber so lange sein Körper unversehrt und sein Blut immer noch warm ist, können wir ihn vielleicht zurück bringen."

Harry starrte sie eine Weile lang an. Noch nie hatte er von so etwas gehört. „Sprichst du von Inferi? Du willst Ron zu einem dieser laufenden Toten machen?", fragte er mit einem Hauch Zorn in der Stimme.

Meri sah entsetzt aus. „Oh nein! Das nicht, mein Lord! Er würde wieder hergestellt sein, lebendig und so wie immer."

Harry schaute Draco an der meinte: „Es ist einen Versuch wert. Das Schlimmste, das passieren konnte, ist doch bereits geschehen, oder?"

Harry drehte sich zu Rons Familie, fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar und stieß laut die Luft aus. Sich wieder an Meri wendend, erkundigte er sich: „Sie haben gesagt, dass es ziemlich Dunkle Magie ist. Was sollen wir tun?"

„Wir müssen seinem Körper den Funken des Lebens geben, ehe sich seine Seele wieder mit ihm vereint", antwortete Meri.

„Der Funken des Lebens? Woher bekommen wir den Funken des Lebens?"

„Wir müssen ihn von jemandem nehmen, der noch lebt", sagte sie und sah Harry vorsichtig an.

Er beäugte sie einige Augenblicke. „Jemanden umbringen? Um Ron zurück zu bringen, muss ich jemanden töten?", fragte er ungläubig. „Was genau erwarten Sie von mir, Meri? Einen seiner Brüder bitten, sich freiwillig zu opfern, damit Ron zurück gebracht werden kann?"

„Mein Lord", unterbrach Lucius. „Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte? Wir haben Kriegsgefangene. Wählen Sie einen von ihnen aus, um ihn hinzurichten. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie eine Menge finden, die so viele Straftaten verübt haben, um das rechtfertigen zu können."

„Ein Todesser?", überlegte Harry und ging ein paar Schritte, ehe er sich mit wirbelnden Gedankengängen wieder an Meri wandte. „Würde Ron irgendwelche Erinnerungen oder Eigenschaften des Todessers, der dafür benutzt wird, behalten?"

„Nein, mein Lord", verneinte Meri kopfschüttelnd. „Wir nehmen nur den Funken des Lebens, nicht die Seele." Während Harry das alles bedachte, fügte sie hinzu. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, mein Lord. Der Körper verliert seine Wärme mit jeder verstreichenden Minute."

„Was benötigen wir sonst noch?"

„Einen ruhigen Ort – wo wir nicht gestört werden. Wir könnten die Blockhütte des Försters benutzen. Sie ist sehr nahe gelegen und nicht verbrannt", schlug sie vor.

Harry schaute zu den Weasleys. Wie sollte er ihnen das beibringen? War es wichtig für sie, dass es Dunkle Magie war, die Ron zurück bringen konnte? Würden sie Einspruch erheben, weil man das Leben eines anderen Menschen nehmen musste, auch wenn es ein Todesser war?

Draco sah ihm das Dilemma im Gesicht an. Er legte die Hand auf Harrys Arm und sagte: „Lass ihnen die Wahl."

„Sie müssen sich schnell entscheiden, mein Lord", erinnerte ihn Meri. „Ich kann seine Seele eine Weile hier halten, aber der Körper… er muss warm sein."

„Bereite das Forsthaus vor, Meri", entschied Harry. „Ich rede mit Rons Familie."

„Soll ich einen der Gefangenen aussuchen, mein Lord?", fragte Lucius ein wenig übereifrig.

„Nein, Lucius. Ich möchte das tun und ich weiß auch schon wer es sein wird."

tbc

* * *

Es ist geschafft, Voldemort ist vernichtet… und doch gibt es wieder etwas, das erledigt werden muss, Harry kommt noch nicht zur Ruhe. Und wie geht es euch jetzt, nach diesen ganzen, spannenden Dingen?

Noch ein Kapitel – und es ist sogar das Längste der ganzen Story – erwartet euch in der nächsten Woche. Es heißt: „Eine neue Ära beginnt".

Ich habe es bereits fertig – es kommt sogar schon früher, wenn sich ein paar mehr melden. Oder wie hier auf ff . net – überhaupt mal jemand. Die Schwarzleserzahl ist gigantisch und die Reviewbeteiligung desaströs. Das hat im letzten Jahr bei euch wirklich keinen Spaß mehr gemacht, von einigen wenigen Ausnahmen mal abgesehen. Aber wahrscheinlich ist euch das auch egal… Hauptsache lesen…


	62. Eine neue Ära beginnt

**What a Witch Needs**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von Petalsoft.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Ich bedanke mich sehr bei Schnuffi, ein Kapitel in dieser Länge so schnell zu prüfen, ist wirklich eine Leistung +knuddel+… Danke, dass du mich immer so unterstützt!

Hier kommt es, das finale Kapitel zu WAWN. Ich danke euch allen für euer Interesse an der Story und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Wie immer findet ihr eure Reviews auf meiner Homepage – samt den dazu gehörigen und unglaublich wichtigen Anmerkungen und Antworten von mir +lach+

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 62

**Eine neue Ära beginnt**

„Lucius, ich möchte, dass alle Hellen Zauberer den Gefangenen fern bleiben. Versammle die Dunklen Zauberer dort und wartet auf mich", ordnete Harry an.

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete der blonde Mann und machte sich auf den Weg durch das abgebrannte Dorf.

Harry sah zu Draco und bereitete sich auf die Unterhaltung mit den Weasleys vor. Er wusste, dass er alles tun würde um Ron zurück zu bringen, aber würden sie das auch? Er holte tief Luft und schaute auf die Gruppe von Rothaarigen, zu denen jetzt Percy gestoßen war, der wohl im Ministerium die Nachricht von Rons Tod erhalten haben musste.

„Geh schon, Harry", ermunterte ihn Draco. „Du hast keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Harry nickte und schritt zu den Weasleys, während sein Freund dicht hinter ihm folgte. Er blieb kurz stehen und überlegte, wie er anfangen sollte. Hermine sah ihm von dort, wo sie stand, prüfend ins Gesicht. Neugierig darüber, was Meri zu ihm gesagt hatte, fragte sie ihn: „Was ist los?"

Er schaute sie an und dann von Mr. zu Mrs. Weasley. „Es könnte möglich sein… Ron wieder zurück zu bringen", erklärte er vorsichtig. Alle drehten sich verwirrt zu ihm um.

„Du kannst das machen?", fragte Charlie ungläubig. „Wie?"

„Magie, du Idiot, er ist ein verdammter Dunkler Lord", fuhr George seinen Bruder an. Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Tu es."

Mrs. Weasley stand auf und lehnte Rons Körper an sich, während sie sprach. „Mach es, Harry, wenn du ihn zurückholen kannst…" Mr. Weasley eilte zu ihr und half, Rons Leichnam zu stützen.

„Einen Moment", unterbrach Bill. „Warum freust du dich nicht, Harry? Worum geht es hier?"

Harry schaute sich zuerst um und dann in Bills Gesicht. „Nun ja… weißt du, es ist Dunkle Magie. Und ich… ich war mir nicht sicher, was ihr davon haltet."

„Welche Art Dunkler Magie", fragte Mr. Weasley.

Harry schluckte und richtete sich auf, während er zur Unterstützung Dracos Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Ich muss ein Leben nehmen, um Ron zurück zu bringen." So, jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen. Er hielt die Luft an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Die Weasleys sahen ihn schweigend an und jeder wog diese Information gedanklich ab. Harry befürchtete, dass sich einige freiwillig anbieten würden, also sagte er schnell: „Ich werde einen Gefangenen hinrichten."

Percy trat vor. „Das kannst du nicht tun, Potter. Diese Gefangenen werden vor Gericht gestellt und nach den geltenden Zauberergesetzen verurteilt."

„Halt verdammt noch mal deine Klappe, Percy!", schrie Fred. „Wir reden hier über Ron! Deinen eigenen Bruder! Wen zum Teufel jucken da noch die Todesser? Sie verdienen es alle, hingerichtet zu werden. Ich sage, machen wir es!"

„Harry, wird er…" begann Hermine.

„Ja, er wird normal sein. Wieder völlig der Alte", antwortete Harry.

„Wir können dich nicht darum bitten", erklärte Mr. Weasley. „Vielleicht… sollte ich…"

„Nein!", rief Harry aus und erschreckte die Weasleys durch seine Heftigkeit. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dieser Makel auf Ihnen liegt. Sie sind alles gute Menschen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin es, der das erledigen muss. Was ist auch schon dabei? Ich habe es zuvor bereits getan und was ist schon einer mehr? Ich bin der Dunkle Lord, oder etwa nicht?"

„Dunkler Lord oder nicht, wir lieben dich, Harry, wir lieben dich wie einen Sohn", antwortete Mr. Weasley. „Ich weiß, dass du niemanden töten willst. Ich würde…"

„Sie verstehen gar nichts", unterbrach Harry. „Ich will das machen, nicht den Teil mit dem Töten, aber den Teil mit dem Ron-zurück-bringen. Ich muss es tun oder ich kann mir niemals vergeben."

„Potter, du hast nicht die Befugnis…", begann Percy warnend, verlor jedoch den Faden, als er die Welle an Zuversicht bemerkte, die den anderen plötzlich umgab.

Harry sah Percy entschlossen an und entgegnete: „Doch, ich habe die Befugnis. Die Todesser sind Dunkle Zauberer und ich bin ihr Lord. Ihre Bestrafungen und ihre Leben obligen mir und ich kann tun, was ich für richtig halte. Das, Percy Weasley, war vor Voldemort Gesetz und nach ihm wird es wieder so sein."

Percy war zu verblüfft um zu wissen, was er noch sagen sollte. Potter strahlte eine solche Selbstsicherheit aus, dass es ihn völlig durcheinander brachte. „Aber…"

„So wie es die Dunklen Lords vor Voldemort taten", fuhr Harry fort, „werde ich mit dem Ministerium arbeiten und über jede Beschwerde gegen Dunkle Zauberer reden, aber ich bestimme ihr endgültiges Schicksal. Wenn sich jemand entscheidet, die Dunklen Künste zu praktizieren, fällt er unter meine Gesetze. Es ist nur wichtig, gewisse Verhaltensnormen aufrecht zu erhalten, damit diejenigen, die Dunkel sein wollen, Magie ausüben können ohne jemanden in unserer Welt zu verletzen. Bist du nicht der Meinung, dass das Ministerium im Umgang mit Dunklen Zauberern kläglich versagt hat?"

„Nun ja…", stammelte Percy.

„Genug Gerede", verkündete Harry dann entschieden. „Der Körper muss noch warm sein und wir verschwenden durch Diskussionen Zeit." Er sah Mr. und Mrs. Weasley an. „Wie lautet Ihre Entscheidung?"

„Mach es, Harry", sagte Mrs. Weasley und schob Ron zu ihm. „Bring mir meinen Sohn zurück." Harry schaute die anderen Familienmitglieder an und alle außer Percy nickten zustimmend.

„Bringt ihn zum Forsthaus. Meri wartet dort auf euch. Ich komme gleich nach", instruierte Harry und befürchtete, dass ihm bald die Nerven versagen würden. „Hermine?"

„Ich bleibe hier und helfe den Weasleys", sagte sie.

Er nickte, wandte sich um, ging ein Stück und atmete tief aus.

Draco lief neben ihm, schaute ihn an und grinste.

„Was?", fragte Harry und überlegte, was er wohl so witzig fand.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", antwortete Draco.

„Stolz?", wiederholte Harry überrascht.

„Du hast dich wirklich gegen dieses Ministeriumsratte Percy Weasley behauptet", erklärte Draco. „Du hast ihm alles völlig klar gemacht und du wirst ein großartiger Dunkler Lord sein, ich bin mir da ganz sicher."

Harry sah ihn an und lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass du das bist. Danke!" Dann blieb er stehen und zog Draco vor sich. „Ihr beide, Hermine und du seid es, die mir die wahre Kraft geben. Nichts von alledem wäre es wert, wenn ich nicht mein Leben mit euch beiden hätte, auf das ich mich freuen könnte. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon auf den Frieden warte, damit wir endlich miteinander leben können, ohne all diese ganzen anderen Sachen. Das ist alles, was ich möchte."

Draco legte seine Hand an Harrys Wange. „Und jetzt wird es geschehen", flüsterte er und drückte seine Lippen auf Harrys.

Dieser küsste ihn sanft zurück. „Zuerst muss ich Ron zurück bringen. Dann wird alles in Ordnung sein."

„Ich weiß", raunte Draco, der seinen Freund in allem unterstützte, sich aber etwas egoistisch nach mehr Zeit allein mit seinen Lovern sehnte.

Ein Räuspern ertönte hinter ihnen. Draco drehte sich um und entdeckte seinen Vater, der wartend da stand. „Es ist alles bereit, mein Lord", kündigte dieser mit einer kleinen Verbeugung zu Harry an.

Dieser straffte sich und sagte: „Gut, dann fangen wir an."

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Harry bei der Lichtung ankam, wo die Todesser fest gehalten wurden, trat ihm Oliver Wood in den Weg und hielt ihn auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Oliver und warf einen gereizten Blick zu Lucius. „Malfoy sagte, dass wir den Platz hier verlassen sollen. Der Orden hat mir die Verantwortung für die Bewachung der Gefangenen übertragen."

„Tut mir leid, Wood, aber du musst gehen. Warum feierst du nicht bei der Party mit? Ich bin sicher, dass macht viel mehr Spaß als deine Pflichten hier beim Wache halten", antwortete Harry.

Oliver schaute unsicher die versammelten Dunklen Zauberer an und dann wieder zurück. „Soll ich vielleicht Dumbledore zu dir bringen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine Sache, die nur die Dunklen Zauberer angeht."

„Potter..." fuhr Oliver fort, dem die unheilvolle Atmosphäre nicht gefiel, die sich gerade aufbaute.

„Wood", unterbrach Harry. „Ich respektiere dich als einen Freund und du hast deine Sache in der Armee wirklich gut gemacht, aber jetzt musst du mit den Hellen Zauberern gehen. Verstanden?"

Oliver erkannte die tödliche Ernsthaftigkeit in Harrys Gesicht und gab nach. Er nickte ihm zu und ließ ihn mit den Malfoys und den anderen Dunklen Zauberern, die ihnen folgen, passieren.

Dann sah er Colin und Dennis Creevey, die auf der anderen Seite des Weges auf einem kaputten Eisenzaun saßen und ihn beobachteten. „Kommt schon ihr beiden, gehen wir zur Feier", rief er resignierend.

„Wir bleiben", erwiderte Colin.

„Du hast den neuen Dunklen Lord gehört. Nur Dunkle Zauberer. Kommt jetzt!", drängte Oliver.

„Wir sind Dunkle Zauberer."

Oliver grinste. „Nein, das seid ihr nicht. In einem Krieg Menschen zu verletzen macht euch nicht Dunkel."

„Du verstehst nicht", fügte Dennis hinzu. „Wir haben schon vor einer Weile die Seiten gewechselt, schon lange vor der Schlacht."

„Gewechselt?", wiederholte Oliver und es wurde ihm klar, dass es die beiden jungen Zauberer ernst meinten. „Warum?"

Unheimlicherweise sagten die Creevey Brüder nichts, starrten ihn nur an und verzogen keine Miene.

Oliver seufzte. „Na dann, also gut. Viel Glück." Er wandte sich ab und ging davon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die gefangenen Todesser knieten mit gesenkten Köpfen in einer langen Reihe und die Hände waren hinter ihren Rücken gefesselt. Dunkle Zauberer standen in einem großen Kreis um sie herum und warteten auf die Ankunft von Lord Potter. Der Kreis öffnete sich und Harry trat, gefolgt von Draco und Lucius, hindurch. Alle verbeugten sich vor ihm, als er in ihr Blickfeld kam.

In diesem Moment warf sich eine Gruppe Slytherins, die von Crabbe und Goyle angeführt wurde, vor Harrys Füßen zu Boden.

„Bitte, mein Lord", flehte Crabbe, „wir möchten um die Leben unserer Familien bitten. Wir dienen dir, mein Lord und wünschen uns eine Chance, diejenigen, die das Gefühl hatten, keine Wahl außer dem anderen dienen zu müssen, zu reformieren. Bitte, mein Lord, lass sie leben."

Harry sah auf die gesenkten Köpfe der Slytherins vor sich und bemerkte, wie ihre Körper vor Angst zitterten, weil sie vielleicht ihre Familien verlieren würden. Das war es nicht, was er wollte. Er wollte ihre Angst nicht. Er wollte ihren Respekt und ihre Loyalität, ja, aber nicht ihre Furcht. Er drehte sich um und sah Draco an, der einen selten gesehenen Ausdruck von Mitleid im Gesicht hatte.

Harry atmete tief durch und verkündete: „Jeder, der ein Familienmitglied hat, den er reformieren möchte, stellt sich jetzt dahinter."

Die Gruppe der Slytherins vor ihm stand auf und ging hinter die knienden Todesser, die sie verschont haben wollten. Einige Leute aus dem Kreis kamen heraus, um ebenfalls Anspruch auf ein Familienmitglied zu erheben. Allerdings wurde das nur bei etwa der Hälfte der Todesser gemacht.

„Diejenigen, auf die Anspruch erhoben wurde, sehen mich an", befahl Harry. Diese Todesser hoben den Kopf. „Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, dass ich mich gegenüber meinen Anhängern großzügig zeige, weil sie mich in diesem Krieg unterstützt haben. Sie haben eure wertlosen Leben verschont. Ehe ich euch in ihre Hände gebe, werdet ihr alle Blutschwüre an mich, euren neuen Lord, leisten. Ihr könnt sicher sein, dass ihr sorgfältig auf jedes kleinste Anzeichen von Unloyalität beobachtet werdet. Ihr werdet hart daran arbeiten müssen, um euch meinen Respekt zu verdienen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, mein Lord... danke, mein Lord...", erklangen die vielfältigen Antworten.

„Steht auf und entfernt euch von den anderen", ordnete Harry an. Die begnadigten Todesser taten wie geheißen und gingen als Gruppe zusammen mit ihren Familien nach hinten.

Harry sah über die Schulter zu Draco und Lucius. „Gibt es jemanden, den ihr verschont haben wollt?"

Draco wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Vater und eine bedeutungsvolle Übereinstimmung wurde zwischen ihnen getroffen. Beide sahen Harry an und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Seid ihr sicher?", fragte Harry noch mal nach. Ein weiblicher Todesser fing an einem Ende der übrig gebliebenen, knienden Gefangenen an zu kreischen.

„Verflucht! Verflucht sei das Haus der Malfoys! Wie könnt ihr es wagen?", schrie sie und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, wurde aber sofort zurück auf die Knie geschubst. „Draco! Ich bin deine Tante, die Schwester deiner eigenen Mutter!"

Draco hob den Zauberstab. „Silencio", sagte er und brachte die hysterische Hexe damit zum Schweigen.

Harry und Draco sahen sich kurz vielsagend an und der eine gab dem anderen eine stumme Erlaubnis.

„Kein Bedauern?", sagte Harry nur für Dracos Ohren.

„Kein Bedauern", antwortete dieser. Draco sah seine Tante als eine verrückte Fanatikerin an, die sich niemals ändern würde. Und er wusste, dass Harry eine Menge gegen sie vorzubringen hatte.

„Also gut", sagte Harry und schaute die verbliebenen Gefangenen an. „Anscheinend besteht das Ministerium, um sich wichtig zu fühlen, darauf, euch vor Gericht zu stellen, daher werde ich den Rest von euch in seine Hände übergeben – mit einer Ausnahme. Einer stirbt heute Nacht, als Exempel für jeden von euch."

Alle verstummten und sahen zu, wie Harry zum ersten Todesser in der Reihe ging. Er blieb stehen und sah ihn abwägend an. Dann ging er weiter und betrachtete jeden Einzelnen. Die Todesser, die die Köpfe immer noch gesenkt hielten, sahen nur seine schlammigen und blutigen Stiefel, wenn er vor ihnen stehen blieb.

Als er an Bellatrix Lestrange vorüber ging, lockerte sich ihre angespannte Haltung ein wenig, aber nicht lange. Harrys Stiefel kamen zurück und ihr Haar wurde zurückgezogen, bis sie ihm ins Gesicht sah.

Er beugte sich hinunter und starrte sie an. „Du hast mir einmal jemanden genommen, den ich geliebt habe. Heute wirst du mir jemanden, den ich liebe, wieder zurückgeben", zischte er. Bellatrix riss die Augen auf, aber man hörte nichts, da Draco den Stillezauber auf sie gelegt hatte. Sie warf sich nach hinten und wehrte sich, als sie von anderen Dunklen Zauberern gepackt wurde. „Bringt sie zum Forsthaus", befahl Harry. Ihre zappelnde Gestalt wurde aus dem Kreis der Zauberer hinaus geschleift.

Harry sah sich in der Runde um. „Nichts davon, was hier besprochen wird, dringt hier hinaus, ist das klar?"

„Ja, mein Lord", nickten sie allesamt.

„Gut. Jeder, der die Dunkle Magie praktiziert, untersteht meinem Gesetz. In den nächsten Tagen werden Verhaltensregeln unter euch verteilt, von denen ich erwarte, dass sie befolgt werden. Jeder, der nicht gehorcht, wird nach meinem Ermessen bestraft."

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte die Menge.

„Warrington, Pucey, ihr bleibt hier und bewacht die verbliebenen Todesser, bis das Ministerium kommt, um sie zu holen. Der Rest von euch kann gehen und die Feierlichkeiten genießen. Die Eide werden erst in ein paar Stunden gesprochen. Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Harry abschließend und wandte sich um. Als er Draco und Lucius sah, blieb er noch einmal stehen.

„Narcissa wird mich hassen, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie kommt darüber weg, Harry. Sie weiß, dass Bella verrückt ist und sagt das schon seit Jahren."

„Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass sie stirbt", sagte Lucius. „Es war eine gute Wahl, mein Lord. Eine, die ich selbst getroffen hätte."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry verlangsamte seinen Schritt, als er sich mit Lucius und Draco im Schlepptau dem Forsthaus näherte. Neben der Eingangstür stand niemand anderer als Albus Dumbledore – nicht gerade jemand, den Harry in diesem Augenblick sehen wollte.

„Genau wie der verblödete Jiminy Grille", murmelte er.

„Jiminy wer?", fragte Draco völlig verwirrt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur eine Figur aus einem Zeichentrickfilm, der für das Gewissen steht."

„Denkst du, dass er es dir ausreden will?"

Sein Freund hatte nicht die Zeit zu antworten, da sie dem hellen Schulleiter nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen. „Sir", grüßte Harry.

„Harry", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry atmete tief ein. „Ich lasse mich in dieser Sache nicht aufhalten. Wenn es möglich ist, bringe ich Ron zurück. Ich muss das einfach tun."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich verstehe. Wirklich. Und doch wünschte ich, dass ich daran glauben könnte, dass du in den kommenden Jahren keinerlei Gewissenbisse haben wirst. Du bist kein Mörder, Harry, egal, was du in diesem Krieg alles tun musstest. Ich weiß, was Reue bedeutet."

„Ich hätte ein noch schlechteres Gewissen, wenn ich nicht versuchen würde, Ron wieder zu holen", gab Harry zurück. Dann senkte er die Stimme. „Es ist nur noch dieses Mal und es wird nur noch diese Eine mehr sein. Dann ist Ron zurück und wir haben endlich Frieden."

Die Tür öffnete sich hinter Dumbledore und Mrs. Weasley stand im Rahmen und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Komm, Harry", drängte sie, „du musst das Ritual durchführen." Sie sah vor Verzweiflung, Ron zurück zu bekommen, völlig aufgelöst aus und ihre Hand auf der Türklinke zitterte.

Harry sah Dumbledore aus. „Entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte er.

Der Schulleiter ging zur Seite und seufzte.

Harry ging in die Hütte und erkannte die gesamte Familie Weasley, die den Raum ziemlich vollgestopft aussehen ließen. Rons Leichnam lag auf einem Feldbett neben dem Kamin, wo Meri stand und einen Trank in einem schwarzen Kessel über den Flammen rührte. Bellatrix saß an einen Stuhl gefesselt neben dem Bett und versuchte sich zappelnd zu befreien, während sie immer noch unter dem Stillezauber stand.

Hermine ging zu Harry, nahm seinen Arm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dabei zusehen kann", flüsterte sie.

Er küsste ihre Stirn und meinte: „Ich weiß. Ist schon in Ordnung." Er wollte eigentlich auch nicht, dass sie zusah. Tatsache war, dass er nicht wollte, dass überhaupt jemand dabei war, wenn er Bellatrix umbrachte. Die reine Wahrheit war, dass er selbst nicht einmal hier sein wollte.

Hermine sah ihm besorgt in die Augen. „Schaffst du es?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und runzelte die Stirn. Auf diese Frage gab es keine Antwort. Dann erwiderte er: „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen." Er sah sich um und in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter. „Ich denke, ihr solltet alle außer Meri nach draußen gehen. Ich muss mich auf das Ritual konzentrieren."

Alle schienen mehr als froh darüber zu sein, hinausgehen zu können, da sie das Ritual eigentlich nicht mit ansehen wollten. Mrs. Weasley tätschelte Harry die Wange und sagte: „Wir sind gleich vor der Tür, wenn du uns brauchst."

Er nickte und wartete, bis sie den Raum verlassen hatten. Als die Tür hinter dem Letzten ins Schloss fiel, schaute er zu Meri. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Meri nickte und nahm den dampfenden Trank, hielt ihn an Bellatrix Mund und schüttete ihn über ihre Lippen, wobei sie einiges verschüttete. Bellatrix wehrte sich, spuckte und versuchte, ihre Lippen zusammen zu pressen, doch Meri murmelte ein paar Worte, was die böse Hexe locker und fügsam werden ließ.

Harry fragte sich, wie viel Macht Meri hatte. Sie war immerhin die letzte lebende Nachfahrin von Salazar Slytherin.

Bellatrix Kopf wackelte jetzt wie betrunken und ihre Augen wurden glasig. „Stirbt sie?", fragte Harry, der annahm, dass der Trank eine Art Gift war.

„Sie müssen die Worte sprechen, mein Lord", antwortete Meri. „Kommen Sie her, legen Sie die linke Hand auf ihren Kopf und die Rechte auf den Kopf des jungen Mannes. Ich erkläre Ihnen, was sie sagen müssen."

Harry tat wie geheißen und das Zimmer verschwand mehr und mehr aus seinem Focus, während die Energie und Hitze des Zaubers seine Sinne übernahm. Er wusste kaum, was er da sagte, es hörte sich wie Latein an und er fing an, benommen auf den Füßen hin und her zu schwanken. Irgendwann hörte er Meri sagen: „Stehen bleiben, mein Lord!" Die Wände schienen sich zu bewegen, sein Blick trübte sich und der Schweiß ran seine Stirn hinunter, da die Hütte sich wie ein Schmelzofen anfühlte. Wann würden diese Worte vorüber sein? Es schien ewig zu dauern.

Dann fühlte er es. Es war, als würde eine riesige Ratte unter der Haut seines Armes laufen und an seinen Knochen entlang über seine Schultern und den anderen Arm hinunter rennen, genau in Rons Kopf. Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz und fiel nach hinten, als er Ron nach Luft schnappen hörte.

„Scheiße!" rief Harry und wischte sich die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn um zum Feldbett sehen zu können. Meri beugte sich über Ron und tat etwas, das er nicht erkennen konnte. Er krabbelte sofort hinüber, als sie zur Seite trat.

„Wir haben es geschafft, mein Lord", schrie sie auf.

„Verdammte Scheiße", sagte die willkommenste Stimme, die Harry jemals gehört hatte. Ron bewegte den Kopf vor und zurück und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen der ganzen Welt.

„Ron!" Harry warf seine Arme um ihn und seine Umarmung erdrückte ihn beinahe. „Du lebst."

„Harry, geh runter. Ich krieg' keine Luft mehr!", rief Ron griesgrämig.

Harry setzte sich auf und grinste. „Entschuldige, ich bin jetzt einfach so verflucht froh, dass du wieder da bist, du Idiot. Lass dich ja nicht wieder umbringen!"

„Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, dass du mich zurück geholt hast", meinte Ron und versuchte, sich auf seinen Freund zu konzentrieren. „Ich fühle mich wirklich komisch."

„Sie brauchen Zeit, um sich ein wenig anzupassen. Sie waren zu lange von Ihrem Körper getrennt", erklärte Meri.

Die Tür schwang auf und eine Horde von Rothaarigen schwappte herein, die vor Freude und Überraschung schrien. Harry wurde zur Seite geschubst, weil alle gleichzeitig Ron anfassen und umarmen wollten, während ihnen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Halt!", beschwerte sich Ron, als sein Gesicht von Lippen attackiert wurde, die ihn immer und immer wieder küssen wollten. „Ihr sorgt noch dafür, dass ich gleich wieder tot bin. Gönnt mir ein wenig Raum zum atmen."

Harry lächelte und Hermine drehte sich zu ihm, um ihn in einer riesigen Umarmung fest zu halten. „Danke. Ich liebe dich so sehr", rief sie, weinend vor lauter Freude.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Draco, Hermine und Harry zu dem großen Fest stießen, wurden sie von dem Aussehen der Dorfbewohner, die zusammen in einer Gruppe standen, aufgehalten. Hermine fiel das Gesicht hinunter, als ihr klar wurde, dass diese Menschen, ihre Leute, nichts zu feiern hatten. Ihre Häuser und Geschäfte waren vom Feuer vernichtet worden und sie hatten hilflos daneben stehen und den letzten, rauchenden Überresten zusehen müssen.

„Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten", flüsterte sie.

Draco und Harry schauten zu, während sie zu den niedergeschlagenen Dörflern hinüber ging und vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Dorfbewohner von Marlston", verkündete sie mit lauter und klarer Stimme. Alle drehten sich zu ihr um und schenkten ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ihr habt heute alle schlimme Dinge ertragen müssen, aber ich möchte dass ihr wisst, dass das nicht umsonst war. Ich werde dieses Dorf mit Hilfe der finanziellen Mittel von Marlston wieder aufbauen lassen und bald habt ihr neue Häuser und neue Läden, die noch besser als zuvor sein werden."

Alle sahen sie ungläubig an. „Sie sind mehr als großzügig, Mylady", sagte ein Mann eingeschüchtert. „Wir haben nichts, womit wir das zurückzahlen…"

„Ich akzeptiere keine Bezahlung", unterbrach Hermine. „Eure fortwährende Loyalität und Freundschaft ist genug."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelten die Dorfbewohner und fühlten Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen. „Sie sind wirklich eine große Lady!"

„Ja! Ja!", riefen alle.

„Für die Zeit, bis das Dorf wieder aufgebaut ist, besorgen wir Zelte für euch", erklärte Hermine.

Die Aufregung und das Versprechen auf einen neuen Anfang verbreiteten sich schnell und einige der Dorfbewohner verließen die Gruppe der Feiernden. Draco und Harry umarmten Hermine und küssten ihr Gesicht, während sie vor Freude lachte.

„So eine selbstlose Lady", lobte Draco.

„Wie selbstlos fühlst du dich heute Abend sonst noch?", neckte sie Harry.

„Hmm… nach etwa zwanzig Stunden Schlaf glaube ich, dass ich mich sehr selbstlos fühlen werde", antwortete sie. „Erzählt mir nicht, dass sich Schlaf jetzt nicht gut anhört – trotz eurer Libido."

Draco grinste. „Du hast Recht, Liebes. Schlaf, Seife und Sex, die drei ‚S'. Das brauchen wir nun alle."

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy wollte nichts lieber als mit Harry und Hermine allein zu sein, doch es erwies sich an einem solchen Tag als schwierig. Marlstons herrliche Gärten waren voller Hexen und Zauberer, die immer noch zu hunderten per Kutsche vom neu erbauten Dorf ankamen.

Hermine hatte entschieden, dass dieses Fest in ihrem Zuhause stattfinden sollte und zwar am Tag, nachdem Hogwarts alle in die Sommerferien entlassen hatte. Sie hatte so ziemlich jeden eingeladen, den sie kannte und das war eine beträchtliche Zahl geworden. Übrigens zum Entsetzen Buggers, dessen Pflicht es war, für Marlstons Schutz zu sorgen und alles zu überwachen.

Hermine hatte diese große Party an einem schönen Junitag geplant und alle regulären Schutzmaßnahmen von Marlston ausgesetzt. Ihr erster Befehl an diesem Tag war bei einem improvisierten Treffen mit ‚Jenen, die darunter weilen' angesprochen worden. Sie hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie ‚darunter' zu bleiben hatten und die Gäste weder analysieren noch mit ihnen interagieren durften, da sie ja jeden Gast kannte.

Bugger hatte allerdings das Zugeständnis erhalten, dass die Gäste für die meiste Zeit im Garten bleiben mussten und dass bestimmte Bereiche im Haus magisch versiegelt wurden, um neugierige Forscher abzuhalten. Hermine stimmte zu, da sie so keine Angst davor haben musste, dass ihre Gäste einen der vielen seltsamen Bewohner entdecken könnten oder in Abschnitte stolperten, deren Schutz sie für nötig erachtete.

Obwohl sie zu einer Einigung gekommen waren, schlich Bugger grantig umher und flüsterte vor sich hin, dass diese oder jene Person hier nichts zu suchen hatte.

Draco kam auf seinem Weg ins Haus an dem unglücklichen Diener vorbei, da er der wachsenden Menge von Dunklen und Hellen Zauberern gleichermaßen entfliehen wollte. Er hörte Hermines Lachen und lief diesen reizvollen Geräuschen in der Bibliothek entgegen.

Als er eintrat, war er enttäuscht, dort Ron Weasley bei Hermine und Harry stehen zu sehen. Sie unterhielten sich und lachten. Ein Stich aus Eifersucht bohrte sich kurz in ihn. Da waren sie, alle drei, genau wie in alten Zeiten. Und Draco fühlte sich wieder als Außenseiter.

Aber jetzt gab es einen Unterschied. Er wusste, dass ihn Harry und Hermine liebten. Er wusste es einfach.

Die drei unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und sahen zu ihm. Draco meinte nur: „Weasley, es ist gut, dass du heute gekommen bist."

Ron wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Hatte er das wirklich so gemeint? Sie schauten zu, wie Draco an ihnen vorbei und durch die große Fenstertür auf einen Balkon ging.

Hermine legte eine Hand auf Rons Arm und schubste ihn zum Balkon. „Los, rede mit ihm!"

„Was soll ich denn sagen?", fragte er verlegen.

„Keine Ahnung. Versuch es einfach. Für uns… bitte", bat sie, da ihr viel daran lag, dass Draco und Ron Frieden miteinander schlossen.

Ron warf Harry einen ‚Rette mich' Blick zu, aber dieser grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Zögernd machte sich der Rotschopf auf den Weg zum Balkon und entdeckte Draco am hinteren Ende, wo er hinunter zu den Gästen sah, die im den Garten umher flanierten.

„Das ist ne Party, hm?", begann Ron ungelenk. Langsam trat er an das Geländer heran und schaute ebenfalls hinunter.

„Du braucht mit mir keinen Small Talk zu halten, Weasley", antwortete Draco. „Mir wäre sogar lieber, du würdest das lassen."

Ron seufzte entnervt. „Hör zu, Hermine hat mich hierher geschickt, ja? Sie will, dass wir reden oder so was in der Art."

Draco schnaubte belustigt und blickte ihn immer noch nicht an. „Ich dulde dich, Weasley, weil du ihnen wichtig bist. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir beste Kumpels werden."

„Tja, das ist komisch", blaffte der Rothaarige zurück, „ich sehe das nämlich genauso."

„Dann sind wir ja einer Meinung", sagte Draco und schaute weiter uninteressiert auf die Menge.

„Ja, das sind wir!", brummte Ron und wandte sich zum Gehen. Aber etwas hielt ihn auf, ein nagendes Gefühl, dass an ihm zerrte. Er sah Draco noch einmal an. „Malfoy."

„Weasley."

„Ich wollte nur noch sagen… ich meine dass… nun ja… danke!"

Zum ersten Mal drehte sich der Blonde um, hob neugierig eine Augenbraue und starrte ihn an. „Wofür?"

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du Harry bei Voldemort geholfen hast und wie du… ihn ermuntert hast, mich zurück zu holen. Und es war ja auch noch deine Tante…"

Draco drehte sich wieder um. „Oh, um Merlins Willen, Weasley", sagte er gedehnt. „Hör bloß auf. Das war alles für Harry und Hermine und nicht wegen dir."

„Das weiß ich", antwortete Ron. „Aber ich danke dir trotzdem." Er wartete noch, doch Draco sagte nichts mehr. So ging er zurück zum Geländer und blickte wieder auf die Gäste hinunter. Er entdeckte Narcissa Malfoy, die zu ihnen hinauf sah und ein sorgenvolles Gesicht machte. Als sie auf das Haus zuging, meinte Ron: „Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt zur Party."

„Mach das, Weasley", sagte Draco, der seine Mutter ebenfalls entdeckt hatte. „Oh, und Weasley?"

Ron blieb stehen, wandte sich um und sah, dass der Slytherin ihn nun anschaute. „Ja?"

„Komm und besuch uns mal wieder. Es bedeutet… viel für Harry und Hermine", erklärte Draco munter.

Ron verstand, dass das ein Versuch war, höflich zu ihm zu sein. Er nickte. „Das mache ich vielleicht wirklich."

XXXXXXXXXX

Um Draco und Ron etwas Zeit zum Reden zu geben, gingen Harry und Hermine hinunter zur Halle der Portraits. Sie wollten ihre Neugierde befriedigen. Händchen haltend plauderten sie unterwegs mit einigen Ahnen und wärmten die aufregenden und beinahe fatalen Ereignisse in Marlston vor ein paar Monaten wieder auf.

Als sie die Portraitgruppe von Sebastian und Morgana erreichten, blickten sie hoch und sahen, dass sich Tom Riddle in seinem Bild nun abgewendet hatte und ihnen den Rücken zeigte. Das war es, was ihre Neugierde angestachelt hatte.

„Hermine, Liebling, es ist wirklich schön, dass du vorbei schaust!", lächelte Morgana warmherzig. „Stimmt es, dass du ein Gartenfest gibst?"

„Ja, Mutter", antwortete Hermine, wurde aber von einer Bewegung im Portrait darüber abgelenkt. Harry und sie sahen auf den Rücken von Tom Riddle.

„Er schmollt", erklärte Sebastian.

„Ich schmolle überhaupt nicht!", höhnte Riddle. „Ich will nur nicht in das Gesicht dieses Thronräubers schauen!"

„Ach, komm schon, Tom", schmeichelte Morgana. „Du wirst doch nicht für alle Ewigkeit darauf herum reiten wollen, oder?"

„Sei still, Morgana", blaffte Riddle. Dann schaute er über die Schulter und starrte Harry finster an. „Bist du gekommen, um dich an mir zu ergötzen, Potter?"

„Ehrlich gesagt… ja", grinste Harry. „Jetzt weiß ich, dass du wirklich tot bist."

„Sei nicht so selbstgefällig, mein junger Feind", spottete Riddle. „Auch deine Zeit wird kommen."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber jetzt noch nicht."

„Kommt, kommt", mischte sich Sebastian ein. „So ist der Lauf der Welt, Tom. Die Jungen ersetzen die Alten. Du kannst es dir jetzt gut gehen lassen. Wir werden eine großartige Zeit haben, wenn du erst einmal über deinen Tod hinweg gekommen bist."

„Oh, halt doch deinen Mund, Sebastian", gab Riddle zurück.

„Liebling", sprach Morgana ihre Tochter an. „Du solltest darüber nachdenken, schon bald eure Portraits machen zu lassen. Solch schöne Jugend! Du wirst die Ewigkeit mit ihnen verbringen wollen, wenn du auf dem Höhepunkt deiner Schönheit bist. Wenn du alt wirst und stirbst, bleibst du für immer jung."

Hermine sah Harry an. „Tatsächlich habe ich schon über unsere Bilder nachgedacht."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja", lächelte sie. „Ich glaube, dass ich ein wenig mit der Tradition brechen werde."

„Was?", rief Morgana erschrocken aus. Auch aus den anschließenden Portraits war einiges an entsetztem Aufkeuchen zu hören.

„Ja", sprach Hermine weiter. „Ich hätte gerne ein großes Portrait mit uns allen dreien zusammen anstatt von separaten Bildern. Und es wäre schön, wenn wir in unserem riesigen Bett wären."

„Eine Ewigkeit im Bett", überlegte Harry. „Ich mag, wie du denkst."

Sebastian und Morgana erröteten ein wenig und sahen einander an. „Nun ja, Liebling", sagte Hermines Mutter, „ich glaube, du solltest dann auch über ein wenig Privatsphäre nachdenken… vielleicht über einen Vorhang…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa stand bei Draco auf dem Balkon und beobachtete Dudley, der sich unten mit einigen jungen Hexen unterhielt.

„Du hast ein Wunder an ihm vollbracht, Mutter", sagte Draco, der ihrer Blickrichtung gefolgt war. „Er ist jetzt ganz annehmbar, jedenfalls für einen Muggel."

„Ja", erwiderte Narcissa stolz. „Ich ziehe junge Männer wirklich gut groß." Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und sah erneut zu den Hexen, die mit Dudley flirteten. „Wer sind diese jungen Damen, Draco? Kennst du sie?"

„Hufflepuffs", antwortete Draco.

„Familie?", erkundigte sich seine Mutter und kam damit direkt auf den Punkt.

„Niemand von Wichtigkeit. Aber für Dudley…"

„Nein, nein, nein!", rief Narcissa aus. „Er wird sich nicht mit solchem Gesindel abgeben. Ich muss da sofort eingreifen!" Sie zog verärgert ab und eilte ihrer Mission entgegen.

Draco lächelte, froh, dass seine Mutter nicht länger sein soziales Leben steuerte. Es war erfrischend sie nicht mehr im Nacken zu haben und sie dafür in Dudleys zu wissen. Ja, wirklich!

Unten bemerkte er Ron Weasley zusammen mit Lavender Brown und wusste so, dass sich Harry und Hermine nicht mit ihm unterhielten. Grinsend ging er ins Haus um seine Lover zu suchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco fand sie, als sie gerade aus der Halle der Portraits kamen und schlang sofort seine Arme um sie. „Ich habe euch vermisst. Was habt ihr da drin gemacht?"

„Wir wollten nachsehen, ob Riddle in seinem Portrait ist – und er ist es", sagte Harry.

„Nicht allzu glücklich, könnte ich mir vorstellen", lächelte Draco.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", grinste Harry zurück.

„Und Mordred?"

„Schläft wieder", antwortete Hermine.

„Gut!", erwiderte Draco, der sich an seine kürzliche Erfahrung erinnerte. Er schaute Harry an. „Ich beneide dich kein Stück. Soviel Macht zu haben… war einfach zu viel. Ich bin froh, ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer zu sein."

„Gewöhnlich?", wiederholte Harry und nahm Draco in den Schwitzkasten. „Du bist alles andere als gewöhnlich. Eher außergewöhnlich!".

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Hör auf zu lügen, Harry."

„Im Bett!", flüsterte dieser.

„Oh…", sagte der Blonde errötend.

Hermine lachte und nahm beide an den Händen. „Ich schätze, wir sollten uns um unsere Gäste kümmern."

„Müssen wir wirklich?", beschwerte sich Harry und schlurfte nicht gerade begeistert weiter.

„Ja", entgegnete sie unmissverständlich. „Wir sind die Gastgeber."

Als sie an die Tür zum Garten kamen, sahen sie dort Meri an der Seite stehen, die sie beobachtete. Sie blieben stehen und schauten sie neugierig an.

„Meri?", fragte Hermine. „genießen Sie das Fest?"

Die alte Frau winkte mit der Hand ab. „Ich bin nicht so für große Versammlungen, Mylady, aber ich habe mich über die Einladung sehr gefreut."

„Sie sind hier immer willkommen", lächelte Hermine.

„Ja, ich weiß", grinste sie zurück. „Sie tun Marlston gut, Mylady und Marlston wird gut für Sie – und Ihre Kinder sein."

Alle drei standen da und starrten die alte Frau an.

„Kinder?", flüsterte Hermine. Dann rief sie plötzlich: „Meri! Versuchen Sie mir zu sagen, dass ich… dass ich…"

Draco und Harry hatten erschrocken die Augen aufgerissen.

Meri lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, Mylady, noch nicht. Aber eines Tages werden Sie es sein."

„Ja… wirklich?", stammelte Hermine und ein Lächeln wuchs auf ihrem Gesicht. „Was sehen Sie? Können Sie mir etwas von ihnen erzählen?" Sie drückte Dracos und Harrys Hände vor Aufregung. Kinder!

„Schwarzes oder blondes Haar?", unterbrach Draco und warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu.

Meris Grinsen wurde breiter. „Von jedem eines, ein Junge und ein Mädchen und sie werden im Steinkreis empfangen werden", kündigte sie an, die Augen glasig in ihrer Vision. „Der Junge ist blond und das Mädchen wird schwarzes Haar wie die Schwingen eines Raben haben. Mächtig sind sie beide, sehr mächtig."

Hermine sah Harry und Draco mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Oh, habt ihr das gehört? Ihr beide werdet Väter sein! Und ich bin dann Mutter – von Zwillingen!"

Die beiden jungen Männer schlossen sich eng um sie, umarmten sie und küssten ihr die Freudentränen von den Augen. Für immer, für immer würden sie zusammen sein. Sie würden eine Familie sein. Sie weinten alle und spürten endlich die wahre Bedeutung ihrer Beziehung.

„Ja", murmelte Meri. „Und auch andere werden kommen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Wellen rollten über das sandige Meeresufer und berührten fast die Beine der drei, die sich in der Sonne der goldenen Insel von Ios sonnten. Es waren Sommerferien, weit weg von allen, die sie gut kannten und wie dafür geschaffen, faul verbracht zu werden und dabei die Ungezwungenheit fern der Schule und anderer Verpflichtungen zu genießen.

Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy hatten ihnen die Schlüssel zu ihrer griechischen Villa überlassen und ihnen gute Wünsche für angenehme Ferien mit auf den Weg gegeben. Die Triade lag nun auf ihrem privaten Strand und alle Sorgen waren vergessen.

„Oh, das ist der Himmel", murmelte Hermine und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

Harry und Draco, die zu beiden Seiten neben ihr lagen, wandten ihre Köpfe und teilten sich einen Blick über ihren Körper, nicht daran gewöhnt, sie so knapp bekleidet im Bikini zu sehen. Im Wissen, dass der Strand magisch geschützt war, um harmlose Spaziergänger fern zu halten, begannen sie ‚andere' Gedanken zu entwickeln, während die Sonne ihre Körper erhitzte und die Wellen ihre Sinne einschläferten.

Draco legte sich auf die Seite, stützte den Kopf auf den Ellbogen und legte die andere Hand auf ihr schmales Kreuz. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir mehr Sonnencreme auf den Rücken schmiere, Liebes?"

„Mmm, ja", seufzte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Weißt du, du möchtest sicher nicht diese Streifen von den Trägern haben. Warum ziehen wir dir dieses Oberteil nicht einfach aus?", fügte er hinzu.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich und blickten in seine, während sich ein kleines Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht bildete. „Bist du sicher, dass das der Grund ist, warum du mein Oberteil ausziehen willst?"

„Ein kleiner Teil davon sicher", grinste er.

„Gute Idee", antwortete Harry. Mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand flog Hermines Oberteil davon.

„Harry!", keuchte sie auf – erschrocken aber auch belustigt.

Harry grinste verschmitzt und drehte sich ebenfalls in ihre Richtung. „Ich fürchte, dass dein Hintern ein bisschen zu wenig Sonne abbekommt. Lieber weg mit der Hose!" Durch einen weiteren Schwenk seiner Hand flog auch ihr Höschen fort, was sie vor Überraschung quieken ließ. Sie sah sich sofort am Strand um, ob nicht doch ein Fremder ihre Nacktheit sah.

Draco lachte. „Reg nicht dich auf, Liebes. Dieser Strand ist wirklich völlig geheim. Sogar wenn jemand in einem Boot vorbei gerudert käme, würde er uns nicht sehen. Er ist magisch verzaubert, um uns verborgen zu halten."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gemacht hast!", rief Hermine aus und wusste nicht, ob sie ärgerlich oder belustigt sein sollte. „Ich bin nackt – und das draußen!"

„Du hast doch gehört, was Draco gesagt hat", warf Harry ein. „Dies ist unser eigener Nacktbadestrand."

„Und warum seid ihr beide nicht nackt?", brummte sie.

Harrys Hand strich über ihren Oberschenkel zu ihrem Po hoch. „Dauert nicht mehr lange", antwortete er heiser. Seine Erregung wurde immer offensichtlicher, während er ihre weiche Haut berührte und mit den Augen seiner Hand folgte. „Du bist so sexy…"

„Tja, allerdings", meinte Hermine, „wird mein… sexy… Hintern gleich einen Sonnenbrand haben, wenn du nicht bald etwas Creme aufträgst."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", lächelte Harry. Er nahm Draco die Cremeflasche aus der Hand und spritzte etwas daraus auf ihr blasses Hinterteil.

Draco massierte die Creme auf den Schultern und auf ihrem Rücken ein, während sich Harry auf alles was darunter lag konzentrierte.

Hermine entspannte sich und lächelte in sich hinein, als sie hörte, wie sich die Atmung der beiden beschleunigte. Sie wusste, dass sie erregt waren und entschied, dass es Zeit wurde, selbst etwas Spaß dabei zu haben.

„So ist es gut, Sklaven", murmelte sie.

Harry gab ihr einen Klaps. „Sklaven?"

Sie lachte und wackelte mit dem Unterleib spielerisch in der Luft, um sie noch mehr zu reizen. Dann seufzte sie. „Das reicht jetzt. Lasst mich jetzt etwas Sonne genießen."

Es war Grabesstille, als die Hände der beiden mitten in der Bewegung stoppten. Sie musste ihre Augen nicht öffnen um zu wissen, dass sie überrascht waren, weil sie sie halberregt einfach stehen ließ.

Oh, das machte wirklich Spaß!

Aber dann drehten sie den Spieß um.

„Du hast Recht", antwortete Draco. „Wir wollen ja alle braun werden." Harry und er drehten sich auf den Rücken und ließen sie in Ruhe.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Jep, in ihren Badehosen war ein großes Zelt aufgebaut.

Aha, sie wollten sie also verscheißern? Hermine entschied, mitzuspielen. Sie drehte ihren nackten Körper herum und legte sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken, damit ihre hübschen Brüste in die Luft ragten.

Die Jungs öffneten nicht einmal die Augen!

Sie streckte sich und gähnte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erregen.

Sie taten immer noch so, als würden sie schlafen!

„Nun, ich glaube, ich sollte auch meinen Busen eincremen", kündigte sie an.

„Gute Idee, Liebes", murmelte Draco schläfrig, ohne die Augen aufzumachen.

Wie konnten sie es wagen, sie zu ignorieren!

Hermine lehnte sich über Harrys Oberkörper, um nach der Sonnencreme zu langen und ihre Brüste drückten sich an ihn.

Harry sagte nichts!

Als sie sich wieder aufsetzte, wusste sie, dass das Spiel angefangen hatte und sie es gewinnen würde!

Etwas Creme auf ihre Handfläche gebend, fing sie an, ihre Brüste zu massieren und dabei zu stöhnen. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und spielte mit den Brustwarzen. „Mmm…", stöhnte sie behaglich. „Die Sonne tut mir so gut."

„Ich glaube, dass es deine Hand ist, die dir so gut tut", brummte Draco.

Hermine schlug ihm auf die Brust. „Oh, ihr Jungs seid so stur. Also gut. Ich gebe auf." Sie legte sich beleidigt wieder hin und schloss stirnrunzelnd die Augen.

Die beiden jungen Männer drehten ihre Köpfe in ihre Richtung und ihre Augen labten sich an ihrem wunderschönen Körper, der wie ein Festessen vor ihnen lag. Dracos und Harrys Augen trafen sich und sie wussten, dass ihr kleines Spiel ein wenig zu weit gegangen war.

„Harry, gib mir bitte etwas zu trinken", bat Draco.

„Natürlich", sagte Harry und nahm eine kalte Metallkanne aus der kleinen Kühlbox neben sich. Eiswasser tropfte von ihr herunter und er grinste, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam.

Er drehte sich seitlich zu Hermine und hielt die Kanne über ihr in der Luft. „Hier ist dein Getränk, lecker und kalt", sagte er, darauf hinweisend. Draco sah zu, wie er ihre Brustwarzen mit dem eisigen Metall streifte, während er langsam sie zu ihm hinüber reichte.

„Oh!", schrie sie auf. „Harry!" Sie riss die Augen auf und sah die beiden Jungs, die sie anblickten, als würden sie sie gleich drei Mal ins Morgen vögeln.

Draco hielt die Kanne nun in seiner Hand. „Brauchst du noch mehr Abkühlung, Liebes?" Sein Gesicht trug einen Ausdruck von purer Lust.

Hermine presste ihre Beine zusammen, denn die Hitze in ihr stieg schneller an, als es die Sonne bewerkstelligen könnte. Sie war nackt an einem Strand, mit den zwei Zauberern die sie mehr als alles andere in der Welt liebte. Sie nickte und Draco hielt das Gefäß an ihre Brustwarzen, während Harry ihr Kinn mit einem Finger anhob, sein Gesicht zu ihrem neigte und ihren erwartungsvollen Mund verschlang.

Sie stöhnte in Harrys Kuss und spürte gleichzeitig Dracos heiße Lippen an ihrer Brustwarze, die er gerade erst gekühlt hatte, was ihr ein höchst angenehmes Gefühl zwischen heiß und kalt bescherte. Sie drückte den Rücken durch, presste so ihre Brust noch mehr in sein Gesicht und er saugte und küsste fester daran, während er seine Hand nutzte, um sie hoch zu drücken.

Harrys küsste sie weiterhin innig, seine freie Hand liebkoste ihre andere Brust und fuhr dann langsam an ihrem Körper hinunter. Seine talentierten Finger wanderten über ihren weichen Bauch und zwischen ihre Beine um sie dort zu streicheln, was sie vor Genuss seufzen ließ.

Dann hob er sein Gesicht und sah sie zucken, während Draco mit ihrer anderen Brust spielte. Er fühlte ihre Hand, die über seine Badehose rieb und bemerkte, dass sie das Gleiche mit Dracos hartem Glied machte.

Harry hob seine benetzten Finger und schmeckte sie, was Dracos Aufmerksamkeit anzog, da er flüsterte: „Scheiße…"

Der Blonde reckte den Hals über ihren Körper und küsste Harry, um Hermine an seinen Lippen zu schmecken. „Leck sie, Harry", sagte er rau.

Das musste man ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Er setzte sich auf, legte sich zwischen ihre Beine und warf diese hastig über seine Schultern, um sein Gesicht ihn ihrem feuchten Innersten zu vergraben.

„Aahh", keuchte Hermine auf und ihre Hände packten Dracos Hüften. Harry wusste eindeutig, was er tat! Ihr Unterleib bewegte sich rhythmisch zum Streicheln von Harrys Zunge, während sie an der Kordel zu Dracos Badehose zog und diese über seinen Hintern nach unten zog.

Draco kniete sich oben neben sie hin und sie legte ihre Hand um sein steifes Glied, was ihn erwartungsvoll zusammenzucken ließ. „Bitte, Liebes", bettelte er. Sie hob leicht den Kopf und nahm ihn in den Mund, fuhr mit der Zunge über die salzige Spitze und bewegte die Hand mit leichtem Druck. Draco warf den Kopf zurück. „Oh ja, das ist so gut. Gott, wie ich dich liebe!"

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass sich ihr Rhythmus veränderte und schaute zu Harry. Dieser hatte nun seine Finger tief in ihr versenkt und bewegte sie fieberhaft hinein und hinaus, während er sich mit schnellen Zungenbewegungen um ihre Klitoris kümmerte. Hermine bäumte sich wild auf und wimmerte so heftig, dass sich Draco zurück zog um das zu genießen. „Mmm… ja, lass sie kommen, Harry", flüsterte er, nahm seinen Penis, der immer noch feucht von Hermines Speichel war, in die Hand und rieb sich selbst.

Hermine griff mit beiden Händen in den Sand, verdrehte ihren Körper und zuckte heftig, als der Orgasmus sie durchflutete. „Ahh… ohh… jaaa", stöhnte sie. Als die Welle wieder abklang, sah sie, dass sich nun Draco und Harry küssten und ihre Hände über den jeweils anderen Körper glitten. Der Slytherin hatte seinen Lover rasch von seiner Badehose befreit. Sie liebte es, die beiden zu beobachten und lächelte in sich hinein, da sie wusste, dass sie diese Show für den Rest ihres Lebens sehen konnte.

Harry bemerkte, dass sie sie beobachtete und unterbrach den Kuss. „Was? Denkst du etwa, dass wir schon mit dir fertig sind?", grinste er.

„Na ja, ich…" begann sie, aber ehe sie den Satz beenden konnte, stürzten sich die beiden jungen Männer auf sie, was sie fröhlich auflachen ließ. Harrys Hand griff nach ihrem Po und er murmelte schnell einen Einöl-Zauber, ehe er sich aufsetzte und sie rückwärts auf seinen Schoß zog. „Oh! Harry!"

Er hob ihre Hüften und senkte sie tiefer. Sein harter Penis glitt in ihre hintere Öffnung und sie keuchte, als sie sich so stark gefüllt fühlte. Sein Mund war neben ihrem Ohr und er flüsterte: „Wir werden dich hart ran nehmen, in Ordnung?"

„Ja", stöhnte Hermine und ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten auf seine Schulter fallen. Harrys Lippen waren nun seitlich an ihrem Hals, als er sich mit ihr nach hinten fallen ließ und sie auf ihm zum Liegen kam.

Draco krabbelte zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine und leckte erst über Harrys Hoden, ehe er mit der Zunge nach oben zu Hermines sensibler Klitoris fuhr. Er zog sie in den Mund und spielte kurz damit, ehe er sich aufsetzte und seine heiße, pochende Erektion an ihrem Eingang positionierte.

Harry bewegte sich nur langsam in ihrem Anus und wartete auf Draco. Dieser hielt ihre flatternden Schenkel, versenkte sich in ihr und spürte deutlich Harry durch die dünne Membran, die das Einzige war, was sie in ihrem Körper noch voneinander trennte.

Hermine keuchte auf und fasste nach oben, zog seinen Kopf an sich und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem blonden Haar. Gleichzeitig griff sie nach hinten und langte mit der anderen Hand in Harrys dunkle Locken. „Ich liebe euch beide", stellte sie fest.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erklärte Harry an ihrem Hals.

„Ich liebe dich", antwortete Draco und küsste ihre wartenden Lippen, während er anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen und bald einen guten Rhythmus mit seinem Lover fand. „Und ich liebe dich, Harry."

Harrys Gesicht streckte sich über ihre Schulter und die Lippen der beiden Jungs trafen sich. „Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete er danach.

Sie bewegten sich gleitend, ihre Körper glänzten in der heißen Sonne und sie atmeten schwer. „Oh Gott!", ächzte Draco. Er packte Hermine fester und bewegte sich schneller.

Hermine stöhnte lauter und fühlte ihn tief in ihr und jeder Nerv in ihr ging mit ihm mit. Die beiden stöhnten wieder und japsten, als sie den höchsten Gipfel miteinander überquerten.

Als sich Draco leicht zurückzog, setzte sich Harry mit Hermine auf seinem Schoß auf. Er stützte sie und hob und senkte sie auf seine Erektion – immer schneller und schneller. Sie wimmerte bei diesem intensiven Gefühl und kurz darauf schrie sie auf, als seine Finger ihren Kitzler fanden und er sie das dritte Mal an diesem Tag kommen ließ, während er seine eigene Befreiung hinaus stöhnte.

Schließlich fielen sie zurück auf ihre Handtücher und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Das war. das war…", flüsterte Hermine.

„…unglaublich", beendete Draco den Satz für sie.

„Ja", lächelte sie und fühlte sie völlig glücklich und befriedigt. Das war genau das, was eine Hexe brauchte.

**Ende**

**Ü/N:** Jiminy Grille ist das Gewissen aus Pinocchio… für alle, denen das gerade entfallen war. Sehr passend, finde ich +gg+

* * *

Es ist soweit – WAWN ist fertig erzählt. Ich würde mir jetzt wie alle, die eine Geschichte beendet haben, ein Schlussreview von euch wünschen, vielleicht jetzt auch von dem einen oder anderen stillen Leser. Sozusagen ein Abschluss auch für euch und ich hätte dann sogar etwas davon.

Auf meiner Homepage findet ihr anhängig zu What a witch needs noch ein kurzes Nachwort von mir – ein paar Danksagungen und ein kleiner Blick, was als Nächstes kommt, falls ihr das noch nicht wisst. Klickt rein, wenn ihr Lust habt.

Ich danke allen, die mich bis hier begleitet haben und winke euch fröhlich mit allen Beteiligten aus WAWN zu – so lange sie nicht schmollend in einem Portrait sitzen +gg+... :

Es winken die Gryffindors, wobei Ron einen Pfirsich in der Hand hält und die Slytherins, die allerdings gleich wieder in ihrem Raum unter der Treppe verschwinden, die Hauselfen in Hogwarts, die mehr als froh sind, endlich ihre Ruhe vor Professor Snape zu haben, die Lehrerschaft und Hagrid mit seinen Wölfen… und natürlich der Rest von Dumbledores Armee.

Dazu gesellen sich Mr. Edwards, dem es immer noch peinlich ist, was die Triade im Steinkreis gemacht hat, Bugger und der Rest der Hauselfen in Marlston, die Dorfbewohner, Kitty und Paulo, Meri und Belinda und sicher sind irgendwo versteckt darunter auch ‚Jene, die darunter weilen'. Oh, sehe ich da auch den schwarzen Ritter mit Collum? Das muss wohl eine Sinnestäuschung sein…

An der Seite winken wie wild die Weasleys, die Malfoys mit Dudley in der Mitte, der Orden des Phönix und viele andere Ehemalige von Hogwarts und Kämpfer in der Schlacht – Potters Armee.

Und nicht zuletzt Harry, Hermine und Draco, die sich schon auf ihr Leben als Triade und weitere Abenteuer freuen und euch freundlich zulächeln und –winken. Was sagt Hermine da? „Ich wünsche euch einen wunderschönen Sommer und eine tolle Zeit!"

Vielen Dank, ebenfalls.


End file.
